Albus Potter i Srebrny Czarodziej
by Glenka
Summary: [Z] [T] "Albus Potter and the Silver Vizard" - Vekin87. Sequel "Mrocznego Sojuszu". Nadchodzą mroczne czasy. Reginald Ares nie żyje, a Mrocznym Sojuszem włada Sebastian Darvy. Warren Waddlesworth tradycyjnie kombinuje, a Ministerstwo Magii jest podzielone. W samym środku tego bałaganu, Albus Potter rozpoczyna piąty rok nauki - nie musi szukać kłopotów, to one zawsze znajdują jego
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Autor oryginału:** Vekin87

**Link do oryginału:** s/6613306/1/Albus–Potter–and–the–Silver–Wizard

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest

* * *

**SŁOWEM WSTĘPU:** Wreszcie. Nie mogłam się doczekać, kiedy siądę do tego tekstu. Cały czas chodził mi po głowie, ale miałam też inne tłumaczenia – stąd tak długa przerwa między „Narodzinami Mrocznego Sojuszu" a „Srebrnym Czarodziejem". Teraz jednak, kiedy pokończyłam inne opowiadania i zostało mi tylko „47 Dni na Zmianę" z wielką radością mogę przedstawić piąty tom sagi Vekina.

Proszę o wytykanie mi zauważonych błędów i komentarze zwrotne. Przyznam, że pracując nad "Mrocznym Sojuszem" byłam tłumaczeniowym żółtodziobem, a teraz znacznie się poprawiłam - zwracam uwagę na szczegóły, interpunkcję i ortografię, więc potknięć powinno być naprawdę niewiele (moje oko nie zawsze wszystko wychwyci). Taka skromna jestem, ot co, ale serio uważam, że lepiej mi idzie.

Zapraszam : )

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

**Nekromaki***

* * *

Drobne skrawki gazety tańczyły po zakurzonych drogach, a jedynym słyszalnym hałasem był szum uderzającego o sklepy wiatru. Warstwa pyłu wydawała się grubsza niż zwykle, jakby nikt po nim nie stąpał od dłuższego czasu, a wszechobecna cisza sprawiała wrażenie niesamowicie wymuszonej. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nikt nie ośmielił się hałasować.

Silny powiew wiatru wrzucił przednią stronę gazety przez okno do małej, podniszczonej chaty. Z wnętrza dobiegł pisk przerażenia, po czym znowu zapadła nienaturalna cisza.

_Tik-tak._

Dziewczynka, wyglądająca na sześć bądź siedem lat, ostrożnie wygładziła kartkę. Z niepewnością rzuciła okiem w kierunku lustra – jednego z niewielu znajdujących się w drewnianym pokoju przedmiotów – i poświęciła chwilę na kontemplację swojego wyglądu. Była wątła, szczupła i cała umorusana w sadzy. Kiedy ostatnio przeglądała się w srebrzystej tafli, wyglądała dokładnie tak samo. Z cichym mruknięciem, wróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia. Wygładziła brzegi kartki, po czym spojrzała na nagłówek.

**Dwóch Szefów Departamentu Aurorów?**

Dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi i pospiesznie zaczęła przeglądać artykuł, ale właśnie wtedy do jej uszu dobiegło ciche pyknięcie, a potem dźwięk szybko stawianych kroków. Starsza siostra kazała jej nie wyglądać przez okno, bez względu na to, co usłyszy. Wstrzymała oddech – ten chód sprawiał wrażenie zaniepokojonego, pełnego troski. Być może ktoś potrzebował pomocy?

Ostrożnie podczołgała się do okna i powoli wyściubiła głowę – w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć spowitą w ciemny płaszcz postać; poruszała się, jakby jednocześnie próbowała iść i biec. Miała na sobie kaptur, ale dziewczynka wiedziała, że nie jest jednym z _nich_ – ludzi, którzy przejęli miasto – ponieważ nie nosiła na twarzy tej przerażającej maski.

Spróbowała zawołać tajemniczego mężczyznę, ale jej gardło nie podołało tak ciężkiemu zadaniu, jak wydanie z siebie okrzyku. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz mogła się czegoś napić. Zamknęła usta i szybko opadła na zakurzoną podłogę. Rękoma od razu sięgnęła ku gazecie.

_Tik-tak._

Drzwi chaty otworzyły się w momencie, w którym ponownie wygładzała papier. Ze strachu wstrzymała oddech.

– Ciii, to tylko ja! – wyszeptała siostra dziewczynki, ostrożnie przekraczając próg. Schyliła się i podeszła do małej przygarbiona, tak, by nie było jej widać przez okna. Włosy miała brudne i skołtunione, a grube, niegdyś piękne blond loki były koloru popiołu. Twarz miała lekko poparzoną.

– Co ci się stało?

– Mały pożar w okolicy domu – odpowiedziała ze smutkiem siostra. – Troszkę się wałęsałam. Nie mogłam go znaleźć.

Między rodzeństwem zapadła niedługa, niekomfortowa cisza. W końcu została przełamana.

– Jakieś wieści od mamy? – spytała chrapliwym głosem dziewczynka.

Starsza z sióstr zacisnęła usta, wyraźnie próbując na szybko wymyślić sensownie brzmiącą odpowiedź.

– Nie – powiedziała z namysłem, na co mała zwiesiła smutno głowę. – To dobry znak. Najprawdopodobniej znalazła dobrą kryjówkę. Kiedy te… rzeczy… odejdą, wróci do… – przerwała a połowie zdania. Wzrok wbiła w kawałek nieszczęsnej gazety. – Marie**! Mówiłam ci, że nie wolno wychodzić na zewnątrz!

– Nie wyszłam! – zaprotestowała gorliwie dziewczynka. – Naprawdę! Gazeta wpadła przez okno!

– Nie wie…

_Tik-tak._

Zdanie zostało przerwane, a siostra zmusiła dziewczynkę, by spuściła głowę. Potem pchnęła ją do przodu, pod same okno, by cokolwiek zaglądającego do środka ich nie zauważyło.

– Nie hałasuj – szepnęła prawie że przez zamknięte usta.

Marie skinęła głową. Skuliła się i mocno przymknęła oczy. Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi małej, siostra ukradkiem wyjrzała na zewnątrz.

To była jedno z _tych_ stworzeń. W powolnym, złowieszczym tempie kłusowało zakurzoną ciemną drogą, czarne niczym węgiel, o wiele większe od konia normalnych rozmiarów, o mlecznobiałych oczach i szkarłatnych kopytach, które wydawały się świecić przy każdym kroku. Krwistoczerwona grzywa sprawiała, że wyglądało, jakby stąpało pośród płomieni. Na nim jechała obrzydliwa, szkieletowa kreatura, której spojrzenie brzydkich, czarnych szparkowatych oczu zapowiadało rządy twardej ręki.

_Tik-tak._

Koń, skoncentrowany na drodze, maszerował prosto przed siebie. Oślizgły, prawie że pozbawiony skóry potwór zatrzymywał go co kilka chwil, by zajrzeć do mijanych, zniszczonych sklepów i domostw. Siostra wiedziała, że szuka jakichkolwiek oznak życia, którym udało się umknąć przed jego gniewem – celem była eksterminacja.

_Tik-tak. Tik-tak._

Z każdym ich kolejnym krokiem wysoko w powietrze wzbijała się chmura pyłu, który wyglądał, jakby zastygał w miejscu, dopóki nie rozproszył go potężny podmuch wiatru. Marie przybliżyła się do swojej towarzyszki, która wstrzymała oddech, kiedy zrozumiała, że koń jest już blisko. Przystanął dopiero nad ich oknem i było jasne, że paskudny jeździec wzrokiem przeszukuje wnętrze domu.

Do ich uszu dobiegł szum wiatru, przez co do środka wpadło zbyt wiele kurzu. Marie uniosła głowę i spanikowana spojrzała na okno, a następnie na siostrę. Ta rzuciła jej ukradkowe, choć stanowcze spojrzenie, niemo każąc jej wstrzymać oddech. Niestety, dziewczynka nie wytrzymała.

Kaszlnęła cicho w momencie, kiedy koń zrobił krok. Dolna warga siostry zadrżała z nieskrywanej ulgi. Nieświadomie, wierzchowiec zamaskował kaszel, dając im możliwość…

Spojrzała w górę. Koń wsadził łeb do środka chaty i patrzył wprost na nie. Przebrzydły potwór ryknął, a rumak złośliwie parsknął – z nozdrzy buchnęła mu chmura czarnego dymu. Gdy oczy zwierzęcia zmieniły kolor z białych na ciemnoczerwone, siostry krzyknęły. Nie miały szansy na więcej – otworzył pysk i przez opary zobaczyły błysk pomarańczowego światła…

* * *

Fango Wilde zatrzymał się i odwrócił na pięcie, słysząc dźwięk przeraźliwych, dziecięcych krzyków. Patrzył, jak dom, który przed chwilą minął, staje w płomieniach. Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy ponownie zapanowała martwa cisza. Potrząsnął głową, przez moment przyglądając się tańczącemu ogniu, po czym wznowił swój marsz.

Idąc po brukowanych uliczkach, po kilku minutach znalazł się na ścieżce prowadzącej do największego domu w tej małej czarodziejskiej wiosce, którą najechali. Bez grama delikatności pchnął niewielką furtkę, co było łatwym zadaniem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż była prawie całkowicie wyrwana z zawiasów i szybkim krokiem podszedł do dużych, łuszczących się, drewnianych drzwi. Wtedy trochę się cofnął i zwrócił uwagę na detale rezydencji.

Okna zostały zabite deskami, a dach połowicznie ucierpiał podczas ataku. Mimo to budynek wciąż był spory. Patrząc na to z szerszej perspektywy, było jasne, dlaczego został wybrany na tymczasową kwaterę główną. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Wnętrze wyglądało kompletnie inaczej i stanowiło kontrast dla części zewnętrznej. Pokoje zostały magicznie powiększone, a podłogi przypominały dworskie, wypolerowane na błysk posadzki. Z sufitu ostentacyjnie zwisały przewspaniałe żyrandole, a porządne, bogato zdobione salonowe meble, choć całkowicie bezużyteczne, zostały ustawione w taki sposób, by ewentualni goście mogli swobodnie się rozgościć. Był tylko jeden dziwaczny, niepasujący do tego obrazu element, natychmiast przykuwający wzrok: prosty jaskrawofioletowy dywan, prowadzący do następnego pokoju.

Fango przewrócił oczami i podążył tym tropem, gdzie przywitany został przez obraz fałszywego króla. Na złotym tronie siedział mężczyzna o jasnych, splątanych włosach i złośliwym, choć srogim, uśmieszku. W jednej dłoni trzymał dymiącą się substancję, która zdecydowanie nie była herbatą, a w drugiej wspaniałą złotą Różdżkę z ciemną, podobną do kłów rękojeścią.

Wilde zrzucił z głowy kaptur i odsłonił brudne, znudzone oblicze. Z pokerową miną, przeczesał ręką czarne włosy i pozwolił swoim przeszywającym, brązowym oczom skupić się na nowym „przywódcy".

– Fango! – wykrzyknął słodko Sebastian Darvy, po czym upił napoju. – Gdzie podziała się twoja maska?

– Odleciała – skłamał gładko czarodziej. – Jest dość wietrznie.

Darvy rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, a potem ponownie wcielił się w rolę władczego króla.

– Mam nadzieję, że ją znajdziesz. Jakie informacje mi przynosisz?

– Żadnych. – Fango zrobił krok naprzód. Bez pozwolenia machnął swoją różdżką, wyczarowując sobie małe krzesło. Ustawił je naprzeciwko złotego tronu i z werwą na nim usiadł. – W każdym razie żadnej nowości.

Darvy przyszpilił go wzrokiem, ale wzruszył ramionami i udawał, że wcale się tym nie przejmuje.

– Interesujące. Myślałem, że z pewnością masz jeszcze jakieś kontakty w Ministerstwie. Czy jesteś całkowicie spalony?

Fango zamrugał, zaskoczony.

– Departament Transportu Magicznego ma niewiele wspólnego z Departamentem Tajemnic. Nie, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie.

Darvy pochylił się do przodu.

– Słucham? – spytał. – Dlaczego jest to nieważne?

– Twierdzisz, że Różdżka i tak jest ci posłuszna – stwierdził bezceremonialnie Fango, po czym uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Czego tak właściwie potrzebujesz?

Szczęka „przywódcy" opadła, ale mężczyzna szybko się pozbierał.

– Owszem, Różdżka mnie słucha – powiedział gwałtownie. – Może przeoczyłeś te ruiny na zewnątrz? Wystarczył mój jeden rozkaz.

– Dziwne. Wydawało mi się, że rozkazywałeś im przestać.

Darvy wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

– Są po prostu entuzjastyczni. Poza tym dopiero przyzwyczajają się do nowych zwierzątek. Byłoby wielkim nietaktem z mojej strony, gdybym nie pozwolił im eksperymentować. I ciężko pracowali. Pozwólmy, by szeregowi przygotowali nam grunt.

Fango patrzył na niego tępo. Prawie zapomniał, że teraz wszyscy wcześniejsi poplecznicy Aresa są „szeregowymi".

– Czy nie powinni być z tobą magicznie związani? – drążył temat. – Niezależnie od tego, czego chcą?

Darvy drgnął.

– Nadal przyzwyczajam się do Różdżki – stwierdził wymijająco. – Wciąż ma przede mną wiele tajemnic.

– Czy nie otrzymujesz natychmiast potrzebnych odpowiedzi? – spytał tym samym tonem Fango.

– Rosjanin mnie irytuje. – Blondyn odwrócił wzrok. – Wydaje się myśleć, że jestem niegodny jego dzieła…

– Miałem na myśli twojego brata. – Uśmiechnął się na widok wyskakującej na czole Darvy'ego nerwowej żyłki. – Z pewnością wciąż utrzymujesz z nim kontakt. Najprawdopodobniej zna odpowiedzi na nurtujące cię pytania…

– Reginald Ares nie wie NICZEGO! – splunął „przywódca", zanim Wilde zdążył dokończyć swoje zdanie. Gwałtownie wstał z tronu i zaczął ciężko oddychać – jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w nienaturalnym tempie. Włosy miał tak naelektryzowane, że wyglądały, jakby mogły wypaść przy najdrobniejszym ruchu. – Gdzie był Reginald Ares, kiedy grzebałem w śmieciach, żeby mieć co wsadzić do buzi? Opychał się na eleganckich bankietach! Gdzie był, kiedy po raz pierwszy ukradłem komuś różdżkę? On kupił swoją za ciężko zarobione pieniądze fałszywych ukochanych rodziców! Gdzie był Reginald Ares, zanim zauważył, że potrzebował mojej pomocy? NIE DBAŁ O TO, CZY W OGÓLE ISTNIEJĘ, OT CO! – Oko drgało mu niezgrabnie.

Fango nie powiedział nic, wciąż mając na twarzy lekki uśmiech. Dla postronnego obserwatora cała sytuacja wyglądałaby tak, jakby Darvy został celowo sprowokowany do wybuchu. Wspominając zmarłego i odwracając od siebie uwagę, Wilde swobodnie przeskanował wzrokiem pokój. Nikczemna Księga bezużytecznie leżała w kącie, ostro kontrastując z piedestałem, na którym trzymał ją troskliwie Ares.

– Być może rozsądniej byłoby przynajmniej odkryć, czego dowiedział się od chłopca…? – kontynuował.

– Mój brat zmiękł. Nie poczynił żadnych postępów – odparował natychmiast nadal wściekły Darvy. – Byłem tego świadkiem. Miał doskonałą okazję i haniebnie stchórzył. W przeciwieństwie do niego ja zabiję chłopca, jak tylko go zobaczę, ale teraz… skupię się na ważniejszych sprawach – takich, jak moja armia.

W tym momencie obaj usłyszeli cichy kłus z zewnątrz. Przerwali rozmowę, żeby posłuchać. Koń z jeźdźcem zatrzymali się na moment, a potem powietrze przeciął przeraźliwy ludzki krzyk, po którym przyszła kolej na płomienie i dźwięk rozpadającej się chaty. Drapieżnik wznowił swój marsz.

Darvy uśmiechnął się złośliwie, jakby scena z zewnątrz była muzyką dla jego uszu, a Wilde zbladł i poczuł się słabo. Zostało to zauważone.

– Coś nie w porządku, Fango? – spytał Sebastian, będąc w o wiele lepszym nastroju niż przed chwilą. – Nie lubisz nekromaków, prawda?

Brunet przełknął ślinę i nie odpowiedział na to pytanie. Zamiast tego spróbował skierować rozmowę na poprzedni wątek.

– Wspominałeś o swojej armii. Czy Różdżka nie jest wystarczająca do jej stworzenia?

– Nawet Różdżka ma pewien limit. Żeby w pełni kontrolować umarłych, potrzebuję silniejszego artefaktu. Miałem nadzieję, że przyniesiesz mi odpowiedzi, ale wygląda na to, że zawiodłeś. – Nie próbował zamaskować niezadowolenia.

– Wiemy, że zasłonę przeniesiono kilka miesięcy temu – stwierdził Fango. – Dowiedzenie się, kto ją teraz ma, będzie wymagało czegoś więcej niż przesłuchania kilku pracowników Ministerstwa. Zlokalizowanie jej zajmie trochę czasu.

Darvy westchnął i zasiadł na tronie.

– Możesz odejść. – Machnął dłonią. – Wróć, gdy zdobędziesz jakieś przydatne informacje.

Wilde w żaden sposób nie skomentował swojej odprawy. Najzwyczajniej w świecie wstał i odwrócił się na pięcie. Zanim jednak zdążył zrobić krok, Darvy odezwał się chłodno.

– Nie lubisz mnie, Fango?

Brunet nie odpowiedział ani się nie ruszył z miejsca. Nie zamierzał zawracać sobie głowy nawiązywaniem kontaktu wzrokowego z „przywódcą".

– Bez wątpienia zastanawiasz się, dlaczego cię jeszcze nie zabiłem. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Sebastian. – Pozwól, że nie będę cię trzymał w niepewności. Żyjesz, bo wiem, że jesteś efektywnym i pracowitym człowiekiem. Wiele ci także zawdzięczam…

Wilde nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymać i odwrócił się. Z ciekawości zmrużył oczy.

– A może już zapomniałeś? – kontynuował Darvy, leniwie bawiąc się złotą Różdżką. – To ty podsunąłeś mi lokalizację tego cudownego narzędzia, czyż nie? Wszystko w zamian za zamordowanie jednej mugolskiej kobiety, prawda? Jak się nazywała? Cynthia? Sara…?

– Samantha – odezwał się nietypowo chrapliwie Fango. – Miała na imię Samantha.

– Ach, tak. Zapomniałem. W każdym razie muszę podziękować wam obojgu. Gdyby nie twoje silne zauroczenie tą kobietą, być może nigdy nie byłbym w stanie odnaleźć tej Różdżki dla mojego brata. I nigdy nie stałbym się jej właścicielem. Zabawne, jak to działa, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że zobaczą nas w życiu pozagrobowym. Jestem pewien, że Samantha byłaby bardzo zadowolona z tego, co przyszło z jej śmierci…

Wilde oddychał ciężko. Na policzki wstąpił mu czerwony rumieniec – wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować. Bez słowa odwrócił się i energicznym krokiem wyszedł z sali, a potem z domu. Zimny wiatr smagał mu twarz, jakby chciał dokopać leżącemu.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na otaczające go ruiny. Płonące budynki, opustoszałe ulice. On za to odpowiada? Czy istniał w ogóle ktoś, kto mógł powstrzymać dalsze zniszczenia?

* * *

* **Nekromaki **(z ang.: necrosteeds) – **1.** Nekro – pierwszy człon wyrazów złożonych wskazujący na ich związek znaczeniowy ze śmiercią, zwłokami lub grobem; **2.** Maki – drugi człon wyrazu „rumaki". Słowo „steed" oznacza rumaka i jest używane w co poniektórych grach karcianych. Szerzej „steed" oznacza martwego, ożywionego wierzchowca (także zazwyczaj konia), stąd „nekromaki".

** Odmiana imienia: uznałam, że skoro nie tłumaczymy Rose jako Róży (rzadko Ron nazywa córkę „Różyczką"), to Marie zostaje Marie, itd


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

**Kampania na Rzecz Sprawiedliwości i Jedności**

* * *

– Otwieraj, James! – krzyknął Albus, uderzając w drzwi łazienki. – No weź, muszę wziąć pry…

– Albusie! – Z dołu dobiegł go głos matki. – W tym domu jest więcej niż jedna łazienka! Masz nogi i potrafisz chodzić po schodach!

Jęknął i oparł czoło o drewniane drzwi. Owszem, Ginny miała rację, ale akurat ta była najbliżej jego pokoju i – co ważniejsze! – Jaimie siedział tam już ponad godzinę. Poddawszy się i przyjąwszy przegraną z bratem na klatę, ostatni raz uderzył w nie pięścią i przycisnął wargi do gładkiej powierzchni.

– Co ty robisz tam tak długo, James…?

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, przez co oberwał prosto w twarz i zatoczył się do tyłu. W środku, pośród kłębów ciepłej przypominającej saunę pary, stał dumnie prężący się nastolatek. Bokserki, które miał na sobie, gdy rozciągał ręce, psuły całe piorunujące wrażenie.

– Siódmy rok – powiedział, pieszczotliwie całując mięsień prawego ramienia. – Muszę pracować nad swoją sylwetką, żeby być w jak najlepszej formie. – Przyjął inną pozycję i wypiął do przodu pierś, prezentując światu muskulaturę. Uwidocznił tym samym długą bliznę.

– No, fajnie. – Albus nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Zamiast tego spróbował przepchnąć się do dusznej łazienki, ale James – wciąż od niego wyższy – stanowczo go zatrzymał.

– Czekaj, jeszcze nie skończyłem. – Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. – Spójrz tylko na te mięśnie nóg… – I kucnął.

Al nie miał większego wyboru i patrzył, jak bokserki brata zsuwają się na uda. Zakrył usta, czując nagłą potrzebę zwymiotowania. Uświadamiając sobie, że James wciąż blokował mu łazienkę, odwrócił się na pięcie i zbiegł po schodach, prawie wpadając na niską, rudowłosą postać, która nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Hugo był obojętny w stosunku do niego przez całe lato.

Wciąż zasłaniając usta, zeskoczył z czterech ostatnich schodków i wtedy coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Doczołgał się do kuchni, z której dobiegał jeden z najcudowniejszych zapachów – gotowanego obiadu. Opuścił dłoń i wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Chęć upadku na czworaka momentalnie mu przeszła.

Wszedł do środka, spodziewając się, że jedzenie będzie stało już na stole. Niestety, pomylił się. Mama wciąż trzymała patelnie na ogniu, a kuchnia świeciła pustkami. Na blacie leżało poranne wydanie „Proroka Codziennego".

Jak tylko usiadł na krześle, chęć wzięcia prysznica odeszła w niepamięć. W pełni skupił się na gazecie.

_**Kampania na rzecz zjednoczenia Ministerstwa i Renegatów. Waddlesworth kończy odbudowę Hogsmeade.**_

_Warren Waddlesworth – filantrop, przedsiębiorca oraz przedstawiciel organizacji Zbawienie Różdżek – ogłosił dziś, że Hogsmeade znajduje się w końcowej fazie odbudowy. Słynna czarodziejska wioska, w której kilka miesięcy miała miejsce tzw. „Masakra…" jest od dłuższego czasu odbudowywana._

„_Z największą przyjemnością mogę zapewnić, że nasza wspaniała wioska nadaje się do użytku" – mówi Waddlesworth. – „Chociaż wspomnienia z tej tragedii już na zawsze pozostaną w naszych umysłach, możemy być dumni, wiedząc, że zrobiliśmy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby odrodzić się z popiołów"._

_Waddlesworth wydał około dwudziestu ośmiu tysięcy galeonów na naprawy, w tym na początkowe zaopatrzenie sklepów. Dobrodusznie odrzucił też kwestię ewentualnego długu._

„_Zgodzenie się na spłatę obowiązku byłoby hańbą. Zostałem obdarzony wielkim bogactwem. Jaki był tego cel jak nie pomoc potrzebującym? Sam również ponoszę odpowiedzialność za spowodowane szkody… Zawiodłem jako obrońca – nie udało mi się ochronić wszystkich przed atakiem Aresa i Darvy'ego. Chociaż jestem pewien, że śmierć pierwszego z nich jest przełomowym postępem Zbawienia Różdżek, to wiem, że wciąż mamy przed sobą wiele pracy. Pozostaje mi tylko mieć nadzieję, że obywatele czarodziejskiego świata wybaczą mi, że do tej pory nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać zagrożenia, a także, że wierzą w moje zapewnienia, że robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy by definitywnie zakończyć tę sprawę"._

_W kwestii walki z terroryzmem rozpowszechnianym przez Sebastiana Darvy'ego (uciekiniera, widzianego tego pamiętnego dnia w Hogsmeade) Waddlesworth wyciągnął rękę ku Ministerstwu Magii, proponując coś, co nazywa „Kampanią na Rzecz Sprawiedliwości i Jedności"._

„_Kampania ma na celu pokazanie, że Zbawienie Różdżek nadal postrzega Ministerstwo jako kluczową organizację w wysiłkach na rzecz powstrzymania Sebastiana Darvy'ego i jego plugawej armii. Ostatnie, drastyczne posunięcia Ministerstwa tylko udowodniły, że rządzący są zmartwieni obecną sytuacją i potrzebują pomocy. Zbawienie Różdżek niczego ani nikogo nie wyśmiewa, a wręcz przeciwnie – oklaskuje prawdę i przyznaje, że pojedyncza jednostka lub mała grupa nie jest w stanie pokonać tego zagrożenia. Wszyscy pragniemy sprawiedliwości i współpracy. Jeśli jakikolwiek członek Ministerstwa Magii uważa, że rząd robi za mało, Zbawienie Różdżek nie odrzuci niczyjej kandydatury. Nie odwrócimy się plecami, a wesprzemy"._

_Plany Waddleswortha dotyczące współpracy zostaną publicznie ogłoszone w przyszłym tygodniu w nowym „Markowym Sprzęcie do Quidditcha", mieszczącym się w Hogsmeade._

Albus prychnął, zniesmaczony, i odsunął od siebie gazetę. Waddlesworth znowu używa starych sztuczek – odwołuje się do jedności i kłamie na temat troski o czarodziejską przyszłość. Pomyśleć, że zaledwie kilka tygodni temu chciał zamordować niczemu winnego, przypadkowo zamieszanego ucznia, choć oczywiście, publicznie nigdy tego nie przyzna.

Westchnął, po czym raz jeszcze przeczytał artykuł, koncentrując się na jednym zdaniu: „_Ostatnie, drastyczne posunięcia Ministerstwa tylko udowodniły, że rządzący są zmartwieni obecną sytuacją i potrzebują pomocy". _

Kilka dni po tym, jak ojciec został przywrócony na swoje stanowisko, Ministerstwo ogłosiło, że będzie je dzielił ze swoją poprzedniczką Janine Fischer. Albus niewiele wiedział na jej temat, ale wujek Ron obrażał ją praktycznie przy każdym posiłku.

– Albusie, poczta! – Z góry dobiegł go głos młodszej siostry. Kiedy się odwrócił, przywitał go inny członek rodziny.

– Dzień dobry, Albusie.

– Cześć, tato – odpowiedział. – Pro…

– Wiem, widziałem go. – Ojciec ziewnął i nalał sobie kawy. – Gdzie mama?

Al prawie powiedział „cacka się z Jamesem", ale na szczęście ugryzł się w język i mruknął „na górze".

– Ach. Dobra, jeśli ją zobaczysz, powiedz jej, że jestem w domu. Naszykuję sobie śniadanie.

Skinął głową, wstał i wyszedł z kuchni. Był czas – prawie że rok – kiedy nie potrafił spojrzeć tacie w oczy. Mimo że pogodzili się kilka tygodni temu, nadal ciężko było im ze sobą rozmawiać, na co wpływała też poniekąd prezencja ojca. Kiedy był bezrobotny, walczył na ulicach, nie mieszając się do spraw rządu, wyglądał o wiele gorzej. Teraz było już z nim lepiej, wyglądał schludniej, ale wciąż był bardzo wyczerpany. Mimo że nie narzekał głośno jak wujek Ron, Al wiedział, że tata nie jest zadowolony z obecnego obrotu spraw.

Pospiesznie wszedł po schodach i po raz kolejny został zignorowany przez schodzącego z nich Hugona. Nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy – zbyt bardzo chciał przeczytać swoją pocztę. Całe lato pisał z przyjaciółmi i nie tylko…

W momencie wyrosła przed nim inna rudowłosa postać.

– Muszę pożyczyć Huncwota – powiedziała Rose.

– Nie teraz – odpowiedział szybko, próbując ją wyminąć. Czemu dzisiaj wszyscy zagradzali mu drogę?

– A właśnie, że teraz. Lance…

Albus przewrócił oczami. Lance Disona był chłopakiem Rose; przystojny, inteligentny i miły Puchon z siódmego roku – nie miał z nim żadnych zatargów. Kuzynka uparła się, żeby wykorzystać każdą dostępną w domu sowę i pisała do niego dosłownie co chwilę, a nawet wysyłała mu jakieś drobnostki.

– Jestem pewien, że dostałem list od Mirry – powiedział. – Więc… tak. Huncwot będzie zajęty…

Rose oparła dłonie na biodrach, ale Albus nie dbał o jej postawę bojową. Myślami wrócił do zeszłego roku, kiedy to zaczęła pisać do Lance'a. Była nie dość, że tajemnicza, to jeszcze chciała fizycznie wykończyć Huncwota. Co gorsza, teraz wydawało jej się, że ma prawo z niego swobodnie korzystać.

Nie przerwał hardego kontaktu wzrokowego. Nie zamierzał się poddawać. Rose zmrużyła oczy, a potem skapitulowawszy, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, wściekle tupiąc stopami. Zadowolony, prawie że rzucił się biegiem do swojego pokoju i upewnił, że porządnie zamknął drzwi. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, odkrył, że na łóżku leżały trzy listy, a na oknie siedziały dwie sowy.

Z największą ostrożnością podszedł do kopert. Coś było nie tak w te wakacje – zazwyczaj wszystkie jego rzeczy miały swoje miejsce i były poukładane (w większości pochowane w szafkach i dodatkowo zabezpieczone), ale w tym roku, z jakiegoś dziwnego, niewyjaśnionego powodu, cały dobytek walał się po podłodze do tego stopnia, że nieraz zranił się z rana w stopę, próbując przejść przez pokój. Mimo takiej przezorności niemal potknął się o miotłę i nie miał szczęścia nawet, kiedy w końcu usiadł na puchowym łóżku – klapnął wprost na srebrny pierścień. Nie przedłużając, schował go do kieszeni i zerknął na listy.

Pierwszy sprawił, że prawie padł na zawał. Na kopercie było ładnie napisane, na zielono, odręcznym charakterem pisma, „Albus Potter". Mirra odpisała mu wyjątkowo szybko. Uśmiechnął się i odłożył ją na bok. Na kolejnej rozpoznał schludne, miniaturowe bazgroły, które od razu sklasyfikował jako pismo Scorpiusa. Rzucił okiem na sowy – do przyjaciela należał dostojny puchacz. Ostatni z listów wydawał się najoficjalniejszy i niewątpliwie został wysłany przez dyrektorkę szkoły. W chwili, gdy go dotknął, płowa sowa zahukała cicho, po czym odleciała.

Zadecydował stopień nieważności korespondencji. Na pierwszy ogień poszła koperta z Hogwartu. List okazał się typowym powitaniem na piątym roku nauki. Mimo że znał już tę formułkę praktycznie na pamięć, czuł się zobowiązany do chociaż przelecenia jej wzrokiem, tak na wypadek, jakby coś uległo zmianie. Na drugiej kartce dołączona została lista podręczników. Nadzwyczajne – jedna książka przyciągała spojrzenia: „Podręcznik do zajęć z eliksirów: być zdeterminowanym".

Albus przechylił głowę w bok. Co to miało znaczyć? Czy nauczyciel eliksirów nie zdecydował jeszcze, co będzie w tegorocznym programie nauczania? Czy ktoś w ogóle został zatrudniony na to stanowisko? Oblizał wargi i spojrzał w sufit. Czuł pociąg do eliksirów, ale miał dziwacznego pecha co do wykładowców tego przedmiotu – żaden dotychczasowy (w ogólnym rozrachunku) nie był szczególnie kompetentny i godzien zachwycania się nim. W rzeczywistości najlepszym nauczycielem był facet, który piastował ten urząd przez ponad rok, obecnie poszukiwany przez całe Ministerstwo Magii, słynny Sebastian Darvy…

W pamięci stanęła mu Ida Blackwood – ostatnia wykładowczyni eliksirów. Była śmiertelnym wrogiem Scorpiusa i najbardziej nieprzystępną kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek Albus poznał. Było jednak coś, o czym tylko on wiedział. W zeszłym roku uratowała mu życie, choć bardziej kierował nią szacunek do Sancticusa Fairharta, niż troska o zdrowie ucznia. Zmarszczywszy brwi, sięgnął do kieszeni i zacisnął dłoń na chłodnym srebrze. Mimo że Fairhart nie żył, pierścień wciąż mu o nim przypominał.

Albus westchnął i odrzucił list na bok. Oby nowy nauczyciel nie miał do niego żadnych uraz i chęci prowadzenia interesów. Przydałby się taki Opiekun, który nie będzie miał z nim żadnego związku.

Podniósł kopertę od Scorpiusa i otworzył ją.

_Al, _

_Cieszę się, że urodziny minęły ci dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że mój prezent dotarł na czas, bo wysłałem go nieco później, niż planowałem. Byłem trochę zajęty. Mama co chwilę zabierała mnie na jakieś zakupy, obdarowywała ciekawostkami, a nawet kupiła mi nowe szaty. Zastanawiasz się pewnie dlaczego? Cóż, zostałem mianowany Prefektem._

Albus uśmiechnął się złośliwie na sposób, w jaki Scorpius wspomniał o swoich nowych obowiązkach. Cokolwiek jeszcze chciał przekazać, przesłanie było proste – przyjaciel był diablo zadowolony, że zasłużył na tę pozycję. Choć wydawało się to dziwne, że matka zabiera go na zakupy w tak niebezpiecznych czasach, Al nie mógł się powstrzymać od myśli, że to wszystko ma sens. Tak naprawdę znał niewielu rodziców, którzy dbaliby o swoje dzieci tak bardzo, jak państwo Malfoy o Scorpiusa.

_Z moim dziadkiem jest w porządku i – tak przy okazji – dziękuję za pamięć. Nie angażuje się szczególnie i jak zwykle, stoi gdzieś z boku. Spodziewałeś się w ogóle czegoś innego? _

_Rozmawiałeś ostatnio z Morrisonem? Nie dostałem od niego sowy od dwóch tygodni. Ostatnio narzekał na to, co dzieje się u niego w domu, ale przypuszczam, że dowiemy się więcej, gdy zobaczymy się z nim twarzą w twarz._

_Tak czy inaczej, przepraszam za zwięzłość listu, ale matka upiera się, że obowiązki Prefekta obejmują także nadążanie za nauką nawet w okresie wakacyjnym. _

_Nie mogę się doczekać, aż się zobaczymy._

_Scorpius._

_PS. Przywitaj się z Rose w moim imieniu._

Albus uśmiechnął się i raz jeszcze przeleciał wzrokiem list, zatrzymując się na fragmencie dotyczącym Lucjusza Malfoya. Scorpius nie wiedział o roli, jaką przyjął na siebie jego dziadek, ani o operacji, w jaką się zaangażował, i tak właśnie powinno pozostać – nie zamierzał zdradzić go nawet słówkiem. Mimo to znalazł sprytny sposób, by niczego nie zdradzając, podpytać przyjaciela. Chociaż policzek wciąż piekł go od siarczystego uderzenia, Al miał świadomość, iż zawdzięcza Lucjuszowi naprawdę wiele.

Kiedy podniósł z pościeli ostatni list, jego twarz wyrażała tylko i wyłącznie głód. Pismo Mirry było bardzo eleganckie. Ostrożnie otworzył kopertę (uważał, by jej nie rozerwać i ucieszył się, gdy starania w pełni się opłaciły), po czym zabrał się za czytanie.

_Albusie,_

_Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawiłeś na przyjęciu urodzinowym! I tak, z moimi dziadkami wszystko w porządku, dziękuję. Tak właściwie to ostatnio troszkę sobie z nimi porozmawiałam i stwierdzili, że chętnie by cię poznali. Może popracujesz nieco nad swoimi włosami, hm? _

_Tak, czytałam gazety i słyszałam o problemach z Ministerstwem. Twój tata ma naprawdę trudny orzech do zgryzienia, jeśli mogę się tak wyrazić. Dzielenie się z kimś władzą musi być naprawdę frustrujące. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś się to ułoży. Z wielką przyjemnością mogę powiedzieć, że docierało do mnie mało złych wieści. Może w końcu będziemy mogli nieco odetchnąć. Och, i przy okazji, jak tam Lily? I Hugo?_

_Bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Przeczytałam te książki o Quidditchu, które mi wysłałeś i muszę się pochwalić, że załapałam sam zamysł tej gry. Szczerze – nie mogę się doczekać, aż znowu zobaczę cię na miotle. Lepiej rozumiejąc zasady, mogę ci swobodnie kibicować, jeśli oczywiście nie będziesz grał przeciwko Gryffindorowi._

_Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie – nie, nie pisałam ostatnio z resztą naszej paczki. Chciałabym napisać list do Rose, ale jakoś odkładam to w czasie. Po głowie chodzi mi cały czas to, że ciągłe utrzymywanie kontaktu, zmniejsza wagę pierwszego spotkania w pociągu._

_Czy otrzymałeś już zawiadomienie z Hogwartu? Zauważyłam, że coś jest nie tak z naszymi Eliksirami. Jakieś pomysły dlaczego? Masz jakąś ciekawą teorię spiskową na ten temat?_

_Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy znowu cię zobaczę! Wiem, że istnieje jakaś mała szansa, że spotkamy się na Ulicy Pokątnej, więc trzymam kciuki. Jeśli nie, to do zobaczenia pierwszego września! Odpisz mi wcześniej… Serio chcę pokombinować z tobą nad sprawą Eliksirów._

_Z miłością, Mirra._

_PS. Zostałam Prefektem._

Albus wyszczerzył się, koncentrując się na spiskach i knowaniach. Przeliczył wszystkie znaki zapytania, jakie dziewczyna postawiła i prawie że urósł z nieskrywanej radości. Uwielbiał, gdy o coś go pytała – dzięki temu mógł wiele odpowiedzieć. Mimo że list był krótszy niż zazwyczaj, nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Natychmiast wyciągnął pióro i odkręcił atrament, a potem poświęcił więcej uwagi post scriptum.

Prefekt. Cieszył się, że dwójka przyjaciół otrzymała ten tytuł. Był szalenie dumny z Mirry, bo wiedział, że w ogóle nie spodziewała się takiego wyróżnienia i nie przewidywała go, zwłaszcza podczas pierwszego roku nauki. Z całkowitą szczerością mógł przyznać, że choć brakuje mu odznaki, ale nie czuł się hamowany w rozwoju. Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Ambicja może i była cechą charakterystyczną Ślizgonów, ale wiedział, że na swoim koncie ma już niejedno dobre osiągnięcie, a Scorpius o wiele bardziej zasłużył sobie na przywileje. Ze zdziwieniem uświadomił też sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie brał Mirry pod uwagę, gdy roztrząsał sprawę Prefektów. Dlaczego?

Odpowiedzi dostarczyło mu głośne tupanie, a potem prawie że wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi. Do pokoju wparowała czerwona na twarzy, piekielnie zdenerwowana Rose.

– Oddawaj mi mój list, Albusie! – wywarczała.

– Hę? – Spojrzał na trzy otwarte koperty.

– Ze szkoły! Na pewno przypadkowo zamienili nasze listy!

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby czymś się różniły.

– Albusie! – krzyknęła i założyła dłonie na biodra. – Mówię poważnie! Nie dostałam mojej odznaki!

Otworzył usta, żeby coś zripostować, ale koniec końców nie wykrztusił ani słowa. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się głupio i podał kuzynce list od Mirry, palcem wskazując post scriptum.

Przeczytawszy go, Rose rozdziawiła z szoku usta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

**Spojrzenie i Goblin**

* * *

W ostatnim tygodniu wakacji Rose wygłosiła długą, wyczerpującą mowę o tym, że jest świadoma swoich słabości i będzie nad nimi ciężko pracować. Przyznała wszem wobec, że rzeczywiście ma tendencję do nadmiernego reagowania i niedojrzałego skupiania się na błahych banałach. Niemniej jednak, w dzień, w którym dowiedziała się, że nie będzie Prefektem Gryffindoru Albus był pewien, że wyskoczy przez okno razem z jego sową zwrotną do Mirry.

– Mama i tata mnie zabiją – marudziła, leżąc na łóżku z twarzą ukrytą w poduszkach. Szczęśliwie, okazało się, że – wbrew temu, co sądziła – że wujostwo nie wydawało się dbać o tę pozycję tak bardzo, jak ona.

– Zdradzę ci tajemnicę – powiedział następnego dnia Ron, jedząc obiadową pieczeń. – Razem z mamą byliśmy Prefektami. O niczym ci nie mówiłem, bo nie chciałem, żebyśmy ustanowili taką tradycję, cukiereczku. – Puścił córce oko. – Minerwa podjęła właściwą decyzję, przyznając tę oznakę komuś mniej zasłużonemu.

Albus rzucił wujkowi zirytowane spojrzenie.

– Ale wciąż zasłużonemu! – Uśmiechnął się Ron.

– Przykro mi to słyszeć, Rose. – Ciocia Hermiona podeszła do sprawy zupełnie inaczej. – Czasem nie wszystko układa się po naszej myśli – wytłumaczyła córce, składając wieczorem pranie. Przechodzący obok łazienki Albus, prawie się roześmiał na widok pustego wyrazu twarzy kuzynki.

Przybycie tradycyjnych listów z Hogwartu poskutkowało także innego rodzaju rodzinnym poruszeniem. Uczniowie otrzymali oficjalną listę rzeczy do kupienia, a zatem zaistniał powód wizyty na Ulicy Pokątnej. Gdy tylko było to wspominane, Ginny zaciskała wargi, najpewniej przypominając sobie ostatnią taką wycieczkę – wszystkie jej dzieci głupio wmieszały się w niebezpieczne zamieszki.

– To był tylko jeden raz, mamo! – jęknął podczas kolacji James. – We wcześniejszych latach byliśmy absolutnie bezpieczni!

– Tylko dlatego, że w poprzednich latach nie było żadnych zamieszek! – argumentowała swoją rację. – Nie dyskutuj i zjedz swoją marchewkę!

Jaimie zwiesił nieszczęśliwie głowę i zaczął mamrotać coś o byciu „dorosłym mężczyzną", w międzyczasie pakując pokrojoną w kostkę marchewkę do buzi.

Albus spojrzał z nadzieją na ojca.

– Przecież będziemy z nimi, Gin. I wrócimy o wiele szybciej niż zwykle. Dzięki temu będzie mniejsza szansa, że zostaną w jakikolwiek sposób ranni.

– Mniejsza niż wtedy, gdyby w ogóle nie poszli? – spytała drwiąco zirytowana Ginny.

Tata westchnął, a mina mamy złagodniała.

– No dobrze, mogą iść – powiedziała w końcu. – Warunek jest jeden: skontaktuj się z Hagridem. Niech wybierze się z nami.

Kiedy wszyscy zjedli, a talerze zostały posprzątane i blat przetarty, ojciec poprosił, by zostali w kuchni jeszcze przed moment.

– Jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy, które chciałbym z wami omówić przed jutrzejszym wyjściem.

James cierpiętniczo jęknął.

– Nie uciekać od rodziny, nie zaczynać bójek…

– Wysłuchajcie mnie – przerwał mu cicho tata. – Chodzi też o coś więcej.

Albus nadstawił uważnie uszu, podczas gdy James i Lily zdawali się nie zwracać uwagi na poważny ton Harry'ego.

– Nie będzie tak, jak ostatnio – a przynajmniej nie będzie żadnych zamieszek. Waddlesworth będzie jutro wygłaszał swoje przemówienie. Chcę, żebyście trzymali się blisko mnie i unikali rozmów z nieznajomymi. Będzie bardzo tłoczno.

– Czemu? – spytał Albus. – Czy większość nie boi się, że Darvy zdecyduje się na przypadkowy atak?

Wymawiając nazwisko byłego nauczyciela, niemal ugryzł się w język. Zaledwie dwa miesiące temu widział, jak popełnia morderstwo. Był zaskoczony ogólnym brakiem wiadomości dotyczących niebezpiecznego zbiega. Od czasu pierwszego artykułu na temat tzw. Mrocznego Sojuszu, terrorystycznej organizacji Darvy'ego, gazety niewiele o nim pisały. Ministerialne pismaki skupiały się przede wszystkim na postępie Waddleswortha w odbudowywaniu Hogsmeade i rozgłaszania informacji o ważności samoobrony, co Albus uważał za co najmniej śmieszne.

– Nie boją się – odpowiedział podejrzanie ojciec. – Jutro będą czuli się pewnie. Nawet w takim wypadku… chciałbym, żebyście trzymali się mnie.

– W celu ochrony? Dlaczego?

– Zobaczycie – tata zakończył rozmowę. – Idźcie już do łóżek. Jutro wielki dzień.

Następnego dnia Albus obudził się zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Gapiąc się w sufit, skoncentrował się na nadchodzącej wycieczce i poukładał w głowie zgromadzone dotąd informacje. Ze smutkiem uświadomił sobie, że wizycie na Pokątnej będzie towarzyszyło mniejsze niż zazwyczaj rozemocjonowanie. Westchnął, wrócił do snu i obudził się idealnie na czas.

– Zjadłeś, Albusie? – zapytała mama, ustawiając dzieciaki w linii.

– Jasne – mruknął, choć kobieta zdążyła się już odwrócić.

– Wszyscy mają swoje listy?

– Nic nam nie będzie, Gin – uspokajał żonę Harry. – Żadne z nas się nie rozdzieli. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Po prostu wejdziemy do sklepu, kupimy potrzebne książki i wyjdziemy. Nic więcej.

Kiedy zgromadzili się wokół kominka, tata wyciągnął nową torebkę z proszkiem aportacyjnym. Co dziwne, nie była zwyczajowej wielkości i miała inny kolor.

– Czy to proszek Fiuu? – spytał zaciekawiony Albus.

– Mniej więcej. – Uśmiechnął się ojciec, pokazując wszystkim torbę. Proszek był bladożółty, a z konsystencji przypominał ten kominkowy.

– Co to jest? – Lily i Hugo zza pleców Rona, przyglądali się nowości.

– Zupełnie nowa sztuka – powiedział z widocznym zadowoleniem wujek.

– Insta-Fiuu. – Harry był poważniejszy.

– A skąd to macie? – James zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie ma tego w sprzedaży sklepowej – odpowiedział tata. – Został zaprojektowany do przebijania się przez zaklęcia ustawione wokół kominków. Podróż musi być autoryzowana przez Ministerstwo. Można przenieść się w dowolne miejsce, pod warunkiem, że jest tam kominek.

– Czad! – podekscytował się Jaimie i wyciągnął ku proszkowi rękę. Mama zareagowała błyskawicznie – pacnęła go w dłoń.

– Nie słyszałeś taty? – syknęła. – To produkt dozwolony tylko do użytku Ministerstwa.

– No to czemu go nam pokazuje…?

– Bo użyjemy go sobie – powiedział Harry. – To jedyny sposób, by dostać się bezpośrednio na Pokątną. Ustawiłem też spotkanie z Hagridem w znanym mi sklepie. – Rzucił żonie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. – Wydzielę wam proszku…

– A gdzie dokładnie się przenosimy? – spytał Albus, kiedy ojciec dał mu odrobinę.

– Do sklepu Ollivandera – wyjaśnił tata. – Musicie powiedzieć to głośno i wyraźnie. Ron przetrze szlak.

Al mgliście przypominał go sobie z czasów dzieciństwa, ale nigdy nie wszedł do środka. Różdżkę na specjalne zamówienie taty wykonał mu właśnie słynny Ollivander – nie była kupiona w pierwszym lepszym sklepie.

Po wujku przeniosła się Rose, a za nią Hugo. Kolejkę Weasleyów zakończyła ciocia Hermiona. Spośród Potterów to Albus poszedł na pierwszy ogień.

– Pamiętaj. Głośno i wyraźnie – pouczył go jeszcze Harry.

Chłopiec rzucił ojcu obojętne spojrzenie, po czym zrobił tak, jak mu kazano. Podróż była dziwna. Został pochłonięty przez nietypowe bladożółte płomienie, a potem kręcił się w powietrzu, zupełnie jakby korzystał z normalnego proszku Fiuu. Ręce trzymał blisko tułowia, gdyż ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Wylądował twardo na nogach, w samą porę, by usłyszeć rozmowę wujka i Hugona.

– Dlaczego po prostu nie przeszliśmy przez Dziurawy Kocioł?

– Ani ja, ani wujek Harry nie jesteśmy zadowoleni ze stłoczonego tam ludu – odpowiedział zwięźle Ron, po czym odwrócił się do siostrzeńca. – Odsuń się, Al. – Szybko pociągnął go za rękę w chwili, gdy tylko go zauważył.

Następny pojawił się James.

– O, stary. – Rozejrzał się wokół. – Ten sklep to burdel jakich mało. Pełno tu starych rupieci, nie?

Ciocia zmiażdżyła go wzrokiem, a Albus choć nic nie powiedział, w duszy zgadzał się z bratem. Jedno spojrzenie na obskurne wnętrze podpowiedziało mu, że Ollivander przeszedł na emeryturę na długo przed tym, jak zrobił mu różdżkę. Półki były wyczyszczone z towarów i nigdzie nie dało się dostrzec nawet pojedynczego pudełeczka. Okna były zabite deskami w podobny do innych zamkniętych pracowni sposób, zaś stojący w kącie podziurawiony fotel wyglądał na porośniętego wręcz kurzem.

Lily była następna w kolejce. Po niej przybyli rodzice. Po kilku chwilach przyglądania się wystrojowi wnętrza, wyszli na zewnątrz.

Uszy Albusa wypełnił najdziwniejszy w tych czasach dźwięk: ludzki śmiech. W zeszłe wakacje spacer Pokątną odbył się w zupełnie innej atmosferze. Wycieczka zaczęła się od przeszywającego milczenia, a skończyła na ulicznych walkach. Kupujących była zaledwie nieliczna garstka, nikt nie zatrzymywał się, by porozmawiać, a ojcu rzucano tylko i wyłącznie nienawistne spojrzenia. Dzisiejszy dzień był zgoła inny i pozwolił na moment zapomnieć o tym, że Hogsmeade jest w trakcie odbudowy i – co gorsze – czarodziejski świat stoi na krawędzi wojny. Pokątna tętniła życiem. Klienci entuzjastycznie gawędzili ze sobą, dzieci radośnie biegały wokoło, a sprzedawcy głośno nawoływali do kupna nowych towarów. Albus zamrugał zdezorientowany. Miał wrażenie, czy ulica rzeczywiście wyglądała na barwniejszą?

– Co tu się porobiło? – spytał równie zdumiony James, kiedy jakaś ładna, przechodząca obok niego dziewczyna, puściła mu oczko. – Ostatnio szturchnął mnie jakiś nadęty śmieć!

– Spora różnica, co? – westchnął tata. – Dziś ludzie czują się bezpiecznie.

– A są bezpieczni? – Hugo zmarszczył brwi. Albus wychwycił głosie kuzyna brak niepokoju czy zmartwienia, z którym się zmagał od pamiętnej, choć nielegalnej szkolnej wycieczki. Był to pierwszy raz, od czasu prawie że śmiertelnego wypadku, kiedy sprawiał wrażenie weselszego.

– Właśnie dlatego tutaj jestem! – Wujek poklepał chłopca po ramieniu.

Ciocia Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Byłoby dobrze, nawet gdyby cię tu nie było – powiedziała chytrze, wskazując coś dłonią.

Ulicą szedł Hagrid. Zauważając ich, machnął ręką, niemalże zwalając z nóg drobną kobietę, a potem przeprosił ją i błysnął zębami.

– Harry! – krzyknął, potrząsając dłońmi mężczyzny. Następnie uścisnął Rona i cmoknął każdą z kobiet w policzek. – Nie możecie się doczekać początku szkoły? – spytał, gdy kucnął, by przywitać się z dziećmi.

– W tym roku będę chodzić na Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami! – zakomunikował wszem wobec Hugo.

– Ja też! – zachichotała Lily.

– No to lepiej kupcie se ciutkę mieczy i tarcz! Zaplanowałem se super rzeczy…

– Cóż, mamy cały dzień na zakupy! – Uśmiechnął się Ron.

– Lepiej się rozdzielmy i załatwmy sprawy szybko – zaproponowała Hermiona.

– Racja – zgodził się Harry. – Co wy na taki układ? My z Ronem weźmiemy starsze dzieciaki, a wy z Hagridem młodsze?

– Mogę połazić sobie sam – powiedział obruszony James, ale został całkowicie zignorowany.

– Spotkamy się w tu za dwie godziny – kontynuowała niewzruszona ciocia, na co wszyscy pokiwali głowami.

Każda grupa poszła w swoim kierunku. Lily zdecydowała się na Numerologię i potrzebowała zaawansowanych podręczników z księgarni Esy i Floresy, a Albus i Rose musieli uzupełnić zapasy składników eliksirów – zwłaszcza jeśli nie do końca wiedzieli, co powinni kupić.

– No to idziemy do Apteki – zarządził leniwie wujek, odwracając się na pięcie i wyznaczając im drogę.

– A mogę chociaż wejść tam sam? – zapytał głośno Jaimie. – Jestem już wystarczająco dorosły!

– To naprawdę wspaniale, James. – Uśmiechnął się tata. – A teraz podejdź do mnie bliżej.

Gryfon przeciągle jęknął, a Albus żałował, że nie spierał się dalej. Zagłuszyłoby to pogadankę Rose z wujkiem na temat piątego roku.

– Słyszałam, że SUMy są jednymi z najcięższych egzaminów, tak? Może wstąpimy do Książnicy Obskurusa? Chętnie bym czegoś poczytała…

– Zobaczymy, czy będzie na to czas – odpowiedział córce Ron. – W tej chwili skupiamy się tylko na tym, co jest absolutnie niezbędne.

– Och, jeśli mówimy już o tym, co najpotrzebniejsze… – Rose skorzystała z nadarzającej się okazji. – Lance ma urodziny pod koniec września i tak sobie pomyślałam, że może moglibyśmy tak gdzieś podskoczyć, żeby coś mu kupić…

Albus przewrócił oczami, a wujek rzucił jej twarde spojrzenie. Latem dziewczyna nieustannie pisała ze swoim chłopakiem i pomimo faktu, że wszyscy, którzy go znali oceniali go jako świetnego faceta (przyznając się do podzielania tej opinii, Al czuł się, jakby zdradzał Scorpiusa), wujek Ron utrudniał córce randkowanie, tak bardzo jak tylko mógł. Najbardziej przeszkadzała mu chyba informacja, że Lance był od niej o dwa lata starszy.

– Zobaczymy, czy będzie na to czas – powtórzył po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Nie nastawiaj się za bardzo, bo to mało, ale to mało prawdopodobne.

Gdy dotarli do Apteki, nie ociągając się, weszli do środka.

– Jak myślisz, czego będziemy potrzebować? – Albus spojrzał na Rose.

– Niewiele – odezwał się Harry.

Nastolatek uniósł wysoko brwi. Zaskakujące.

– A to dlaczego?

Ojciec westchnął ciężko, przygotowując się do wyczerpującego tłumaczenia sedna sprawy. Zanim jednak otworzył usta, sprzedawca – wątły starszy mężczyzna o rozwichrzonych włosach – nieprzyjemnie burknął:

– Zapłacisz za to wszystko?

Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Rose upycha całą masę składników w małym sklepowym koszyku. Niebezpieczna wieża ułożona z niewielkich słoiczków wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała runąć.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – Podszedł do niej i wziął pierwszy z góry. Przyjrzawszy mu się, zauważył, że etykieta oznaczona jest jakimś zaawansowanymi symbolami. – Serio? Potrzebujemy tego w ogóle? To coś nie ma nawet konkretnej nazwy!

Rose wyrwała mu słoik.

– Nie zostałam mianowana Prefektem! – Zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy. – Czy wiesz czemu?

Albus był naprawdę bliski piania peanów na cześć Mirry, ale zdecydował, że woli jeszcze trochę pożyć. Zamiast tego zwyczajnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Dlatego, że staram się jedynie _wystarczająco _– syknęła. – Nigdy _więcej _niż powinnam.

Gdy dziesięć minut później wychodzili z Apteki, wujek niósł dwie pokaźne, wypchane aż po brzegi torby, pełne obślizgłych składników i niepotrzebnych przedmiotów.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy w naszych czasach używali chociaż jednej czwartej tego wszystkiego…

Przeszli przez zatłoczoną ulicę (najprawdopodobniej była wyprzedaż czegoś, co zazwyczaj jest dość drogie) i skierowali się ku mniej kolorowej uliczce, gdzie mieścił się „Obieżyświat", nowo otwarty sklep astronomiczny. Rose uparła się, że potrzebuje nowego teleskopu.

– No patrzcie, nie mam w tym żadnego interesu – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą James. – Już nawet nie chodzę na ten przedmiot. I serio spędzimy tu cały dzień, bo zanim znajdziemy wszystko, czego potrzebuję, zejdzie nam masę czasu. Muszę wstąpić do Whizz Hard Books* i kupić tam co nieco…

Tata westchnął ciężko.

– Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko pójściu z Jamesem, Ron? Dzięki temu trochę byśmy zyskali…

– No dajże spokój! – zaperzył się nastolatek. Nietrudno było wywnioskować, że nie to było jego intencją.

– No dobra, dzieciaku. Chodźmy po twoje książki – zażartował wujek. – Chodź, złap mnie za rączkę i trzymaj się mocno, żebyś się nie zgubił…

James protestował, ale skończyło się na tym, że znowu się rozdzielili. Albus został z Rose i swoim tatą. W pewnym momencie coś przyciągnęło wzrok Ślizgona. Początkowe zaniepokojenie zmieniło się w strach, kiedy zrozumiał, co to było.

O odrapany, brudny sklep opierało się dwóch mężczyzn. Obaj mieli na sobie czarne uniformy, a z boku chłopiec dostrzegł charakterystyczny srebrny emblemat jednego z nich – miecz skrzyżowany z różdżką.

Szarpnął rękaw szaty ojca.

– Tato. Tato…!

Harry odwrócił się do niego.

– Coś nie w porządku?

Albus wskazał palcem dwóch czarodziejów, choć było to ciężkie zadanie. Mijający ich, sprawiający wrażenie nieświadomego, ludzie utrudniali całą sprawę.

– Och…

– To ludzie Waddleswortha, tato! Zbawienie Różdżek! Rene…

– Wiem, kim są, Albusie – przerwał mu. Nagła wymiana zdań przyciągnęła też uwagę Rose. – To ich posterunek.

– Co takiego? Kilka miesięcy temu… – Zacisnął usta. Za jego głowę została wystawiona nagroda, a ojciec z pewnością o tym wiedział. Nawet powiedział mu kiedyś, żeby trzymał się z daleka od wszystkich Renegatów. Biorąc to pod uwagę, dlaczego ich ignorował? Wiedział przecież, jak działają. Czy nie powinien ich aresztować?

– O nic się nie bój, Albusie – powiedział tata. – Nie mają zamiaru nikogo skrzywdzić.

– Szczerze w to wątpię! – odparował, o wiele za głośniej niż zamierzał. Uświadomienie sobie tego sprawiło, że szybko na nich spojrzał. Ich wzrok się nie spotkał – mężczyźni, z założonymi rękoma, przyglądali się przechodniom.

– Przestań. Nie lubię Zbawienia Różdżek, ale pokój, którego dzisiaj doświadczyliśmy, jest ich zasługą. Waddlesworth rozszerzył swoją działalność i pod każdym ważnym punktem rozmieścił ochroniarzy. W całej Wielkiej Brytanii – także na Pokątnej i w Hogsmeade. Ludzie czują się dziś bezpiecznie, bo pilnują ich Renegaci.

– Ale to…

– Moja praca – skończył za niego Harry. – Tak, wiem. Warren też jest tego świadomy i od czasu „Masakry w Hogsmeade" naciska na zacieśnienie stosunków między Zbawieniem Różdżek a Ministerstwem Magii.

– A czy naprawdę chce współpracować? – zapytał z ciekawością Albus. W każdym artykule, którego przeczytał tego lata, doszukiwał się ukrytego motywu i podstępu; nie wiedział już, w co wierzyć, a w co nie.

– Och, tak. Z pewnością zależy mu na jedności. – Tata skinął głową. – Mówiłem ci już wcześniej: Warren Waddlesworth nie jest złym człowiekiem. Chce wyeliminować terroryzm, a teraz, kiedy Ares jest martwy, koncentruje się na Darvym i jego poczynaniach. Metody, którymi się posługuje, zdecydowanie są dyskusyjne, ale cel szlachetny. Niemniej jednak ważne jest to, że dąży do równości z innego powodu. Wszystko, czym dysponuje Zbawienie Różdżek, to siła robocza – ludzie, którzy mogą pobrudzić sobie ręce; a potrzebuje zasobów. Ministerstwo może mu je zaoferować. Wyobraź sobie, co mógłby zrobić Waddlesworth, mając w swoim arsenale Insta-Fiuu.

W umyśle Albusa momentalnie pojawił się Młot, potężny i brutalny Renegat, wpadający do pierwszego napotkanego domu i chwytającego niczego niespodziewające się dziecko za gardło.

Zadrżał.

– Przerażające, prawda?

Ślizgon skinął głową, a potem weszli do sklepu. Z racji tego, że był bardziej niż zadowolony ze stanu swoich przyrządów astronomicznych, po prostu stał przy drzwiach i patrzył, jak Rose biega w kółko, szukając czegoś dla siebie. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że tata z roztargnieniem stuka stopą w drewnianą podłogę. Wiedział, że nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie martwił się kwotą zakupów bratanicy, bo w najgorszym wypadku szwagier bez problemu by go spłacił. Harry chciał, żeby Rose się pospieszyła. Intuicja podpowiada Albusowi, że widok Renegatów sprawił, że ojciec poczuł się nieswojo.

Sklep opuścili z zakupionym czerwono-złotym teleskopem. Był to na tyle cenny towar, że właściciel „Obieżyświata" – zarośnięty, wysoki mężczyzna z uwydatnionymi kośćmi policzkowymi – niecierpliwie liczył za niego znaczną ilość gotówki.

W sklepie piśmienniczym Albus zrobił duże zakupy. Potrzebował dużego zapasu atramentu i pergaminu (prawie cały, jaki miał w domu, zużył na listy do przyjaciół i Mirry). Na końcu poszli też do Esów i Floresów, żeby zakupić potrzebne książki.

Lily, Hugona i ich opiekunów nigdzie nie było widać. Al przyglądał się zbędnym tytułom, podczas gdy ojciec kolekcjonował podręczniki. Rose co jakiś czas wrzucała dodatkową lekturę do koszyka, jakby kupka, którą już zgromadziła, wydawała jej się za mała. Ciężko było nie zauważyć, że w księgarni praktycznie wszystko było nowiuteńkie i – co ważniejsze – ukierunkowane na samoobronę. Zamrugał, kiedy dotarł do całej półki zatytułowanej „_Rzucić klątwę czy dać się przekląć?_", „_Ofensywny przewodnik po przekleństwach, klątwach i urokach!_ – wreszcie w sprzedaży!" Albus z ciekawością wziął do ręki jedną pozycję i otworzył na losowej stronie, gdzie zobaczył inkantację „Acuelabium" wraz ze szczegółowym jej opisem. Zanim jednak zagłębił się w tekście, usłyszał dzwonek przy drzwiach i zerknął na nowych klientów.

Do sklepu weszło dwóch Renegatów w czarnych szatach. Serce chłopca podskoczyło nerwowo i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie ku ladzie – niezmiernie się rozczarował. Tata stał w miejscu, swobodnie bawiąc się sakiewką z pieniędzmi.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego przelotnie, po czym przeszli obok, jakby miesiąc temu wcale nie figurował na ich zielonej liście. Westchnął z ulgą, nie potrafiąc wyjaśnić swojego strachu. Ojciec powiedział mu przecież, że tym razem Renegaci nie chcą go zabić, a chronić. Dlaczego więc zamarł, kiedy ich zobaczył?

– Wszystko w porządku, Al?

Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił się do kuzynki.

– Hm? Że… że co?

– Gapisz się na ten stos, jakby zrobił ci coś złego. – Rose uniosła brew. Najwyraźniej nie zwróciła uwagi na Renegatów i stąd pomysł, że piorunował wzrokiem książki.

– Och… hm…

– Też martwię się o SUMy – powiedziała nadzwyczaj łagodnie i we wspierającym geście, poklepała go po ramieniu. – Jeśli cię to jakoś pocieszy, to zawsze chętnie trochę ci pomogę. Dam znać, kiedy zacznę się uczyć. Jestem też pewna, że Lance nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby podzielić się z tobą wiedzą. No wiesz, na testach poszło mu fantastycznie…

Albus pokiwał niemrawo głową, po czym uśmiechnął się słabo. Kilka minut później wyszli z księgarni, taszcząc olbrzymie torby.

– Większość mamy chyba z głowy – stwierdził tata. – Powinniśmy spotkać się z resztą…

– Czekaj! – Rose podskoczyła w miejscu. – Czy moglibyśmy rozejrzeć się za prezentem dla Lance'a, wujku Harry? _Proszę! _Nigdzie daleko, może do sklepu z używanymi rzeczami – to nie musi być nic wielkiego…

Tata westchnął, zamyślony.

– Co powiecie na wycieczkę do Gringotta, dzieciaki?

Albus wymienił zdziwione spojrzenie z Rose. Potem uniósł wysoko brwi.

– Skąd ten pomysł?

– W pobliżu jest kilka sklepów z magicznym sprzętem, a i tak planowałem wstąpić tam na chwilę. Muszę… sprawdzić konto…

– Jestem za! – powiedział szybko Al, czując, jak wraca dawne zainteresowanie Pokątną. Będzie to jego pierwsza wycieczka do czarodziejskiego banku, a miał już piętnaście lat.

Rose zapiszczała radośnie, po czym całą trójką skierowali się do zatłoczonej, głośnej głównej ulicy. Po drodze Albus widział kilku uważnie patrolujących Renegatów, ale gdy minął już czwartą czy piątą parę, przyzwyczaił się do ich widoku i obecności. Ojciec także nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi.

Skręcili w pobliżu skrzyżowania z ulicą Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i przed nimi roztoczył się słynny Gringott. Wspaniały budynek. W przeciwieństwie do obskurnych sklepów czy pubów bank otaczała aura majestatu i wyższości. Samo stanie w jego świetle sprawiało, że na Albusa przeszedł dreszcz podekscytowania. Oczami wyobraźni widział już wnętrze przypominające kwaterę główną Zbawienia Różdżek – eleganckie, bogato zdobione meble i graną w tle przyjemną dla ucha muzykę. Oceniając po wyglądzie zewnętrznym, Gringott w środku musiał być jeszcze wspanialszy. Wrażenie to potęgował też fakt, że był to jeden z najlepiej strzeżonych czarodziejskich budynków.

– Trzymajcie się blisko – powiedział tata. – Będziemy tam tylko przez chwilkę. Nie muszę zaglądać do skrytki.

Weszli po marmurowych schodach i podeszli do gigantycznych brązowych drzwi. Ochrona, póki co sprawiała wrażenie znikomej, ale Albus był przekonany, że prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo czyhało na oszustów w środku. Ojciec otworzył drzwi, ukazując światu kolejną salę, zakończoną srebrnym przejściem. Po bokach stały dwa gobliny.

Groźne i przeszywające wzrokiem stworzenia, patrzyły na nich z największą ostrożnością. Ubrani byli w oszałamiającą mieszankę szkarłatu i złota. Nie oderwały od nich spojrzenia nawet na sekundę, dopóki nie podeszli do drzwi.

– Dozaku. – Tata skinął głową na stojącego po prawej stronie goblina. Albus spojrzał na przejście i zauważył blady, wyblakły napis po lewej stronie.

_Wejdź tu, przybyszu, lecz pomnij na los,_

_Tych, którzy dybią na cudzy trzos._

_Bo ci, którzy biorą, co nie jest ich,_

_Wnet pożałują żądz niskich swych._

_Więc jeśli wchodzisz, by zwiedzić loch_

_I wykraść złoto, obrócisz się w proch._

_Złodzieju, strzeż się, usłyszałeś dzwon_

_Co ci zwiastuje pewny, szybki zgon._

_Jeśli zagarniesz cudzy trzos_

_Znajdziesz nie złoto, lecz marny los.**_

Obok złowieszczo brzmiącego ostrzeżenia, po prawej stronie drzwi, pojawił się drugi napis: _„Tak, naprawdę mamy smoki! Pamiętaj o tym, zanim wściubisz nos do nie swojego skarbca!"._

Albus przełknął ślinę, po czym przekroczył próg. To, co tam zobaczył, wystarczyło, by zarówno on, jak i Rose zachłysnęli się z wrażenia. Znajdowali się w przeogromnej marmurowej sali, wypełnionej wścibskimi i złowrogo wyglądającymi goblinami, spacerującymi wte i wewte, oraz siedzącymi za dużymi ladami. W banku było też kilkoro czarodziejów, ale nikt nie skupiał się na pogaduszkach – wszyscy zwyczajnie prowadzili interesy. Gringott nie był miejscem spotkań towarzyskich.

Między każdym kontuarem wprawiona była długa szklana szyba, ukazująca tylną alejkę. Kiedy Albus próbował przez nią zajrzeć, uświadomił sobie coś niesamowicie ważnego: po banku nie kręcił się ani jednej czarodziej w czerni; Gringott był wolny od Renegatów. Już miał zapytać tatę o powód takiego stanu rzeczy, ale podeszli akurat do dostępnego stanowiska.

– Pańska godność? – spytał goblin w okularach.

– Harry Potter – odpowiedział ojciec, co stworzenie szybko zanotowało na leżącym przed nim dokumencie. – Nie przyszedłem tu w mojej sprawie – dodał szybko.

Goblin zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

– Po co się pan tu fatygował? – skrzeknął.

– Interesuje mnie stan konta innego klienta – odpowiedział zwięźle tata.

Albus rzucił mu zaintrygowane spojrzenie.

– Potrzeba podpisu i klucza właściciela konta, ale nawet z nimi to dłużący się proces.

Harry pospiesznie wyciągnął kartkę papieru i podsunął ją goblinowi. Ten przejrzał ją i ponownie zmrużył oczy. Ostatecznie skinął głową.

Tata odwrócił się do Albusa. Rose zmarszczyła brwi.

– Macie coś przeciwko poczekaniu sobie tam? – Głową wskazał tłoczny róg sali.

Ślizgon otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Harry kontynuował:

– To nie potrwa długo.

Chłopiec zacisnął usta, mnąc w nich sarkastyczne „czy to rozkaz?" i posłusznie odmaszerował z kuzynką u boku. Rozsadzało mu głowę, kiedy próbował zrozumieć, co takiego kombinuje tata. Rose oparła się o jedno z wysokich szklanych okien, podczas gdy Albus stanął nieruchomo, starając się unikać spieszących się pracowników banku.

– Kto został Prefektem Slytherinu? – spytała nieoczekiwanie kuzynka.

– Hm? Och… Nie jestem pewien, co do dziewczyny, ale z chłopaków Scorpius.

Rose westchnęła ciężko.

– Naprawdę? _Scorpius_ dostał odznakę, a ja nie?

Albus przewrócił oczami, obrażony z dwóch powodów. Malfoy był jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół i gdyby tylko usłyszał to, co powiedziała właśnie dziewczyna, w której jest zakochany, pękłoby mu serce.

– Nie zrozum mnie źle, Al – kontynuowała Rose. – Scorpius nie jest głupi ani nic w tym guście. Po prostu nigdy nie widziałam, by mierzył tak wysoko.

– Cóż. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – W takim razie, skoro dostał odznakę, kiedy się nie starał, to czego dokona, gdy w końcu zacznie?

Dziewczyna zamilkła, ale dzięki jej pytaniu coś zaskoczyło w umyśle Albusa.

– A kto może być partnerem Mirry?

– Najprawdopodobniej Charlie – westchnęła, bezmyślnie patrząc się przed siebie.

Zmarszczył brwi. Z Charliem Eckleyem łączyła go długotrwała wzajemna wrogość od praktycznie pierwszego roku nauki. Zakończyła się dopiero jakiś czas temu, ale wciąż czuł się nieswojo na myśl, że dawny rywal będzie spacerował z Mirrą szkolnymi korytarzami w świetle księżyca…

Spojrzał w przestrzeń, a potem wrócił do roztrząsania sprawy taty. Wtem coś przykuło jego uwagę. Na zewnątrz, zaledwie kilka okien od tego Rose, niemalże biegła postać w czerni, wyglądająca, jakby za wszelką cenę nie chciała zostać zauważona.

Niepokojące.

– Padnij, Rose – powiedział szybko.

– Co?

– Po prostu padnij!

Wyglądając na nadąsaną, schyliła bez słowa głowę. Albus z napięciem patrzył, jak zamaskowany mężczyzna (teraz już mógł to stwierdzić) przechodził obok ich okna. Niestety, spojrzał prosto w nie.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zanotował umysł Ślizgona, była kredowa, blada skóra i rude włosy, prawie że szczelnie owinięte szatą. Potem zarejestrował zadarty nos i paciorkowate, przeszywające oczy, które szybko uciekły, przerywając niespodziewany kontakt wzrokowy.

Warren Waddlesworth.

– Co do dia…

Czarodziej minął kolejne okno, po czym zniknął z pola widzenia. Albus obserwował, jak garbi się, uciekając. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że Waddlesworth miał zaciśnięte w cienką linię usta i drżące z frustracji pięści.

Nastolatek poczuł się zdezorientowany. Co Waddlesworth robił na Ulicy Pokątnej? Czy nie miał teraz przypadkiem przemawiać w Hogsmeade? Głodny odpowiedzi odwrócił się na pięcie i zapominając o tym, że miał się nie ruszać z miejsca, chciał wybiec z banku.

– Albusie, przestań! – syknęła Rose. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

Nie słuchał jej. Puścił się pędem przez korytarz, po drodze upuszczając torbę z książkami i przewracając jednego z goblinów. Wszyscy wokół zwrócili na niego uwagę i zaczęli mruczeć coś pod nosem. W końcu stało się najgorsze – ktoś krzyknął: „Łapać go!".

Albus był niewysoki, szybki i zwinny. Uniknął na prędko przygotowanej przeszkody i pędził dalej. Z tyłu głowy brzęczał mu ostrzegawczy dzwonek, mówiący, że postępuje głupio i że już raz dał się na to nabrać, ale tym razem sytuacja wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Ojciec zapewnił go, że Renegaci nie stanowią już bezpośredniego zagrożenia i zbyt płonął z ciekawości, żeby się dowiedzieć, co takiego kombinował Waddlesworth, by się tym przejmować.

Wypadł przez srebrne drzwi i minął dwóch goblińskich strażników. Jeden z nich rzucił się za nim w pogoń.

– Zatrzymaj się! Złodziej! ZŁODZIEJ!

Albus wybiegł przez główne wrota i skręcił ostro w prawo, kierując się drogą, którą spieszył się Waddlesworth. Chciał biec dalej, ale potknął się o coś niewidzialnego. Odwrócił się, zaskoczony, i zobaczył, że goniący go goblin ma podniesiony do góry wskazujący palec. Zrozumiał, że użyto na nim magii.

– Złodziej! – skrzeknął ponownie.

– Niczego nie ukradłem – odpowiedział szybko chłopiec, zrywając się z miejsca. Był niewiarygodnie zirytowany. Waddlesworth mógł się już dawno aportować.

– Bieg dla zdrowia? – parsknęło stworzenie, po czym pstryknęło palcami. Albus poczuł, jak coś uderza go w brzuch i zwala z nóg. Upadł na czworaka, dysząc, podczas gdy goblin okrążył go ostrożnie.

Po chwili usłyszał więcej zbliżających się kroków, co sprawiło, że poczuł się zagrożony. Zerwał się na równe nogi i w mgnieniu oka wyciągnął różdżkę.

– _Reducto!_ – krzyknął. Zaklęcie ugodziło goblina prosto w twarz, przez co obrócił się w powietrzu i wylądował na brzuchu.

Albus przyjął postawę bojową i właśnie wtedy dobiegł go dochodzący zza rogu ludzki głos.

– Zatrzymaj się! Jesteś aresztowany!

Odwrócił się i z szoku opuścił różdżkę. Przed nim stała kobieta w średnim wieku, z dużymi okularami osadzonymi na nasadzie nosa i mysimi włosami. Była w pełni przygotowana do walki.

– Rzuć różdżkę!

– Hm? – Zamrugał zaskoczony. – Kim do diabła je…

– Powiedziałam „rzuć różdżkę"! – powtórzyła głośniej i uniosła swoją wyżej. – Albo wykonasz polecenie, albo zmuszę cię do tego siłą!

* * *

*** Whizz Hard Books – **czarodziejskie wydawnictwo. Najpopularniejszą wydaną przez nich książką w oryginale był „Quidditch przez wieki"

** „Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" autorstwa J. K. Rowling, tłumaczenia Andrzeja Polkowskiego


	4. Chapter 4

**Toudix** \- zrzućmy to na karb przytłoczenia wspaniałością Gringotta i wyskakującą nagle zza przysłowiowych krzaków osobą Waddleswortha

* * *

**Rozdział 4**

**Janine Fischer**

* * *

Albus gapił się na stojącą przed nim kobietę. Trzymając w dłoni różdżkę, był w przysłowiowej kropce.

– Powtarzam ostatni raz! – zaskrzeczała. – Rzuć ją!

– Kim jesteś? – spytał głupio, nie mogąc zrozumieć, dlaczego jakaś nieznana mu, obca czarownica rości sobie prawo do wydawania mu rozkazów. Poza tym, że wyglądała na raczej zaniedbaną i – trzeba było to przyznać – nieatrakcyjną, nie widział w niej nic ciekawego.

Kobieta sięgnęła do szat i wyjęła z nich srebrną odznakę z dużą literą „M" pośrodku. By wywrzeć na nim lepsze wrażenie, uniosła ją o wiele wyżej, niż było to konieczne.

– Janine Fischer – powiedziała twardo, a Albus, w ułamku sekundy rozpoznawszy to nazwisko, natychmiast rzucił różdżkę. – Auror z ramienia Ministerstwa Magii oraz jedyna osoba, której powinieneś się bezapelacyjnie słuchać.

– Nie wiedziałem, kim pani je…

– Lubisz atakować gobliny? – przerwała mu i głową wskazała leżącego na ziemi stwora. – Jesteś w tym dobry. – Obnażyła niebezpiecznie zęby.

– Nikogo nie zaatakowałem! – zaprotestował zaciekle Albus, nieco przestraszony możliwymi konsekwencjami swoich pochopnych działań i zdezorientowany sposobem, w jaki w ogóle do tego doszło. – On zaatakował mnie pierwszy!

– Ustawa o Postępowaniu w Sprawie Kradzieży z 1824 r. daje każdemu pracownikowi czarodziejskiego Gringotta prawo do ataku na złodzieja, o ile nie będzie on skutkował śmiercią. Goblin nie popełnił żadnego przestępstwa – wyjaśniła rzeczowym tonem.

– Niczego nie ukra… – Zamknął usta, gdyż usłyszał pospieszne kroki. Odetchnął z ulgą. Ojciec jest już w drodze. Przyjdzie i wszystko naprostuje…

Zza rogu wyszedł zupełnie kto inny – wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o dziwnie uczesanych czarnych włosach i okrągłych okularach osadzonych na nosie, podobnych do tych Fischer. Zobaczywszy ich, zatrzymał się gwałtownie w miejscu. W dłoni trzymał mały notatnik i pióro.

– Złapała go pani!

– I to na gorącym uczynku, Wendell! – stwierdziła zadowolona. – Zanotuj, proszę: młodzieniec o wybuchowym temperamencie – niedoszły złodziej – wbrew ministerialnemu prawu atakuje upoważnione magiczne stworzenie; z różdżką w dłoni przeciwstawia się aresztowaniu przez organ władzy…

– Nieprawda! Wymyśla to sobie pani! – krzyknął oskarżycielsko Albus. – Nie zrobiłem niczego złego! Po prostu zobaczyłem kogoś znajomego i wybiegłem z banku! Niczego nie ukradłem!

– Niech pani nie zapomni o niewychowaniu i braku szacunku, pani Fischer. – Mężczyzna, którego czarownica nazwała Wendellem, zachłysnął się własnym odkryciem i prawie wyrwał kilka kartek z notatnika, w rozgorączkowaniu próbując przewrócić szybko stronę. – Przerwał starszemu wpół zdania!

– To nie przestępstwo, choć wciąż istotny fakt. – Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

Albusowi opadła szczęka. Stał głupio, wytrzeszczając oczy, kiedy Fischer podeszła do niego spokojnym krokiem. W międzyczasie leżący na ziemi goblin usiadł i wyglądał, jakby miał zawroty głowy. Zza rogu dobiegł odgłos kolejnych kroków i chłopiec westchnął głośno z ulgi, widząc najbardziej pożądaną przez sobie osobę. Ojciec miał w dłoni różdżkę, a za nim stała spanikowana Rose.

– Co się tu dzieje? – Głos Harry'ego drżał. – Albusie, dlaczego… Jan!

Fischer odwróciła się, schowała odznakę i odrzuciła do tyłu skołtunione włosy.

– A więc to _twój _chłopak! – Uniosła różdżkę.

– Tak – odpowiedział stanowczo tata i schował własną. – To mój syn, Albus.

– Najprawdopodobniej… sekretna kooperacja… ojciec ze statusem kryminalnym… – wymruczał cicho Wendell, namiętnie skrobiąc w swoim notatniku.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

– Opuść różdżkę, Jan – powiedział lekceważąco. – Masz zły obraz sytuacji.

Kobieta zamrugała, po czym z powrotem odwróciła się do Albusa i ponownie przyjęła postawę bojową.

– Trzeba go aresztować, Potter…

Ojciec w mgnieniu oka wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Z nienaturalną dla człowieka zwinnością, skierował ją na współpracowniczkę.

– Nie mierz do niego! – Nonszalancki ton zastąpił wzburzonym. – Nie masz w tym żadnego interesu! Oboje wiemy, że nie zrobił nic złego!

Wendell wciąż notował. Albus, z zapartych tchem, czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Koniec końców to Fischer ustąpiła.

– Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy, Potter – splunęła, wykrzywiając wargi. Potem schowała różdżkę. – Tym razem pozwolę twojemu synowi się wywinąć. – Uśmiechnęła się chytrze. – Tobie pozostawiam zajęcie się jego przestępczą działalnością.

Ślizgon otworzył usta, by zaprotestować.

– Ja nie…

– Albusie – ostrzegł go krótko, lecz ostro ojciec, co znaczyło definitywny koniec wykłócania się o prawdę.

Janine Fischer odwróciła się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem odeszła. Wendell był u jej boku, prawie że stykając się z kobietą ramieniem. Gdy zniknęli z zasięgu wzroku i najprawdopodobniej też słuchu, Albus schylił się i podniósł swoją różdżkę. W międzyczasie tata podszedł do goblina i kucnął przy nim.

– Bardzo przepraszam – powiedział, pomagając mu wstać. – Grazer, czyż nie?

Stworzenie wydało z siebie skrzek, który równie dobrze mógł być niezręcznym chrząknięciem, jak i szyderczym parsknięciem. Następnie skinął głową.

– Zapewniam cię, że nie doszło do żadnej kradzieży, Grazerze. Masz moje słowo, że było to zwykłe nieporozumienie. Już załatwiłem tę sprawę z twoimi przełożonymi. Jeśli chcesz, bym cię odprowadził i…

Goblin znowu skrzeknął i odwrócił się, zataczając, a potem skręcił za róg. Jego ciche mruczenie było słyszalne jeszcze przez kilka długich sekund. Albus został sam na sam z tatą i kuzynką. Był wkurzony tym zajściem; był zły także na siebie, że tak głupio zareagował. Czemu nie pomyślał, zanim rzucił się w pogoń?

– W porządku – powiedział pokojowo ojciec. – Chodźmy stąd.

Wyszli na ulicę, gdzie nie było ani śladu bankowego zamieszania. Gdy znowu zaczęli zachowywać się normalnie, Albus odezwał się pierwszy. Chciał odciągnąć myśli wszystkich od minionego wydarzenia.

– I co? Sprawdzili ci to konto? – spytał taty.

– W rzeczy samej – odpowiedział Harry i przesunął się troszkę na lewo, by syn mógł iść obok niego.

– Czyje było?

– W zasadzie to nikogo ważnego. To była wyłącznie moja inicjatywa. Chciałem sprawdzić konta współpracowników.

– Dlaczego?

– Musiałem się przekonać, czy Waddlesworth przekazywał złoto co poniektórym pracownikom Ministerstwa.

Zanim Albus zdążył otworzyć usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, Rose wybuchnęła. Oczywiście, poruszyła temat, który przysporzył tylko i wyłącznie samych kłopotów; nie potrafiła zignorować tej sytuacji i udawać, że nie miała miejsca.

– Krzyczałam za Albusem, żeby nie wybiegał na zewnątrz, wujku! Kazałam mu przestać! Naprawdę! Wiedziałam, że to głupi pomysł, ale wiesz, znasz go, czasami ma tylko siano w głowie…

– Dziękuję, Rose. – Głos Harry'ego był wyprany z jakichkolwiek emocji.

– Naprawdę nic nie zrobiłem, tato! – Wyprzedził mężczyznę, by móc się wytłumaczyć, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nie…

– Wiem – przerwał mu ojciec, nawet nie zwalniając. – Nie jestem na ciebie zły.

– No naprawdę! – Albus potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł, ot tak sobie uwierzyć w prawdziwość tych słów.

– Wiem – powtórzył Harry, rzucając synowi wszechwiedzące spojrzenie. – I wierz mi lub nie, ale pani Fischer też wiedziała, że jesteś niewinny.

– Ona… że co…?

Nastolatek zwolnił kroku i znowu zrównał się z ojcem, który ciężko westchnął. Rose zamrugała, zdezorientowana, a potem wbiła w nich wzrok, wyraźnie zaciekawiona tą rewelacją.

– Miałem nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Obawiam się, że pani Fischer bardzo się stara, żeby mi się przeciwstawić.

– Prze… przeciwstawić? – Albus uniósł wysoko brwi, niepewny, czy dobrze usłyszał. Wiedział, że wujek Ron wybitnie nie lubi tej całej Janine Fischer i z góry założył, że tata jest do niej tak samo nastawiony, ale jakby na to nie spojrzeć, wszyscy są Aurorami; powinni dążyć do jedności, a nie stawać wobec siebie w opozycji…

– Dokładnie tak. Jan doskonale wiedziała, że nie zrobiłeś nic złego. To oczywiste, że nie dokonałeś rabunku – jesteś piętnastoletnim chłopcem, a Gringott jest jedną najlepiej chronionych czarodziejskich fortec. Nikt, kto zdecydowałby się na kradzież, nie udowodniłby swojej winy, poprzez głupie wybiegnięcie przez frontowe drzwi. Co do goblina: niestety, ten gatunek znany jest z tego, że atakuje jako pierwszy. I postąpiłeś słusznie, broniąc się. Fischer wcale nie chciała cię aresztować.

– Nie? – zdziwili się nastolatkowie.

– Nie. Chciała cię zatrzymać na krótki okres.

– Czy to nie to samo? – spytał Ślizgon.

– Niekoniecznie. Jak już mówiłem, Jan wiedziała, że niczym nie zawiniłeś. Wcieliła się w rolę, żeby przy pomocy prawa, wydobyć z ciebie kilka przydatnych informacji. Rzekoma kradzież z Gringotta była dla niej tylko pretekstem.

– Co takiego? – Albus wybałuszył oczy, przez co omal nie wpadł na idącego z naprzeciwko małego chłopca, który z roztargnieniem bawił się jakąś zabawką. – Dlaczego miałaby tak kombinować?

– By dowiedzieć się o mnie więcej. Nie daj się zwieść, Albusie. Jan od samego początku wiedziała, że jesteś moim synem, a to z kolei czyni cię nieocenionym narzędziem w dążeniu do osiągnięcia jej celu – zdobyciu informacji. Janine Fischer jest tak samo entuzjastycznie nastawienia do dzielenia ze mną stanowiska, tak jak ja z nią, a to głównie dlatego, że mamy różne opinie na temat tego, co jest obecnie największym zagrożeniem.

– A co jest? – drążył nastolatek, nie mogąc się nadziwić, że dowiedział się tak dużo.

Ojciec westchnął.

– Nie powiem ci, Albusie. Nie dlatego, że nie chcę, ale dlatego, że zajęłoby to absurdalnie dużo czasu – wytłumaczenie wszystkich szczegółów i rozważenie zmiennych. Jedyne co mi pozostaje, to przeproszenie cię za te niedogodności. Nie sądziłem, że Jan upadnie tak nisko, by naskakiwać na ciebie, próbując mnie zdyskredytować.

Ślizgon zamilkł, zadowolony z udzielonych mu odpowiedzi, mimo że w środku wciąż płonął z ciekawości. Tak czy inaczej, już raczej wiedział, do czego zmierza tata – jest pełen wątpliwości i nie wie, co w tych trudnych czasach jest większym zagrożeniem: Mroczny Sojusz czy Zbawienie Różdżek.

Niemal jak na zawołanie, ojciec wznowił rozmowę.

– Tak na marginesie to, co sprawiło, że w ogóle tak wybiegłeś z Gringotta? Gobliny może i są surowe, ale na pewno nie zabroniłyby ci skorzystania z toalety…

– Zobaczył coś przez okno – wypaliła Rose.

Albus zmrużył z wyrzutem oczy, podczas gdy Harry spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

– Co takiego?

Moment wahania. Jeszcze rok, a nawet kilka miesięcy temu, wymyśliłby sobie jakiś absurdalny, moralnie wątpliwy powód, by łgać na tak poważny temat i zachowywać się jak kilkuletnie dziecko. Teraz z kolei czuł, że wyznanie tacie prawdy jest najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem z możliwych. Musiał się też odwdzięczyć – ojciec także mu nie skłamał.

– Widziałem Waddleswortha idącego uliczką – odpowiedział, unikając wzroku mężczyzny. – Byłem ciekawy, co kombinuje… więc pobiegłem za nim…

Rose wydała z siebie cierpiętnicze westchnienie, a Harry spojrzał na niego z jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem.

– Waddleswortha? Dziwne. Miał być w Hogsmeade i wygłaszać przemówienie…

– No wiem! Właśnie dlatego zacząłem go gonić!

– Jesteś w stu procentach pewien, że to był on? Miał może założony kaptur lub…

– Jestem całkowicie pewien! – Skinął sobie głową. – Wszędzie rozpoznałbym tą jego oślizgłą twarz – dodał ciszej, bo właśnie mijało ich dwóch gburowato wyglądających członków Zbawienia Różdżek.

Ojciec zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Ciekawe, nie powiem. Jutro w pracy sprawdzę, czy któryś z moich ludzi był w Hogsmeade. Byłoby bardzo dziwne, gdyby Waddlesworth wygłosił gorące przemówienie, zwiedzając Ulicę Pokątną…

– Nie wierzysz mi, tato? – Albus zmarkotniał. W głosie czarodzieja wyczuł wątpiącą nutę.

– Wierzę, synu – odpowiedział bez chwili wahania Harry. – Zapewniam cię, że przyjrzę się temu bliżej, ale to później. Teraz musimy pochwalić się mamie książkami…

Wrócili do zrujnowanego sklepu Ollivandera, gdzie razem z Hagridem była reszta ich rodziny. Lily i Hugo wydawali się zadowoleni ze swoich zakupów, zaś Jamesa ewidentnie bolał fakt, że był pod opieką wuja przez większość dnia.

– Jak wam poszło? – spytał Ron.

– Nieźle – odpowiedział Harry. – Och, i tak przy okazji, jesteś mi winien coś około dziesięciu miliardów galeonów.

Obaj szeroko się uśmiechnęli.

Na tę wzmiankę Rose wyciągnęła z torby swój nowy teleskop i zaczęła go pokazywać Lily i Hugonowi. Dopiero wtedy Albus zauważył, że Hagrid stoi w znacznej odległości – wszystko wskazywało na to, że na poważnie wziął do siebie rolę opiekuna i strażnika; chciał być tak profesjonalny, jak to tylko możliwe.

– Co wam tak długo zajęło? – spytała ciocia Hermiona.

– Miałem małe prawne kłopoty – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą tata.

– Jak to? – Policzki mamy pokryły się szkarłatem.

– Albus prawie wylądował w Azkabanie. – Uśmiechnął się ojciec i żartobliwie szturchnął syna w ramię.

– Co takiego?! – krzyknęła Ginny.

– Co? Jakim cudem? – James rozdziawił buzię.

Al chciał się obronić, ale matka nie dała mu dojść do słowa.

– O czym ty mówisz, Harry?

– Nic poważnego, Gin – zwrócił się do żony. – To nie była jego wina, a Fischer, Ron – dodał do szwagra.

Wujek przewrócił oczami.

– A ten ciołek był razem z nią? Jak mu tam było?

– Puckerd?

– Puker? – Ron uniósł brew.

– Puckerd – powtórzył tata.

– Sucker, jakkolwiek się nazywał. Był z nią?

– Był – skrzywił się Harry, na co wujek uniósł z frustracji ręce.

Coś zaskoczyło w umyśle Albusa.

– Czekaj, to był ten koleś z notatnikiem?

– Zgadza się. – Ojciec skinął głową. – Wendell Puckerd.

– Kto to tak właściwie?

– Ten gościu nie jest nawet osobą, a bardziej dopełnieniem osoby – Puckerd jest nieodłącznym kretem Fischer.

Wszyscy się roześmiali, choć ciocia Hermiona rzuciła mężowi surowe spojrzenie, zanim znów się odezwał.

– Nie bierz tego na poważnie, to tylko żarty. W rzeczywistości Puckerd jest moją najmniej lubianą osobą w Ministerstwie Magii. – Wzruszył ramionami wujek.

– Wygrywa w przebiegach z tą staruszką z Departamentu Praw Centaurów? – zachichotał Harry.

– Hm, ona wcale nie jest taka zła, jeśli nie muszę jej wąchać…

Albus odsunął się od reszty rodziny, zastanawiając się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Osoba posiadająca jakiś autorytet z przybocznym służącym momentalnie przypominała mu Waddleswortha i Młota. Nagle, z niepokojem się rozejrzał, sprawdzając, czy w pobliżu nie czają się jacyś Renegaci.

– Wydaje mi się, że możemy już ruszać – powiedział tata.

– Kiedy ja wciąż nie kupiłam prezentu urodzinowego dla Lance'a! – zaprotestowała głośno Rose.

Albus w ciszy obserwował pięciominutową debatę kuzynki z ciocią, by w końcu wyruszyć raz jeszcze do jednego sklepu. Kiedy ostatni zakup został zrobiony, pomachali na pożegnanie Hagridowi i wrócili bezpiecznie do rezydencji Potterów przy pomocy Insta-Fiuu.

– Przygotuję obiad – powiedziała natychmiast mama. – No już, idźcie wypakować swoje rzeczy!

Ciocia poszła sprawdzić pranie, zostawiając dzieci z resztą dorosłych. Wszyscy rozsiedli się w kuchni, gdzie James wziął na siebie rozdzielanie zakupów.

– „Standardowa księga zaklęć: stopień trzeci". Zgadza się, Al?

Ślizgon przewrócił oczami, a chichocząca Lily odebrała swój podręcznik. Po niej przyszła kolej na Hugo. W międzyczasie Rose przetrzepywała torby, wyłamując się z cierpliwie czekającej na swoją kolej grupki. Na jej nieszczęście, szukaną przez nią lekturę znalazł Jaimie.

– „101 łatwych sposobów, by uczynić czarownicę atrakcyjniejszą".

Dziewczyna wyrwała kuzynowi swój zakup, po czym złapała go w niedźwiedzi uścisk. Szybko rozejrzała się wokół, czy nie usłyszał tego jakiś dorosły i popędziła na górę. Albus, w nagłym zrozumieniu, uświadomił sobie, dlaczego w sklepie położyła tyle książek na ladzie i czemu tak się uśmiechała pod nosem, kiedy myślała, że nikt nie widzi – chciała ukryć tę konkretną.

Wtem jego uwagę przykuła potajemna rozmowa taty i wujka. Zaciekawiony, podszedł do nich. Obaj spojrzeli na niego pytająco, gdy usiadł naprzeciwko.

– Masz wszystko, co twoje? – spytał ojciec.

– Tak. O czym tak sobie gadacie?

– Jeśli mam być szczery to rozmawiamy o tym, w którym kolorze bluzki byłoby ci najlepiej. – Uśmiechnął się wujek Ron. – Twój tata obstawia zieloną, bo wiesz, podkreślałaby twoje oczy, ale coś mi mówi, że chyba najlepiej ci będzie w jasnoróżowym…

Albus zaśmiał się cicho, a potem wbił spojrzenie w Harry'ego, który z poważnym wyrazem twarzy splatał ze sobą dłonie.

– Omawialiśmy to, na co zwróciłeś uwagę, kiedy byliśmy na Pokątnej.

Uniósł wysoko brwi i, o dziwo, Ron zrobił dokładnie to samo.

– Tak?

Ojciec skinął głową, a wujek, zrozumiawszy, że ta rozmowa obejdzie się bez tajemnic i pokrętnych tłumaczeń, powtórzył jego ruch.

– Więc mówisz, że widziałeś skradającego się starego Waddleswortha? To całkiem możliwe, ale jak pewnie powiedział ci już tata, musimy sprawdzić, czy odwołał swoją mowę w Hogsmeade, itd.

– Ale wierzysz mi? – spytał niepewnie Albus.

– Oczywiście. Skoro mówisz, że tak było, to ci wierzę, choć przyznaję, że to dość niezwykłe. Nie jest przecież tak, że Warren unika lub nie lubi popularności i uwagi.

– No tak, ale pomyślałem sobie, że coś knuje… – Nastolatek poczuł, że powinien się z tego jakoś wybronić.

– Hej, wcale nie mówię, że tego nie robił. – Wujek uniósł wyżej dłonie w pojednawczym geście. – Twierdzę tylko, że jeżeli faktycznie go widziałeś, to stało się coś niezwykłego.

Albus skinął powoli głową i zauważył, że matka, smażąc ziemniaki, nadstawiła uszu. Kiedy tata także zorientował się w sytuacji, jedynie się uśmiechnął.

– Mama wolałaby, żebyś nie miał pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – szepnął, pochylając ku niemu głowę.

– „Wprowadzenie do Mugoloznawstwa" – powiedział głośniej James. – To twoje, Albusie! Gdzie jest Albus? Albu… Och, tu jesteś.

Hugo wybuchnął śmiechem, po czym odebrał swój podręcznik. Jaimie rzucił na ziemię pustą torbę i wziął do ręki kolejną, pełną czarodziejskich składników eliksirów.

– No dobra, do tego to się nie nadaję – ogłosił uroczyście. – To cała masa obrzydliwości…

– Z których i tak nie będzie pożytku – parsknął wujek Ron.

Albus rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

– Dlaczego? Wiesz, kto będzie naszym nowym nauczycielem?

– Ano – odpowiedział zwięźle, na co tata zmarszczył brwi.

– Ty też wiesz… – Spojrzał na jednego, a potem na drugiego. – Kto?

– Wendell Puckerd – wyznał niechętnie ojciec.

Albus wpadł w popłoch.

– Co? Dlaczego?!

W tym właśnie momencie mama gwałtownie odsunęła patelnię. Po kuchni rozszedł się charakterystyczny metaliczny dźwięk.

– Och, na litość Merlina! Dlaczego od razu nie powiesz mu _wszystkiego_, Harry? I tak wiem, że koniec końców _tak_ właśnie będzie.

James, Lily i Hugo momentalnie umilkli i stłoczyli się wokół nich. Ojciec uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Kto jest kim, tato? – zapytała Lily.

– Właśnie zdradzałem Albusowi tożsamość nowego nauczyciela Eliksirów. Nikt szczególnie ważny. Współpracownik.

Cała trójka, jak na komendę, odwróciła się do nich plecami. Ewidentnie nie byli tym zainteresowani. Al miał jednak kilka pytań.

– Dlaczego w ogóle ten facet? Zna się choć trochę na warzeniu?

– Do pewnego stopnia zapewne tak – odpowiedział wujek. – Aplikował na to stanowisko na rozkaz Fischer. To nie będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy Ministerstwo miesza się w sprawy Hogwartu.

– Ministerstwo to _my_, Ron – syknął ojciec.

– Wiesz, co mam na myśli, Harry…

– Chwila, moment. Dlaczego są tak zainteresowani szkołą?

Mężczyźni wymienili tak znaczące spojrzenia, że Ślizgon poczuł się chory. Tym razem nie będzie trzymał swojego temperamentu w ryzach. Naoglądał się ich tyle przez te wszystkie lata, że miał już tego serdecznie dość…

– Nie ma sensu cię okłamywać, Albusie – stwierdził po dłuższej chwili milczenia tata. – Ministerstwo Magii chce mieć oko na Hogwart, to prawda, ale Janine Fischer wybrała swojego potulnego zwierzaka do tego zadania z osobistego powodu.

– Jakiego?

– Cóż… najprawdopodobniej będzie chciała wyciągnąć od ciebie jakieś informacje.

– Tak jak dzisiaj – stwierdził chłopiec, opierając się dłońmi o stół i pochylając się na krześle.

– Dokładnie.

– A to oznacza, że musisz robić wszystko, co w twojej mocy, by przeciwstawiać się temu kolesiowi – powiedział ochoczo wujek. – Gadaj głośno na zajęciach, prowokuj go na korytarzach i – skoro pewnie jesteś od niego lepszy w Eliksirach – wlej mu czegoś do soku dyniowego…

– Nie podsuwaj mu pomysłów, Ron – uciął szwagrowi tata, a potem odwrócił się do syna. – Mówię teraz całkowicie na poważnie, Albusie. To bardzo ważne. Kiedy chodziłem jeszcze do szkoły… nie otrzymałem informacji, których chciałem. Skutkowało to straszliwymi konsekwencjami, które zrodziły się z wielu nieporozumień i ogólnego zamieszania. To, o czym teraz rozmawiamy, mówię ci nie jako ojciec, próbujący chronić dziecko, a jako osoba, która cię ostrzega. Osobiście wolałbym, żeby to jeden z moich ludzi został przyjęty na stanowisko nauczyciela Eliksirów, ale mój powrót do przychylności społecznej zabiera mi za dużo czasu, bym mógł się tym zająć. Janine Fischer wciąż jest u władzy w Ministerstwie Magii i obrała taki właśnie sposób. Puckerd będzie próbował coś z ciebie wyciągnąć, więc uważaj na to, co mówisz głośno – nawet najbliższym przyjaciołom, bo może spróbować wykorzystać także ich…

– A co niby takiego miałbym mu w ogóle powiedzieć? – spytał Albus. – Przecież nie robisz nic złego!

– Jan zrobi wszystko, by zdobyć jakieś obciążające mnie dowody. Od zawsze wierzyła, tak jak kilka lat temu paru jej podobnych, że jestem beznadziejnym Szefem Biura Aurorów i co więcej, ma wrażenie, że tylko reputacja przywróciła mnie do łaski zarówno opinii publicznej, jak i władzy. Gdyby dowiedziała się o mnie czegoś, co pozwoliłoby jej obrócić kota ogonem, natychmiast by to zrobiła.

– Gdyby do tego doszło, mielibyśmy przechlapane – kontynuował wujek. – Tak naprawdę to tylko twój tata wie, co w ogóle dzieje się z Darv... – przerwał wpół zdania, uświadamiając sobie, że najprawdopodobniej posunął się za daleko.

Albus zmrużył oczy.

– Och, no daj spokój. Obiecałeś, że potraktujesz mnie normalnie!

Ojciec westchnął i spojrzał na mamę, która była odwrócona do nich plecami i nuciła sobie cicho pod nosem. Najwyraźniej była zirytowana tym, co słyszy jej syn, ale nie zamierzała się wtrącać czy im przeszkadzać.

– Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, co się dzieje, Albusie?

– Tak – sapnął.

– Czy rozumiesz, że to, co ci powiem, sprawi, że będziesz wiedział dokładnie tyle, co Ministerstwo Magii? Że zadawanie dalszych pytań nigdzie cię nie zaprowadzi?

– Tak – powtórzył.

– I że nie wolno ci tego nikomu powtarzać?

– Tak!

– Dobrze – westchnął tata i zaryzykował spojrzenie na resztę dzieci, która przeniosła się do jadalni. James bawił się z młodszymi, nie pozwalając przepchnąć im się na schody – żeby iść na górę, musieli go pokonać. – No więc… – Chrząknął, żeby przeczyścić gardło, po czym zniżył głos. – Wydaje mi się, że Darvy chce zniszczyć świat.

Albus zamrugał, a potem przez myśl mu przeszło, jak zabawnie brzmią te słowa. Mimo że ojciec zdradził mu ten sekret w tak nudny i bezbarwny sposób, wiedział, że nie należy lekceważyć tego stwierdzenia i że na pewno było w nim _coś_ jeszcze.

– A przynajmniej, tak to wygląda na dzień dzisiejszy.

– I to tyle? – Uniósł brwi. – Tyle sam wywnioskowałem!

– Nie, Al. Pomyśl o tym – stwierdził poważnie wujek. – Jak myślisz, do czego dążył Voldemort? Czego się o nim dowiedziałeś? Czy chodziło mu o światową dominację? A może jest to motyw zarezerwowany dla złoczyńców z książek dla dzieci?

– On… kombinował coś z czystością krwi, prawda? Chciał pozbyć się wszystkich mugoli…

– Owszem, to była duża część planu. – Tata kiwnął głową. – A Ares? Ile razy zaatakował, zanim zginął? Ile miast czy wiosek niepotrzebnie zniszczył, zanim zginął?

– On… cóż, pla… planował…

– Być może nigdy nie dowiemy się, do czego tak naprawdę dążył Ares, ale wiemy przynajmniej tyle, że pragnął pewnego rodzaju porządku – poniekąd pokręconego raju – ale wciąż był daleki od całkowitego zniszczenia świata.

– Darvy z drugiej strony… – Wujek podrapał się po policzku. – Hm, jakiego słowa by tu użyć? Mamy morderców, psychopatów, maniaków, no i Sebastiana Darvy'ego. Każdy kolejny raport, jaki otrzymujemy, potwierdza tylko i wyłącznie jedno: ten człowiek w ogóle nie ma sumienia i nie kieruje się żadnymi zasadami moralnymi. Sztuka, którą odgrywał przez dwa lata, może być nawet produktem innej osobowości…

Albus popatrzył najpierw na jednego czarodzieja, a potem na drugiego.

– Wiem. Darvy jest obłąkanym wariatem.

– Obłąkanym wariatem, który włada armią umarłych; mężczyzną o tak dużej mocy i praktycznie nieistniejącym sumieniu, który do niczego konkretnego nie dąży – kontynuował Harry. – Mamy teorię, że Darvy chce po prostu zaistnieć, na trwałe zapisać się w czarodziejskiej historii i ma zamiar to osiągnąć przy pomocy siluet*…

– Przepraszam, czego? – zapytał zdezorientowany Albus.

– Hm? A, racja. Wybacz. Siluety – tak Ministerstwo nazwało te szkieletowe potwory, które widziałeś w Hogsmeade.

– Skąd ta nazwa?

– Z racji tego, że najprawdopodobniej nie mają duszy; to puste skorupy. Mają samo ciało, bez „wnętrza". Używamy tego terminu, żeby oddzielić te stwory od innych osobliwych rzeczy. Siluety nie są ani inferiusami, ani dementorami. I na nich wszystko się opiera. Ares chciał pokazać, że ma kontrolę nad tymi stworzeniami, a po dokładnym prześledzeniu planów Darvy'ego doszliśmy o wniosku, że dał potworom wolną rękę. Kręcący się wokół nich ludzie w maskach, których też już widziałeś, stali się służącymi, muszącymi wykonywać bardziej formalne lub intelektualne zadania.

– Takie są fakty, Al. – Wujek pokiwał smutno głową. – Tak naprawdę to nigdzie nie jest teraz bezpiecznie, ponieważ nie mamy żadnych informacji na temat kontroli, jaką Darvy ma nad siluetami, ani nie mamy danych o ich rzeczywistej sile. Mamy nawet pewne wątpliwości co do tak potężnych miejsc, jak Hogwart. Ciocia Fleur napisała nawet do Louisa w Beauxbatons – miał zostać przydzielony we wrześniu…

– Więc myślicie, że Darvy zamierza użyć tych… „siluetów", żeby zwyczajnie siać spustoszenie? – spytał Albus, koncentrując się bardziej na stworach, niż na zniszczeniu.

– Cóż, z pewnością jest to najszybsza droga ku rozgłosowi. – Wujek wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli chcesz, by pisali o tobie w podręcznikach szkolnych, lepiej się upewnić, że jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą można drukować.

Wtem Albus przypomniał sobie, co kiedyś powiedział mu Darvy. W uszach rozbrzmiał mu maniakalny głos. „_Dowiedzą się, że Sebastian Darvy był o wiele większym człowiekiem, niż każdy tak zwany bohater, że był klasą samą w sobie_"**.

Do rzeczywistości sprowadziły go słowa ojca.

– Opierając się na tym, wierzymy, że głównym celem Darvy'ego jest wzmocnienie swojej armii i poszerzenie jej wpływów. Staramy się go powstrzymać przy pomocy każdej dostępnej metody. Najgorsze jest jednocześnie to, że musimy być niezwykle ostrożni. Zrewidowane Ministerstwo Janine Fischer koncentruje się szczególnie na przestępstwach i zbrodniach.

– A co z Kingsleyem? – Albus zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że tata darzy Ministra Magii wielkim szacunkiem i że był to czarodziej, który z pewnością podjąłby odpowiednią decyzję.

– Kingsley jest dobrym człowiekiem, ale człowiek władzy jest równie dobry, co jego współpracownicy. Z Waddlesworthem podjudzającym publikę, jedyne osoby, które wciąż respektują Ministerstwo, skłaniają się bardziej ku Janine Fischer niż ku Kingsleyowi; preferują bardziej bezpośrednią drogę działania. Smutna prawda jest taka, że tkwimy w martwym punkcie. Jeżeli spróbowalibyśmy zmierzyć się z armią Darvy'ego, przegralibyśmy.

Albus przepuścił przez uszy ostatnie zdanie taty.

– W takim razie… dlaczego Darvy jeszcze nigdzie nie zaatakował?

– Atakował już nie raz, ale skupiał się na małych, niezwracających na siebie uwagi miejscach, gdzie swobodnie może przeprowadzać testy kontrolne. Pamiętaj, że Darvy naprawdę niewiele wie o Smoczej Różdżce, tak więc naszą największą bronią jest jego ignorancja.

– Ma też Księgę, prawda? – Nastolatek zamarł w bezruchu. – Mógłby…

– Właśnie dlatego byłam przeciwna tej rozmowie, Harry – syknęła niespodziewanie mama, wcinając się w dyskusję. Piorunowała ich wzrokiem, w dłoni trzymając szpatułkę. Sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle groźnej. – Spójrz na niego! Jest przerażony!

– Nieprawda! – Albus pokręcił szybko głową. – Widziałem te rzeczy…

Ojciec uniósł dłoń.

– Gin – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie chciałem, żeby poczuł się zaniedbany, niedoinformowany lub wykluczony. Zadawał pytania, więc zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by dostarczyć mu zadowalających odpowiedzi.

Kobieta przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyła go wzrokiem, po czym westchnęła ciężko i wróciła do gotowania, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

– Darvy najprawdopodobniej nie jest wielkim fanem Księgi, bo wymaga ona kontaktu z czującym zmarłym, a nie z bezmyślnym trutniem – kontynuował ojciec, zupełnie niezrażony. – Uważamy, że ta mroczna armia zbudowana jest głównie na podstawie jakichś odnóg nekromancji, która jest magią odnoszącą się do umarłych, jeśli nie jesteś tego świadomy i wymaga też pewnego… złowrogiego kontaktu; pewnego… wartościowego przedmiotu…

– Jak Różdżka lub Księga?

– Mniej więcej – stwierdził wymijająco wujek. – Odrobinę innego.

– Jakiego konkretnie? – Serce Albusa zabiło szybciej.

– OBIAD! – zagrzmiała mama. Odpowiedziało jej szuranie butów i szybkie zbieganie po schodach.

– Raczej takiego dużego. Jego nazwa i zastosowanie nie są istotne – powiedział tata.

– Obiecałeś, że potraktujesz mnie normalnie! – zaprotestował nastolatek. – Nie jestem już dzieckiem!

– Tego typu informacji nie udzielilibyśmy nawet dorosłemu – westchnął wujek.

– Moglibyście mnie chociaż zapewnić, że ma go Ministerstwo! – wypalił Albus.

Mężczyźni nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy, a potem spojrzeli na niego tępo.

– Więc… Więc jednak ma go Darvy…? – spytał, czując się słabo. Wejście do kuchni reszty rodziny oznaczało zakończenie się tej rozmowy.

– W tym właśnie szkopuł, Albusie – skrzywił się Harry. – Nie wiemy, kto go ma.

* * *

* **Siluety** (z ang. silhouette) – w tłumaczeniu: sylwetka, zarys; wydaje mi się, że silueta jest najlepszą opcją

** Cytat z „Albusa Pottera i Nikczemnej Księgi" tłumaczenia Italiany; rozdział osiemnasty pod tytułem „Pułapka"


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

**Przyszła panna młoda**

* * *

Albus wiedział, że wydusił z ojca wszystkie możliwe informacje w dniu, w którym udali się na Ulicę Pokątną i starając się złożyć je w spójną całość, musiał także skoncentrować się na zbliżającym się powrocie do Hogwartu. Ostatni tydzień wakacji minął mu na pakowaniu kufra i znoszeniu przypominania o szczególnej wadze piątego roku nauki, choć w ogólnej perspektywie był równie ważny, co każdy poprzedni.

– I pamiętaj, że bez względu na to, które przedmioty wydają ci się decydujące co do twojej przyszłości, musisz być dobry we wszystkich. To jedyna sprawdzona droga do pomyślnego zdania egzaminów…

– Tak, mamo – wymamrotał, odbierając od niej starannie złożone, wyprasowane ubrania i wrzucając je do swojego kufra, psując cały efekt.

– I pamiętaj, żeby w razie wypadku poprosić brata o pomoc – odłóż na bok ewentualne osobiste animozje, bo co, jak co, ale jemu SUMy poszły świetnie…

– Tak, mamo – skłamał od niechcenia, pakując losowe książki.

– I co najważniejsze… Albusie! Dlaczego bierzesz też to?

– Hm? – Zacisnął dłonie na lśniącym, gładkim materiale. – No przecież to moja peleryna…

– Czyżbyś znowu planował nocne wycieczki, prowadzące cię wprost w ramiona niebezpieczeństwa?

Nie miał nic na swoje wytłumaczenie. Całe szczęście, tata akurat przechodził obok i postanowił się wtrącić.

– Peleryna niewidka jest koniecznością, Gin. Z nią jest właśnie bezpieczniej…

Mama odwróciła się do niego, najprawdopodobniej w celu rozpoczęcia małej sprzeczki co do słuszności tej racji, ale ojciec szybko puścił Albusowi oko i zbiegł po schodach.

Ślizgon zachichotał, a zrezygnowana Ginny postanowiła sprawdzić teraz postęp Jamesa – notorycznego spóźnialskiego. Al w międzyczasie wrzucił do kufra jeszcze dwie ważne rzeczy: Mapę Huncwotów i srebrny pierścień Fairharta. Te trzy szczególne przedmioty – peleryna, mapa i sygnet – miały dla niego dużą wartość, choć jeden z nich był zupełnie nieprzydatny. Z pierścienia pożytek miałby tylko i wyłącznie w godzinach nocnych, kiedy chciałby sobie czymś poświecić, a nie miałby ochoty na sięgnięcie po różdżkę.

Usiadł na łóżku i na myśl o szkole, pogodnie wyszczerzył się do swojego kufra. Za niedługo spotka się z przyjaciółmi; będzie mógł przytulić się z Mirrą i wygłupiać ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem; będzie mógł spotkać się na stopie koleżeńskiej z Hagridem i na spokojnie wypić z nim herbatę…

– Ani słowa o Waddlesworthcie, dzieciaku – upomniał go mijający drzwi wujek.

Albus zmarszczył lekko brwi. Dzień po wizycie na Pokątnej tata powiedział mu, że Waddlesworth rzeczywiście był o umówionej porze w Hogsmeade. Nieco zakłopotany, poprosił Harry'ego, żeby nadal miał oko na tę sprawę – był świadomy możliwości magii – ale jak do tej pory, nie odkryto nic ciekawego.

I tym właśnie sposobem, następnego dnia obudził się z nadchodzącą wizją spotkania z przyjaciółmi oraz z ukłuciem rozczarowania, że nie udało mu się rozwikłać tej gringottowej zagadki przed pierwszym września.

Poranek, tradycyjnie, był zabiegany i rozgorączkowany dla większości oraz przyjemny i stosunkowo łatwy dla co poniektórych. Albus był już spakowany, podobnie jak Rose i Lily. James najprawdopodobniej próbował przeorganizować porządek, który zrobiła mu w kufrze matka, co skończyło się kompletnym rozgardiaszem, który musiał potem trochę posprzątać, zanim wyjadą na peron. Hugo balansował gdzieś pośrodku – spakowane miał ubrania, ale z resztą miał problem. Al zaproponował mu pomoc, ale kuzyn odmówił; od tamtej pory się nawet nie widzieli.

– Szybciej, szybciej! – popędzała mama, w biegu żując bekon. Kiedy zauważyła, że ma rozpięty guzik koszuli, natychmiast go zapięła.

– Nie jedziesz z nami? – spytał.

– Dziś jest straszny dzień – odpowiedziała. – Wezwano mnie do naniesienia poprawek w artykule, a ojciec…

– No przecież wiem, że tata i wujek Ron są zajęci. Zostaje nam tylko ciocia Hermiona?

– Tak. Na miejscu spotkacie się z wujkiem George'em. Razem z Fredem powinni przyjechać o tej samej godzinie.

Albus skinął głową i wrócił do spokojnego jedzenia bekonu, podczas gdy Jaimie latał jak szalony po kuchni, szukając swoich rzeczy.

– Naprawdę, James? – parsknęła Ginny. – To się dzieje już siódmy rok z rzędu. Nigdy nie potrafisz się zorganizować. Zaczynam myśleć, że naprawdę nie jesteś do tego zdolny!

– Powiedziałem ci to, gdy miałem jedenaście lat!

Nagłe pukanie do drzwi zapowiedziało przybycie dwóch pracowników Ministerstwa Magii, mających ich zawieść na miejsce.

– Proszę chwilkę poczekać! – krzyknęła matka, kiedy ciocia Hermiona pospieszyła, by im otworzyć.

– Proszę, zapraszam – powiedziała uprzejmie, wpuszczając ich do środka. – To potrwa tylko kilka minut.

Okazało się, że ciocia była w błędzie – ogarnięcie się zajęło im o wiele więcej czasu. James miotał się przez ponad pół godziny, a kiedy wreszcie wyruszyli w drogę, przydzielona im eskorta miała niespokojne wyrazy twarzy, choć bez słowa sprzeciwu spakowali uczniowskie kufry do magicznie powiększonego bagażnika. Właściwie to w ogóle się nie odzywali, niecierpliwie czekając na kolejne polecenia.

Albus milczał przez większość drogi, rozmyślając nad wszystkimi rzeczami, które musiał na stacji powiedzieć przyjaciołom. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że zapomniał jakoś ułożyć swoje włosy, a miał spotkać przecież dziadków Mirry.

Na peron dotarli z zaskakująco dużym wyprzedzeniem, a tym razem wyjechali z domu późno i nie przyspieszali magicznie podróży. Wszyscy natychmiast ruszyli do przodu, chcąc przejść przez barierkę, ale zanim im się to udało, zatrzymała ich ciocia.

– Po kolei, jeden po drugim. Ty pierwszy, James…

Zrobili, co im kazano. Wszyscy ustawili się w linii przy solidnej betonowej ścianie, która była ich przejściem na drugą stronę. Zirytowany Albus przewrócił oczami – miał dość wyjaśnień i pouczeń, jak się do tego zabrać – ale i tak przeszedł ukradkiem i jakby od niechcenia.

Przywitał go widok hogwardzkiego ekspresu, na który nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Zewsząd słychać było wesołe rozmowy i szczebioty szkolnych kolegów. Natychmiast się rozeznał w okolicy, chcąc wyczaić znajome twarze i zobaczył jowialnie mu machającego Bartleby'ego Binga, z którym dzielił ślizgońskie dormitorium. Wyszczerzył się do niego i rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu bliższych znajomych. Zrobił krok do przodu.

– Stój, Al! – James pociągnął go za koszulkę. – Ciocia Hermiona każe nam trzymać się w grupie.

– Serio? – Zirytowany, przewrócił oczami. – Na_ peronie_? Co ona sobie myśli, że zostaniemy zaraz zaatakowani; że Darvy wyskoczy zza barierki i zacznie strzelać w nas klątwami?

– Hej! Nie ja ustalam te zasady…

Albus został wrócony do miejsca, gdzie wszystkie dzieci były zgromadzone wokół cioci.

– Chciałam tylko szybko sprawdzić, czy wszystko macie. Potem możecie poszukać swoich przyjaciół – wyjaśniła.

Nastolatek stał jak kołek dobre dziesięć minut, zanim Hugo któryś raz z rzędu przejrzał swoją listę i zanim pozwolono im się oddalić. Na poszukiwaniach nie spędził za dużo czasu. W ciągu pięciu minut zobaczył, że w jego stronę zmierza blondwłosy nastolatek o pompatycznym wyrazie twarzy i lekko spiczastej twarzy.

– Ahoj, Al! – Uśmiechnął się z daleka, a srebrna odznaka przypięta na jego piersi zalśniła w świetle słońca.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym popchnął swój kufer w kierunku przyjaciela. Kiedy byli na odległość ręki, przybili tradycyjną piątkę.

– Hej, nie tak mocno! – powiedział surowo Scorpius. – Mogę ci za to wlepić szlaban.

Albus wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

– Mam ci masę do opowiedzenia.

– Poczekajmy najpierw na Morrisona. – Odwrócił się, by przeszukać wzrokiem peron. Obaj wiedzieli, że nie potrwa to długo. Morrison Vincent był absurdalnie wysoki jak na swój wiek, a przez to i dość rozpoznawalny.

Potter w międzyczasie rozejrzał się za drobniejszą postacią, lecz Mirry nigdzie nie było widać.

– No szybciej, ty wielka kupo mięcha – mruknął Scorpius. – Gdzie jesteś…?

Albus zauważył przyjaciela pierwszy. Szukając kogoś mniejszego i ładniejszego, zwrócił uwagę na wysokiego, głupio wymachującego ramionami chłopaka. Wyraźnie górował ponad głowami pozostałych piątorocznych. Ewidentnie próbował coś im przekazać, ale jego twarz była tak nieczytelna, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co może mu chodzić.

– O, tam jest – zwrócił uwagę Malfoyowi, po czym obaj podreptali w jego stronę. Walczyli, dzielnie przedzierając się przez tłum, a gdy w końcu się spotkali, przybili sobie z nią piątki.

– Jak się masz, stary? – spytał Scorpius.

– Czekajcie. Tak na szybko. – Morrison machnął zaciekle ręką. – To moja mama. – Zrobił krok w bok.

Pani Vincent była grubszą kobietą o ciepłym uśmiechu i jasnobrązowych włosach, które syn po niej odziedziczył. Kiedy Albus uścisnął jej dłoń, w okamgnieniu zauważył, jakie miała smukłe i delikatne palce; jej sympatycznego „witam" nie powstydziłaby się żadna nastolatka. Nie wyglądała matczyno, a młodzieńczo. Gdyby nie wiedział, że to rzeczywiście matka Morrisona, z góry założyłby, że jeszcze nie ma dzieci. Gdy Scorpius powtórzył jego ruch, wysoki przyjaciel wziął głęboki oddech, wyglądając, jakby psychicznie się na coś przygotowywał.

– A to jest moja siostra. – Dotknął ramienia mamy, by zrobiła więcej miejsca. – Lisa.

Albus wysunął się naprzód, żeby i jej uścisnąć dłoń i opadła mu szczęka. Scorpius wpadł na niego i omal się nie przewrócił, a potem i on zastygł w miejscu. Obydwaj stali jak ciołki, z wywalonymi na wierzch oczami i otworzonymi szeroko ustami.

Lisa Vincent była – szukał na to innego określenia, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy – _niezłą laską_. Miała twarz w kształcie serca i przeszywające czekoladowe oczy, idealnie komponujące się z jej długimi, brązowymi włosami, swobodnie falami opadającymi na ramiona. Była niezwykle urodziwa, owszem, ale to strój sprawiał, że była atrakcyjniejsza. Mimo że był raczej chłodny początek września, miała na sobie sporo odsłaniającą czarną bluzkę i niskiego stanu jeansy, które uwydatniały jej zgrabne, szczupłe nogi. Dłonie opierała na ładnie zaokrąglonych biodrach i dopiero kiedy Albus znowu skupił się na jej twarzy, zauważył (nawet nie wiedział jakim cudem), że żuła gumę.

Spojrzał w bok na Scorpiusa, którego usta wydawały się niezdolne do zamknięcia się, a potem na Morrisona, który widząc ich reakcję, uderzył się dłonią w czoło.

– Cze… cześć – wyjąkał w końcu.

Lisa Vincent przewróciła oczami, najwyraźniej zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, jak bardzo był to niegrzeczny gest.

– Lisa! – skarciła ją matka, patrząc jej prosto w oczy; były tego samego wzrostu. – Przyjaciel Morrisona właśnie się z tobą przywitał… – przerwało jej jakiś głośny dźwięk, mający swe źródło w kieszeni spodni dziewczyny.

Nie ociągając się, Lisa wyciągnęła telefon komórkowy i przyłożyła go do ucha, zatykając sobie palcem drugie.

– Tak, jasne, mogę gadać. – Odeszła kilka kroków.

Pani Vincent zarumieniła się gwałtownie.

– Musicie jej wybaczyć – powiedziała do chłopców. – Ma teraz sporo na głowie…

Albus ciężko przełknął ślinę i skinął głową, po czym spojrzał na Scorpiusa, chcąc się dowiedzieć, czy już z nim lepiej. Wyglądał już całkiem normalnie, choć mrugał bardziej niż zwykle. Zebrawszy się na odwagę, raz jeszcze spojrzał na Lisę Vincent i zacisnął dłonie. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego czuł do niej takie przyciąganie. Mógł jedynie powiedzieć, że to uczucia znacznie różniły się od tych, którymi darzył Mirrę.

Morrison pochylił się ku mamie i pozwolił pocałować się w policzek. Potem chwycił swój kufer i odszedł razem z przyjaciółmi. Albus mimowolnie zauważył, że nie pożegnał się z siostrą.

Przez chwilę maszerowali w milczeniu i, co zaskakujące, pierwszy odezwał się Scorpius.

– Wydaje się miła…

– Co masz przez to na myśli?! – ryknął wściekle Morrison.

Blondyn uniósł obronnie dłonie.

– Twoja _mama_ wydaje się miła!

Vincent zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy i powstrzymał się od komentarza. Dopiero gdy na ich drodze pojawiło się jakieś rozproszenie, byli w stanie wrócić do normalności po tym niezręcznym spotkaniu. W pewnym momencie Albus zauważył, że Scorpius znacząco się pochylił. Zamrugał zdziwiony i z ciekawością rozejrzał się wokół. Cicho westchnął, kiedy zobaczył Rose trzymającą się za ręce ze swoim chłopakiem.

Lance Disona przyciął włosy, a brak jego nienagannych złotych fal tylko sprawił, że jego twarz stała się dostojniejsza i bardziej wyrafinowana. Puchon pomachał im jowialnie, a Rose nawet nie zwróciła na nich najmniejszej uwagi.

Albus i Morrison odmachali mu, a Scorpius wbił wzrok w ziemię, wciąż pochylony.

– Więc to wciąż trwa…? – mruknął cicho.

– Wybacz, stary. – Potter skinął głową. – Spójrz na to z innej perspektywy. Lance za rok kończy szkołę i na dobre zniknie…

Mimo że pocieszenie niezbyt się udało, przyjaciel został rozproszony widokiem rodziny Albusa, z którą Ślizgon na szybko się pożegnał. Wujek George stał obok z Fredem. Hermiona mocno go przytuliła, a z silnika pociągu buchnął dym.

– Do zobaczenia, ciociu – powiedział, odsuwając się od jej napuszonych włosów.

– Do widzenia, Al. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał problemów w tym semestrze. Zobaczymy się w Boże Narodzenie. – Przyciągnęła go bliżej. – Twój ojciec chciał, bym ci coś powiedziała.

Albus zmarszczył lekko brwi i spojrzał cioci prosto w oczy. Co takiego chciał mu przekazać tata?

– Harry chce, żebyś był ostrożny i niczego się nie obawiał. Jak również, żebyś w nic się nie mieszał i trzymał w górze głowę – wyszeptała mu wprost do ucha.

– Yhym. – Zamrugał, zdekoncentrowany. – A co to wszystko znaczy?

– Założyłam, że będziesz wiedział. To zdecydowanie miało być tylko między wami dwoma. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Witaj, Scorpiusie – powiedziała głośniej, odwracając głowę.

– Dobry, pani Weasley… – odpowiedział blondyn, dzielnie próbując przywołać na swoją twarz uśmiech. Wyraźnie nie mógł się skupić, gdyż właśnie do rodziny podeszła Rose z Lance'em.

Albus odsunął się z niecierpliwością. Kiedy on będzie mógł w końcu porządnie się przywitać? Gdzie podziewała się Mirra? Ledwo się obrócił, coś niemal zwaliło go z nóg. Prawie upadając, przekrzywił głowę. Spojrzał wprost w przepiękne, lśniące nieskrywaną radością oczy.

– Al! – krzyknęła Mirra, puszczając swój kufer i mocno ściskając chłopaka, na którego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się szeroki, zadowolony uśmiech. Stojący praktycznie tuż obok James gwizdnął; akurat przedstawiał cioci swoją aktualną dziewczynę. Morrison ograniczył się jedynie do rechotu.

– Jak się masz? – spytał Albus, zakopując twarz w jej włosach. Pachniała identycznie jak w zeszłym roku.

– Chodź szybko. – Zignorowała jego słowa. – Chciałabym cię przedstawić… – Złapała jego ramię w niedźwiedzi uścisk i zaczęła się przepychać między czarodziejami. Nie zwróciła przy tym większej uwagi na to, że ich kufry są teraz zdane na łaskę rodziny i szkolnych przyjaciół. Finalnie stanęli twarzą w twarz ze starszą parą, która z całą pewnością była dziadkami Mirry.

Albus już ich kiedyś widział i z daleka założył, że są dobrymi i miłymi ludźmi. Teraz, stojąc tuż przed nimi, w końcu mógł im się bliżej przyjrzeć.

W przeciwieństwie do mamy Morrisona wyglądali na swój wiek. Dziadek Tunnels był szczupłym i niespodziewanie wysokim mężczyzną, miał wąskie usta, pomarszczoną skórę i łysą głowę; płaszczem okryty był pod samą szyję. Nosił grube okulary i na twarzy miał uprzejmy uśmiech. Sprawiał niejednoznaczne wrażenie – jakby jednocześnie chciał poznać ukochanego wnuczki, ale także szybko wrócić do ulubionej książki. Babcia Tunnels była mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, co jej mąż, jak również była szczupła. Miała kręcona włosy w dokładnie tym samym odcieniu co Mirra, choć znacznie krótsze. Też stanowiła pewnego rodzaju sprzeczność – mimo lekko gburowatego wyrazu twarzy, wciąż wydawała się miła. Albus odniósł wrażenie, że nieszczególnie przejmuje się tym spotkaniem, ale wciąż jest zainteresowana jego przebiegiem.

Szybko uścisnął im dłonie i uśmiechnął się. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie był bardziej czerwony.

– A więc ty jesteś _tym_ Albusem – powiedziała odrobinę szorstko babcia, na szczęście nie onieśmielająco. Najprawdopodobniej był to głos zarezerwowany specjalnie dla osób starszych. Dziadek mruknął coś mało wyraźnie, a potem uśmiechnął się, rozemocjonowane spojrzenie przenosząc na czerwony pociąg, jakby akurat w tym momencie trzeba było go dokładniej obejrzeć.

– Tak. – Ślizgon przełknął nerwowo ślinę. – Jak się ma… Jak się państwo macie? – wybełkotał, decydując się na bardziej formalny ton. Miał nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiał przez to komicznie.

Starsza kobieta otworzyła usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale wcięła jej się Mirra.

– Naprawdę powinniśmy się spieszyć, babciu. Chciałam tylko żebyście go poznali…

– Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję. – Babcia była nieugięta. Spojrzała z widoczną ciekawością na szaty Albusa. – Ach, skromność. – Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. – Mirra też czeka z przypięciem sobie odznaki, jak wsiądzie do pociągu.

– Ja… Słucham…?

– Jesteś ze Slytherinu, prawda? – kontynuowała pani Tunnels. – Czy mam rację, że to po prostu inny Dom? Inne położenie dormitorium?

– Tak. – Skinął głową. – Hm, a tak na szybko. Co z moją odz…

– Naprawdę się spieszymy, babciu. – Mirra pociągnęła go za ramię. Albus rzucił jej zdziwione spojrzenie, a ta w odpowiedzi szybko pochyliła się ku babci i pocałowała ją w policzek. Gdy pożegnała się z dziadkiem, niezręczne spotkanie dobiegło końca.

– Miło było poznać. – Pomachał starszej parze i zatrzymał Mirrę, gdy tylko zniknęli z zasięgu jej wzroku. – Powiedziałaś im, że jestem _Prefektem_?

– Nie ułożyłeś sobie włosów! – rzuciła z uśmiechem. – Jesteśmy nawet…

– Co to, to nie! – Pokręcił przecząco głową. – Mówię poważnie. Dlaczego w ogóle… Scorpius jest Prefektem…

– Przez przypadek! Naprawdę! Dostałam odznakę i tłumaczyłam dziadkom, co i jak, no i powiedziałam, że ty pewnie będziesz reprezentował Slytherin.

– Dlaczego? Dlaczego w ogóle tak pomyślałaś? Przecież nie jestem wybitnie mądry…

– Jesteś, Albusie. – Zatrzymała się w miejscu i dotknęła dłonią policzka chłopaka. – Oczywiście, kiedy się przykładasz. – Uśmiechnęła się Mirra. – I tu wcale nie chodzi tylko o inteligencję. Tak poza tym… kompletnie zapomniałam o Scorpiusie. Po tym, jak powiedziałam o tobie dziadkom, uświadomiłam sobie, że ślizgońskim prefektem pewnie będzie właśnie on.

Albus przewrócił oczami i wrócili do swoich kufrów, które stały dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co je zostawili, dziwnie nietknięte. Wtaszczył je do pociągu i wziął bagaż podręczny, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Nadal miał w pamięci czasy, kiedy nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Z biegiem lat stał się silniejszy.

Dym zaczął buchać w szybszym tempie, kiedy weszli do środka. Drzwi się zamknęły i zaczęli maszerować po korytarzu.

– No to co? Siadasz ze mną i… – powiedział, gdy pociąg ruszył.

– Muszę spotkać się z innymi Prefektami, Al. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko Mirra i wyciągnęła srebrną odznakę. Potem przypięła ją sobie do szat. – Wpadnę do was później, dobrze? – Pocałowała go w policzek. – Do Rose też…

Albus pokiwał głową i także ją cmoknął. Kiedy odeszła, zdał sobie sprawę, że Scorpius też nie będzie z nimi cały czas. Mijając różne przedziały, wściubiał do środka głowę z nadzieją, że w końcu znajdzie przyjaciół. Gdy natknął się na Morrisona w jednym z końcowych, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że przyjaciel nie był sam – towarzyszyła mu piątoroczna, lekko pulchna, choć daleka od nieatrakcyjnej blondynki Ślizgonka. Albus znał się z nią jako tako, ale wiedział, że dla Morrisona dziewczyna była kimś więcej.

– Cześć – przywitał się, natychmiast czując się nieswojo.

Melonie uśmiechnęła się do niego i odpowiedziała mu to samo.

– Ahoj, Al. – Vincent błysnął zębami. – Usiądź…

Albus uniósł wysoko brwi.

– Dzięki za pozwolenie – zażartował i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, po czym Melonie wstała i otrzepała szatę.

– Powinnam dołączyć już do innych Prefektów – powiedziała taktownie i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że na piersi przypiętą ma srebrną odznakę. Zamrugał zdziwiony, że nie dostrzegł jej wcześniej. – Zobaczymy się później – dodała do Morrisona, a potem wyszła z uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, przyjaciel rozciągnął ramiona.

– Życie jest dobre, co nie, Al? – spytał głupio.

– Och, czy właśnie to wyczytałeś ze wszystkich gazet i magazynów skupiających się na plotkach dotyczących ataków i powszechnie panującego strachu? – Potrząsnął głową i wyszczerzył się.

– Nic się nie zmieniłeś. – Morrison zaśmiał się głośno. – Nawet z wyglądu się nie zmieniłeś, czy coś…

– Żaden z nas szczególnie się nie zmienił – odpowiedział. – No, może Scorpius urósł o jakiś cal…

– Nie tak szybko! – Vincent wskazał palcem górną wargę. Oczy błyszczały mu od nieskrywanej ekscytacji.

Albus zmrużył oczy.

– Widzę pojedynczy włos? – Udał zdumienie. Nie było przecież tak, że pojawienie się zaczątków zarostu u dojrzewającego młodego chłopaka, było czymś niezwykłym. Co więcej, Morrison był wyższy od swoich rówieśników oraz najprawdopodobniej przeszedł już mutację głosu.

– Kilka! Zaczęły rosnąć parę dni wcześniej. I tym razem są prawdziwe! Nie rzucałem żadnego czaru i w ogóle!

Albus uśmiechnął się i oparł stopy o przeciwległą kanapę. Wybierając zmianę tematu, skupił się na czymś rzeczywiście istotnym.

– Jak myślisz, co robią teraz Prefekci?

– Powinni patrolować. – Morrison także zmienił pozycję. Nie mógł oprzeć nóg o kanapę, bo były zwyczajnie za długie, więc uniósł je wyżej i oparł o framugę okna. – Wydaje mi się, że teraz jeszcze pewnie siedzą i dyskutują na temat swojej wyższości w porównaniu ze wszystkimi innymi szarymi pasażerami tego pociągu.

– Jesteś rozczarowany? Że nie dostałeś odznaki?

Przyjaciel zachichotał.

– Stary, byłbym zagrożeniem dla tej szkoły, gdybym został Prefektem. Nie, Scorpius zdecydowanie sobie na nią zasłużył. Nie przeszkadza mi to, a nawet powiedziałbym, że to okej. Wyższe stanowiska są obsadzone przez kumpla i dziewczynę. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pasuje mi to. – Uniósł w górę dwa kciuki.

Albus także się uśmiechnął i zastanowił. Ciekawa perspektywa. Czy to, że Mirra została Prefektem, cokolwiek zmieni? Miał nadzieję, że nie. Lubił sposób, w jaki go teraz traktowała…

Rozmyślania przerwała mu pani z wózkiem. Z racji tego, że razem z Morrisonem mieli tendencję do szybkiego nudzenia się, nakupili słodyczy, gdzieś z tyłu głowy mając świadomość, iż w Hogwarcie czeka ich wyśmienita uczta.

Rozmawiali, napychali się słodkościami, zgadywali smaki fasolek Bertiego Botta i łapali uciekające czekoladowe żaby.

Dziwne było to, jak ta podróż różniła się od innych – zamiast nudy dobrze się bawili. Bez siedzącego obok Scorpiusa, Albus był szczęśliwy niż kiedykolwiek, że może chociaż pochichrać się z Morrisonem – było to świadectwem ich trwałej przyjaźni. Po godzinie śmiania się i wygłupiania przyjaciel zadał mu poważne pytanie.

– Więc? – Usiadł normalnie i odłożył na stół kuliste dyniowe paszteciki, którymi próbował żonglować na podłodze. – Miałeś jakieś… no wiesz… specyficzne… przeczucia? Lub myśli…?

Albus wziął głęboki oddech. Wstał, otworzył drzwi przedziału i szybko sprawdził, czy nikt nie czai się w pobliżu. Przy takiej rozmowie zdecydowanie stawiał na prywatność. Przez kilka pierwszych tygodni wakacji pisał do Morrisona o dziwnych, nawiedzających go myślach i nietypowych uczuciach. Pod koniec ostatniego semestru wsiadł do pociągu mocno zirytowany, zdenerwowany, zły i z poczuciem niewytłumaczalnej zjadliwości. Mimo że dobrze się krył, korespondencja z przyjacielem uświadomiła mu, że ten jest ciekawy jego labilności emocjonalnej i chwiejności. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że w pewnym momencie, mniej więcej w połowie lata, wszystko się skończyło.

– Tak po prostu? – Morrison uniósł brwi. – Żadnych więcej przerażających przeczuć? Żadnych szalonych snów?

– No, tak – odpowiedział Albus. – Nie potrafię tego dobrze wyjaśnić, ale to tak jakby wszystko nagle mnie opuściło.

– Nawet…? – Chłopak palcem wskazał na swoje oczy.

Skinął głową.

– Ano, jakbym był zupełnie innym człowiekiem, niż przez większość poprzedniego roku, ale _nie czuję_ się szczególnie inaczej. Po prostu… to zniknęło, więc wiem, kim teraz jestem.

Morrison rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Stary, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. – Zmarszczył brwi.

– Wiem – westchnął Albus. – No wiem. Nic na to nie poradzę, a czuję się zdecydowanie lepiej.

Przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami.

– Może to przez cały czas byłeś ty, a teraz czujesz się lepiej, bo… no, sam nie wiem – znowu nad sobą panujesz.

– Może, kto wie – mruknął, choć w ogóle w to nie uwierzył. Nie wiedział, co zmieniło się w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy, ale był pewien, że siła woli nie miała z tym zupełnie nic wspólnego.

Przedział został otwarty i do środka wszedł Scorpius.

– Rose nie jest Prefektem! – zakomunikował, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

– Wiem o tym aż za dobrze – odpowiedział Albus. – Ty też. Widziałeś ją na peronie – nie miała przypiętej odznaki.

– Myślałem, że może czeka, aż wejdzie do pociągu…

– Stary – prychnął. – Obaj doskonale wiemy, że gdyby ją dostała, jakimś cudem przypięłaby ją sobie jeszcze zanim dobrze odtworzyłaby kopertę. Poza tym i tak byś z nią nie patrolował. Jesteście w innych Domach i przypisali ci Melonie.

– Wiem. – Scorpius wydął usta, usiadł i założył ręce. – Po prostu myślałem, że… Ach, no nieważne. – Spuścił głowę, zniechęcony.

– Kim są inni Prefekci? – zapytał Morrison.

– Cóż, z Gryffindoru Mirra. – Blondyn rzucił Albusowi twarde, nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, jakby wybór ten był jego winą. – Z chłopców Eckley.

– Jasna cholera! – Albus pstryknął palcami.

– Wydawało mi się, że jesteście teraz w dobrych stosunkach – zauważył chytrze Vincent.

– Niby tak, ale to wciąż dureń…

– Z Hufflepuffu jest taka jedna ładna dziewczyna, Anastasia Anifur, albo coś podobnego; z chłopców gościu, którego widziałem może z kilka razy przelotnie na korytarzu – chyba ma na imię Kyle, ale nie jestem pewien…

– Co z Ravenclawem?

– Winona Soreeno? – Scorpius wyglądał, jakby próbował przypomnieć sobie prawidłowe nazwisko. – Hm, wygląda trochę głupkowato. No i Parish Milton.

Albus westchnął, przypomniawszy sobie, że ta dwójka była aktywnymi uczestnikami dyskusji na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią dwa lata temu.

– Całkiem nieźle. Mogło być znacznie gorzej – podsumował Morrison, robiąc Malfoyowi więcej miejsca na kanapie, by ten mógł wygodniej usiąść.

– Wszyscy Prefekci wrócili do swoich przedziałów? – spytał Albus.

– Cóż, niektórzy wciąż mogą patrolować. – Scorpius skinął niepewnie głową. – Myślisz, że może mógłbym wlepić Lance'owi szlaban? – Otworzył szerzej oczy, jakby ten pomysł rzeczywiście był przegenialny.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się i Mirra omiotła ich wzrokiem.

– Rutynowa kontrola. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Bierzesz wolne już pierwszego dnia, Scorpiusie? – Spojrzała na zgarbionego blondyna.

– I na pracę przyjdzie czas – odpowiedział filozoficznym tonem.

– Wpadnę tutaj później, dobrze? – dodała, skupiając się z powrotem na Albusie. – Kilka razy przejdziemy wtę i wewtę…

Użycie liczby mnogiej sprawiło, że Potter usiadł prosto i wyciągnął szyję. Zza jego dziewczyny wystawał znajomy, choć z lekko nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, Gryfon. Charles Eckley stał po jej prawej, nieco wyższy, ale nadal wyglądający podobnie. Chłopak skinął na powitanie głową, a Albus odwzajemnił ten gest. Mirra pomachała im, a potem zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

– Zauważyliście, że nie pocałowała mnie na do widzenia? – spytał natychmiast.

Morrison wydał z siebie pogardliwe prychnięcie.

– Na szubienicę z nią! – krzyknął potężnym, apodyktycznym głosem.

Scorpius zachichotał, chyba po raz pierwszy od spotkania, po czym odwrócił się do Albusa.

– Przedtem mówiłeś, że masz nam wiele do opowiedzenia – zagaił.

Nastolatek sapnął zaskoczony i prawie podskoczył w miejscu, że sam wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał.

– Prawie wylądowałem w Azkabanie w te wakacje! – Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Opowiedzenie całej (niezmyślonej!) historii zajęło mu dziesięć minut, ale pytania przyjaciół i śmiechy, w co poniektórych momentach, przedłużyły to do ponad pół godziny. Kiedy skończył obaj wyglądali, jakby mieli dużo pytań, ale najwidoczniej jedno szczególnie się wyróżniało, gdyż zadali je w tym samym czasie.

– I ten facet z notatnikiem jest naszym nowym nauczycielem Eliksirów?

– Wszystko wskazuje na to, że aplikował na tę posadę, by dalej być durniem. – Skinął głową, marszcząc brwi.

– Brzmi jak świetna robota – skomentował szybko Morrison.

– Raju, dlaczego Hogwart choć raz nie może zatrudnić nauczyciela, który zna się na rzeczy? – Scorpius przyjął bardziej ofensywne podejście do sprawy. – Blackwood uczyła nas w zeszłym roku na polecenie Waddleswortha, czyż nie?

– To niesprawiedliwe – westchnął Vincent. – Fairhart był wspaniałym profesorem, nawet jeśli nie zajmował się Eli… – urwał wpół zdania, zauważając przygnębiający wzrok Albusa.

Wiadomość o przedwczesnej śmierci ulubionego nauczyciela wstrząsnęła nimi wszystkimi, choć w rzeczywistości to Potter przeżył ją najbardziej. Fairhart był dla niego nie tylko wykładowcą, ale także wyjątkowym obrońcą, bez względu na wzloty i upadki ich znajomości.

Niewygodny moment ciszy przerwał ostatecznie Morrison.

– Hej, a byliście kiedyś na jakimś weselu?

Albus skinął głową, choć było to pytanie, na które tak naprawdę nie mógł udzielić jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Owszem, był kiedyś na ślubie (a nawet na kilku), ale był wtedy jeszcze mały i prawie nic z nich nie pamiętał. W przeciwieństwie do niego Scorpius pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Och, no trudno. – Morrison ciężko westchnął. – Moja siostra was zaprosiła.

Obydwaj zamrugali, zdziwieni. Albus pierwszy odzyskał zdolność mówienia.

– Niemożliwe! – Wywalił oczy. – Twoja siostra? Ta dziewczyna, którą dzisiaj poznaliśmy? No ale ona nie wygląda… hm, nie wygląda…

– Niewinnie, wiem. – Przyjaciel rzucił mu smutne spojrzenie.

– Nie! To znaczy, ona… nie wygląda na… hm, gotową do małżeństwa…

– No cóż, mówiłem wam, że od zeszłego roku umawia się z takim jednym mugolem. – Morrison wzruszył ramionami. – Mieszka z nami. Idiota się oświadczył. Zrobił z tego kolejną magiczną sztuczkę. – Przewrócił zirytowany oczami.

– A wie? – Scorpius uniósł brew. – No wiesz, o… czarodziejach i w ogóle?

– Co ty! – Vincent wybuchnął śmiechem. – Lisa jest charłakiem i nie ma żadnego interesu we wspominaniu o naszych magicznych korzeniach. Nie powiedziała mu o mamie ani o tacie, który swoją drogą powinien już ruszać w drogę, żeby zdążyć na ten ślub. Spotkacie go, jeśli oczywiście wpadniecie. Powinien być w grudniu.

– No pewnie, że przyjedziemy! – wypalił Albus. – Tylko będę musiał porozmawiać z moimi rodzicami.

– Oni też mogą przyjść. Serio, swobodnie zapraszajcie bliską rodzinę i przyjaciół. Liczymy na dużą frekwencję. Jak już mówiłem, jeśli tylko chcecie…

– Jasne, stary. – Scorpius odzyskał zdolność mówienia. – Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o mojej rodzinie, ale ja w to wchodzę. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć twoją siostrę w sukni ślubnej…

Morrison żartobliwie, choć całkiem mocno szturchnął go w ramię, na co całą trójką się roześmiali. Radość była szczególnie zaraźliwa. Albus przyłożył policzek do szyby i nie pozwoliwszy, żeby wieści o nadchodzącym weselu całkowicie zniknęły, wrócił do momentu, w którym Vincent powiedział, że Fairhart był dobrym nauczycielem. Rzeczywiście, było tak, jak stwierdził Scorpius – Blackwood tak naprawdę nigdy nie była profesorem. To dziwne, że tę dwójkę cokolwiek łączyło. Niegdysiejsze marionetki Waddleswortha…

Samo wspomnienie tego człowieka sprawiało, że Albus się irytował.

– No dobra, tak na szybko – sapnął. – Wracając do Waddleswortha. Co myślicie o mnie, widzącym go na Ulicy Pokątnej? Obok Gringotta… i w pobliżu Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Trochę podejrzane, prawda? Nawet jak na niego.

– Pojęcia nie mam, Al. Którego dnia to było? – Scorpius pocierał bolące ramię. Gdy przeszła mu wesołość, najwyraźniej dotarło do niego, że przyjaciel ma w sobie trochę siły. – Tak się składa, że wiem, że Waddlesworth _wygłosił_ swoje przemówienie…

– Właśnie tego dnia – dokończył za niego Albus, dzięki czemu nagrodzony zdziwionym spojrzeniem. – Wiem, ale też wiem, co widziałem. Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że wygłosił? – drążył dość nieskładnie.

– Byłem tam. – Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Co takiego? – spytali razem przyjaciele.

– Mhm. Otwarcie Hogsmeade jest cudnym rajem dla ludzi szukających pracy. Mój tata… sami wiecie. Nazwisko Malfoy nie jest już zbyt wiele warte. Tata próbuje znaleźć zatrudnienie od momentu rozpoczęcia odbudowy.

– Udało mu się? – zapytał Morrison.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

– Zmywa podłogi w jakimś pubie, gdzie na okrągło kręcą się wampiry, ale w końcu znajdzie coś lepszego. Byłem tam z nim i na własne uszy słyszałem to przemówienie. Potem jakiś facet na siłę próbował mi sprzedać koszulkę z nadrukiem „Zbawienie Różdżek"…

– Jak to się skończyło? – Albus był przygotowany na najgorsze. Wiedząc, w jaki sposób działał przywódca tej organizacji i jakim był człowiekiem, spodziewał się skandalicznej ilości oszczerstw względem rządu.

– Właściwie… to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. – Scorpius zrobił minę. – Wspominałeś o nim jako o naprawdę elokwentnym, przekonującym i wygadanym facecie? Tak szczerze to niewiele z tego wyniosłem i jestem pewien, że tłum jeszcze mniej. Jego głos był zaledwie tłem dla tego, co się w Hogsmeade rozgrywało.

Potter podrapał się po policzku.

– Może traci swoje wyczucie albo ma po prostu więcej na głowie. Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle wie o tym, że gdzieś uliczkami biega sobie fałszywy Warren…

– Że jak? – Scorpius uniósł brwi.

– No, widzieliśmy go tego samego dnia o tej samej porze. To jasne, że nie ma dwóch Waddlesworthów. Ciekawe, dlaczego on w ogóle wynajął jakiegoś gościa, by biegał po szemranych zakątkach. Oczywiście, o ile wie, że ktoś się pod niego podszywa…

– A może to nie był oszust? Może widziałeś prawdziwego Waddleswortha, a sobowtór wygłaszał mowę? – zasugerował blondyn. – W grę wchodziłaby naprawdę potężna magia kryjąca…

– Okej! Stop! Przestańcie! – wtrącił się Morrison.

Albus zmarszczył brwi i uświadomił sobie, że dziwne, że do tej pory tak milczał.

– Hm? Co?

– No po prostu przestańcie! – kontynuował szybko przyjaciel. – Stop! Stop! Stop! Nie róbcie tego! Nie w tym roku!

– Co takiego…?

– Każdego roku! – Morrison zaczął wymachiwać gwałtownie rękami. – Każdego roku mamy jakąś tajemnicę do rozwiązania! Zawsze coś idzie źle i zazwyczaj kończy się tym, że dławię się jakimiś śmiercionośnymi oparami…

– Tak właściwie to była mgła – poprawił go Scorpius.

– …albo jestem porywany i więziony w jakimś sterylnym pokoju, przypominającym szpitalną salę…

– To był Departament Tajemnic. – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało Albus.

– …albo głowę próbuje mi ściąć jakiś gigantyczny worek kości…

– Przeczytałem kilka artykułów na ten temat i te stworzenia najwyraźniej w ogóle nie są szkieletami, ale jakimiś niezidentyfikowanymi…

– Nie obchodzi mnie to! – Morrison przerwał Scorpiusowi. Był mocno zirytowany. – Przestańcie obaj! Czy nie możemy choć jednego roku przeżyć w ciszy i spokoju? Czy nie możemy zwyczajnie robić tego, co robią normalni uczniowie? – Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, chcąc dać upust swojej frustracji. Kategorycznie odmówił też brania udziału w dyskusji na temat Waddleswortha – nie chciał także słuchać na ten temat.

Albus był zawiedziony i żałował, że Morrison skłonił się ku tej opcji, bo to uniemożliwiło mu poruszenie tematu Darvy'ego. Z drugiej strony zapewne nawet to nie zostałoby dobrze przyjęte.

Vincent był uparty jak nigdy przedtem. Ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami siedział na przedziałowej kanapie, wszem wobec sprzeciwiając się wszelkim potencjalnym teoriom spiskowym i snuciu pomysłów. Udało mu się i osiągnął swój cel – dyskusja szybko się zakończyła. W rozmowach dotyczących trywialnych spraw był pierwszy do pociągowych pogaduszek i to właśnie on był ich przodownikiem – była więc to w pełni naturalna reakcja.

Pomijając krótką wizytę Jamesa i nieszczęsne pół godziny, kiedy to Scorpius patrolował korytarz, reszta podróży minęła tradycyjnie. Mirra nie przyszła, ani nawet nie dała znaku życia, co było dość niepokojące. Gdy opuszczali pociąg i wchodzili w ciemność wieczoru, Albus uświadomił sobie, że nawet Eckley się nie pokazał.

– Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni do mnie! – Do uszu uczniów dobiegł potężny głos prawie że zakrywającego księżyc charakterystycznego półolbrzyma.

– Cześć, Hagridzie! – przywitał się Potter, ignorując gadający wokół tłum. Mężczyzna ewidentnie chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale szybko zebrana się wokół niego grupka dzieci, uniemożliwiła mu to.

Albus wzruszył ramionami, po czym skierował się w stronę powozów.

– Wybierz ten dobry. – Usłyszał krzyk Morrisona, a potem całkowicie się wyciszył.

Od zawsze wiedział, że hogwardzkie powozy są ciągnięte przez coś więcej niż zwykłą niewidzialną dla ludzkiego oka siłę; od zawsze wiedział, że istnieją stwory, które się tym zajmują. Ojciec wyjawił mu tę tajemnicę na długo przed tym, zanim zaczął uczyć się w Hogwarcie. Wtedy tego nie rozumiał, ale powiedział mu także, że jeżeli będzie miał duże szczęście, nigdy ich nie zobaczy; nigdy nie będzie musiał przyglądać się tym mlecznobiałym testralim oczom.

Poniekąd gadzio wyglądająca bestia spojrzała wprost na niego, jakby niepewna czy chłodne spojrzenie chłopca było oznaką dezorientacji, czy gniewu. Szybko odwróciła głowę, a Albus zauważył, że coraz to więcej uczniów przygląda się powozom z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Zrozumiał w lot. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu był świadkiem śmierci Reginalda Aresa, ale wrogo nastawieni czarodzieje nie pozbyli się tylko i wyłącznie jego – wielu nastolatków widziało leżące na ziemi bezwładne ciała i najprawdopodobniej sposób, w jaki zmarli tak skończyli. Ile osób tak naprawdę widziało teraz testrale?

– Wszystko w porządku, Al?

Lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię wyrwało go z zadumy. Uświadomił sobie, że Scorpius uniknął najgorszego – nigdy nie był świadkiem czyjejś śmierci. Morrison także wydawał się nieporuszony, podchodząc do nich bliżej.

– Yhym, jasne – odpowiedział bezuczuciowo. – Wskakujmy do środka.

Zajęli miejsca, a Albus rozejrzał się dyskretnie wokół. Miał cichą nadzieję, że czwartym pasażerem będzie Mirra, ale nigdzie jej nie widział. Zamiast tego dołączyła do nich Melonie Grue.

– Jak tam patrol? – natychmiast spytał ją Morrison, kiedy usiadła nieprzyzwoicie blisko chłopaka.

– Bułka z masłem, to będzie łatwizna – odpowiedziała, wdając się w nim w dyskusję.

Albus milczał i skupił się na obserwacji. Zamyślony wzrok Scorpiusa stanowił łatwy do zrozumienia przekaz. Przyjaciel żałował, że to Mirra została mianowana Prefektem, bo wolałby współpracować z Rose, dziewczyną, która mu się podoba.

Uchwycił się tej myśli i roztrząsał ją przez resztę podróży – pod koniec czuł się zniesmaczony własnym rozumowaniem. Co z tego, że teraz Mirra będzie spędzać z nim mniej czasu? Dokonała czegoś wielkiego i przecież był z niej dumny.

Z powozów wyszli odrobinę chwiejnym krokiem, wyraźnie nie chcąc stanąć na grząskim gruncie, którego w ciemności i tak nie widzieli. Albus momentalnie odsunął się od przypominającego smoka testrala i pozwolił, by przeszedł go dreszcz, w rzeczywistości niemający niczego wspólnego z chłodną wieczorną temperaturą.

Pospieszyli ku głównemu szkolnemu wejściu, gdzie zamkowe światła w końcu zapewniły im pewną widoczność. Szóstoroczni jako pierwsi otworzyli olbrzymie wrota, zupełnie zmieniając ogólną atmosferę. Jakby na znak podekscytowani uczniowie zaczęli szeptać między sobą, wymieniając się smakowymi upodobaniami.

Albus wszedł do środka ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem u boku – Melonie poszła spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Zanim dotarł do końca korytarza prowadzącego do Wielkiej Sali, w której miało nastąpić przydzielenie pierwszorocznych do Domów, został zatrzymany przez osobę o mocnym, kobiecym głosie.

– Albus Potter!

Odwrócił się natychmiast, a za jego przykładem poszło kilkoro uczniów stłoczonych niedaleko. Pomiędzy zdezorientowanymi uczniami stała pani dyrektor McGonagall.

Wszyscy patrzyli się wprost na nią, mrucząc cicho i zastanawiając się, co takiego wywołany Ślizgon przeskrobał, zanim jeszcze dobrze wszedł do szkoły – byli głodni informacji.

– Tak, ty. – Czarownica zacisnęła usta, na co Scorpius i Morrison wymienili spojrzenia, po czym popchnęli Albusa do przodu.

– Co…?

– Nie ma pan żadnych kłopotów, panie Potter – uspokoiła go nauczycielka.

– Yhym. – Przełknął ślinę i zaczął przeciskać się między uczniami.

– To zajmie tylko chwilę. Proszę za mną.

Skinął niepewnie głową, a potem podążył za McGonagall, która poprowadziła go skrótem do głównych schodów, całkowicie omijając Wielką Salę. Na czwartym piętrze minęli się z Szarą Damę, zmierzającą na dół. Ostatecznie doszli do losowej pustej klasy. Dyrektorka odsunęła się na bok, przepuszczając go w drzwiach.

Jęknął, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. Na jednym z krzeseł siedział niedawno poznany irytujący mężczyzna z okrągłymi okularami, z ulizanymi czarnymi włosami.

– Albusie, poznaj profesora Puckerda. W tym roku będzie pełnił funkcję Opiekuna Slytherinu i nauczyciela Eliksirów.

– Albusie! – Czarodziej wstał i wyciągnął do przodu rękę. W drugiej trzymał mały notatnik, nieodłączny element swojej osoby. – Jak to dobrze, że _w końcu_ mogę poznać!

Nastolatek z grzeczności szybko uścisnął mu dłoń, tylko dlatego, że pani dyrektor wszystkiemu się przyglądała. Kiedy odwróciła wzrok, wytarł się o szaty, nic sobie nie robiąc ze stojącego przed nim Puckerda.

– Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się zaprzyjaźnić w tym roku! – kontynuował niezrażony nauczyciel, a Albus zauważył, że jego typowy ostry głos stał się dziwnie zachrypiały. – Profesor McGonagall z pewnością wyjaśni sedno sprawy. – Uśmiechnął się przymilnie.

– Pan Puckered nie jest zaznajomiony ze specyfiką naszej szkoły. – Kobieta zwróciła się bezpośrednio do chłopca. – Poprosił mnie, żeby któryś z jego podopiecznych, w tym wypadku Ślizgon, był jego przewodnikiem; przyjaznym empatą, który nie tylko potrafiłby wysłuchać, ale także doradzić, gdy przyjdzie moment wątpliwości dotyczących hogwardzkich dziwactw.

– Niczym nie musisz się martwić, Albusie. – Uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko mężczyzna, a potem niespodziewanie zachichotał. – To żaden _spisek_, byś miał więcej na głowie. Nadal będziesz zwyczajnym uczniem! Nasza relacja poza klasą będzie służyć tylko i wyłącznie korzyści mojej i Slytherinu, rzecz jasna. Na zajęciach będziesz traktowany w dokładnie ten sam sposób, co inni!

– Och, jakże by inaczej, oczywiście – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Potter. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty być takim potulny, ale obecność dyrektorki komplikowała sprawę; nie chciał wpadać w kłopoty już na samym początku roku szkolnego.

– Proszę odprowadzić Albusa na ucztę, profesorze Puckerd. Jestem pewna, że po drodze możecie wyjaśnić sobie szczegóły tej współpracy. Czeka mnie jeszcze wiele obowiązków…

Mężczyzna schylił z gracją głowę, po czym wyszedł z klasy, a Al – nie mając innego wyboru – schował dłonie w kieszeniach i podążył za nim. Puckerdowi buzia się nie zamykała.

– Naprawdę nie mogę się już doczekać naszej przyjaźni – powiedział entuzjastycznie, _wciąż_ nie schowawszy notatnika. – Jestem niesamowicie wdzięczny, że ktoś mnie eskortuje i pokazuje mi drogę; wielkość tego miejsca jest niezmierzona!

Albus był bliski wszczęcia kłótni na temat słowa „eskortuje", ale zdusił gniew w zarodku. Zamiast tego pozwolił swoim myślom powędrować do dyrektor McGonagall. Czy miała jakieś pojęcie, na co go skazała? Może wiedziała, ale nie miała innych opcji w zanadrzu i musiała się zdecydować akurat na tę?

Puckerd zwalniał z minuty na minutę, by pozachwycać się mijanymi obrazami, objaśnić symboliczne znaczenie i przywołać ich historię; popisywał się wiedzą z wydarzeń, w których nigdy nie brał udziału. Koniec końców doszło do tego, że przy piątym poszukaniu mężczyzny, Albus nie wytrzymał i w końcu się odezwał.

– Jestem bardzo głodny, profesorze. Czy moglibyśmy po prostu pójść do Wielkiej Sali i zjeść…? – Niestety, niedane mu było skończyć zdania. Puckerd praktycznie rzucił się na niego – zrobił tak wielki krok do przodu, że prawie się ze sobą zderzyli, a potem, gdy wznowili marsz – tak się do niego przykleił, że stykali się biodrami.

– Oczywiście! – Zabłyszczały mu oczy. – Wybacz mi, proszę. Będę miał cały rok na podziwianie tego pięknego wnętrza. – Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, a potem Puckerd kontynuował. – A więc mówisz, że jesteś bardzo głodny. Dlaczego? Z pewnością nie głodzą cię w domu, prawda? Oczywiście, twój ojciec zawsze jest w pobliżu, żeby przygotować ci jakąś smaczną dodatkową porcję. A może…?

Albus westchnął.

– Tata zawsze je z nami obiad – skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem. – I jemy jak królowie. Po prostu dłużyła mi się podróż pociągiem, a pani z wózkiem przyszła za wcześnie.

– Ach. – Puckerd opuścił swój notes, a Potter wbił w niego wzrok. Dziwne, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy czarodziej go podnosił.

Na całe szczęście, resztę drogi przebyli bez żadnych problemów. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg Wielkiej Sali, w końcu mógł odetchnąć z ulgą i dosiąść się do przyjaciół.

Ich opieszałość potwierdzała nie tylko obecność pani dyrektor McGonagall przy stole nauczycielskim, ale także mała ilość jedzenia i panujący wszędzie gwar.

– Czy…

– Ominął cię przydział. – Morrison poprawnie odczytał jego myśli.

– Jasna cholera…

– Spokojnie, to nic wielkiego. – Scorpius pochylił się, by Albus lepiej go słyszał. Siedzący pośrodku Vincent stanowił małą przeszkodę. – Było jak zwykle. Większość wylądowała w Gryffindorze, a reszta wszędzie po trochu.

Potter westchnął cicho, po czym sięgnął po chrupiące „resztki" z naprzeciwka, ciesząc się z tego, że jest w Slytherinie i mają tak niewielu uczniów.

– Coś jeszcze? – zapytał.

– Piosenka Tiary – powiedział Morrison. – Tajemnicza jak zwykle.

– No właśnie niezbyt – poprawił go Scorpius. – Tiara śpiewała o jedności i różnych osobowościach…

Albus, nagle zirytowany przegapieniem tradycyjnego rozpoczęcia ceremonii, zabrał się do jedzenia. Zanim pochłonęły go myśli, dobiegło go pytanie Morrisona.

– A gdzie w ogóle byłeś? I co robiłeś?

– Założono mi obrożę – odpowiedział sarkastycznie. – Jestem teraz salonowym pieskiem profesora Puckerda.

Vincent zakrztusił się, a Scorpius roześmiał.

– Jak do tego doszło? Nauczyłeś się już jakichś sztuczek?

– To Puckerd powinien nauczyć się trochę techniki. Najwyraźniej wybrał mnie _zupełnie przypadkowo_, bo chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć o _Hogwarcie_. Spróbował już chyba wszystkich chwytów – to jasne jak słońce, że próbuje dorwać mojego tatę.

– No, McGonagall wspominała, że jest _bardzo zajęty_. To on, prawda?

Całą trójką spojrzeli na stół nauczycielski, gdzie Opiekun Slytherinu siedział między Hagridem a profesor Bellinger. Ku zadowoleniu Albusa, ten pierwszy całkowicie go ignorował, ale Bellinger nie miała takiego szczęścia – Puckerd wciągnął ją w uprzejmą rozmowę. Chłopiec zmarszczył lekko brwi i zastanowił się, ile osób tak naprawdę jest świadomych prawdziwej roli nowozatrudnionego mężczyzny. Z bolesnym ukłuciem wrócił myślami do Blackwood i Fairharta – czy znali i ich motywy?

Wyciągnął rękę po kolejny smakołyk tylko po to, by położyć kres burczeniu w brzuchu. W tej kwestii nie skłamał – naprawdę był głodny. Kiedy talerze samodzielnie się opróżniły i wyczyściły, zwrócił uwagę na stół nauczycielski. Profesor McGonagall wstała i poprosiła uczniów o milczenie.

– Witam! – powiedziała. – Witam w Hogwarcie! Prawdziwym domu z daleka od domu! Pierwszorocznych…

Albus się wyłączył – nie lekceważył nauczycielki ani nie ignorował jej słów. Skoncentrował się na Puckerdzie, który patrzył na swoją przełożoną, palcem pocierając nasadę szpiczastego nosa.

– W tych ciężkich, niebezpiecznych i dezorientujących czasach nie mogę dobitniej powiedzieć, że Hogwart jest czymś więcej niż zwyczajnym zamkiem; więcej niż szkołą magii. Używam terminu „dom", ponieważ jest to określenie najbezpieczniejszego z możliwych miejsca, dalekiego od…

Puckerd rysował po stołowym blacie bliżej nieokreślone kształty. Z niewyjaśnionych powodów wyglądało to obrzydliwie i ohydnie. Albus nie odrywał od niego wzroku nawet na sekundę. Czarnowłosy nauczyciel leniwym ruchem złapał swój zapewne już pusty kielich, po czym upił łyka. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który robił wszystko, co było konieczne, żeby utrzymać fasadę gorliwego, służalczego członka kadry pedagogicznej.

– W związku z tym chciałabym przedstawić profesora Puckerda! Będzie on pełnił funkcję zarówno tegorocznego Opiekuna Slytherinu, jak i Mistrza Eliksirów. Jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani, że jest wśród nas taki talent!

Cztery zsynchronizowane stoły zaklaskały bez większego entuzjazmu. Albus, Morrison i Scorpius byli wśród nielicznej grupy, która tego nie zrobiła. Profesor wstał i radośnie do wszystkich pomachał. Przez chwilę omiatał wzrokiem młodzież, a potem raczył się odezwać.

– Witajcie, uczniowie! Jak poinformowała was sumiennie pani dyrektor, ja – profesor Puckerd, będę tutaj dla waszych potrzeb edukacyjnych! Rozumiem, że eliksiry są trudną do zrozumienia sztuką i nie oczekuję, że zaufacie mi lub w pełni docenicie moje talenty. Wasz szacunek jest czymś, na co muszę _zasłużyć_ i jest to zadanie, któremu oddam się całkowicie! Prosiłbym więc, żebyście wszyscy unieśli swoje puchary, o właśnie tak…

Uczniowie wykonali polecenie. Albus znowu był w grupie, która nie ruszyła się nawet o centymetr.

– …tak, i dla mnie i dla was, za rok zarówno zabawy, jak i nauki!

Toast został wzniesiony.

– Powinienem was także poinformować, że jestem również pracownikiem Ministerstwa Magii – kontynuował Puckerd biznesowym tonem. – W moim interesie leży badanie wydarzeń świata zewnętrznego. – W jego głosie słyszalna była mroczna nuta i wyższość. – Rozumiem, że wielu was zmaga się ze strachem. Rozumiem, że istnieją rzeczy, o których ciężko jest rozmawiać; rzeczy ciężkie do pojęcia. Jako szanowany wykładowca radzę wam nie zamykać się w sobie i nie stawiać na samotność. Jestem tutaj, aby nie tylko być waszym nauczycielem, ale także przyjacielem. Jeżeli ktoś chciałby prywatnie się ze mną spotkać celem omówienia spraw, które nie dotyczą kwestii szkolnych, będę bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc pomóc – zarówno jako przedstawiciel Ministerstwa Magii, jak i szczerze oddany przyjaciel. Zawsze będę miał na względzie wasze dobro!

Puckerd usiadł. Oszołomiona takim przemówieniem publiczność gapiła się na niego, niepewna czy powinna zacząć klaskać, czy zachować milczenie. Nikt tak do końca nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę znaczyły zapewnienia profesora – było to widać po twarzach uczniów. Albus przewrócił oczami, czując mdłości. Niezręczną ciszę przerwała dopiero McGonagall, klaszcząc w dłonie i zwracając na siebie uwagę. Mistrz Eliksirów skinął jej głową.

– To wszystko na dziś! Sugeruję wam sen i odpoczynek. Jutro pierwszy dzień nauki!


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

**Bazgrolenie**

* * *

Albus był tak wściekły na podniosłe powitalne kłamstwa Puckerda, że ledwo zarejestrował swoją podróż do dormitorium. Ominęła go także nieobecność Scorpiusa, który oprowadzał pierwszorocznych po Lochach. Jego ostatnią świadomą myślą było to, że Mirra nie dotrzymała złożonej mu obietnicy i nie spotkali się dzisiaj ponownie. Z całą pewnością kolejny dzień przyniesie więcej poważniejszych zmartwień.

Z łóżka wyszedł niechętnie, szeroko ziewnął i przebrnął przed tor przeszkód złożony z porozrzucanych na podłodze przedmiotów i niedbale zostawionych kufrów. Dormitorium i Pokój Wspólny były puste. Pięć minut później cały rozczochrany i zirytowany usiadł w Wielkiej Sali.

– Jak bardzo jestem spóźniony? – spytał Morrisona, który wyglądał, jakby czekał go cudowny dzień. Przyjaciel upił łyk soku pomarańczowego, zanim mu odpowiedział.

– Nijak. Rozdali nam plany zajęć, ale śniadanie wciąż się nie skończyło. W drodze możesz zjeść sobie kilka tostów.

Nie przejmując się jedzeniem, Albus wziął do ręki swój harmonogram i przestudiował go uważnie. Poniedziałki były dziwne. Z samego rana miał niezwykle trudną Transmutację, a potem stosunkowo łatwe Zaklęcia; popołudniowymi zajęciami były podwójne Eliksiry. Zamrugał, gdy zauważył taką samą dwugodzinną nietypowość także w środę i w piątek.

– Podwójne Eliksiry trzy razy w tygodniu! – oznajmił, zdumiony. – Nigdy wcześniej tak nie mieliśmy. Zawsze były tylko raz!

Morrison wzruszył ramionami.

– Powtórzyłeś moje słowa, stary.

Albus spojrzał na Scorpiusa, który jak dotąd nie odezwał się jeszcze słowem i dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło, że o kielich blondyna oparty jest jakiś podręcznik.

– Normalnie niemożliwe, żebyś już się uczył… – Potrząsnął przecząco głową.

– Obowiązki Prefekta plus Quidditch równa się mniej czasu wolnego na jedną z najważniejszych klas – odpowiedział mechanicznie Scorpius, nie wyściubiając nosa zza książki. – Co więcej, od tej pory posiłki są dla mnie dodatkowym czasem na naukę. Nie mogę doczekać się lunchu – dodał zwyczajnym tonem.

– A co mamy w menu? – zapytał Morrison. – Coś nudnego, czy coś trudnego?

Do uszu Albusa dobiegł cichy chichot i gdy odwrócił głowę, ze zdziwieniem zarejestrował, że najwyraźniej nie siedzieli tylko we trójkę. Naprzeciwko Vincenta siedziała rozpromieniona Melonie. Morrison wyszczerzył do niej zęby.

Ten słodki moment został przerwany przez donośne buczenie, gwizdy i dziwaczny hałas, który zazwyczaj miał miejsce tylko na boisku do Quidditcha. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd James po raz ostatni maszerował ku stołowi Slytherinu…

Potencjalnym samobójcą nie był James, a inny Gryfon. Mijając rozgniewanych i zdegustowanych Ślizgonów, wydających z siebie nieludzkie wręcz dźwięki, z dumnie wypiętą klatką piersiową maszerowała Mirra, zupełnie się tym wszystkim nie przejmując – była zdeterminowana. W pewnym momencie jednak odwróciła się i błysnęła swoją srebrną odznaką, co sprawiło, że buczenie zmieniło się w mamrotanie pod nosem i ciche marudzenie o przynależności domowej.

– Dzień dobry! – powiedziała radośnie.

– Dobry – odpowiedział potulnie Albus.

– Przepraszam, że nie dogoniłam cię wczoraj. – Uśmiechnęła się, przechodząc od razu do sedna sprawy.

– Nie przejmuj się tym. – Machnął dłonią.

– Cóż. – Wyciągnęła swój plan zajęć. – Mamy Eliksiry trzy razy w tygodniu! – Zabłyszczały jej oczy.

Wyglądała na tak szczęśliwą, że instynktownie poczuł, iż nie ma to nic wspólnego z nauką, a ze wspólnym spędzaniem czasu. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, Eliksiry były jednym z nielicznych przedmiotów, w których nie radziła sobie za dobrze.

– Myślisz, że mamy jakąś szansę na partnerowanie? Ten facet, Puckerd, nie wydaje się nawet w połowie tak zły, jak Blackwood.

Albus nie otrzymał żadnej wiadomości ze strony Idy Blackwood od czasu słynnej Masakry w Hogsmeade – nie, żeby w ogóle planował jakieś spotkanie. Nie był pewien, czy kobieta w ogóle żyje, czy nie jest przypadkiem ranna i potrzebuje pomocy, a nawet czy Zbawienie Różdżek już jej nie dopadło. Tak czy inaczej, wziął sobie jej osobę do serca. Nieważne, jaką była okropną nauczycielką, uratowała mu życie.

Mirra nie miała o tym najmniejszego pojęcia, dlatego też Albus zdecydował się na atak na Puckerda.

– Och, będzie gorszy, zaufaj mi. – Pozwolił, by jego twarz przybrała okropny grymas. – Tata już mi o nim co nieco powiedział.

– Naprawdę? – Gryfonka uniosła brew i dopiero teraz zajęła miejsce przy stole. Ten ruch przepełnił kielich goryczy, bo Ślizgoni na nowo się ożywili i zewsząd dało się słyszeć szydercze parsknięcia. O dziwo, zainterweniował kto inny.

– Hej! – Sfrustrowany Scorpius wstał tak gwałtownie, że książka spadła mu na ziemię. – Jestem Prefektem i próbuję się uczyć. Zamknąć się!

Głos Malfoya był tak władczy i rozgniewany, że umilkli nawet starsi uczniowie. Szóstoroczny Prefekt otworzył usta, żeby rzucić ciętą ripostę, ale zmienił zdanie i posłusznie spuścił głowę.

– Dzięki, stary – powiedział do przyjaciela Albus, kiedy ten z powrotem usiadł na swoim miejscu. Scorpius chrząknął niezobowiązująco, dając tym samym znak, że usłyszał podziękowania i przyjął je, po czym podniósł upuszczoną lekturę i wrócił do jej studiowania. Al uśmiechnął się i odwrócił z powrotem do Mirry, ale właśnie wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek.

– Muszę się zbierać! – oznajmiła szybko dziewczyna. – Pierwsze mam Zielarstwo. Słyszałam, że zajęcia będą w cieplarni numer cztery.

– Poczekaj chwilkę, tylko ci wytłu…

Mirra nie spełniła prośby. Pochyliła się i pocałowała Albusa w policzek tak szybko, że mało kto to w ogóle zauważył, po czym popędziła do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali razem z zielono–srebrnym tłumem. Chłopiec ciężko westchnął i chwycił swoją torbę.

W ciągu kilku minut znalazł się w praktycznie najmniej lubianej sali lekcyjnej.

Profesor Bellinger była świetną nauczycielką, ale Albus nieszczególnie dobrze radził sobie na jej lekcjach. Z Transmutacją męczył się od pierwszego roku nauki, a piąta klasa była tym rokiem, którego najbardziej się obawiał. Nie dość, że będzie musiał mierzyć się z o wiele cięższymi zadaniami, to też będzie musiał powtarzać porażki poprzednich lat.

Naturalnie, końcoworoczne egzaminy były pierwszym tematem, który poruszyła pani profesor, nawet nie próbując ich uspokoić.

– SUMy – powiedziała stanowczo w chwili, gdy wszyscy się wyciszyli. – Bez wątpienia najtrudniejszy i najważniejszy test w waszej dotychczasowej naukowej karierze. Słodzenie waszym umiejętnością i rozpieszczanie słabszych niewiele wam teraz pomogą, dlatego też chcę głośno i wyraźnie zaznaczyć, że są w tej klasie tacy, których szanse przechylają się na niekorzyść. Jedynym istotnym pocieszeniem może być to, że jak dotąd nie widziałam, żeby ciężka praca skutkowała niezdaniem egzaminu. Mając to na uwadze… niepodejmowanie wysiłku prowadzi do nieosiągnięcia celu.

Uczniowie skrzywili się, choć najprawdopodobniej rzeczywiście niewielu wzięło sobie te słowa do serca tak jak Albus. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że dla tych, którzy nie radzili sobie najlepiej, poprawienie się w Transmutacji właśnie stało się najważniejszym celem życiowym następnych kilku miesięcy.

– Zaczniemy dzisiaj coś zupełnie nowego, choć wciąż podstawowego; czegoś elementarnego. Jak dotąd nauczyliście się transmutować rzeczy o tym samym składzie chemicznym; w prawdziwym świecie nie zawsze macie taką możliwość. Spójrzcie na stojące przed wami drewniane biurko. Pod koniec lekcji oczekuję od was, żebyście przemienili go w solidny kawał żelaza. – Omiotła spojrzeniem przestraszoną klasę. – Strona trzydzieści siedem. Jeśli będziecie potrzebowali pomocy, podnieście rękę…

Jak się okazało, wielu uczniów wymagało dalszego instruktażu. Scorpius, prawie że najlepszy student, zmagał się z tym zadaniem tak bardzo, że posunął się nawet do wyciągnięcia z torby zeszłorocznej kupy materiałów i szukania w nich potrzebnych informacji. Morrison roześmiał się, widząc jego nadludzkie wysiłki, a potem rzucił lekko uszczypliwą uwagę, żeby blondyn trochę przystopował, bo od jego zapału drewno zaczyna się palić. Albus był w najgorszej z możliwych sytuacji. Pomimo wszystkich prób, jakie podjął, biurko wciąż było w tym samym stanie. W końcu i profesor Bellinger zmarszczyła na to brwi.

– Nawet najmniejszej zmiany, panie Potter?

Szybko wyjaśnił przyczynę daremności swojej pracy, a kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową i schyliła się, by rzucić trochę światła na problem.

– Wszystko zależy od koncentracji. – Przykucnęła, żeby dokładniej obejrzeć biurko.

– Jestem skoncentrowany – odpowiedział poważnie.

– Na czym?

– Na stoliku!

– Naprawdę? – wyszeptała tajemniczo. – Na której jego części? Nogach? Blacie? Boku? Biurko nie jest pojedynczym obiektem. Spróbuj skupiać się na poszczególnych częściach drewna i zobacz, gdzie doprowadzi cię taka taktyka.

Albus posłusznie pokiwał głową, ale miał niejasne przeczucie, że donikąd. Nauczycielka wydawała się czytać mu w myślach.

– Wiem, że masz problemy z tym przedmiotem. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Ciężka praca zawsze popłaci, tak samo, jak proszenie o pomoc w razie potrzeby. Jedno i drugie jest w zasięgu twojej ręki.

Ponownie skinął głową, a potem podskoczył w miejscu, gdy rozległ się potężny trzask i biurko innego ucznia przemieniło się w stos drzazg. Pani profesor szybko pospieszyła w tamtym kierunku. Zacisnąwszy usta, Albus wrócił do swojej pracy, próbując dostosować się do wskazówek nauczycielki, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Wychodząc z klasy, obejrzał się jeszcze przez ramię i odniósł wrażenie, że jedna noga od stołu błyszczy się bardziej od pozostałych.

W chwili, gdy znalazł się na korytarzu, podszedł do niego – sprawiający wrażenie pierwszorocznego – Ślizgon z pewnym siebie uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Słyszałem, że jesteś Kapitanem Quidditcha – zagaił.

– Tak – potwierdził Albus, nie poświęcając mu za dużo uwagi. Chciał jak najszybciej dotrzeć na następne zajęcia z nadzieją, że szybko miną. Ominął śniadanie i nie mógł się doczekać przerwy obiadowej.

Nieznajomy chłopiec wyciągnął ku niemu rękę.

– Rodney Goode, latam całe ży…

– Och, super – odpowiedział, zszokowany zuchwałością pierwszaka i unikając uścisku dłoni. – Muszę gnać na Zaklęcia. Pogadamy później. – Wyminął go.

Morrison zachichotał.

– Co wy wszyscy dzisiaj tacy nerwowi?

– Nieprawda. Jestem po prostu głodny.

Niepełny brzuch był trywialnym problemem. Chociaż następne zajęcia nie były szczególnie daleko, dotarcie do nich zajęło sporo czasu. Co kilka chwil był zatrzymywany przez najróżniejszych uczniów – zazwyczaj podekscytowanych drugorocznych lub zdenerwowanych pierwszorocznych – chcących potwierdzić jego tożsamość jako Kapitana Slytherinu. Prawdziwym problemem okazał się brak szerszej perspektywy w zeszłym roku. Myśl ta uderzyła w niego niczym tłuczek. Ślizgońska drużyna Quidditcha była dobrym zespołem, owszem, ale składała się głównie ze starszych, doświadczonych graczy. Wszyscy regularni – nie wliczając Albusa i Scorpiusa – ukończyli już szkołę.

– Nie opuszczaj drużyny, stary – powiedział błagalnie Malfoy, kiedy usiedli na Zaklęciach. – Gdy to zrobisz, zostanę Kapitanem, a mam już masę obowiązków na głowie i…

– Niczego takiego nie planuję! – syknął. – Trzeba zwyczajnie wcześniej ustalić wcześniejszy termin naboru, żeby na czas skompletować odpowiednią grupę…

Profesor Flitwick, podobnie jak Bellinger, rozpoczął wykład od długiego wstępu na temat końcoworocznych egzaminów.

– Ważne jest dostrzeżenie różnicy między wysiłkiem a wytrwałością! Zaklęcia mogą być podstępną dziedziną magii – precyzyjniejszą od pozostałych, ale nie mniej trudną – i aby osiągnąć standard Owutemów, musicie znać temat od podszewki! Wyniki waszych egzaminów będą wpływać na dalszą naukę, która z kolei zbierze swoje żniwa w życiu zawodowym! Miejcie to na uwadze, gdy będziecie robić notatki…

Zaklęcia zawsze były kombinacją zarówno różdżek, jak i piór, ale dzisiaj był wyjątek. Uczniowie całą lekcję poświęcili na przepisywanie informacji z tablicy. Flitwick co jakiś czas wykrzykiwał głośniej co poniektóre nazwy lub pokazywał uroki, ale ogółem były to nie tylko łatwe, ale także przeraźliwie nudne zajęcia. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, Albus z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi opuścił klasę, mając zapisane wąskim pismem ponad dwie stopy pergaminu.

– Flitwick ewidentnie chce, byśmy czuli się jak w domu. – Morrison ziewnął w chwili, kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali. – Przepisywać z tablicy to ja mogę zawsze.

– Mi się nie podobało – powiedział zajadle Scorpius. – Już wcześniej przepisałem sobie tamte definicje. W rzeczywistości straciłem dzień.

– Cóż, nie wszyscy taszczymy przy sobie notatki z czterech lat…

Albus zignorował przekomarzankę przyjaciół i z apetytem zaczął pałaszować zapiekankę pasterską. Jak można było przypuszczać, szybko otoczyły go młodsze roczniki, tylko jedno mające w głowie.

– Są wolne miejsca Pałkarzy, no nie? Bo tak się fajnie składa, że ja i mój przyjaciel…

– Tata nauczył mnie latać w te wakacje…

– Moja mama twierdzi, że jakbym był trochę starszy, bez problemu mógłbym się starać o miejsce Szukającego u Os z Wimbourne…

– Ja jestem Szukającym Slytherinu! – wykrzyknął dramatycznie Albus i schował twarz w dłoniach. Morrison parsknął, przez co omal nie wypluł przeżuwanego jedzenia. Scorpius – już chyba tradycyjnie – pogrążył się w lekturze (tym razem w podręczniku do Zaklęć).

Miał właśnie poprosić go o pomoc w przegonieniu nachalnego tłumu, kiedy ten samoistnie się rozproszył. Niesamowicie wdzięczny za ten cud, kierowany czystym instynktem, rozejrzał się wokół. To, co ujrzał, sprawiło, że miał ochotę wyrwać sobie wszystkie włosy.

– Panie Potter! – Puckerd, praktycznie promieniejąc, szedł w jego kierunku z szeroko rozpostartymi ramionami, szykując się jakby do uścisku. Czy ten człowiek naprawdę zapomniał, że zaledwie kilka tygodni temu stał w alejce, obrażając go i naprzykrzając się?

– Dobry, profesorze – odpowiedział prosto, pragnąc wręcz, by młodsi koledzy znowu go otoczyli.

– Zauważyłem – oczywiście, kiedy przypadkiem tędy przechodziłem – że ledwo co tknąłeś swoje jedzenie. Jeżeli nie jesteś głodny, czy miałbyś coś przeciwko towarzyszeniu mi w podróży na te wysokie wieże? Chciałbym dokładniej przyjrzeć się terenowi otaczającemu zamek. Pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy zacząć od Wieży Astronomicznej…

– Cóż, tak w pewnym sensie… – Nie potrafił wymyślić dobrej, przekonującej i niepodejrzanej wymówki. W końcu Puckerd wybrał go „losowo", więc oficjalnie nie mógł mu niczego zarzucić.

– Może umówisz się z profesorem w innym terminie, Al? – wtrącił się Wybawiciel Morrison. – I tak będziesz musiał omówić temat Quidditcha z Opiekunem Slytherinu, prawda?

Albus powoli pokiwał głową.

– Tak. Co pan powie na jutro? Skoro i tak będziemy musieli porozmawiać?

Puckerd uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.

– Doskonale. Jesteśmy więc umówieni. Co nie znaczy, że nie zobaczymy się wcześniej! – Zabłyszczały mu oczy. – Następne masz Eliksiry. Mam nadzieję, że nie możesz się ich doczekać! – Odszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Nastolatek westchnął i wrócił do jedzenia.

– Nie wydaje się taki zły. – Scorpius podniósł wzrok znad książki.

– To zło wcielone. Uwierz mi – odpowiedział. – Powinieneś był widzieć go obok Gringotta, kiedy prawie mnie aresztowali. Upierał się, jakim to zepsutym i nieznośnym dzieciakiem jestem. I myśli, że mój ojciec jest przestępcą. Puckerd działa teraz pod przykrywką, ale kiedyś pewnie pokaże swoją prawdziwą twarz.

Przykrywka czy nie, Wendell Puckerd był hogwardzkim nauczycielem i nie było od niego żadnej ucieczki.

Kiedy Albus zjadł, razem z przyjaciółmi udał się do Lochów. Pod drzwiami sali Eliksirów spotkali się z Gryfonami, gdzie przywitały ich ciche mamrotania uczniów.

– Wszystko wskazuje na to, że koleś jest Aurorem, skoro – no wiesz – Masakra w Hogsmeade i te sprawy…

– No, też o tym słyszałem. Z charakteru jest podobny do tego przerażającego faceta, który uczył nas Obrony…

– No nie wiem. Moim zdaniem jest tu po to, by nas szpiegować. Mój tata mówi, że coś podobnego miało miejsce, kiedy on był w Hogwarcie…

Drzwi się otworzyły i grupa weszła do środka. Wśród tłumu Albus łatwo wypatrzył tę czwórkę, co zazwyczaj. Eckleya i Mirrę z przodu, Rose i Hornsbrooka tuż za nimi – rozmawiali o czymś stanowczo. Mirra zamilkła, kiedy zobaczyła Pottera, a potem pomachała do swoich przyjaciół i usiadła w ławce obok niego.

Ich stół stał mniej więcej na środku sali. Obok siedzieli Scorpius i Morrison, ale Albus był bardziej skupiony na wykładowcy, niż na nich. Puckerd sterczał za swoim biurkiem, na którym stał pusty kociołek.

– Witajcie, uczniowie. – Uśmiechnął się profesor.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedzieli chórem.

Mężczyzna ochoczo klasnął w dłonie, najwyraźniej nie chcąc tracić czasu.

– Jak już wszyscy dobrze wiecie, nazywam się Wendell Puckerd i w tym roku będę Opiekunem Slytherinu i Mistrzem Eliksirów!

Ostatnie dwa słowa wykrzyknął tak dramatycznie, jakby spodziewając się niesamowitego efektu wywartego na studentach, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Grupa nawet nie drgnęła, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem.

– Dobrze! – Czarodziej ponownie klasnął w dłonie, zupełnie tym niezrażony. – Mając to na uwadze, mam także wielką nadzieję, że będziecie mnie postrzegać jako przyjaciela i powiernika sekretów. I chociaż moje obowiązki nie będą odłożone na półkę, uważam, że najlepszym sposobem na poczynienie tegorocznego postępu – i drobiazgowym przygotowaniu was do egzaminów – jest sprawienie, byśmy czuli się ze sobą komfortowo. Właśnie w tym celu przygotowałem dla was test osobowości.

Mimo iż nauczyciel w żaden sposób nie podkreślił końca zdania, uczniowie unieśli wysoko brwi.

– Proszę, wyciągnijcie kawałek pergaminu…

Grupa zrobiła, jak im kazano. Na niektórych twarzach można było dostrzec zaciekawienie, na innych zrzędliwość i niecierpliwość. Albus wbił spojrzenie w swoją pustą kartkę i zirytowany do granic możliwości, przygotowywał się na najgorsze. Morrison szeroko ziewnął i potarł oczy, gotowy do schowania głowy w ramionach i niebrania udziału w tej dziecinadzie. W przeciwieństwie do niego Mirra siedziała prosto, z piórem w ręce. Scorpius zareagował jeszcze inaczej – drżał z nieskrywanej wściekłości i Albus wiedział, dlaczego; blondynowi zależało na przygotowaniu do SUMów, a nie bawieniu się w durne testy osobowości – chciał porządnego profesora, a nie samozwańczego życiowego doradcy.

Puckerd wyjął swój nieodłączny mały notatnik i otwarł go na pierwszej stronie.

– Zanim zaczniemy, chciałbym coś jeszcze powiedzieć – zakomunikował. – Cenię sobie pojęcie anonimowości i czuję, że właśnie dzięki temu dotrzemy do serca prawdy. Nie musicie się też martwić o swoje odpowiedzi. Proszę was tylko o szczerość.

– Więc nie musimy się podpisywać, profesorze? – spytał głośno siedzący z tyłu klasy Donovan Hornsbrook.

– Och, nie! – odpowiedział szybko Puckerd, po czym się zaśmiał. – Tak, podpiszcie się, proszę. Na samej górze kartki. Gdybyście tego nie zrobili, skąd miałbym wiedzieć, kto jest kim; jak mógłbym poznać was lepiej, jak nie wiedziałbym, czyją kartkę mam w ręce? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Poprzez tą „anonimowość" miałem na myśli to, że odpowiedzi na pytania przeczytam tylko ja i nie podzielę się z tą wiedzą z resztą klasy. – Nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Albusem, który ścisnął pióro tak mocno, że niemal pękło. – Nie krępujcie się i pisze prawdę. Nikt się o tym nie dowie – dodał poważnie.

Puckerd przez dłuższą chwilę omiatał wzrokiem salę, po czym spojrzał na do swojego notatnika.

– Imię i nazwisko na górze kartki! – krzyknął. – No dobrze. Uwaga! Pierwsze pytanie! – Zrobił efektywną pauzę. – Jaki jest wasz ulubiony przedmiot szkolny?

Klasę wypełniło skrobanie. Albus się zawahał. Nie chciał przyznawać się, że Eliksiry, zajęcia, z których jest najlepszy, bo obawiał się, że Puckerd _zupełnym przypadkiem_ będzie chciał z nim w jakiś sposób współpracować na tymże gruncie. Zamiast tego, zrobił ukłon w stronę Hagrida.

_Opieka Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami_

Zadowolony, spojrzał w pergamin Morrisona. „Obiad". Zachichotał i zerknął do Mirry, która napisała „Eliksiry".

– Jaki jest wasz ulubiony kolor? – Uśmiechnął się profesor.

Albus bez większego przekonania nabazgrał „zielony". Wiedział, że ten test był głupi, ale żeby o kolor pytać? Przewrócił oczami i usłyszał, jak Scorpius zgrzyta zębami – nie mógł go za to winić.

– Następne pytanie! – Puckerd obrócił stronę w notatniku. – Czym zajmują się wasi rodzice lub prawni opiekunowie?

Ślizgon zmusił się do schylenia głowy i kontynuowania oddychania, gdy uświadomił sobie, co kryło się za tym pytaniem. Co to ma wspólnego z osobowością? Z dużą ulgą zauważył, że jego tok myślenia podziela także kilkoro innych uczniów, którzy patrzyli po sobie z wypisanym na twarzy zdziwieniem.

– Przepraszam? – odezwał się groźnie Scorpius. – Jaki to ma ze sobą związek?

Po sali przebiegł pomruk zgody – nawet z gryfońskiej strony.

– To zwyczajne pytanie kwestionariuszowe. – Puckerd szybko odzyskał utracony fason. – Interesuje mnie to, czy wasz ulubiony przedmiot koreluje jakoś z zajęciami osób z waszego otoczenia. Oczywiście, nie ma błędnej odpowiedzi. Pytanie ma na celu ustalenie, czy bliżej wam do człowieka niezależnego czy może do buntownika. Oczywiście, obie opcje są poprawne – możecie przecież mieć wolną wolę. – Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. – Odpowiedzcie szczerze – dodał surowiej.

Uczniowie wzięli się do pracy a Albus westchnął.

_Szef Departamentu Aurorów._

_Dziennikarka Sekcji Sportowej „Proroka Codziennego"_

Szczególną przyjemność sprawiło mu napisanie tego pierwszego. Specjalnie ominął przedrostek „współ" ze słowa „współszef" – satysfakcja była olbrzymia.

Test ciągnął się w ten sposób przez następne piętnaście minut – pozornie nieszkodliwe pytania dotyczące gustu co jakiś czas przeplatały się z podejrzanymi, w pełni osobistymi i wprawiającymi w osłupienie pytaniami dotyczącymi życia prywatnego. W rezultacie uczniowie musieli wyjąć drugi arkusz papieru, a i to nie dało im nadziei na szybkie zakończenie pisemnego przesłuchania.

Puckerd jakby czekał – po „jaki smak lodów lubicie najbardziej?" spuścił na klasę prawdziwą bombę.

– Czy uważacie, że Ministerstwo Magii robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by powstrzymać zagrożenie terroryzmem, jak i rosnące kontrowersje wokół samozwańczych akcji renegackich organizacji, takich jak przykładowo Zbawienie Różdżek _oraz_ czy czujecie, że Ministerstwo Magii jest zbyt pobłażliwe, pozwalając niektórym osobom, uprzednio zhańbionym, uczestniczyć w opozycji wobec wspomnianych zagrożeń społecznych? Jeżeli tak, proszę o skonkretyzowanie nazwisk tychże osób.

Klasa gapiła się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

– Jeśli chcecie, bym powtórzył pytanie, podnieście rękę – dodał mężczyzna. – I pamiętajcie, odpowiedzcie szczerze.

Po kilku długich sekundach milczenia, uczniowie wzięli się do pracy. Albus trząsł się ze złości, bez przeszkód odczytując prawdziwy sens tego pytania. Ledwo się powstrzymując, zanurzył pióro w atramencie i napisał tylko trzy litery.

_Nie_

Puckerd dał wszystkim tyle czasu, ile potrzebowali – nikogo nie popędzał. Nie był jednak spokojny, a niecierpliwy – było to po nim jasno widoczne. Czarodziej prawie że podskakiwał w miejscu z nieskrywanej ekscytacji.

Gdy odgłosy skrobania ustały, wznowił przesłuchanie.

– Jak często czytacie materiały spoza obowiązkowej szkolnej literatury?

Test trwał w ten sposób przez kolejne dziesięć minut. Co kilka minut, po przeczytaniu pytania, nauczyciel przypominał o szczerości. Ostatecznie dopiero po trzydziestu minutach Puckerd zakończył „test osobowości".

– W porządku, ostatnie! – krzyknął. – Czy spotkaliście kogoś lub słyszeliście o kimś, kto bierze udział w spotkaniach typowych dla Renegatów? Jeżeli tak, proszę wymienić te osoby.

Grupa była podzielona. Przednie rzędy, z reguły zajmowane przez Ślizgonów, pochyliły się nad pergaminem i zaczęły pisać odpowiedzi; tylne rzędy, w których siedzieli Gryfoni, poruszyli się niespokojnie, nieco szurając przy tym krzesłami. Albus dobrze wiedział, dlaczego lwy zareagowały w ten sposób. Puckerd poprosił o konkretne nazwiska, a rodzice kilkoro uczniów – zwłaszcza Gryfonów – byli zaangażowani w renegacką działalność. Nie znał wszystkich, ale jednego był w stu procentach pewien – ojciec Donovana Hornsbrooka był członkiem Zbawienia Różdżek.

Po tym, jak wszyscy złożyli swoje kartki i zapieczętowali je, Mistrz Eliksirów poprosił, by położyć pergaminy na jego biurku i wrócić do ławek. Najwyraźniej test nie był przeznaczony na całą lekcję. Wykończony psychicznie Albus opadł na swoje miejsce i pozwolił, by głowa opadła mu na ramię Mirry. Po tej jednej (jeszcze nieskończonej!) lekcji z całą pewnością mógł powiedzieć, że tegoroczne Eliksiry będą wyjątkowo uciążliwe…

– Cóż, jestem szczęśliwy, że dobrnęliśmy do końca! – powiedział uprzejmie Puckerd. – Strasznie mi przykro z powodu długości naszej zabawy, ale sami wiecie, jak bardzo skomplikowani są ludzie! Nie idzie ich rozgryźć po jednym lub nawet dwóch pytaniach, prawda?

Część klasy uśmiechnęła się słabo, podczas gdy druga piorunowała mężczyznę wzrokiem. Scorpius wbijał paznokcie w dłonie.

– Mamy jeszcze chwilę czasu! – Nauczyciel klasnął w dłonie. – Popracujemy sobie nad eliksirem!

Albus zamrugał, szczerze zaskoczony i nadstawił uszu. Kilka osób, które na początku zajęć rozpłaszczyły się na ławce, uniosło do góry głowę. Czy ten facet naprawdę chce ich czegoś nauczyć?

Puckerd machnął różdżką, która – jak zauważył nastolatek – była chuda i sprawiała wrażenie żylastej, i na tablicy pojawiły się słowa. Albus gapił się na nie w szoku, a kilka osób z tyłu sapnęło.

– Na początku zaznaczyłem przecież, że będziemy warzyć mikstury, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się z fałszywą skromnością profesor. – Oto instrukcje. Składniki znajdziecie w szafkach.

Potter nawet nie wstał z krzesła, żeby pójść po ingrediencje. Zamiast tego z małym zakłopotaniem skoncentrował się na Puckerdzie. Kiedy nie zauważył niczego niezwykłego, przeniósł wzrok na tablicę. Eliksir był prosty – odrobinę czasowo skomplikowany, ale jednocześnie nieszczególnie trudny; instrukcje były jasne i przejrzyste.

Mirra przyniosła składniki zarówno dla siebie, jak i dla Albusa. Nie minęła chwila, gdy nawiązali współpracę. Chłopiec wykonywał większość pracy, prosząc partnerkę o pomoc tylko wtedy, kiedy potrzebował trzeciej ręki. Warzył, jednocześnie co chwilę zerkając na Puckerda. Czarodziej siedział za swoim biurkiem, przeglądając testy osobowości.

Nadzwyczajnie szybko mu szło – przy takiej ilości pytań i niekiedy wyczerpujących odpowiedziach powinien spędzić nad każdym arkuszem co najmniej dziesięć lub piętnaście minut. Albus był pewien, że omijał mało znaczące punkty, od razu przechodząc do tych konkretniejszych i bardziej podchwytliwych. Interesowały go zwłaszcza te dotyczące czyhających zagrożeń, Ministerstwa Magii i Zbawienia Różdżek.

– Al…? Nie wrzuciłeś przypadkiem za dużo tej skórki tebo*?

– Hm? Och, przepraszam – powiedział szybko, powstrzymując się od rzucenia w nauczyciela kawałkiem skóry. – Nie martw się. Możemy to naprawić.

Albus, kosztem koncentracji na wywarze, a nie na wykładowcy, doprowadził eliksir do porządku. Niestety, pod koniec nie musiał nawet na niego patrzeć – słyszał, co robi.

Piszu-piszu. Skrobu-skrobu. Piszu-piszu. Skrobu-skrobu.

Uniósł głowę. Puckerd nie czytał już odpowiedzi – kopiował je. Otworzył notatnik i przepisywał nazwiska podane mu przez uczniów lub odpowiedzi – a może nawet jedno i drugie – z taką zawziętością, że atrament prysnął mu na okulary, a on nawet tego nie zauważył.

Albus gapił się, zastanawiając się, co tak naprawdę ponawypisywali tam studenci. Czy faktycznie podali nazwiska Renegatów, których znali? Czy wymienili Harry'ego Pottera jako „zhańbionego" niegdyś i przywróconego do łask czarodzieja, dla którego nie ma miejsca w Ministerstwie Magii?

Zacisnął zęby i uświadomił sobie, że nie czas na takie dywagacje; miał zadanie do wykonania i nie mógł pozwolić, by Mirra otrzymała słaby stopień. Morrison i Scorpius wspólnie pracowali nad jednym eliksirem, który – o dziwo – wydawał się całkiem dobrze przyrządzony, choć oczywiście nie tak dobrze, jak ten Albusa. Garść demulkatu – w normalnych okolicznościach skutecznie łagodząca różnego rodzaju opuchlizny – zabarwiła miksturę na kolor różowy, dokładnie taki, jaki powinien być; nadała także prawidłową gęstość. Finalnie eliksir przypominał balsam.

Fiolki napełnił pięć minut przed końcem lekcji. Puckerd spakował wszystkie pergaminy do swojej torby oraz wsunął notatnik do kieszeni. Przetarł okulary magicznie wyczarowaną chusteczką i stanął przy drzwiach, by pożegnać opuszczających klasę uczniów.

– _Wspaniała_ robota, droga młodzieży! – powiedział z naciskiem większym, niż było to konieczne. – Zrelaksujcie się i cieszcie resztą dnia! Ośmielam się twierdzić, że nie musicie się martwić o swoje eliksiry!

Polekcyjne rozmowy dotyczyły oczywiście Wendella Puckerda.

– Facet jest lepszy niż ta wiedźma z zeszłego roku…

– Czy ktoś jeszcze był zaskoczony, kiedy powiedział, że rzeczywiście będziemy warzyli jakiś eliksir…?

Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Mirra jeszcze na moment przystanęła, żeby potowarzyszyć Albusowi.

– Nie był taki zły – podsumowała nauczyciela. – Nieco dziwaczny, ale znośny.

– Zauważyłaś, jakie pytania nam zadawał? – Ślizgon nie owijał w bawełnę. – Dużo miało na celu zrozumienie pewnej osoby, a jedno było oczywistym atakiem na mojego tatę.

– To nie powinno mieć żadnego znaczenia. – Mirra wzruszyła ramionami. – Wszyscy kibicują twojemu tacie, prawda? Podziwiają go i szanują. Ja nie napisałam złego słowa.

Albus uśmiechnął się niezobowiązująco i spojrzał za nią – na stojących niedaleko Gryfonów. Większości nie mógł zaklasyfikować jako przyjaciół czy bliskich znajomych. Czy któryś podłożyłby mu świnię?

– Cóż, wszędzie pisałem jedno i to samo słowo – przyznał Morrison. – Nawet tam, gdzie kazał nam opisać swój idealny poranek w siedmiu słowach.

– Ten test był czystą głupotą! – wyrzucił z siebie Scorpius, a potem zmarszczył brwi. – Przynajmniej nie niszczy mi eliksirów.

– Ale zgadzasz się ze mną, prawda? – Albus odwrócił się do niego. – Te pytania były…

Przyjaciel machnął lekceważąco dłonią.

– Jakiekolwiek by nie były, nie powinien nas znowu przepytywać – powiedział stanowczo. – Wiem, że twój tata kazał ci uważać na tego faceta, ale tak patrząc na to realistycznie, nie wydaje mi się, by stanowił zagrożenie. Miej głowę na karku podczas waszego jutrzejszego rendez-vous, a wszystko będzie dobrze.

Mirra rzuciła im zaciekawione spojrzenie.

– O czym w ogóle mówicie?

– Zostałem mianowany osobistym służącym Puckerda – stwierdził kąśliwie Albus. – Mam mu pokazywać co i jak oraz tłumaczyć sprawy, których nie rozumie.

– Brzmi zabawnie – zachichotała.

Zmrużył oczy, na wpół podejrzliwie, na wpół zalotnie, ale nie doszło do niczego więcej, bo tuż obok nich przebiegło dwóch trzeciorocznych.

– Hej! Nie biegać na korytarzu! – zawołała za nimi Mirra, po tym, jak prawie przewrócili pierwszoroczną dziewczynkę. – Na pewno coś wykombinujesz. – Odwróciła się do Albusa i szybko cmoknęła go w policzek. Potem pobiegła za uciekinierami.

– Nie powinieneś lecieć za nią? – zapytał Scorpiusa Morrison.

– A Melonie to gdzie?

Vincent przycisnął palec do ust.

– No właśnie. Gdzie ona poszła…?

Całą drogę do Pokoju Wspólnego Potter przemilczał. W środku wyciągnęli książki.

– Okej. Co mamy w programie? – spytał Morrison, wyciągając się na kamiennym fotelu. – Zadali nam coś w ogóle?

– Rok SUMów nie powinien obfitować w prace domowe – powiedział automatycznie Scorpius. – Z tego, co się dowiedziałem, jesteśmy już na tyle dorosłymi czarodziejami, żeby samodzielnie uzupełniać i utrwalać materiał.

– Yhym, a co to znaczy?

– Musisz nauczyć się czytać – zadrwił blondyn, podsuwając przyjacielowi jeden ze swoich starych zeszytów do Zaklęć.

Albusowi nawet nie trzeba było nic mówić – porządziwszy się trochę, zaczął grzebać w torbie Scorpiusa, by po chwili wyciągnąć z niej stary skrypt z Transmutacji. Przygotował sobie własny pergamin i kiedy był w pełni przygotowany do nauki, ktoś klepnął go w ramię.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że przeszkodził mu znajomy już pierwszoroczny. Wydał z siebie potężne westchnięcie.

– Słuchaj. Nadal nie ustaliłem daty naboru do drużyny. Kiedy dogadam się z Opiekunem Domu, napiszę stosowną informację i powieszę ją…

Chłopiec pokręcił głową i wyciągnął przed siebie kopertę.

– Co to jest? – zdziwił się Albus, starając się zabrzmieć neutralnie; nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia potulnego, ani niegrzecznego; chciał balansować pomiędzy tymi dwoma sprzecznościami.

– Wydaje mi się, że to dla ciebie – odpowiedział pierwszak. – Brązowy puszczyk przyniósł ją podczas śniadania. Był trochę spóźniony. – Wcisnął kopertę w dłonie starszego kolegi.

Morrison i Scorpius rzucili mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale nie byli tak zaniepokojeni, jak Albus, który drżącymi rękami odpieczętował i otworzył list. Czuł się co najmniej dziwacznie – czuł, że tajemnicza zawartość koperty nie przypadnie mu do gustu. Zanim zabrał się za czytanie, zerknął na nazwisko adresata i – ku swojemu zdziwieniu – zauważył, że nigdzie ono nie widniało. Zamiast tego, dziecięcym pismem nabazgrane było:

_hłOpiec z czaRnymi rozczohranymi włosami_

_i zieLOnymi oczami_

_Slytherin_

Albus wpatrywał się w te słowa. Uświadamiając sobie ilość błędów ortograficznych, zamrugał. Spojrzał na ucznia, który podał mu list, ale ten wrócił już do gry w szachy ze swoim przyjacielem. Chcąc rozwiązać tę tajemniczą zagadkę, rozerwał kopertę i rozwinął zmięty pergamin. Morrison i Scorpius patrzyli mu przez ramię.

_Proszee_

_Więcej nie zniose_

_raz słySZysz, potem nie_

_pomóż_

_mi…_

Albus przeczytał to aż pięć razy, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na równie zszokowanych przyjaciół.

– Stary, ktokolwiek to napisał, bazgroli gorzej ode mnie! – zauważył Morrison.

– To tylko jakieś bezmyślne bazgroły. – Scorpius przejął od Albusa list. – Jakieś pomysły, kim jest nadawca?

Potter pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym odebrał blondynowi pergamin.

– No nie, ale… – Wyczuwając moment wahania, chłopcy rzucili mu zaintrygowane spojrzenie. Westchnął ciężko. – Ostatnim razem, kiedy otrzymałem niezaadresowaną wiadomość, okazało się, że to… no wiecie… Fairhart…

Scorpius spojrzał niejednoznacznie na Morrisona, który zmarszczył brwi.

– Cóż, Al… – stwierdził po chwili wymownego milczenia Malfoy. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co mam ci na to powiedzieć…

* * *

* **Tebo** – magiczne zwierzę, mające swój debiut w „Fantastycznych Zwierzętach…". Guziec popielatego koloru, spotykany w Kongo, Demokratycznej Republice Konga, a także w Zairze; nadzwyczaj niebezpieczny z powodu możliwości stania się niewidzialnym. Skóra tebo jest wysoko cenionym surowcem na ochraniacze i ubrania

* * *

**NOTKA NA ZAKOŃCZENIE:** Pod tym i poprzednim rozdziałem wiele osób zadało Vekinowi kilka pytań, które mniej więcej sprowadzały się do czterech konkretnych. Z racji tego, że faktycznie są istotne, proszę bardzo:

**1). Jak wygląda stan finansowy rodziny Malfoyów?**

Malfoyowie nie są „biedni", ale potrzebują stałego dochodu. Niestety, ale pensa, którą otrzymuje Draco nie jest wysoka, a nagromadzone przez lata zapasy kiedyś się skończą. Jak powiedział Scorpius, Malfoyowie nie są już poważanym rodem, a więc nieszczególnie mają szansę na dobrą posadę. Co do ewentualnej sprzedaży dworu – bez względu na to, jak nisko upadną, nigdy nie pohańbią się utraceniem ziem i posiadłości, w których posiadaniu byli praktycznie od wieków. Vekin radzi nie przejmować się za bardzo problemami finansowymi rodziny Scorpiusa; nie są one wybitnie istotne dla fabuły sagi – miały na celu podkreślenie faktu, że powojenni Malfoyowie nie są już takimi grubymi rybami

**2). Dlaczego Scorpius tak bardzo lubi Rose?**

Nie ma to szczególnego uzasadnienia – Vekin pomyślał sobie, że będzie to naturalne w oparciu o ich osobowości. Rose jest jedną z najlepszych uczennic, jest ambitna, nieco rozpieszczona i zepsuta. Scorpius najprawdopodobniej takiej właśnie chciałby dziewczyny, a fakt, że początkowo go ignorowała i nie chciała się z nim przyjaźnić, dodatkowo wzmocnił to uczucie; z wyglądu także mu odpowiada. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że Rose jest brzydka – z racji tego, że saga pisana jest z perspektywy naszego głównego bohatera, a Rose jest jego kuzynką, Albus nigdy nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na to, czy jest ładna czy nie

**3). Czy Puckerd uczęszczał do Hogwartu? **

Nie – jest to często powtarzająca się wśród OC zależność, skłaniająca ku refleksji oraz nadająca historii specyficznego smaczku. W sadze Vekina, dla nowego pokolenia, wojna z Voldemortem nie była wybitnie ważna, lecz kluczowa. Kiedy Harry Potter był na siódmym roku, a Hogwart został przejęty przez Śmierciożerców, wiele dzieci spędziło ten czas w domu, w innych szkołach, w innych krajach. Wniosek z tego jeden: prawie każdy bohater, który jest mniej więcej w wieku Harry'ego w rzeczywistości niekoniecznie musiał być absolwentem Hogwartu. Ludzie tacy jak Fairhart czy Blackwood byli młodzi, kiedy ich rodzice zostali zamordowani – tak naprawdę właśnie przez to nie mieli możliwości wyboru szkoły. Inne placówki to nie jedyne rozwiązanie – adoptowani rodzice Aresa zapewnili mu indywidualne nauczanie. Puckerd miał na tyle szczęścia, że jego rodzice nie zostali zamordowani, ani nic w tym rodzaju, ale jednocześnie jest czarodziejem, który ominął swój przydział

**4). Czy na stanowisku Mistrza Eliksirów/Opiekuna Slytherinu ciąży jakaś klątwa?**

Nie, ale to świetny sposób na wprowadzanie nowych postaci i sprawianie, że historia staje się bardziej zróżnicowana. Jest to pomysł zapożyczony od Rowling, która robiła praktycznie dokładnie to samo – jakby na to nie patrzeć, to dobre fabularne posunięcie. Mimo, że gdzieniegdzie pojawiają się nawiązania do oryginalnej serii, oczekiwanie zmodyfikowanej wersji „Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa" nie ma sensu – Vekin ma zupełnie inne plany

* * *

To wszystko, dziękuję bardzo. Za tydzień kolejny rozdział : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

**Miłostki Prefektów**

* * *

Albus wiedział, że takie rozwodzenie się nad pomiętym kawałkiem pergaminu bez większej dostrzegalnej wartości było absolutnie bezsensowne, ale po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przypuszczenia i teorie dotyczące zarówno nadawcy, jak i zamierzonego celu tajemniczego listu zmieniały się w zależności do jego nastroju; tak bardzo się na tym koncentrował, że nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli dotyczących trywialnych i – w porównaniu do tej – normalnych spraw. Wiedział też, że korzenie takiego toku myślowego sięgały przemyśleń nawet sprzed kilku miesięcy.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, co czuł, kiedy pierwszy raz czytał ten list. Był niewiarygodnie podekscytowany i głupio roztrzęsiony tym, że zagadkowym nadawcą mógł być Sancticus Fairhart. Oczywiście, wysłałby go z krainy umarłych – gdyby ta rzeczywiście istniała.

– Nigdy nie znaleźli jego ciała! – Z przyjaciółmi kłócił się nawet kilka dni później. – To musiało _coś_ znaczyć!

– Jedynie tyle, że rodzina nigdy go nie pochowała, i tak, owszem, to smutne – stwierdził Scorpius, nie odrywając wzroku od notatek z zeszłodniowego Mugoloznawstawa. – Czy naprawdę znowu musimy przez to przechodzić?

Albus skrzyżował ramiona i zirytowany spojrzał na tańczący w palenisku płomień.

– Tak – rzucił zrzędliwie.

Scorpius, niezrażony tą postawą, zaczął bawić się ogniem.

– Po pierwsze i najważniejsze: Fairhart nie żyje – powiedział. – Po drugie: to nie ten charakter pisma, a dowiedzieliśmy się tego w zeszłym roku, gdy do ciebie napisał. Po trzecie: Fairhart dobrze znał alfabet.

– O, wymyśliłem kolejny argument! – Morrison podskoczył w miejscu. – Ten dzieciak powiedział, że list przyniosła sowa! Profesor używał wrony!

Albus westchnął i chcąc nie chcąc musiał przyznać, że były to niezaprzeczalnie prawidłowe odpowiedzi na wszystkie kłębiące mu się w głowie pytania. Dzięki tym długim nocnym godzinom poświęconym rozmyślaniom na temat Fairharta, wyliczywszy sobie za i przeciw powoli zbliżał się do pogodzenia się ze śmiercią byłego nauczyciela i przyjaciela. Idąc tym tropem, zawęziłby sobie listę pytań dotyczących listu. Niemniej jednak, wbrew logice i zdrowemu rozsądkowi, toczył wewnętrzną walkę.

– Ale to dziwaczne, prawda? W sensie, nikt nie znalazł ciała…

Scorpius głośno westchnął.

– Słuchaj mnie uważnie, Al… Nie chciałem ci tego wcześniej mówić, bo nie miałem zamiaru cię urazić czy zranić, ale jest coś, co musisz zrozumieć. – Spojrzał wprost na przyjaciela. – Na takich właśnie zasadach działa morderstwo. Twój tata uważa, że to Zbawienie Różdżek, prawda? Gdybyś był Waddlesworthem i chciałbyś, żeby społeczeństwo opowiedziało się po twojej stronie, czy pozwoliłbyś, żeby odnaleziono ciało Aurora – lub hogwardzkiego nauczyciela, jak tam wolisz – którego rozkazałeś zamordować? Nie. Zadanie zostało wykonane, a sprawca nie pozostawił po sobie nawet śladu. Na ten moment kawałki Fairharta są już pewnie…

Morrison szybko uderzył Malfoya w plecy.

– Zwolnij, stary – powiedział.

– Nie, Scorpius ma rację. – Albus zwiesił głowę. – No wiem, ale po prostu… – przerwał, ponieważ nie potrafił przekazać tego, co chodziło mu po głowie. Przeświadczenie, że Fairhart wciąż żyje było tak absurdalne, a alternatywy dla takiej opcji tylko pogłębiały tajemnicę. Jeżeli nadawcą listu nie był były profesor, to kto?

– Wykluczasz też inne możliwości, stary – zauważył Morrison. – W Slytherinie jest garstka czarnowłosych dzieciaków o zielonych oczach. List nie musiał być zaadresowany konkretnie do ciebie, a do innego chłopaka.

Dawno odrzucił tę teorię. Po odebraniu korespondencji zadał sobie trud wyliczenia i przebadania wszystkich potencjalnych adresatów. Choć wielu uczniów było bliskich mdłemu opisowi nadawcy, to on pasował najlepiej. Pomijając ten fakt, to zawsze _jemu_ przydarzają się takie rzeczy.

– Nie można też wykluczyć tego, że ktoś spłatał ci figla. – Scorpius wzruszył ramionami. – Nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby list miał jakieś tragiczne przesłanie, czy zawierał w sobie wiadomość od upiornego profesora. To może być żart, mający na celu wyprowadzenie cię z równowagi.

Albus chciał się sprzeciwić ale zwyczajnie opuściła go siła. Co gorsza, to poskutkowało powrotem do pierwotnego procesu myślowego, który nijak by go pocieszał.

Zamiast tego postanowił skupić się na czymś mniej tajemniczym, ale równie żmudnym. Mając sekret listu gdzieś z tyłu głowy, z ciężkim sercem przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że Scorpius pomylił się już na samym początku – piąty rok nauki obfitował w niewyobrażalnie wielką ilość pracy domowej.

Pierwszy dzień szkoły był zaledwie namiastką tego, co ich czekało, a gdy minął czwartek, Albus miał już zaległości. Próby transmutacji pochłaniały większość jego czasu wolnego, dzięki czemu miał tylko godzinę na napisanie eseju dla Handita, a po zajęciach z Zielarstwa z profesorem Longbottomem – Neville'em, bo chłopiec znał go od dawna – na którym to mieli narysować każdą obrzydliwą roślinę, którą do tej pory poznali, nie potrafił dobrze zgiąć palców; były sztywne niczym różdżka. Nawet tegoroczna Opieka Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami okazała się ciężkim orzechem do zgryzienia.

– Nie byłoby w porząsiu, gdybym był jedynym nauczycielem, który pozwoliłby wam oblać SUMy, nie? – powiedział Hagrid, pod koniec przekrzykując głośno jęczącą klasę; miał czelność kazać uczniom napisać wypracowanie na temat rytuałów godowych ciamarnic* – wodnych stworzeń, których płeć była bardzo ciężka do sprecyzowania. – Macie na to tydzień! Nie musicie nawet siadać se nad tym w weekend!

Nie była to pocieszająca myśl, bo weekend Ślizgona i tak był już zrujnowany.

– Jesteśmy umówieni na jutro, czyż nie, panie Potter? – Spojrzenie Puckerda było twarde i beznamiętne, a na twarzy przyklejony miał stalowy sztuczny uśmiech.

Albus skutecznie raz za razem odwoływał to nieszczęsne spotkanie, tłumacząc się nawałem pracy domowej i ogromem nauki. Niestety, kłamstwa dały mu jedynie tydzień wolnego, a na piątkowej lekcji Eliksirów zwyczajnie zabrakło mu opcji. W końcu rzeczywiście był wolny i – co ważniejsze – naprawdę musiał zaplanować nabór do drużyny; nie mógł mieć nadziei, że listopadowy mecz z Gryfonami wygra tylko z dwoma graczami na boisku.

– Matko, on serio tak bardzo nie może się doczekać waszej quidditchowej pogawędki – zażartowała Mirra, kiedy wyszli z klasy.

Albus praktycznie wypadł na korytarz. Podczas improwizowanego dzień wcześniej spotkania w bibliotece opowiedział jej wszystko, czego od taty dowiedział się na temat duetu Fischer-Puckerd. Mimo że dziewczyna wydawała się sympatyzować z nim, odniósł wrażenie, że coś innego zaprząta jej głowę.

– Och, rozchmurz się! Znajdź w tym coś śmiesznego!

– Nie ma w tym _nic_ śmiesznego – odpowiedział ponuro. – Ten facet…

– Czekaj, później mi powiesz. Muszę uciekać – przerwała mu szybko, unosząc do góry dłoń. – Przepraszam. Razem z Charliem mieliśmy spotkać się z McGonagall…

– Tak, tak, wiem – burknął zrzędliwie, a potem pochylił głowę, pozwalając pocałować się w policzek i patrzył, jak odchodzi.

Okazało się, że ten dzień nie był do końca stracony. Trzecia lekcja Eliksirów poszła mu dobrze. Albus oddał profesorowi fiolkę z perfekcyjnie uwarzoną miksturą. Nie, żeby coś, ale czarodziej najprawdopodobniej i tak nie dbał o jakoś wykonywanej pracy. Ponadto zaplanował spotkanie z Mirrą, jak tylko skończy z Puckerdem, i miał nadzieję, ze zatłoczona biblioteka będzie idealnym schronieniem przed nachalnym mężczyzną.

I właśnie w ten sposób, w dość deszczowy sobotni poranek (który wolałby spędzić na zewnątrz), pokonywał schody prowadzące do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów. Zanim zapukał do drzwi, wydał z siebie długie westchnienie.

– Albusie! – Rozpromieniony Puckerd otworzył mu natychmiast. – Wspaniale! Idealnie o czasie, ale to można było przewidzieć, obserwując twoją pracę na lekcjach. Tak, masz naprawdę dobre wyczucie…

– Yhym, a co do tego naboru… – spróbował przeforsować swoje – chciał jak najszybciej przejść do rzeczy i zakończyć tę rozmowę.

– O mój, ale tu chłodno. – Czarodziej udał, że przebiega po nim dreszcz. – Może dokończymy w jakimś innym miejscu? Miałem wielką nadzieję, że uda nam się obejrzeć chociaż jedną z zamkowych wież…

Wiedząc doskonale, że bycie niegrzecznym lub sprzeciwianie się nie leży w jego najlepszym interesie, Albus się zgodził. W drodze do głównych pięter był bombardowany najróżniejszymi pytaniami.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział, nieszczególnie interesując się życiową historią Krwawego Barona.

– Rzeczywiście, to nielicha tajemnica. – Puckerd skinął głową i włożył ręce do kieszeni szaty. – Ale zapewne, ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział? Może twój ojciec? – drążył ze słyszalną w głosie ciekawością.

– Nie, nie powiedział.

– Przecież również był w Slytherinie, czyż nie?

– Nie. – Albus zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując wybuch temperamentu. Jak jedno wiązało się z drugim?

– Rozumiem – stwierdził mężczyzna i jakby nigdy nic wyjął swój słynny notatnik. – A więc był w Gryffindorze?

– Jak pan na to wpadł? – parsknął.

– Szczęśliwy traf. Zostały mi tylko trzy opcje.

Uszy Albusa wypełnił charakterystyczny (i szczerze znienawidzony) dźwięk pospiesznego notowania. Jak na zawołanie, Puckerd postanowił uderzyć bardziej bezpośrednio.

– A więc jesteś jedynym Ślizgonem w rodzinie? To jakieś odbiegnięcie od tradycji?

– Tak.

– O mój. – Lekki ton głosu nauczyciela stał w sprzeczności z wściekłymi ruchami dłoni. Był tak rozkojarzony zapisywaniem informacji w notatniku, że wpadł na trzecioroczną dziewczynę z Ravenclawu i całkowicie zignorował jej zbolałą minę, gdy pocierała swój bok. – To musiało być dla ciebie niezwykle trudne we wcześniejszych latach. Na pewno czułeś się – do pewnego stopnia, oczywiście – oddzielony od reszty. Być może było to uczucie podobne do… alienacji? – dokończył dramatycznie.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – zakomunikował Albus, kiedy prawie że na schodach, prowadzących na szczyt wieży.

Puckerd uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.

– Architektura tego miejsca jest naprawdę niesamowita…

– Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać już na temat Quidditcha, profesorze? Naprawdę chcę sobie to wszystko poukładać.

Czarodziej nie schował notatnika, ale skinął głową.

– Bardzo dobrze – stwierdził biznesowo i tak poprawił okulary, że prawie stały się częścią jego twarzy. – Co trzeba zrobić?

– Cóż, planowałem nabór tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, więc może jutro z samego rana…?

– W porządku – powiedział lekceważąco Puckerd.

– Hm, okej. Muszę poinformować chętnych, że szukam pięciu nowych graczy i potrzebuję pana zgody na wywieszenie informacji w Pokoju Wspólnym. W niej muszą być zawarte szczegóły takie jak: gdzie będzie miało miejsce pierwsze spotkanie oraz…

– Nie mam nic przeciwko. – Głos dorosłego przybrał na ostrości. – Czy to wszystko?

– Tak. – Albus obnażył zęby. Nieważne, jak bardzo sfrustrowany był Mistrz Eliksirów, wydawało mu się, że może przodować w tej konwersacji. Cała rozmowa dotycząca Quidditcha trwała nawet nie minutę. Wycieczka na Wieżę Astronomiczną z pewnością nie była ku temu konieczna.

– Cóż, cieszę się, że udało nam się to załatwić i, och… – urwał nagle, zachowując się, jakby zauważył coś szczególnego.

– Co? – spytał nastolatek, z ledwością kryjąc irytację.

– Widok! Widzę cały teren!

Albus rzucił mu puste spojrzenie a potem odwrócił się na pięcie.

– Wracam, profesorze. Powinienem zacząć uczyć się Zaklęć…

– Co to jest, Albusie? – zapytał niemal dziecinnie Puckerd, palcem wskazując na okolice ogródka warzywnego Hagrida.

Chłopiec ciężko westchnął, po czym spojrzał w dół. Od razu wiedział, na co uwagę zwrócił nauczyciel. Niedaleko chatki półolbrzyma stały dwie czarne pasące się skrzydlate bestie.

– Testrale – odpowiedział zwyczajnie, zauważając, że z daleka nie wyglądały tak przerażająco, jak z bliska; były cieniem stworzeń, które widział w pierwszy dzień szkoły. – Zawsze ciągną uczniowskie powozy.

– Testrale – powtórzył z podziwem Puckerd. – Myślę, że czytałeś już trochę o nich. Czy naprawdę są one widoczne tylko dla osób, które były świadkami cudzej śmierci?

– Tak. – Miał ochotę uderzyć głową w mur, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że właśnie wpadł w zasadzkę – został wciągnięty w rozmowę. Oczywiście, Mistrz Eliksirów doskonale wiedział, co to za stwory.

– Niecodziennie. – Uniósł wyżej notatnik. – Oczywiście, że je widzisz. Powiedz mi, Albusie… Czyją śmierć widziałeś?

Zawahał się. Co tu się wyprawiało?

– Cóż, ja… Podczas Masakry w Hogsmeade zginęło wiele osób i… swoje zobaczyłem – odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć na szczerze poruszonego.

– Hm, może widziałeś kogoś szczególnego? – drążył z trzęsącą się dłonią Puckerd. – Nie pamiętasz nikogo wyjątkowego, wiele znaczącego? Na przykład… Reginalda Aresa, poprzedniego przywódcę Mrocznego Sojuszu…?

– Nie – powiedział Albus. Nie wiedział, dlaczego skłamał, ale czuł, że może odmówić wyjawiania informacji w tym niecodziennym przesłuchaniu. – Nikogo konkretnego.

Puckerd zanotował coś z taką pasją, a strony w notatniku przekładały się tak szybko, że Ślizgona smagnął powiew wiatru.

– Czy mogę o coś zapytać? – Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Co pan tam tak skrzętnie pisze, profesorze?

Puckerd włożył wiele wysiłku w nabazgranie ostatniego zdania, po czym z prędkością światła schował swój zeszycik.

– Och, nic ciekawego. – Uśmiechnął się niczym drapieżnik, który właśnie dostrzegł swoją ofiarę. – Notatki dotyczące zamku i tej wspaniałej…

– Architektury – dopowiedział za niego Albus. – Wiem. – Mając serdecznie dość, odszedł bez słowa, zostawiając _podziwiającego scenerię_ nauczyciela samego.

Opuszczając Wieżę Astronomiczną, wyciągnął złożony w kostkę pergamin. Stuknięciem różdżki i tradycyjnym, cicho wypowiedzianym hasłem aktywował Mapę Huncwotów. Nie chciał wpaść po drodze na jakiegoś rozemocjonowanego pierwszorocznego, który chętnie wypytałby go o nabór do drużyny – zdecydowanie wolał wywiesić stosowną informację i rozliczyć się z maluchami na boisku.

Szybkie spojrzenie w róg Mapy powiedziało mu, że Mirra czeka na niego na miejscu. Zdecydował się na dłuższą trasę, by ominąć grupę przyczajonych młodziaków, którzy dręczyli go dzień wcześniej. Skorzystawszy z tajemnego przejścia do biblioteki, jak na przekór znalazł się w niej dwa razy szybciej niż normalnie.

– Jak ci poszło? – Mirra uniosła wzrok znad podręcznika do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

– Cóż, załatwiłem nabór – odpowiedział i postawił na ziemi swoją torbę, po czym zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej. – Zajęło mi to całe pięć sekund.

– Nieźle. – Włożyła kosmyk włosów za ucho.

– Owszem, ale nie zdążyłem opowiedzieć ci wszystkiego. Puckerd jest podstępny. Zawsze próbuje mnie omotać, kiedy spuszczam gardę.

– A jak tam inne rzeczy? – Uśmiechnęła się Mirra.

Albus otworzył przypadkowy podręcznik, po czym przerzucił stronę, na którą wcześniej w ogóle nie zerknął.

– Nieźle. Byłem trochę zajęty. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Och, ale nie powiedziałem ci, że otrzymałem tandetny list… – Krótko objaśnił sytuację, niedbale dodając, że przypominała mu tę zeszłoroczną; tę, kiedy otrzymał anonimowy list od Fairharta.

– Dziwne. – Mirra podrapała się po policzku. – Ciekawe, kim teraz jest nadawca.

Albus ponownie zmarszczył brwi, ale nie skomentował tego. Wtem jego uwagę przykuły dwie znajome osoby, wchodzące do biblioteki. Rose szła za rękę z Lance'em – oboje chichotali. Gryfonka spojrzała wprost na nich, przez co na skórze Ślizgona pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Że też musieli przyjść i zrujnować tę naukową randkę...

Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Rose powiedziała coś szybko do swojego chłopaka, po czym oboje zajęli stolik z daleka od nich. Następnie wyjęli książki i wbili w nie wzrok. Albus zamrugał, szczerze zdziwiony.

– Co tam? – zapytała Mirra, zauważając jego milczenie i zakłopotaną minę. Odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć, czemu się tak przygląda i odrobinę zmarkotniała. – Och…

– Mógłbym przysiąc, że nas widzieli – powiedział, bezrefleksyjnie przerzucając stronę; na poprzednią nawet nie spojrzał.

– Najprawdopodobniej tak właśnie było. – Mirra wróciła do pracy. Nie minęła chwila, kiedy zaczęła robić małe notatki. – Rose ostatnio trzyma się ode mnie na dystans.

– Yhym. – Albus miał pewien pomysł, dlaczego sprawy tak wyglądały. Nie zamierzał mówić o tym głośno – no chyba, że nie miałby już innego wyboru.

Gryfonka pochyliła się ku niemu.

– Tak właściwie… Tak pomiędzy nami… – szepnęła konspiracyjnie. – Wydaje mi się, że Lance nieszczególnie za mną przepada.

– Co takiego? – odszeptał, nagle się pocąc.

– No, to dziwne. W zeszłym roku świetnie się dogadywaliśmy. Nie wiem, co się porobiło.

– Może… – Albus pociągnął się za kołnierzyk koszuli. – Może poprawi się między wami, jak przyniesiesz mu fajny prezent urodzinowy?

– Lance urodził się w marcu – powiedziała ostro Mirra.

– Serio? Rose mówiła, że w tym miesiącu… – Zmarszczył brwi i uświadomił sobie, że był to zapewne gryfoński spisek, który miał na celu podarunek bez szczególnej okazji. – Cóż, tak czy inaczej… nie przejmuj się tym.

– Nie potrafię się nie martwić! – powiedziała głośniej, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na Rose i Lance'a, a potem z powrotem na Albusa. – To chłopak mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki! Rose jest jakaś zdystansowana od początku roku szkolnego, a nie mogę pozwolić, by to zaszło za daleko!

– Lance nic do ciebie nie ma – stwierdził bezceremonialnie. – No weź, jak w ogóle mógłby? Przecież jesteś niesamowita…

Mirra uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a oczy zabłyszczały radością, ale po chwili jej spojrzenie stwardniało.

– To słodkie, Al, ale jestem całkowicie poważna…

– Słuchaj. To naprawdę nie ma nic wspólnego z Lance'em. – W myślach westchnął nad dziwacznością tej sytuacji. Był przyjacielem Scorpiusa, a jednak nie chciał, by ktoś mówił źle o Lance'u. Puchon nie zrobił nic złego…

Mirra zmrużyła oczy a potem z trzaskiem zamknęła książkę. Potter przełknął ciężko ślinę, czując, że nadchodzi najgorsze.

– Co wiesz?

– Nic.

– Pytam poważnie, Albusie! – powiedziała rozgniewana. – Czy wiesz, dlaczego Rose się tak zachowuje?

Spiął się i nagle pożałował, że wciąż nie sterczy z Puckerdem na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Nie chciał zaogniać sporu między dziewczynami, ale z drugiej strony, to będzie lepsze niż kłótnia Mirry z nim.

– Cóż, może… ale to wcale nie musi być to… Rose jest…

– To przez nas? – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Czuje, że chcę odebrać jej kuzyna, prawda? – Wyglądała na bliską łez.

– Nie, nie! Nic w tym rodzaju! – zaprotestował szybko. – Rose jest zwyczajnie zazdrosna, że dostałaś odznakę Prefekta! – Zacisnął usta i nadstawił uszu. Nie wiedząc czemu, oczekiwał, że usłyszy zaraz odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Zamiast tego, odpowiedziało mu milczenie, a potem zirytowane prychnięcie.

– Och, przecież to absurdalne! – oświadczyła Mirra. – Znaczy, jestem pewna, że była rozczarowana, ale wiem, że cieszy się z mojego szczęścia. Wyznała mi to w pociągu…

Albus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– No chyba, że tobie powiedziała coś zupełnie innego – dodała.

– Nie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To znaczy… To nie jest… nie jest tak, że jest wściekła czy coś. Po prostu zrobiła trochę zamieszania, że nie została Prefektem – to wszystko. Powiedziała, że… że…

– Co takiego? – spytała ostro Mirra.

Jak nigdy dotąd, Albus pożałował, że nie ugryzł się wcześniej w język; mógł sobie podarować tę ostatnią część. Wymknęło mu się, a to od czasu do czasu zdarza się każdemu. Po dłużej chwili namysłu, doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej dla niego będzie, jeżeli powtórzy słowa kuzynki (rzecz jasna, pomijając usłyszaną wtedy pogardę).

– Rose uważa, że dostałaś odznakę, bo robisz _więcej, niż powinnaś_, kiedy ona robi tylko to, co jest _wystarczające_. Jakby na to nie patrzeć – z czego na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę – jesteś wspaniałą uczennicą i bardzo ładną dzie…

Mirra wstała – policzki miała zaczerwienione, a szare oczy wyglądały, jakby były w stanie przejrzeć czyjąś duszę. Wepchnęła krzesło pod stół i pomaszerowała do stolika Rose i Lance'a. Otaczała ją taka aura, że kilkoro mijanych uczniów, odwróciło za nią głowę. Albus wyciągnął szyję i nadstawił uszu, wytężając zmysły. Chciał wiedzieć, jak przebiegnie ta rozmowa.

Mirra klepnęła przyjaciółkę w ramię.

– Czy mogłabym prosić się o moment sam na sam?

Rose zamrugała zdezorientowana, ale posłusznie wstała i odeszły do rogu biblioteki. Zagubiony Lance, podobnie jak zmartwiony Albus, patrzył na nie z daleka.

Przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiały cicho i choć trudno było cokolwiek usłyszeć, z wyrazów ich twarzy można było wywnioskować, że wulkan nie wybuchnie. Ślizgon odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się, że żadna nie przeszła do rękoczynów. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust – kobiety jednak są inne od mężczyzn; dobrze sobie radzą w sytuacjach konfliktowych…

– ŻE NIBY SOBIE NA NIĄ ZASŁUŻYŁAŚ?! – Z rogu biegł rozwścieczony ryk Rose. Gdy się obejrzał, zobaczył, że twarz kuzynki jest tak czerwona, jak sztandar Gryffindoru. – NIE PORADZIŁABYŚ SOBIE, GDYBY NIE JA!

Te słowa przelały czarę goryczy – obydwie zaczęły krzyczeć. Albus natychmiast wstał z miejsca, podobnie jak Lance, który jakby przy użyciu nadprzyrodzonych zdolności w ciągu ułamku sekundy stanął u boku swojej dziewczyny.

– Chodzi o coś więcej niż dobre stopnie, Rose! – Mirra też się nie hamowała. – Czy kiedykolwiek przeszło ci przez myśl, że to właśnie przez swoje nastawienie nie dostałaś tej odznaki?

– Babki walczą! – krzyknął ktoś, a Albus mógłby przysiąc, że był to James. Niewiele się tym interesując, rzucił się biegiem i po chwili stanął obok Mirry, gotów do odciągnięcia jej w razie wypadku.

– Nie! – wrzasnęła Rose. – Moim zdaniem to smutna historia twojego życia jest powodem, dla którego nie dostałam odznaki!

Nawet Albus, który w swoim życiu powiedział już wiele głupich rzeczy, wiedział, że kuzynka posunęła się za daleko. Mirra stanęła jak wryta, kompletnie zszokowana, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa, które wykrzyczała jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Potem zrobiła coś, czego Ślizgon się nawet nie spodziewał – uniosła wysoko dłoń, przygotowując się do uderzenia…

Złapał ją za nadgarstek, a potem spróbował opuścić jej ramię. Czy nie powinien być silniejszy?

Rose zachłysnęła się i wyglądała, jakby uderzył w nią piorun.

– Och, śmiesz _podnieść na mnie rękę_?! – ryknęła i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

– Hej! – Albus wkroczył do akcji, nie mając świadomości zbierającego się tłumu gapiów. Z szat wygrzebał różdżkę, gotów bronić Mirry. Nigdy nie sądził, że celowanie w bliską kuzynkę będzie tak dziwnym uczuciem – nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać od myśli, że było to prawie jak spełnienie marzeń. To, co stało się później, było tego kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Lance nie zamierzał stać bezczynnie i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, po czym wycelował ją prosto w twarz Albusa, który przełknął ciężko ślinę. Wciągnął powietrze, zdając sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej tę noc spędzi w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, bo mając do czynienia z utalentowanym siódmorocznym, tak to się zapewne skończy…

– W porządku! Niech wszyscy się uspokoją! – Z tłumu wystąpił James, a więc Ślizgon nie pomylił się z rozpoznaniem jego głosu. W dłoni miał różdżkę i Albus zrozumiał, że właśnie brat będzie decydującym czynnikiem – reputacja Jaimiego jako zmyślnego pojedynkowicza wyprzedzała innych. – Lance – jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych kumpli, ale przeklnij mojego brata, a skończysz w szufelce. Al – uspokój się, bo to twoja kuzynka. Rose – wyglądasz jak dojrzały pomidor. Wszyscy macie opuścić różdżki.

Cała trójka wykonała to polecenie, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że kłótnia dobiegła końca.

– I chciałabym, żebyś wiedziała, że _nigdy_ nie powiedziałam, że robisz _więcej, niż powinnaś_! – kontynuowała Rose.

– Powiedziałaś! – Mirra była nieustępliwa. – Wiem to od Albusa! – wypaliła, najwyraźniej nie widząc gestów, które chłopiec wykonywał. Podrzynanie sobie gardła palcem stanowiło jasny przekaz, by akurat tę część zatrzymała dla siebie.

– Dlaczego miałabyś wierzyć mu, zamiast najlepszej przyjaciółce?

– Bo to _mój chłopak_! – oświadczyła wyraźnie Mirra, na co wszyscy stłoczeni w bibliotece wciągnęli głośno powietrze.

Pomimo powagi sytuacji, Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się głupio – był to pierwszy raz, kiedy użyła tego terminu…

Chwilę później zostali wyrzuceni. Wzburzona bibliotekarka z haczykowatym nosem, której kiedyś nadepnął na odcisk, zatrzasnęła im drzwi przed nosem. James jako jedyny dostał pozwolenie na dalsze korzystanie z książek. Nie mając innego wyboru, pary rozeszły się w swoich kierunkach.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć! – powiedziała Mirra, gdy szli korytarzem.

– Hej! – Drogę zagrodził im jakiś drugoroczny Ślizgon. – Słyszałem, że wolna jest pozycja…

– Nie teraz! – uciął mu Albus i przyciągnął Gryfonkę bliżej siebie; nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie tak dokładnie maszerują.

To doprawdy zaskakujące, jak szybko roznoszą się wieści. Atak Mrocznego Sojuszu na Hogwart może być nieunikniony, a Waddlesworth codziennie bombarduje gazety. Pomimo tego biblioteczna konfrontacja była wszystkim, o czym słyszał przez resztę dnia. By ochłonąć, Mirra poprosiła Albusa o kilka godzin samotności. Sprawdził więc Mapę Huncwotów i gdy zobaczył, że Rose trzyma się z daleka od Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, zaprowadził tam dziewczynę. Zanim zdążył opowiedzieć tę historię Scorpiusowi i Morrisonowi, okazało się, że przyjaciele słyszeli już zmodyfikowaną jej wersję.

– Transmutowałeś głowę Lance'a w kafla! – wypalił podekscytowany blondyn.

– Że co? Nie…

– Och – mruknął, nagle przygnębiony. – Cóż, przynajmniej nie spełniło się najgorsze…

– Co takiego?

– Mówili, że zostałeś zamordowany – stwierdził Morrison. – Co tam się tak naprawdę wydarzyło?

Albus wziął głęboki oddech i wyznał im prawdę. W międzyczasie słuchacze wokół co chwilę krzyczeli coś o gryfońskim prefekcie wdającym się w dziewczęce bójki. Całe szczęście, że przyjaciele w pełni się na nim skupili i nie przerwali opowieści.

– A potem powiedziała „bo to mój chłopak!". – Uśmiechnął się rozanielony.

Chłopcy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Super – powiedział Morrison, po czym wyszczerzył się bezczelnie. – Kiedy dziewczyna tak mówi, to oficjalne, stary.

– Stary… – Uśmiech Scorpiusa znikł, zastąpiony niejednoznacznym grymasem. – To niedobrze.

– Słucham? – Albus uniósł brwi, niepewny, czy przyjaciel żartuje, czy też nie. – Jak to może być złą wiadomością?

Malfoy potrząsnął głową.

– Wątpię, by Slytherin zaakceptował ten związek.

Czarnowłosy wyśmiał tę ideę, ale następnego dnia uświadomił sobie, że Scorpius rzadko kiedy mylił się dwukrotnie w ciągu tego samego tygodnia. Obudziwszy się, kiedy słońce ledwo wzeszło, ubrał się i udał do Wielkiej Sali, by zjeść śniadanie. Potem chciał lecieć na boisko do Quidditcha, by sobie wszystko rozplanować. Spodziewał się tego, co zwykle – ku swojemu zdziwieniu jednak nie został otoczony pełnymi nadziei kandydatami na miejsce w ślizgońskiej drużynie. Zamiast tego wszyscy utrzymywali dystans. Starsi uczniowie (jedyni, którzy także wstali wcześnie), rzucali mu mroczne spojrzenia lub w ogóle nie poświęcali mu uwagi, ostentacyjnie ignorując. Skłonny do uwierzenia, że za tę anomalię winna jest godzina, wyszedł, ledwo tknąwszy jedzenie.

Na boisku przez prawie godzinę zajmował się bezcelowym okrążaniem obręczy – tyle czasu minęło, zanim pojawili się potencjalni koledzy z drużyny. Przychodzili małymi grupkami (po dwie lub trzy osoby) i tak jak się spodziewał, byli to główni młodsi uczniowie. Co dziwne, nawet Scorpius – członek zespołu, którego spodziewał się o równie wczesnej rodzinie – zjawił się później, niż zakładał, szeroko ziewając i przecierając zaspane oczy.

Dopiero po upływie kolejnej godziny Albus doszedł do wniosku, że stoi przed nim większość chętnych. Chodząc tam i z powrotem, nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest to obiecująca grupa.

– No dobrze. – Klasnął w dłonie, by przyciągnąć uwagę. Nie chciał, by jego stosunkowo niski wzrok sprawił, by zaczęli zachowywać się tak, jakby mogli zyskać nad nim przewagę. – Mamy wiele pozycji wolnych, ale to nie znaczy, że przyjmę byle kogo. Szukam najlepszego zespołu…

Trzecioroczny uczeń z kręconymi rudymi włosami i groźnym wyrazem twarzy podniósł rękę.

Albus westchnął.

– Nie wydaje mi się, by wymagało to pytania, ale dobrze, proszę.

Chłopiec odchrząknął.

– Czy to prawda, że spotykasz się z dziewczyną z Gryffindoru?

Scorpius zachichotał.

– Mówiłem ci, stary – mruknął cicho, podpierając się obok niego miotłą.

– Tak – odpowiedział głośniej Albus, kiedy już odzyskał zdolność mowy. – I nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia, bo nie jest związane z Quidditchem.

Tłum zaczął szeptać między sobą i ku najszczerszemu zdziwieniu Pottera, kilku starszych uczniów zrezygnowało.

– Och, no dajcie spokój! – ryknął. – Serio?

– Hej, jest ich mniej, niż początkowo zakładałem – powiedział Scorpius.

– Nie rozumiem tego! – Albus automatycznie się do niego odwrócił. – Dlaczego ich to w ogóle obchodzi? – wywarczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Twoja rodzina nie ma korzeni w Slytherinie – wytłumaczył mu przyjaciel. – Wychowali cię Gryfoni. Mówiłem ci to już wcześniej i ponownie powtórzę. Między lwami a wężami nigdy nie było za dobrze; zawsze psuliśmy sobie nawzajem krew. Spotykasz się z Mirrą, a to czyni cię najmniej popularnym Kapitanem Quidditcha w historii naszego Domu.

– Ale przecież praktycznie jesteśmy razem od jakiegoś czasu!

– Wtedy nie było to oficjalne. – Scorpius wzruszył ramionami. – Młodszym może to zwisać, ale wiesz, jacy są nastolatkowie. Etykiety są dla nich wszystkim.

Albus zacisnął usta, po czym wściekły odwrócił się do tłumu.

– W porządku! Zbierzcie się w grupy na daną pozycję!

Były to najbardziej uciążliwe praktyki, na jakich kiedykolwiek był. Przez ponad bitą godzinę musiał przyglądać się żałosnym próbom pokazania się pierwszaków i drugorocznych. Wkrótce, zamiast zadawać sobie pytanie o najmocniejszych, musiał koncentrować się na tych, którzy mieli najmniej słabości.

– To śmieszne – powiedział do Scorpiusa, stojąc w rogu boiska. – Pamiętasz, jak było w zeszłym roku?

– To było dawno, _zanim_ Kapitan stał się kompletnym zdrajcą – parsknął sarkastycznie blondyn.

Albus westchnął.

– Okej. Spójrzmy na to inaczej. Którzy Ścigający przysporzyli ci najwięcej kłopotów?

– Dzieciak z krzaczastymi brwi sprawił, że raz czy dwa poleciałem nie do tej obręczy, co trzeba było…

Ostatecznie, podjęcie decyzji odnośnie drużyny okazało się nie lada wyczynem; ciężkim i wyczerpującym psychicznie. Obsadzone zostały wszystkie pozycje, ale tak przyglądając się im, każdemu z osobna, Albus doszedł do wniosku, że to on i Scorpius będą odwalali większą część roboty. Dwoje Ścigających było na drugim roku nauki – czarnoskóry, dość wysoki jak na swój wiek chłopiec o imieniu Garth Moone oraz płaczliwa dziewczynka o imieniu Tiffani Garrett, która z powodzeniem posłała w jego stronę kilka podkręconych tłuczków. Trzeci Ścigający – ciemnowłosy Barnabus Curder – uczęszczał do czwartej klasy. Pałkarzami zostali dwaj trzecioroczni, najwyraźniej najlepsi przyjaciele – Yin Luong i Barry Bryant; niestety żaden z nich nie miał takiego talentu, jak się wcześniej przechwalali.

– Okej, to wszystko! Niezaklasyfikowani mogą się teraz rozejść! – zawołał Albus. – Jestem zadowolony z punktu, w którym teraz jesteśmy, drużyno! – skłamał, a smutne było to, że można było z niego czytać jak z otwartej książki.

Przygnębiony tłum, któremu się nie poszczęścił, zaczął schodzić z boiska. Co poniektórzy mamrotali pod nosem, komentując zarówno nabór, jak i osobę Kapitana. Albus niejednokrotnie usłyszał tamtego dnia określenie „zdrajca Domu". Nie pozwalając, by go to szczególnie ruszyło, zwolnił najgorszą z możliwych drużynę w dziejach Slytherinu i sam udał się ze Scorpiusem do zamku.

– Uważam, że poszło całkiem dobrze – powiedział Malfoy. – To znaczy, no wiesz, jeśli będzie jeszcze gorzej, wciśniemy Morrisona na któreś miejsce.

– Nie zamierzam niczego kombinować z Morrisonem – odparł stanowczo. – Świetnie radził sobie jako rezerwowy Obrońca i to jest jego miejsce. Co powiesz na wcześniejszy lunch?

Większość dnia spędził włócząc się po szkole ze Scorpiusem i co rusz podjadając ostatki ze stołu, nie spieszywszy się specjalnie, by obudzić Vincenta i zrujnować mu przyjemną drzemkę. Albus robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by unikać gniewnych spojrzeń współdomowników i z dziwnym ukłuciem w sercu zauważył, że otrzymuje też takowe od Gryfonów – trzy czwarte z nich sprawiało wrażenie zirytowanych samym jego widokiem. Problem polegał na tym, że wśród Ślizgonów ochronę zapewniał mu status Kapitana, a wśród rywali nie miał żadnej protekcji. Mimowolnie pomyślał o Mirze – czy ona przechodzi przez to samo?

– A więc? – zagaił Scorpius, kiedy spacerowali dookoła jeziora i skubali tosty. – Rose mówiła w ogóle coś ciekawego?

– Na który temat? – Albus uniósł brwi. – Twój czy Mirry?

– I na ten, i na ten.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, więc pewnie się pogodzą. Przeprosiny będą huczne, nie obejdzie się bez płaczów i przytulanek – sam wiesz, jakie są dziewczyny…

– Ach. – Scorpius skinął głową. Zanim otworzył usta, by dopytać o siebie, Albus kontynuował.

– Związek Rose i Lance'a wygląda na solidny. – Odwrócił głowę, by uniknąć nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego z przygnębionym przyjacielem. – Łączy ich naprawdę silna więź.

– Wiem. – Blondyn ponownie skinął głową. – Rose ma fioła na jego punkcie – dodał, wbijając wzrok w taflę jeziora. – Co wcale nie znaczy, że mnie nienawidzi, prawda? Mam na myśli to, że przecież w sumie dobrze się dogadujemy…

Westchnął ciężko. Nie chciał niszczyć marzeń Scorpiusa, ale też zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten był nie tylko sprytny, ale też bystry i spostrzegawczy. Albus – przyglądając się tej relacji – ze strony Rose nie widział czegoś więcej jak tylko zwykłą przyjaźń. Jeżeli blondyn zrezygnuje z ostatków nadziei, i do niego to dotrze. Niemniej jednak nie chciał oszukiwać bliskiej osoby.

– Hm, a pamiętasz, jak było ze mną i Mirrą, kiedy była w związku z Eckleyem? Niby _zawsze_ jest jakaś mała szansa, ale… no, sam nie wiem. Rose ma już chłopaka i to miejsce jest po prostu zaklepane; co więcej, zawsze jest otwarta na przyjaciół. Może… może powinieneś stać koło niej jako dobry przyjaciel? Jeżeli nic się nie zmieni, to się nie zmieni – i nie oczekuj czegokolwiek więcej. Mam na myśli, że… – zamotał się w tym pokrętnym tłumaczeniu. Miał w głowie dobrą radę, ale nie potrafił porządnie jej przekazać.

Scorpius jednak skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

– W jaki sposób mogę tego dokonać? Stać się lepszym przyjacielem? Rzadko kiedy rozmawiamy – najczęściej to wtedy, kiedy jesteśmy w większej grupie, a Rose i Mirra akurat nie plotkują…

– Hej. – Albus uniósł dłoń. – Dziewczyny są teraz w stanie wojny i nie gadają ze sobą. Oczywiście, to nie potrwa długo. Do tego czasu może… może powinieneś powiedzieć Rose, po czyjej stronie stoisz? No wiesz, wybierając ją lub Mirrę?

– Tak szczerze, to sympatyzuję z Mirrą. – Scorpius uniósł brew.

– To akurat możesz przemilczeć, a dasz jej coś do zrozumienia... – Uśmiechnął się. – Jeśli Mirra wpadnie na ten trop, wszystko jej wytłumaczę.

Przyjaciel także się uśmiechnął, po czym zmieli temat.

Ze wciąż rozczochranym Morrisonem spotkali się dopiero po południu. Niedzielę poświęcili na boleśnie nudne obowiązki, nadrabianie tygodniowych zaległości oraz odrabianie pracy domowej. Naukę, podobnie jak inni piątoroczni, skończyli dopiero po północy, a Scorpius i Albus, którzy byli dodatkowo zmęczeni porannym Quidditchem, jako jedni z ostatnich zamknęli swoje podręczniki. Gdy tylko pozbierali swoje pergaminy i pozamykali atramenty, Morrison westchnął.

– Chyba jestem gotowy do wskoczenia pod pierzynkę. – Ziewnął szeroko i zamknął nieruszoną palcem książkę. Nie skończył nawet połowy swojej pracy domowej.

– No, ja też – powiedział Albus, także ziewając. W głowie kalkulował już, jak mało snu dostarczy swojemu organizmowi, a w wyobraźni widział, jak pada nieprzytomny do łóżka. Wtem uświadomił sobie coś strasznego – następnego dnia czeka na niego użeranie się z Puckerdem! – Nawet nie zacząłem Zielarstwa. Jutro coś tam wykombinuje. Neville na pewno pozwoli mi się prześlizgnąć…

– Ten rodzaj myślenia z pewnością nie pomoże ci pomyślnie zdać egzaminów, młody człowieku. – Ożywiony głos wypełnił Pokój Wspólny.

Albus był zdezorientowany. Zamrugał powoli, a potem otworzył szeroko oczy i odskoczył w tył, reagując dokładnie tak samo, jak jego przyjaciele. W palenisku odbita była twarz Harry'ego Pottera.

– Powinniście być w łóżku – dodał mężczyzna.

– Tato! – wykrzyknął nastolatek, po czym zbliżył się do ognia. – Co tutaj robisz?

Ostatnim razem doświadczył czegoś takiego na drugim roku, kiedy to wujek Ron na szybko chciał z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Czy ojcem też kierowały takie powody?

– Cześć, chłopcy – przywitał się ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem Harry. Obaj uprzejmie mu odmruknęli. – Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, Albusie: robię to, czego żaden rodzic nie powinien robić – pojawiam się w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu z nadzieją, że syn ma się dobrze, nie śpi jeszcze o tak późnej godzinie i ma ochotę na ucięcie sobie małej pogawędki.

– Ano, dobrze jest – odpowiedział szybko, sprawdzając co na to reszta. Przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenia, po czym skinęli głową.

– Wiem, że to nie najlepsza godzina, dlatego trochę się pospieszę. Wpadłbym wcześniej, ale nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek mnie usłyszał. Przypuszczam, że miałem wielkie szczęście, że trafiłem akurat na ciebie i twoich kolegów. – Uśmiechnął się tata. – Mówiąc wprost, ciekawi mnie rozwój obecnej sytuacji. Jak minął pierwszy tydzień osobistego asystenta Wendella Puckerda?

– Och, więc już wiesz – odpowiedział przesłodzonym tonem.

– Owszem. Pani dyrektor McGonagall powiadomiła mnie tuż po całym zajściu. Muszę cię pochwalić, że dobrze sobie z tym poradziłeś. Odmowa mogłaby być katastrofalna w skutkach.

– Więc nie mogłem tego w żaden sposób uniknąć, tak?

– Obawiam się, że było to niemożliwe. Sprzeciw byłby zbyt podejrzany. – Ojciec pokręcił przecząco głową. – Nie daj się zwieść roli, którą Puckerd odgrywa; roli Mistrza Eliksirów i Opiekuna Slytherinu. Z tego, co wiem, Wendell nie jest beznadziejnym warzycielem, ale z pewnością też nie zasługuje na takie tytuły. Janine Fischer posadziła go na tym stanowisku, żeby miał dużą kontrolę nad uczniami. Jak mu idzie, tak przy okazji?

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

– Uczy – odpowiedział Scorpius. – Jest też bardzo zdeterminowany, by nawiązać jak najwięcej przyjaźni. Pierwszego dnia szkoły zrobił nam test osobowości i w ogóle…

Harry westchnął.

– Podejrzewałem, że przyjmie ugrzecznioną strategię. – Odwrócił się do syna. – Jest coś, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć, Albusie.

– Co takiego?

– Rozumiem twoją sytuację – powiedział wszechwiedząco tata. – Wydaje mi się, że to zwyczajny zbieg okoliczności, ale mój piąty rok nauki także został zakłócony przez ingerencję Ministerstwa. Niemniej jednak myślę, że znaleźliśmy się na dwóch zupełnie różnych stronach pola.

– Co to znaczy? – Nie wiedział, do czego dąży ojciec.

– Widzisz, za moich czasów Ministerstwo inwigilowało szkołę, bo miało zastrzeżenia do sposobu, w jaki ona funkcjonuje; nie podobały się przekazywane uczniom treści. Janine Fischer doskonale wie, że Hogwartowi niczego nie można zarzucić. Jej głównym celem, co pewnie już sam wydedukowałeś, jest wyciągnięcie informacji z najbliższych mi osób; ciebie, Albusie.

– A co z Jamesem? – Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, nagle doznając olśnienia. – I Lily?

– Dużo nad tym myślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że masz o wiele więcej powód do zmartwień niż oni – wyznał tata ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy. – Lily jest za młoda, w związku z czym nie spodziewają się, by dostarczyła wystarczającą ilość informacji. James jest jej przeciwieństwem – jest za stary, a co za tym idzie, za sprytny i zbyt skoncentrowany na ostatnim roku szkoły, aby być pomocnym. Jesteś moim środkowym dzieckiem, Albusie – kandydatem wprost idealnym. Fischer i Puckerd oczekują, że jesteś zestresowany zbliżającymi się piątorocznymi egzaminami, że przepełnia cię niepokój związany z wiekiem dojrzewania oraz że – przez wzgląd na twoją domową przynależność – łatwiej złapać cię samego. W Slytherinie nie masz rodziny, do której mógłbyś się zwrócić o pomoc w razie takowego wypadku. Co więcej, twoje zachowanie na Ulicy Pokątnej dowiodło, że masz skłonności do impulsywnego działania, bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia sprawy. Składając części układanki w całość, możemy jasno stwierdzić, że takie rzeczy _zdarzają się_ tylko tobie, prawda?

Albus pokiwał głową, a Scorpius i Morrison zachichotali.

– Więc z czym się mierzę? – spytał. – Rokiem wypytywania się o ciebie? Tylko o to chodzi?

– Szczerze w to wątpię – odpowiedział ojciec. – Puckerd nie będzie miał innego wyboru, jak kontynuować swoją szaradę, ale to nie znaczy, że nie będzie próbował też innych sztuczek. – Zacisnął na moment usta. – Wspominałeś o testach osobowości, Scorpiusie?

Chłopiec potwierdził tę informację.

– Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Puckerd stara się ustalić powiązania pomiędzy uczniami. Założę się o połowę mojej skrytki u Gringotta, że próbuje wywnioskować, kto jest twoim przyjacielem, Albusie, a kto wrogiem; obu można skutecznie wykorzystać. Bez wątpienia będzie manipulował tymi, którzy cię nie lubią, żeby dowiedzieć się rzeczy, które pozwolą mu zdobyć nad tobą przewagę. Przykro mi to mówić, ale twoi przyjaciele mogą zostać przesłuchani dokładnie tak samo, jak ty – oczywiście, pod takimi samymi pozornie niewinnymi pretekstami. – Spojrzał na Scorpiusa i Morrisona. – To znaczy, że być może w niedalekiej przyszłości będziecie musieli znosić nachalność Puckerda. Nie będę miał do was pretensji, niezależnie od tego, jakich odpowiedzi udzielicie. Uprzejmie proszę was tylko o to, żebyście zachowali dla siebie to, co o mnie wiecie.

– Nie ma sprawy, panie P. – Morrison uniósł w górę dwa kciuki. Scorpius ograniczył się do pokiwania głową.

– Dziękuję, dobrze wiedzieć. – Uśmiechnął się Harry. – Nienawidzę tak cię przytrzymywać, Albusie, ale jestem ciekawy, czy było coś szczególnego, o co pytał cię Wendell?

Ślizgon zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a potem uśmiechnął cię cwanie. W głowie zapaliła mu się przysłowiowa żarówka.

– Jestem twoim szpiegiem, prawda?

– Interesujące określenie. – Tata rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

Albus przybliżył się do paleniska.

– Puckerd rozmawia ze mną na polecenie Fischer, żeby zdobyć o tobie informacje – stwierdził konspiracyjnie. – Ty z kolei… prosisz mnie o rozmawianie z Puckerdem, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o Fischer. Jeżeli dowiesz się, jakie pytania mi facet zadaje, będziesz dokładnie wiedział, o co konkretnie im chodzi!

– Urodzony z ciebie Ślizgon, Albusie. W istocie. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko ojciec. – Aczkolwiek uważam, że termin „szpieg" jest zbyt surowy. Oczywiście, masz całkowitą swobodę odmówienia mojej prośbie. Obiecałem ci ostatnio, że nie będę cię traktował jak dziecko, któremu nie wolno wiedzieć, co się wokół dzieje. Jeżeli zdecydujesz się zatrzymać przesłuchanie Puckerda dla siebie, nie będę miał nic przeciwko.

– Cóż. – Uśmiechnął się nastolatek. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie pytał o nic szczególnego. Skupiał się na podstawowych rzeczach, na przykład: jak często bywasz w domu i czy też byłeś w Slytherinie. – Zmarszczył lekko brwi. – Chociaż nie, czekaj. Było takie jedno wyjątkowe pytanie…

– Hm?

– W pewnym momencie wypalił, czy przyglądałem się śmierci Aresa! – Otworzył szerzej oczy. – Niecodzienne pytanie, prawda?

– Cholera – jęknął ojciec. – Idą w tym kierunku…

– Co masz przez to na myśli? Co to za kierunek?

– W rządzie można zaatakować tylko w jeden sposób: poprzez użycie przeciwko oskarżonemu prawa. Nie ma nic bardziej obciążającego.

Chłopiec podrapał się po głowie.

– Nadal nie…

– Chcą zrobić z pana mordercę! – powiedział szybko Scorpius.

– Niestety, strzał w dziesiątkę. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo Harry. – Właśnie to planują.

Albus zamrugał, niezmiernie zaskoczony.

– Czekaj chwilę. Co…?

– Śmierć Reginalda Aresa była mile widzianym krokiem w wojnie przeciwko Mrocznemu Sojuszowi – powiedział stanowczo tata. – Wiele osób uważa, że tak olbrzymi cios powinien wszystko zakończyć. Nowa pozycja Darvy'ego jako wielkiego, złego lidera doprowadziła niektórych do wątpienia w rzeczywistą pozycję Aresa jako wszechmocnego przywódcy. Naprawdę nieliczna grupa – nie licząc naszej rodziny, zaledwie garstka pracowników Ministerstwa – którzy wiedzą, że to Red był tym potężniejszym i inteligentniejszym bratem. Z racji tego, że niebezpieczeństwo wzrosło dopiero po jego śmierci, opinii publicznej i praktycznie połowie rządu wydaje się, że to Darvy jest prawdziwym zagrożeniem, a Ares był zwykłą marionetką. – Potrząsnął głową. – To wszystko sprawia, że jego śmierć stała się mniej konieczna i była bardziej wynikiem wypadku przy pracy. Niespodziewanie, to morderstwo okazuje się nie na miejscu.

– No, ale przecież go nie zabiłeś! – zaprotestował Albus. – Darvy jest za to odpowiedzialny!

– Jestem tego świadomy, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nikt w to nie uwierzy; ani mnie, ani wujkowi – powiedział z przymkniętymi oczami tata. – Zwłaszcza, że Waddlesworth publicznie ogłosił, że był to członek Zbawienia Różdżek. Jeżeli obali się tą tezę, Ministerstwo oskarży swojego człowieka. Och, a nawiasem mówiąc, co powiedziałeś na ten temat Puckerdowi?

– Że nic nie widziałem.

Ojciec uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

– Źle się czuję, aprobując takie kłamstwo, ale najprawdopodobniej podjąłeś najrozsądniejszą z możliwych decyzję. Im mniej dowie się Fischer, tym lepiej.

Albus skinął głową, ale wspomnienie Warrena Waddleswortha o czymś mu przypomniało.

– A właśnie, co z Wad…

– Pod nadzorem – przerwał mu tata, poprawnie odczytując sens pytania. – Niczego nowego nie odkryłem, ale też nie zignorowałem twojej historii. Skoro mówisz, że widziałeś Waddleswortha tamtego dnia na Ulicy Pokątnej, to mi wystarczy, bym uwierzył, że rzeczywiście coś jest na rzeczy. Na chwilę obecną jest niewinny i nie do ruszenia. Cokolwiek knuje – jest paranoicznie tajemniczy.

Albus wziął głęboki oddech i pozwolił, by zebrane dziś informacje ulokowały mu się w głowie. Prowadzenie tej rozmowy z ojcem było naprawdę dziwnym przeżyciem – minęły lata, odkąd udało im się przeprowadzić tak wzajemnie szczerą konwersację. Skupiając się na tym, kontynuował.

– Nie mogę ścierpieć tego Puckerda – wyznał. – Uczy tu dopiero tydzień, a tak strasznie szarga mi nerwy! Kiedy pozbędziemy się jego i Fischer?

Ojciec rzucił mu surowe spojrzenie.

– Staraj się nie trzymać względem nich urazy, Albusie. To cenni sojusznicy.

Nastolatkowi opadła szczęka.

– Interesują się mną dla strzępków informacji…

– Ponieważ wierzą, że dzięki temu będą mieć mnie z głowy i będą mogli skoncentrować się na innych rzeczach. Janine Fischer ma ze mną duży zatarg i właśnie on jest źródłem naszych problemów. Dzielenie roli Szefa Biura Aurorów miało na celu zarówno organizację, jak i uspokojenie społeczeństwa, ale niestety nic nigdy nie jest takie proste. Fischer uważa, że największym zagrożeniem są Renegaci; chce się ich pozbyć, żeby Ministerstwo mogło całkowicie się poświęcić walce z Mrocznym Sojuszem. Na domiar złego Waddlesworth, do dzisiaj, ma po swojej stronie większość; tworzy własne królestwo myśli. Janine ma co do niego niecodzienny dylemat: widzi w nim przeszkodę w drodze do pokonania Darvy'ego, jak również zagrożenie dla ministerialnej struktury.

– Nie zgadza się z tym? – zapytał Albus. Nie chciał mówić tego głośno, ale w gruncie rzeczy utożsamiał się z tym, co przed momentem powiedział mu ojciec.

– Nie, nie, zgadzam. – Tata oblizał spierzchnięte wargi. – Uważam jednak, że to Sebastian Darvy stanowi większe zagrożenie. Waddlesworth będzie potrzebował wiele czasu i wysiłku, a dodatkowo jeszcze dużej ilości wspaniale przygotowanych przemówień, zanim pozbawi Ministerstwo Magii wszystkich popleczników. W przypadku Darvy'ego nie mamy aż tyle czasu; jego nieprzewidywalność sprawia, że każde potencjalne zagrożenie wydaje się nieuchronne – może przypuścić atak nawet jutro; może sprowadzić dzień sądu. Wolałbym najpierw poradzić sobie z Darvym, a potem z Waddlesworthem, a nie na odwrót. – Skinął głową. – Zauważ, Albusie, że przyświeca nam ta sama intencja. Jedyną różnicą między mną a Fischer jest to, że nie próbuję jej wrobić w morderstwo – dodał w zamyśleniu.

Albus skinął głową.

– Naprawdę rozumiem twoją frustrację, synu. – Tata rzucił mu ciepłe spojrzenie. – Ale jednocześnie nie widzę powodu, by być niegrzecznym wobec Puckerda; bądź stanowczy i twardy. Wszyscy jesteśmy zainteresowani bezpieczeństwem naszych bliskich. Tak długo, jak będziemy mieć to na uwadze, nie będzie istnieć powód, by ze sobą walczyć. – Uśmiechnął się. – Wiem, że proszę cię o wiele, Albusie, ale mam nadzieję, że po tym moim wywodzie zrozumiesz znaczenie swoich działań. Zgryźliwe postępowanie tylko utrudni to, z czym się teraz zmagamy.

Chłopiec raz jeszcze skinął głową. Oczywiście, rozumiał to, co próbuje przekazać mu ojciec, ale to nie znaczyło, że mu się to podoba.

– Na tym skończmy, Albusie – powiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że omówiliśmy najistotniejsze kwestie. Wiedz, że bardzo doceniam twoją pomoc i dojrzałość.

– Czekaj, tato! – zawołał Ślizgon, zanim połączenie zostało przerwane. – Jeszcze jedno, ale tak na szybko. Ja… dostałem list.

Morrison się opadł na plecy, a Scorpius uderzył dłonią w czoło. Albusa to nie obchodziło. Przez całą rozmowę wręcz kipiała z nich szczerość i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru czegokolwiek pomijać.

– List. – Ojciec zamrugał, ewidentnie zdziwiony. – Od kogo?

– No właśnie w tym rzecz – odpowiedział. – Po prostu… Poczekaj chwilkę…

Przedarł się przez nieschowane jeszcze podręczniki i kopał w torbie, dopóki nie znalazł rozerwanej koperty. Była cała pomięta i miejscami bardziej naderwana, ale to dlatego, że odkąd ją dostał, nieraz próbował odczytać ukryte w niej znaczenie. Wyciągnął pergamin i przysunął go tak blisko ognia, jak tylko mógł, by tata mógł się z nim zapoznać. Potem gdy chował list w jedną z książek, zauważył, że mężczyzna był wręcz oszołomiony.

– Czy to jakaś forma puzzli?

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – odpowiedział nastolatek.

– To śmieć – parsknął lekceważąco Scorpius, na co Harry pogładził w zamyśleniu brodę.

– Na pierwszy rzut oka zaklasyfikowałbym to jako pewnego rodzaju ostrzeżenie. Jeżeli tak właśnie miało być, to nadawca musiałby dysponować ubogim zasobem słownictwa i nie mieć w tym wprawy. – Zmarszczył brwi. – List dostał dostarczony przez sowę?

– Tak, z tego, co słyszałem, to przez zwyczajną, niewyróżniającą się sowę. Przyleciała stosunkowo późno…

– Interesujące – stwierdził tata. – Czy masz jakiś pomysł, kim może być nadawca?

– Ja… no nie. W zeszłym roku też dostałem niepodpisany list.

– Taki jak ten?

– Nie, zdecydowanie lepiej napisany. I… koniec końców okazało się, że to Fairhart go wysłał.

Między nimi zapadła niekomfortowa cisza. Jedyną oznaką tego, że czas nie stanął w miejscu było ciche trzaskanie ognia. Powszechne milczenie przerwali Scorpius i Morrison, którzy zaczęli coś mamrotać pod nosem. Albus nie poświęcił im nawet chwili uwagi – był zbyt skupiony na tacie, którego twarz wyrażała tylko i wyłącznie nostalgiczny smutek. Przesłanie było jasne: Harry nie wiedział, jak powinien ubrać myśli w słowa, by nie zranić swojego syna.

– Cóż, Albu…

– Wiem. – Spuścił głowę. – Wiem.

Ojciec wziął głęboki oddech i zmarszczył brwi.

– Radziłbym ci nieszczególnie się nad tym rozwodzić. Jeśli dostaniesz kolejny list lub odkryją się jakieś nowe karty, daj mi znać – wtedy zobaczymy, co uda mi się wykombinować. – Uśmiechnął się. – Na razie skup się na nauce i spróbuj nie tracić przy Puckerdzie głowy, dobrze?

Albus potaknął, wiedząc, że rozmowa dobiegła końca. Wtem dostrzegł niecodzienny widok – Morrison wyłamywał sobie palce. Zamrugał, zdekoncentrowany, a potem coś sobie uświadomił.

– Och, tato! Jeszcze jedno – powiedział szybko. – Siostra Morrisona wychodzi za mąż w grudniu i zostaliśmy zaproszeni na wesele, więc…

– Wszystko zorganizujemy. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A teraz idź spać. Obawiam się, że nie potrafię tak wpłynąć na nauczycieli, żeby pozwolili ci drzemać na lekcjach.

– Okej – zgodził się potulnie, po czym wstał, gotowy do zgaszenia ognia.

– Dobranoc, synu. Miłej nocy, chłopcy.

– Dobranoc – odpowiedzieli chórem.

– Och, i Albusie? – zagaił po raz ostatni ojciec. – Moje gratulacje – zdobyłeś dziewczynę. To ta sama? Mirra, prawda? Neville mi powiedział. Słyszałem też, że jest spoza twojej ligi. Dobra robota… – Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, po czym zniknął. Chwilę później ogień zgasł i w Pokoju Wspólnym zapadła ciemność.

* * *

* **Ciamarnica **(z ang. lobalug) – magiczne stworzenie, które występowało na dnie Morza Północnego; długie na około dwadzieścia pięć centymetrów (około dziesięciu cali) z otworem gębowym i woreczkiem z zabójczym jadem, używanym do obrony przed większymi drapieżnikami. Ciamarnice były używane przez trytony jako broń, a ich jad stosowany jest w przyrządzaniu czarodziejskich eliksirów


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

**Promyk światła**

* * *

Na Eliksirach Albus odnosił sukcesy i utrzymywał na twarzy uśmiech. Wziąwszy sobie do serca radę ojca, zrozumiał, że większość zależy od umiejętności zachowania stoickiego spokoju w towarzystwie drażliwego profesora. Nijak się to jednak miało do stopnia ciekawości zajęć.

Oczywiście, zajmowali się warzeniem, ale bez względu na to, czy szło im lepiej, czy gorzej, zawsze zostawało trochę czasu wolnego w zanadrzu. Puckerd niestrudzenie wydawał się chętny do wykrzesania z siebie wystarczająco wysiłku, żeby przekonać uczniów, że zasługuje na stanowisko Mistrza Eliksirów i Opiekuna Slytherinu. Poziom trudności przygotowywanych mikstur nie był wybitnie trudny i zabierano się do improwizowanej pracy, tylko po to, by zachować pozory owutemowej nauki. Ostatnie minuty zajęć – co stało się już tradycją – przeznaczane były na dziwaczne, podobne do tego pierwszego, testy; wszystkie miały na celu zapoznanie się z osobowościami uczniów, rzecz jasna.

– Pamiętajcie – przypomniał Puckerd na dziesiątej lub jedenastej lekcji. – Jeżeli przy odpowiedzi kierują wami _silne emocje_, zaakcentujcie to, pisząc „zdecydowanie się zgadzam" lub „zdecydowanie się nie zgadzam". Oczywiście, „nie rozumiem" też jest pewną opcją, ale starajcie się odpowiadać bardziej szczegółowo na pytania, co do których jesteście pozytywniej nastawieni.

Albus przewrócił oczami i z ukłuciem satysfakcji po raz jedenasty zanotował „nie rozumiem". Spojrzał na kwestionariusz Mirry i zauważył, że nie brała udziału w tej zabawie – zamiast tego w widocznym roztargnieniu bazgroliła coś na kartce. Wyszczerzył do niej zęby, na co odpowiedziała mu słabym uśmiechem.

Wciąż była skłócona z Rose. Z tego, co wiedział, nie rozmawiały ze sobą osobiście od czasu słynnej bibliotecznej sprzeczki, ale wynalazły inny sposób na komunikację.

– Jak to jest być najbardziej rozchwytywaną sową w całym Hogwarcie? – zapytał w sobotę Scorpiusa, kiedy to Rose poprosiła go, by przekazał wiadomość Mirze. Albus dołożył wszelkich starań, by przyjaciel otrzymał tą „uprzywilejowaną" pozycję pośrednika, argumentując, że Scorpius jest odpowiednim człowiekiem do takiej roboty. Gdy się sprawdził, doszły do wniosku, że rzeczywiście się nadaje.

Blondyn wziął duży łyk soku z dyni i otarł pot z czoła. Właśnie zakończył kolejny – ósmy z rzędu – szaleńczy bieg z biblioteki (gdzie była Rose) do Wielkiej Sali (gdzie była Mirra).

– Nie narzekam – odpowiedział, uspokoiwszy oddech. – Dzięki temu mogę wyrazić swoją opinię. Co więcej, póki co Rose jest ze mną zgodna; uważa, że mam we wszystkim rację.

– Cóż, jutro musisz wziąć sobie wolne. – Uśmiechnął się Albus. – Czas na porządny trening.

Gdy skończył się wrzesień i zaczął październik, nie mógł powstrzymać paniki przed pierwszym meczem w sezonie. Chociaż w tych mrocznych czasach, kiedy ciemne chmury gromadzą się nad zamkiem, a we wnętrzu jest równie niebezpiecznie, Quidditch był sprawą trywialną, a jednocześnie i on przypominał o kwestii lojalności oraz popularności społecznej. Mimo że minęło już tyle czasu, Albus wciąż otrzymywał nieprzyjemne spojrzenia od innych Ślizgonów, stąd też nadchodzące starcie z Gryffindorem będzie decydujące; jeżeli złapie znicz i odniesie zwycięstwo, da Slytherinowi wielką przewagę w tabeli punktów. Niestety, ta myśl prześlizgiwała mu się przez palce nawet podczas trzeciego treningu.

– Nie! Celuj we mnie! – krzyknął do Barry'ego Bryanta, który zawisł w powietrzu z miną, która świadczyła o tym, że nie rozumiał, dlaczego ktoś na niego naskakuje.

– Czemu? – zapytał, ewidentnie niezadowolony. – Tiffani prawie wykiwała Obrońcę…

– Nieprawda! – obruszył się Scorpius z odległości kilku metrów.

– To bez znaczenia! Byłem _tak blisko_ złapania znicza! – wytknął głośno Albus. – Kiedy masz wybór, zatrzymujesz Szukającego. Ten cel uznajesz za nieistotny, tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy gra się kończy wcześniej.

Bryant parsknął drwiąco, po czym odleciał, goniąc kolejnego tłuczka. Kapitan zacisnął usta i w myślach zanotował, że jest to drugi poważny błąd drużyny (pomijając brak doświadczenia i młody wiek). Pierwszym była tendencja do traktowania wszystkiego, jako błędu, którego z łatwością można naprawić, a także wiążący się z tym brak poważnego traktowania nieuchronnej presji. Drugim – i chyba największym – było bycie małymi, wstrętnymi karaluchami, które nienawidziły, gdy ktoś zwracał im uwagę.

– Normalnie tego nie łapię. – Albus pokręcił głową i podleciał do Scorpiusa, po drodze obserwując praktykę Pałkarzy i Ścigających. – Jestem w drużynie już drugi rok i robiłem wszystko tak, jak kazał mi Atticus. Nigdy na nich nie nawrzeszczałem, ani nawet nie przewróciłem oczami!

– Ano, ale zapominasz o jednym istotnym szczególe. – Scorpius oparł się na miotle i zgarbił, gdy Garth zderzył się z Tiffani. – Atticus nie migdalił się z Gryfonką.

Nawet jeżeli treningi Quidditcha nie będą idealne, a Puckerd w alarmującym tempie bombarduje ich testami – („Za niedługo będzie nam kazał rozwiązywać egzaminy kleksowe!" – powiedział Bartleby Bing) – Albus stwierdził, że przynajmniej w życiu uczuciowym lepiej mu się układa. Początkowo wydawało mu się, że przez wzgląd na obowiązki Prefekta Mirry nieszczególnie będą się widywać poza klasą, ale było wręcz przeciwnie – przez nawał pracy pragnęli spotykać się częściej i z wyprzedzeniem planowali wspólne spędzanie czasu. Co więcej, ku swojej przeogromnej radości, odkrył, że Gryfoni nie mordowali go wzrokiem tak, jak robili to Ślizgoni.

– Jakiś pomysł, dlaczego tak jest? – spytał Albus Mirrę, kiedy usiedli razem w bibliotece i wyciągnęli podręczniki. Otaczał ich złoto-czerwony tłum, ale nikt nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na osamotnionego węża.

– James – odpowiedziała natychmiast. – Kilka dni temu ktoś powiedział coś niemiłego na nasz temat i twój brat zdecydował się na pokaz mocy. Mam wrażenie, że było to wyraźne ostrzeżenie dla wszystkich pozostałych; James nie chce w ostatnim roku nauki użerać się z tego typu problemami.

Albus skinął głową i uśmiechnął się – brat bronił go nawet na prawie że mecie szkoły. Wtem uderzyła w niego pewna niepokojąca myśl.

– Myślisz, że Rose też nie pasujemy?

– Nie słyszałam, by mówiła coś złego – wyznała Mirra. – Z drugiej strony, praktycznie się nie widujemy. Jeśli będzie niemiła, dowiemy się tego od Scorpiusa.

Jakby na zawołanie, Albus uświadomił sobie, że los im sprzyja. W ich stronę akurat szedł wymieniony wcześniej, zdyszany chłopiec.

– Cześć – przywitał się z nim radośnie Potter, za co został nagrodzony niezrozumiałym mruknięciem.

– Więc? – Mirra przeszła do konkretów, wyginając z nerwów palce.

– Rose mówi… – Scorpius ledwo łapał oddech. – Rose mówi, że nie można tego zaliczyć jako przeprosin za próbę uderzenia w jej osobę i chce też przeprosin za uwierzenie Albusowi zamiast niej. – Przygryzł wargę. – Powiedziała też, że zabawnie będzie się przyglądać, jak zawalasz Zaklęcia bez jej super notatek.

Mirze opadła szczęka.

– Cóż, przekaż jej, że nie tylko nie spełnię jej żądań, ale także oczekuję przeprosin za to, że nie miała nawet odwagi powiedzieć mi, za co była na mnie zła oraz za to, że głupio się wkurzyła o to, że też jestem dobrą uczennicą. – Zacisnęła usta, wyprowadzona z równowagi. – I powiedz jej, że dobrze sobie radzę na Zaklęciach. Mam nadzieję, że zda egzaminy z Historii Magii bez zerkania mi przez ramię.

– Rozkaz. – Scorpius zasalutował, po czym pospieszył z powrotem do biblioteki.

– Och, i przekaż jej jeszcze, że Albus lepiej całuje od Lance'a! – dodała tak głośno, że kilka osób odwróciło ku niej głowę. Blondyn pomachał jej na znak, że usłyszał.

– Czekaj, co takiego? – Chłopiec był zszokowany. – Skąd… skąd wiesz?

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Daj spokój, Al. Chcę tylko zaleźć jej za skórę.

Podczas gdy Mirra wojowała z Rose, Albus toczył własne bitwy – o dziwo nie z konkretną osobą (nawet nie z Opiekunem Slytherinu), a z przeciwnikiem o wiele potężniejszym. Wysiłek, który we wcześniejszych latach wkładał z potyczki z Eckleyem, ukierunkował na wznioślejszy cel: SUMy. Nie było ani jednych zajęć, które mógłby wykorzystać w ramach odpoczynku.

Hagrid posunął się krok naprzód i zaczął zaznajamiać uczniów z przerażającymi testralami. Albus zapisał kilka arkuszy pergaminu, skrzętnie notując o nich informacje. Mugoloznawstwo, które nie powinno się w żaden sposób zmienić, przeszło gruntowną transformację. Po miesiącach żmudnej nauki został zmuszony do pracy fizycznej – w zeszłym tygodniu z użyciem mugolskich narzędzi z powodzeniem musiał złożyć biurko, dopasowując do siebie drewniane fragmenty. Test utrudniała skośność architektury.

Jedne z zajęć, których wprost nie mógł się doczekać, była Transmutacja. Nigdy wcześniej nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego, ale wreszcie powoli się poprawiał i z niemałą dumą nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu w oczekiwaniu na kolejną godzinę zmagań z samym sobą.

– Bardzo dobrze, Potter – pochwaliła go profesor Bellinger, przyglądając się niegdyś kartce papieru, teraz kartonowej klapie. Nie był pierwszym, który przemienił swój obiekt, ale dokonał tego nadzwyczaj szybko.

– Nie wiem, co się dzieje – odpowiedział szczerze zdumiony efektami własnej pracy. Kątem oka zerknął na Scorpiusa, który był równie zdziwiony, co on.

– Ja wiem. – Uśmiechnęła się nauczycielka. – Dużo ćwiczyłeś.

Profesor Handit, beztroski i z natury lekko kapryśny mężczyzna, także poszerzył horyzonty. Wyglądało na to, że między nim a uczniami doszło do zawiązania pewnego niewypowiedzianego rodzaju porozumienia, na podstawie którego rzucane zaklęcia wydawały się precyzyjniejsze oraz bardziej rozważne. Co do materiału lekcyjnego – zakończyli zwyczajne słabe uroki i przeszli do czegoś złowrogiego, a także niebezpieczniejszego: klątw i przekleństw.

– Upiorogacek – powiedział pewnego dnia. – Jedno z najskuteczniejszych zaklęć, które dodaję do waszego arsenału, zarówno z powodu frustracji ofiary, jak i trudności przekleństwa. Niezwykle trudno jest walczyć czy mówić, gdy wokół twarzy lata stado małych nietoperzy.

Po opanowaniu Upiorogacka czekały na nich gorsze przekleństwa – te skupiające się na konkretnych częściach ciała człowieka, wliczając do tego Conjunctivitis* i Klątwę Rwy Kulszowej**. Handit poinformował uczniów także o planach dotyczących kolejnych lekcji. Po przerwie świątecznej zajmą się tematem poruszanym zazwyczaj na szóstym roku nauki.

– Zaklęcia niewerbalne – ogłosił nauczyciel. – Element kluczowy kompetentnego pojedynku. Nawet ułamek sekundy może wpłynąć na przebieg naszego różdżkowego starcia, a myślimy o wiele szybciej, niż mówimy – magia niewerbalna jest wprost nieocenionym narzędziem. Nie obawiajcie się – to materiał znaczenie przekraczający poziom SUMów, tak więc nie będzie go na egzaminie. Jest to decyzja pani dyrektor zdaniem, której uroki niewerbalne powinny być nauczane w drugiej połowie piątego roku.

Uczniowie popatrzyli po sobie z widocznym na twarzy niepokojem, jak i podnieceniem. Albus wiedział, że wielu z nich może się doczekać, aż się tego nauczy, ale z drugiej strony woleliby nie używać tej dziedziny magii zbyt szybko.

W miarę jak poziom trudności zajęć wzrastał, zwiększały się także związane z tym obciążenia. Co za tym idzie, należało przeznaczyć na wszystko o wiele więcej czasu dotąd wolnego. Najmniejsza część zadawanej pracy domowej dotyczyła Eliksirów.

Albus, niestety, wciąż nie plasował się w kategorii normalnych podopiecznych. Puckerd wciąż miał go na smyczy, gotowy do mocniejszego przyciągnięcia bliżej w razie takiej potrzeby. Zaledwie kilka dni temu profesor odważył się okraść nastolatka ze szczególnie słodkiej chwili z Mirrą nad jeziorem, kiedy to potrzebował rzekomo dostać się do wolnej sali na czwartym piętrze. Dwuminutowy marsz przeciągnął się oczywiście do dziesięciominutowego spaceru, podczas którego mężczyzna wypytał go o opinię na temat tego, czy społeczeństwo nie ma za dużego wpływu na Ministerstwo.

Co gorsza, kilka dni przed tym wydarzeniem, Puckerd poprosił Albusa o spotkanie w biurze profesora, aby porozmawiać z nim o historii Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu – po około piętnastu sekundach temat się zmienił na Voldemorta, a potem na podwaliny reputacji Harry'ego Pottera. Ta osobista bitwa sprawiała wrażenie takiej, której Albus nie jest w stanie w żaden sposób wygrać – myśl ta była źródłem niewyobrażalnej frustracji.

Z biegiem czasu przyzwyczaił się do tego, że codziennie przy posiłku widuje dumnie uśmiechniętego Puckerda, taksującego go wzrokiem z podwyższenia przy stole nauczycielskim. Oczywiście była to jedynie fałszywa fasada, jakby czarodziej niezmiernie cieszył się z ich _tak bliskiej_ przyjaźni.

Pod koniec października nastąpił niespodziewany przełom. Obudziwszy się nieco później niż większość, Albus zszedł do Wielkiej Sali, w pełni przygotowany na chłodne spojrzenia, ale przywitał go zgoła inny widok – Sala tętniła życiem, a Puckerd wbił markotny wzrok w najprawdopodobniej nietkniętą owsiankę.

– Co się dzieje? – Przetarł oczy i sięgnął po talerz z kiełbaskami. – Czym się tak wszyscy emocjonują?

– Naprawdę powinieneś wstawać wcześniej – skomentował Scorpius i co dziwne, otworzył „Proroka Codziennego", który zastąpił dzisiaj tradycyjny podręcznik.

– No co tam? – praktycznie krzyknął, bo skumulowany z trzech stołów hałas utrudniał jakiekolwiek ciche konwersacje.

Morrison, który rozmawiał z Melonie, zwrócił ku niemu głowę.

– „Prorok" zrzucił bombę, stary. – Uśmiechnął się. – No dalej, sam się przekonaj.

Albus pożyczył od przyjaciela gazetę, a potem postarał się, by idealnie oprzeć ją o szklankę soku pomarańczowego. Spodziewał się, że artykuł nie będzie tak oczywisty – że przede wszystkim będzie uderzał personalnie w jego ojca – ale to, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że uniósł brwi wyżej niż pozostali zaskoczeni uczniowie.

_**Srebrny Czarodziej uderza ponownie!**_

_**Czterech Renegatów związanych i nieprzytomnych; jeden martwy!**_

_Trzej zeszłotygodniowi nieznani czarodzieje w końcu zostali zidentyfikowani. Znalezieni na obrzeżach czarodziejskiego miasteczka Chansley, magicznie skrępowani linami i pobici mężczyźni okazali się członkami Mrocznego Sojuszu Sebastiana Darvy'ego. Po zidentyfikowaniu przez Departament Przestrzegania Prawa zostali zesłani do Azkabanu, gdzie czekać będą na właściwy proces. Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii starali się odnaleźć bliżej nieznanego łowcę – jedynym dowodem na jego rzeczywiste istnienie, jaki udało się zdobyć, jest zeznanie naocznego świadka, który w tym czasie wyrzucał śmieci._

„_Nie wiem, co tam robili" – wyznał Jacob Divinrod (lat 22). – „Zobaczyłem tych gości i rozpoznałem po maskach z publikowanych zdjęć, tych z Masakry w Hogsmeade. Schowałem się za śmietnikiem i siedziałem cicho, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Potem usłyszałem miotanie zaklęć i ciekawość zwyciężyła. Wyjrzałem. Wszystko widziałem. Facet, od stóp do głów odziany w srebrne szaty, ze srebrną maską na twarzy – była podobna do tamtych, ale jakby starsza, lekko podniszczona. Tamci leżeli już na ziemi, skomląc o darowanie życia. Gościu machnął raz różdżką i wszyscy byli związani grubymi, ciężkimi linami… To było na tyle. Zerwałem się i natychmiast pobiegłem do Ministerstwa Magii, żeby im to opowiedzieć"._

_Szybko zakwestionowano zeznania naocznego świadka tamtego wydarzenia i powszechnie stwierdzono, że jest to wymyślona historyjka mająca na celu podniesienie morali społecznych oraz przekonanie obywateli czarodziejskiego świata o istnieniu wyższej sprawiedliwości. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że popełniono błąd w obserwacji. _

_Zaledwie kilka godzin temu, krótko po północy, pracownicy Ministerstwa zostali wezwani do Drysburgu, innego, w większości magicznego, miasteczka niedaleko odbudowywanego Hogsmeade – na istne pole bitwy. Członkowie Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów znaleźli tam pięć ciał – jednego trupa oraz czterech nieprzytomnych i związanych ludzi, w sposób podobny do poprzedniego incydentu. Wielu naocznych świadków potwierdziło zeznania Jacoba Divinroda: czynu tego dokonała odziana w srebro postać._

„_Wszystko słyszałem z łóżka" – mówi Tyler Crock (lat 9). – „Obudziłem się i wyjrzałem na zewnątrz. Zobaczyłem jasne światło i pobiegłem obudzić mamę. Kiedy oboje spojrzeliśmy przez okno, zobaczyliśmy tylko, jak kilka osób leży na ziemi, a nad nimi stoi jakiś cały srebrny człowiek – nawet się nie ruszał!"._

_Drugie zetknięcie się ze Srebrnym Czarodziejem zakończyło plotki o jakoby przesadzonych historiach. Biuro Aurorów poważnie podeszło do tego tematu. Współprzewodnicząca Janine Fischer złożyła niniejsze oświadczenie:_

„_Wszystkie nowe ofiary zostały zidentyfikowane jako członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek, które – jak wiemy – jest największą, zorganizowaną renegacką organizacją w naszym świecie. Należy zauważyć, że akt, który miał miejsce zeszłej nocy, był także aktem niszczycielskiej działalności. Morderstwo sprawia wrażenie przypadkowego – pod wpływem Veritaserum Renegaci przyznali, że w ofiarę uderzyła zbłąkana Avada Kedavra, wystrzelona przez jednego z nich; zamierzony cel wyszedł ze starcia bez szwanku. Ponadto, nie można zaprzeczyć, że rzeczywiście osoba „Srebrnego Czarodzieja" jest w to zaangażowana. Z całego serca radzę wszystkim uważać i mieć się na baczności, jak również nie pomagać w propagowaniu historii rzekomego, owianego tajemnicą bohatera. Doszły mnie słuchy, że co poniektórzy nazywają go „promykiem światła" w tych mrocznych dla nas czasach – pod żadnym pozorem nie dajcie się wciągnąć w manipulacje nieznanego osobnika. Zamaskowany nieznajomy jest niebezpiecznym Renegatem i dołożymy wszelkich starań, by go złapać"._

_Fischer odmówiła dalszym komentarzom, zwłaszcza w kwestii, dlaczego schwytani Renegaci wciąż przebywają w areszcie, gdy nie ma żadnych dowodów na to, że brali udział w niszczycielskiej działalności i takiego uwięzienia nie popiera żadne prawo. Krytyki czynów pani Fischer podjęła się opinia publiczna i grupa znanych ministerialnych figur._

„_Komentarze pani Fischer są bezpodstawne i stronnicze" – mówi będący już na emeryturze Amos Diggory; były szef Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, znany również z tego, iż przez pewien czas pełnił funkcję członka Wizengamotu. – Określenie „Renegat" zostało powiedziane zbyt pochopnie. Obie grupy mężczyzn nie zostały zaatakowane i związane przez wzgląd na ich status – do ataku doszło, ponieważ Srebrny Czarodziej, kimkolwiek jest, wziął na siebie wymierzanie sprawiedliwości, której Ministerstwo nie było w stanie zapewnić. Co robili w Chansley tamci trzej członkowie Mrocznego Sojuszu? Czy ktokolwiek siliłby się na powstrzymanie ich, gdyby nie „zamaskowany śmiałek"? Podobnie, członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek musieli mieć coś na sumieniu, ponieważ w innym wypadku nie zostaliby zaatakowani. Wydaje mi się, że Srebrny Czarodziej działa niezależnie od swoich zwierzchników, ale zgodnie z własnym kompasem niesprawiedliwości. Renegat? Zdecydowanie nie. Niezatrudniony Auror? Bez najmniejszych wątpliwości". _

_Ci, którzy uznali działania Srebrnego Czarodzieja za typowe dla Renegata, zastanawiali się nad motywacją drugiego ataku i, zapobiegawczo, nieformalnym aresztowaniem. Tezom, jakoby tajemniczy osobnik był członkiem Zbawienia Różdżek, stanowczo zaprzeczono. Mimo że Warren Waddlesworth nie mógł osobiście udzielić komentarza, jego oficjalne oświadczenie brzmi: „Srebrny Czarodziej nie ma żadnego związku ze ZR". _

_Więcej relacji naocznych świadków – patrz: strona 6. Pełny wywiad z Amo…_

Albus uniósł wzrok, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

– Widzę, że śmierć innych poprawia ci humor – stwierdził beznamiętnie Scorpius, odbierając od niego gazetę.

– Nie z tego tak się szczerzę. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Cieszę się z sukcesu Srebrnego Czarodzieja.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście najlepszymi kumplami – zażartował Morrison, na co Melonie zachichotała.

– Wcale nie – odpowiedział. – Puckerd i Fischer nieszczególnie go lubią, a to sprawia, że facet najprawdopodobniej jest w porządku.

Wyglądało na to, że reszta szkoły myśli podobnie. W trakcie weekendu te ataki były jedynym tematem rozmów wśród uczniów. _Nadzwyczaj ciekawe_, _jak nagle wszyscy interesują się polityką,_ pomyślał Albus_. _Po głębszym zastanowieniu zdał sobie sprawę, że dostrzega w tym pewnego rodzaju urok. Tym, co najbardziej podobało się w Sekretnym Sprawiedliwym, było to, że otaczała go aura tajemniczości.

– Na pewno jest słodki – stwierdziła Denise Toils, gdy wpadła do Pokoju Wspólnego pewnego niedzielnego popołudnia.

– To po kiego nosi maskę? – Dante Haug uniósł brew.

– Chodzi o tożsamość – powiedział chłodno Scorpius, na chwilę odkładając książkę. Próbował robić notatki z Mugoloznawstwa, ale uciążliwe otoczenie uniemożliwiało mu naukę. – Co będzie, jak zdejmie maskę i okaże się, że był kiedyś więźniem w Azkabanie? Co z tą pozytywną uwagą, którą otrzymuje? Co więcej, zapewne ma już kilku wrogów, zwłaszcza Darvy'ego i Zbawienie Różdżek. Jeżeli ujawniłby swoją tożsamość i zostałby rozpoznany, w niebezpieczeństwie znalazłaby się jego rodzina: żona, dzieciaki…

– Dużo nad tym myślałeś – przerwał mu Albus, a wśród tłumu Ślizgonów przebiegł szmer zgody.

Morrison wskazał blondyna palcem, udając przerażonego.

– To on – Srebrny Czarodziej!

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Scorpius przewrócił oczami.

– No słuchajcie, po prostu wiem, jak to działa. I zaufajcie mi, jeśli złapią tego faceta, będzie kimś, kto ma wiele do stracenia.

– O ile to _facet_ – skwitował wszechwiedząco Morrison. – Nic nie wiemy o tej osobie, prócz tego, że zawstydza większość Aurorów. Bez obrazy. – Spojrzał na Albusa, który wzruszył ramionami.

– Och, wybaczcie mi – odezwał się Bartleby Bing, leżąc do góry nogami w fotelu. – Najwidoczniej coś mi się pomieszało po przeczytaniu tego artykułu. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że mówimy o Srebrnej Wiedźmie.

– Nikt nie jest pewien, jakiej jest płci! – odpowiedział zaciekle, choć wciąż lekko Vincent. – Może być kobietą. „Czarodziej" jest określeniem ogólnym, ty kupo łajna!

Tłum wybuchnął śmiechem, który skończył się równie szybko, jak zaczął. Z rogu Pokoju Wspólnego dobiegł wszystkich dziwny, przykuwający uwagę hałas. Albus spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i rozpoznał źródło. Pierwszoroczny, który niedawno startował w kwalifikacjach do drużyny, próbował przypiąć pergamin z jakąś informacją na tablicy ogłoszeń.

– Hej, co ty wyprawiasz? – Scorpius skoczył na równe nogi i pompatycznie wypiął pierś, by zabłyszczeć oznaką.

– Muszę coś opublikować! – Chłopiec zrobił skwaszoną minę.

– Daj mi to. – Blondyn podszedł do malucha i zamachnął się, by złapać zawiadomienie. Niestety, nie udało mu się.

– Profesor Puckerd kazał mi przypiąć tu ten biuletyn.

Scorpius ponownie ruszył do przodu i tym razem operacja została zakończona sukcesem. Albus, także zainteresowany nowym wymysłem Opiekuna Slytherinu, podszedł bliżej. Wspólnie z przyjacielem przeczytali głośno ogłoszenie.

– Witajcie, uczniowie – powiedzieli znudzonym tonem, ostentacyjnie ignorując wykrzyknik po tym zdaniu. – Ja, profesor Puckerd, informuję was, że jesteśmy w kluczowym punkcie naszej podróży do wspaniałej przyjaźni. Czuję, że wiem o was wystarczająco dużo, żeby móc swobodnie usiąść i porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Właśnie w tym celu, co tydzień będę losowo wybierał jedną osobę, którą serdecznie zapraszam na spotkanie ze mną o określonej w zawiadomieniu godzinie, abyśmy mogli poznać się jeszcze lepiej. Oczekujcie sowy na śniadaniu – ktoś z was na pewno będzie pierwszym szczęściarzem.

Przez Pokój Wspólny przebiegło zbiorowe zbolałe jęknięcie. Albus w międzyczasie po raz kolejny przeleciał wzrokiem pergamin. Coś nieprzyjemnego osiadło mu na żołądku.

– Znęca się tak tylko nad nami, czy też nad innymi? – zapytał jakiś trzecioroczny.

– Najprawdopodobniej tylko nad Ślizgonami – odpowiedział prosto Scorpius, po czym wrócił do stołu i otworzył swój podręcznik.

Rozmowy zostały wznowione, ale Potter był zbyt zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami, by zwrócić na nie większą uwagę.

_Losowo wybrana osoba._

Westchnął cicho, doskonale wiedząc, co kryje się za tym terminem – jedno jedyne imię: „Albus". Nagle coś go uderzyło. Puckerd już rozmawiał z nim sam na sam. W każdym, dowolnym dla siebie momencie mógł do niego podejść i poprosić go na stronę – robił to już nieraz. Dlaczego teraz wykombinował coś takiego?

Trzy z czterech Domów kontynuowały plotkowanie na temat Srebrnego Czarodzieja przez następny tydzień, każdy nowy dzień witając zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem na pierwszą stronę „Proroka Codziennego", a potem zirytowanym pomrukiem. Slytherin miał zgoła inny problem. Codzienny trzepot sowich skrzydeł powodował, iż wszyscy srebrno-zieloni uczniowie unosili wysoko głowy, wypatrując konkretnego chowańca. Albus wiedział, dlaczego tak jest – nikt nie chciał spędzać czasu wolnego na pogawędkach z Puckerdem. Pierwsze cztery dni od wywieszenia informacji minęły spokojnie, nikt nie dostał listu. Piątek był przełomowy. Chłopiec z napięciem przyglądał się krążącej nad ślizgońskim stołem dużej, ładnej sowie. Niestety, ta co okrążenie schodziła niżej i niżej, aż w końcu zaczęła latać praktycznie nad jego głową. Jęknął głośno. Było tak, jak się spodziewał…

List spadł wprost na talerz Scorpiusa. Albus instynktownie go podniósł, niezmiernie zaskoczony, a potem aż otworzył buzię, gdy przeczytał nazwisko odbiorcy: „Scorpius Malfoy". Wiedziony złym przeczuciem, spojrzał na Puckerda. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, choć z wyższością.

– Otwórz! – syknęli siedzący w pobliżu współdomownicy.

Scorpius odebrał od Ala list, po czym rzeczywiście rozdarł kopertę, uważając, by nie naderwać pergaminu. Potter przybliżył się do przyjaciela, by lepiej widzieć schludne, wąskie pismo.

_Scorpiusie,_

_Witaj! Ja, twój Mistrz Eliksirów, z największą przyjemnością informuję cię, że jesteś pierwszym Ślizgonem, który został wybrany, by lepiej poznać swojego Opiekuna! Rozumiem, że obowiązki Prefekta i nauka zajmują większość twojego wolnego czasu, ale czuję, że to spotkanie będzie wyjątkową szansą dla nas dwojga! Spokojnie, pogawędka nie będzie czasochłonna. _

_Proszę, zgłoś się do sali Eliksirów zaraz po obiedzie. _

_Obiecuję, że będzie warto!_

_Z poważaniem,_

_Wendell T. Puckerd_

_Mistrz Eliksirów w Hogwarcie_

_Opiekun Slytherinu_

– Co za pech, stary. – Morrison potrząsnął głową, a Melonie Grue pocieszająco poklepała Scorpiusa po plecach.

– To nie ma nic wspólnego ze szczęściem – stwierdził blondyn, a Albus skinął mu głową. Miał całkowitą rację.

Nie odważyli się powiedzieć czegoś więcej przed grupą ciekawskich współdomowników, ale jako że z rana mieli Zielarstwo, droga do szklarni dała im dobrą okazję do dyskusji.

– Mój tata mówił, że tak się stanie. Pamiętacie? Mówił, żebyście też uważali.

Nastolatkowie skinęli zgodnie.

– Dlaczego akurat teraz? – Scorpius trafił w samo sedno niewiadomych. – Co jest katalizatorem? Może ten atak Srebrnego Czarodzieja zaostrzył apetyt Puckerda?

– A co w ogóle powinniśmy wiedzieć na ten temat? – zapytał Morrison.

– Tak czy inaczej, powtórzę wam wszystko, o co będzie mnie wypytywał. – Malfoy wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie. – Mam nadzieję, że będę mógł tylko chrząkać przez cały czas…

– Nie – powiedział ostrożnie Albus. – Mam pewien pomysł.

Reszta dnia minęła stosunkowo szybko i bez dalszych problemów – co najdziwniejsze, nawet Puckerd darował sobie tradycyjny głupi teścik. Ślizgon podejrzewał, że miało to wiele wspólnego z tym, że czarodziej nie mógł się wręcz doczekać popołudniowego spotkania ze Scropiusem. Zirytowany całą tą sytuacją Potter znalazł jednak troszkę czasu przed lunchem, by porozmawiać z Mirrą, a tuż przed obiadem zdążył jeszcze złapać ją w bibliotece.

– Zdobyłaś, co trzeba? – zapytał na wstępie, nie tracąc czasu na mniej ważne sprawy.

Gryfonka odwróciła się i przeskanowała wzrokiem otoczenie. Potem spojrzała z powrotem na Albusa, żeby ostatecznie wyciągnąć z szaty splątane nici w kolorze ciała. Gdy była tak tajemnicza, wręcz promieniała pięknem.

– James powiedział, żebyś nie kłopotał się zwrotem. W sensie, że możesz je sobie zatrzymać – sapnęła i wcisnęła mu w ręce uszy dalekiego zasięgu.

– Serio? To ile ich ma? – spytał, szybko chowając nielegalną kontrabandę.

– Oj, pojęcia nie mam. – Zagryzła nerwowo wargę. – Zwyczajnie powiedziałam mu, że potrzebowałbyś pożyczyć na trochę parę, a on po prostu wyciągnął jedną z kieszeni. Ot tak, po prostu, bez żadnych pytań…

– Szczęściarz ze mnie. – Uśmiechnął się Albus.

– Po co ci one w ogóle? – Mirra zniżyła celowo głos, obawiając się ewentualnego podsłuchania rozmowy przez osoby postronne.

– Puckerd będzie dziś przesłuchiwał Scorpiusa. Chcemy wiedzieć, o co konkretnie będzie go pytał.

– Dlaczego? – Zmarszczyła brwi, zmieszana.

– Mój tata uważa, że Puckerd może wiele wynieść z pytań, które zada; poznać kilka nowych informacji. Mam jednak wrażenie, że to my dowiemy się jakichś ciekawych nowinek. Ugadałem się już ze Scorpiusem. Nie on jeden będzie przesłuchiwany. – Uśmiechnął się cwanie, po czym skradł jej jeden pocałunek i wyszedł z biblioteki.

Obiad pochłonęli w ciągu kilku minut. Pozostały czas wolny poświęcili na to, by ostatni raz przejrzeć zestaw pytań i odpowiedzi, które wypracowali wspólnymi siłami.

– Stary, Puckerd strzelił sobie w kolano, wybierając sobie ciebie na donosiciela – stwierdził Morrison, gdy razem z Albusem odprowadzali przyjaciela do Lochów. – Zastanawiam się, dlaczego zdecydował się na ciebie, a nie na mnie.

– Bo masz ptasi móżdżek – parsknął Scorpius, energicznie zatrzymując się pod salą Eliksirów. – Puckerd chce kogoś, od kogo rzeczywiście może coś wyciągnąć.

Morrison zachichotał.

– No niby ptaki mają sieczkę w głowach, ale pewnie miałeś na myśli mądre sowy…

– Wypad stąd, oboje! – Malfoy skrzywił się paskudnie.

Chłopcy skryli się za rogiem korytarza i z zapartym tchem patrzyli, jak Ślizgon puka do drzwi profesora. Ten otworzył je, zanim minęła choćby jedna sekunda, po czym praktycznie wciągnął Scorpiusa do środka. Po odczekaniu półtorej minuty Albus i Morrison przystąpili do akcji. Prawie stapiając się ze ścianą, stojąc po obu stronach drewna, wyciągnęli uszy i wsunęli jedno przez szparę pod drzwiami. Natychmiast dobiegły ich dwa głosy.

– …herbaty? Albo soku dyniowego? – zapytał Puckerd i Albus był w stanie wyobrazić sobie głodny wiedzy wyraz twarzy mężczyzny.

– Nie, dziękuję. – Scorpius zachował stoicki spokój. Skrzypienie krzesła powiedziało nastolatkom, że przyjaciel usiadł. – Właśnie zjadłem obiad…

– Cóż, jeżeli będziesz chciał zwilżyć trochę usta, nie krępuj się!

– Mhm…

Początkowo rozmowa nie wyglądała na skomplikowaną i była bardzo ogólnikowa. W pewnym momencie do uszu Albusa dobiegł tradycyjny dźwięk otwieranego notesu i szelest kartek, podpowiadający, że prawdziwe przesłuchanie zaczęło się właśnie teraz. Puckerd chrząknął głośno, oczyszczając gardło, po czym zabrał się do pracy.

– Zanim zaczniemy się lepiej poznawać, chciałbym ci pogratulować wspaniałego zeszłotygodniowego Eliksiru Dodającego Wigoru. Wyszedł ci najlepiej ze wszystkich w klasie.

Albus przewrócił oczami, uświadamiając sobie, że jest to najprawdopodobniej pierwszy raz w historii świata, gdy nauczyciel wciskał się uczniowi do tyłka.

– Naprawdę…? – spytał ze słyszalnym powątpiewaniem w głosie Scorpius. – Eliksir Albusa był chyba perfekcyjny. Wyglądał tak, jak w podręczniku.

O ile wcześniej Potter był w stanie wyobrazić sobie rozemocjonowanie Puckerda, teraz mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał jego podekscytowany pisk. Oczywiście, w rzeczywistości nic takiego nie miało miejsca – czarodziej musiał zachowywać pozory normalnej rozmowy. Odwrócił się więc do Morrisona i jak na znak, wymienili chytre uśmiechy. Choć był zadowolony z małego komplementu, chodziło o coś bardziej instrumentalnego. Scorpius przystąpił właśnie do pierwszej części skrzętnie przygotowanego planu – pozornie przypadkowego wspomnienia imienia przyjaciela, którym tak bardzo interesował się profesor. Albus zdążył już na tyle dobrze go poznać, by wiedzieć, że nie przepuści takiej okazji i najprawdopodobniej odniesie się do idei przyjaźni.

– Szlachetne słowa, szlachetne – odpowiedział Puckerd. – Aczkolwiek jestem pewien, że twoje bliskie relacje z młodym Potterem przyćmiły ci rzeczywisty obraz sytuacji. Nie wątpię, oczywiście, w jego biegłość w dziedzinie Eliksirów, ale powiedziałbym, że poziom waszych umiejętności jest prawie równy. Trafili mi się dwaj niezwykle utalentowani warzyciele; skarby – śmiało mogę tak twierdzić. Nic dziwnego, że jesteście tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Morrison zachichotał. Najprawdopodobniej rozśmieszyła go myśl, jak łatwo nauczyciel pominął go w nieodłącznym srebrnym trio. Albus szybko przyłożył palec do ust i nakazał zachowanie ciszy. Gdy to nastąpiło, wrócili do podsłuchiwania.

– Och, a nawiasem mówiąc, dopóki będziemy się dogłębnie poznawać, przypuszczam, że koleżeństwo zawsze jest ciekawym tematem. Powiedz mi, jak długo przyjaźnisz się z panem Potterem? – kontynuował Puckerd.

– Od pierwszego roku – odpowiedział natychmiast Scorpius.

Piszu-piszu. Nauczyciel był w swoim żywiole – z prędkością światła zanotował tę informację; aż dziwne, że kartka papieru nie stanęła w ogniu od jego zapału.

– Rozumiem – powiedział. – Czy poznałeś już jego rodzinę?

– Tak. – Malfoy sprawiał wrażenie znudzonego. – Są cudowni – dodał beznamiętnie.

– Taką mam właśnie nadzieję! – zawołał serdecznie Puckerd, zapewne uśmiechając się fałszywie. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia wszedł w swój biznesowy tryb. – Ośmielam się twierdzić, że musiałeś przywyknąć do wszelkich dziwactw. Hm, może było coś szczególnie ekscentrycznego? Masz może w głowie jakąś zabawną anegdotę, jaką chciałbyś mi opowiedzieć?

Scorpius zignorował to pytanie i przystąpił do ataku.

– Myślałem, że _mnie_ chciał pan lepiej poznać, profesorze. Czemu… czemu wypytuje pan tak o Albusa…?

Mistrzostwo. Kilkusekundowe wahanie, ugrzecznienie wypowiedzi, ciekawski ton głosu – perfekcyjnie odegrane przedstawienie. Albusowi od razu przypomniał się ostatni raz, gdy przyjaciel sterował w ten sposób rozmową. Osiągnął wtedy swój cel – odciągnął Lance'a od Rose, a skutkowało go znacznym pogorszeniem nastroju.

Puckerd chrząknął, ponownie oczyszczając gardło.

– Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz, Scorpiusie – powiedział. – Badam jedynie twoje stosunki ze szkolnymi kolegami; ciekawią mnie. Mam wielką nadzieję, że i z nimi uda mi się szybko zaprzyjaźnić…

– No wiem… – przerwał mu miękko uczeń. – To po prostu… no, sam nie wiem… Mam wrażenie, że chciał wypić pan ze mną herbatę tylko dlatego, że jestem blisko z Alem. On… nie ma żadnych kłopotów, prawda…? Prawda…? – spytał cicho.

Albus z ledwością mógł uwierzyć w to, jak wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Morrison przeczesał dłonią włosy, przez co wyglądały, jakby zawiał je wiatr. Scorpius przystąpił do kluczowego elementu – szpiegowskich negocjacji. Oprócz tego, że sam odpowiadał na pytania, miał też zadawać własne. Najważniejsze było to, by pierwsze wypłynęło właśnie od niego. Kiedy Puckerd wyjawi wszystko, Morrison wparuje do sali Eliksirów, wyglądając, jakby przebiegł spory kawałek drogi i wyciągnie stamtąd Scorpiusa, krzycząc, jak to bardzo Prefekt jest potrzebny w Pokoju Wspólnym. Była to bitwa informacyjna – jej przebieg będzie zależeć od tego, co zostanie powiedziane. Gdy Opiekun Slytherinu wyjawi Scorpiusowi powód swojej nieskrywanej ciekawości, Morrison porwie Malfoya, nie dając szansy na kontynuowanie przesłuchania…

– Wybacz mi, Scorpiusie. Masz rację.

Albus zmarszczył brwi. Była to pierwsza napotkana dotąd przeszkoda. Nie martwił się tym szczególnie, ufał Scorpiusowi. Wkrótce konwersacja zostanie skierowana na właściwy tor…

– Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. Przyznaję, że trochę za bardzo odbiegłem od pierwotnego naszego tematu. Wróćmy z powrotem do ciebie, dobrze?

– Yhym – wyjąkał naturalnie chłopiec. Al żałował, że nie jest naocznym świadkiem zmiany mimiki Puckerda.

– Hm, zobaczmy, zobaczmy. O, właśnie. – Ton głosu mężczyzny jawnie sugerował, że mierzy uważnym wzrokiem swojego rozmówcę. – Zapamiętałem, że na ostatnim teście, pod pytaniem dotyczącym tego, czy Ministerstwo Magii dołożyło wszelkich starań, by odbudować gospodarkę w tych trudnych dla nas czasach, napisałeś „zdecydowanie się nie zgadzam". Skąd taka odpowiedź?

Brzmiał tak nieszczerze i niebezpiecznie, że Albus zaczął się pocić. Morrison rzucił mu wymowne spojrzenie, za którym kryło się pytanie, czy to właściwy czas na włam do klasy. Potrząsnął przecząco głową. Wierzył w Scorpiusa.

– Ja…

– I to również jest interesujące. – Puckerd nie dał szansy na odpowiedź. – O, tak. Bardzo, ale to bardzo interesujące. Na pytanie dotyczące zawodu twoich rodziców, napisałeś, że twój ojciec jest „sprzątaczem". Co to znaczy?

– To… znaczy to, co napisałem… Tata zajmuje się sprzątaniem – powiedział niepewnie Ślizgon. – Pracuje w pubie.

Profesor wrócił do notowania, ale szybko skończył. Ze środka klasy dobiegło głośne łomotanie, a potem jakby odgłos kładzenia na biurko ciężkiej księgi i przewracanych w pośpiechu stron. Albus odniósł wrażenie, że mężczyzna dorwał coś oficjalniejszego od zwyczajnego notatnika.

– Niezwykle interesujące. W rejestrach Ministerstwa Magii napisane jest, że pański dziadek, Lucjusz Malfoy, był kiedyś znaczącą personą. Swego czasu był nawet Przewodniczącym Rady Nadzorczej tejże szkoły. Mam rację, czy mijam się z prawdą? – Puckerd stał się formalniejszy.

– Owszem. – Scorpius brzmiał, jakby dostał w twarz. Albus mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał zgrzytanie zębów. Serce podpowiadało mu, że był to najlepszy moment, by się wtrącić i przerwać tę maskaradę, ale taktycznie nie było to najmądrzejsze posunięcie. Wtargnięcie do środka byłoby jednoznaczne z przyznaniem się do podsłuchiwania.

– Niespotykanie ciekawa degradacja społeczna. Niespotykanie dziwaczna – stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów. – Przypuszczam, że to wina ciężkich czasów – wojny i jej podobnych; to one są odpowiedzialne za społeczne odrzucenie twojego ojca. Och, tak. Biorąc pod uwagę reorganizację ministerialnej struktury i wysiłek włożony w powszechną obronę, to naprawdę bardzo niefortunne, że twój ojciec nigdy nie zaszedł równie daleko, co twój dziadek; nie zdobył żadnego uznania. Przypuszczam jednak, że na to nigdy nie jest za późno…

W żołądku zielonookiego bruneta osiadło coś zimnego i zdecydowanie nieprzyjemnego.

– Niech mi pan powie, panie Malfoy. Jak blisko jest pan z Albusem Potterem? – Pytanie przecięło powietrze niczym ostry miecz.

– Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem – odpowiedział szybko i wyzywająco Scorpius. Na myśl o niespotykanych, cudownych relacjach, jakie ze sobą we trójkę dzielili, Albus poczuł, jak serce puchnie mu z dumy.

Puckerd chrząknął.

– Co pan wie o Srebrnym Czarodzieju?

Szczęki podsłuchujących Ślizgonów opadły w dół i można było śmiało założyć, że Scorpius nie zareagował inaczej. Blondyn ubrał myśli wszystkich w słowa.

– Słucham? Co to ma w ogóle ze sobą wspólnego?

Z wnętrza sali dobiegło trzaśnięcie i tym razem nie brzmiało ono jak upadek ciężkiej księgi na biurko, a uderzenie w nie pięścią.

– Przyjaźnisz się z Albusem Potterem, czy nie?! – wrzasnął Puckerd tak głośno, że uszy dalekiego zasięgu nie były potrzebne. Krzyk był bez najmniejszego problemu słyszalny przez grube drewniane drzwi – że też nikomu nie popękały bębenki.

– Co…?

– Żadnych teorii! Żadnych pomysłów! Nic się nie wymsknęło!

– O czym pan mówi?! – Stoicki spokój Scorpiusa szlag trafił, a Albus i Morrison szybko odsunęli się do tyłu, zaskoczeni kolejną falą bólu głowy.

– Jestem tu, by być twoim przyjacielem, Scorpiusie – powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia Puckerd. Najwyraźniej potrzebował czasu, by trochę się uspokoić. Sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który żałował tego, że stracił nad sobą panowanie. – Mam nadzieję, że nierozważnie nie odtrącisz mojej pomocnej dłoni. Przyjaźń może czasem skutkować pozornie nie do pokonania kłopotami oraz wymaga odpowiedzi. Jako twój _przyjaciel_, Scorpiusie, jestem bardziej niż chętny pomóc w przypadku kłopotów twoich lub twojej rodziny. Z całą pewnością szybkie zerknięcie w ministerialne raporty mogłoby – och, no nie wiem – uświadomić rządzących, że twój ojciec jest odpowiednią osobą na wyższe stanowisko. Takie odkrycie może doprowadzić do poprawienia standardu życia, zdobycia różnorodnych wpływów oraz koneksji i odnowienia powszechnego szacunku – wszystkiego tego, z czego kojarzone było niegdyś nazwisko Malfoy. By to osiągnąć, w pierwszej kolejności musisz zostać _moim przyjacielem_…

Albus podskoczył w miejscu, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk gwałtownie odsuwanego krzesła i gniewnego tupania. Razem z Morrisonem natychmiast oddalili się w przeciwnych kierunkach, dosłownie na sekundę przed tym, jak Scorpius wypadł na korytarz i popędził przed siebie, mijając ich po drodze. Potter próbował przyjrzeć się uważniej twarzy przyjaciela, ale ten maszerował tak szybko, że nie zdążył uchwycić wypisanych na niej emocji. Scorpius skręcił za róg, nawet się za siebie nie oglądając.

* * *

* **Conjunctivitis **(z łac.: zapalenie spojówek) – zaklęcie oślepiające, dobrze działające na gruboskórne stworzenia, takie jak smoki czy olbrzymy. Pierwszy raz użyto go w czwartym tomie sagi – Wiktor Krum posłużył się nim, by zdobyć jajo, podczas pierwszego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego

** **Klątwa Rwy Kulszowej** (z ang.: Sciatica Hex) – zaklęcie niewystępujące w cyklu; wymyślone przez autora tekstu. Jest to urok powodujący dokuczliwy i utrudniający normalne funkcjonowanie ból promieniujący od lędźwiowo–krzyżowego odcinka kręgosłupa i pośladka do tylnej części uda i podudzia aż do stopy


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

**Pierwszy atak**

* * *

Przez następne dni Scorpius był nieobecny duchem. Albus miał świadomość tego, że wszystkie negatywne emocje, które targały blondwłosym nastolatkiem, ukierunkowane były tylko i wyłącznie na Puckerda, ale to w żaden sposób nie poprawiało mu humoru. Fakty były takie, że Mistrz Eliksirów próbował „dobrać się do jego przyjaciół" i – mimo że tylko w pewnym stopniu – osiągnął sukces.

– Nie złoszczę się na ciebie – wyznał Albusowi ściszonym tonem Scorpius, podczas śniadania. – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

– Wiem, ale to z mojego powodu cię przesłuchiwano – odpowiedział równie cicho. – I to ja wpadłem na pomysł manipulacji rozmową. – Spuścił wzrok. – I nie pozwoliłem Morrisonowi przerwać tej farsy.

– Weźcie przestańcie! – Morrison zarechotał nerwowo. – Żaden z was nie zrobił nic złego! To wszystko wina Puckerda…

Pomimo emocjonalnych zapewnień, nie można było zaprzeczyć temu, iż samopoczucie Scorpiusa znacząco się pogorszyło – stał się melancholijny i niczym niezainteresowany, w nic niezaangażowany. Choć z początku zmiany te były dość subtelne, bardzo szybko stały się widoczne, zwłaszcza gdy chłopiec przestał się bawić w posłańca skłóconych dziewcząt.

– Dobrze sobie radziłeś, stary – powiedział mu pewnego dnia Albus podczas Mugoloznawstwa. – Nie rezygnuj z tego…

Scorpius ledwo zauważalnie wzruszył ramionami.

Najsmutniejsze w tej całej sytuacji było to, że Potter dokładnie wiedział, dlaczego blondyn został aż tak zraniony, i co gorsze, nie potrafił dobrze dobrać słów, by go pocieszyć, nie brzmiąc przy tym oskarżycielsko. Pierwszego dnia, gdy się zaprzyjaźnili, Scorpius skomentował degradację swojego nazwiska, a także przyznał, że jest pod presją matki, by przywrócić swojej rodzinie dobre imię. Niezależnie od motywów oferty Puckerda, Albus rozumiał, że była ona kusząca. Nie mógł też poruszyć jakoś tego tematu bez przytoczenia toku myślowego Malfoya – był w stu procentach pewien, że ten już nieraz poważnie rozważał zdradę.

Albus zdecydował się więc na przemilczenie prawdy.

Jak październik minął i rozpoczął się listopad, Morrison postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

– Randki – zakomunikował pewnego dnia, specjalnie poczekawszy do późniejszej godziny, kiedy to młodsi uczniowie poszli spać i w Pokoju Wspólnym zostali ci starsi, nieprzysłuchujący się uważnie tej rozmowie. – Po ślubie jest wesele, a to oznacza tańce. I, nie chcąc odstawać szczególnie od reszty, będziemy musieli tańczyć.

– Nie będzie tam żadnych dziewczyn? – zapytał Albus.

– Oczywiście, że będą. – Uśmiechnął się Morrison. – Ale i tak najlepiej będzie, jeżeli będziemy ze swoimi partnerkami. Mirra też została zaproszona, więc możesz być spokojny, Al.

Chłopiec wyrzucił w powietrze zaciśniętą pięść, zadowolony, że posiadanie dziewczyny przyniesie mu więcej korzyści, niż wcześniej śmiał przypuszczać. Cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał niezręcznie bawić się z jedną z kuzynek przyjaciela.

– Moją randką będzie Melonie. – Morrison wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

– Och, więc jednak się spotykacie?

– Stary, to najlepsze pytanie, jakie mogłeś teraz zadać! Nie. – Vincent wskazał na Albusa palcem. – Końcówka wesela będzie najważniejsza. Wszystko zaplanowałem. Kiedy wy kombinowaliście i zajmowaliście się posyłkami i bezsensownym rozgrzebywaniem nieużytecznych listów, ja ciężko pracowałem…

– Idziesz z Melonie, a Albus z Mirrą. – Głos Scorpiusa był chrapliwy, gdyż nie odzywał się za często. – Co ze mną?

– Ty, mój drogi Prefekcie, pójdziesz z Rose. – Morrison uniósł wyzywająco brew.

Albus zamrugał, zdezorientowany, a Scorpius zrobił niedowierzającą minę.

– A co z Lance'em?

– A co ma z nim być? – Vincent machnął lekceważąco dłonią. – Nie zaprosiłem go. Nie chcę, by siedział tam przy stole i oślepiał wszystkich uśmiechem. Rose nie ma partnera, a ty nie masz partnerki, więc pójdziecie razem. O nic się nie martw, pogadam z nią.

Albus nie mógł w żaden sposób wesprzeć zapewnień przyjaciela – nie wiedział, ile Morrison ma władzy nad Rose, dziewczyną, z którą prawie że nie rozmawiał. Mimo że wolałby drastyczniejszą poprawę, to perspektywa weselnej randki, zgodnie z założeniem, rozweseliła Scorpiusa. Po tym, co przeszedł w ostatnich tygodniach, musi wznieść się na wyżyny.

Pierwszy mecz Quidditcha zaplanowany był na trzynastego listopada, co skutkowało tym, że Albus zarządził codzienny, wielogodzinny trening – konsekwencją takiego zaangażowania powinna być maksymalnie niewielka strata punktów. Nieprzyjemna i niesprzyjająca pogoda pogarszała i tak już fatalne praktyki, a młodsi gracze wykazywali się ograniczoną mobilnością i co rusz narzekali na wszechobecny chłód.

– Jeśli będzie za zimno, to odwołają mecz, prawda? – Garth Moone dwukrotnie pociągnął nosem. Wśród grupy drugorocznych rozległo się popierające go szemranie.

– Cóż, pewnie nie pozwoliliby nam grać w śniegu…

– No, też tak myślę. W każdym sporcie jest minimalna dopuszczalna temperatura…

– Nie! – krzyknął sfrustrowany Albus, na co wciąż przygnębiony Scorpius rzucił mu mały uśmiech. – Czy ktokolwiek z was oglądał wcześniej mecz Quidditcha? Pogoda nie ma żadnego znaczenia! Jeżeli publika potrafi się zjawić, gracze również! Wracać do treningu!

Jakkolwiek by się nie pogorszyły umiejętności drużyny, Albus wiedział, że kluczowym czynnikiem będzie jego brat. Nie mógł siąść sobie swobodnie na trybunach Gryffindoru, tak jak Lily, ale przekazano mu pewne wskazówki co do tego, co może przynieść przyszłość.

– Hej – zaczepił siostrę, łapiąc ją na korytarzu w drodze na Zaklęcia. – Jak się ma James? Czy jego zespół uodpornił się na zimno? Ktoś zachorował?

Gryfonka potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową.

– Nie słyszałam ani jednej skargi. Szczerze mówiąc, bardziej przypomina trenera niż kapitana. W tym roku naprawdę daje z siebie wszystko, a drużyny nie mógł wybrać straszniejszej.

Albus nie poinformował swojego zespołu o zasłyszanych rewelacjach – nie chciał ich zniechęcić, zdemotywować lub pogorszyć im humoru i tym samym odjąć wiary w siebie i nadchodzące zwycięstwo. Dobrze, że zbliżający się mecz będzie stanowić coś więcej niż zwyczajną rozrywkę. Chociaż zeszłoroczny finał Quidditcha został odwołany z powodu tragicznych okoliczności, nikt nie wydawał się postrzegać takiego stanu rzeczy jako trwałego. Fakt, iż dawno nie odbyło się żadne starcie, tylko wzmacniało powszechny zapał, a to z kolei znaczyło, że Albus dostał szansę od losu, by odkupić „zdradę" Slytherinu.

Ostatecznie temat Quidditcha został zepchnięty na drugi tor. Podczas halloweenowej uczty ogłoszono, że pierwsza wyprawa do Hogsmeade odbędzie się szóstego, a więc praktycznie tydzień przed meczem Gryfonów ze Ślizgonami. Nowina wprowadziła zamieszanie wśród uczniów – większość najprawdopodobniej zbyt dobrze pamięta Masakrę; bycie świadkiem wszechobecnych zniszczeń i ludzkich śmierci zostawiało w pamięci trwały ślad.

– Zachowajcie, proszę, spokój! – McGonagall zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, wymachując rękoma niczym nietoperz skrzydłami. – Ministerstwo Magii prosiło, abym poinformowała was, że bezpieczeństwo w Hogsmeade oraz na okolicznym terenie zostało znacząco zwiększone. Otrzymamy pomoc od najbardziej cenionych przedstawicieli Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów oraz kilku specjalizujących się w rozpoznawaniu ukrytych czarnomagicznych aktywności Aurorów. – Omiotła Salę spojrzeniem, po czym (o ile było to możliwe) jeszcze bardziej zacisnęła wargi. – Zbawienie Różdżek także będzie zabezpieczać wioskę. Wasze bezpieczeństwo jest sprawą priorytetowej wagi.

Albus zauważył, że Puckerd przewrócił lekceważąco oczy i po raz pierwszy i najprawdopodobniej ostatni, w pełni się z nim zgodził. Ze szwendającymi się po Hogsmeade członkami ZR wcale nie czuł się lepiej chroniony, a wręcz przeciwnie – miał dziwaczne wrażenie, że bitwa może rozgorzeć na długo przed tym, zanim zostanie przypuszczony prawdziwy (zewnętrzny) atak na wioskę.

– Jak ci się wydaje, dlaczego wyjeżdżają teraz z tą wycieczką? – Pochylił się dyskretnie ku Scorpiusowi.

– Pieniądze. – Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi. – Jeżeli uczniowie nie będą robić tam zakupów, w odbudowie nie byłoby najmniejszego sensu. Dzień szkolnych wycieczek jest najbardziej dochodowym dniem w roku; interesy się kręcą.

Perspektywa Hogsmeade dała Albusowi możliwość spędzenia z Mirrą jeszcze więcej czasu. Wiedział, że wciąż nie dogaduje się z Rose, a to oznaczało, że dopóki nagle nie zechce spędzić dnia z Eckleyem, zamiast ze swoim chłopakiem i jego przyjaciółmi, ma wolną rękę.

– No, razem pójdziemy – powiedział mu Scorpius po powrocie ze spotkania Prefektów. Omówił temat z Mirrą.

– Zaproszę Melonie! – Morrison odkleił się od ściany i popędził przed siebie.

Choć Quidditch i Hogsmeade były najprzyjemniejszymi tematami do rozmów, nie były najważniejszymi. W gazetach nie pojawiła się żadna wzmianka o Srebrnym Czarodzieju, a mimo to tożsamość i aktywność tajemniczej persony wciąż była omawiana na przerwach między lekcjami i na posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali. Nieraz się zdarzyło, że ktoś twierdził, że posiada pewne utajnione informacje lub jest o krok przed Ministerstwem. W końcu i to podniecenie opadło. Wszyscy zrozumieli, że musiałby się stać cud, żeby rzeczywiście ktoś wiedział coś więcej niż prasa. Był jeszcze jeden temat, nad którym uczniowie się rozwodzili – spotkania z Puckerdem.

Albus liczył, że Scorpius będzie jedyną ofiarą przesłuchania Mistrza Eliksirów, ale był w błędzie. Odrzucenie przez przyjaciela propozycji Puckerda okazało się początkiem drastycznych zmian, które z pewnością zostaną zapamiętane. Potter był zdenerwowany; nikt równie znajomy co Scorpius nie został _losowo wybrany_, ale profesor zaprosił do siebie kilku innych Ślizgonów.

– Co powiedział? – zapytał Bartleby'ego, gdy ten późnym wieczorem wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego; wrócił bezpośrednio z pogawędki.

– Niewiele. – Bing wzruszył ramionami. – Wypytywał mnie o cele życiowe, czy mam jakieś rodzeństwo, takie tam…

– A pytał się o mnie? – kontynuował tak ostrym tonem, że Scorpius i Morrison wbili w niego znaczący wzrok.

Kolega rzucił mu zakłopotane spojrzenie.

– Dlaczego miałby się tobą interesować?

Nie odpowiedział, więc Bartleby ruszył w swoją stronę. Albus westchnął ciężko, zirytowany, po czym zatopił się w fotelu.

– To trzecie przesłuchanie w tym tygodniu – stwierdził Scorpius. – Puckerd nawet o tobie nie wspomina.

– Prócz Bartleby'ego przepytał też Barry'ego Bryanta i Denise. – Albus szarpnął głową w kierunku Ślizgonki, która uczyła się niedaleko nich.

– Gadał z tą Puchonką, Anastasią, czy jak jej tam było. Raz pomagała Albusowi znaleźć książkę w bibliotece; to było chyba na naszym trzecim roku… – Morrison zmarszczył brwi.

– Cóż, zapowiada się na to, że wie o mnie i o moim tacie wystarczająco dużo. Po prostu… No, sam nie wiem. Czuję, że następna wybrana przez Puckerda osoba uderzy we mnie mocno – mruknął markotnie.

Nienawidził mieć racji. W dzień wycieczki do Hogsmeade, głośny ślizgoński gwizd oznajmił mu, że do stołu Slytherinu zbliża się Gryfon. Mirra błysnęła wszystkim swoją odznaką, osiągając tym względny spokój, po czym wznowiła swój marsz.

– Hej. – Ku niezmiernej irytacji obserwujących ich współdmowników, pocałował ją w policzek. Starsi wbili w niego stalowe spojrzenie i obnażyli groźnie zęby.

– Hej, słuchaj…

– Podekscytowana?

– Tak właściwie, to muszę ci coś powiedzieć…

– Zapewne będziemy chcieli zacząć od wypicia czegoś ciepłego, więc może pójdziemy najpierw do Trzech Mioteł?

– Nie mogę z wami iść – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko Mirra.

– Co? – zapytał, załamany. – A to dla… – urwał, zauważając, że dziewczyna trzyma w dłoni otwartą kopertę. – Niemożliwe!

– Właśnie dostałam list – powiedziała. – Spotkanie jest o drugiej, więc nie zdążę wyjść i wrócić na czas. Źle dobrany czas, niestety.

Albus wyrwał jej kopertę.

– Nic z tego! – Nie dbał o papier; rozwijając pergamin, strasznie go pogniótł. – Puckerd wybrał sobie cudowną wręcz godzinę! Zrobił to specjalnie! Olej go i po prostu chodź z nami…

– Nie mogę. – Pokręciła głową, wyglądając na zdruzgotaną. Dłonią wskazała na podniszczony kawałek papieru. – Profesor napisał, że chciałby ze mną przedyskutować obowiązki Prefekta. Nie mogę go tak olać…

Albusowi opadła szczęka. Z rozdziawionymi ustami, bezwładny, dał się przytulił Mirze i zapewnić, że zostanie mu to wynagrodzone. Gdy dziewczyna tylko zniknęła z pola widzenia, odwrócił się gwałtownie ku stołowi nauczycielskiemu i rzucił Puckerdowi spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłby się nawet bazyliszek.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał mu wesoło.

– Co za frajerskie zagranie. – Morrison potrząsnął głową.

Albus zacisnął usta i usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu, po czym uśmiercił kiełbaskę, którą miał na talerzu; prawie eksplodowała.

– Skąd w ogóle wiedział, że się spotykamy? – rzucił w przestrzeń, nie ukierunkowując tego pytania do kogoś konkretnego.

– Zapewne wydedukował ten wniosek na podstawie waszych całusków, trzymania się za ręce i chichotania w klasie. – Scorpius uniósł wzrok znad podręcznika do Zielarstwa.

Albus wbił zniechęcony wzrok w swój talerz i niepocieszony, wyszedł potem ze szkoły. Było równie zimno, co na treningach, ale wiatr wzmógł się do tego stopnia, że ciężko stawiało się kroki; co chwilę byli cofani o kilka cali. Morrison i Melonie szli tak blisko siebie, że pogoda nie miała większego wpływu na przebieg ich rozmowy. W międzyczasie Albus i Scorpius omawiali okropne umiejętności ślizgońskiej drużyny.

– W porządku, gdzie najpierw? – spytał blondyn, kiedy minęli bramy Hogsmeade. Potter nie odezwał się ani słowem, zbyt zajęty przyglądaniem się odnowionej wiosce.

Wyglądała niesamowicie. Bez względu na to, jakie negatywne uczucia żywił do Waddleswortha, nie można było mu odmówić tego, iż ożywienie miasteczka poprzez dodanie do niego elementów w kolorze złota, zdecydowanie było dobrym pomysłem. Uliczki były zatłoczone bardziej, niż zapamiętał, a odrestaurowane sklepy, kolorowe i wystawniejsze, sprawiały wspaniałe wrażenie. Stoiska ustawiono wzdłuż dróg, gdzie łatwiej było zaczepić potencjalnego klienta i sprzedać mu towar lub potrawę.

W pewnym momencie Albus dostrzegł nawet małego chłopca, który odchodził właśnie od jednego ze sklepów i chwalił się przyjacielowi najnowszym nabytkiem – czarną koszulką z błyszczącym z tyłu nadrukiem „Zbawienie Różdżek" i z charakterystycznym dla tej organizacji insygnium z przodu.

Przeszył go dreszcz, w rzeczywistości niewiele mający wspólnego z nieprzyjazną pogodą i spróbował rozeznać się w uliczkach, dumając, czy uda mu się odnaleźć wzrokiem miejsce, w którym został zamordowany Reginald Ares. Nie było to możliwe.

Koniec końców Ślizgoni skierowali się ku Trzem Miotłom. Po drodze przyglądali się wystawom sklepowym i gdybali czy wyposażenie bardzo się zmieniło. Z daleka widzieli Lily i Hugona w grupie trzeciorocznych Gryfonów, dobrze się bawiących i oblizujących usta na widok przeróżnych słodyczy. Prócz znajomych budynków, mijali także nowe – między innymi „Relikty Przeszłości", sklep pełen staroświeckich zegarów, umiejących co godzinę powtarzać zaklęcie ustawione przez właściciela, a także pięknie wykonanych stołów, ozdobionych jakby egipskimi hieroglifami. W oddali mignął im również spacerujący po dziwacznej galerii sztuki James ze swoją dziewczyną; musząc jej towarzyszyć, wyglądał na znudzonego do granic możliwości. Było jasne jak słońce, że wolałby być zupełnie gdzieś indziej.

Nawet bardziej niż nowe sklepy i mnóstwo ludzi, Albusa przytłoczyło upodobnienie się Hogsmeade do Ulicy Pokątnej. Prawie na każdym rogu o ścianę na baczność stało dwóch odzianych na czarno ludzi – członków Zbawienia Różdżek; co kilka chwil omiatali okolicę wzrokiem, wyglądając, jakby szukali kłopotów. W przeciwieństwie do nich, oficjalnie odziani pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii spotykani byli sporadycznie – sprawiali wrażenie nonszalanckich. Każdego z nich cechowało bezmyślne spojrzenie, dzięki czemu wyglądali, jakby spali z otwartymi oczami; byli niezbyt czujni.

Ślizgoni dotarli do Trzech Mioteł o wiele wolniej niż normalnie, ponieważ zaczepki sklepikarzy i zachwycanie się nowymi towarami znacznie przedłużyło tę podróż. Przytulne ciepło pubu sprawiło, że na twarzy Albusa zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Przy odbudowie wioski i ta miejscówka nie została pominięta – wypełniały ją nowe stoły i krzesła; wystrój był cudowny. Lada nie zmieniła swojego położenia; była dokładnie tam, gdzie wcześniej. Chłopiec podszedł do niej praktycznie od razu i zamówił po kremowym dla wszystkich przyjaciół.

Kiedy dotarł do okupowanego przez nich stolika, napotkał taki sam widok, jak podczas spaceru. Morrison i Melonie siedzieli nieprzyzwoicie blisko siebie, a Scorpius zwiesił smutno głowę, podpierając się na rękach. Wyraz jego twarzy był równie mdły co pracowników Ministerstwa.

Podczas kolejnych pięciu minut chichotania parki, Albus ze wszystkich swoich sił próbował nie zmałpować ekspresji blondyna. Miał świadomość tego, że owa markotność nie była winą Morrisona, a Puckerda, ale i tak wypad do pubu nie sprawił mu przewidywanej przyjemności.

Po chwili coś go tknęło i zaciekawiony zerknął w kierunku, w który gapił się także Scorpius. Tam, w przytulnym kąciku, siedziała Rose z Lance'em – oboje byli ku sobie pochyleni i pogrążeni w rozchichotanej rozmowie.

Albus szturchnął przyjaciela łokciem.

– Dlaczego się w ogóle na nich patrzysz?

– Bo jestem głupi – powiedział Scorpius, nie odrywając wzroku od obiektu swoich westchnień.

Potter wymownie westchnął i upił duży łyk piwa, zupełnie jakby rozchodzące się po ciele ciepło i dziwne, bąbelkowe uczucie w żołądku były w tym momencie najważniejsze. Mimowolnie myślami powędrował do Mirry. Zastanawiał się, jak sobie radziła i co musiała znosić. Czy Puckerd zadaje jej zwyczajne, średnio ze sobą związane pytania, czy też może postanowił pójść w tym samym kierunku, co w rozmowie ze Scorpiusem? Miał cichą nadzieję, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie wywlecze na wierzch tematu procesu jej rodziców…

Wtem usłyszał gwałtowne odsuwanie się krzesła i jak wrócił do rzeczywistości, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Lance wstał i zaczął iść w ich kierunku. Nie uśmiechał się.

Albus rozejrzał się dziko. Zauważył, że się na nich gapią?

– Cześć, stary – przywitał się z nim niedbale Morrison, absolutnie nieświadomy burzy, która właśnie przebiegła przez głowę przyjaciela.

– Hej. – Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie Melonie.

– Cześć, miło mi poznać – odpowiedział Lance; sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardzo się spieszył. – Mogę z tobą porozmawiać? – Rzucił Albusowi znaczące spojrzenie i szarpnął głową w stronę rogu pubu.

Chłopiec spojrzał w drugim kierunku i zobaczył, że Rose bez większego zainteresowania obraca w dłoni swój kufel. Ona także się nie uśmiechała.

– Hm, jasne.

Lance poprowadził go z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach. Gdy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, Albus zauważył, że siódmoroczny jest takiego samego wzrostu jak James – w sensie, że zastraszająco wysoki – a sympatyczna twarz wcale nie umniejszała grozy, którą swoją postawą rozsiewał.

– Musimy coś obgadać – oznajmił poważnym tonem Disona.

– No, co tam? – Także schował dłonie. Szybko wyjął je z powrotem, gdy uświadomił sobie, że był to dość niegrzeczny gest i wcale nie wyglądał tak fajnie, jak jego rozmówca.

– Zakładam, że wiesz, co się dzieje między Rose a Mirrą – powiedział Lance, nikogo tym nie zaskakując. Tak właściwie to Ślizgon spodziewał się takiego przebiegu konwersacji. – Nie zamierzam cię okłamywać. Od czasu początku tej sprzeczki Rose nie jest najprzyjemniejszą osóbką na świecie.

Albus ugryzł się w język, prawie że wylatując z tekstem, że nastolatek przynajmniej teraz na własnej skórze przekonał się, jak czuje się cała czarodziejska społeczność. Zamiast skomentowania tego oświadczenia, po prostu skinął głową.

– A co gorsza – kontynuował Lance. – Cokolwiek by nie powiedziała, jest naprawdę tym zdenerwowana. Stąd też… potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

– Tak? – Uniósł brwi, zdezorientowany. Jak nieprzyjemny nastrój Rose był z nim związany?

– Musisz przekonać Mirrę, by przeprosiła.

Albus prawie że wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Słuchaj, stary. Mnie też się nie podoba to, że Mirra jest zła, ale Rose musi spotkać się z nią w przynajmniej połowie drogi…

– Nie może tego zrobić – przerwał mu Puchon. – Dobrze wiesz, jaka jest uparta.

– Nie jestem reprezentantem interesu Mirry. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mogę „negocjować" z moją dziewczyną w tym temacie i sprawić, by była mniej dumna.

– Nie masz innego wyboru! Musisz to zrobić! Nie pozwolę, by mój ostatni rok w szkole został zniszczony przez takie coś…

Albus rzucił mu najpaskudniejsze spojrzenie, na jakie tylko było go stać – wcześniej nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, że sprawy zabrną aż tak daleko. Oczywiście, rozumiał punkt widzenia chłopaka. Nie przepadał także za Mirrą skaczącą sobie do gardła z Rose, ale Lance sprawił, że ostatnie wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie zabrzmiało poniekąd jak groźba…

– Cóż, nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc – powiedział twardo. – Jeżeli chcesz, możesz porozmawiać o tym z Mirrą, ale naprawdę nie zamierzam tracić czasu, próbując ją przekonać…

– Och, zrobisz to. – Twarz Lance pociemniała, a spojrzenie stwardniało. – Tak się składa, że zagadnąłem trochę Rose na temat jej poprzednich chłopaków i wygląda na to, że twój najlepszy kumpel – tu szarpnął głową w kierunku wciąż ponurego Scorpiusa – odstawił niezłe przedstawienie, żeby upewnić się, że nie zejdę się z twoją kuzynką. Nie chcę jej jeszcze dodatkowo tym denerwować, ale…

– Łapię! – splunął zdenerwowany Albus.

Lance, najbardziej nieprawdopodobny ze wszystkich do używania brudnych sztuczek, postawił mu właśnie ultimatum. Nigdy go takiego nie widział – jeśli miał być szczery, to zawsze mu się wydawał zbyt miły i przyjaźnie nastawiony, by być chłopakiem Rose. Zastraszenie znacząco wpłynęło na tę opinię. Gdy zamrugał, zobaczył, że stoi przed nim wyższa, mniej atrakcyjna, męska wersja kuzynki.

– Więc zapewne wiesz, co masz zrobić – Twarz Lance'a złagodniała, jakby spłynęła na niego ulga, że udało mu się osiągnąć zamierzony cel; jakby nie spodziewał się, że wszystko poszło tak dobrze.

Albus nie zamierzał dawać mu pełnej satysfakcji.

– Owszem, wiem, na co liczysz – odpowiedział gorzko. – Ale to nie znaczy, że zatańczę w rytm muzyki, którą mi zagrasz.

Puchon pochylił się do przodu.

– Słuchaj, stary. Znam się z twoim bratem od dawna. Nie mam nic przeciwko tobie ani twojemu przyjacielowi, okej? Musisz wyświadczyć mi małą przysługę…

– Bo jak nie to zniszczysz przyjaźń Rose ze Scorpiusem – dokończył za niego poważnie Albus.

Lance zmarszczył lekko brwi, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Przez moment wyglądał nawet, jakby chciał w ten sposób przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. Kolejnych kilka sekund spędzili na mierzeniu się wzrokiem, a potem Disona odwrócił się na pięcie i, wracając do pełnej życia, energicznej wersji siebie, bez dalszego słowa wrócił do stolika.

Albus obserwował ten odwrót. Nie ruszył się nawet o minimetr – zacisnął tylko dłonie w pięści, z trudem hamując rosnący gniew. Przy tym wszystkim, z czym musi się teraz mierzyć – z nieprzyjemnościami między Fischer i Puckerdem, a swoim ojcem; z sytuacją polityczną czarodziejskiego świata; z wszechobecną groźbą ataku – jeszcze Lance dołożył trzy grosze, odkrywając swoją prawdziwą naturę.

Przełknął ciężko ślinę i wrócił do stolika.

– O co mu chodziło? – Scorpius nie tracił czasu.

– Opowiem wam później – odpowiedział Albus. – Wychodzę.

– Co? Dlaczego? – Cała trójka wbiła w niego zaskoczony wzrok.

– Nie czuję się dobrze. – Rzucił Rose i Lance'owi paskudne spojrzenie. – Wrócę do zamku i odrobię pracę domową – skłamał po to, by w następnej sekundzie wypaść na ulicę.

Szedł, nie zważając na chłód, własne bezpieczeństwo i odpowiadanie na zaczepki mijanych sprzedawców. Główkował, ale nie tylko nad „prośbą" Lance'a, a nad całą tą sytuacją. Miał wystarczająco rzeczy do roboty, a teraz doszła mu jeszcze konieczność wybierania pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. Z jednej strony Scorpius był jednym z jego najlojalniejszych i najbliższych kompanów i ostatnią rzeczą, której Albus chciał, było odrzucenie go przez Rose. Z drugiej strony nie chciał zmuszać swojej dziewczyny do zrobienia czegoś, co było kompletnie nie na miejscu i czegoś, czego nie chciała robić; zwłaszcza jeżeli krzywda została wyrządzona w ramach szarady.

Westchnął i spuścił głowę. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem odkrywał kolejny ciężki dylemat. Przepychając się przez tłum ludzi, nie mógł nie zauważyć jednak nadzwyczajnego zgromadzenia wokół jednego ze sklepów. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy uświadomił sobie, że z daleka stoisko nie wyróżniało się wśród innych; serwowało gorące kakao. Mimo to większość ludzi z ciekawością mu się przyglądało. Zboczył więc z obranej przez siebie dróżki, by lepiej rozeznać się w sytuacji.

Parsknął śmiechem. Obiektem, na który zwracali uwagę przechodnie, był list gończy – w strukturze identyczny, jak ten Aresa i Darvy'ego sprzed dwóch lat. Nie widniało na nim żadne konkretne zdjęcie – był tylko napis:

_**Opis:** Srebrny Czarodziej jest niezwykle niebezpieczny. Z zeznań świadków: odziany w srebrne szaty i maskę; średniego wzrostu. W przypadku spotkania: natychmiastowy kontakt z Departamentem Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów – tam: prośba o kontakt z Biurem Aurorów. Uwaga: spotkanie skutkuje zagrożeniem życia!_

_**Poszukiwany za:** niszczycielską działalność, morderstwo_

_**Nagroda:** 1000 galeonów_

Albus nie zawracał sobie głowy zaczytywaniem się w szczegółach; czujne oko wychwyciło już zdecydowanie za dużo błędów w tym ogłoszeniu. Nazywanie Srebrnego Czarodzieja mordercą było karygodne. Wyciągając wnioski z artykułów prasowych, które przeczytał, doszedł do wniosku, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Co więcej: dlaczego tak właściwie nagroda za tego człowieka była większa, niż dwa lata temu za Darvy'ego i Aresa? Ministerstwo (a przynajmniej ta połowa, którą rządziła Fischer) sprawiała wrażenie bezsilnej i niezdolnej do podjęcia odpowiednich kroków.

Myśl ta bardzo go ucieszyła i poprawiła humor. Zadowolony, wznowił swój marsz. Czuł się co najmniej komfortowo ze świadomością, że cokolwiek by teraz nie przeżywał, Puckerd i jemu podobni także mieli pod górkę.

Po powrocie do zamku, gdzie dowiedział się, że przesłuchanie Mirry nie przyniosło jej żadnych nieprzyjemności, odetchnął z nieskrywaną ulgą.

– Pogadał ze mną o obowiązkach, harmonogramie patrolowania i tak dalej, serio. Nawet nieszczególnie się o ciebie wypytywał.

– Ale w ogóle pytał, prawda? – Uniósł wzrok i omiótł bibliotekę spojrzeniem.

– Tak właściwie to tylko odkąd się znamy. Powiedziałam mu, że od początku pierwszego roku.

Albus zmarszczył brwi, próbują poskładać zgromadzone informacje w spójną całość. Był pewien, że Puckerd nie dowiedział się niczego interesującego. W takim wypadku czy celem wezwania do siebie Mirry było zepsucie im wycieczki do Hogsmeade…?

– I to wszystko? Naprawdę? Obiecujesz?

– Nie, Albusie. – Zmrużyła oczy. – Trochę się też poobściskiwaliśmy na biurku.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się krzywo, słysząc tak sarkastyczną odpowiedź. Nie skomentował jej inaczej. Mirra założyła za ucho kosmyk włosów, po czym zmieniła temat.

– A jak tam było w Hogsmeade?

– Dobrze – odparł szybko. – W porządku.

Nie wyjawił jej tego, o czym rozmawiał z Lance'em; częściowo dlatego, że wiedział, że zastraszenie tylko by ją zbulwersowało, a częściowo dlatego, że podjudziłoby o jeszcze bardziej spór z Rose. Nie mógł jednak ukryć prawdy przed Scorpiusem, i – zgodnie z oczekiwaniami – przyjaciel nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze.

– Zrób to. Musisz. Skonfunduj ją, jak będzie trzeba.

Albus westchnął, wpatrzony w tańczący w kominku płomień.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę. Mirra i tak by się na to nie nabrała.

– To wyjaśnij jej powagę sytuacji. – Scorpius obejrzał się przez ramię, czy nikt ich przypadkiem nie podsłuchiwał. W Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu lepiej jest dmuchać na zimne. – Powiedz jej, że to kwestia życia i śmierci.

– Ale kiedy to…

– Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Lance posunął się do czegoś takiego. – Morrison pokręcił głową. – Zawsze wydawał się naprawdę świetnym facetem.

– Wiedziałem, że gościu jest zły – wywarczał Scorpius przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Lance jest złem w najczystszej postaci. Mówiłem wam to nieraz i obaj mnie ignorowaliście…

– Wiem, że posunął się do manipulacji, ale to nie czyni z niego czarnego charakteru. Podszedł do tej sprawy dość egoistycznie. – Albus spuścił głowę. – Tak czy inaczej, nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić…

– Powiedziałem ci, jak to załatwić! – zaprzeczył się blondyn. – Przekonaj Mirrę do…

– Teraz ty jesteś samolubny, stary – przerwał mu Morrison, zakańczając tę rozmowę.

Gwałtowne nalegania Scorpiusa, by przekonał Mirrę do przeproszenia Rose, siedziały mu w głowie przez kilka następnych dni; tak bardzo, że przeszkadzały mu w nauce. Pomimo wszelkich dotychczasowych problemów i napotkanych na drodze przeszkód, mógł powiedzieć, że był zadowolony ze swoich szkolnych postępów. Nic jednak nie trwało wiecznie.

Na Transmutacji zajmowali się teraz wyczarowywaniem rzeczy z powietrza, co było naprawdę niezwykle trudne, ale musiał przyznać, że z niecierpliwością czekał, aż rozpoczną ten temat – nie miało znaczenia, że udało mu się to odrobinę później niż reszcie klasy. Z zajęć na zajęcia nauczyciele Zielarstwa i Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami pokazywali im coraz to nowsze gatunki, a Hagrid dodatkowo nawet pozwolił dotykać testrali, kiedy wyjaśniał ich specyfikę. Nawet Puckerd – którego Albus mordował wzrokiem przy każdej możliwej lekcyjnej okazji – w końcu wziął się do pracy. Od dłuższego czasu zadawał uczniom do warzenia coraz to trudniejsze mikstury, z którymi nawet ci utalentowani mieli małe problemy.

Całe szczęście, że nastolatek nie pozwolił, by szkolne zajęcia stanęły na drodze temu, co jest najważniejsze: duchowi rywalizacji. I w ten właśnie sposób, przygotowany jak nigdy wcześniej, wstał trzynastego listopada. Do szatni zszedł wcześnie, przebrał się i z niecierpliwością tupał stopą, czekając, aż zejdzie do niego reszta drużyny.

– Co, nikt jeszcze nie przyszedł? – zapytał Scorpius i właśnie w tym momencie do przebieralni wszedł Barnabus Curder – ciemne włosy wyglądały, jakby przylepiły mu się do czoła, kiedy tarł zaspane oczy; był ewidentnie niewyspany.

– Słuchajcie, skoczę zjeść szybkie śniadanko i…

– Nie – zaprotestował Albus. – Nic z tego. Przebierasz się i jak będziemy gotowi, zaczynamy się przygotowywać. Jeśli chciałeś coś zjeść, powinieneś był wstać wcześniej.

Członkowie drużyny po kolei wchodzili do szatni, wszyscy rozczochrani i na wpół śpiąco.

– Dlaczego musieliśmy wstać tak wcześnie?

– Czy to naprawdę konieczne…?

– Tak, bo jestem waszym Kapitanem – oznajmił stanowczo, przyglądając się, jak niechlujnie rzucają swoimi ubraniami po kątach. Dopiero gdy wszyscy się wyprostowali, zauważył, że niektórzy wyglądali na bardzo zdenerwowanych. Tiffani Garret, drugoroczna Ścigająca, trzęsła się niczym w febrze.

Zmarszczył brwi.

– Wiem, że wielu z was jest stremowanych, bo mnie też zżerały nerwy podczas pierwszego meczu, ale nie możecie pozwolić, by ten stres siedział wam cały czas w głowach. Jeżeli będziecie sobie wmawiać, że zawiedziecie, nie możecie liczyć na miłą niespodziankę, że odniesiecie sukces. Musicie wyjść na boisko i zrobić wszystko, co w waszych siłach, by wygrać.

Scorpius szarpnął głową w kierunku Albusa, zwracając na siebie uwagę drużyny.

– Słuchajcie go uważnie – powiedział, kiwając palcem w sposób, jakby upominał niegrzeczne psy. – Wygrał Puchar, czyż nie?

Szatnię opuścili ponad godzinę później; Albus z nadzieją, że jego gracze w pełni się obudzili. Przywitały ich zwyczajowe dźwięki pogardy i buczenie, a i widok nie był najprzyjemniejszy – trzy czwarte trybun wyraźnie wspierała Gryffindor. Klaskanie z trybun Slytherinu było ledwo słyszalne, ale Potter już się do tego przyzwyczaił. Jedno zerknięcie w bok uświadomiło mu, że dla drużyny był to poniekąd szok.

– Zignorujcie to – krzyknął do nich. – Czasem jest więcej frajdy w byciu złym chłopcem; sprawia, że zwycięstwo okazuje się słodsze. Oczywiście, mamy też swoich fanów. – Spojrzał w kierunku szmaragdowej części trybun.

Niektórzy Ślizgoni skinęli im głowami, ale zdecydowana większość po prostu na nich patrzyła, nie okazując zbyt wiele.

Dziki ryk tłumu zasygnalizował, że James także wszedł na boisko i rzeczywiście, Albus wkrótce go dojrzał. Brat szedł pewnym krokiem, z dumnie uniesioną głową, a po drodze (mniej więcej pośrodku) zatrzymał się i nisko ukłonił gryfońskiej części trybun.

Kiedy hałas ucichł, po polu rozszedł się głos komentatora – nie był to ten, co w zeszłym roku. Mimowolnie Ślizgon zastanowił się, w jakich kolorach jest jego krawat.

– I starszy Potter wprowadził swoją drużynę! W tym roku sieją istną grozę! Można zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że James Potter pragnie Pucharu Quidditcha na swoim koncie – to jego główny cel przed zakończeniem nauki! – Zrobił efektowną pauzę. – Kapitanowie podadzą sobie teraz rękę!

Chłopcy podeszli do siebie, a gdy byli dostatecznie blisko, Albus zobaczył, że Charles Eckley, Pałkarz Gryffindoru, gniewnie pochyla się do przodu, jakby chciał zrobić użytek ze swojej pałki. Obok niego, z podobnym wyrazem twarzy, stał Fred Weasley.

Chociaż Albus nie pokładał zbyt dużej wiary w swoją drużynę, nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że zareagował tak radośnie na zwykły uścisk dłoni. W zeszłym roku nie było żadnego finału a Slytherin pokonał Gryffindor w ostatnim starciu. Ponieważ był to ostatni rok Jamesa w Hogwarcie, istniała możliwość, że to ich ostatnia wspólna gra. By odegrać się za poprzedni raz, obie drużyny muszą dostać się do finału – tak nadrobią zaległości.

Odczuwali coraz to większą presję.

Rozległ się gwizdek i Albus od razu oderwał stopy od ziemi. Krążąc wysoko w powietrzu, zobaczył, że Scorpius przyspiesza w kierunku obręczy. Na twarzy przyjaciela pojawił się wyraz, który uwielbiał nazywać „trybem niemożliwym", czyli stanem umysłu, który cechował blondyna, gdy przychodziło do przekraczania własnych granic i czynienia cudów. Uśmiechnął się i przeszukał boisko wzrokiem, próbując wypatrzeć złotego znicza. Nie było czasu na obserwację gry.

– Gryffindor od razu przystępuje do ataku. Thomas, nowy Ścigający, przejął kafla i sprawnie uniknął patetycznie tłuczka posłanego mu przez nowicjusza Slytherinu, Luonga…

To oświadczenie podpowiedziało Albusowi, że komentator najprawdopodobniej był Gryfonem. Przez kibicujący przeciwnikowi tłum przeszedł donośny jęk rozczarowania, przez co dowiedział się, jak zakończyła się ta akcja.

– Malfoy wybronił! – Komentator wydawał się zdenerwowany. – A było tak blisko…

Scorpius konsekwentnie przez kolejnych dziesięć minut niszczył pewność siebie wrogich Ścigających; do każdego strzału leciał, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Porównywalnie do płynących z tego korzyści, poszukiwania Albusa nie szły najlepiej – zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że trochę zbyt bardzo jest skoncentrowany na spoglądaniu, jak radzi sobie ślizgońska drużyna.

– Curder upuszcza kafla! Nie jestem do końca pewien, dlaczego to zrobił, bo w okolicy nie było innego gracza, ani nie zagrażał mu tłuczek…

Uświadamiając sobie, że wszystko sprowadzi się do niego i Jamesa, Albus posunął się krok do przodu i zaczął śledzić poczynania brata. Była to typowa strategia Szukającego – irytująca i rozpraszająca przeciwnika. Był na dobrej drodze…

ŁUP!

– Dzięki uprzejmości Freda Weasleya Potter oberwał tłuczkiem prosto w plecy!

– Wybacz, Al! – krzyknął kuzyn, przemykając obok niego.

Albus szybko odzyskał panowanie nad miotłą i wziął głęboki oddech. Potem, tak dobrze, jak tylko mógł, obmacał sobie dłonią plecy. Nic sobie nie połamał – to najważniejsze.

– I strzelono pierwszego gola! Tabbers genialną zmyłką przechytrzył Malfoya, który zostawił lewą obręcz wolną!

Potter spojrzał na przyjaciela, który – zły na siebie – ewidentnie przeklinał pod nosem. Chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby się otrząsnął i grał dalej, ale wiedział, o czym myśli teraz Scorpius: o ich kiepskiej ofensywie. Zacisnął usta – na meczu jak nigdy zaważy znicz.

Nie poddał się i nadal śledził Jamesa, teraz bardziej świadom swojego otoczenia. Pogoda trochę się zmieniła – od początku starcia temperatura znacząco spadła, przez co zaczął się obawiać, jak to wpłynie na nowicjuszy. Z tego, co wiedział, żaden z nich nie lubi zimna.

– Wygląda na to, że Bryant przypadkowo uderzył się własną pałką!

Albus westchnął, dumając na tym, jak to w ogóle możliwe, ale wtem usłyszał charakterystyczne brzęczenie. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo.

– Gryfoński Obrońca wpadła w ślizgońskie sidła. Curder i Moone łączą siły – dziesięć do dziesięciu!

Potter zamrugał kilka razy, próbując wrócić do rzeczywistości. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ponownie stracili przewagę, wrócił do swoich poszukiwań…

Znicz unosił się w tuż przy lewej obręczy przeciwników, ukryty za plecami Obrońcy. Albus wystrzelił w jego stronę, sprawnie unikając tłuczka wysłanego przez Eckleya.

– Wygląda na to, że Ślizgoni jako pierwsi dostrzegli złotego znicza! Potter leci ku obręczom!

Kontynuował manewry pomiędzy zawodnikami, nie zwracając uwagi na wszechobecny hałas. Slytherin mógł wygrać ten mecz, nawet z tak kiepską drużyną. Mieli szansę…

Uderzył w przeszkodę w postaci jednego z graczy. Jamesowi jakimś cudem udało się przeciąć mu drogę i zaatakować go – postawił na utrudnienie prób dostania się do znicza niż rzeczywistym złapaniu złotej piłeczki.

– Widzę, że twoim haczykiem na mnie jest szybkość. – Uśmiechnął się brat. – Okej, nie ma sprawy. Co oczywiście nie oznacza, że pozwolę ci przelecieć.

Albus zmrużył oczy i spróbował wykiwać Jaimiego, chcąc wykorzystać lukę pod jego ramieniem. Niestety, bardziej umięśniony i silniejszy fizycznie Gryfon, ruszył za nim w dół, rozkładając szeroko ręce, jakby chcąc stworzyć z nich barierę nie do przedarcia się. Taka postawa momentalnie przypomniała młodszemu chłopcu sytuację, kiedy to brat chwalił się swoim ciałem i nie pozwalał mu skorzystać z prysznica.

– Wygląda na to, że James Potter znalazł sposób, by w pojedynkę z powodzeniem zatrzymać Albusa Pottera; ze wspaniałym skutkiem! Znicz zniknął z pola widzenia…

Ślizgon wydał z siebie gniewny warkot i odwrócił się, żeby polecieć w innym kierunku. Będzie musiał przemyśleć plan śledzenia Jaimiego. Na ten moment byli zbyt blisko siebie, a nie mógł ryzykować, że znów napotka przeszkodę.

Doszło i do tego. Dziesięć minut później brat dwukrotnie go zatrzymał, za każdym razem odcinając mu drogę i nie przejmując się pościgiem.

– Czy w ogóle zamierzasz złapać tego znicza? – krzyknął przez wiatr Albus. Uchylił się nieznacznie przed nalatującym tłuczkiem, który przypadkowo mógł zostać uderzony nawet przez jednego ze ślizgońskich Pałkarzy. – A może zamierzasz tak nade mną sterczeć, dopóki się nie zestarzejemy i któryś z nas nie kipnie?

– Och, nie. Spokojnie, złapię tego znicza. – James uniósł wyzywająco brew. – Kiedy będziesz po drugiej stronie boiska. I już ci powiedziałem, że nie będę się z tobą ścigał…

Po upływie kolejnych dziesięciu minut wynik wciąż wynosił dziesięć do dziesięciu, a Albus był osaczony. Jak tylko wypatrywał znicza, brat blokował go z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Przyspieszył. James zdecydował się na taką taktykę, bo wiedział, że Szukający Slytherinu będzie próbował uniknąć kolizji. Tym razem nie Albus się podda. Nabrał prędkości i nie przejmując się wiatrem szumiącym w uszach, ruszył prosto na Gryfona – Jaimie na pewno nie będzie na tyle uparty, by nie ruszyć się z miejsca i zaryzykować bolesne potrącenie.

Niestety, był w błędzie. Zderzyli się a siła uderzenia odrzuciła ich w dwóch różnych kierunkach. Wirowali i zapanowali nad miotłami dopiero po dłuższym momencie. Albus ledwo utrzymał się na swojej, a gdy poczuł się już pewniej, spojrzał na brata, który – a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało – chyba był ranny. Wtem usłyszał dźwięk gwizdka.

– Faul! – Pan Wood, ku ogromnemu szokowi młodszego chłopca, machnął ręką w jego kierunku. – Rozmyślny kontakt miotły z ciałem Szukającego poza okolicą miejsca złotego znicza! Rzut karny dla Gryffindoru!

Bracia podlecieli do sędziego. James wyglądał całkiem dobrze, poza tym, że był zwyczajnie rozczochrany.

– Rzut karny? – splunął Albus. – Cały czas stoi mi na drodze! – Szarpnął głową w kierunku brata.

– James Potter nie nawiązał świadomego kontaktu. – Głos pana Wooda brzmiał wyjątkowo oficjalnie.

– Bo zatrzymywałem się za każdym razem!

– Pilnowałem tylko swojego interesu, unosząc się w powietrzu i ciesząc się tym cudownym powiewem wiatru i tak dalej, kiedy ten mały diabeł niespodziewanie we mnie wleciał. – James wypatrzył w tym swoją okazję. – I proponuję _dwa_ rzuty karne, za kłócenie się z sędzią…

– Jeden karny dla Gryffindoru – powtórzył nieugięcie pan Wood.

Ścigający Thomas strzelił celnie – nie wiadomo czy to z powodu rozdrażnienia, czy wyczerpania, Scorpius nie był w stanie go powstrzymać.

Dwadzieścia do dziesięciu. Slytherin przegrywał.

Albus, w przypływie desperacji, chciał prosić o czas, jak tylko gra została wznowiona, ale obawiał się, że jeżeli to zrobi, nigdy nie odrobią straty. Dosłownie chwilę potem Tiffani prawie zderzyła się z Barnabusem, przez co pomyślał, że ta dwójka goni tłuczki, zamiast w nie uderzać. Zamierzając zakończyć tę grę tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, wzniósł się w górę i postanowił ponownie okrążyć boisko.

Wiedział, że właśnie na to liczył James – chciał trzymać wrogiego Szukającego z daleka od znicza – ale zupełnie nielogiczne było kontynuowanie tej braterskiej przepychanki. Zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodziły od teraz również rzuty karne. Zamiast tego manewrował, wzrokiem omiatając każdy możliwy skrawek nieba. Jaimie robił dokładnie to samo. Nie chciał, by sytuacja się powtórzyła.

Znicz unosił się na samym środku. Brat nie był wystarczająco blisko, więc nie musiał się martwić powzięciem środków zapobiegawczych.

Zwiększając szybkość, poleciał spiralą w dół. Dźwięki wydawane przez kibiców na trybunach zlały się w jeden głośny ryk, zagłuszający komentatora. Sprawnie uniknął tłuczka, który upodobał sobie jego głowę (po drodze Barry Bryant krzyknął mu „przepraszam!") i skierował się w bok, żeby przemknąć pomiędzy dwoma Ścigającymi Gryffindoru. Szum wiatru podpowiedział mu, że James siedzi mu na ogonie, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia – był szybszy. Wyciągnął więc rękę…

Charakterystyczny, trudny do pomylenia brzęczący odgłos wypełnił mu uszy. Co dziwne, nagle wszystko – z wyjątkiem wiatru – ucichło. Albus momentalnie poczuł się chory. Czy aby nie złapał już znicza?

Ciało przeszył mu ból i zacisnął powieki, widząc błysk złotego światła, nijak się mającego do szat Gryffindoru.

_Nie znowu_, pomyślał. _Nie w tym momencie. Dlaczego akurat teraz?_

– SLYTHERIN WYGRYWA! Potter okazuje się zbawcą swojej drużyny. Nurkował tak szybko, że brat nie mógł za nim nadążyć. Sto sześćdziesiąt do dwudziestu! Po tym jakże wspaniałym pokazie umiejętności gryfońskiego Obrońcy trzeba będzie pogodzić się ze złamanym sercem…

Albus wylądował, szybko mrugając. Znajome uczucie zniknęło, wszystko wróciło do normy. Przeoczył najważniejszy moment meczu. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem otworzył dłoń i zerknął na złotego znicza, nie mając szansy na więcej – zaraz otoczył go zespół. Scorpius poklepał go po plecach, a Barnabus Curder i Barry Bryant rzucili się, żeby go podnieść, ale nie byli wystarczająco silni…

I znowu. Kłujący ból i zezłocenie wizji.

– Al! – Głos zainteresowanego był dziwnie zniekształcony. – Coś nie tak?

Instynktownie poczuł, że zaczyna go otaczać więcej i więcej ludzi – Ślizgoni z trybun wbiegli na boisko. Żałował, że tak się stało, bo zaczynał się czuć klaustrofobicznie. Nogi miał jak z waty i upadł na kolana, żeby po chwili odzyskać siłę i wstać. Co rusz ktoś go klepał, gratulował wygranej i próbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale ledwo co cokolwiek słyszał…

– W porządku, stary? – zapytał ponownie Scorpius.

Zamrugał powoli, nagle czując się lepiej.

– Taa, jest… jest dobrze.

Wtem wybuchnęła prawdziwe pandemonium. Ktoś darł się na trybunach. Albus spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył, że nauczyciele także wbiegli na pole; wyglądali na zdenerwowanych, a co poniektórzy – przestraszonych. Spieszyła ku nim nawet sama Minerwa McGonagall. W międzyczasie Neville machał rękami do Gryfonów.

– Wracać do Pokoi Wspólnych! – krzyczał. – Wszyscy! Natychmiast!

Uczniowie zamruczeli, niezadowoleni.

– Co się dzieje? – spytała Denise Toils, współdomowniczka Albusa.

– Wracać do dormitorium! Natychmiast! NATYCHMIAST! – odpowiedziała dyrektorka; jej nozdrza rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

– Co? Dlaczego? – skontrował odważny siódmoroczny.

– Zaatakowano okolicę niedaleko Hogwartu!

Z godziny na godzinę wypływało coraz to więcej informacji, a trwało to cały dzień. Zanim pozwolono uczniom opuścić Pokoje Wspólne celem zjedzenia obiadokolacji, wszystko stało się jasne. Członkowie Mrocznego Sojuszu – wraz z przerażającymi stworami, które Ministerstwo nazwało siluetami – praktycznie zmietli z powierzchni ziemi miasteczko Tottsville, zamieszkiwane zarówno przez czarodziejów, jak i mugoli. Albus nie wierzył w rozdmuchane historie, jakoby te szkieletowe potwory wjechały do wioski na czarnych niczym smoła koniach, których rozmiar był wręcz niewyobrażalny, och nie, ale i tak przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz, a na skórze wyskoczyła mu gęsia skórka. Tak wiele osób zostało rannych bądź zabitych, podczas gdy on grał w Quidditcha…

– Nikogo nie złapali? – zapytała jakaś trzecioroczna blondynka, której nie znał.

– Zwyczajnie zrobili swoje i odeszli – odpowiedział jej Sidney, znany mu tylko z imienia siódmoroczny. – Słyszałem, że Aurorzy badają teraz teren. Sprowadzili ludzi wymazujących mugolom pamięć i innych, np. specjalizujących się w płomieniach. To, co się wydarzyło, jest po prostu straszne…

Albus siedział ze wzrokiem wbitym w talerz i nie mógł się zmusić, by skubnąć cokolwiek. Kilka godzin temu, jeszcze przed meczem, był w tak wspaniałym nastroju. Tknięty impulsem spojrzał na Puckerda, który wyglądał równie nieszczęśliwie, co on. Był to drugi raz, kiedy poczuł, że coś ich łączy – obaj przejmowali się tragedią i nie tknęli jedzenia. Być może tata rzeczywiście miał rację, że „ci źli z Ministerstwa" tak naprawdę też są sprzymierzeńcami. Z drugiej strony Puckerd złośliwie zniszczył mu wycieczkę do Hogsmeade, _losowo wybierając_ na przesłuchanie akurat Mirrę…

Posiłek zakończyła pani dyrektor McGonagall, wygłaszając krótkie przemówienie na temat bezpieczeństwa w zamku i wszelkich zabezpieczeń. Zapewniła uczniów, że odesłanie ich do Pokojów Wspólnych było jedynie środkiem ostrożności, a Hogwart jest dobrze chronioną fortecą. Nie rozwodziła się nad atakiem Mrocznego Sojuszu, ale kazała unieść w górę puchary na wspomnienie o ofiarach – potem odesłała ich do łóżek.

Albus nie był śpiący. Miał wiele zmartwień, w tym to jedno szczególne, z którym nie miał problemów od kilku miesięcy. Większość Ślizgonów zgromadziła się w Pokoju Wspólnym, celem omówienia najważniejszych wydarzeń – blask zwycięstwa w Quidditcha został przyćmiony tragedią Tottsville; to dało Potterowi sposobność do opadnięcia na łóżko i samotne przemyślenia, które tak naprawdę wcale nie trwały długo, gdyż przyjaciele weszli do dormitorium niedługo po nim.

– Co tu kombinujesz? – Scorpius spojrzał na niego uważniej.

– Może chce się wcześniej położyć. – Uśmiechnął się słabo Morrison. – Może jest zmęczony wycieraniem Gryfonami podłogi… – Gdy Albus nie odpowiedział, zmarszczył brwi. – Coś nie tak, stary?

– Nie obwiniasz się chyba o ten atak? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem blondyn. – Myślałem, że masz już za sobą fazę, że zło tego świata jest twoją winą.

– Nie o to chodzi – odpowiedział szybko, po czym mimowolnie napiął mięśnie. Czy w ogóle powinien kłopotać się wyjaśnieniami? Żałował, że tata nie jest bliżej, by z nim porozmawiać; zbyt późno zaczęli być ze sobą szczerzy. Żałował także śmierci Fairharta; z nim omawiał już ten temat.

– A o co? – drążył Morrison.

– Pamiętacie…? – Albus zawahał się. – Pamiętacie te rzeczy, o których pisaliśmy trochę w wakacje? I to, co się działo w zeszłym roku; to, o czym wam mówiłem…?

– Masz na myśli te wszystkie dziwaczne sny, lśniące złotem oczy i inne takie? – Scorpius brzmiał na trochę wzburzonego. Z nich dwóch to właśnie Malfoy zawsze zastanawiał się nad sednem problemu, ale w tym właśnie wypadku nigdy nie potraktował tego poważnie.

W przeciwieństwie do niego Morrison, który poniekąd był „świadkiem" przemiany Albusa, momentalnie się zainteresował.

– Jak to ma się do wszystkiego?

– To się powtórzyło. _Znowu._ Na boisku.

– Kiedy? – Przyjaciel wybałuszył oczy.

– Po tym, jak złapałeś znicza? – Scorpius zmrużył oczy. – Czy wtedy, gdy szukałeś go w przestworzach?

– Mniej więcej wtedy – odpowiedział szybko. – No w powietrzu, ale blisko końca gry…

– Najprawdopodobniej to wina adrenaliny – Blondyn zbagatelizował problem. – Przypływ adrenaliny u czarodzieja, ot co. Typowa kombinacja…

– Nieprawda! Nic z tych rzeczy! – powiedział, nagle wzburzony. Szybko stłumił gniew. – To… nie wiem, co to dokładnie było, ale… po prostu nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. W ogóle. – Zanim którykolwiek zdążył otworzyć usta, żeby zaprotestować, wyraził na głos największe obawy. – I moje oczy zmieniły kolor, kiedy… kiedy miał miejsce tamten atak.

Chłopcy najpewniej mieli co innego w głowach, ale nie dostali szansy, by coś odpowiedzieć. Ktoś zapukał w drzwi, a potem weszła do środka osoba, której wszyscy spodziewali się najmniej.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – Morrisonowi opadła szczęka. – Jakim cudem w ogóle…

– Dziewczęta mogą wchodzić do dormitorium chłopców. – Melonie Grue wzruszyła ramionami. – W drugą stronę jest to niemożliwe. Tak właściwie to dość stara zasada.

– Następnym razem może zapukaj i poczekaj, aż pozwolimy ci wejść! Nie wpadaj tu, ot tak sobie! Co by było, gdybyśmy akurat w tym momencie byli nadzy?

Ślizgonka uniosła wysoko brwi.

– Och, przepraszam bardzo. Czy zazwyczaj siedzicie sobie tutaj nadzy? A zresztą, nieważne. Zapomnijcie o tym. Mam list do przekazania. – Kiedy wyciągnęła go z szat, Morrison natychmiast rzucił się do przodu. – Hej, nie wyrywaj mi go tak!

– Przepraszam – mruknął chłopak, czytając nazwisko odbiorcy.

– I dla kogo to? – zapytał Scorpius.

– Wydaje mi się, że dla Albusa – stwierdziła Melonie. – Dostarczono go podczas śniadania. Al i Scorpius byli już w szatni, a ty jeszcze spałeś – dodała, patrząc wprost na Morrisona.

Z szybko bijącym sercem, Potter sięgnął po list. Gdy zobaczył znajome bazgroły, sapnął cicho.

_Czarne wŁosy_

_Zieone oczy_

_Slytherin_

Wstrzymując oddech, wpatrywał się w opis odbiorcy, a oczekiwanie mieszało się ze zdumieniem.

– Zrzuciła go płowa sowa?

Melonie zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie próbując sobie przypomnieć taki szczegół.

– Hm, chyba tak. Albo była to płomykówka; tak zwyczajna. Nie zamierzasz otworzyć koperty?

Morrison podszedł do niej i zaczął popychać dziewczynę w kierunku drzwi.

– Daj nam trochę prywatności, okej?

– Hej, to, że jesteś większy, nie znaczy, że możesz sobie mnie przestawać tak, jak ci się tylko podoba! – zaprotestowała.

– Och, to dokładnie to znaczy – powiedział z bezczelnym uśmiechem, nie zaprzestając swoich działań. Po kilku sekundach dziewczyna zniknęła za drzwiami; najprawdopodobniej wróciła do Pokoju Wspólnego.

– No, otwórz w końcu, stary – pogonił Albusa wyraźnie zaciekawiony Scorpius.

Rozerwał więc delikatnie kopertę. Był to najkrótszy dziecięcy list, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

_To…_

_ty?_

– „To ty?" – przeczytał zdziwiony Morrison. – Kto jest kim?

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Albus obejrzał pergamin ze wszystkich możliwych stron, ale tylko tyle było napisane. Nie zawierał w sobie żadnej ukrytej wiadomości. – Naprawdę nie wiem. – Odwrócił się do Scorpiusa, który milczał i wyglądał na równie zakłopotanego.

Morrison przerwał tę niekomfortową ciszę.

– Jasny gwint, stary. Nie dane nam będzie przeżyć choć jednego normalnego roku, prawda?


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

**Podejrzany**

* * *

Przez cały następny tydzień po Wielkiej Sali na okrągło latały sowy. Z dnia na dzień przybywało rewelacji dotyczących ataku Darvy'ego, a to z kolei pogłębiało powszechnie prowadzoną dyskusję na ten temat. Ogólna atmosfera uległa pogorszeniu. Uczniowie z każdego Domu otrzymywali od rodzin informacje o bliskich przebywających w szpitalu; część także o ich śmierci. Albus odczuł ulgę, że jemu najbliższym nic się nie stało, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarze innych, by podzielić ten smutek.

Jeden siódmoroczny Ślizgon, któremu pożyczył kiedyś pióro, został pewnego ranka zabrany do domu, tuż po tym, jak dowiedział się, że jego matka została zamordowana. Dowiedział się również, że jedna z Krukonek straciła w ataku całe kuzynostwo. List, z prośbą o przekazanie wiadomości dalej, przyszedł nawet do Jamesa: Rolf Skamander, przyjaciel rodziny, stracił brata.

Mimo to Albus wyczekiwał poczty. Wiedział, że lada moment ktoś mu bliski może otrzymać podobne przerażające wieści, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie oczekiwał listu informującego o czyjejś śmierci, a kolejnej dziwacznej notki od nieznanego nadawcy.

Najnowszą anonimową kopertę umieścił obok starej, dawno wygniecionej – tej, którą otrzymał pierwszego dnia szkoły. Posunął się nawet do porównania charakterów pisma i doszedł do wniosku, że miał rację – były identyczne. Niestety, to wyczerpywało jego detektywistyczne umiejętności.

– Okej, więc możemy wykreślić nieumyślnie wysłane skrawki pergaminu – stwierdził Scorpius na Zaklęciach, najłatwiejszych z zajęć, na których nie było problemu z prowadzeniem cichych rozmów. – Ale to wszystkie opcje, które możemy wyeliminować.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że to pismo i tak wygląda na napisane przez dziecko – podsumował Morrison, swobodnie trzymając różdżkę, podczas gdy klasa ćwiczyła zaklęcie uciszające. – Może Albus ma zwyczajnie sekretnego wielbiciela z młodszego rocznika? Mam na myśli to, że w sumie te sowy były całkiem zwyczajne; może nawet z naszej sowiarni.

– Szczerze w to wątpię. – Potter rzucił urok na ropuchę. – _Silencio!_ – Zwierzę ucichło natychmiast, przez co, niezwykle z siebie zadowolony, z czystym sumieniem mógł kontynuować dedukcyjne rozważania. – Tajemniczy wielbiciel skupiałby się na pisaniu mi różnych rzeczy, a nie zadawaniu pytań. A tak poza tym, to na pewno zauważyłbym, gdyby jakikolwiek pierwszoroczniak obczajał mnie na korytarzu.

– Co więcej, to istny cud, że Albus poderwał Mirrę. – Uśmiechnął się Scorpius. – Zostawmy w spokoju te wszystkie dziewczyny, którym życia nie uratował.

Niestety, doszukiwanie się większej logiki w listach nigdzie ich nie doprowadziło. Bardzo łatwo było znaleźć sprzeczne z najróżniejszymi pomysłami informacje, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż nie wiedzieli, czego tak naprawdę szukają. Brak było punktu wyjścia. Albus uważał, że jeżeli uda mu się określić cel listów – lub rozszyfrować ich treść – może odkryje, kto je wysyła. W jego mniemaniu tożsamość nieznanego nadawcy była o wiele ważniejsza, niż zadawane w nich pytania.

Próbował chyba wszystkiego – nawet doszukiwał się możliwych ukrytych znaczeń i sekretnych wiadomości, by w oparciu o nie odkryć, kim on jest; było to niesamowicie trudne. Przypomniawszy sobie słowa ojca, że list przypomina ostrzeżenie, przebadał pergaminy pod tym właśnie kątem, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nadawca nie posiadał szczególnie istotnych informacji. Mimo tego nagle coś sobie uświadomił – dwie wymięte kartki otworzyły mu szerzej oczy: zawierały w sobie rozpaczliwie błaganie.

– O, a spójrzcie tutaj. – Wskazał na pierwszą literę, oświetloną kominkowym ogniem. Morrison nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy spojrzeniem we wskazane miejsce, a Scorpius rzeczywiście to zrobił, wyraźnie zainteresowany. – Zignorujcie tamten odstęp i zobaczcie, wyjdzie zwyczajne „pomóż mi". W następnym liście jest „to ty?", a więc nadawca, kimkolwiek by nie był, prosi mnie, bym mu pomógł!

– Wszystko świetnie. – Scorpius przysunął do siebie podniszczony pergamin. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że zupełnie ignorujesz pierwszy człon pierwszego listu. „Raz słyszysz, potem nie"? Nie wiedziałem, że grasz w zgadnij-co-to.

– Cóż, jeszcze tego nie wykombinowałem! – niechętnie przyznał, przyciągając listy z powrotem do siebie. – To wymaga czasu.

– Pomijając ten fakt, to po kiego grzyba ktoś w ogóle prosiłby Ala o pomoc? – Morrison uniósł brew. Nie ulegało wątpliwością, że było to pytanie retoryczne. – Czy nadawca nie powinien zwracać się do Srebrnego Czarodzieja?

Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Zaledwie dzień wcześniej w gazecie ukazał się raczej niewielki, choć godzien uwagi artykuł opisujący ponowne wyczyny zagadkowej zamaskowanej figury. Tym razem związaną grubymi linami jedyną ofiarą był członek Zbawienia Różdżek. Notka zawierała w sobie także list gończy, taki sam, jak ten wiszący w Hogsmeade, ale Albus był bardziej niż pewien, że nikt nie chciał się w to angażować. Wśród uczniów, Srebrny Czarodziej był wyniesiony na piedestał i niemalże czczony.

Wyjątkiem od reguły był jeden hogwardzki nauczyciel. Puckerd zezwolił na dzień żałoby, a potem z radością wznowił swoje przesłuchania; czasem wzywał do siebie nawet dwóch czy trzech Ślizgonów dziennie – wszystkich, rzecz jasna, celem „nawiązania bliższej znajomości". Każdy przepytany później przez Albusa uczeń przyznał, że w rozmowie był wspominany Srebrny Czarodziej. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że Puckerd będzie musiał przekazać Fischer same złe wieści. Ze szczególną przyjemnością podsłuchał także niezwykle trudną rozmowę, którą mężczyzna przeprowadził z Morrisonem; miała ona miejsce tydzień po ataku. Zawczasu udzielił przyjacielowi szczegółowych instrukcji, co powinien powiedzieć i kiedy, a uszy dalekiego zasięgu dostarczyły efektów dźwiękowych, które potwierdziły, iż nowo obrana strategia jest nie tylko bezpieczniejsza od poprzedniej, ale też równie skuteczna.

– Sprawiasz wrażenie ucznia, któremu bardzo odpowiada temat dnia – stwierdził niby niezobowiązująco Puckerd, a Albus usłyszał szelest przewracanej kartki notatnika. – Coś działasz w związku z tym całym „Srebrnym Czarodziejem"?

– Nic szczególnego – odpowiedział niedbale Morrison, i Potter był pewien, że wzruszył przy tym ramionami. – Nigdy go nie spotkałem. Albo jej.

– Rozumiem. – Puckerd powoli zanotował tę informację. Westchnął, czym dał do zrozumienia, że jest dość zdenerwowany. Przez ponad dziesięć minut przesłuchiwany uczeń za każdym razem zaprowadzał go w ślepy zaułek. – Cóż, przypuszczam, że w takim razie wrócimy do ciebie; mam jeszcze masę pytań. Masz jakieś szczególne marzenia bądź aspiracje?

– Nic z tych rzeczy.

– Tak sądziłem – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Z czystej ciekawości, panie Vincent. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że niewiele osiągnąłeś na moich zajęciach; masz bardzo słabe wyniki?

– Ano.

– Nie przeszkadza ci to? – Puckerd miał nadzieję zwęszyć okazję.

– To, co widzę, to SUMy, proszę pana. Jestem skupiony na końcówce roku bardziej niż na czymkolwiek innym. Uczę się we własnym tempie.

– Z pewnością nie miałbyś nic przeciwko dodatkowej pomocy, prawda? Popraw mnie, jeżeli się mylę, ale często widuję cię w towarzystwie pana Pottera, który jest… uzdolniony w temacie Eliksirów. – W głowie wykładowcy zabrzmiała nuta zawodu, jakby dokończenie zdania było dla niego co najmniej trudne. Albus wiedział, że Puckerd nienawidził go jakkolwiek chwalić.

– No, trzymamy się razem – odpowiedział Morrison.

– Owszem. Jak długo się znacie? – Profesor szybko to zapisał.

– Tak właściwie to poznaliśmy się dopiero w tym roku. Całkiem fajny facet.

Podczas gdy Puckerd co rusz natrafiał na ścianę, próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Srebrnego Czarodzieja lub swojego _ulubionego_ Ślizgona, Albus musiał przyznać, że był zadowolony z tygodni poprzedzających przerwę zimową. I znowu, wiedział, że to niewłaściwe przez wzgląd na okoliczności, ale ciężko było zaprzeczyć temu, że porażki Puckerda znacząco poprawiły mu samopoczucie.

Jakimś cudem udało mu się dobrze poukładać sobie pracę, a z czasem i poprawił się z każdego szkolnego przedmiotu, o wiele bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej – raz czy dwa nawet zrobił notatki z Historii Magii. W międzyczasie popracował także nad swoją drużyną; ugruntował graczy. Pierwszy mecz w sezonie dał Albusowi szansę na przeanalizowanie wad zespołu, tak więc cotygodniowe praktyki koncentrowały się na uzupełniany braków i przygotowywaniu gruntu dla ulepszenia umiejętności, niż rzeczywistym poprawianiu się; specjaliści w swoich dziedzinach byli na razie niepotrzebni.

Jedynym dylematem, który go męczył, było ultimatum postawione przez Lance'a.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby się to kiedyś stało, Al – powiedziała mu pewnego dnia Mirra, kiedy siedzieli razem w bibliotece. Przeglądała notatki z Zaklęć, zajęć, z których miała małe problemy, podczas gdy Albus szkicował na kartce wstępny plan następnej gry.

Zmarszczył brwi.

– „Nigdy" to naprawdę szmat czasu, nie sądzisz? W sensie, nie będziecie ze sobą rozmawiać przez kolejne dwa i pół roku?

– Nie powiedziałam, że skończyłyśmy ze wspólnymi rozmowami. – Z uporem wypisanym na twarzy, przewróciła stronę. – Miałam na myśli to, że nie wydaje mi się, żebym wyciągnęła do niej rękę. A tak w ogóle, to czemu mnie o to wypytujesz?

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jestem zwyczajnie ciekawy…

Nie zadał sobie trudu wtajemniczania jej. Z jednej strony czuł się okropnie, ukrywając przed własną dziewczyną prawdę, zwłaszcza że ostatnio jest ze wszystkimi boleśnie szczery, a z drugiej zaś miał świadomość tego, że próba wymuszenia na Mirze pogodzenia się z Rose tylko zaogni ten konflikt. Najprawdopodobniej jeszcze dodatkowo naskoczy na Lance'a, zacznie go obrażać i tyle z tego będzie.

Kiedy omawiali ten temat, Albus zobaczył, jak niczym małżeństwo idealne, obgadywana para siada w rogu biblioteki. Przez ostatni tydzień przychodzili dokładnie wtedy, gdy on uczył się z Mirrą i, choć wiedział, że nie robili tego specjalnie, nie mógł powstrzymać przebiegającego po kręgosłupie dreszczu i ogarniającego go uczucia niepokoju. Tunnels nie zwracała na nich większej uwagi, ale także ściszała głos.

– Trochę się tym martwię – wyznała. – To znaczy, obie jesteśmy zaproszone na ten ślub. I wiem, że obie idziemy…

Zaledwie dzień wcześniej Albus otrzymał od matki list z informacją, że poczyniono pewne przygotowania. Impreza ma się odbyć dwa dni po Bożym Narodzeniu, podczas przerwy świątecznej, a z racji tego, że mama Morrisona jest czarownicą i – bez względu czy Lisie się to podobało, czy nie – mieli w domu czynny kominek. Scorpius przyjedzie do rezydencji Potterów na krótko przed terminem ślubu, a potem wszyscy dostaną się na miejsce przy użyciu sieci Fiuu. Zaproszona została praktycznie cała najbliższa rodzina Albusa, mimo że rodzice Morrisona tak naprawdę w ogóle ich nie znali. Przyjaciel się postarał oraz ustawił też randki. Co więcej, zrobił tak, jak obiecał – zaprosił Rose, całkowicie pomijając przy tym osobę Lance'a.

– Nie przejmowałbym się tym – odpowiedział Albus. – Rose nie sprawi ci żadnych kłopotów, zwłaszcza że nie będzie tam ze swoim chłopakiem.

– Ona nie potrzebuje Lance'a, żeby rozpętać wojnę – burknęła Mirra. – Mam nadzieję, że Scorpius w końcu wykona swój ruch i przetańczą razem całą noc.

Na widok jej poważnej twarzy, uśmiechnął się szeroko, a następnie złapał ją pod stołem za rękę.

– Patrz, to wszystko minie – powiedział uspokajająco. – Naprawdę. Nawet się o to nie martw…

Mirra skinęła głową, po czym ścisnęła dłoń Ślizgona. Chłopiec nie mógł się skupić na tym cieple – zza głowy dziewczyny Lance właśnie rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby chciał zapytać o ewentualne postępy. Albus, nie poświęcając mu szczególnie dużo uwagi, pochylił się do przodu.

– Biblioteka trochę mi się znudziła.

– Och? – Uniosła wysoko brwi.

– Yhym. Coś czuję, że po przerwie świątecznej pokażę ci bardziej prywatne miejsce.

Morrison i Scorpius oburzyli się, gdy tylko im o tym powiedział.

– Och, no przestań, stary. Pokój Życzeń to nasza miejscówka! – Vincent był tak głośny, że Albus nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak przed momentem mógł narzekać na chęć podzielenia się tym sekretem.

– Nie chcę spędzać czasu w bibliotece, gdzie Lance może zagonić mnie w kozi róg i spróbować „przekonać" do pogadania z Mirrą. A tak poza tym, to właściwie nie używamy Pokoju Życzeń; to miejsce idealnie nadaje się do ukrycia się…

– Niewiarygodne. – Scorpius pokręcił głową, najwyraźniej nie chcąc, by powszechna wesołość spowodowana weekendem zniechęciła go do przyjmowania pesymistycznej postawy. – Proszę cię, żebyś ugłaskał swoją dziewczynę i przekonał, żeby się dostosowała; zrób wszystko, co w twojej mocy, żeby te randki były naprawdę miłe i przyjemne!

– Jest tylko jeden sposób na obejście tego. – Upił łyk soku pomarańczowego. – Lance nas tylko szantażuje…

– Ciebie… – natychmiast poprawił go Scorpius.

– Nas. – W głosie Albusa zabrzmiała stanowcza nuta. – Lance posunął się do szantażu, bo goni go czas, a nie chce, by jego dziewczyna przejmowała się tym bajzlem. Jeżeli spełni swoją groźbę, straci jedyną kartę przetargową i dodatkowo wszystko pogorszy. Nie mam zamiaru ingerować – pozwolę, by sprawy toczyły się własnym rytmem. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby dziewczyny naprawdę mogły tak wojować wiecznie.

Scorpius bezgłośnie coś do niego wymruczał i właśnie wtedy cztery uczniowskie stoły wszczęły straszliwy hałas. Albus spojrzał dziko w górę, spodziewając się sów, ale uświadomił sobie, że poczta została dostarczona jeszcze zanim w ogóle zszedł na śniadanie. O co więc chodziło? Co było przyczyną tego nagłego ryku? Zamrugał zdziwiony, po czym zerknął na stół nauczycielski. Pani dyrektor McGonagall wstała i odchrząknęła.

– Proszę o spokój! Natychmiast proszę się uciszyć! – powiedziała ostro, a mimo to co poniektórzy wciąż niewyraźnie coś bełkotali.

Albus rozejrzał się ponad głowami starszych uczniów, szukając źródła tego zamieszania. W oczy rzucił mu się siedzący zupełnie nieruchomo Puckerd, z okularami przyklejonymi do twarzy i włosami o wiele bardziej przylizanymi niż zwykle. Z przyczyn przekraczających ludzkie pojęcie sprawiał wrażenie dosyć ponurego. Kilka miejsc dalej…

– Rozumiem, że przybycie do Hogwartu pani Fischer jest czymś niespodziewanym, lecz mogę was zapewnić, że również o tym wcześniej nie wiedziałam. Niemniej jednak spodziewam się, że moi uczniowie będą zachowywać się grzecznie oraz okazywać szacunek, na który zasługuje tak wybitny pracownik Ministerstwa Magii oraz potężny rzecznik naszego bezpieczeństwa! Pani Fischer chciałaby zabrać głos…

Albus, ze zmrużonymi oczami, przyglądał się, jak kobieta wstaje. Ona także miała okulary praktycznie przyklejone do twarzy i niestety był to jedyny plus jej wyglądu. Kręcone włosy miała równie splątane, co zawsze, a szaty, w porównaniu do stanowiska, jakie zajmowała, sprawiały wrażenie nędzniejszych, niż powinny być. Fischer przeczyściła gardło i tym samym przyciągnęła powszechną uwagę.

– Witajcie, uczniowie. – Brzmiała tak surowo, jakby oskarżała ich o wszelkie niesprawiedliwości tego świata. – Z całą pewnością wielu z was zadaje sobie pytanie, co tutaj robię i kim tak właściwie jestem. Nazywam się Janine Fischer i z ramienia Ministerstwa Magii, jestem Szefem Biura Aurorów.

_Współszefem! Współszefem!_ – buntował się z goryczą w myślach Albus i z niemałą satysfakcją odnotował, iż przy każdym ze stołów przynajmniej jedna lub dwie osoby także cicho poprawiły kobietę.

– Jako Szefa Aurorów moim obowiązkiem i jednocześnie przywilejem jest służyć w obronie waszej i waszych rodzin. To w pełni zrozumiałe, że ostatni atak wytrącił was z równowagi – kontynuowała, niezrażona. – Rozumiem także, że łatwo jest pomylić brak postępów z brakiem podejmowania wysiłku. Wiedzcie o tym, drodzy uczniowie: Ministerstwo Magii robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by powstrzymać zagrożenie, z którym się teraz mierzymy. – Omiotła spojrzeniem Salę. – Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą muszę wyjaśnić; problem o znacznie większej wadze.

Cztery stoły zamrugały, wyraźnie zaciekawione. Albus żałował, że nie może się przyjrzeć ani swojemu bratu, ani siostrze, więc zadowolił się zerknięciem na Puckerda, który ze słabo skrywaną radością siedział na podniesieniu. Kątem oka dostrzegł także twarze innych nauczycieli. Większość z nich wyglądała całkiem normalnie, choć pani dyrektor McGonagall i Neville sprawiali wrażenie rozwścieczonych. Hagrid z kolei zaczerwienił się gwałtownie.

– Zwracam się do wszystkich. – Fischer zmrużyła lekko oczy. – Mam na myśli przypadek Srebrnego Czarodzieja.

Albus uderzył się dłonią w czoło. Ojciec powiedział mu wcześniej, że Fischer uważa Renegatów za główne zagrożenie, ale żeby tak bardzo skupiać się na pojedynczej jednostce; na Sekretnym Obrońcy, który – z tego, co wiedział – zaangażował się w trzy oddzielne sprawy?

Żaden z uczniów nie wyciągnął wiele z tego oświadczenia, gdyż ciche mamrotanie przemieniło się w głośniejszą nieskrywaną rozmowę. Fischer uciszyła Salę, dziko machając rękami w sposób, do którego nikt nie był przyzwyczajony.

– Pojmuję, że takie stwierdzenie mogło wywołać pewne zamieszanie – podniosła głos, a jej oczy przybrały ciemniejszą barwę. – Wiedzcie, że to najważniejsze. Ministerstwo Magii widzi, że jest to inteligentna fasada. Niezwykle łatwo, w tych ciemnych czasach, niepoprawnie nazwać osobę z małym poszanowaniem dla ogólnie przyjętych zasad i przepisów, symbolem sprawiedliwości. Niestety muszę was rozczarować – osoba, o której tak namiętnie czytacie w artykułach prasowych, jest tylko produktem waszej nadziei i wyobraźni. W rzeczywistości mamy do czynienia z olbrzymim zagrożeniem. Ministerstwo Magii, a przynajmniej większość z nas, uznało Srebrnego Czarodzieja za groźbę dla stabilności czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa oraz bezpieczeństwa naszego ludu.

Nieszczególnie uspokoiło to uczniów, którzy chcieli wiedzieć więcej. Fischer przez chwilę wymownie milczała, po czym kontynuowała.

– Srebrny Czarodziej nie zwraca żadnej uwagi na otaczających go ludzi. Przypadkowe ataki – nawet na tych, którzy mogą być podejrzani o niszczycielską działalność – zagrażają życiu niewinnych obywateli. Co więcej, Srebrny Czarodziej jak dotąd miał szczęście – wszyscy, których zatrzymał, byli winni. Niezależnie od tego, kim tak naprawdę jest, nikt nie jest w posiadaniu informacji, kto jest zagrożony, a kto nie. Radzę wam, żebyście dogłębnie przemyśleli, jak byście się czuli, gdyby bardzo bliska wam osoba doznała przypadkowej śmierci z powodu zwyczajnego powiązania.

Oczy kobiety skoncentrowały się na stole Gryffindoru a Albus instynktownie wyczuł zaniepokojenie Gryfonów. Fischer najprawdopodobniej miała na myśli fakt, iż rodziny kilku, bądź nawet kilkunastu uczniów było powiązanych z Renegatami.

Nastolatek musiał przyznać, że było to ciekawe podejście do sprawy. Czy Srebrny Czarodziej wciąż byłby tak bardzo wielbiony, gdyby spadła na niego odpowiedzialność za śmierć kogoś takiego jak ojca Donovana Hornsbrooka?

– W Hogwarcie będę gościć cały dzień. – Głos Fischer był lodowaty, co wywołało falę zaskoczenia. – Radzę każdemu będącemu w posiadaniu jakichś informacji, niezależnie od stopnia ich pozornej banalności, zwrócić się bezpośrednio do mojego podwładnego – tu wskazała Puckerda – oraz waszego Mistrza Eliksirów; on zorganizuje rozmowę. Cieszcie się dniem.

Dyrektorka nie skomentowała tego małego śniadaniowego przemówienia, a reszta dnia rzeczywiście okazała się uczniowskim czasem wolnym. Albus, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż tym razem nie został zaangażowany w te bzdury, zdecydował, że wykorzysta tę okazję do wyprzedzenia materiału naukowego. Z rozmyślań wyrwały go rozmowy prowadzone przez współdomowników.

– Wydaje mi się, że znam kogoś, kto coś tam wie…

– Myślicie, że jest jakaś nagroda?

– Zastanawiam się,_ dlaczego_ tak w ogóle Ministerstwo strasznie się na tym skupia…

– Ile osób rzeczywiście może zgłosić się do Fischer? – zapytał Albus w drodze powrotnej.

– Zapewne kilka osób.

– A ile z nich tak naprawdę ma jakieś informacje? – Morrison uniósł brew.

– Zero – odpowiedział stoicko spokojny Scorpius i, co zaskakujące, wydawał się pewien swego. Co dziwniejsze, w połowie kroku rzucił Fischer ukradkowe spojrzenie przez ramię.

– Co ci chodzi po głowie? – spytał zaintrygowany Potter, gdy byli już na schodach prowadzących do lochów.

– To zwyczajnie dziwne, to wszystko. Ci wszyscy czarodzieje i Szef Biura Aurorów…

– Współprzewodnicząca! – Zaczerwienił się Albus.

– Dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli! – Scorpius przewrócił oczami. – Wszyscy czarodzieje, w tym także Fischer, wydaje się myśleć, że Hogwart to wręcz cudowna skarbnica informacji. Czy ta kobieta, zamiast myszkować tutaj, nie powinna przesłuchiwać innych pracowników Ministerstwa?

– Może już to zrobiła – stwierdził luźno Morrison, kiedy zbliżyli się do kamiennej ściany prowadzącej do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Nie musieli podawać hasła, gdyż idący przed nimi uczeń, otworzył wejście.

Melonie Grue prawie ich stratowała.

– Och, wybacz mi – warknęła mrocznie do Vincenta. – Idę akurat do tej babki z Ministerstwa. Powinna wiedzieć, że jesteś Srebrnym…

– Hej, bo w Ministerstwie nikt nic nie wie, więc czemu Fischer w ogóle oczekuje, że z uczniami jest inaczej? – Scorpius bezczelnie przerwał dziewczynie, wracając do głośnych rozmyślań. – Nie ma sensu wyposażać dzieci w wiedzę, co tak naprawdę się teraz wyprawia…

– Nieważne, stary. Nieszczególnie mnie to interesuje. – Albus wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem tylko, że nie dostanie tego, czego chce; to mi wystarczy. Może zaczniemy od Mugoloznawstwa?

Ostatecznie w Pokoju Wspólnym spędzili cały ranek. Przejrzeli pracę domową, żeby upewnić się, że dobrze się spisali. Może było to dziwne, ale Albus był zadowolony z tego, jak sobie radził z nauką. Obawiał się obciążeń związanych z rokiem SUMów, ale – paradoksalnie rzecz ujmując – nie mógł się wręcz doczekać egzaminów końcowych. Miał wrażenie, że podoła wyzwaniu i nie spaprze sprawy.

Uczniowie co chwilę wchodzili lub wychodzili z Pokoju Wspólnego, więc korzystał z okazji i wszystkim im się przyglądał. Zastanawiał się, czy ktoś poszedł do Puckerda umówić się na rozmowę z Fischer.

– Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego – zauważył siedzący obok Scorpius. Morrison nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi, skutecznie rozproszony przez Melonie. We dwójkę grali we własny wariant czarodziejskich szachów, ponieważ chłopak nie radził sobie dobrze z oryginalnym. Rozmawiali tak cicho, że można byłoby wziąć to za szept.

– Nie denerwuję się. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Co jak co, ale ten rok jest naprawdę dobry.

– Mam na myśli wyraz twojej twarzy, kiedy tylko ktoś stąd wychodzi. Co cię obchodzi, kto idzie do Fischer?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze, po czym spojrzał na kominek, nagle żałując, że nikt się tam nie czai. – Po prostu czuję, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, co do których mój tata nie podszedłby przychylnie. No wiesz, Fischer jest w Hogwarcie i przesłuchuje uczniów.

– Yhym. W pełni się z tobą zgadzam. Z kilku powodów. – Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Scorpius.

Albus odwrócił się do niego, zaintrygowany. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, do Pokoju Wspólnego wszedł nastolatek w, co zaskakujące, czarno-żółtych szatach. W oparciu o jasne kręcone włosy i wystające zęby, rozpoznał w nim Prefekta Hufflepuffu, którego nie znał z imienia i nazwiska.

– Albus Potter! – zawołał Puchon, przyciągając tym uwagę wszystkich.

– Tak?

– Profesor Puckerd chciałby cię widzieć.

– _Że co takiego_?

Prefekt odwrócił się i dłonią wskazał wyjście.

– Mam cię eskortować.

Albus wymownie zerknął na rozłożony przed sobą podręcznik i leniwie przewrócił stronę. Wolałby nie główkować nad tym, czego chce od niego Puckerd; lub raczej Fischer.

– Przekaż profesorowi, że jestem zajęty – powiedział chłodno, na co wielu Ślizgonów odetchnęło z ulgą.

– Pokaż im wszystkim, Al! – krzyknął Bartleby Bing.

Niestety, Prefekt nie był pod wrażeniem nieprzyjemnej odmowy – nawet nie mrugnął.

– Chodź ze mną – powiedział stanowczo, co przywiodło Albusowi na myśl Młota.

Wiedząc, że przedłuża nieuniknione, głośno jęknął i z trzaskiem zamknął książkę. Gwałtownie wstał z miejsca i wzburzony, wyszedł za Puchonem z Pokoju Wspólnego. Pilnował się, by nie przyspieszać i iść kilka kroków za nim. Przez całą drogę nie odezwał się ani słowem, z uporem wybierając milczenie. Zdziwił się lekko, gdy jak gdyby nigdy nic minęli pracownię Eliksirów i zaczęli się wspinać po schodach. Co chwilę mijali ich inni uczniowie, kompletnie nieświadomi tego, gdzie zmierzają. Finalnie zatrzymali się przed dwoma kamiennymi gargulcami.

– Tutaj? – Albus uniósł brwi, zmieszany. Od dłuższego czasu nie był gościem w biurze pani dyrektor.

Prefekt skinął głową.

– Hasło to Wulfric – powiedział, po czym odszedł.

Ślizgon wbił tępy wzrok w kamienne stworzenia. Strażnik się oddalił. Mógłby się odwrócić na pięcie i na spokojnie wrócić do nauki. Był jednak szalenie ciekawy, w jakim celu został wezwany. Co gorsza, mógł znaleźć się w dużych kłopotach, jeżeli zdecydowałby się na taktyczny odwrót…

– Wulfric.

Gargulce rozsunęły się, odsłaniając znajome spiralne schody. Westchnął ciężko i wszedł na nie. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy znalazł się naprzeciwko wypolerowanych mosiężnych drzwi. Uniósł dłoń i zapukał.

– Wejść. – Usłyszał paskudny głos, w niczym nieprzypominający ciepły, choć jednocześnie surowo brzmiący McGonagall.

Otworzył drzwi i stanął oko w oko z dwoma niespodziankami. Po pierwsze, nigdzie nie było widać dyrektorki szkoły – w pokoju znajdowały się tylko i wyłącznie dwie osoby. Zza biurka Janine Fischer patrzyła na niego surowo, zaś stojący obok niej niczym cień Puckerd zwyczajnie taksował go wzrokiem; w dłoni tradycyjnie trzymał otwarty już notatnik.

Po drugie, portrety czarodziejów na ścianach zachowywały się co najmniej dziwacznie. Wszyscy przyglądali mu się uważnie, przez co mimowolnie zauważył, że na ich twarzach malało się coś więcej niż ciekawość. Zadrżał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że przypominają gotowych do działania szpiegów.

Najnowszy portret, który – jak wiedział – należał do Severusa Snape'a, był pusty. Mimowolnie zastanowił się, dokąd mężczyzna się udał, bo wydawało mu się, że nie ma innej osobistej ramy w szkole. Wtem uwagę chłopca przykuł portret obok, gdyż śpiący stary czarodziej zachrapał tak głośno, że długa, szara broda aż podskoczyła do góry. Profesor Dumbledore udawał sen, był tego pewien. Zanim Albus odwrócił się do Fischer, imiennik tak sztucznie puścił mu oko, że prawie wypadł ze swojej ramy.

– Spotykamy się ponownie, panie Potter – powiedziała kwaśno kobieta.

– Witam – odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu, Puckerd zaczął natychmiast pisać. Jakich cudów dowiedział się ze zwykłego powitania…?

– Wendell przekazał mi, że byłeś bardzo pomocny jako osobisty asystent – stwierdziła. – Tak właściwie, to tak bardzo, że podziękuję ci już za współpracę.

– Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. – Albus miał wielką ochotę wrzasnąć z frustracji na dźwięk skrobania pióra. Wiedział, że cierpliwość jest kluczem, więc czekał, aż będzie mógł w końcu usiąść.

– Zapewne zastanawiasz się, dlaczego tutaj jesteś – kontynuowała Fischer.

– Gdzie profesor McGonagall? – wypalił, zanim się powstrzymał.

– Twoja dyrektorka była na tyle uprzejma, by pozwolić nam na prywatność.

– Ale dlaczego jesteśmy akurat w jej biurze?

Czarownica rzuciła mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. Najwyraźniej nie spodobało jej się odwrócenie ról – nie chciała być przesłuchiwana.

– Nie planuję zostawać tu długo. – Odwróciła głowę, żeby spojrzeć na stojący w rogu pokoju kominek. – Biuro dyrektora jest jedynym pokojem w zamku, który ma pełną władzę nad siecią Fiuu.

Albus także rzucił okiem w tamtym kierunku i z trudem powstrzymał się przed uniesieniem brwi na widok miseczki pełnej charakterystycznego żółtego proszku. Insta-Fiuu.

Fischer nie dała mu okazji do skomentowania czegokolwiek.

– Jak już mówiłam, zapewne zastanawiasz się, dlaczego tutaj jesteś.

– Nieszczególnie – odpowiedział. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że to _on_ kontroluje tę rozmowę. Najprawdopodobniej odniósł takie wrażenie przez wzgląd na górowanie nad osobą siedzącą – nieoczekiwanie stanie przyniosło mu pozytywy.

– Och? – Kobieta uniosła brew, a Puckerd przestał notować. – W takim razie wiesz, dlaczego zostałeś wezwany?

Albus skinął głową.

– Mam pewne przypuszczenia – powiedział jakby od niechcenia, ciesząc się władzą.

– Masz zamiar się nimi podzielić?

– Cóż, wydaje mi się, że to jeden z dwóch powodów. – Usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko rozmówczyni.

Puckerd wydał z siebie niedowierzające sapnięcie.

– Usiadł bez pozwolenia, pani Fischer! Czy teraz widzi pani te trudno… – przerwał wpół zdania, ponieważ przełożona uciszyła go, unosząc w górę dłoń.

– Mów dalej – oznajmiła wolno, prawie nie mrugając.

– Uważam, że albo chce pani porozmawiać o moim tacie, albo o Srebrnym Czarodzieju.

– Na jakiej podstawie wyciągnąłeś takie wnioski? – Na jej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

Albus wziął głęboki oddech. Mógł powiedzieć w tym miejscu naprawdę wiele rzeczy, ale czy aby na pewno powinien? Ojciec kazał mu trzymać język za zębami w towarzystwie Puckerda i był przekonany, że ta zasada dotyczyła także Fischer. Niemniej jednak był jedynym ze swojego rodzeństwa, który był informatorem taty. Przemyślawszy sprawę, doszedł do wniosku, że mężczyzna chciał, by w odpowiednim momencie podjął samodzielną decyzję.

– Och, może na takiej, że każda jedna osoba, z którą _on_ – tu szarpnął głową w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów – ucina sobie małą pogawędkę, potwierdza, że jest na koniec pytanie o jeden z tych właśnie dwóch tematów. Najpierw chodziło tylko o tatę, a potem, po kilku artykułach w gazecie o Srebrnym Czarodzieju, i o niego. Bazując na tym, że nie wziął mnie na osobiste spytki, wywnioskowałem, że pani spróbuje swoich sił.

Ku zaskoczeniu Albusa, Fischer się uśmiechnęła.

– Cóż, to oczywiste – powiedziała, na co chłopiec się spiął. – Chciałabym się zapytać, panie Potter, czy wie pan, dlaczego mnie to interesuje? A dokładniej… czy wie pan, dlaczego zażyczyłam sobie aż tak prywatnej rozmowy?

Otworzył usta, ale nie wydał z siebie nawet pojedynczego dźwięku. Miał świadomość faktu, iż Puckerd przykleił się do niego, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Harry'ego Pottera, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego coraz bardziej schodzą na temat Srebrnego Czarodzieja; dlaczego podejrzewano go o posiadanie jakichś informacji. Nie był pewien, czy Fischer jest legilimentką czy też nie, ale – nawet nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego – wydawała się czytać mu w myślach.

– Skoro nie połączyłeś jeszcze ze sobą faktów, to powinieneś się zastanowić, czemu te dwa osobne pytania stawiam obok siebie. Może właśnie dlatego, że sądzimy, że dostarczysz nam odpowiedzi, których potrzebujemy?

I znowu, Albus nie znalazł języka w buzi. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się słodko, po czym wymieniła groźne spojrzenie ze swoim pieskiem. Potem ponownie skupiła wzrok na ofierze.

– Wiemy, że wie pan więcej, niż mówi, panie Potter.

Ten komentarz, bardziej niż wszystkie poprzednie, bardzo go zaskoczył. W sprawie swojego taty – być może, ale w sprawie Srebrnego Czarodzieja nie wiedział nic ponadto, co przeczytał w gazecie.

– Hm…

– Wiemy również, że jesteś niechętny, by dzielić się z nami tymi informacjami. To zrozumiałe, oczywiście. Jednakże nie wierzę, byś w pełni rozumiał, jak bardzo możesz być pomocny, albo nawet jak bardzo korzystna może być ta współpraca. Co zrobi pan, kiedy powiem, że samo istnienie Srebrnego Czarodzieja zagraża życiu pańskiego ojca?

Albus nie odpowiedział. Najzwyczajniej w świecie pozwolił, by te słowa dotarły do jego świadomości, w międzyczasie uważnie studiując ruchy warg Janine Fischer.

– Ach, w jaki sposób? – Ciekawość zwyciężyła.

Puckerd na sekundę schował nieodłączny notatnik, żeby wyciągnąć z kieszeni szat bardzo oficjalnie wyglądający kawałek pergaminu. Przełożona bez słowa i zbędnego spojrzenia odebrała go.

– Po ostatnim ataku Srebrny Czarodziej zostawił tę oto wiadomość. Została napisana przy pomocy magii. Proszę. – Położyła kartkę na biurko, po czym popchnęła ją w kierunku Albusa.

_Przekażcie Harry'ego Pottera, najgorszego z nich wszystkich!_

Ślizgon parokrotnie przeczytał tę notkę. Z każdym kolejnym razem coraz mniej z niej rozumiał. W niczym nie przypominała tajemniczych, źle napisanych listów, które dotychczas dostawał. Nakaz był spójny, ale jednocześnie bezsensowny. Zamrugał, gdy coś sobie uświadomił. Wydawało mu się, że…

– Okłamała mnie pani?

– Słucham? – Głos Fischer przybrał na ostrości, a Puckerd wrócił do sporządzania notatek.

– Czy właśnie mnie pani okłamała? – powtórzył. – To nie jest wiadomość zostawiona przez Srebrnego Czarodzieja, prawda?

Kobieta oblizała usta, nagle spragniona informacji. Wendell pokręcił głową, a potem zaczął mruczeć pod nosem.

– Przesłuchiwany… rozpoznaje… fałsz…

– Skąd taki pomysł? – zapytała lodowatym tonem Fischer. – Skąd wiesz, że wiadomość jest fałszywa? – Pochyliła się do przodu, przez co Albus musiał odchylić się na krześle, by nie czuć jej oddechu na swojej skórze.

– Och, więc jest nieprawdziwa? – Nie zamierzał się wygadać, dopóki nie otrzyma potwierdzenia zakładanej tezy.

– Owszem – wydusiła mrocznie przez zaciśnięte zęby. – A teraz, wyjaśnij mi, proszę, skąd wiedziałeś, że notka nie została zostawiona przez Srebrnego Czarodzieja. Czy to dlatego, że sporo wiesz na temat jego tożsamości, czy może…?

– Domyśliłem się, bo to po prostu oczywiste – stwierdził łagodnie Albus.

– Wyjaśnij.

Puckerd także pochylił się do przodu.

Wytknięcie strategicznego błędu sprawiło, że chłopiec poczuł, że ma więcej władzy niż przedtem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Srebrny Czarodziej jest skoncentrowany tylko i wyłącznie na Renegatach i członkach Mrocznego Sojuszu – mój tata nie jest zwolennikiem ani jednych, ani drugich. Jeżeli rzeczywiście by to napisał, można byłoby to odczytać w ten sposób, że Harry Potter jest najgorszym pracownikiem Ministerstwa Magii, a _pani_ jest chyba z nim najbardziej skłócona. Mam wrażenie, że Czarodziej nie ma nic do mojego ojca.

– Och, tak myślisz? – Fischer uniosła brwi. – Twierdzisz, że tak właśnie jest? Czy nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że nie wiesz wszystkiego, bo nie wszystko podawane jest do wiadomości publicznej? Mogło się zdarzyć, że zwyczajnie nie słyszałeś o atakach na pracowników Ministerstwa. To mogły być poufne informacje; tak poufne, że…

– Nie. Nie było takich ataków – powiedział stanowczo.

– Skąd wiesz? – Drżały jej usta.

– Ponieważ nie lubi mnie pani. – Oczywistą oczywistość skwitował lekkim wzruszeniem ramion. – I wie pani, że to uczucie jest odwzajemnione. To z kolei oznacza, że jest pewne, że powtórzę każdą rzecz, której się tutaj dowiem. Jeśli takie ataki nadal miałyby pozostać tajemnicą i jeśli byłyby naprawdę ważne, nie zdradziłaby mi tego pani; nie chciałaby pani, żeby wieść się rozniosła. Powtórzę: atakowani są tylko Renegaci i podwładni Darvy'ego. Fakt, że wymyśliła pani to kłamstwo, tylko mi potwierdza, że notka jest fałszywa. – Zrobił efektowną pauzę. – Czy podrobiła pani tę wiadomość, żeby mnie oszukać i wmanewrować w powiedzenie czegoś istotnego?

Albus rozkoszował się klęską Fischer. Na twarzy zarówno jej, jak i Puckerda, wypisana była mieszanina nienawiści i zaskoczenia; nie tak powinien patrzeć dorosły na dziecko bądź nastolatka.

– Masz piętnaście lat, prawda? – Głos kobiety był chrapliwy.

– Tak. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, myśląc, jak to dobrze, że skończyły się jej argumenty.

Fischer westchnęła cicho, a Puckerd cofnął się do swojego kącika. Co dziwne, zamiast skrzętnie notować, śledził wzrokiem zapisane linijki, przez co wyglądał, jakby wykreślał niepotrzebne zdania.

– Jest pan bardzo bystry jak na swój wiek, panie Potter. – Wyraźnie nie była zadowolona z podziwu, który był słyszalny w jej głosie.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Albus dobił leżącego.

– Nieszczególnie. – Wzruszył ramionami, w duchu ciesząc się, że komentarz przyniósł oczekiwany skutek. Fischer zrozumiała przekaz, a jej nozdrza zadrgały nerwowo. Ostatni atak ukierunkowany był na inteligencję – Ślizgon nie obraził siebie, a Współprzewodniczącą Biura Aurorów.

Czarownica wstała tak gwałtownie, że Albus był pewien, że po raz drugi skieruje ku niemu różdżkę. Całe szczęście, nic takiego nie miało miejsca. W milczeniu zarzuciła na siebie pelerynę, po czym przeczesała zaklęciem włosy. Następnie obeszła chłopca szerokim łukiem i udała się ku kominkowi, gdzie wzięła garść proszku. Zanim opuściła teren szkoły, odwróciła się jeszcze do podwładnego.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy przeczytam twój raport, Wendell. Sprawuj się także dobrze na stanowisku Mistrza Eliksirów. – Ostatni raz spojrzała na Albusa, a potem krzyknęła coś niezrozumiałego i zniknęła.

Ślizgon odwrócił się do Puckerda, który akurat chował swój notes.

– Możesz odejść – powiedział lodowato mężczyzna.

Albusowi nie trzeba było mówić dwa razy. Wstał z krzesła i wyszedł z biura pani dyrektor. Ze schodów zszedł z przeogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Niezależnie od tego, ilu uczniów się sprzedało, Fischer nie miała kompletnie nic: na temat Harry'ego Pottera lub zamaskowanego czarodzieja, który sprawiał Ministerstwu tylko kłopoty. Co więcej, Albus bezczelnie wyciągnął z niej informacje, odsłonił karty i zagrał na nosie; sprawił, że wyszła na idiotkę! Ojciec zapewne byłby dumny, gdyby dowiedział się, jak rozegrał tę partyjkę. Myśl to ucieszyła go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

W drodze do dormitorium główkował nad dziwnością tego małego przesłuchania. Byłą jedna rzecz, która nie dawała mu spokoju – po głębszym zastanowieniu, doszedł do wniosku, że Fischer spodziewała się, iż przejrzy jej kłamstwo. Po stwierdzeniu, że wiadomość Srebrnego Czarodzieja jest fałszywa, szybko się pozbierała i od razu zadała mu pytanie o tok myślowy. Z całą pewnością nie chciała sprawdzić jego zdolności dedukcyjnych. Co ona sobie wyobrażała? Czy naprawdę wydawało się jej, że wie coś więcej na temat tych ataków? Próbowała złapać go w pułapkę, żeby przyznał, że notki o tacie nie zostawił Srebrny Czarodziej…

Zaczął szybciej łączyć ze sobą fakty. Serce przyspieszyło swój rytm, gdy jedna wskazówka przyciągała do siebie drugą. Zanim dotarł do lochów, prawie obijał się o ściany, pragnąc znaleźć się w Pokoju Wspólnym.

– Gaunt! – Przejście otworzyło się, wpuszczając go do środka.

Podczas przesłuchania kilkoro uczniów wyszło, ale w gruncie rzeczy, przy stołach siedziały praktycznie te same osoby, co wcześniej. Morrison i Melonie zrezygnowali z szachów na rzecz Eksplodującego Durnia – gry, która najprawdopodobniej nie zaszkodzi niczyjemu ego. Scorpius siedział dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, nadal czytając książkę z tą różnicą, iż był to inny podręcznik.

Zdecydowawszy, że Morrisonowi powie później, kiedy ten nie będzie tak rozproszony, dopadł drugiego przyjaciela.

– Scorpius!

Ten uniósł głowę.

– I jak ci tam poszło? – spytał, przygotowując się do wznowienia nauki.

– Wydaje mi się, że Fischer i Puckerd uważają, że to mój tata jest Srebrnym Czarodziejem! – powiedział bez tchu.

Scorpius zamrugał powoli a potem uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

– Pozwól, że będę szczery, stary. Trochę się z nimi zgadzam.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

**Magia**

* * *

– I poszedł, ten nasz Srebrny Czarodziej! Wydaje mi się, że wyruszył na kolejną misję, by schwytać kilku przestępców! – zaszydził cicho.

Scorpius zmrużył oczy i machnął dłońmi, by strzepnąć z nich kropelki wody.

Była przerwa zimowa a Harry Potter właśnie wyszedł z kuchni. Albus razem z Malfoyem utknął przed zlewem, gdzie myli naczynia bez pomocy magii. W żaden sposób nie zgłosił się na ochotnika, ale przyjaciel tak, albo chcąc go tym zdenerwować, albo podlizać się Ginny.

– Możesz sobie z tego żartować, ile tylko chcesz. – Scorpius energicznie wytarł do sucha talerz. – Co nie zmieni faktu, że spośród tych wszystkich innych możliwości, więcej niż jedna osoba doszła do takiego samego wniosku – praktycznie połowa Ministerstwa, jeśli mam być dokładny.

– Kombinują w ten sposób tylko dlatego, żeby dorwać mojego tatę – odpowiedział, ściskając mocniej nasączoną płynem gąbkę.

– A przyszło ci kiedyś do głowy, że chcą go dorwać, bo rzeczywiście tak myślą?

– Wierz, w co chcesz. – Albus westchnął. – Czy z łaski swojej mógłbyś przestać pucować jeden widelec przez dwadzieścia minut? Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie skończymy nawet do północy…

Do ślubu Lisy Vincent pozostały dwa dni i musiał przyznać, że przerwa świąteczna była bardzo udana. Święta Bożego Narodzenia przebiegły tradycyjnie – przez dom przewinęło się wielu gości, co rusz pytających, jak tam w szkole. Prezenty skrywały w sobie typowy asortyment słodyczy i ciekawych książek, a czasem i nawet najnowszych produktów z rodzinnego sklepu z żartami. Z podarków najbardziej upodobał sobie słodki zbiór poezji, który dostał od Mirry – wiele wierszy zawierało w sobie odniesienia do ich związku, zwłaszcza z początku znajomości. Czytał je każdej nocy, tuż przed zaśnięciem.

– Czy w końcu skończyłeś z tym całym szambem związanym z Waddlesworthem? – Scorpius, niespiesznie, metodycznie wytarł łyżkę.

Albus, zaskoczony tym pytaniem i z namydlonymi dłońmi, wrzucił wypolerowaną na błysk łyżeczkę do brudnego garnka. Zauważywszy głupią pomyłkę, zmarszczył brwi i szybko ją wyjął.

– Że co?

– No, mówię o początku roku. – Scorpius uniósł brew. – Cały czas gadałeś o przyłapaniu Waddleswortha.

– Nie skończyłem z tym. – Albus był zakłopotany. Jakim cudem wypadło mu to z głowy? – Wciąż jestem strasznie ciekawy, co porabiał tamtego dnia na Ulicy Pokątnej. Co więcej, ostatnio gazety praktycznie nic nie piszą na jego temat; ta _cisza_ coś znaczy. Na bank coś kombinuje… Ej, poczekaj no chwilę!

Blondyn spojrzał na niego uważniej.

– Hm?

– Nie myślałeś może, że… Waddlesworth…?

– ...jest Srebrnym Czarodziejem? – Scorpius dokończył zdanie. Na chwilę przestał pucować zastawę. – Nie wiem – wyznał szczerze. – Znaczy się, nigdy go jeszcze nie spotkałem.

– Cóż, ja wręcz przeciwnie – powiedział szybko Albus, gotów zaprzeczyć sam sobie. – I w sumie nie jest tego typu facetem. Mam na myśli to, że podczas Masakry w Hogsmeade zwyczajnie uciekł, gdy jego ochroniarz został wykluczony przez Aresa.

– Teoria obalona. – Scorpius skinął głową. – Poza tym jestem pewien, że kimkolwiek Srebrny Zbawiciel by nie był, to cholernie uzdolniony czarodziej…

– Albo czarownica, cytując Morrisona – dodał, na co obaj zachichotali.

– Wracając do tematu, to sprawia, że człowiek zaczyna się zastanawiać – kontynuował blondyn, gdy się uspokoił. – Ktoś uzdolniony i bardzo odważny. Ciekawe, kto idealnie się wpasowuje…

Albus przewrócił oczami, widząc ten wszechwiedzący uśmieszek na twarzy przyjaciela, a potem opłukał kolejne sztućce.

Kiedy położył się wieczorem do łóżka, spod poduszki wyjął tomik poezji. Gdy przeczytał kilka wierszy, pozwolił sobie na zastanowienie się nad prawdziwą tożsamością Srebrnego Czarodzieja. Po zaledwie kilku publicznych wystąpieniach nastolatek odkrył, że przywiązał się do tej tajemniczej persony: poszukiwanej przez Ministerstwo Magii, wyniesionej na piedestał przez uczniów Hogwartu oraz wzbudzającej strach u członków Zbawienia Różdżek i Mrocznego Sojuszu. Rzeczywiście, kandydatem musiał być ktoś niezwykły, albo ktoś zwyczajnie podatny na nadzwyczajne okoliczności.

Czy Srebrnym Czarodziejem naprawdę mógł być Harry Potter? Ta myśl wprawiła go w niespokojny nastrój; przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniej pozycji. Czuł potrzebę omówienia z kimś tego problemu. Scorpius spał na dole w pokoju gościnnym, więc pogadanka odpadała.

Tata będący Srebrnym Czarodziejem jest czymś mało prawdopodobnym. Z drugiej strony, nieprawdopodobne nie równa się niemożliwemu. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, w przeszłości działy się już o wiele dziwniejsze rzeczy, prawda…?

Leżąc z zamkniętymi oczami, wyobrażał sobie jak mógł wyglądać Sekretny Wybawca. Coś mu się uwidziało, że był to mężczyzna odziany w błyszczącą srebrną szatę z pasującą do niej maską. Oczywiście, wyimaginowana postać posiadała także różdżkę; miotała nią zaklęcia – Albus zwizualizował sobie ich tor lotu. Młot się przewrócił, a bezbronny Waddlesworth uciekł z podkulonym ogonem. Darvy przeleciał przez kilka ścian. W każdej tej sytuacji wygranym był zamaskowany czarodziej, który bez najmniejszego wysiłku unikał zaklęć przeciwników. Nieszczególnie się starając, machnął różdżką (która do złudzenia przypominała tę taty) i pokonał opozycję.

Chwila, moment. Coś się tu nie zgadzało. Ares zwyciężył Młota. Albus pamiętał też aż za dobrze to, że obrażenia Darvy'ego były jego, nieumyślną co prawda, ale jednak, sprawką. O czym to on w ogóle myślał?

Odpływał…

Tak szybko, jak nadszedł sen, trzeba było z rana wstać. Marzenia pomieszały się ze wspomnieniami i fantazjami; stanowiły spektakl z ulubieńcem mediów w roli głównej. Ostatni sen, który Albus zapamiętał był szczególnie niepokojący – Srebrny Czarodziej w końcu zdjął maskę i wtedy tata spojrzał wprost na niego, przykładając palec do ust.

Zdecydował, że zajmie się i tą sprawą. Był z ojcem szczery, więc nie było żadnych przeciwwskazań, by nie podzielić się z nim swoimi, a raczej Scorpiusa, podejrzeniami. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. Poza tym i tak pragnął porozmawiać z tatą. Nie było okazji, by wspomnieć mu o otrzymaniu drugiego tajemniczego listu.

Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że nie będzie na to szansy przynajmniej do czasu wesela. Liczył na trochę prywatności, lecz dzień poprzedzający ślub został w pełni przeznaczony na przygotowania. Mimo że żaden członek rodziny nie miał przypisanej szczególnej roli, zgiełk był niesamowity. Z początku ludzie nie byli wybitnie entuzjastycznie nastawieni. Jamesowi wesele było obojętne, ale gdy dowiedział się, że Morrison nie zaprosił jego dziewczyny, odczuł coś na kształt zawodu. Hugo, zawsze cichy i powściągliwy, wydał z siebie głośny jęk, kiedy okazało się, że jego obecność nie podlega negocjacjom. Najbardziej jednak zaskakująca była reakcja Lily.

– Dlaczego muszę tam być? – Brzmiała, jakby miała trzy lata, a nie trzynaście. – Przecież to przyjaciel Albusa!

– Przecież dogadujesz się z Morrisonem! – krzyknął przez stół wspominany chłopiec, zszokowany tym stwierdzeniem.

– Ano, dogadujemy się – odpowiedziała ostrym tonem. – Co nie znaczy, że jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami. A tak poza tym, to nawet nie jest jego ślub, a starszej siostry. Co do niej, to ty jako jedyny w ogóle widziałeś ją na oczy!

Było w tej argumentacji zbyt dużo prawdy, by naprędce wymyślić dobrą ripostę. Na szczęście, sytuację uratowała mama, która powoli postawiła na stole olbrzymi kociołek.

– Morrison jest przyjacielem rodziny, a to oznacza, że jego bliscy także. Pojedziemy na to wesele. – Ginny uniosła brew. – Poza tym, to świetna wymówka, by ładnie się ubrać. Nie widziałaś sukienki, którą dla ciebie wybraliśmy?

Lily się obruszyła, a Albus wiedział, co jest sednem problemu. W rzeczywistości siostrze wcale nie chodziło o jakieś osobiste animozje, czy niechęć do formalnych spotkań, a o przymus strojenia się. Rose, która także siedziała przy stole, dumnie otarła serwetką usta.

– O nic się nie martw, Lily. Pomogę ci się przygotować. Uwierz mi, chłopcy będą się za tobą oglądać.

– Och, z całą pewnością nie… – Harry zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, ale nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, gdyż żona przerwała mu wpół zdania.

– A skoro mówimy o odpowiedniej odzieży, Scorpiusie, twoi rodzice przysłali ci garnitur. Wygląda naprawdę wspaniale. Tobie też kupiliśmy nowy, Albusie.

Chłopiec skinął głową i godzinę później uznał, że jest usatysfakcjonowany mugolskim ubraniem – standardowym garniturem z białym krawatem. Koszula, którą miał założyć pod spód była jasnoszmaragdowa – zdaniem mamy, pasowała do jego oczu i idealnie podkreślała ślizgońską naturę.

Nauka tego, co miał na sobie nie była jednak najtrudniejsza. Największym wyzwaniem okazało się opowiadanie rodzicom (zwłaszcza mamie), jaka jest rodzina Morrisona. Z racji tego, iż początkowo nie chciała uczestniczyć w weselu i nie miała o czym na nim rozmawiać, by poszerzyć swoją wiedzę, praktycznie zaczęła przeprowadzać z nim wywiad, co do których przyzwyczaił go hogwardzki Mistrz Eliksirów.

– A pan młody – o ile dobrze pamiętam, Mike? – w jaki sposób zarabia na życie? Większość mugoli to pracownicy biurowi.

– Mike czaruje – odpowiedział Albus, z trudem powstrzymując rechot.

– Słucham?

– Miałem na myśli, że… no, sama wiesz, on para się magią.

Inne pytania sprawiły, że całkowicie utknął w kwestii wyjaśnień. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jakie przystawki mogłaby przynieść na wesele matka, ani gdzie powinna zakupić odpowiednie prezenty – były to dwa problemy, które należało rozstrzygnąć w najbliższym czasie.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, mamo! – odpowiedział, zirytowany, gdy zapytała go, czy młoda para ma zamiar wyprowadzić się z rodzinnego domu, i czy będą potrzebowali jakichś tradycyjnych niemagicznych urządzeń. Albus upierał się, że nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia. Jeżeli bliscy Morrisona są podobni do Potterów i Weasleyów, wartościowość upominków będzie zupełnie nieistotna. Z drugiej strony, nie miał żadnej pewności, czy siostra przyjaciela jest taka sama.

Poranna podróż zapoczątkowana została przez grupkę stłoczoną wokół kominka. Albus, z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, ustawił się w kolejce – mężczyźni otrzymali zadanie dźwigania bagaży – i patrzył, jak tata szykuje garnuszek z musztardowym proszkiem, którego miał okazję oglądać kilka tygodni temu w biurze pani dyrektor.

– Naprawdę potrzebujemy Insta-Fiuu? – spytał ściszonym głosem, podczas gdy wszyscy inni skupiali się na ustawieniu.

Ojciec wzruszył ramionami.

– Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by z niego skorzystać. Insta-Fiuu bardzo ułatwia podróż, a myślę, że to nam sporo pomoże.

Pomysł użycia specjalnego proszku, żeby bezpiecznie wylądować u Morrisona, rozbudził zainteresowanie Albusa. Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, zadał kolejne pytanie.

– Czy wesele będzie jakoś magicznie zabezpieczone? Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Co z przyjęciem?

– Szczegóły uzgodniliśmy listownie z mamą Morrisona. Zdecydowaną większość gości stanowić będą mugole, a więc musimy to uszanować. Ślub odbywa się w ładnym hotelu, a przyjęcie na najwyższym piętrze. Wokół całego miejsca będą rozmieszczone zaklęcia i uroki ochronne. Mugole nic nie zauważą, a wszyscy będziemy bezpieczni.

– Postawiłeś tylko na zaklęcia? – zapytał, trochę zirytowany. Nie spodziewał się, by wydarzyło się coś złego, ale jednocześnie był bardzo zdziwiony tym, że tata wyrusza gdzieś z całą rodziną bez dodatkowego zabezpieczenia.

Wujek Ron, stojący za nimi, zachichotał cicho.

– Nie musisz się tak martwić, Al – powiedział i żartobliwie szturchnął chłopca w ramię. – Zaklęcia wystarczą – także są niebezpieczne. Będziemy tam wszyscy: ja, moja żona, twoi rodzice. Uwierz, obronę to mamy na najlepszym poziomie. Pozwól, że powiem ci coś tak w sekrecie. – Pochylił się do przodu i ściszył głos. – Z Hermioną czuję się o wiele bezpieczniej niż z jakimkolwiek innym Aurorem, nawet z twoim ukochanym staruszkiem. – Wyprostował się i błysnął uśmiechem. – Bez obrazy, Harry.

– Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział z roztargnieniem mężczyzna, wrzucając proszek do kominka. – Okej, ustawcie się! – zawołał głośno. – Adres to North Ford Road 715. Trochę ciężko wymówić to wyraźnie, więc nie spieszcie się i…

– Wiemy, jak się to wymawia, tato! – James przewrócił oczami.

– Nie wątpię, że _ty_ akurat potrafisz – odpowiedział starszemu synowi ojciec. – Aż za dobrze. – Odwrócił się do kominka. – Okej. Może pójdziesz pierwsza, Gin?

Mama przetarła szlak a zaraz po niej w ogień weszła Lily. Następnie przyszła kolej na Rose. Albus uważał, że to śmieszne, bo to on dźwigał ciężkie torby i desperacko marzył, żeby móc je postawić na ziemi; mimo to cierpliwie czekał na swoją kolejkę i nie narzekał. Z zamkniętymi oczami, poszedł za Scorpiusem, mocno ściskając bagaże. Znajome uczucie wirowania w nicości sprawiło, iż żołądek prawie że wywrócił mu się na drugą stronę. Kiedy uderzył stopami o twarde podłoże, uniósł powieki i zamrugał, od razu koncentrując się na otoczeniu.

Nigdy wcześniej nie był w takim miejscu, ale musiał przyznać, że mieszkanie wyglądało całkiem normalnie. Stał w salonie, który był tak duży, że przywodził nastolatkowi na myśl rozmiar tradycyjnego mugolskiego domu. Oczywiście, był udekorowany odpowiednio do okazji.

Na najdalszej ścianie wisiał pojedynczy obraz przedstawiający jakąś gładką powierzchnię, a na kilku szafkach stały oprawione w małe ramki zdjęcia dzieci i niemowląt (Albus był pewien, że byli to Morrison i Lisa – oczywiście w różnym wieku). Beżowy, najprawdopodobniej mający swe lata, dywan był praktycznie niewidoczny wśród ustawionych wokół brązowych, wygodnych kanap i krzeseł. Telewizor wbudowany był w fantazyjną, nowocześnie wyglądającą szafeczkę, znajdującą się pod ścianą po lewej, najbliżej drzwi. Było to drugie mieszkanie, w którym widział ten sprzęt elektroniczny – pierwsze należało do wujka Dudleya, który wydawał się ubóstwiać to pudełko bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego.

Albus czuł się niezręcznie, stercząc tak w domu Morrisona, bez towarzystwa jakiegokolwiek domownika. Scorpius także wrósł w ziemię, wciąż mając na ramieniu torby. Najwidoczniej również nie wiedział, dlaczego byli tutaj sami.

Nie minęła chwila, gdy kominek błysnął i z ognia wyskoczył James.

– Hej, a gdzie są wszy… Łał, niezły telewizor.

– Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał Scorpius, ale wtedy, jak na zawołanie, do salonu weszła Melonie Grue.

– Cześć wam! – powiedziała promiennie. – Połóżcie rzeczy tutaj, o właśnie. O, a te to wezmę…

Zachowując się tak, jakby doskonale znała plan tego mieszkania, poprowadziła ich przez ciasną jadalnię, która wyglądała na rzadko używaną, do kuchni, która była o wiele bardziej interesująca niż salon. Tapeta była jasnoniebieska z kwiatowym wzorem; także wyglądała na trochę zaniedbaną.

Podchodząc do sprawy rzeczowo, co ostatnio zdarzało się często, Albus rozejrzał się po urządzeniach, które znał z mieszkania Dursleyów bądź z Mugoloznawstwa. Dostrzegł jakby poobijany, zajmujący większą część małego kuchennego blatu toster, wyglądającą na ciężką i stojącą na półce srebrną mikrofalówkę, a nawet zmywarkę, która sprawiała wrażenie uszkodzonej. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że w kuchni znajdowali się ludzie.

Ginny, Lily i Rose stłoczyły się na środku, co rusz przyglądając się przeróżnym sprzętom. Albus zmarszczył brwi i zastanowił się, gdzie jest Morrison lub ktokolwiek z jego rodziny – jakby nie patrzeć zostawili gości samych sobie.

– Jak… jak długo już tu jesteś? – zapytał Melonie, która zachowywała się bardzo swobodnie.

– Od kilku dni. – Dziewczyna podeszła do mlecznobiałej lodówki i wyjęła z niej jakiś gazowany napój. – Morrison i Mirra są na górze – dodała szybko.

– Że co? – Albus uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

– Mirra tu jest – powtórzyła stanowczo Melonie. – Przyjechała dzisiaj i zaproponowała Morrisonowi pomoc w sprzątaniu. Też powinniście do nich dołączyć. Obiecałam, że będę tutaj, by witać gości.

– Zostanę na dole – zakomunikowała wszem wobec Rose. Niebezpieczną nutę w jej głosie zarejestrowali tylko Albus i Scorpius, którzy postawili torby na podłodze, po czym wymienili znaczące spojrzenia i wyszli z kuchni.

Skierowali się na schody a po drodze przyglądali się mijanym zdjęciom. Na większości z nich była Lisa, co z małym zaskoczeniem zauważył Potter. Niemniej jednak Morrison także przewijał się często. Choć ledwo miał czas przyzwyczaić się do nowego image'u przyjaciela, ten na fotografii wyglądał inaczej: nie miał zarysu wąsika nad górną wargą i głupkowatego uśmiechu na rozmarzonej twarzy. Na zdjęciach był wyraźnie spięty, co było dodatkowo spotęgowane tym, iż mugolski aparat nie zachowywał ruchu postaci. Albus wiedział, że nie powinien mówić o tym głośno, ale na żadnym nie widział mężczyzny, który mógłby być ojcem przyjaciela.

Wchodząc po schodach, usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk kominka.

– W kuchni! – krzyknął do członka rodziny, który akurat przybył. Chciał mu oszczędzić poczucia odizolowania i niepokoju, którego sam wcześniej doświadczył. Podniesienie głosu zawiadomiło innych o jego obecności.

Mirra czekała na szczycie schodów.

– Spóźniłeś się – powiedziała wprost. – Prawie skończyliśmy.

– W takim razie wygląda na to, że przybyłem idealnie na czas…

Dziewczyna była ubrana w niecodzienny strój – dawał on mylne wrażenie. Dzięki grubym rękawicom i fartuszkowi bardziej kojarzyła się z gotowaniem niż ze sprzątaniem. Komplet uzupełniały buty, które sprawiały wrażenie podróżniczych, idealnych wręcz na wyprawy w góry. Albus wbił w nią wzrok, zaintrygowany, pozwalając tym samym, by to Scorpius wypowiedział kolejne zdanie.

– Czy to wszystko jest, aby na pewno konieczne?

– Tu jest obrzydliwie – odpowiedziała cicho, ze skromnością akceptując szybki pocałunek w policzek od Albusa.

– Słyszałem! – Morrison podbiegł do nich. Na twarzy miał wielki wyszczerz. – Strasznie się cieszę, że daliście radę przyjechać!

Vincent nie wyglądał na tak dobrze przygotowanego do sprzątania jak Mirra, co nie zmienia faktu, że najprawdopodobniej sporo przeszedł. Tradycyjne mugolskie ubranie – jeansy i luźną niebieską koszulkę – pokryte miał kurzem i czymś, co przypominało jakieś oleiste plamy. Albusowi przebiegło przez myśl, że przyjaciel czuje się nadzwyczaj swobodnie w tym stroju, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że zapewne zawsze się tak ubiera.

– Pozwólcie, że trochę was oprowadzę. – Morrison odwrócił się na pięcie i mijając Mirrę, poprowadził ich przez korytarz na piętrze.

– Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? – Scorpius od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. – Powinniśmy byli przyjechać dopiero jutro. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego wszyscy mamy sprzą…

– Ech. – Domownik machnął dłonią, przerywając tę wypowiedź. – Mike – ten koleś, za którego wychodzi moja siostra – zaprosił do nas swoją rodzinkę na kolację, a więc nie mogło się obyć bez dzisiejszego sprzątania. Co więcej, chcieliśmy wcześniej oprowadzić chociaż garstkę gości. Och, i najważniejsze – nie wszyscy wiedzą, że przy pomocy różdżek umiemy transmutować ludzi w żaby, więc nie mówimy nic na temat magii. Jeżeli ktoś was zapyta, chodzimy do normalnej mugolskiej publicznej szkoły; trzeba jeszcze pomyśleć o dobrej nazwie. Jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa. – Morrison spojrzał wprost na Albusa. – Wszyscy twoi krewni, którzy są wystarczająco dorośli, by skończyć już szkołę, są pośrednikami handlowymi. Przekaż wiadomość dalej.

To małe podsumowanie sporo tłumaczyło, ale chłopiec miał co innego w głowie.

– Więc Melonie jest tutaj od kilku dni, tak?

Przyjaciel nic nie odpowiedział, ale za to szerzej się uśmiechnął. Zaprowadził ich do przytulnego pokoju na końcu korytarza i zapalił światło.

Już na pierwszy rzut oka było wiadomo, że to pokój Morrisona. Niebieska ściana była cała poobklejana w różnorodne sportowe plakaty, przez co sprawiała wrażenie wielobarwnej. Całe pomieszczenie odwzorowywało osobność właściciela – stanowiło połączenie niemagicznej młodości i czarodziejskiego statusu. Jedna ściana oblepiona była ruchomymi obrazami mioteł i ruchomymi kolizjami, zaś druga zdjęciami sportu na lodzie, który – jak Albus wiedział – nazywał się hokej. Podłoga była tak bardzo zagracona, że Morrison, aby przejść przez pokój, musiał za każdym razem pokonywać prawdziwy tor przeszkód: porozrzucane ubrania, czasopisma i pogniecione papierzyska stanowiły jedną czwartą wszystkiego. Gdzieniegdzie leżały także mugolskie płyty CD a jedna nawet była w odtwarzaczu. Łóżko wydawało się o wiele za małe, jak na rozmiary przyjaciela, ale być może było to jedynie wrażenie optyczne spowodowane wielkim stosem leżących na nim poduszek i koców. Podsumowując: bajzel nie z tej ziemi.

– Witajcie. – Morrison zadarł wysoko głowę z dumnym wyrazem twarzy. Rozłożył szeroko ręce. – Witajcie w moim królestwie!

– To najgorzej wyglądający pokój, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem, stary – powiedział beznamiętnie Scorpius, na co domownik zgarbił się i spuścił głowę.

– Aa, cokolwiek. I tak mieszkam tu tylko przez trzy miesiące w roku…

– No właśnie, więc jakim cudem jest taki zagracony?

Zanim Vincent zdążył odpowiedzieć, z dołu dobiegł ich dźwięk przybycia następnej osoby – nie z kominka; był to dźwięk otwierania drzwi wejściowych. Albus czuł się trochę nieswojo. Dziwnie było stać w pokoju Morrisona, bez formalnego przywitania się z jego rodziną. Jeszcze dziwaczniej było myśleć o nieubłaganie zbliżających się wielkimi krokami interakcjach.

– Morrison! – zawołała najprawdopodobniej matka przyjaciela. – Zejdź tutaj i przedstaw nas znajomym!

– Idę, mamo! – odkrzyknął chłopiec, ale nie podjął żadnego wysiłku, żeby faktycznie to zrobić. Zamiast tego zwyczajnie stał sobie dalej. – Widzicie te pisemka? – kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Jest w nich masę dobrych wskazówek dotyczących zdrowia, naprawdę świetne rzeczy…

– Morrison!

– No idę! – odkrzyknął ponownie, a potem znowu odwrócił się do przyjaciół.

– Stary, może powinieneś… – zaczął Scorpius, ale szybko mu przerwano.

– Również: zabawny fakt. Jeżeli rzeczywiście się golisz, to włosy odrastają szybciej i szczecina jest twardsza. Gdzieś na dole tej kupki mam genialny magazyn na ten temat. Wiem, że wielu facetów twierdzi, że to nieprawda, ale taki jeden naukowiec mówi, że…

– Morrisonie Ruth* Vincencie! – ryknęła pani domu, na co chłopiec nawet nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego sprawiał wrażenie nieźle przestraszonego.

– Ruth? – zapytali równocześnie Albus i Scorpius, z całych sił walcząc z potrzebą wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

– Nawet nie wiedziałem, że masz jakieś drugie imię… – kontynuował Potter.

– Tak miała na imię moja praciotka! – Morrison był czerwony niczym burak. Praktycznie wypchnął przyjaciół na korytarz. – Idziemy, mamo! – krzyknął i tym razem rzeczywiście zadbał o to, żeby tak się stało.

Dzień zdecydowanie należał do najdziwniejszych w całym życiu Albusa. Michael, przyszły pan młody (który prosił, by nazywać go „Mikiem"), przyszedł wieczorem na umówioną kolację z narzeczoną i swoimi rodzicami. Okazał się całkiem miły, co nie zmieniło faktu, iż był jednym z najbardziej ekscentrycznych mugoli, jakich chłopiec kiedykolwiek poznał. Miał długie słomkowe włosy, a bulwiasty nos upodabniał go do klauna; był dość blady i żylasty, przez co nie wyglądał na całkiem zdrowego. Serdeczny śmiech zrekompensował fizyczne niedoskonałości – całe szczęście, że był wesołym facetem; co chwilę chichotał. Ponadto, tak jak Albus oczekiwał, na okrągło chciał wykonywać magiczne sztuczki.

– Czy… to twoja karta? – Mike pstryknął palcami i zadowolony, spotkał się z aplauzem, gdy Ślizgon ponownie skinął głową.

– Czyż on nie jest niesamowity? – zapytała w przestrzeń Lisa Vincent, klaszcząc o wiele bardziej żywiołowo, niż wszystkie inne siedzące przy stole dziewczęta. Gdy przestała, poprawiła włosy. Albus zauważył ciekawą zależność: kiedy w grę wchodziło chwalenie jej narzeczonego, stawała się bardziej rozmowna – w innym wypadku często zerkała na telefon i szybko wciskała małe guziczki, co rusz pisząc jakąś wiadomość.

– Och, z całą pewnością! – zapewnił kobietę wujek Ron, klaszcząc entuzjastycznie i gorączkowo rozglądając się po innych gościach. Ewidentnie był zakłopotany. – Widzieliście to, dzieciaki? – Uśmiechnął się nerwowo. – Zrób jeszcze jedną sztuczkę! – rzucił do Mike'a.

Zanim obiad został podany, czarodzieje zobaczyli prawdziwy arsenał magicznych numerów. Albus, dopiero gdy ujrzał je na własne oczy, uwierzył, że były one możliwe bez użycia różdżki. Karty przelatywały przez okna, monety tajemniczo znikały, a magik nawet unosił się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Widząc to, wujek Ron zapiszczał tak głośno, że ciocia Hermiona aż zapytała go, czy aby nie potrzebuje zmiany pieluszki. Zarumieniony i zażenowany Albus przez większość czasu siedział z Mirrą, podczas gdy rodzina w niewerbalny sposób naśmiewała się z tego, iż trzymał się z dziewczyną za rękę. Zanim zabrali się za pałaszowanie posiłku, chłopiec był już przyzwyczajony do dziwaczności rodziny przyjaciela. Niemniej jednak nic nie mogło go przygotować na to, co wydarzyło się w trakcie jedzenia.

– Puree ziemniaczane, czy mógłbyś przysunąć się do mnie obok mojego bezwartościowego syna? Och, to znaczy, Morrison – czy mógłbyś podać mi tłuczone ziemniaki?

Zaśmiali się tylko ci, którzy rozumieli to niecodzienne poczucie humoru. Mama przyjaciela także zachichotała. Potter z otwartymi ustami patrzył, jak ten żartobliwie rzucił w rodzicielkę kilkoma fasolkami szparagowymi.

Inną ciekawostką było to, że przy stole na okrągło ktoś mówił. Zawsze. Albus przypomniał sobie obiad, który jadł razem z rodziną Malfoyów – pomyślał wtedy, że pełna napięcia cisza i gorzka atmosfera były bardzo niezręczne. Po dziesięciu minutach biesiadowania z Vincentami doszedł do wniosku, iż w tym domu jest kompletnie inaczej.

Podczas gdy rodzina Scorpiusa wydawała się dążyć do pogłębiania wzajemnej niechęci względem siebie, ta Morrisona funkcjonowała wręcz terapeutycznie – najwidoczniej uważali oni, że raz na jakiś czas należy pozwolić sobie na więcej. W pewnym momencie Lisa nazywała swojego brata „głupim siurakiem", co samo w sobie było szokujące, ale potem włożyła tyle wysiłku w jego dalszą żartobliwą deprecjację, że finalnie było to aż oszałamiające. Nawet Mike i jego rodzice, choć nie wnosili za wiele do rozmowy, wydawali się przyzwyczajeni do takiego obrotu spraw. Melonie także nieszczególnie się udzielała. Na rodzinę Albusa więc spadło zadania stabilizacji i podtrzymywania konwersacji.

– Hm, Mike? – W tle było słychać historię, jakoby Lisa urodziła się z ogonem. – To, co potrafisz, to całkiem fajne sztuczki. Jak się ich nauczyłeś?

– Diabeł tkwi w szczegółach, Ron. – Uśmiechną się szatańsko mugol. – Czarodziej nie wyjawia wszystkim swoich sekretów – magiczna otoczka znikłaby, gdybym coś wytłumaczył.

– Ach, tak. Oczywiście, w pełni to rozumiem – odpowiedział wujek. – Zastanawia mnie jednak to, jak ktoś podchodzi do tematu nauki…

– Panie Potter? – Mama Mike'a spojrzała na Harry'ego. Rozwichrzone włosy zasłaniały jej czoło. – Słyszałam, że ma pan smykałkę do interesów i dobrze się orientuje w zawiłościach finansowych.

– Proszę mi mówić po imieniu – odpowiedział uprzejmie tata. – Tak, można to tak ująć. Wolałbym nie rozmawiać na temat mojej pracy, chyba że to konieczne…

– Nie rozumiem tego! – Wujek Ron uciął wszystkie pomniejsze konwersacje. – Jakim cudem można wyciągnąć akurat tę kartę, którą podpisałem? Pismo i wszystko inne się zgadzało, to była _ta sama_! Naprawdę fenome…

– Daj już spokój, tato! – zaśmiał się siedzący obok mężczyzny Hugo.

– Scorpiusie? – Mike odwrócił się do blondwłosego gościa. – Słyszałem, że jesteś jednym z najlepszych uczniów w całej klasie. Wyróżniasz się w czymś szczególnym? Jak chodziłem do szkoły, to byłem prawdziwym orłem z matematyki, ale za to kiepsko pisałem wypracowania…

– Hm, tak po prawdzie, to jestem troszkę wszechstronny…

Utrzymanie w tajemnicy magicznej tożsamości przed niczego niepodejrzewającymi mugolami okazało się stosunkowo łatwe, a Albus był bardzo tym ucieszony zwłaszcza pod koniec kolacji. Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale Morrison zasługiwał na zdecydowanie większy kredyt zaufania – nieprosto jest, ot tak sobie przyswoić czarodziejski styl życia. Oczywiście, już wcześniej wiedział, że Vincent jest przyzwyczajony do niemagicznego otoczenia, ale gdzieś tam przyjąć to do wiadomości, a zobaczyć na własne oczy, to dwie różne sprawy. Powinien zwrócić większą uwagę na pozaszkolne życie przyjaciela.

– Było przepyszne. – Ciocia Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w podziękowaniu za posiłek. Przez stół przebiegł szmer zgody.

– Mam nadzieję, że zmieścisz się jutro w suknię ślubną, Lis – powiedział Morrison, po czym odchylił się na krześle i poklepał się po brzuchu. – Byłaby wielka szkoda, gdybyśmy musieli tak na ostatnią chwilę zwracać się o poprawki, bo trochę ci się schudło…

Goście zachichotali, a Albus rozejrzał się wokół, niepewny, czy powinien się z tego śmiać. Lisa chwyciła oparcie krzesła brata i odsunęła je gwałtownie, przez co chłopak krzyknął w oczekiwaniu na upadek, który finalnie nie nastąpił. Przez tłum przebiegł kolejny rechot, a potem przyszedł czas na położenie się do łóżek.

– Okej, zyskamy kilka pokoi – ogłosiła mama Morrisona, kiedy goście zbierali się grupkach do spania. – O ile trochę się ściśniemy. Chłopcy, nie będzie wam przeszkadzać, jak będziecie razem? – zapytała Ślizgonów, którzy zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

Rodzice Albusa ulokowani zostali w pojemnej piwnicy, zaś Mike z rodziną opuścił mieszkanie Morrisona (zapewne następnym razem zobaczą go dopiero na ślubnym kobiercu), dzięki czemu wszyscy mieli więcej miejsca, niż początkowo zakładano. Melonie, Rose, Lily i Mirra wylądowały w jednym pokoju – Rose bardzo się oburzyła, zaś Mirra z trudem to zignorowała. Hugo i James nie mieli żadnych obiekcji, by przespać się razem w salonie.

Albus pierwszy położył się do łóżka. Scorpius i Morrison wciąż byli w łazience i myli zęby, kiedy kątem oka zarejestrował jakiś ruch przy drzwiach.

– Wyglądasz na umordowanego, dzieciaku – powiedział cicho tata, na co chłopiec skinął tylko głową. – Zdobyłeś miłych przyjaciół. – Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju Morrisona. Skupił się na śpiworach, których mieli używać goście. – Niechlujnych, ale miłych.

– Nie oczekiwałem akurat takich, ale nie mam nic przeciwko. Co tam? – zapytał, będąc bardziej niż pewnym, że tacie chodzi coś po głowie; musiał być powód tych sekretnych odwiedzin.

– Chciałem ci podziękować – wyznał ojciec.

Albus zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

– Za co?

Tata lekko się uśmiechnął i spojrzał przez ramię, czy nikt nie kręci się w pobliżu; wciąż słyszeli cieknący w łazience kran.

– Chciałem ci to powiedzieć już jakiś czas temu, ale coś mi podpowiedziało, że dzisiejsza noc będzie do tego najlepsza. Chciałem podziękować za wszystko – za Puckerda i stałą czujność.

Dziwnie było widzieć tatę tak spokojnego. Typowe przeprosiny miały zazwyczaj miejsce pod koniec kłótni lub w momencie ujawnienia gorzkich żalów, uczuć, rozczarowań bądź uraz. Te sprawiały wrażenie pogodnych – pogodnych i zupełnie niepotrzebnych.

– Ża… żaden problem. – Albus nie był pewien, co powinien jeszcze powiedzieć. Była jedna rzecz – w zasadzie to komiczne oskarżenie – ale nie mógł się zmusić, by wspomnieć o tym i zrujnować tę chwilę.

Tata wydawał się akceptować takie zakończenie rozmowy. Kran został zakręcony i mężczyzna odwrócił się do wyjścia.

– Prześpij się, Al; wypocznij. Przed nami wielki dzień. Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc – odpowiedział, lekko zdenerwowany.

Harry opuścił pokój, zanim Morrison i Scorpius wyszli z łazienki.

* * *

* Imię Ruth może być nadane zarówno chłopcu, jak i dziewczynce – w żeńskim wariancie nie odmienia się przez przypadki

* * *

**NOTKA NA ZAKOŃCZENIE:** Wakacje, moi drodzy. Okres urlopowy. Jest ciepło, ciężko się oddycha w tych zaduchu, a wiatru nie ma, żeby trochę się ochłodzić. W sierpniu rozpoczyna mi się urlop w pracy, a że nigdzie nie wyjeżdżam, bo oszczędzam pieniążki na remont mieszkania, wtedy sobie klapnę i cosik przetłumaczę. Ważna więc informacja: kolejne rozdziały "47 dni na Zmianę" i "Albusa..." ukażą się pierwszego września. Miłego odpoczynku!


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTKA WSTĘPNA: **Witajcie po wakacjach. Mam nadzieję, że sobie wypoczęliście oraz jesteście zwarci i gotowi do działania. Oddaję w wasze ręce rozdział dwunasty. Dobrnęliśmy do połowy opowiadania. Co o nim sądzicie?

* * *

**Rozdział 12**

**Srebrny Czarodziej**

* * *

Poranek dla Albusa przyszedł o wiele za wcześnie. Kakofonia*, która go przywitała, była niczym w porównaniu do zapachu przypalonego śniadania, a niekończące się szaleńcze kuksańce w bok przypominały mu, że spędził noc w mieszkaniu Morrisona Vincenta.

– Wstań, wstań, wstań! – Przyjaciel trykał go raz za razem, jęcząc przy tym żałośnie.

– No wstaję, wstaję! – Albus pokręcił się trochę w miejscu, przeciągnął i wyczołgał ze śpiwora. – Którą mamy godzinę?

– Musimy się pospieszyć. Godzina do wyjścia.

– Że tylko godzinę?!

Kiedy trochę się pozbierawszy, opuścił pokój, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był jedynym rozczochranym, a co ważniejsze, uświadomił sobie, że nie on jeden nauczył się pojęcia upływu czasu. Pierwszą osobą, która przywitała go na korytarzu była Mirra.

– Nie śmiej się – wychrypiała.

– Nie robię tego! – Albus pokręcił przecząco głową i wyszczerzył na widok różowej koszuli nocnej dziewczyny. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej z tak pomierzwionymi włosami, ale też z drugiej strony nigdy nie spotykali się o tak wczesnej godzinie, by mogło się to zdarzyć. Oczy miała zapadnięte, a ciemne włosy tak splątane, że rozczesywanie ich niewątpliwie będzie bolesnym doświadczeniem.

– Nie patrz na mnie! Wyglądam koszmarnie! – Odwróciła głowę.

– Okej, nie ma sprawy. – Uśmiechnął się żartobliwie, za co otrzymał wesołe pacnięcie w ramię.

– Koniec zamieszania. – Dobiegł ich z dołu schodów głos Harry'ego. – Chodźcie zjeść śniadanie. Ubierzecie się potem.

Tata sprawiał wrażenie spiętego i Albus zrozumiał, że nie jest zadowolony z pośpiechu. W przeciwieństwie do Potterów rodzina Vincentów nie miała nic przeciwko temu.

– Nie musisz aż tak pałaszować, kochanie – powiedziała mama Morrisona do Scorpiusa, gdy ten prawie udusił się jajkiem.

– Czy… czy nie będziemy spóźnieni? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem.

– Ślub nie odbędzie się beze mnie – odpowiedziała mu Lisa ze wzrokiem utkwionym w pudełku płatków śniadaniowych. Scorpius zamrugał, zdezorientowany, nie spodziewając się od niej odpowiedzi.

Dla Albusa szybko stało się jasne, że rodzina Morrisona była jeszcze mniej zorganizowana niż jego własna. Wyglądało na to, że nie przejmują się upływem czasu i decydują się nie spieszyć, nawet nie sprawdzając godziny na zegarku. Co zaskakujące, wydawali się nie wiedzieć szczególnie dużo o weselu, mimo iż tak aktywnie uczestniczyli w jego przygotowaniach.

– Czekaj, że jak to nie wiesz, dokąd w ogóle jedziemy? – zapytała Morrisona Melonie, kiedy usiedli na kanapie w salonie. Chłopak wciąż miał na siebie piżamę i zaczynał cicho pochrapywać.

– To nie tak. Wiemy, jak ta miejscówka się nazywa i tak dalej. Po prostu nie mamy pojęcia, jak się tam dostać.

– Więc… jednak nie jedziemy? – spytał Hugo.

– Oczywiście, że jedziemy – prychnął Morrison. – W aucie zadzwonimy do Mike'a i zapytamy go o drogę.

– Ach…

Większą część poranka Albus spędził w towarzystwie Mirry, czekając, aż wszyscy się przygotują. Priorytetem było sprawdzenie, jak minęła jej noc.

– Jak było w pokoju z Rose? – zapytał, kiedy znaleźli się w zagraconym pokoju ulubionego domownika.

– Śpimy w jednym dormitorium, prawda?

– Cóż, no tak. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Chodzi mi o to, że wczoraj zostałyście trochę ściśnięte.

Mirra westchnęła.

– Rose poszła od razu do łóżka, więc ja także.

Albus zmarszczył brwi. Presja wywierana przez Lance'a wciąż niezmiernie mu ciążyła, a przez wszechobecne napięcie i on zrobił się trochę niespokojny. Czy dziewczyny naprawdę zamierzały całkowicie przestać ze sobą rozmawiać?

– Minęły już ponad dwa miesiące – zauważył.

– Umiem liczyć, Al.

– Wiem, tak tylko mówię…

Potrzeba było więcej niż godziny, by sprawy w końcu zaczęły ruszać do przodu. Młodszym kazano się ubrać i okazało się, że mężczyźni byli szybsi od kobiet. Morrison miał na sobie brązowy garnitur idealnie pasujący typowemu adwokatowi, chociaż dobrze komponował się z jego czupryną. Scorpius przywdział czerń i przylizał włosy, aby nadać im ekstremalnie gładki wygląd, tak bardzo niepasujący do reszty gości. Albus był zadowolony z tradycyjnego garnituru i zielonej koszuli.

Gdy dziewczyny się pokazały, każda wyglądała inaczej. Melonie upięła włosy w kok, który bardzo jej pasował. Zdecydowała się także na odcień brązu, by dopasować się strojem do Morrisona, co sprawiło, że Albus poczuł się zawstydzony. Dopóki Mirra nie pójdzie w zieleń, nie będą komplementarni.

Nie zrobiła tego. Zeszła po schodach, mając na sobie lśniącą szarą sukienkę bez ramiączek, wspaniale podkreślającą duże, śliczne oczy. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy odwróciła się do niego. Wtedy zobaczył, że wyprostowane włosy swobodnie opadały jej na plecy.

– Wyglądasz przepięknie – powiedział, gdy się do siebie zbliżyli.

– Ty też nie wyglądasz najgorzej. – Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

Rose zeszła razem z Lily. Weasley miała na sobie szkarłatną sukienkę o niemal identycznym kroju co Mirra – zdaniem Albusa niezbyt pasowała do kręconych rudych włosów. Scorpius uważał zupełnie inaczej – sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zaraz mógł zemdleć. Nawet się nad tym długo nie zastanawiając, Al doszedł do wniosku, że nie miało to wiele wspólnego z rzeczywistym wyglądem dziewczyny, a z uczuciami, jakie żywi do niej przyjaciel.

Lily także odziana była w czerwień, ale nie włożyła ani grama wysiłku w upięcie włosów czy pomalowanie się – stanowiła przeciwieństwo koleżanek. Jej twarz wyrażała dwie rzeczy: bezmierne znudzenie i niezainteresowanie.

– W porządku! Jesteśmy gotowi do drogi! – zakomunikował głośno tata. Spojrzawszy na niego, Albus zauważył, że podobnie jak on, mężczyzna miał na sobie standardowy garnitur ze szmaragdową koszulą. Mama z kolei włożyła zieloną sukienkę.

To, że Harry organizował cały wyjazd, było co najmniej dziwaczne, ale gdyby zajmowała się tym matka Morrisona, nie dotarliby na miejsce przed jutrzejszym obiadem. Zmieścili się w trzech samochodach. W pierwszym usiedli Vincentowie i Melonie, w drugim Weasleyowie z Lily, a w trzecim Potterowie ze Scorpiusem.

Wyglądało na to, że tylko dzięki wskazówkom Mike'a nie zgubili się po drodze. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że podróż bardzo się dłużyła – pierwsze auto często się zatrzymywało. Najpierw okazało się, że pani Vincent zapomniała napełnić baku, a wkrótce potem Lisa i Morrison musieli skorzystać z toalety. Po tych dwóch krótkich przystankach chłopiec dodatkowo zgłodniał (podobno z powodu zbliżającego się ślubu), dlatego też jego mama zatrzymała się, by zakupić małą przekąskę. Przez ten cały czas Albus zastanawiał się, czy Mike nie sterczy pod ołtarzem, dumając nad tym, czy aby nie został wystawiony.

Gdy w końcu zaparkowali pod wielkim hotelem, Ślizgon westchnął z ulgi. Rozgorączkowany poranek sprawił, że chciał mieć ten romans jak najszybciej z głowy. Kiedy minęli drzwi wejściowe, panna młoda została porwana przez swoją mamę, a Albus stanął pośrodku sali, w której miała się odbyć ceremonia.

– Tu jest przepięknie!

Nie dało się nie zgodzić ze stwierdzeniem Mirry.

Potter w całym swoim życiu był na wielu weselach, ale praktycznie żadnego nie pamiętał. Gdy był młodszy, zdarzył się taki czas, kiedy rodzina powiększała się praktycznie z godziny na godzinę. Przez to, że wspomnienia były dość niewyraźne i rozmyte, tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak przebiega taka ceremonia.

Tak jak powiedział wcześniej Morrison, zaproszonych zostało mnóstwo gości. Sala była olbrzymia, na pewno zaprojektowana tak, by pomieścić jak największą ilość ludzi. Ścieżka pośrodku, gdzie kroczyć będzie panna młoda, była jedyną niezatłoczoną przestrzenią. Wszystkie ławki zostały zajęte. Albus nie miał pojęcia, czy większość mugoli zostało zaproszonych przez Lisę, czy przez Mike'a, ale zwyczajnie było ich za dużo.

Wszechobecny gwar uniemożliwiał prowadzenie rozmowy z kimś, kto nie był wystarczająco blisko, by cokolwiek usłyszeć. Trudno było się poruszać, żeby się z kimś nie zderzyć. Albus nie wiedział, gdzie powinien usiąść. Matka kazała mu przejść w inne miejsce, by zaprowadzić wśród swoich pewien porządek. Sytuacja wydawała się niemożliwa do rozwiązania. Koniec końców podzielili się na mniejsze grupy. Albus, Mirra, Morrison, Melonie i, co dziwne, Hugo usiedli na ławce z tyłu. Pozostała garstka musiała zająć miejsca gdzieś bardziej z przodu i można było tylko założyć, że Lily i James byli z Potterami, a Rose i Scorpius z Weasleyami.

– Byłeś kiedyś na ślubie? – zapytała Albusa Mirra.

– Lata temu, ale nie pamiętam za dużo. A ty?

Potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

– Nie wiem, co powinnam robić. Trzeba tylko siedzieć w milczeniu?

– W gruncie rzeczy to tak – odpowiedział. – Aż do samego wesela. Wtedy zaczynają się tańce. – Wyszczerzył radośnie zęby.

– Nie potrafię tańczyć. – Uśmiechnęła się zażenowana Mirra.

– Cóż, nauczyłem się tańczyć, jak miałem trzy lata…

– No co ty! Naprawdę?! – Wyglądała na przerażoną.

– Aj, daj z tym spokój.

Zachichotała, a potem wspólnie skorzystali z okazji, by spojrzeć na początek sali, gdzie Mike czekał przed urzędnikiem. Był ubrany w typowy strój dla pana młodego, ale sprawiał wrażenie strasznie spoconego. Co chwilę szarpał za kołnierzyk koszuli i szeptał coś stojącemu obok mężczyźnie. Drużba miał włosy związane w kucyka i był od niego o stopę wyższy.

Niespodziewanie Albus poczuł, że jest popychany w bok. Kilka osób wstało, by przepuścić nieznajomego przybysza, kiedy ten przeciskał się, żeby finalnie usiąść obok Morrisona. Mężczyzna był wysoki i szczupły; miał krótkie siwiejące włosy i twarde rysy twarzy. Najbardziej rzucały się jednak w oczy jego wąsy – gęste i czarne niczym smoła. Nowoprzybyły pochylił się ku Morrisonowi.

– Spóźniłem się? – spytał, a jego głos brzmiał, jakby kończył coś jeść.

– Nie bardziej niż ja – odpowiedział chłopiec, ledwie zwracając na niego uwagę, choć uśmiechnął się, zarejestrowawszy obecność nieznajomego.

Albus był bardzo ciekawy, kim jest ten człowiek, ale następna wymiana zdań przyniosła poniekąd satysfakcjonujące wyjaśnienie.

– Mama wie, że tu jesteś?

– Nie mam obowiązku informować o czymkolwiek twojej matki – zadrwił mężczyzna. – Aczkolwiek przyznaję, że nie otrzymanie zaproszenia na wesele własnej córki jest pewnym ciosem. Uważam, że byłem wystarczająco obecny w życiu waszej dwójki, aby zasłużyć sobie na trochę więcej! – Zmarszczył lekko brwi. – Tak przy okazji, jak ma na imię pan młody?

– Mike – odpowiedział grzecznie Morrison.

Pan Vincent przez chwilę mierzył narzeczonego córki wzrokiem, po czym zmrużył oczy, gdy dostrzegł, że ten poci się obficie i kiwa z rękami włożonymi w kieszenie.

– Niech zgadnę – powiedział szyderczo i skrzywił się. – Pakuje artykuły spożywcze?

– Nie oceniaj go aż tak nisko, papcio. – Morrison zachichotał i uniósł brew. – Mike jest magikiem!

Pan Vincent wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy śmiechem a udawanym kaszlem. Parski kontynuował przez kilka dobrych chwil, a zakończył je wytarciem ust.

– Czy on wie? O nas?

– Nie – odpowiedział niedbale chłopiec. – I tak właśnie powinno być, dopóki Lisa nie zdecyduje się wyjawić mu prawdy – polecenie mamy.

– Nic wybitnie trudnego – stwierdził Pan Vincent, a Albus, tak mało wiedząc o tym człowieku, nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Mężczyzna, choć był czarodziejem, bardzo swobodnie czuł się w mugolskich ubraniach. Gdy Ślizgon o tym pomyślał, to czy przypadkiem Morrison nie mówił kiedyś, że jego ojciec swojego czasu pracował w Kalifornii przy produkcji filmów?

Prawie tak, jakby czytał w myślach, pan Vincent spojrzał na przyjaciół swojego syna.

– Nie przedstawisz mnie kolegom?

Morrison spełnił tę prośbę. Mężczyzna odrzucił pomysł nazywania go per pan – zdecydowanie wolał, by mówiono mu Terry. Kiedy dotarł do Albusa, dłoń ściskał mu dwa razy dłużej niż pozostałym.

– Potter… Potter… O mój, cóż za sławne nazwisko nosisz, chłopcze…

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się słabo – minęło naprawdę dużo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz ktoś złożył mu wyrazy uznania w oparciu o tylko i wyłącznie reputację taty. Miał to właśnie skomentować, ale wtem na sali zapanowała kompletna cisza. Rozgrzmiała muzyka organowa i rozpoczęła się ceremonia ślubna.

Kiedy Lisa ruszyła ścieżką, wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Albus wstał razem z innymi, podczas gdy ludzie szeptali komplementy i dyskutowali o urodzie panny młodej. Chłopiec wiedział, że takie coś ma miejsce na praktycznie każdym ślubie, ale pomyślał, że tym razem reakcja jest w pełni uzasadniona. Owszem, uważał siostrę Morrisona za atrakcyjną (nawet jeżeli bardzo się tego wstydził i nikomu o tym nie powiedział), ale dzisiaj w eleganckiej białej sukni wyglądała jeszcze piękniej. Była doskonale dopasowana do kształtów jej ciała, a promienny uśmiech, zdobiący twarz kobiety, tylko dodawał uroku temu widokowi. U boku Lisy szła jej matka.

– Obłuda – powiedział Terry. – Jakby nie miała ojca, który mógłby ją poprowadzić.

Albus poczuł rozprzestrzeniające się w brzuchu zimno. Nietrudno było wydedukować, iż rodzina Morrisona jest dysfunkcyjna, ale nie przewidywał, że aż do tego stopnia. W rzeczywistości nigdy nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego rodzice przyjaciela mieszkali w dwóch różnych miejscach. Z góry założył, że było to związane z małymi związkowymi problemami, a osobne mieszkania stanowiły najlepsze rozwiązanie. Wychodziło jednak na to, że Terry został praktycznie wyjęty z obrazka przez matkę swoich dzieci. Albus zastanowił się, czemu nie orientuje się w szczegółach dotyczące życia rodzinnego Morrisona, a potem uświadomił sobie, że zwyczajnie nigdy o nie nie pytał.

Napięcie wisiało w powietrzu, podczas gdy nowoprzybyły mężczyzna coraz to mocniej zaciskał dłonie w pięści. Ani Lisa, ani jej matka nie widziały go wśród tłumu zaproszonych gości.

Muzyka przestała grać, gdy panna młoda dotarła do ołtarza, a Albus ucieszył się, że ma doskonały pretekst do skoncentrowania się na innych rzeczach niż zagadki przeszłości familii przyjaciela. Zauważył, że jest bliska łez, najprawdopodobniej z radości. Mike się nie powstrzymywał – cicho płakał obok.

Urzędnik, tęgi mężczyzna z przerzedzonymi rudymi włosami, odchrząknął znacząco. Salę wypełniła cisza.

– Moi drodzy, zebraliśmy się tutaj…

Albus próbował nadążyć za tym, co się działo, ale zwyczajnie nie był w stanie. Nie chodziło o to, że nie interesował się przebiegiem ceremonii ślubnej, ale tak się rozkojarzył, że pozwolił myślom swobodnie dryfować. Uczestniczył w tej podniosłej chwili dzięki Morrisonowi, a z racji tego, iż niezbyt dobrze znał młodą parę, nie mógł się śmiać bądź rozmawiać w trakcie zaślubin, tak jak wszyscy pozostali. Urzędnik mówił w tak monotonny sposób, że nawet nie czuł się odpowiednio zmotywowany, by próbować coś z tego zrozumieć.

Zamiast tego pozwolił, by umysł mu trochę ubarwił rozgrywaną z przodu scenę. Na miejscu Lisy stała Mirra. Biała suknia wspaniale kontrastowała się z jej kruczoczarnymi włosami, które ułożone miała tak samo, jak dzisiaj. Albus zamienił się miejscem i ubraniem z Mikiem, choć udało mu się powstrzymać łzy. Niejasno zastanowił się, kim byłby drużba. Z całą pewnością wybrałby albo Scorpiusa albo Morrisona. Hm, a może jednak zdecydowałby się na Jamesa, aby zaoszczędzić sobie kłopotu przymusu wybierania pomiędzy dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółmi…?

– Czy ty, Liso Gretchin Vincent, bierzesz Michaela za męża…?

Albus wyobraził sobie wymianę przysiąg z Mirrą. Z pewnością odwołałby się do ich pierwszego pocałunku nad jeziorem, powiedziałby humorystyczny komentarz na temat tego, że poszedł za nią do podziemi i uratował życie, a nawet wspomniałby o sposobie, w jaki się poznali: stwierdziłby, że wpadnęli na siebie dosłownie w drugim dniu szkoły i wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, gdzie ta znajomość ich zaprowadzi…

– Czy ty, Michaelu Richardzie Hunton…

Kiedy wrócił do zmysłów, uświadomił sobie, że szczerzy się niczym błazen. Mirra wzięła go za rękę i splotła razem palce, przez co nie mógł się powstrzymać od zastanowienia się, czy ona także myślami była na ich ślubie oraz czy układała słowa przysięgi.

Największą głupotą było wyobrażanie sobie własnego ożenku, ale naprawdę nie mógł nic poradzić na tor, w jakim biegły myśli. Co gorsza, marzenia pochłonęły większość czasu. Zanim Albus przeanalizował każdy szczegół, zaproszeni goście już klaskali. Szybko zerknął na parę młodą i ze zdziwieniem zarejestrował fakt, iż już się całowali, a urzędnik ogłasza, że zostali mężem i żoną. Hałas na sali znacząco się zwiększył, a w tym całym ferworze nie zauważyłby, że bije brawo, gdyby nie to, że Mirra klaskała obok.

Nastolatkowie przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, a przerwał im gwizd Morrisona. Para młoda zeszła z podniesienia i wkrótce zniknęła, najprawdopodobniej by zapozować do zdjęć. Goście zostali wyprowadzeni z sali praktycznie natychmiast, przez co Albus znowu był popychany do przodu.

– Czekajcie, co się dzieje? – zapytał w przestrzeń.

Co dziwne, odpowiedział mu Terry.

– Wszystko wskazuje na to, że zmierzamy teraz na wesele.

Dotarcie na miejsce było prawdziwym wyczynem. Było tak wielu ludzi, że korzystanie z windy było bezużyteczne – musiałaby jeździć chyba z pięćdziesiąt razy, zanim przyszłaby ich kolejka, o czekaniu na to już nie wspominając. Kręte schody zaś, prowadzące na najwyższe piętro, były bardzo wąskie. Ścisk był niesamowity. Albus nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, przypadkowo zrobił o kilka kroków za dużo do przodu, bo znalazł się w tłumie nieznajomych. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się ich twarzom rozpoznał drużbę i druhnę. Sam spacer był tak żmudny, że poczuł nieopisaną ulgę, gdy weszli do właściwej sali.

Była trzykrotnie większa niż ta, w której miała miejsce ceremonia ślubna. Bez dwóch zdań zaprojektowano ją do tańców i spożywania posiłków. Po lewej stronie ustawione były stoły – przy każdym mogło usiąść siedem lub osiem osób. Wszystkie były przyozdobione białym obrusem i pięknymi świecami, ustawionymi pośrodku. Albus jeszcze nigdy nie jadł posiłku przygotowywanego bez pomocy magii, więc głowił się nad tym, jakim cudem wszyscy wyjdą stąd najedzeni. W centrum sali wisiały tradycyjne białe serpentyny i olbrzymie balony, a obok stołów były przesuwane, oszklone drzwi, które wyglądały, jakby prowadziły na przestronny balkon, z którego można było obserwować otoczenie z góry – nie był to jednak mus. Po prawej stronie sali był piękny, wypolerowany, biały parkiet, a przylegająca do niego ściana, zamiast być prawdziwą ścianą, była olbrzymią lustrzaną taflą. Albus od razu zauważył w czym rzecz – patrząc się pod właściwym kątem, można było odnieść wrażenie, że tańczy się wśród gwiazd.

Nie tylko tym chłopiec był zdumiony. W miarę jak na sali pojawiało się coraz to więcej osób, westchnienia uznania stawały się głośniejsze. Z początku do uszu dolatywała cicha muzyka, ale wraz z zapełnieniem pomieszczenia, i ona zwiększała swoją głośność.

Zajął miejsce przy jednym ze stolików w rogu. Wkrótce dosiedli się do niego Mirra, Morrison i Melonie. Niedługo potem dołączył do nich Terry, a jeszcze później trójka nieznajomych.

– A gdzie zapodział się nam Scorpius? – zapytał Morrison.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – odpowiedział szczerze. – Możliwe, że siedzi z Rose i moimi wujkami. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

Grupką zaczęli skanować wzrokiem salę, ale okazała się o wiele za duża na takie poszukiwania. Po minucie rozmowy tłumu przerodziły się w wiwatowanie, które było sygnałem przybycia nowożeńców, którzy skończyli sesję zdjęciową.

– Składałeś już gratulacje? – spytała Morrisona Mirra.

– No, Lisie tak, ale Mike'owi nie. Facetowi nie ma czego gratulować! Ten ślub zapoczątkował koniec jego życia!

Gdy tłuczone były kieliszki na szczęście, w sali panowała cisza. Kiedy wszyscy goście zajęli miejsca siedzące, drużba z kucykiem wstał, żeby wznieść toast.

– Wiem, że najchętniej to byście coś przekąsili – powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy, a Albusowi ciężko było się skupić na człowieku, którego nie znał. – Uważam jednak, że możemy poświęcić kilka minut na okazanie szacunku mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Michaelu – dokonałeś niemożliwego; pokazałeś nam swoją najlepszą sztuczkę – przekonałeś Lisę, że jesteś atrakcyjny.

Tłum zaśmiał się hałaśliwie, a Al tylko uśmiechnął się słabo, nie czując się komfortowo. Nie lubił wyśmiewać się z czyjegoś wyglądu, a dla pana młodego zapewne był to pewnego rodzaju cios.

Mirra pochyliła się do przodu.

– Mike nie wygląda tak źle – szepnęła, kiedy śmiechy ucichły.

– No to czemu nie wyjdziesz za niego za mąż? – odwarknął sarkastycznie, mrużąc przy tym oczy; był zazdrosny.

Toast dobiegł końca, a zaraz potem został wzniesiony kolejny. „Kończy nam się cukier!" – wrzasnął w pewnym momencie Morrison, ale nikt się nie zaśmiał. Wydawało się, że każdy miał coś do powiedzenia na temat młodej pary.

Ponownie rozbrzmiała muzyka, choć tym razem był to o wiele wolniejszy kawałek, którego Albus nie znał. Młode małżeństwo wyszło na parkiet.

Ślizgon przyglądał im się uważnie, szczególną uwagę zwracając na kroki. Ani Lisa, ani Michael nie byli ze sobą skoordynowani. W mugolskim tańcu prowadzić powinien mężczyzna, a Mike niezbyt miał na to ochotę. Po pierwszym tańcu pani Vincent porwała pana młodego do tańca, a pan Hunton Lisę. Potem parkiet stał się otwarty dla wszystkich gości.

Jedzenie było przynoszone na stoły w zaskakująco szybkim tempie, a Albus używał tego jako wymówki, by opóźnić nieuniknione. Jadł dużo i powoli.

– Jesteś już pełen. – Uśmiechnęła się Mirra.

– Hm, możesz powtórzyć? – zapytał, wkładając do ust łyżkę puree ziemniaczanego.

– Wcale nie jesteś głodny. Po prostu nie chcesz ze mną tańczyć. – Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nieprawda! – Przełknął. – Nie jadłem śniadania, więc… tak…

Mirra roześmiała się i żartobliwie poklepała Albusa po ramieniu. Wszyscy pozostali odeszli już od stolika. Wyjątkiem był Terry Vincent, który z założonymi rękami, siedział lekko odchylony na krześle, przypatrując się uroczystości. Morrison i Melonie tańczyli niedaleko. Żadne z nich nie było ekspertem, ale wyglądało na to, że dobrze się bawili (przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy chłopak nadepnął dziewczynie na stopę).

Albus miał zamiar ponownie skoncentrować się na swoim talerzu, ale właśnie wtedy ktoś podszedł do ich stolika. Pani Vincent szukała syna, najpewniej z zamiarem odbycia wspólnego tańca.

– Widzieli… – urwała w połowie zdania, kiedy zobaczyła nieproszonego gościa, a jej spojrzenie stało się wyjątkowo puste. – Terrence – stwierdziła stanowczo.

– Laura – powiedział dokładnie tym samym tonem pan Vincent, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, by wstać.

Albus rzucił szybkie spojrzenie najpierw jednemu, a potem drugiemu, po czym wbił wzrok w talerz.

– Cieszę się, że zdążyłeś na czas – wydusiła przez zaciśnięte zęby kobieta. – Mugolska poczta jest taka nieprzewidywalna. Obawiałam się, czy zaproszenie dojdzie…

– Wierutne kłamstwo po trzydziestu sekundach rozmowy – oznajmił nieprzyjemnie Terry. – Myślę, że właśnie pobiłaś swój rekord…

– Zatańczymy? – Albus w ekspresowym tempie odsunął od siebie talerz i rzucił Mirze porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, zaciągnął ją na parkiet. Naprawdę nie chciał być świadkiem konwersacji o delikatnej naturze. – Okej, co mam robić? – zapytał, kiedy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Wzrokiem omiótł wirujące wokół pary, jakby mogły mu dać jakąś cenną wskazówkę.

– Na samym początku musisz stanąć na jednej stopie i wyrecytować od tyłu alfabet, Al. – Głos dziewczyny wręcz ociekał sarkazmem.

– Jestem poważny. – Gwałtownie się zaczerwienił.

Mirra założyła dłonie na biodra.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy się po prostu ruszać tam i z powrotem…

Koniec końców nie było tak źle. Cieszył się przyjemnym uczuciem bliskości ciał i przelotnych uścisków. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wędrował dłońmi po jej plecach, wykorzystując moment obrotu. Nikt nie osądzał ich niemrawych ruchów, a to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego sprawiło, że czuł się wyjątkowo komfortowo.

W pewnym momencie parę stóp dalej dostrzegł tańczące wujostwo. Ron i Hermiona wirowali z widocznym zacięciem – Albus był pewien, że wcześniej poświęcili nauce tańca dużo czasu. Ciocia podchwyciła jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się ciepło, a następnie na szybko zmieniła ułożenie ramion, by pokazać mu bardziej męską figurę – zdecydowanie powinien nad tym popracować. Spróbował ją wykonać, ale nie cechowała go zgrabność, więc przypadkowo uderzył swoją dziewczynę prosto w twarz. Zadecydowawszy, że lepiej nie ryzykować drugiego razu, kontynuował to, co robił wcześniej.

Po kilku minutach zobaczył Rose i Scorpiusa. Kuzynka wyglądała na wyjątkowo znudzoną, ruszając się na boki tak wolno, że na pierwszy rzut oka przypominała zastygłą w miejscu figurę. Natychmiast odgadł jej myśli – z całego serca żałowała, że nie tańczy z Lance'em. W przeciwieństwie do niej, Scorpius wręcz promieniał – wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie widział wyrazu jej twarzy.

Piosenka dobiegła końca i rozpoczęła się następna. Albus ruszał się w podobny sposób. Parkiet zaczął się nieznacznie przerzedzać, gdyż coraz to większa ilość osób decydowała się na towarzyskie interakcje bądź przekąszenie czegoś. Morrison i Melonie także przestali tańczyć i udali się do misy z ponczem. Lily i Hugo siedzieli przy swoim stoliku, wesoło gawędząc. Najprawdopodobniej odliczali tylko godziny do końca wesela.

Albus rzucił okiem na olbrzymie okno i zobaczył, że na dworze w cudowny sposób się ściemniło. Upływ czasu jest niesamowity, choć jednocześnie dość dziwaczny. Idea tańczenia wśród gwiazd była teraz żywsza i ponętniejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Niektórzy już z niej korzystali, wirując na parkiecie.

– Co powiesz na trochę ponczu? – zapytał z uśmiechem. Mirra skinęła tylko głową i udali się w kierunku stolików.

Z daleka zauważył wciąż pogrążonych w cichej kłótni rodziców Morrisona. Tak bardzo się na nich skoncentrował, że niemal wpadł na bardzo ładną dziewczynę, w której rozpoznał jedną z weselnych druhen. Dopiero po chwili zaskoczył, że przed ołtarzem trzymała bukiet panny młodej. Gdy Mirra przeprosiła za zaistniałą sytuację, mugolka obrzuciła ich nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, napełnił ponczem dwa kubki. Niedługo potem dołączył do nich Scorpius, który – biorąc pod uwagę temperaturę sali – był nienaturalnie spocony.

– Jak tam tańce? – zapytał przyjaciel, gdy tylko podszedł bliżej.

– Przyswoiłem podstawy. – Albus wzruszył ramionami, a Mirra skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się. – A tobie jak idzie?

Scorpius wyszczerzył się tajemniczo.

– Powiem Rose.

– Hę? – Potter zamrugał, zdezorientowany. Ledwo zwrócił uwagę na to, czy podał swojej dziewczynie poncz do ręki, czy tylko mu się wydawało.

Mirra uniosła wysoko brwi.

– Powiem Rose. Dziś w nocy.

– Co dokładnie chcesz jej powiedzieć? – drążył z nadzieją, że jego twarz nie odzwierciedla niepokoju.

– Naprawdę dobrze mi idzie! – Wyobraźnia Scorpiusa pracowała na pełnych obrotach. – Pogadaliśmy co nieco, raz ją nawet rozśmieszyłem i… no, sam nie wiem… czuję, że ta noc należy do mnie.

– Może… może powinieneś jeszcze trochę poczekać? – Albus szybko przeskanował wzrokiem najbliższe otoczenie. Kuzynkę wypatrzył w ciągu ułamku sekundy; nagle rzuciła mu się w oczy. Siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, stopą wystukując rytm piosenki; była sama. – Wygląda, jakby błądziła gdzieś myślami.

– No co ty, ma się dobrze. Serio. – Przyjaciel niezwłocznie zbagatelizował sprawę. – W każdym razie, muszę jej podać poncz. Życzcie mi powodzenia!

– Scorpius! Czekaj…

Niestety, Albus został zignorowany. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zauważył, że Rose upiła trochę swojego napoju, po czym para ponownie weszła na parkiet. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, natychmiast odwrócił się z powrotem do Mirry, która z pewnością da mu konstruktywną odpowiedź o wiele szybciej, niż Malfoy zda relację.

– Ona go wcale nie lubi, prawda?

– Cóż, trochę z nią nie rozmawiałam, ale z tego, co wiem, to nie. W sensie… Rose nie czuje do Scorpiusa żadnej niechęci, ale…

Albus westchnął ciężko i nie chcąc poznać wyników rozmowy przyjaciela z kuzynką, odwrócił się w stronę reszty stolików. Postanowił wypełnić sobie jakoś czas. Mirra ruszyła za nim, ale po chwili pacnęła go w ramię.

– Mam zamiar iść popróbować trochę słodkiego – powiedziała, dłonią wskazując duży deserowy stół ze smakołykami. – Chcesz do mnie dołączyć?

– Zjadłem spory obiad. – Uśmiechnął się słabo, na co dziewczyna zareagowała wesołym śmiechem. – Złapię cię później…

Pocałowała go szybko, a potem się rozstali. Wznowił przeciskanie się przez tłum, by po chwili zobaczyć coś naprawdę osobliwego. Tata siedział samotnie przy jednym ze stolików, a na jego talerzu nie było zupełnie nic. Albus postanowił dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.

– Gdzie mama?

– Uczy Jamesa tańca. – Uśmiechnął się ojciec. – Dzieciak myśli, że potrafi wszystko… A tobie jak poszło?

– Całkiem nieźle. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To był mój pierwszy raz.

– Ach, no tak. Wciąż pamiętam swój pierwszy taniec. Moja partnerka miała na imię Parvati. Piękna dziewczyna. Trochę agresywna na parkiecie, ale to było konieczne, bo średnio sobie radziłem… – Zamilkł i przez dłuższą chwilę panowała między nimi cisza. – A jak się teraz żyje w Hogwarcie? Słyszałem, że Jan osobiście was odwiedziła.

Albus uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Zastanowił się, czy tata specjalnie o tym wspominał, czy też zapytał z czystej ciekawości. Jeżeli tak, to zapewne zastosował tę sztuczkę, bo wiedział, że głodny wiedzy syn będzie drążył temat; że będzie zadawał pytania, które w istocie chodziły mu po głowie. Momentalne przypomniał sobie wszystkie ostatnie komentarze Scorpiusa.

– Ano, owszem – odpowiedział koniec końców. – Chodziło jej o to samo co Puckerdowi. Na okrągło wypytywała o Srebrnego Czarodzieja. – Wzruszył niby nonszalancko ramionami.

Ojciec uśmiechnął się i przystawił szklankę do ust. Albus rzucił na nią okiem i uświadomił sobie, że to, co stanowiło jej zawartość, zdecydowanie było czymś mocniejszym niż poncz – może nawet winem.

– Srebrny Czarodziej – stwierdził tajemniczo Harry. – Och, tak, on…

– …albo ona – wtrącił lojalnie Albus, myśląc o Morrisonie.

– …albo ona, całkiem słusznie. – Tata pochylił głowę i ponownie się napił. – Srebrny Osobnik wszędzie wywołuje nie lada zamieszanie. Przyznaję, że wymknęło się to spod kontroli o wiele szybciej, niż przypuszczałem…

Chłopiec przekrzywił głowę.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Albusie. – Uśmiechnął się ojciec. – Artykuły, które czytałeś w „Proroku Codziennym" nie były pierwszymi incydentami, a najnowszymi. W rzeczywistości Ministerstwo Magii było świadome istnienia Srebrnego Czarodzieja przez ponad miesiąc dłużej niż społeczeństwo.

– Czy były jakieś ataki na przedstawicieli Ministerstwa? – Ślizgon zamarł w miejscu. Co by było, gdyby wytknął Fischer blef, który tak naprawdę nie był blefem?

– Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie tata, a Albus odetchnął z ulgą. – Srebrny Czarodziej atakował tylko członków Zbawienia Różdżek i Mrocznego Sojuszu. Niby nic wielkiego, ale nawet najmniejsze kłopoty wśród tych dwóch grup, wydają się nimi porządnie wstrząsnąć. Odkąd mają miejsce te incydenty, ich aktywność odrobinę się zmniejszyła.

– Więc… – Ostrożnie sformułował kolejne pytanie. – Myślę, że… chyba jesteś zadowolony z tego, co się dzieje?

– Tak właściwie – ku zaskoczeniu chłopca, mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi – to nie. Myślę, że kimkolwiek jest Srebrny Czarodziej, powinien porzucić wyznaczone sobie zadanie i przestać łapać ludzi.

– Co takiego? – wykrzyknął Albus. – Dlaczego?

– Takie działania powodują Ministerstwu dużo problemów, a stawką jest bezpieczeństwo społeczeństwa.

– Czy ktoś został ranny? W sensie prócz tych złych facetów…

– Opacznie mnie zrozumiałeś. – Tata upił kolejny łyk trunku. – Nie martwimy się o to, czy Srebrny Czarodziej rzeczywiście kogoś skrzywdził, a o to, że inni mogą iść za jego przykładem; mogą próbować go naśladować. Kiedy wojna z Voldemortem dobiegła końca, doszło do kilku niefortunnych incydentów, które spowodowały wzrost renegackiej aktywności. Nie mogę przestać się martwić, że niedługo pewien lekkomyślny nastolatek ubierze się w srebrne szaty i zacznie ganiać po ulicach, szukając kogoś, z kim nie ma szans wygrać. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Albusie. Nie chcę, by złapano Srebrnego Czarodzieja – uważam, że to, co robi, jest całkiem dobre. Oczywiście, pamiętaj, że jako Współprzewodniczący Biura Aurorów oficjalnie nigdy czegoś takiego nie powiedziałem. Wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że kimkolwiek ten Sekretny Wybawca by nie był, powinien przestać, zanim sprawy wymkną się spod kontroli. – Spojrzał uważnie na syna. – Czy rozumiesz to, co powiedziałem?

Chłopiec skinął głową i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ależ ten Scorpius jest głupiutki i naiwny – gdyby Harry Potter był Srebrnym Czarodziejem, zaprzestałby swojego polowania na złoczyńców. Albus wiedział, że tata jest z nim całkowicie szczery.

– Niestety, jest też druga sprawa – kontynuował ojciec. – Łapanka utrudnia ministerialne śledztwa; sprawia, że wkradają się błędy.

– W jakim sensie? – zapytał, spragniony szczegółów.

– Nie potrafimy jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy zachowanie naszych wrogów jest naturalne, czy podyktowane strachem. Weźmy pod lupę Zbawienie Różdżek, ot tak dla przykładu. Przystopowali trochę ze swoimi planami, ponieważ przypadkowi członkowie zostali złapani. Waddlesworth także – od dłuższego czasu nie wystąpił publicznie ani nie wygłosił żadnej porywającej mowy; rzadko jest gdziekolwiek w ogóle widziany. Nadal pamiętam twoje zeznanie ze spotkania go na Ulicy Pokątnej, Albusie. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że rzeczywiście coś knuje. Nie możemy tego udowodnić, bo jego milczenie wskazuje na to, że też się boi. Bez Srebrnego Czarodzieja mielibyśmy więcej dowodów na to, że coś jest na rzeczy. W tej chwili zwyczajnie wychodzi na to, że Zbawienie Różdżek obawia się wychodzić na zewnątrz.

– A nie możesz wyśledzić Waddleswortha? – Ślizgon zmarszczył brwi. – Albo coś w tym guście?

– To nie takie proste, Albusie. Istnieją prawa, których musimy przestrzegać. Nie możemy sobie, ot tak po prostu wyłamać czyichś drzwi i zażądać wyjawienia miejsca pobytu Waddleswortha. Jesteśmy pewni, że spędza naprawdę wiele godzin w siedzibie głównej swojej organizacji, ale nie możemy tam wejść – jest chroniona potężnymi zaklęciami i ciężko się przez nie przebić…

– A nie możecie użyć Insta-Fiuu? – zapytał nastolatek. Czy ten proszek nie został stworzony właśnie na potrzeby takich celów?

– To również nie jest proste. – Harry ciężko westchnął. – Nie chodzi tylko o standardowy urok ochronny czy zaklęcie ukrywające. Kwatera główna Zbawienia Różdżek chroniona jest zaklęciem Fideliusa.

– Zaklęcie Fideliusa? Co to takiego?

– Niezwykle niezawodne zabezpieczenie. _Zazwyczaj_. – Tata położył dość silny nacisk na ostatnie słowo. – Tak czy inaczej, wymaga udziału pojedynczej osoby, której powierza się lokalizację konkretnego miejsca, tak zwanego strażnika tajemnicy. Dopóki ta osoba nie wyjawi komuś tej informacji, nikt nie uzyska do niego dostępu – nawet w przypadku gdy lokalizacja jest znana, miejsce zwyczajnie się nie ukaże.

– Czy Waddlesworth jest strażnikiem tajemnicy?

– Szczerze w to wątpię. Jest na to zbyt miękki. Stawiam na tego wielkiego osiłka, Młota.

Albus zastanowił się nad tym. Czy nie był w siedzibie Zbawienia Różdżek? W zeszłym roku? Czy to nie Młot do tam zaprowadził?

– Byłem tam wcześniej, tato – wyznał.

– O czym ty mówisz, Al? – Uśmiechnął się Harry.

– No, byłem tam. W kwaterze głównej ZR.

Mężczyzna zachichotał.

– Wiem, że byłeś otoczony przez Regenatów, ale Zbawienie Różdżek to tak napra…

– Mieści się w Hogsmeade – powiedział szybko Albus. – W starym Markowym Sprzęcie do Quidditcha…

Ojciec zakrztusił się winem.

– Tato! Tato!

Harry chrząknął, żeby przeczyścić gardło.

– Wszystko w porządku, nic mi nie jest. Po prostu… Naprawdę tam byłeś…? Kiedy…? Jak się tam znalazłeś…?

– W zeszłym roku – odpowiedział pospiesznie chłopiec. – To długa historia, ale finalnie to Młot mnie tam zaciągnął, bo Waddlesworth chciał osobiście ze mną porozmawiać…

– Co takiego?

Albus zaczął się denerwować. Faktem było, iż gdyby rok temu był w lepszych kontaktach z tatą, ten dawno wiedziałby o wszystkim – poznałby dokładny przebieg tamtego spotkania. Z drugiej strony, jakby na to nie patrzeć, spodziewał się, że ojciec był świadomy tej niezapowiedzianej wycieczki. W końcu miała ona miejsce za czasów, kiedy Fairhart jeszcze żył i parał się szpiegostwem. Dlaczego Auror zataił tę informację?

– Tak jak powiedziałem, to bardzo długa historia. W każdym razie to Młot przyprowadził mnie tam osobiście.

Ojciec nadal patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy trochę się pozbierał, ostrożnie dobierał słowa.

– Twierdzisz, że „przyprowadził cię tam"? Czy to naprawdę Młot wyjawił ci lokalizację?

– Tak. – Albus nie wiedział, jak mógłby lepiej to dobitniej zakomunikować. – Czemu pytasz?

– Cóż, po prostu… Cóż. – Tata jąkał się i gubił, a wyglądał przy tym, jakby intensywnie nad czymś główkował. – Jeśli mam być szczery, Albusie, biorąc pod uwagę te okoliczności, wydawałoby się, że… czysto teoretycznie… mógłbyś…

Mężczyzna urwał w połowie zdania i właśnie w tym momencie Ślizgon poczuł, że ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Odwrócił się z przeświadczeniem, że ta dłoń należy do jego dziewczyny, ale pomylił się. Stała przed nim atrakcyjna druhna, na którą wpadł wcześniej. Była mniej więcej wzrostu Mirry, a włosy miała jasnobrązowe, odpowiadające kolorowi oczu. Podobnie jak inne bliskie koleżanki panny młodej, miała na sobie kremową sukienkę.

– Cze… cześć – powiedział, zdezorientowany.

– Czy mogę prosić do tańca? – przekrzyczała muzykę, a Albus prawie się przewrócił. Dziewczyny bardzo rzadko do niego podchodziły i był tak zaskoczony, że szukając pomocy, odwrócił się do ojca. Ten nadal wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, zupełnie jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. W pewnym momencie ocknął się i spojrzał na nowoprzybyłą.

– Przepraszam, czy wiesz, gdzie jest najbliższa toaleta?

– Jedyna, jaką znam, jest na pierwszym piętrze. Przepraszam. – Wykrzywiła niesympatycznie usta. – Może pan skorzystać z windy. – Wskazała drogę.

Harry gwałtownie wstał i szybkim krokiem się oddalił.

– Więc? – Dziewczyna wbiła w Albusa wzrok. – Zatańczysz?

– Jasne – odpowiedział kapryśnie, choć gdy złapała go za rękę, zastanowił się, czy w ogóle istniała jakaś grzeczna forma odmowy – nie chciał zabrzmieć szczególnie nieprzyjemnie. Przez chwilę pomyślał też, czy Mirra będzie miała coś przeciwko, ale z drugiej strony, ślub to ślub. Co było złego w zwyczajnym tańcu?

Druhna poprowadziła go na sam środek parkietu. Albus rozejrzał się i niedaleko zobaczył wciąż promiennego Scorpiusa i znudzoną Rose. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że blondyn jeszcze nie wyznał, co do niej czuje.

– Więc znasz tę szczęśliwą parkę? – zapytała nieznajoma.

– Hę? A, tak. Przyjaźnię się z bratem Lisy. Chodzę z nim do publicznej szkoły – powiedział, żałując, że głupio określił typ placówki edukacyjnej. – Co z tobą? – dodał, starając się zmienić temat.

– Moja siostra jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Lisy – odpowiedziała. – Chociaż, teraz gdy tak o tym wspomniałeś, to nie wiem nawet, do jakiej szkoły chodzi Morrison.

– Och, to… ee… Slytherinsburg – wyjąkał niezdarnie, potrząsając głową z własnej głupoty.

– Och. Nie słyszałam o takiej…

Piosenka była znacznie szybsza niż te, które przetańczył z Mirrą, a ponieważ nie był do nich przyzwyczajony, wypadł szczególnie źle. Próbował dostosować ruchy swojego ciała do ruchów partnerki, ale efekt końcowy po prostu ją rozśmieszył.

– Nie tańczysz za często, prawda? – wydusiła między jednym chichotem a drugim.

– O ile się orientuję, dziś był mój pierwszy raz.

– No patrz, i już jesteś w tym dobry. – Uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową.

– Hahaha…

Choć piosenka się skończyła, partnerka nie była skora do puszczenia go wolno.

– Następna? – zapytała z nadzieją.

– Ee…

Wtem coś przykuło uwagę Albusa. Zza druhny, z pewnej odległości, wystawała Mirra. Zmrożona w miejscu rzucała mu mroczne spojrzenie, chociaż nie dostrzegał w nim żadnego sarkazmu. Zdenerwowany, podrapał się po karku i odwrócił do aktualnej partnerki.

– Dzięki za fajny taniec! – przekrzyczał muzykę i pospieszył do swojej dziewczyny. – Smakował ci deser?

– A tobie? – zapytała retorycznie.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo.

– Nie możesz być poważna. Jesteś na mnie zła?

– W żadnym wypadku – stwierdziła, ale ton jej głosu i mowa ciała mówiły zupełnie co innego.

– Aby na pewno? Bo brzmisz jakbyś była…

Mirra odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Albus, całkowicie oszołomiony biegiem wydarzeń, podążył za nią, przepychając się przez tłum ludzi.

Szklane przesuwane drzwi rozsunęły się, wpuszczając ich na balkon. Był pusty, a przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy był zapewne zimny wiatr i mroźna pogoda. Spoglądając na rozciągające się dalej miasto, pomyślał, że warto. Z najwyższego punktu hotelu widać było tylko światła innych budynków i gwiazdy na niebie – sceneria sprawiała wrażenie pięknie namalowanego krajobrazu.

– Naprawdę jesteś na mnie zła? – zapytał natychmiast, niesamowicie wdzięczny, że szklane drzwi blokowały większość hałasu, dobiegającego z imprezy.

– Nie jestem, Albusie. – Odwróciła się i skrzyżowała ramiona. – Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło – wyznała.

– To był tylko głupi taniec – powiedział dobitnie, wskazując dłonią wnętrze sali. – To znaczy, ona mnie poprosiła i nie mogłem jej odmówić.

Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę i odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. Na jej twarzy wciąż było widać wściekły wyraz.

– Wiem. Zwyczajnie nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego.

Albus nie odpowiedział, choć w rzeczywistości był bardzo zaskoczony. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by Mirrą kierowała zazdrość. Nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia – nie dał jej żadnego dobrego ku temu powodu. Mimo to podobało mu się to niecodzienne uczucie.

– Uważasz, że jest ładna? – spytała znikąd.

– Nie – szybko skłamał.

– Owszem. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Uważasz tak.

– Cóż… – Wzruszył ramionami. – To znaczy, że nie jest brzydka, ale tobie nie dorównuje.

Mirra uśmiechnęła się pogodniej, więc zamierzając dać jej trochę ciepła, Albus przyciągnął dziewczynę bliżej, po czym objął ramionami.

– Przepraszam – stwierdziła. – Po prostu… sama nie wiem. Teraz nachodzą mnie myśli, że mogę cię stracić. Pierwszy raz zobaczyłam to w ten sposób. Tak naprawdę… to nigdy nie myślałam nawet nad tym, że może do tego dojść i to jeszcze przez… inną dziewczynę – chociaż powinnam - plątała się.

Albus był zszokowany tym komplementem.

– Co masz na myśli, kiedy mówisz o utracie mnie? – zapytał i odsunął się nieznacznie, by spojrzeć na jej twarz.

Odwróciła głowę i uniknęła kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Pamiętasz, jak Puckerd mnie przepytywał? Nie mówił wiele na twój temat, ale powiedział jedną ważną rzecz: „twój chłopak gra w niebezpieczną grę". To wytrąciło mnie trochę z równowagi.

– Daj spokój, Mirra – prychnął Albus. – Puckerd chciał ci tylko zepsuć dzień i namieszać w głowie. Chce, żebyś myślała, że Ministerstwo jest takie wspaniałe i…

– Poniekąd jest! – Zacisnęła usta. – I nie o tym myślałam. Często bywasz w _niebezpieczeństwie_, Al; prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie. Wiem, że nie dążysz do tego, ale zawsze kończysz wmieszany w okropne sytuacje. Zostałeś porwany, znalazłeś się w samym środku ulicznych zamieszek, byłeś ścigany przez te… te potworne stworzenia… i z roku na rok jest coraz to gorzej.

Nie wiedział, co powinien jej odpowiedzieć. Niepokój w jej głosie nie został jednak niezauważony. Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Zawsze dobrze kończę, prawda? Te wszystkie zdarzenia były całkowicie przypadkowe. To byłem inny ja. Nie pcham się już w niebezpieczne sytuacje i jestem szczery.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale obiecaj mi, że nie pozwolisz, by to się zmieniło!

– Obiecuję – oznajmił natychmiast, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ta rozmowa rzeczywiście miała miejsce. Czy Mirra naprawdę tak rozmyślała nad tymi wszystkimi rzeczami? Czy tak bardzo się martwiła?

Przytulił dziewczynę mocniej.

– Kiedy zobaczyłam cię tańczącego z inną, od razu pomyślałam o tym, jaka byłabym straszliwie nieszczęśliwa, gdyby wyszło z tego coś więcej.

– Ale nie wyszło – stwierdził łagodnie.

– No wiem – mruknęła. – Wiem…

– I nie martw się tym, co się dzieje – kontynuował. – Wiem, że to przerażające, ale mój tata wrócił teraz do pracy w Ministerstwie. Zatrzyma te okropności, ino patrzeć: Waddleswortha, Darvy'ego i ogólnie. Osobiście to mam nadzieję, że pozwoli mi wykończyć tego drugiego… – dodał bez namysłu.

Mirra odsunęła się odrobinę a na jej twarzy widać pojawiło się przerażenie.

– Nawet tak nie mów, Albusie! Nigdy nie pokochałabym mordercy!

Nastolatek miał właśnie wypomnieć dziewczynie, że nie akurat ona nie powinna się wypowiadać w ten sposób, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę pierwszy rok nauki w szkole, ale coś, co przy okazji powiedziała, bardziej zaprzątało mu głowę. Z czym Mirra wypaliła…?

– Czekaj, czekaj. Co tak właściwie powie…

Rozległ się trzask, tak głośny, że Albus automatycznie sprawdził stan oszklonych drzwi za sobą. Nie było na nich nawet drobnej rysy, czy małego pęknięcia. Rozejrzał się dziko, gdy usłyszał dziwniejsze dźwięki – pomieszane okrzyki przerażenia i zaskoczenia. W środku coś się zmieniło. Parkiet taneczny był opustoszały, podobnie jak część deserowa pomieszczenia. Goście cofali się w stronę stolików. Muzyka przestała grać.

– Co do…

Otworzył drzwi, a Mirra podążyła za nim. Przez chwilę wśród tłumu panował względny spokój, by następnie część osób zaczęła szeptać. Albus niestrudzenie przedzierał się przez gapiów i prawie sapnął, gdy zobaczył, o co wszystkim chodziło.

Olbrzymia szklana ściana, służąca jako tło dla wyczynów tanecznych, została całkowicie zniszczona – odłamki leżały rozsypane na podłodze. Wiatr zawył złowieszczo, ale chłopiec był zbyt skoncentrowany na widoku, żeby to zarejestrować. W pobliżu świeżego powietrza stało mniej więcej trzydzieści zakapturzonych postaci. Twarz każdej z nich zdobiła czerwona, tak znajoma maska. Niektóre z nich trzymały w dłoni miotły, ale ta na samym przedzie pochwyciła w żelazny uścisk tę samą druhenkę, z którą Albus wcześniej tańczył – dziewczyna była zakładnikiem i wyglądała na przerażoną.

Szok spowodowany tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło, powoli mijał, bo wielu mugoli zaczęło głośniej mruczeć, szczególnie ucieszeni niezapowiedzianym przedstawieniem.

– Mike to zaplanował?

– No, za okno to z całą pewnością będą musieli zapłacić…

– Kto by pomyślał, że Mike na własnym weselu wyskoczy z taką super iluzją!

Wtopieni w tłum gości, czarodzieje milczeli. Wujek Ron ulokował się z przodu, choć widoczny był tylko tył jego głowy. Obok niego stała ciocia Hermiona. Oboje sprawiali wrażenie spiętych, choć gotowych do akcji.

– Bez żadnego heroizmu, Weasley! – zawołał ten mężczyzna, który schwytał druhnę. Brzmiał na nerwowego, stąd Albus wywnioskował, że wujek sięgnął po różdżkę. – Jeden ruch i potraktujemy ją zielenią…

Inna zamaskowana postać wystąpiła naprzód.

– Przekażcie nam Pottera! – zagrzmiała.

W tłumie zapanowało niespodziewane poruszenie i ktoś wyskoczył przed wujka.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – wrzasnął James.

Kilku członków Mrocznego Sojuszu zachichotało, wyraźnie rozbawionych.

– Nie chodzi o ciebie, idioto! – splunął ich przywódca.

Albus rozejrzał się, rozgorączkowany, spodziewając się, że ojciec także stanie obok wujostwa. Niestety, Harry'ego nigdzie nie było. Gdzie się podziewał? Mirra zaczęła ściskać mu dłoń tak mocno, że zdrętwiała; dziewczyna była tak zdenerwowana, iż jej ciepły oddech owiewał mu kark.

– Nikt nie chce bitki – zakomunikował lekko Ron. – Proponuję układ. Puścicie młodą wolno, a zobaczę, czy uda mi się zredukować wasz wyrok, powołując się na niestawianie oporu podczas aresztowania…

Mroczny Sojusz odmówił.

W tłumie ponownie coś się wydarzyło – Terry Vincent, z zaskakującą prędkością, ruszył naprzód. Różdżkę trzymał w pogotowiu. Jeden z zamaskowanych czarodziejów przyjął postawę bojową, po czym sprawnym ruchem przeciął powietrze. Błysnęło pomarańczowe światło i tata Morrisona wylądował na podłodze.

– Hej! – Wujek podniósł obronnie ręce. – Żadnych takich! Możemy to rozwiązać w inny sposób…

Mugole przestali być zadowoleni z tego, co się wokół działo. Widok dorosłego mężczyzny, który został ugodzony dziwacznym kolorowym strumieniem światła, wyemitowanym przez niedługi drewniany kijek, sprawił, że ich podziw dla magicznej sztuczki zniknął w mgnieniu oka. Na twarzach wielu z nich można było dostrzec czyste przerażenie. Kilkoro odważnych spróbowało ukradkiem wyjść z sali, ale niestety, nie zostało to niezauważone.

– Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie, póki nie dostaniemy tego, czego chcemy! – krzyknął groźnie zamaskowany czarodziej, trzymający w dłoni miotłę.

Albus poczuł, że ktoś się do niego zbliżył.

– Dlaczego nikt nic nie robi? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby Hugo.

– Mają zakładniczkę! – odszepnęła młodszemu chłopcu Mirra. – A poza tym, nie wszyscy tu zgromadzeni potrafią walczyć…

– Powiedziałem, że macie nie opuszczać tej sali! – zagrzmiał nieprzyjaciel, gdy jeden z drużbów pana młodego podszedł do schodów. Rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie i solidna ściana wyrosła spod ziemi, blokując wyjście.

– Nie, żeby to się szczególnie liczyło – dodał ten, co schwytał mugolkę. – Nasi towarzysze zablokowali ponad dwadzieścia schodów…

Albus przełknął ślinę, nagle poczuwszy się chory. Uświadomił sobie, że znaleźli się w pułapce. Gdzie był tata? Czy miało to w ogóle znaczenie, gdy wrogowie przewyższali ich liczebnością?

– Odszukać – zagrzmiał jeden z zamaskowanych ludzi, na co kilkoro jego towarzyszy wystąpiło do przodu, w kierunku tłumu weselnych gości, którzy momentalnie skulili się ze strachu.

Ron i Hermiona rozejrzeli się wokół, najwyraźniej niepewni tego, jak wprowadzić plany w życie tak, by te w konsekwencji nie przyniosły czegoś jeszcze gorszego. Wtedy Ślizgon dostrzegł matkę – stała kilka rzędów za swoim bratem, mocno ściskając dłoń uczepionej do niej Lily.

W pewnym momencie Albus usłyszał odgłosy walk, ale jakby na niższym poziomie budynku. Wyglądało na to, że zastraszające oświadczenie o posiłkach nie było blefem – spanikowani mugole biegli na najwyższe piętro. Hałas był dziwny, co chwilę przerywany, a odgłosy walki dochodziły były jakby z dwóch różnych stron. Czy stawiany jest jakiś opór? Co takiego może zrobić grupka niezorganizowanych, wystraszonych mugoli, aby przeciwstawić się władających magią czarodziejom?

Harry Potter. Tata. Nie było go na górze, ale z pewnością jest w budynku – czy był w stanie przedrzeć się i przybyć tu z odsieczą? Ilu członków Mrocznego Sojuszu walczyło na dole? Kolejnych dwudziestu?

Zakapturzone postacie przechadzające się wśród tłumu, rzucały każdemu uważne spojrzenie, a Albus wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż uświadomią sobie, że mężczyzny, którego szukają, tutaj nie ma. Co wtedy zrobią? Czy całe to przedstawienie okaże się marnotrawstwem czasu? Czy przystąpiliby do prawdziwego ataku?

Hałas zwiększył swoje natężenie, choć wydawało się, że walki wciąż są toczone na którymś z niższych pięter. Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł ludzki krzyk. Co tam się wyprawiało?

– Darvy wrobił was w nadgodziny? – Wujek Ron ponownie zabrał głos; brzmiał kpiąco. – Trochę to ryzykowne, prawda? Rujnowanie w taki sposób imprezy, na którą zostali zaproszeni Aurorzy. Szefowi chyba niekoniecznie zależy na waszej wolności…

– Zamknij się! – krzyknął lider przeciwników, a stojący za nim czarodziej natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę i posłał ku wujkowi zaklęcie uciszające.

Ciocia Hermiona nie wahała się nawet przez sekundę. Albus mógłby przysiąc, że czary złączyły się w jeden. Ron chwycił ją za ramię i spróbował opuścić, najwyraźniej wciąż mając nadzieję na pokojowe rozwiązanie sprawy – nie chciał niepotrzebnie nikogo narażać na niebezpieczeństwo.

Goście weseli jakby wrośli ze strachu w ziemię. Na co poniektórych twarzach widać było także dezorientację. Część wymieniła znaczące spojrzenia, a część zamknęła oczy, zapewne marząc, by był to tylko zły sen, z którego za chwilę się obudzą. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, iż będzie tylko gorzej…

Wiszące w powietrzu napięcie odrobinę rozładował niespodziewany dźwięk dzwonka. Albus odwrócił się na pięcie w kierunku źródła, będąc pewnym, że znajduje się ono z tyłu. Podobnie jak inni, zrobił olbrzymie oczy, gdy zobaczył, że świeci się strzałka obok windy. Towarzyszył jej charakterystyczny dźwięk poruszającego się mechanizmu dźwigu.

– To na pewno oni! – Stojący z przodu zamaskowany mężczyzna wydał z siebie pełen zachwytu pisk.

Albus przyciągnął Mirrę bliżej. Jakikolwiek opór okazał się daremny. Sprawy pogarszały się z minuty na minutę…

Hałas ustał i drzwi się otworzyły. Zanim chłopiec zdążył zerknąć do wnętrza windy, został zmuszony do zrobienia szybkiego nura w dół. Z komory wystrzelił promień jaskrawoniebieskiego światła. Ludzie zakrywali rękoma głowę bądź twarz i krzyczeli wniebogłosy. Ich zachowanie nie miało jednak żadnego znaczenia. Światło przypominało samonaprowadzający pocisk – co rusz skręcało, omijając po drodze wszystkie przeszkody, żeby finalnie uderzyć w cel – człowieka, który schwytał zakładniczkę. Mężczyzna zawył z bólu i przewrócił się, przedtem popychając druhnę na podłogę. Dłonie przycisnął do czerwonej maski, przez co sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, któremu pali się twarz.

Albus nie musiał słyszeć następnego zdania, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

– To on! – wrzasnął jeden z nieprzyjaciół. – Srebrny Czarodziej!

Ślizgon wgapił się w windę z szeroko otwartymi ustami. W środku stał prawie że nieruchomy nieznajomy osobnik – rzeczywiście _Srebrny Czarodziej_ – a jego wygląd odpowiadał temu przedstawionemu w gazetach. Od butów do kaptura zakrywającego włosy, odziany był w mieniące się srebro. Zniekształcona maska nie miała żadnych zdobień czy odrapań. Albus od razu wiedział, czyje oblicze skrywa – człowieka, którego nigdzie nie było w pobliżu; który będąc tu, najprawdopodobniej wyglądałby na zaniepokojonego lub przestraszonego. Czarodziej trzymał przygotowaną do ataku różdżkę, a ręka mu nawet nie drgnęła.

Po raz pierwszy członkowie Mrocznego Sojuszu wyglądali na spanikowanych.

– Na co czekacie?! – ryknął ktoś. – Brać go!

Ciocia Hermiona obróciła się w miejscu i stanęła twarzą w twarz z tłumem. Różdżkę skierowała ku podłodze.

– _Terrakinisio_!

Promień koloru mchu uderzył w posadzkę i Albus natychmiast poczuł silne wstrząsy. Wraz z innymi stracił równowagę i upadł – leżąc, zauważył, że jedynymi osobami, które oparły się zaklęciu była ciocia, mama oraz pani Vincent. Cel stojący za tym strategicznym posunięciem był oczywisty – Hermiona uziemiła wszystkich, by mogła rozpocząć się prawdziwa bitwa.

I rzeczywiście, tak się właśnie stało. Nad głowami mugoli wystrzeliwane były promienie o najróżniejszych kolorach, lecz Albus nie słyszał inkantacji – ludzie zbytnio krzyczeli. Potter przybliżył się do Mirry, po czym zakrył ją własnym ciałem i przekrzywił głowę w bok, by wszystko widzieć.

Srebrny Czarodziej nawet nie zadawał sobie trudu, by unikać wysyłanych w jego stronę klątw i przekleństw. Zamiast tego niestrudzenie parł do przodu, powoli zakreślając różdżką kółka, tworząc magiczne tarcze. Otaczała go jakaś bąbelkowa powłoka, przyjmująca na siebie uroki wrogów. Albus patrzył z podziwem, jak mężczyzna wycelował różdżkę w sufit, przez co wystrzeliwał w powietrze szkarłatne strugi światła. To zaklęcie także wydawało się mieć własny, odrębny umysł, gdyż ścigały tylko zamaskowanych nieprzyjaciół – przewracały ich na ziemię i natychmiast pozbawiały przytomności.

Ginny i Hermiona połączyły siły, by wspólnie pokonać przeciwnika, ale finalnie również skończyły na podłodze, zanim tak naprawdę rozgorzała prawdziwa walka.

– Zabijcie go! – krzyknął członek Mrocznego Przymierza. – Zabijcie!

Chudy, zakapturzony człowiek uniósł różdżkę.

– _Avada Kedavra_!

Srebrny Czarodziej leniwie poderwał w górę jeden ze stołów, po czym wysłał go w kierunku klątwy uśmiercającej – nastąpiła głośna eksplozja, a kolejną rzeczą, którą Albus zobaczył, był płonący w powietrzu ogień. Machnąwszy różdżką, mężczyzna wysłał go w kierunku napastnika, który został wyrzucony przez otwarte okno, prosto w ramiona ciemniejącego nocnego nieba.

Zyskawszy gwarancję skuteczności takiej strategii, Srebrny Czarodziej wykonał kolisty ruch nadgarstka. W następnej chwili wszystkie stoły zostały uniesione w powietrze i włączone do walki – przeciwnicy byli zbijani z nóg niczym pionki z szachownicy. Byłoby to dość komiczne, gdyby nie kontekst sytuacyjny.

Podczas gdy członkowie Mrocznego Przymierza byli zajęci robieniem za worek treningowy, Srebrny Czarodziej odwrócił się, by wykonać następne zadanie – odsłonić odciętą drogę ucieczki. Uniósł różdżkę i okolica zadudniła, a towarzyszył temu błysk niespotykanego światła. Potężne zaklęcie niszczące zredukowało ścianę nie do sterty gruzu, a do prawie że niewidocznego dla ludzkiego oka pyłu, który po chwili został usunięty kolejnym machnięciem dłoni. Schody stanęły otworem – wyglądały tak, jakby nigdy nie zostały zasłonięte.

Zamaskowany mężczyzna zaczaił się na niepodejrzewającego niczego Srebrnego Czarodzieja. Albus szczerze żałował, że nie może pomóc, ale wykazał się niewyobrażalną wręcz głupotą, idąc na wesele bez różdżki w kieszeni…

Osiłek został powalony przez wujka Rona, który wydawał się wkładać taką samą ilość wysiłku w każdy urok. Osunął się na podłogę, ale zanim zdążył uderzyć się w nią głową, ciocia Hermiona jednym ruchem nadgarstka związała go grubymi linami. Chłopiec nie był pewien, czy tamto zaklęcie uciszające rzeczywiście uderzyło w wujka, czy zwyczajnie zostało zniwelowane, bo ten zwrócił się wprost do niego.

– Zabierz na dół mugoli i zostań tam, Albusie! Damy sobie tutaj radę!

Pokiwał gwałtownie głową, po czym mocniej złapał Mirrę za rękę i wstał. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Ginny i Laura Vincent wznowiły walkę z wrogiem. Srebrny Czarodziej ponownie dołączył do bitwy i okazał się decydującym czynnikiem. Całą trójką z największą dokładnością wystrzelili zaklęcia o najróżniejszych kolorach, a Albus uświadomił sobie, że żadne z nich dotychczas nie użyło ani zaklęcia rozbrajającego, ani oszałamiającego – każdy pokonany nieprzyjaciel leżał związany linami bądź łańcuchami, jęcząc przy tym żałośnie.

– Pomóż mi sprowadzić mugoli na dół! – poprosił Mirrę i pociągnął ją za sobą. Drogę utorowali przez tłum, a w międzyczasie szturchali przypadkowych ludzi. – Wstawajcie! – krzyczał co chwilę. – No dalej! Niżej jest bezpiecznie!

– Co tu się w ogóle wypra…

– Kim są ci lu…

– To demony?

– Po prostu zejdźcie na dół! – warknął. – Za mną!

Scorpius i Rose także zaganiali ludzi do wyjścia, a Morrison trzymał w ramionach przerażone, zapłakane dziecko. Melonie była tuż za nim. James stał niezdecydowany, dziko patrząc to w jedną, to w drugą stronę – było jasne, że wahał się, którą drogą powinien podążyć: czy pomóc walczącym, czy wesprzeć ewakuację gości weselnych. Koniec końców złapał najbliżej kucającą na podłodze dziewczynę i podciągnął ją do góry; potem pomógł wyjść.

Wszyscy podążyli za Albusem, który rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie wstecz, zanim wszedł na schody. Sceneria niewiele się zmieniła, choć nie wyglądała tak źle. Zdecydowana większość zamaskowanych napastników była związana i niezdolna do ataku. Wyglądało na to, że nieprzyjaciel został pokonany, a najgorsze niebezpieczeństwo minęło.

– No daje, pospieszcie się. I nie oglądajcie!

Z racji wąskiego przejścia, schodzili po dwie lub trzy osoby w linii. Każdy był spanikowany i zdezorientowany. Naprawianie tej sytuacji z całą pewnością przysporzy Ministerstwu Magii wielu trudności…

– No dobrze! Niech… niech nikt nie oddala się od recepcji! – powiedział Albus, lecz i on nie powstrzymał sapnięcia, gdy weszli do środka.

Sala recepcyjna została całkowicie zniszczona. W ścianach i podłodze znajdowały się olbrzymie dziury, a wymyślne meble zostały zamienione w stosy nieskładnie rozrzuconych wokół drzazg. Nieruchomi, najprawdopodobniej pozbawieni przytomności lub gorzej członkowie Mrocznego Sojuszu, bezwładnie leżeli na pięknych kafelkach – sprawiali wrażenie bałaganu, jaki zostawił po sobie potężny huragan. Mężczyzna najbliższy Albusowi miał zakrwawioną całą twarz, przez co wyglądał, jakby wciąż miał maskę.

Chłopiec rozejrzał się z podziwem. Czy to było produktem hałasów, które wcześniej słyszał? Czy była to sprawka Srebrnego Czarodzieja?

– O… okej! Nic wam nie grozi, więc… więc zostańcie tutaj! – Rzucił się w szaleńczy bieg poprzez przylegający do sali korytarz. Gdzie był tata? Finalnie przeszukał cały parter, ale nie znalazł nikogo niezwiązanego. Czy ojciec także mógł leżeć na podłodze…?

Serce przyspieszyło swój rytm, gdy w głowie pojawiła się niepokojąca myśl. Tej nocy otrzymał już kilka cennych wskazówek.

Pobiegł w kierunku schodów.

– Gdzie lecisz, Albusie?! – Lily rozgryzła plan.

– Obiecałeś, Albusie! – krzyknęła Mirra, również zwracając na niego uwagę.

– Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszajcie! – odwrzasnął, przeskakując po dwa lub trzy stopnie, spiesząc się na górę. Prawie że potknął się i przewrócił, ale zdołał utrzymać równowagę. Gdy dotarł na miejsce bitwy, ciężko dyszał i praktycznie nie mógł złapać tchu.

Dyskretnie zajrzał do sali…

Nikt nie walczył, a wycie wiatru stanowiło najgłośniejszy hałas. Podobnie jak na najniższym piętrze, wszędzie leżały zakapturzone postacie w czerwonych maskach, które nie były w stanie nic zrobić, prócz wicia się na podłodze. Srebrny Czarodziej nie zostawił po sobie żadnych innych śladów. Ciocia Hermiona opatrywała zranione ramię męża, rodzice Morrisona rozmawiali ze sobą, siedząc na podłodze, a Ginny pochylała się nad…

– Tata! – krzyknął.

W rzeczy samej, Ginny pochylała się nad Harrym Potterem. Nie sprawiał wrażenia rannego, lecz zdenerwowanego.

– Wracaj na dół, Albusie! Mugole muszą być razem, bo zaalarmowałem Ministerstwo. Sprowadzą Amnezjatorów**…

– Jakim cudem…? Czy nie byłeś w łazience? Srebrny Cza… Gdzie byłeś, tato…?

– W łazience – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. – Wtedy właśnie usłyszałem hałas, ale zanim rozeznałem się w sytuacji, wszystko się skończyło. Wbiegłem po schodach, ale zostały zablokowane, więc przyjechałem windą. – Wskazał głową na urządzenie.

– Ale… ale one wcale nie zostały zablokowane! Zeszliśmy nimi!

– Były wtedy, kiedy wszedłem – sprostował tata. – Schodziłeś na dół, kiedy ja wsiadałem do windy. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Czy komuś coś się stało?

– Nie, wszystko z nami dobrze. Mugole są wstrząśnięci. A co… a co ze Srebrnym Czarodziejem?

– Zniknął. Deportował się, kiedy ostatni przeciwnik padł. – Dłonią wskazał kilku mężczyzn powalonych w rogu sali. Wszyscy plecami opierali się o ścianę, a ich głowy opadały na któryś bok. Z ich ciał unosiła się dziwaczna para, przez co można było odnieść wrażenie, iż zostali porażeni prądem.

Albusowi pozostało tylko wgapianie się w ojca. Nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

* * *

* **Kakofonia** – nieprzyjemnie brzmiąca mieszanina dźwięków bądź mieszanina form, kolorów, treści

** **Amnezjator** (z ang.: Obliviator) – pracownik Ministerstwa Magii, którego zadaniem jest zmodyfikowanie pamięci mugolom, będących świadkami użycia magii albo zobaczyli magiczne stworzenia. Celem ich pracy jest zapobieganie ujawnieniu się czarodziejskiego świata

* * *

Czy Was też ciekawi reakcja Lucjusza, kiedy Draco oświadcza mu, że Scorpius bawi się na mugolskim weselu? : P


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział 13**

**Zasłona Skazańca **

* * *

Dni następujące po weselu Lisy Vincent okazały się najbardziej mglistymi w całym życiu Albusa. Najwcześniejsze zapamiętane wspomnienie tuż po przybyciu na miejsce Ministerstwa, stanowili Amnezjatorzy – czarodzieje na miotłach w identycznych białych szatach, modyfikujący mugolom pamięć przy pomocy jakichś jaskrawych zaklęć, a potem opowiadający historię tego, co „rzeczywiście" się tutaj wydarzyło; najprawdopodobniej była to oficjalna, odgórna wersja wydarzeń, a zadaniem mugoli było przekazanie jej dalej. Po kilku godzinach ministerialnej pracy wszyscy plotkowali już o okropnym wypadku przy fajerwerkach, który miał miejsce w hotelu. Albus był zmuszony się z tym zgadzać i kiwać głową.

Drugim ważnym wspomnieniem była reakcja Mike'a na wieść, że rodzina jego nowo poślubionej żony jest magiczna. Rodzicom pana młodego także nie wymazano pamięci. Najpierw były szlochy, a potem mężczyzna wydmuchał nos w dwustopową wielobarwną tkaniną wyjętą z rękawa, co zapewne miało być kolejną weselną sztuczką. Gdy trochę się uspokoił, przyznał, że nie obchodzi go to, jaka jest rodzina Lisy, bo nawet po poznaniu prawdy, wciąż darzył ją uczuciem.

Wszystko wieńczył artykuł w gazetach.

**Weasley i Ministerstwo Magii odpierają atak Mrocznego Sojuszu; Srebrny Czarodziej wspiera w walce!**

Zdjęcie nad nagłówkiem przedstawiało uśmiechającego się dziko Ronalda Weasleya, trzymającego triumfalnie stopę na klatce piersiowej nieprzytomnej zakapturzonej figurze; wyglądał bardzo dystyngowanie. Albus był bardzo zadowolony z tego, że to akurat ministerialni sojusznicy Harry'ego Pottera zostali obdarowani pozytywną uwagą, choć to rozmowa ze Scorpiusem uświadomiła mu, dlaczego dokonania Srebrnego Czarodzieja zostały zbagatelizowane.

– Nie mogą sprawić, by wyglądał niczym bohater – stwierdził blondwłosy przyjaciel, wpatrując się w płonący w kominku ogień; siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu. – Gdyby ludzie dowiedzieli się, że odegrał pierwsze skrzypce i wszystkich uratował, podczas gdy Ministerstwo przybyło na miejsce praktycznie po jatce, Renegaci wymknęliby się spod kontroli.

Był przeddzień końca przerwy zimowej. Dzień po weselu cała młodzież została wysłała przez Insta-Fiuu do Hogwartu, prosto do gabinetu pani dyrektor. Harry nie robił z powodu podjęcia takiej decyzji wielkiej tajemnicy.

– Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebuję, jest to, by Fischer zobaczyła zdjęcia moich dzieci pośrodku stosów zakapturzonych ciał – powiedział stanowczo. – W następnej sekundzie zamknęłaby mnie za zaniedbania wychowawcze, niepotrzebne narażanie osób nieletnich i całą masę innych bzdur.

W ten właśnie sposób chłopcy spędzali ostatnie dni przerwy w cieplutkim Pokoju Wspólnym, chętnie dyskutując o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Co więcej, w końcu mogli się cieszyć niecodzienną wręcz prywatnością i nie krępować.

– To całkiem zabawne, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się lekko Morrison. – Mam na myśli to, że kimkolwiek ten Srebrny Czarodziej jest, sprawił, że Ministerstwo wypadło naprawdę okropnie. Oczywiście, przybyli na miejsce ataku, ale o godzinę za późno – było już po wszystkim!

Albus oblizał usta i skorzystał z tej okazji, żeby skomentować jedną z istotniejszych myśli, krążących mu po głowie.

– Mój tata wydostał nas stamtąd strasznie szybko, prawda? Świetnie rozeznał się w sytuacji, mimo że nie był na górze zbyt długo. Zastanawiam się, jak długo stał w jednym pomieszczeniu ze Srebrnym Czarodziejem…

Scorpius, niezmiernie zadowolony z siebie, spojrzał na niego, podczas gdy Morrison podrapał się po brodzie.

– Serio chcesz się w to wpakować, stary?

Morrison i Melonie oficjalnie umawiali się od tygodnia, co spowodowało pewne komplikacje w związku z tym, o czym mogli, a o czym nie rozmawiać w jej towarzystwie. Albus bardzo lubił tę dziewczynę – sprawiała, że Vincent był szczęśliwy, nigdy nie szukała z nikim zwad i nie miała żadnych zatargów oraz przeważnie potrafiła zatrzymać dla siebie co ważniejsze informacje. Niemniej jednak, z racji tego, iż także była Ślizgonką, była całkowicie przyklejona do swojego chłopaka i chwile ich odosobnienia stanowiły rzadki ewenement (zazwyczaj, kiedy uczyła się w bibliotece), że należało sprytnie wykorzystywać je na obgadanie teorii spiskowych.

Albus wziął głęboki oddech.

– Zgadzam się ze Scorpiusem i Fischer – wyznał, z trudem znosząc kwaśny smak na języku. – Myślę, że mój tata jest Srebrnym Czarodziejem.

Morrison przewrócił oczami, ale to, co zrobił Malfoy, było o wiele bardziej bolesne.

– Obawiam się, że w tym momencie zgadzasz się już tylko z Fischer – powiedział. – Zmieniłem zdanie i cofam swoje podejrzenia względem twojego ojca.

– _Co takiego_? – Albus zrobił wielkie oczy, prawdziwie przerażony.

– To, co się stało po przerwie, trochę mnie oświeciło. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to Harry Potter był Srebrnym Czarodziejem.

– No, w końcu. Dzięki wielkie! – wykrzyknął Morrison i klepnął Scorpiusa w ramię. Ten jednak nie odwzajemnił tego gestu.

– To rzeczywiście ciekawe, że twój tata w tajemniczy sposób zniknął akurat kilka minut przed tym, kiedy pojawił się Srebrny Czarodziej, ale myślę, że bitwa stanowiła większy znak zapytania, niż tożsamość walczącego.

– Wyjaśnij! – zażądał Albus.

– Hm? No przecież widziałeś, co robił Sekretny Wybawca, prawda?

– Czy próbujesz powiedzieć, że mój ojciec nie jest wystarczająco utalentowany?

– Spokojnie, nikt nie wątpi w umiejętności Harry'ego Pottera. – Scorpius uniósł uspokajająco dłoń. – Niemniej jednak Srebrny Czarodziej robił z różdżką rzeczy, o których wcześniej nawet mi się nie śniło. Poza tym nie chodzi tylko o biegłość w dziedzinie zaklęć, ale też o brutalność. Twój tata kieruje się pewnym systemem moralności – najprawdopodobniej najpierw ogłuszyłby przeciwnika, a potem unieszkodliwił. Prawie wszyscy, którzy walczyli ze Srebrnym Czarodziejem, krzyczeli z bólu lub krwawili; cierpieli.

– Najpewniej to część jego przykrywki. – Albus zlekceważył to spostrzeżenie.

– A czy twój tata nie powiedział ci wprost, że gdyby było tak, jak mówisz, to by przestał łapać złoczyńców? – Morrison odbił piłeczkę. – Tak mniej więcej z piętnaście minut przed pojawieniem się Mrocznego Sojuszu? Hm, interesujące…

– Czy to nie dziwne, że w ogóle zaczął ten temat w dzień, kiedy naprawdę go spotkaliśmy…?

– …albo ją – chórem powiedzieli przyjaciele, a następnie zachichotali.

– No, zamknijcie się! Mowy nie ma, żeby to był zwyczajny zbieg okoliczności. To prawie tak, jakby mnie przygotowywał, bo wiedział, o czym myślę!

– Wiesz, co mi chodzi po głowie, Al? – zapytał Scorpius, a Albus się obruszył. – Wydaje mi się, że teraz, gdy zobaczyłeś Srebrnego Czarodzieja w akcji – że w jeden wieczór zadał Mrocznemu Sojuszowi i Darvy'emu tyle poważnych szkód – bardzo chcesz, żeby okazał się nim twój tata.

Niestety, szkolne zajęcia wznowiono kolejnego dnia i nie było za wielu okazji do dłuższych dyskusji na temat tożsamości Srebrnej Legendy – co nie znaczy oczywiście, że w ogóle o nim nie wspominali. Z racji tego, iż szkoła wypełniła się chłonącymi informacje niczym gąbki uczniami, plotki rozprzestrzeniały się w zastraszającym wręcz tempie, finalnie stając się jedną wielką parodią tego, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Skąd wzięły się te absurdy? Z początku Albus nie miał zielonego pojęcia, ale z czasem uświadomił sobie, że ich źródłem był nikt kto inny, jak Morrison.

– Przestraszeni? – Podczas śniadania Vincent siedział otoczony przez trzeciorocznych, którzy wpatrywali się w niego z błyszczącymi od zachwytu oczami. – Nie czujecie strachu, gdy waży się wasze życie. Nie ma czasu się bać, bo trzeba działać. W pewnym momencie skrzyżowałem spojrzenie ze Srebrnym Czarodziejem i, jakby na znak milczącego porozumienia, skinęliśmy sobie głową, po czym wycofaliśmy się na tyły i zaczęliśmy strzelać zaklęciami tak szybko, jak tylko mogliśmy…

– Schowałeś się pod stołem. – Siedząca obok Melonie, potrząsnęła głową. – Obserwowałam cię.

– Służył mi za tarczę, Mel!

Podczas gdy Ślizgoni się zaśmiali i zaczęli wypytywać o więcej szczegółów z dnia ataku podwładnych Darvy'ego, Albus odwrócił się do Scorpiusa. Zdecydował się poruszyć temat, który chodził mu po głowie już od dłuższego czasu.

– Więc… ty i Rose…?

– Nie dostałem szansy – odpowiedział blondyn, pstrykając palcami. – Byłem tak blisko! Głupi Mroczny Sojusz…

– Taa… tak, do diabła z nimi…

Atak rzeczywiście był okropnym aktem, ale niósł za sobą choć jedną dobrą konsekwencję. Albus nie miał serca, żeby powiedzieć Scorpiusowi, że znudzony wyraz twarzy i brak entuzjazmu Rose były uzasadnionymi oznakami niemożliwego związku, ale jednocześnie nie chciał, by uświadomiła mu to kuzynka. Wiedział, że niezależnie od swoich wad i złych cech, nie byłaby szczególnie bezczelna i bezuczuciowa w odmowie, ale myśl, że mogłaby dać Scorpiusowi do zrozumienia, że dynda jej to zauroczenie, była o wiele gorsza. Niejednokrotnie przeszło mu także przez myśl, że najlepiej by było, gdyby Lance wcielił w życie swój niecny plan i wyjawił prawdę Rose – być może wybuch złości dziewczyny skutecznie wyleczyłby Malfoya z tej nieszczęśliwej miłości.

Miał niewiele czasu, żeby porządnie zastanowić się nad prawdziwą tożsamością Srebrnego Czarodzieja i sercowymi problemami przyjaciela, ponieważ nauczyciele nie hamowali swoich naukowych zapędów, nawet na początku drugiego semestru. Z zamiarem solidnego przygotowania się do wszystkich SUMów, Albus spotkał się z mnóstwem bezprecedensowych prac.

– Wiem, że trzy stopy pergaminu to dużo – powiedziała profesor Verage, podczas gdy klasa pełna uczniów patrzyła na nią z otwartą szeroko buzią. – Zadaję tak, bo jestem bardziej niż pewna, że w trakcie przekonacie się, iż jest naprawdę wiele książek traktujących o mugolskich rozrywkach – od niemagicznego radia, aż po sprzęty, na których coś oglądają; w trakcie przekonacie się, że moglibyście napisać nawet więcej!

Profesor Flitwick zaczął ich uczyć zaklęć, które powinni przerabiać dopiero w przyszłym roku. Kilka pierwszych zajęć na nauce uroku _Aguamenti_, które pozwalało czarodziejowi na strzelanie potężnymi strumieniami wody. Na Transmutacji także nie było najprościej. Mimo tego, że nie byli gotowi, by wiedzę zastosować w praktyce, dużo pisali na temat transmutacji ludzkiej, która – jak Albus szybko się dowiedział – stanowiła jedną z najbardziej złożonych dziedzin magii.

Eliksiry to zupełnie inna bajka. Jeżeli Fischer streściła Puckerdowi ostatnią akcję Srebrnego Czarodzieja, zabroniła mu wypowiadać się na ten temat publicznie. W rzeczy samej, wziął sobie trochę na wstrzymanie z pozanauczycielską działalnością i skoncentrował się bardziej na dydaktyce, co Albus zaklasyfikował jako przysłowiową ciszę przed burzą. Brak losowych przesłuchań i sporadycznych spotkań oznaczał tylko i wyłącznie jedno – czarodziej zaplanował coś o wiele gorszego, diabolicznego.

– Albo zwyczajnie się poddali – zasugerował Morrison, omiatając wzrokiem najnowszy esej z Eliksirów; dostał Zadowalający. – Mam na myśli to, że niczego od nas nie wyciągnęli, kiedy Fischer wizytowała Hogwart i wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie przybliżyli się nawet o cal do schwytania Srebrnego Czarodzieja, więc może po prostu pozwalają, by sprawy toczyły się swoim własnym rytmem?

Albus potrząsnął głową, w międzyczasie chowając do torby wypracowanie z dużym O na samej górze.

– Nie było cię w biurze McGonagall tamtego dnia. Byli gotowi naopowiadać mi kłamstw, byle tylko dorwać tego gościa. A w ogóle to dość interesujący punkt widzenia… – Zmarszczył brwi, dumając nad tą kwestią. – W sensie, że chcą go złapać. Zastanawiam się, czy mój tata i wujek mieli jakieś kłopoty, że pozwolili mu się aportować z miejsca ataku.

– Szczerze w to wątpię. – Scorpius w końcu zrównał z nimi krok. Przed momentem skonfiskował czwartorocznemu Gryfonowi coś, co wyglądało, jak przedmiot ze sklepu wujka George'a – przypominało jojo, wydzielające gaz o podobnym do zaklęcia rozweselającego działaniu. – Nieważne, jak bardzo chcieli przyskrzynić największego renegata w historii, nie mogli tego zrobić tuż po tym, jak został bohaterem. Najprawdopodobniej Ministerstwo wróciło do obserwacji.

Musieli przerwać tę rozmowę, gdyż właśnie podszedł do nich Garth Moone. Najpierw ze zniecierpliwieniem spojrzał na Obrońcę, a potem na Kapitana.

– Hej, Al! – Z podniecenia błyszczały mu oczy.

– Cześć…

– Trening w sobotę? – zapytał maluch, zanim został zapytany, czy fajnie spędził przerwę świąteczną.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

– Obawiam się, że nie tym razem. Bardziej w niedzielę.

Garth zwiesił głowę i odszedł, wyglądając na zbitego z tropu.

– Dlaczego tak? – zainteresował się Scorpius.

– Umówiłem się z Mirrą na randkę. – Uśmiechnął się Albus.

Koniec końców spotkanie z dziewczyną stało się najmniej ważne. Chociaż chciał pokazać jej gwarant prywatności w postaci Pokoju Życzeń, myślami wciąż wracał do Srebrnego Czarodzieja. Przebłyski wspomnień pojawiały się w jego głowie w najdziwniejszych i zaskakujących momentach, a za każdym razem towarzyszyło im fabularyzowane, wyobrażone zakończenie, kiedy to tata ściąga maskę i przykłada palec do ust. Mimo że był całkiem pewien, iż podejrzenia względem tożsamości uczniowskiego bożyszcza były trafne, uświadomił sobie, że powinien być bardziej dyskretny; powinien zwrócić większą uwagą na to, w jakich momentach pozwala swoim myślom błądzić.

– Czy jest pan maksymalnie skoncentrowany na zajęciach, panie Potter?

– Hm? Tak – odpowiedział szybko, rzucając Puckerdowi paskudne spojrzenie.

Mistrz Eliksirów, zachowując się tak, jakby go nie zauważył, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i kontynuował przerwany wątek.

– Cóż, mam nadzieję, bo temat dotyczy także i ciebie. Z racji tego, że coraz to szybciej zbliżamy się do końcoworocznych egzaminów – jestem pewien, że wszyscy doskonale zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo są one istotne – zdecydowałem, że indywidualna pomoc każdemu z was, będzie korzystna. Nawet ci, którzy dobrze sobie radzą, mogą skorzystać dzięki dodatkowemu przygotowaniu – stwierdził, patrząc wprost na Albusa. – Co więcej, wyborem tymczasowego protegowanego będzie kierować losowość. Szczęśliwiec dowie się o tym w ciągu następnych kilku tygodni. – Uśmiechnął się. – Podczas sesji będziecie mogli poprosić o pomoc w jakimkolwiek zadaniu, otrzymacie wskazówki i podpowiedzi do egzaminu, zarówno części teoretycznej, jak i praktycznej. Oczywiście, będziecie także mieli swobodę komentarzy – nie będzie przymusu rozmawiania tylko i wyłącznie o teście. Zdrowie i szczęście są szczególnie ważne. Jeżeli czujecie się zestresowani lub coś w tym rodzaju, również chętnie pomogę. Rozważcie to w podziękowaniu za całoroczny wysiłek włożony w tegoroczną naukę!

Wśród uczniów rozległo się szemranie, ale finalnie okazało się, że pomysł przypadł do gustu. Albus wzdrygnął się, gdyż potwierdziło to tylko jego przypuszczenia. Definicja korepetycji zawierała w sobie czas wolny studenta oraz naukę pozalekcyjną. Losowy wybór z kolei sprawiał wrażenie mało sprzyjającego dla tych, którzy mieli słabe oceny, a jednocześnie stanowił wspaniałą wymówkę do prowadzenia dalszych przesłuchań.

– Też nie lubię Puckerda, ale nie spekulowałbym w ten sposób – powiedział Scorpius, gdy opuszczali pracownię eliksirów. – Jestem pewien, że skończyli swój wywiad w Hogwarcie. Istnieje szansa, że tym razem facet naprawdę chce nam pomóc.

– Nie możesz być poważny – zaprotestował surowo Albus.

– Zgadzam się ze Scorpiusem. – Morrison przeciągnął się i ziewnął. Tak szeroko rozłożył ręce, że niewiele brakowało, żeby uderzył przechodzącego obok siódmorocznego Krukona prosto w twarz. – Ministerstwo nigdy nie dojdzie do tego, kim w rzeczywistości jest Srebrny Czarodziej, jak będzie przepytywało ciągle te same osoby. Wydaje mi się, że Puckerd uświadomił sobie, że zaniedbał rolę nauczyciela i chce to teraz nadrobić.

Potterowi opadła szczęka, a gdy się pozbierał, zrezygnował z pomysłu dodania czegoś uszczypliwego od siebie.

– To wszystko nie zmienia faktu, że to nadal dziwne – planowanie teraz tych korepetycji. – Scorpius zmarszczył lekko brwi. – Przecież i tak za kilka miesięcy każdy z nas będzie rozmawiał z nim sam na sam.

– Że co takiego? – zapytał, kiedy weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego. Najwyraźniej plany odrobienia trochę pracy domowej z Mugoloznawstwa przed kolacją właśnie szlag trafił. – Dlaczego?

– Doradztwo zawodowe – odpowiedział chłodno blondyn, wzruszając przy tym ramionami, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Przed SUMami uczniowie spotykają się z Opiekunami Domów, żeby omówić opcje przyszłej kariery. Opiekun pomoże nam zrozumieć, które SUMy możemy całkowicie pominąć.

Albus jęknął – kolejna rzecz, do której się nie garnął. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu prawdopodobny scenariusz takiego spotkania: z założonymi rękami siedział w gabinecie Puckerda, podczas gdy mężczyzna wypisywał na kartce wszystkie możliwe ścieżki kariery, których Ślizgon nigdy się nie podejmie.

Do rzeczywistości sprowadziło go dopiero pytanie Morrisona.

– Macie w ogóle jakieś pomysły co chcielibyście robić po skończeniu szkoły?

– Coś w Ministerstwie – odpowiedział natychmiast Scorpius. – Czołowa pozycja i dobre pieniądze to ogólne fundamenty dostatniego życia.

– No tak, ale _gdzie_ konkretnie? – wtrąciła Melonie, dołączając do rozmowy. Zbliżyła się do Morrisona i pocałowała go – zdecydowanie był to widok, do którego Albus nie był jeszcze przyzwyczajony. Potem odwróciła się do Malfoya. – Ministerstwo składa się z wielu Departamentów.

Ten wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie ma to dla mnie większego znaczenia, o ile to nie jest coś tak głupiego, jak Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli.

– W sumie to chętnie popracowałbym z mugolami – zakomunikował nagle Morrison.

Wszyscy rzucili mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

– To dlaczego nie poszedłeś na Mugoloznawstwo? – Albus był oszołomiony.

– Bo jest zbyt nudne – odpowiedział bez ogródek przyjaciel. – Tak z perspektywy czasu i szczerze mówiąc, byłoby to o wiele lepsze niż Wróżbiarstwo. Ale ogółem to tak, mugole wcale nie są tacy źli. Wychowałem się z nimi. Co z tobą, Mel?

– Naprawdę nie wiem. – W zamyśleniu postukała się palcem w policzek. – Mam nadzieję, że coś mi wpadnie do głowy po rozmowie z profesorem Puckerdem. Na ten moment nie miałabym nic przeciwko Uzdrowicielstwu.

– A co z tobą, Al? – Scorpius wbił w niego szczególnie zainteresowane spojrzenie.

Albus poczerwieniał. Podczas rozmowy próbował wymyślić coś naprędce, ale zupełnie nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Na początku chciał powiedzieć, że zastanawia się nad pójściem w ślady ojca i zostaniem Aurorem, ale gdy poświęcił tej myśli chwilę czasu, doszedł do wniosku, że to bardzo niebezpieczna praca, która wymaga posiadania umiejętności, których mu brakowało. Co więcej, dotychczasowe doświadczenia nadszarpnęły trochę jego kręgosłup moralny, co sprawę znacząco komplikowało. Po tacie pomyślał o Srebrnym Czarodzieju i życiu, jakie prowadzi – Albusowi brakowało do tego talentu, a i najprawdopodobniej nie było to zajęcie zarobkowe.

– Możliwe, że będę Mistrzem Eliksirów – powiedział nerwowo pierwsze, z czym czuł się w miarę swobodnie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, a z ich twarzy dało się wyczytać, iż popierają tę ideę. – Mam na myśli to, że… jestem w tym dobry. No i tak często w Hogwarcie zmieniają się nauczyciele Eliksirów, że raczej nie miałbym większych problemów z aplikacją na to stanowisko.

– Bez żadnej spiny – stwierdził uspokajająco Morrison. – Hej, w takim razie przepuścisz wszystkie nasze dzieci!

Grupka roześmiała się, a niedługo potem rzeczywiście zabrali się za odrabianie pracy domowej, choć nie z Mugoloznawstwa a z Historii Magii. Albus przeskakiwał z jednego podpunktu do drugiego, zbyt rozkojarzony, żeby docierał do niego sens tego, czym się zajmował.

Czy miałby coś przeciwko takiej karierze? Czy miałby coś przeciwko piastowaniu takiego samego stanowiska co Wendell Puckerd lub, co gorsze, Sebastian Darvy?

Skończył, pisząc naprawdę niewiele. Zanim udał się do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, wyczerpał temat wymarzonego zawodu. Tak przewałkował wszystko od dechy do dechy, że zmęczył się i uznał, że potrzebuje snu. Na sobotę zaplanował sobie randkę z dziewczyną, a na niedzielę wyczerpujący trening. W międzyczasie musiał odrobić zadania domowe i nie pozwolić sobie na większy wysiłek.

Usiadł przy stole Slytherinu oraz zaczął pożerać mięso i ziemniaki w tempie podobnym do Morrisona.

Dwie minuty później wśród uczniów zapanowało poruszenie. Przez jedną straszliwą chwilę Albus pomyślał, że zainteresowanie dotyczy części stolika, przy której pochłaniał jedzenie, ale potem uzmysłowił sobie, że jednak niekoniecznie – w całej Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza.

Wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł, że włoski na karku stają mu dęba. Czyżby Fischer wróciła…?

– Dlaczego akurat teraz? – zapytał ktoś.

– Stawiam galeona, że to do któregoś z profesorów… – wymamrotał cicho inny uczeń.

Potter także, wiedziony ciekawością, spojrzał w górę, a to co zobaczył, podnieciło go, a nie wystraszyło. Wysoko w powietrzu krążyła pojedyncza sowa.

Morrison trącił go pod stołem stopą i rzucił wszechwiedzące spojrzenie, zaś Scorpius uniósł brew. Z jednej strony Albus miał już wystarczająco dużo zalegającej roboty, ale z drugiej był niewiarygodnie ciekawy zawartych w kolejnym liście informacji. Czy na pergaminie znowu będą napisane tylko trzy słowa? Czy charakter pisma znów będzie się zgadzał?

Przez jedną rozczarowującą chwilę wydawało się, że koperta nie była zaadresowana do niego. Płomykówka trzepotała skrzydłami, sprawiając wrażenie zagubionej, przez co można było dojść do wniosku, że bada wszystkich uczniów w Sali – najprawdopodobniej znów nie zaadresowano prawidłowo listu. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, gdy sowa zawęziła miejsce poszukiwań i zaczęła krążyć tylko nad stołem Slytherinu. Finalnie koperta została zrzucona prosto na talerz Albusa. Ślizgoni wbili w niego zaintrygowane spojrzenia, podczas gdy inni wrócili do swoich posiłków – sensacja niecodziennym przybyciem poczty minęła.

Nastolatek schował list do szat i rozejrzał się wokół, szczególną uwagę zwracając na stół na wysokim podniesieniu. Nauczyciele, prócz jednego, wrócili do przerwanych na moment rozmów. Puckerd przyglądał się Albusowi ze zmrużonymi podejrzliwie oczami. Kiedy w końcu przestał, chłopiec wyjął pocztę i pospiesznie rozerwał kopertę.

– Nie zamierzasz czekać, aż… – zaczął Scorpius, lecz było już za późno.

Na kopercie nie było absolutnie żadnej informacji, tak więc to, że sowa rozpoznała odbiorcę, było wręcz niesamowite. To istny cud, że Albus otrzymał ten list. Był zdziwiony, bo nie mógł mieć pewności, że to akurat jemu rzeczywiście był przeznaczony – doszedł do takiego wniosku, wzorując się na poprzednich wiadomościach.

Z zapartym tchem rozwinął pergamin i zagłębił się w lekturze.

**_Z_**_asłona wypróbowana.__ Przepraszam. Przepraszam._

List był krótki. Albus wpatrywał się w niego, zaskoczony zarówno zwięzłością, jak i formatem. Nadawca nie zostawił wolnego miejsca na podstawowe dane, ale za to gramatyka… plasowała się na zadowalającym poziomie. Pismo wciąż wydawało się trochę dziecinne, ale tym razem chłopiec był przekonany, że tak je zaklasyfikował, ponieważ miał z nim styczność już wcześniej. Linijka zapisana na pergaminie z całą pewnością różniła się od poprzednich – było jasne, że albo wyszła spod ręki kogoś innego, albo nadawca w tak krótkim czasie tak szybko się poprawił w każdym aspekcie pisma.

– Zasłona? – zapytał Morrison. – Co to takiego?

– Ciszej – zganił go Albus, nagle spięty. Nic nie miało sensu; tak właściwie, to od samego początku każda notka była go pozbawiona. Co więcej, była też nieprzewidywalna. Czy list w ogóle był przeznaczony dla niego? Jeżeli tak, to czy powinien wiedzieć o tej całej „zasłonie"?

– Co jest napisane? – Siedząca po drugiej stronie stołu i dwa miejsca dalej, Melonie pochyliła się do przodu.

– Nic szczególnego. – Złożył pergamin, odłożył go na stół i bez większego przekonania wrócił do jedzenia.

Pół godziny później krążył po swoim dormitorium.

– Za bardzo się na tym wszystkim skupiasz. – Morrison uniósł głowę i potrząsnął nią. Leżał wyciągnięty na łóżku. – Mam na myśli to, że tym razem nie ma nawet twojego marnego opisu na wierzchu koperty!

Przed natychmiastowym obaleniem tego argumentu, Albusa powstrzymał Bartleby Bing, wchodząc do pokoju, żeby wyjąć z torby książkę. Kiedy wyszedł, chłopiec wyrzucił w powietrze ręce, sfrustrowany.

– Wszystko inne się zgadza! Najzwyklejsza sowa! Brak podpisu! Nawet charakter pisma jest podobny, jak nie identyczny.

– Cóż, mamy dwie sprawy do rozwiązania – zakomunikował wszem wobec Scorpius, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego podręcznika, zatytułowanego „Poradnik Prefekta Hogwartu". – Tożsamość nadawcy i to, co chce przekazać.

– Teorie spiskowe! – Morrison wystrzelił do siadu. – Dobra, jestem już gotowy. Może… ten, kto je wysyła jest… szalony?

Albus rzucił mu tępe spojrzenie, zaś Scorpius zamrugał i opuścił książkę w dół.

– Mówię całkowicie poważnie! – zaperzył się Vincent. – Chodzi mi o to, że cokolwiek by nie pisał, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu! Pismo raz jest takie, a raz takie! Nadawca nawet nie wie, jak nazywa się odbiorca listów!

– W tym momencie jedynym szaleńcem jesteś ty – stwierdził blondyn.

– Przygadał kocioł garnkowi. – Morrison uniósł wyzywająco brew. – To ty na okrągło chodzisz i zaczytujesz się w poradniku, który dostałeś kilka miesięcy temu!

– Pozwól, że to wyjaśnię. – Scorpius z trzaskiem zamknął lekturę. – Tak dla twojej informacji, mam naprawdę dobry powód, żeby się dokształcać. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czy istnieją przepisowe luki, dzięki którym mógłbym jakoś wlepić Lance'owi szlaban, ot tak za nic…

– Ach. – Uśmiechnął się Morrison.

– Ale tak czy inaczej. – Malfoy chrząknął, żeby przeczyścić gardło. – Zgadzam się z Albusem, że te listy są niezwykle osobliwe. Na całe szczęście, wydaje mi się jednak, że otrzymaliśmy pierwszą wskazówkę.

– Rozpoznałeś charakter pisma? – zapytał Albus, nagle pozbawiony tchu.

Do dormitorium wszedł Dante Haug.

– Hej, widzieliście może…?

– Wypad stąd! – warknął do niego Scorpius. – Jesteśmy zajęci.

– To także moje dormitorium – odpowiedział chłopak z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. Niemniej jednak, z tym pouczeniem opuścił sypialnię.

– No? – zapytał Albus w chwili, gdy za Haugiem zamknęły się drzwi.

– Nie. Nie jest ani trochę znajome – stwierdził beznamiętnie Malfoy. – Ten list dał nam czegoś do szukania.

– Tak? – Morrison ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku.

– Pokaż pocztę. – Scorpius odłożył książkę na bok i usiadł prosto.

Albus natychmiast wyciągnął z kieszeni pomięty kawałek pergaminu i podał go przyjacielowi. W następnej sekundzie cała trójka stłoczyła się wokół. Potter jeszcze raz omiótł linijkę wzrokiem, próbując wyczaić, o co może chodzić, ale nie dopatrzył się niczego szczególnego.

**_Z_**_asłona wypróbowana.__ Przepraszam. Przepraszam._

– Zasłona – powiedział Scorpius. – O, tutaj.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

– To akurat zauważyłem, stary.

– Nadawca napisał to słowo z dużej litery – kontynuował wyjaśnienia blondyn. – To bardzo ważne.

– Nieprawda. – Morrison zarechotał. – W poprzednich listach było tak samo.

– Tym razem dużą literą nie kierował przypadek! – Scorpius potrząsnął głową, zirytowany. – Skupcie się, półgłówki! Ten list, z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu, jest napisany o wiele lepiej niż poprzednie. Biorąc pod uwagę gramatykę, wszystko jest w porządku. Wielkie litery używane są w odniesieniu do nazw własnych. To nie jest zwykła zasłona, którą ktoś powiesił sobie w domu. Ta jest specjalna.

Było w tym wystarczająco dużo racji, żeby Albus poważnie się nad tym zastanowił. Przez kilka następnych dni tym się właśnie zajmował.

_Zasłona._ Wiedział, czym jest zasłona – a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało: kawałkiem materiału, którego zadaniem było coś zakryć bądź przykryć. Stwierdzenie Scorpiusa, że chodzi o coś wyjątkowego, dało mu do zrozumienia, że w grę wchodzi jakiś magiczny artefakt. Cokolwiek spróbował dopasować do tego opisu, rozważania kończył z niczym.

Szukał informacji w bibliotece, ale nie znalazł nic – z drugiej strony, czego się spodziewał? Rzadko korzystał z książkowej hogwardzkiej wiedzy. Zaskoczyło go jednak to, że Pokój Życzeń nie dostarczył mu żadnych odpowiedzi. Całą środową noc spędził na kartkowaniu ksiąg, ale nie dokopał się do niczego ważnego, czy choć nawet podobnego do tego, co zostało wspomniane w liście.

I znowu – nie miał czasu głębsze przemyślenia. Nauczyciele znów zaczęli wymagać dwa razy więcej niż normalnie, zajęcia stały się trudniejsze, a omawiane tematy bardziej skomplikowane.

Neville kazał uczniom karmić okropne rośliny zwane kaktuchwastami* – magiczne zielsko, z wyglądu przypominające kaktusy, które były w stanie strzelać kolczastymi, długimi na dwadzieścia stóp cierniami, a to był zaledwie początek ich umiejętności. Niedługo potem musieli pomagać tym zielonym roślinnym potworom się rozmnażać, a cały ten proces był tak niebezpieczny i przede wszystkim obrzydliwy, że Albus prawie zemdlał, gdy profesor wyjaśniał ogólne zasady.

Hagrid zakończył temat testrali i przeszedł do gryfów, które finalnie okazały się chyba najniebezpieczniejszymi kreaturami, z jakimi do tej pory uczniowie mieli do czynienia. Cała klasa została zmuszona do sterczenia w odległości około pięćdziesięciu stóp od wybiegu, na którym stały i rysowania ich z największą możliwą (czyli w sumie kiepską) dokładnością.

Obrona Przed Czarną Magią z kolei wcale nie koncentrowała się na magii niewerbalnej, jak to było obiecywane jeszcze przed przerwą świąteczną. Zamiast tego zaczęli przerabiać mroczne stworzenia.

– Wiem! Rozumiem, że wszyscy jesteście bardziej niż chętni nauczyć się przeklinać innych bez poruszania przy tym ustami, ale niektórzy ludzie – tacy jak ja, Hogwart czy Ministerstwo Magii – zdają się myśleć, że zaznajomienie was z niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami jest dobrym pomysłem – powiedział profesor Handit, a klasa głośno jęknęła. – Więc? Kto mi powie, co to za brzydkie stworzenie? – Wycelował różdżką w nowo zawieszony na ścianie obraz.

Albus wiedział, że ten na wpół rozkładający się człowiek z mętnymi, niewidzącymi oczami to inferius. Temat okazał się tak wciągający, że po chwili zdezorientowania wszyscy podjęli się dyskusji. Niedługo potem nauczyciel zapowiedział, że wkrótce będą się uczyć na temat dementorów – kreatur tak niebezpiecznych, że przewyższał je tylko sam mrok.

– Jak uważasz, dlaczego studiujemy akurat to, a nie magię niewerbalną? – mruknął cicho Morrison, podczas gdy profesor Handit imitował, w jaki sposób inferius wyciąga do swojej ofiary rękę.

– Odpowiem ci jednym słowem – stwierdził równie cicho. – Siluety.

Weekend Albus przywitał z przeogromną ulgą. Z uśmiechem na twarzy przypomniał sobie, że sobotnia noc miała być romantyczna, a nie informacyjna – tajemniczy list mógł poczekać.

Z Mirrą umówił się, żeby czekała na niego na piątym piętrze przy posągu uczonego z monoklem** o równo godzinie dziesiątej – była to idealna pora, by niepostrzeżenie dostać się tam przy małej pomocy peleryny i mapy.

Albus wypatrzył ją z daleka. Czekała cierpliwie, wciąż ubrana w szkolne szaty, z błyszczącą przypiętą do piersi. Podkradł się cichaczem.

Podskoczyła tak wysoko, że od sufitu dzieliła ją naprawdę niewielka odległość. W momencie się odwróciła i bojowniczo wyciągnęła różdżkę.

– Hej, to tylko ja. – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, ściągając z siebie pelerynę.

– Nigdy więcej tak nie rób! – Mirra złapała się za zapewne szybko bijące serce, a potem pacnęła Ślizgona w ramię. – Czy ta peleryna jest naprawdę aż taka potrzebna?

– No, dla mnie owszem – odpowiedział szczerze. – Nie powinno mnie tu być o tej potrze, pamiętasz?

– Właśnie. – Zmrużyła słodko oczy. – Powinnam wlepić ci szlaban…

– Możesz też zwyczajnie pójść ze mną – stwierdził, nie odrywając od mapy wzroku. – Hej, Prefekt Chłopców patroluje piętro niżej…

Dziwnie było szwendać się nocą po zamku razem z Mirrą, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że tylko on będzie miał problemy, kiedy zostanie przyłapany. Chęć niedopuszczenia do tego zmusiła ich do podróży w kompletnej ciszy, choć Albus był przekonany, że była bardzo ciekawa, dokąd tak naprawdę zmierzają. Gdy dotarli na siódme piętro, nieskrępowana, rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Hm, całkiem imponujący kawałek ściany – wyszeptała, wpatrując się w bezpośrednio miejsce, gdzie ukryte było najbardziej niesamowite pomieszczenie w szkole.

– Skup się i patrz uważnie – powiedział, puszczając jej dłoń. Schował mapę do kieszeni i zamknął oczy, po czym ruszył pod pustą ścianę i skoncentrował się nad tym, czego potrzebował. Szedł tam i z powrotem…

– Al! – sapnęła cicho Mirra, kompletnie osłupiała.

W ścianie pojawiły się drzwi.

– Zaskoczona? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Jak ty to… że niby jak…?

– Och, wciąż nie widziałaś wnętrza. – Uniósł brew i pchnął wrota.

Wyraz całkowitego zdumienia na twarzy dziewczyny przerodził się w zachwyt – była pod wrażeniem tego, co Pokój jej sprezentował, korzystając z wyobraźni Albusa.

Pomieszczenie wyglądało na odrobinę mniejsze niż zazwyczaj, ale za to było w nim więcej dekoracji. Podłoga była wyłożona szmaragdowym dywanem, a pod ścianami znajdowały się pułki na książki i regały, przez co pokój sprawiał wrażenie poniekąd czyjegoś gabinetu. Meble wyglądały na wygodne, a na prawie że każdym z nich postawiona była zapalona świeca. W rogu był starannie wykonany kominek, który przypominał ten z Pokojów Wspólnych. Najbardziej imponująca jednak rzecz, umieszczona była na najdalszej ścianie – przezroczysta tafla prezentująca okoliczne zamkowe tereny i czarne jezioro, na wzór wielkiej szklanej szyby z wesela Lisy Vincent.

– Och, Al! – W głosie Mirry dało się uchwycić całą gamę emocji. Brzmiała, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie była aż tak zaskoczona. – Co to za miejsce?

– Podoba ci się? – zapytał, niedbale rzucając pelerynę niewidkę na oparcie jednego z foteli.

– Jest przepięknie! Wspaniale! – odpowiedziała i wbiła w niego intensywne spojrzenie. – Ale nic z tego nie rozumiem. Jakim cudem…?

– To Pokój Życzeń – wyjaśnił Albus. – W zasadzie to zawsze tworzy wszystko to, czego potrzebujesz. Wiedziałem o jego istnieniu jeszcze przed początkiem pierwszego roku – tata mi powiedział.

– Ile osób jest też go świadomych? – spytała, brzmiąc nerwowo.

– Wydaje mi się, że naprawdę niewiele. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Morrison i Scorpius, to na pewno. No i moi rodzice z najprawdopodobniej grupką swoich znajomych z Hogwartu.

– To niesamowite! – zachwycała się, spacerując po pomieszczeniu i rozglądając się wokoło. – Mam wrażenie, że nie jestem ubrana odpowiednio do okazji – zachichotała.

– Nic z tych rzeczy. Wyglądasz świetnie – powiedział i poprowadził dziewczynę do dużego taflowego okna. _Byłoby miło, gdybyśmy mieli jakąś matę_, pomyślał i wtem tuż przed przeźroczystą ścianą znalazła się duża, wygodnie wyglądająca, srebrna mata, idealna do podziwiania widoków.

Usiedli. Albus wyszczerzył się, zadowolony, że niespodzianka tak się udała i może teraz spędzić naprawdę cudnie czas ze swoją dziewczyną. Pomyślał o dwóch szklankach soku dyniowego i przed nimi pojawiły się dwa fantazyjne kielichy. Co dziwne, nie było w nich żadnego napoju.

_Sok dyniowy, sok dyniowy_, skupił się szybko, intensywnie wpatrując się w szkło – nic się nie stało.

– Coś nie tak? – zapytała Mirra, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. – Wyglądasz na rozgniewanego…

– Nie! – odpowiedział natychmiast. – Po prostu… Powinno tu być… Nie mogę sprawić nam czegoś do picia – wydukał nerwowo, zmieszany. Ależ dziwacznie. Pokój Życzeń nigdy wcześniej nie odmówił konkretnej, spersonalizowanej prośbie, choć z drugiej strony Albus jeszcze nigdy nie prosił o napój bądź pożywienie i nie testował go pod tym względem.

– To pewnie Gamp.

– Co to gamp? – zapytał, szczerze zdziwiony.

Mirra zaśmiała się głośno.

– Osoba. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Prawo elementarnej transmutacji Gampa. Istnieje pięć wyjątków od tego, co można stworzyć, a jedzenie i picie jest pierwszym z nich. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nic nie szkodzi. _Aguamenti_! – Wycelowała różdżką w kielichy i te zaraz napełniły się wodą. – Niedużo, ale zawsze to coś do zwilżenia ust…

– Dzięki. – Uśmiechnął się Albus i wziął szkło do ręki. Upił trochę zimnej wody i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Nawet z takiej odległości widział światło palące się w chatce Hagrida, które wskazywało na to, że gajowy jeszcze nie położył się spać. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, a gdy je otworzył, spojrzał na jezioro. – Pamiętasz przejażdżkę łódką? – zapytał nagle.

– Hm?

– Przejażdżkę łódką. Na pierwszym roku.

– Średnio. – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Byłam naprawdę zdenerwowana. Siedziałam z Rose – dodała po namyśle z kwaśniejszą miną.

– Ja z Morrisonem – powiedział Albus. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że cię widziałem.

– Serio? – Uniosła brwi, zaintrygowana. – Kiedy?

– Tuż przed wejściem głównym – stwierdził, nagle zaskoczony tym, że rzeczywiście prawie wszystko wyraźnie pamiętał. – Najpierw zobaczyłem Scorpiusa a później ciebie. Hm, a może jednak było na odwrót? No wiesz, wtedy, gdy czekaliśmy, aż zaprowadzą nas do Wielkiej Sali.

– I co sobie najpierw o mnie pomyślałeś? – zapytała bezczelnie. – Bądź szczery!

– Że byłaś bardzo ładna. I smutna.

– Pomyślałeś tak, mając jedenaście lat? – niemalże parsknęła w kielich wody.

– Cóż, akurat dobrze trafiłem... Coś nie tak? A mnie jak oceniłaś, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy?

Mirra zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie.

– Masz na myśli dzień, kiedy na siebie wpadliśmy? – zapytała jakby nieśmiało, na co Albus się zaśmiał. – Miałam wrażenie, że wziąłeś mnie za idiotkę, która nie patrzy, dokąd i jak idzie.

– Och, na pewno nie. – Zmarszczył brwi, zmuszając się do wysiłku i przypominając szczegóły tamtego spotkania. – Myślę… myślę, że byłem trochę przestraszony. W sumie to tego, że się mnie boisz, bo jestem Ślizgonem. – Rozchmurzył się. – Ale dziwnie nam się sprawy potoczyły.

Mirra skinęła głową i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Wkrótce zaczęli omawiać praktycznie każde spotkanie i najważniejsze momenty w życiu. Albus wyznał, jak bardzo się denerwował, kiedy zobaczył ją na peronie, gdy rozpoczynali drugi rok nauki, zaś dziewczyna przyznała się, że chciała go przeprosić na długo przed tym, jak rzeczywiście zrobiła to w bibliotece, ale nie potrafiła zebrać się wcześniej na odwagę. Co więcej, wyznała, że trochę kombinowała i tamtego dnia poprosiła Scorpiusa, żeby dał im chwilę sam na sam. Rozwodziła się też nad tym, że bała się końca ich przyjaźni, gdy zaczęła spotykać się z Eckleyem. Albus w zamian wyjawił, ile nerwów i wysiłku kosztowało go zachowanie twarzy w momencie, kiedy Gryfoni byli parą.

Gdy przyszedł czas na wspomnienia z pierwszej randki, oboje się skulili.

– …zwyczajnie próbuję miło sobie spędzić czas, na spokojnie zjeść lody, a potem uszy ci się podnoszą, zupełnie jak czujnemu psu! – Mirra się dała ponieść emocjom, a Albus zachichotał na to stwierdzenie. – Następną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował mój mózg, było to, że rzuciłeś się w szaleńczą pogoń przez alejki za jakimś nieznajomym facetem…

– To żaden obcy! – zaprotestował gorliwie. – Tym facetem był Fango Wilde. Przestępca…

– Och, to tylko sprawia, że pościg jest atrakcyjniejszy! – ryknęła śmiechem, lecz potem szybko zamilkła.

Albus znał powód takiego stanu rzeczy. Następne wspomnienia nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. W pewnym momencie głupio zaatakował Wilde'a, przez co ostatecznie razem z Mirrą i Morrisonem zostali przeniesieni do Departamentu Tajemnic. To, co wydarzyło się potem, wciąż sprawiało, że po ciele przechodziły mu dreszcze: przemawiający szaleńczym głosem Darvy, przykucie do ściany, pierwsze doświadczenie dziwnego mrowienia i pozłacanej wizji, a potem następujący po nich wybuch nieznanej, niewyjaśnionej mocy, która to dręczyła go do dnia dzisiejszego…

Reszta była zamglona, ale nie poddał się i spróbował przez to przejść. Chcąc znaleźć kolejne istotne wspomnienie, Albus myślami wrócił do swojej wędrówki po Departamencie Tajemnic. Przypomniał sobie sytuację bez wyjścia, w której znaleźli się Harry Potter i Reginald Ares, Nikczemną Księgę w środku tego całego zamieszania i rannego, pokrwawionego Jamesa. Fairhart wtedy jeszcze żył i bezpiecznie go wyprowadził; po drodze mijali kilka sali, a w jednej…

_A w niej Zasłona Skazańca. Nie musisz się tym przejmować._

Albus przechylił kielich i wylał wodę na szaty Mirry.

– Al! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, gwałtownie wstając i patrząc z zaskoczeniem na swoje przemoczone ubranie. – Co do…?

– Przepraszam! – powiedział szybko, po czym rozejrzał się dziko za jakąś szmatką, która pojawiła się w mgnieniu oka. _Niemożliwe._ – Wybacz, proszę…

– W porządku – stwierdziła i wycelowała różdżką w materiał. – _Evaporis_! Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

– Nic takiego – wydukał, choć serce biło mu jak młotem. – Po prostu… coś mi wpadło do głowy…

– Chciałbyś się tym podzielić? – zapytała i Albus doszedł do wniosku, że pogrąża się z minuty na minutę – Mirra sprawiała wrażenie zirytowanej.

– To naprawdę nic ważnego…

W tym momencie mógł myśleć tylko i wyłącznie o _Fairharcie_.

Nawet nie zauważył, że Pokój Życzeń zmienił swój wygląd. Wygodne fotele zostały zastąpione surowo wyglądającymi krzesłami, a kawowe stoliki solidnymi stołami, wyraźnie przeznaczonymi do trzymania na nich grubych, ciężkich ksiąg. Niewielkie biblioteczki znacznie się poszerzyły. To, czego niż kiedykolwiek pragnął teraz Albus, to możliwość przeprowadzenia gruntownych badań.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała Mirra.

Albus wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, zapewniając się, że nie ma nic złego w wyznaniu dziewczynie prawdy.

– No dobrze – powiedział. – Pamiętasz może, że kilka dni temu opowiadałem ci o tym, że dostałem naprawdę dziwaczny list…? – Krótko i zwięźle objaśnił jej teorie spiskowe dotyczące pierwszych dwóch, a potem skupił się na tym ostatnim, najnowszym.

– I to właśnie sprawiło, że oblałeś mnie piciem? – skomentowała z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami, najwyraźniej nie będąc pod wrażeniem.

– Nie do końca – wyznał szczerze. – Po prostu… to dziwne… i naprawdę przypadkowe, ale to, o czym rozmawialiśmy… przypomniało mi o czymś innym. Tamtego dnia, kiedy wszyscy znaleźliśmy się w Departamencie Tajemnic… no, tam była Zasłona. Fairhart wiedział, co to za artefakt, bo nazwał ją „Zasłoną Skazańca".

– Czyli uważasz, że to ten sam przedmiot, który został wspomniany w liście? – spytała sceptycznie, choć sprawiała wrażenie odrobinę oszołomionej.

– A ile innych zasłonek jest na tyle ważnych, żeby o nich w ogóle mówić? To odkrycie oznacza – tak, wiem, za bardzo wybiegam na przód – że może te wszystkie listy…

– Och, Albusie. – Mirra uspokoiła się i z powrotem usiadła na macie. – Wiem, że chciałbyś wierzyć, że…

Urwała, ale Albus wiedział, co zamierzała powiedzieć. Myślała podobnie jak Scorpius, że za wszelką cenę pragnie, żeby Fairhart przeżył tamten nieszczęsny atak i znów był wśród żywych. Co, jeżeli to nie marzenia; jeżeli przyjaciele się mylą? Gdyby Fairhart żył, z całą pewnością korespondowałby z nim… To stworzyłoby masę najróżniejszych możliwości… Kim jest zamaskowany renegat…?

Przez dłuższą chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Finalnie, niezręczną ciszę przerwał Albus.

– Przepraszam – powtórzył. – Sam siebie zaskoczyłem. Nie chciałem zrujnować chwili.

Mirra przygryzła dolną wargę, a Ślizgon uświadomił sobie, że wciąż istnieje szansa na kontynuowanie randki.

– W porządku – powiedziała. – Rozumiem. – Zamilkła i znów zapadła cisza. – Naprawdę świetnie się bawiłam. To znaczy, nadal dobrze się bawię.

Albus uśmiechnął się lekko. Tak bardzo się cieszył, że ten wieczór całkowicie nie legł w gruzach, ale mimo to nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pozwoleniem swoim myślom na swobodne dryfowanie. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób powinien przekazać to Mirze, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał zostać sam i móc wszystko dogłębnie przemyśleć…

– Już późno – stwierdziła nagle dziewczyna.

– Przepraszam. – Albus potrząsnął głową.

– W porządku. – Uśmiechnęła się Gryfonka. – Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłam. Miło jest tak powspominać…

– Ano – zgodził się i wstał, a okoliczne świece zaczęły gasnąć, jakby rozumiały, że przyszedł kres ich światła.

Nastolatek podszedł do peleryny niewidki, a następnie zakrył ich oboje. Wyjąwszy Mapę Huncwotów, aktywował ją i złapał dziewczynę za rękę. Korytarzami przeszli niezauważeni.

W ciszy odprowadził Mirrę do Pokoju Wspólnego, a lekki, choć namiętny pocałunek zakończył tę randkę. Ochryple szepnął jej „dobranoc" i przeprosił po raz kolejny, a potem udał się do swojego dormitorium. Mimo że znał drogę na pamięć, nie docierało do niego, gdzie niosły go nogi. Zanim dotarł na miejsce, serce biło mu tak szybko jak wtedy, gdy na wesele Lisy Vincent zawitali członkowie Mrocznego Sojuszu.

Scorpius i Morrison odlecieli już zupełnie, więc nie było sensu ich budzić, żeby przedyskutować coś, co i tak szybko odrzucą. Zamiast tego Albus najciszej jak tylko potrafił, otworzył swój kufer i zanurkował do środka. Bez trudu znalazł to, czego szukał – jakby na to nie patrzeć, przedmiot świecił w ciemności przepięknym niebieskim blaskiem.

Gdy wczołgał się pod kołdrę, dokładnie obejrzał pierścień. Wyryte na nim słowa nie zmieniły się w żaden tajemniczy sposób.

_Dla Sam, za pokazanie mi prawdziwej istoty magii – San._

Albusowi nie zależało na tym, by dowiedzieć się, kim jest ten cały Sam, ale wpadł na pewien pomysł.

– Zasłona Skazańca – powiedział z napięciem, kiedy przysunął pierścień bliżej ust.

Nic się nie stało.

Chłopiec westchnął. Był święcie przekonany, że to wszystko jakoś się ze sobą łączy. Czy to Fairhart wysyłał mu te listy? Umarli nie wymienili z nikim korespondencji, tak więc czy to możliwe, że mężczyzna nadal jest wśród żywych? Niezależnie od tego, co w rzeczywistości oznaczały te listy, rzucało to cień podejrzenia na Srebrnego Czarodzieja. Pierścień, który otrzymał w spadku po Fairharcie, był srebrny. To musiało coś znaczyć, prawda?

Albus zasnął, ściskając w dłoni sygnet.

* * *

* **Kaktuchwast** (z ang. cacticrooners) – czarodziejska roślina wymyślona przez autora oryginału na potrzeby opowiadania; nie występuje w cyklu J. K. Rowling

** **Monokl** (z ang. monocle) – rodzaj okularów na jedno oko, utrzymywanych na miejscu i we właściwej pozycji dzięki ciasnemu osadzeniu w okolicy oczodołów; Monokl często bywał przymocowany na łańcuszku do kieszeni kamizelki fraka


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTKA WSTĘPNA: **Oddaję w Wasze ręce najdłuższy dotąd rozdział – dwadzieścia stron w Wordzie. Enjoy!

* * *

**Rozdział 14**

**Najtajniejszy Strażnik Tajemnicy**

* * *

Tak jak przewidywał Albus, teorie szybko zostały obalone.

– Zbyt skupiasz się na jednym słowie i robisz dużo zamieszania, stary – powiedział Morrison, ziewając na niedzielnym śniadaniu.

– Zgadzam się z tym – stwierdził z pełną buzią Scorpius.

Albus zakrztusił się sokiem dyniowym.

– To przecież ty…

– Ciszej… – zganił go przyjaciel.

– To przecież ty powiedziałeś mi, jak ważna jest ta Zasłona – dokończył.

– Zasłona, owszem. Twój główny podejrzany, nie. Nawet jeżeli to ten sam przedmiot, o którym wspominał ci Fairhart, _szczerze wątpię_, że był jedyną osobą na świecie, która wiedziała o jego istnieniu. Wyciągasz zbyt pochopne wnioski, opierając się na pojedynczym wspomnieniu.

– Wszystko do siebie pasuje! – Albus twardo obstawiał przy swoim. – Na własne oczy widziałem, że Fairhart był brutalnym pojedynkowiczem. I już wcześniej wysyłał mi anonimowe listy. No i wie o Zasłonie!

Morrison podrapał się po brodzie.

– Chłopak ma trochę racji – powiedział do Scorpiusa, a serce Albusa przyspieszyło swój rytm. – W rzeczywistości, ta teoria ma tylko jedną lukę. _Facet nie żyje_! – krzyknął, odwracając się do bruneta. Położył tak duży nacisk na ostatnie zdanie, że kilka pobliskich osób spojrzało na nich z zaciekawieniem, przez co musieli natychmiast zakończyć tę rozmowę.

Mniej więcej godzinę później Albus wciąż tkwił w tym samym punkcie, choć fizycznie w innym miejscu.

– Cóż, z powodzeniem wyeliminowałeś Fairharta i mojego tatę – zadrwił ze Scorpiusa, gdy byli na boisku do Quidditcha. Unosili się w powietrzu i patrzyli, jak reszta drużyny ćwiczyła unikanie tłuczków. – Na kogo więc stawiasz?

– Mam odpowiedzieć szczerze? – Blondyn nawet na moment nie oderwał spojrzenia od drużyny. – Srebrnym Czarodziejem najprawdopodobniej jest ktoś, o kim niczego nigdy nie słyszeliśmy – nieznajomy.

– Och, daj spokój…

– Ockham Brzytwa* – powiedział szybko Scorpius.

– Że kto taki? – Albus uniósł brwi.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami na tę głupotę i odchrząknął, wyraźnie przygotowując się do udzielenia przyjacielowi lekcji.

– Dopóki nie dowiemy się czegoś więcej, najprostsze rozwiązanie powinniśmy uznać za najtrafniejsze. Ponieważ nie mamy żadnego obiecującego kandydata na naszego Srebrnego Czarodzieja i istnieje szansa, że _nigdy_ nie poznamy jego prawdziwej tożsamości, a przez to nie rozgryziemy tej spraw, musimy brać pod uwagę _całą magiczną społeczność _– miliony ludzi, których nigdy nie spotkasz osobiście.

– No niby tak, ale wróg wtargnął na wesele siostry Morrisona…

– Po pierwsze: to był Mroczny Sojusz. Po drugie: to, że byliśmy gośćmi na tym ślubie, nic jeszcze nie znaczy…

– Pojawili się tam niesamowicie szybko, biorąc pod uwagę to, że…

– Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale aportacja jest błyskawiczna – szybsza nawet od mrugnięcia okiem…

Sprzeczali się ponad minutę, aż w końcu przerwał im Barnabus Curder.

– Hej, bo my tu sobie, no wiesz… jakby latamy wokół. Czy jest coś szczególnego, co powinniśmy przy tym robić?

– Tak, tak. Świetnie wam idzie. – Albus kompletnie go zignorował.

– Nawet mnie nie słuchasz…

– Słucham. Powiedz Barry'emu, żeby kontynuował, bo dobrze wam idzie…

Barnabus wymruczał coś niegrzecznego pod nosem, ale posłusznie wrócił do treningu. Scorpius przyglądał się tej scenie z szeroko otwartą buzią.

– Jesteś Kapitanem! – okrzyczał Albusa, gdy zostali sami. – Może powinieneś wziąć się do roboty i zacząć kapitanować?

– Przecież dobrze sobie radzą. – W rzeczy samej, nie skłamał. Od czasu nieszczęsnego pierwszego meczu, drużyna drastycznie się poprawiła. Nastolatek mógł tylko zgadywać, że za taki stan rzeczy odpowiada lepsza kondycja psychiczna graczy – w końcu przestały ich zjadać nerwy, gdyż nabyli trochę doświadczenia. Kolejna rozgrywka zaplanowana jest na początek lutego, na około tydzień przed walentynkową wycieczką do Hogsmeade, a Albus nareszcie poczuł coś względem swojej drużyny, czego wcześniej się nawet nie spodziewał – pewność zwycięstwa.

– Owszem, lepiej latają na miotłach, ale nie poprawili się jako zespół – powiedział ponuro Scorpius. – Podstawą następnego meczu nadal będzie moja obrona i twoja zręczność. Czy jeżeli zgodzę się z twoimi teoriami na temat Srebrnego Czarodzieja, to ruszysz tyłek i znów wcielisz się w rolę Kapitana?

To nie było takie proste. Obsesja Albusa rosła z tygodnia na tydzień, a jej gwałtowny rozwój spowodowany był tym, że był święcie przekonany, iż jego podejrzenia były słuszne. Wiedział, że rówieśnicy uważają go za patetycznego i przepełnionego nadzieją. Wiedział, że sprawia wrażenie chwytającego się ostatków idei dziecka, które za wszelką cenę pragnie wierzyć, że dawny nauczyciel wciąż jest wśród żywych i systematycznie ściera się z dwiema oddzielnymi frakcjami, przyodziewając srebrną maskę. Ciężko było nie wyciągnąć takich wniosków ze zdobytych dotąd informacji, tym bardziej że próbował dojść do czegoś innego. Co, poza przez nikogo niewidzianą śmiercią Fairharta, stało jeszcze na drodze?

Niestety, dalszych wskazówek nie było, więc pozostały tylko listy. Ignorując komplikacje związane z różnicą charakteru pisma i gramatyką, postanowił skoncentrować się na tym, co pomogło mu stworzyć podstawy swojej hipotezy, a mianowicie na Zasłonie Skazańca. Był całkowicie pewien, że wspominany w liście obiekt jest dokładnie tym samym z Departamentu Tajemnic, ale to nijak posuwało sprawę naprzód. Zarówno szkolna biblioteka, jak i Pokój Życzeń nie przyniosły mu żadnych nowych informacji, a tylko potwierdzały mistycyzm artefaktu i podsycały pragnienie wiedzy.

Albus wiele nocy spędził na analizie tajemniczej poczty: pierwszej, pomarszczonej wiadomości, a także kolejnych, o wiele lepiej napisanych – bezskutecznie. Badając każdy pergamin, nie potrafił się oprzeć wrażeniu, iż listy stanowiły części trzech różnych zagadek, choć każdy miał niewielkie cechy przypominające co najmniej jeden z pozostałych; brakowało im tylko rzeczywistego podpisu. Nie sposób było w ogóle odbierać ich jako wspólnej całości. Zasłona nie była nawet wspominana w pierwszych dwóch listach, a mimo to Albus był przekonany, że nadawca był jeden i ten sam, choć wciąż nie miał żadnego podejrzanego. Próbował dosłownie wszystkiego – nawet kombinował szyfr złożony z losowo wielkich liter oraz dopasowywał do siebie błędy ortograficzne; ponownie nadaremnie.

Jedyną osobą, z którą mógł porozmawiać o problemach z układanką, była jego dziewczyna, kiedy w końcu przyjęła przeprosiny za zrujnowaną rankę i kiedy przekonał ją zdesperowanym wyrazem twarzy. Niemniej jednak podobnie jak Morrison i Scorpius, nie szczędziła gorzkich słów.

– Mam wrażenie, że za bardzo czegoś się tutaj doszukujesz – powiedziała lekko. – W sensie kto w ogóle wywnioskował, że te listy mają cokolwiek wspólnego ze Srebrnym Czarodziejem? Czy naprawdę nadawca tej dziwacznej poczty musi być jakkolwiek powiązany z człowiekiem, który nokautuje niedobrych ludzi?

– Owszem ale tylko, gdy w grę wchodzi Fairhart – odpowiedział Albus, łapiąc się za i tak już rozczochrane włosy i wbijając łokcie w leżący przed sobą podręcznik.

Zupełnie tego nie rozumiał, ale pomimo wiedzy o Pokoju Życzeń, Gryfonka wciąż preferowała szkolną bibliotekę. Niestety, rozmowa przy stosach książek, musiała być prowadzona w spokoju.

– Cóż…

Albus uniósł dłoń, uciszając dziewczynę.

– Jeżeli zamierzasz mi udzielić kolejnego wykładu, że Fairhart nie żyje, to uwierz, że słyszałem to już wcześniej…

– Nic z tych rzeczy – oznajmiła ostro Mirra. – Podążam za twoim tokiem myślowym. Także, przez wzgląd na tę rozmowę, zakładam, że Fairhart nie zginął.

Chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą.

– No dobrze, kontynuuj.

– Jeżeli profesor Fairhart _rzeczywiście_ żyje, to dlaczego to wszystko miałoby się w ogóle dziać? Z jakiego powodu wysyłałby ci te niespójne listy? Dlaczego zdecydowałby się na ukrycie prawdziwej tożsamości? – Potrząsnęła lekko głową.

– To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy wysłał mi anonimowy liścik – zauważył rzeczowym tonem Albus.

– Dobrze, ale czy tamta notka była czytelna i przejrzysta? Czy miała wyraźnie określony cel?

– Tak – przyznał. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie są to wymagania na list!

– W porządku, niech ci będzie. – Mirra machnęła dłonią. – W takim bądź razie, dlaczego Fairhart zataił swoją tożsamość?

– No cóż, bo nie chce, żeby ludzie wiedzieli, że jednak żyje – burknął, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

– Chodzi mi o to właśnie, czemu tak.

– Nie… nie wiem… Może ma swoje powody…?

– Naprawdę chcę, żebyś miał rację, Al. Naprawdę. – Wydała z siebie ciężkie westchnienie. – Myślę, że dopóki nie znajdziesz odpowiedzi na te pytania, musisz przystopować z tymi rozważaniami.

Albus jęknął i pochylił głowę, by finalnie czołem dotknąć chłodnego blatu stołu. Czemu nikt nie potrafił bawić się tym pomysłem tak dobrze, jak on? Oczywiście, sam musiał przyznać, że z zewnątrz nie wyglądało to najlogiczniej, ale co szkodziło trochę ponaginać fakty, żeby coś wykombinować…?

– Powinnam już iść – powiedziała niespodziewanie Mirra, na co Ślizgon podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że zdążyła już spakować część swoich rzeczy. – Spotkanie Prefektów. McGonagall chciała o czymś z nami porozmawiać – dodała przepraszająco.

Albus przeciągnął się.

– Wydaje mi się, że też będę się zbierał – stwierdził ochoczo, po czym wrzucił do torby nieotwarte nawet podręczniki i przybory, pisząc na rogu pergaminu szybką notatkę, żeby przed jutrem odrobić pracę domową z Transmutacji – nie było za dużo czasu na relaks.

– Porozmawiamy później, dobrze? – zapytała, pocałowała go w policzek i odeszła energicznym krokiem.

Albus pomachał jej ręką na pożegnanie i jakby na potwierdzenie słów dziewczyny, z biblioteki wyszło dwóch innych Prefektów: Winona Soreeno i Milton Parish. Nie mając już dłużej powodu do przebywania w tej sali, wstał z krzesła i skierował się ku wyjściu.

Natrafił na dziwaczny niecodzienny widok. Na jednym z długich stołów rozsypana była fala rudych włosów, a chłopiec nie musiał się nawet zbyt długo im przyglądać, by rozpoznać właścicielkę. Rose miała głowę schowaną w ramionach. Obok niej siedział Charles Eckley i lekko klepał ją po dłoni – sprawiał wrażenie pocieszyciela. W następnej chwili on również wstał i opuścił bibliotekę, co przypomniało Albusowi, że chłopak, którego przez moment obserwował, również był Prefektem Gryffindoru.

Odczekał moment, żeby upewnić się, iż nastolatek odszedł na dobre, po czym podszedł do kuzynki. Oczywiście, _niczego_ się nie bał – bo przecież zawsze tak dobrze im się układało, więc nie było ku temu powodu – ale zwyczajnie nie chciał im się wcinać w rozmowę; wolał zacząć nową. W ciszy usiadł obok dziewczyny, niezauważony.

Szarpnął za kołnierzyk. Czy Rose w ogóle sypiała? Nawet nie widząc wyrazu jej twarzy, wiedział, że jest zrozpaczona, a to z kolei sprawiało, że czuł się nieswojo. Albus rzadko z nią gawędził, podobnie jak podczas roku szkolnego z resztą rodziny. Oddzielenie wieloma magicznymi schodami i marmurowymi blokami, znacząco utrudniało sprawę. Mimo iż Ślizgoni mieli zajęcia łączone z Gryfonami, chłopiec był równie blisko z Rose, co podczas jej zeszłorocznych huśtawek emocjonalnych. Nie zbaczając jednak na te wszystkie przeciwności, wciąż pozostawali kuzynostwem, prawda…? Czy zapytanie, jak się czuje, nie było jego obowiązkiem…?

Zakaszlał słabo, a potem – nie czekając na jej reakcję – zakaszlał raz jeszcze, tym razem mocniej. Rose powoli podniosła głowę, powodując tym samym, że Albus momentalnie się skulił. Oczy miała podpuchnięte, a policzki zaczerwienione – fakt, że płakała, nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości.

– Wszy… Czy wszystko w porządku? – wyjąkał.

Przed dłuższą chwilę po prostu na niego patrzyła, a potem zachrypniętym głosem, zapytała:

– Nigdy więcej się już do mnie nie odezwie, prawda? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, gwałtownie wstała i chwyciła za torbę. Z opuszczoną głową praktycznie wybiegła z biblioteki. Albus westchnął, nie ruszywszy się z miejsca. Był wmieszany w o wiele za dużo spraw.

Minęły tygodnie a w styczniu temperatura jeszcze bardziej spadła. Każdemu porankowi towarzyszyło prószenie śniegu, nigdy szczególnie wietrzne, ale i tak coraz to częściej uczniowie przesiadywali w Pokojach Wspólnych przed cieplutkim kominkowym ogniem; co poniektórzy wyglądali, jakby od tego zależało ich życie.

Powszechny mróz nie wystarczył, by ostudzić sportowego ducha ślizgońskiej drużyny Quidditcha. Albus miał tyle szczęścia, że zyskał kilka dodatkowych tygodni, które mógł przeznaczyć na dalszy trening, gdyż James z bandą swoich lwów zwyciężył Krukonów niedługo po Bożym Narodzeniu. Nastolatek przyglądał się tej grze z ciarkami przebiegającymi po kręgosłupie, i to nie z powodu nieprzyjaznej pogody. Gryffindor nigdy wcześniej nie sprawiał wrażenia tak dominującego i niepokonanego.

– Dwieście dwadzieścia do pięćdziesięciu! – Głos komentatora, niczym ostrze, przeciął lodowate powietrze. Albus słuchał go, dłońmi zakrywając oczy na tę masakrę. – Potter twardo trzyma się swojej obrony…

Z całą pewnością to stwierdzenie nie miało w sobie nawet nuty fałszu. Godzinna rzeź zakończyła się dopiero, wtedy gdy Gryffindor wyprzedził Ravenclaw o ponad czterysta punktów, a Albus natychmiast zrozumiał dlaczego. Chociaż Jamie był znacznie lepszy niż Szukający Krukonów, zdecydował się przyjąć taktykę opartą na bloku, a nie na rywalizacji. Czerwono-złoci Ścigający byli tak dobrzy, że wbijali punkty za punktami – każdy ich kafel osiągnął swego celu. Po Jamesie było widać, że liczył na to, że zapewnią drużynie drogę do samego finału. W Quidditchu, jakby na to nie patrzeć, wszystko sprowadza się do punktacji. Kapitan Gryffindoru zagwarantował, że ma ich wystarczająco dużo, by zaklepać swojej drużynie miejsce w ostatecznych rozgrywkach. Albus z zaciśniętymi ustami obserwował wysoko uniesioną głowę brata, gdy ten triumfalnie schodził z boiska. Zanim zniknął w szatni, odwrócił się do trybun ze wzrokiem wbitym w loże Slytherinu.

Wyzwanie zostało rzucone.

Następnego dnia Ślizgoni wznowili energiczne praktyki.

– Dziś przetestujemy nową taktykę – zakomunikował zespołowi Albus. Wszyscy stali stłoczeni wokół niego.

Część jęknęła, a część westchnęła, czym zasłużyli sobie na surowe spojrzenie Kapitana. Scorpius wyprostował plecy, gdy jako jedyny nie otrzymał niewerbalnej nagany – od momentu początku zbiórki uśmiechał się złośliwie.

– Co? Nie lubicie poprawiać swoich umiejętności?

– Nie potrzebujemy nowych technik! – Barry Bryant był zirytowany. – Pokonaliśmy Gryffindor, czyż nie?

Przez tłum przeszedł szmer aprobaty. Wyjątkiem od reguły był Scorpius, który uniósł wysoko brwi i mruknął ciche „my?". W jego głosie słychać był niedowierzanie.

Albus przeskanował wszystkich wzrokiem.

– Może podczas przerwy wypadło wam to z głów, ale zwyciężyliśmy przede wszystkim dzięki punktom za złapanie znicza. Oczywiście rozumiem, że zbliżający się mecz z Hufflepuffem nie będzie niósł za sobą aż takich emocji, ale w finale zmierzymy się z Gryffindorem, który ostatnio ładnie się poprawił. Możemy ćwiczyć nowe techniki, zdobyć trochę doświadczenia w starciu przeciwko takim półgłówkom jak Puchoni i walczyć jak równy z równym z Jame… to znaczy z Gryfonami. Hop na miotły i w górę! Skupcie się!

Pierwszą nowością był Zwis Leniwca**, fantazyjny manewr unikający, osobisty faworyt Albusa (był pewien, że nikt w drużynie nawet go nie znał). Po około dwudziestu minach ćwiczeń Pałkarzy przyszedł czas na ćwiczenia zespołowe z nimi w roli głównej. Jednym z trafnych spostrzeżeń z poprzedniego meczu był fakt, iż drużynie brakuje koordynacji pomiędzy dwoma najbardziej niebezpiecznymi graczami. Było to niedociągnięcie najwyższej wagi, którym należało się zająć w pierwszej kolejności.

– Nie powinniście razem lecieć za jednym tłuczkiem. W powietrzu jest dwóch Pałkarzy i dwie piłki. Gdy jeden nie trafi celu, zadaniem drugiego jest nadlecieć z przeciwnej strony – zakomunikował zespołowi Kapitan. – No dobra, zrobimy tak! Ja i Ścigający będziemy krążyć sobie tutaj dookoła, a wy z dwóch stron będziecie próbowali nas pozabijać!

Okazało się, że udzielona lekcja przyniosła pozytywne rezultaty. Barry Bryant i Yin Luong stawali się coraz to dokładniejsi przy każdym machnięciu pałkami. Albusowi udało się zsiąść z miotły bez żadnej kontuzji, ale reszta została trafiona przynajmniej raz. W międzyczasie unoszący się leniwie nad jedną z obręczy Scorpius z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego znudzenia podśpiewywał sobie pod nosem.

– Co powinienem tak właściwie robić? – spytał blondyn w połowie ćwiczeń, gdy Tiffani Garrett została prawie że zrzucona z miotły.

– Śpiewaj dalej! – odkrzyknął przyjacielowi Albus, nie mogąc powiedzieć mu czegoś więcej. Co jak co, ale Scorpius nie musiał pracować nad nową taktyką.

Trening zakończył się po mniej więcej dwudziestu minutach. Zespół buntowniczo mruczał, narzekając przy tym na pogodę.

– Odwaliliście dzisiaj kawał dobrej roboty! – wrzasnął za nimi Kapitan, a drużyna pomachała mu bez większego entuzjazmu.

– Czym się tak napaliłeś? – zapytał Scorpius, gdy pomagał Albusowi chować piłki.

Odpowiedź była tylko jedna.

– Jamesem.

Chociaż Potter chciał mieć więcej czasu na rozwikłanie zagadki tożsamości Srebrnego Czarodzieja i treningi Quidditcha, zintensyfikowana szkolna praca nieustannie stawała mu na drodze. Przy skróconym czasie spędzonym wspólnie z Mirrą, udawało mu się pogodzić ze sobą te rzeczy, niemniej jednak napotykał okazjonalne przeszkody. Niespodziewane spotkanie z Puckerdem (dogodnie zaplanowane przez nauczyciela na sobotnie popołudnie) było jedną z nich.

– Odkąd wróciliśmy do szkoły, oddałeś trzy wypracowania i wszystkie zaliczyłeś. – Mężczyzna odchylił się na lekko na krześle w pustej klasie w lochach; byli tylko we dwójkę. Albus siedział naprzeciwko Mistrza Eliksirów, co było typowe dla każdego przeprowadzonego w szkole przesłuchania. Notatnik swobodnie leżał na biurku.

– Tak – odpowiedział chłopiec, nie do końca będąc pewnym, czy powinien mruknąć coś więcej, czy skomentować bądź potwierdzić.

Puckerd przejechał dłonią po papierach z folderu, opisanego jako „Albus Potter".

– Och, tak, tak. Spełniłeś wszystkie wymogi. Mimo to, co bardzo ciekawe, ze swojego najnowszego eseju otrzymałeś Powyżej Oczekiwań, zamiast zwyczajowego Wybitnego.

Ślizgon rzucił nauczycielowi puste spojrzenie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ten może z tym zrobić. Musiał przyznać, że niespecjalnie się starał przy ostatnim wypracowaniu – czternastu cali na temat właściwości skórki boomslanga – ale to tylko dlatego, że spędził tamtą noc na rozmyślaniu o tożsamości Srebrnego Czarodzieja. Puckerd nie musiał tego wiedzieć.

– Tak – powiedział stanowczo, znów nie będąc pewnym, czy jest to właściwa odpowiedź.

– Dlaczego tak? – Twarz mężczyzny brzydko się wykrzywiła.

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

– Za niedługo mecz Quidditcha. – Nie skłamał, więc to na plus.

– Hm, rozumiem.

Opiekun Slytherinu zapisał całą stronę w notatniku, po czym przewrócił kartkę. Chłopiec poczuł nagłą potrzebę zwymiotowania, ale wtem starszy czarodziej pochylił się do przodu tak bardzo, że widać mu było łój osiadający na włosach. Podrapał się po nosie i otworzył usta.

– Czy jest coś, co cię niepokoi, panie Potter? – zapytał cicho, prawie że kojąco. – Rozumiem, że możesz się czuć niekomfortowo, gawędząc ze mną na tematy o charakterze osobistym, ale moim obowiązkiem jest upewnić się, że jesteś dobrze przygotowany do nadchodzących egzaminów. Nie chciałbym, żebyś czuł się nadmiernie zestresowany, ponieważ wchodzimy w kluczowe, decydujące miesiące przygotowań.

– Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział natychmiast Albus, tuż po tym, jak profesor skończył mówić.

Puckerd ciężko westchnął.

– Być może, ale i tak nie mogę powstrzymać przekonania, że nie będę właściwie wykonywał mojej pracy, jeżeli nie sprawdzę, co może cię niepokoić. Czy czujesz wokół siebie zwiększone uczucie zagrożenia? Czy wydarzenia, które miały miejsce podczas przerwy świątecznej, bardzo tobą wstrząsnęły? Gdybyś opisał mi scenę ataku, być może mógłbym ci pomóc w rozwiązaniu twoich kłopotów…

Tym razem Albus nie czekał, aż wykładowca skończy monolog. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się roześmiał. Głośno, nie zważając na otoczenie.

Puckerd zagapił się na niego, zastygły w miejscu i czasie, a potem cicho zachichotał.

– Także lubię sobie pożartować, panie Potter, ale nastę…

Albus kontynuował rechot. _Facet niczego nie łapie_, pomyślał. Żałosna próba skierowania rozmowy na temat Srebrnego Czarodzieja, łatwo zauważalna taktyka – wyśmiewał to wszystko tak bardzo, że aż rozbolały go żebra.

– Panie Potter! – Nozdrza Puckerda rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. – Jeśli będziesz dalej się tak zachowywał, nie będę miał innego wyboru, jak odjąć Slytherinowi punkty.

O ile to w ogóle było możliwe, banalne stwierdzenie jeszcze bardziej rozśmieszyło chłopca. Po pełnej minucie rżenia w końcu złapał oddech, od czasu do czasu przerywany świszczeniem.

– Wyjdę stąd, proszę pana – zakomunikował wszem wobec i wstał z miejsca.

– Słucham? – Puckerd uniósł brwi. – Nie odprawiłem cię.

– _Nie obchodzi mnie to_ – oznajmił z naciskiem i przestał się uśmiechać. – Nic pan nie rozumie? Nie wykazuje pan nawet odrobiny sprytu w tym, co robi. Fischer lepiej podchodziła do sprawy.

– Jak _śmiesz_ mówić o niej tak, jakby była częścią twojej niegodziwej paczki przyjaciół…?

– Nie wiem, kim jest Srebrny Czarodziej – zakomunikował zwięźle Albus, przez co Puckerd omal nie spadł z krzesła. – Naprawdę nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Jeśli bym wiedział to i tak bym nie powiedział, ale serio nie wiem. Mam pewne przypuszczenia, ale nic więcej. Pomyślałem, że zaoszczędzę panu kłopotów z następnym bezużytecznym przesłuchaniem. Łapię, dobrze? Wiem, że Fischer wysłała pana do Hogwartu w celu zebrania informacji na temat mojego taty i wiem, że przekształciło się w wywieranie na mnie nacisku – naprawdę nie mam w zanadrzu żadnych odkrywczych nowinek. Doszedłem do tego wszystkiego, nie dlatego, że ktoś mi szepnął kilka słów, a dlatego, że oboje sprawiliście, że wasz plan stał się jasny i przejrzysty; jesteście _aż nazbyt_ oczywiści.

Puckerd wyglądał, jakby został uderzony prosto w twarz. Palcami stukał w blat stołu, sprawiając wrażenie człowieka, który najchętniej natychmiast sięgnąłby ku ukochanemu notatnikowi, ale ze wszystkich sił się powstrzymywał – ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca; być może był zbyt rozgoryczony i oszołomiony. Albus kontynuował pompatycznie – po raz drugi w ciągu dwóch miesięcy cieszył się zawstydzaniem popierających Fischer pracowników Ministerstwa.

– Zabierz Slytherinowi punkty. Daj mi szlaban. Oblej mnie. Wszystko, co zrobisz, tylko potwierdzi twoje zaniedbania wychowawcze. Nic nie wyciągniesz także od moich przyjaciół, więc równie dobrze możesz przestać ciągać ich po przesłuchaniach. Po prostu przestań!

Wyszedł. Dopiero gdy dotarł do Pokoju Wspólnego, pozwolił by dotarło do niego to, co uczynił. Morrison przytulał się z Melonie na jednym z foteli, a Scorpius znów czytał „Poradnik Prefekta Hogwartu". To Malfoyowi powtórzył tę rozmowę jako pierwszemu, a w ciągu kolejnych dziesięciu minut otoczył go tłum.

– Naprawdę mu powiedziałeś, że nie jest szczególnie mądry? – W głosie Denise Toils słychać było czysty podziw.

– Naprawdę mu powiedziałeś, że może odebrać Slytherinowi punkty? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem jakiś szóstoroczny, sprawiając wrażenie rozgniewanego.

Finalnie Albus trzykrotnie opowiadał historię o tym, jak zrobił z Puckerda głupka, bo co rusz ktoś mu przerywał i dopytywał o dokładniejsze szczegóły. Oczywiście, w trakcie z największą ostrożnością omijał pikantniejsze ciekawostki związane ze Srebrnym Czarodziejem, a autentyczną wersję wydarzeń poznali tylko Morrison i Scorpius, najbliżsi przyjaciele. Obaj wydawali się zadowoleni z tego, co uczynił, choć jednocześnie nerwowo przygryzali wargi.

– Wylecisz z drużyny Quidditcha, zanim się obejrzysz, Al! – skwitował z napięciem blondyn.

– Taką zagrywką sprawiłby, że cały Slytherin by go znienawidził – zadrwił Albus. – Nie odważyłby się zaatakować w ten sposób.

– Koniec końców sprawiłeś, że Puckerd pojął istotę rzeczy, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się Morrison. – Dużo uchodzi ci na sucho, no nie?

– Nie tylko Puckerd ogarnął – odpowiedział bezczelnie. – Ministerialni stronnicy Fischer z pewnością także.

Chociaż zdecydowana większość Slytherinu była pod ogromnym wrażeniem czynu Albusa, z Gryffindoru była jedna osoba, która nie podzielała powszechnego entuzjazmu, a wręcz przeciwnie – nie miała za dużo do powiedzenia na ten temat. Opowieść była powtarzana przez zaznajomionych z nią uczniów wielokrotnie, ale w bibliotece Mirra usłyszała dokładną wersję. Siedziała na krześle z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

– Cóż, genialna robota, Al. – Uniosła głowę, a na jej twarzy widać było rozczarowanie. – Wiesz, co byłoby lepsze? Wiesz, co by to przebiło? Wybicie mu zębów miotłą! Dzięki temu wyleciałbyś ze szkoły o wiele szybciej, niż gdy celujesz w jego inteligencję…

– Och, proszę cię. Nie musisz być taka dramatyczna. – Albus przewrócił oczami. – Nie planuję opuścić w ten sposób Hogwartu. Jeśli mam być szczery, to zachowujesz się jak…

– Jesteś uczniem, a on profesorem. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, tak to właśnie wygląda – wywarczała poprzez zaciśnięte zęby.

Chłopiec westchnął.

– Dlaczego ostatnio w ogóle nie możesz się ze mną zgodzić?

Mirra nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Głowę odwróciła w bok, a na jej twarzy pojawił się poruszony wyraz.

– Coś nie w porządku? – spytał, również patrząc w tamtą stronę.

Przy stoliku nieopodal samotnie siedziała Rose. Przed sobą miała otworzoną pojedynczą książkę. Wydawało się, że czyta, ale Albus dostrzegł, że jej oczy nie poruszają się – są wpatrzone w jeden i ten sam punkt. Mirra wydała z siebie cichy, gniewny parsk.

– Przesiaduje tu w dokładnie te same dni, co ja – powiedziała. – Zaczynam myśleć, że specjalnie szuka zwady…

– Nie możesz być tego pewna – stwierdził, zniżając głos. – Nie tak dawno temu widziałem ją załamaną i na bank chodziło o ciebie.

Mirra sapnęła i z trzaskiem zamknęła książkę.

– W takim bądź razie powinna udać się z tym prosto do mnie!

Opowieść o tym, jak Albus postawił się Puckerdowi, nie okrążyła całej szkoły i temat roztrząsali tylko Ślizgoni. Wyglądało na to, że Mistrz Eliksirów szybko się pozbierał, bo wrócił do tradycyjnego nauczania, z tym wyjątkiem, że traktował swojego _ulubionego_ podopiecznego tak, jak innych. Chłopiec przyjął to ze złowieszczą ulgą. Co więcej, mężczyzna przystopował ze swoimi przesłuchaniami i ograniczył się do zaledwie jednego na tydzień.

Nic z tego nie miało jednak większego znaczenia. W miarę zbliżania się lutego, dla całego zamku Quidditch stał się najważniejszy. Puchoni także byli entuzjastycznie nastawieni. Tuż przed przerwą świąteczną pięknie pokonali Ravenclaw, a ponieważ potem Gryffindor rozgromił Krukonów w ostatnim starciu, błękit i brąz został oficjalnie wykluczony ze sportowego wyścigu. Wniosek z tego jeden: w zależności od punktacji, ten kto zwycięży w nadchodzącym meczu, zmierzy się w finale z Gryfonami. Nie było tajemnicą, że Hogwart kibicował głównie Hufflepuffowi, ale tym razem nie przez wzgląd na starożytne piętno, które dziedziczyło każde nowe pokolenie Ślizgonów. Wygrana Slytherinu oznaczałaby bowiem piąty rok z rzędu identyczny finał, a to najprawdopodobniej doprowadziłoby pozostałe Domy do końca.

Właśnie takie odczucia przygotowały grunt pod wietrzny sobotni poranek. Albus chodził raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę, spacerując po całej szatni. Przypominał generała, przygotowującego się do objęcia dowództwa nad całą armią.

– Wszyscy jesteście młodzi – zaczął przemowę, zignorowawszy głośny udawany kaszel Scorpiusa. – Czasami doświadczenie nie jest tak konieczne jak wysiłek. Wygramy tę grę i wejdziemy do finału. Wygramy ten mecz, a wy – po raz pierwszy w życiu – zostaniecie czempionami.

– Wygrałem mistrzostwo Ligi Juniorów w Quidditchu, kiedy miałem siedem lat – powiedział szybko Barnabus Curder, czym wytrącił Kapitana z rytmu.

Potter zatrzymał się w pół kroku i uderzył dłonią w czoło.

– Po prostu… po prostu wyjdźcie na boisko i zagrajcie! – syknął ze złością.

Wymaszerowali z szatni, a towarzyszyły im znajome gwizdy i parsknięcia. Albus nie odwrócił się nawet na moment, żeby w jakiś sposób to skomentować. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, nie była to żadna nowość – doświadczyli tego samego ostatnim razem. Najlepiej, żeby drużyna przyzwyczaiła się do takiego stanu rzeczy, jeśli chcieli grać razem dalej.

Chłopiec spojrzał w górę, wprost na trybuny Slytherinu i zobaczył, że Ślizgoni zdzierali sobie gardła, kibicując ile sił w płucach. Morrison i Melonie wspólnie trzymali olbrzymi transparent. Albus nawet nie podejrzewał, że Grue przejawiała malarski talent i miała rękę do farb. Specjalnie na tę okazję namalowała przepiękny plakat przedstawiający potężnego węża z szeroko otwartą szczęką, owiniętego wokół małego borsuka.

Co zaskakujące, do uszu Ala dobiegły także pojedyncze oklaski z innych części trybun. Wiwatowało kilku Gryfonów, wśród których rozpoznał członków swojej rodziny. W pierwszym rzędzie dostrzegł także Mirrę, która klaskała tak mocno, że nawet z daleka widać było jej czerwone dłonie. Obok niej stali Eckley i Hornsbrook, także klaszczący, choć tylko dwoma palcami o spód dłoni i bez większego entuzjazmu. Spośród wszystkich Gryfonów, to James był najłatwiejszy do wypatrzenia – stał wyprostowanym i z wysoko uniesioną głową oraz rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach płaszcza; przyglądał się Ślizgonom z widocznym zainteresowaniem. Sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który przygotowywał się do szczegółowej analizy zespołu. Czyżby liczył na rewanż?

Drużyna Puchonów otrzymała o wiele większe brawa. Nie zważając na to, Albus podszedł do Kapitana Hufflepuffu, wysokiego blondyna o bulwiastym nosie, który wyglądał na starszego o rok. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, a pan Wood stanął obok nich, gotowy do wypuszczenia znicza.

Rozległ się gwizdek i rozpoczął się mecz. Albus kątem oka zobaczył, że Scorpius pędzi w kierunku obręczy, sprawiając wrażenie niezwykle opanowanego. Pałkarze ustawili się po dwóch stronach swojego Kapitana i naprawdę nie potrafił opanować uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta.

– I wystartowali! – zagrzmiał komentator.

Albus postanowił skoncentrować się tylko i wyłącznie na meczu. Gdy zaczął przyspieszać, wiatr szumiał mu w uszach. Mimo to musiał przyznać, że trafili na jeden z lepszych zimowych dni. Poleciał wysoko i omiótł całe boisko wzrokiem.

– Potter stosuje starą taktykę i ustawia się tak, żeby mieć w zasięgu wzroku całe pole. Czeka na odpowiedni moment. Zobaczymy czy Gunner zawalczy z nim jak równy z równym…

Gunner, jak się okazało, nie tylko był Kapitanem Hufflepuffu, ale także Szukającym swojej drużyny. Od samego początku gry nie mógł nadążyć za Albusem. Próbował dorównać przeciwnikowi, od czasu do czasu siedząc mu na ogonie, ale był zbyt powolny i nieskoordynowany.

Ślizgon pierwsze dziesięć minut meczu spędził na wsłuchiwaniu się w irytujący głos komentatora, choć powinien się cieszyć, bo ten nie mógł powiedzieć nic negatywnego. Scorpius ze względną łatwością obronił cztery strzały, a dwa dobrze wykonane podania Gartha Moone'a zapewniły Slytherinowi dwadzieścia punktów.

Albus starał się wypatrzeć znicza, ale było to niezwykle trudne, biorąc pod uwagę niedbałe, śmieszne wyczyny na boisku. Nie był do końca pewien, jakim cudem Hufflepuff zaszedł tak wysoko, ale być może była to wina tegorocznej fatalnej gry Ravenclawu. Żółto-czarni wypadali gorzej niż Ślizgoni w pierwszym wspólnym meczu, ponieważ nie mieli ani solidnego Obrońcy, ani dobrego Szukającego, którzy podtrzymywaliby starcie. Co kilka minut zdarzały się stłuczki i na szczęście zawsze wpadali na siebie Puchoni, bardzo rzadko ciągnąc za sobą pojedynczego Ślizgona.

Po następnych dziesięciu minutach i kolejnych pięciu strzelonych golach Albus zaczął się czuć jak piąte koło u wozu – miał wrażenie, że jako jedyny nie uczestniczy w tym meczu i nie odciąża swojej drużyny. Pałkarze grali według nowej taktyki, wszem wobec pokazując, czego nowego się nauczyli, Ścigający nabijali punkty, zaś Scorpius był zwyczajnym sobą. Albus nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy myśli, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie będzie miał powodów, żeby poklepać się po ramieniu, chyba że wkrótce złapie znicza.

Szansę otrzymał po upływie następnych dziesięciu minut. Dostrzegł błysk złotej piłeczki nieco za słupkami obręczy Puchonów. Niewiele myśląc, ruszył do boju. Szumiący w uszach wiatr zagłuszył wycie publiczności. Mimo to wyraźnie słyszał za sobą straszliwie rozpraszające jęki i sapanie drugiego Szukającego.

– Gunner nie może nadążyć za Potterem, który jest już blisko celu!

Puchońscy Pałkarze zdecydowali się zablokować Albusa, ale ich wysiłek poszedł na marne, gdyż Bryant i Luong dobrze uderzyli tłuczki: pierwszy rozproszył duet, a drugi uderzył jednego prosto w pierś. Zielonooki Kapitan ryknął z podekscytowania i złapał znicza. Hałas z trybun był ogłuszający.

– Łatwe zwycięstwo Slytherinu! – ogłosił komentator, choć w jego magicznie pogłośnionym głosie słyszalne było rozczarowanie. – Niedługa rozgrywka…

Albus wciąż unosił się nad ziemią, trzymając w wyciągniętej dłoni złotą piłeczkę, kiedy otoczyła go drużyna. Ta wygrana nie zadowoliła go tak bardzo, jak poprzednia, ale mimo to serce waliło mu jak młotem. Raz jeszcze zmierzy się z bratem w finale. Dobra passa wciąż trwa: trzeba obronić tytuł.

– Impreza w Pokoju Wspólnym! – krzyknął znany głos, w którym Albus rozpoznał Morrisona. Przyjaciel z Melonie u boku torował sobie drogę wśród tłumu Ślizgonów, finalnie wychodząc na sam przód.

Kapitan pozwolił się klepać po plecach i przyjął wszystkie słowa uznania, a następnie swoją uwagę skierował ku górze. Trybuny w dużej mierze już opustoszały, ale to nie było ważne. Al wbił wzrok w szkarłatno-złote rzędy, gdzie na widowni zostało zaledwie kilka osób, a wśród nich ta najważniejsza – James. Brat wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej (o ile było to fizycznie możliwe) i nie wyjmując rąk z kieszeni, skinął mu ostro głową i uśmiechnął się. Ślizgon odwzajemnił ten gest.

To zadziwiające, jak szybko impreza się rozkręciła – nie minęło nawet dwadzieścia minut od zejścia drużyny z boiska, a już wszyscy dobrze się bawili; nie skończyła się nawet wtedy, gdy zapadł zmrok. Albus został poproszony o wygłoszenie porywającego przemówienia na temat tego, że po raz kolejny poprowadził swój zespół do finału, ale wykręcił się i oddał ten honor Scorpiusowi, który finalnie z czerwonymi policzkami jąkał się przez całą przemowę.

Morrison momentalnie wkręcił się w imprezę i razem z Melonie przetańczył większą jej część. Reszta zespołu rozłożyła się na kanapach i wygrzewała w oślepiającym blasku dwóch prostych wygranych z rzędu. Albus uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy zobaczył, że Barnabus Curder zgromadził wokół siebie młodsze roczniki i opowiadał im szczegóły morderczych treningów.

W pewnym momencie Potter wycofał się do dormitorium. Naprawdę doceniał wysiłek włożony w świętowanie zwycięstwa i był niezmiernie zadowolony, że dotarli tak daleko, ale dzięki zakończonemu starciu i oficjalnie usuniętej z drogi przeszkody, mógł w końcu wrócić do bardziej palących kwestii.

W ciągu ułamku sekundy ponownie wyjął wszystkie trzy skrzętnie schowane listy i obejrzał je dokładnie tak samo szczegółowo, jak sto razy wcześniej. Niestety, znów nadaremnie. Wciąż nic z tego nie rozumiał.

Do dormitorium wszedł Morrison. Twarz miał spoconą a włosy potargane.

– Gdzie do jasnej ciasnej znik… Cholera, Al! – wykrzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze.

– No co? – Albus prawie że podskoczył w miejscu, a potem z prędkością światła odepchnął od siebie pomięte pergaminy – wolał, by zniknęły z pola widzenia przyjaciela.

– Czemu się _teraz _tym zajmujesz? Słyszysz, co się dzieje na dole? – Morrison palcem wskazał dolne piętro, skąd dobiegała muzyka i wesoła paplanina współdomowników. – To wszystko dla ciebie!

– Moja drużyna wygrała, nie ja – powiedział stanowczo. – Mogę robić, co tylko zechcę…

– A czy możesz przynajmniej wyjść ze swojej skorupy i oglądać te listy na kanapie? Impreza robi się dziwaczna, kiedy brakuje lidera…

Albus jęknął, schował kartki w kieszeni spodni i chwilę później dołączył do reszty kolegów, stanowczo odmówiwszy przy tym analizowania swojej kontrabandy, gdy wokół co rusz patrzyły na niego wścibskie oczy. Do kontemplacji listów wymagany jest spokój i zacisze, tak więc będzie mógł się tym zająć dopiero później.

Impreza zaczęła się kończyć późnym wieczorem, a ludzie rozchodzić się około godziny dwudziestej czwartej. Nikt nic nie sprzątnął, więc Pokój Wspólny pełen był najróżniejszych śmieci. Ślizgoni pomaszerowali do swoich dormitorium, ściskając się za przejedzone brzuchy.

– Czekaj. Pozwól, że ci pomogę – powiedział Dante Haug, gdy Albus zaczął się schylać, żeby pozbierać puste kubki i talerze, by następnie wrzucić je do kosza.

– W porządku, nie trzeba. Idź do łóżka. Posprzątamy…

– No dobrze. Dobranoc, chłopaki… Świetny mecz, Al!

– Yhym…

Przed trzema przyjaciółmi było sporo pracy. Sprzątali jeszcze długo po tym, jak współdomownicy poszli spać. Albus nie widział w tym tylko obowiązku Kapitana, ale także pretekst, by mieć Pokój Wspólny tylko dla siebie. Kiedy pomieszczenie zostało wysprzątane, podszedł do niego Scorpius.

– Gdzie tak zniknąłeś w trakcie imprezy?

– Hm? Nig…

– Wgapiał się w te szemrane listy – wtrącił się Morrison, za co otrzymał klepnięcie w ramię. Albus prawie pogruchotał sobie kości tym pacnięciem.

Blondyn westchnął.

– Tak właśnie sądziłem – mruknął do siebie. – Wyciągnąłeś z nich coś nowego?

Potter obejrzał się przez ramię przynajmniej z dziesięć razy, żeby upewnić się, że nikt ich nie podgląda, po czym opróżnił kieszenie i rozłożył pergaminy na podłodze.

– Nie – powiedział bez ogródek i usiadł przed nimi.

Przyjaciele poszli za jego przykładem, przez co utworzyli trójstronną barierę wokół listów. Raz czy dwa Morrison zabrał głos, uważając, że odkrył nowinkę, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że kilka razy przeczytał ten sam fragment listu i się pomylił. Scorpius w milczeniu przyglądał się kartkom, a Albus na zmianę mruczał pod nosem i akcentował co ważniejsze słowa. Chciał zobaczyć, czy coś się zmieniło. Niestety, nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

Światło w Pokoju Wspólnym przygasło, przez co zrozumieli, że musiało być długo po północy – być może nawet po pierwszej. Równocześnie pomyśleli, że to chyba najlepszy moment, żeby ugasić ogień w kominku, ale wtem usłyszeli głos.

– Gracie w butelkę, chłopcy?

Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył, że w palenisku uformowała się ludzka twarz, w której momentalnie rozpoznał uśmiechniętego bliskiego krewnego.

– Wujek Ron! – zawołał, a Morrison i Scorpius skoczyli na równe nogi.

– Nad czym się tak stłoczyliście? – Auror uniósł brew.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – Albus zignorował go i zadał własne pytanie.

– Och, tata ci wyjaśni. – Z twarzy wujka zniknął uśmiech.

Ślizgon patrzył, jak wujek znika z paleniska, a na jego miejscu pojawia się ojciec.

– Tato! – sapnął natychmiast.

– Witaj, Albusie. Witajcie, chłopcy – przywitał się Harry, po kolei każdemu kiwając głową. Wyglądał niemal identycznie, jak podczas przerwy świątecznej, z tym wyjątkiem, że sprawiał wrażenie odrobinę bledszego – najwyraźniej nie wychodził zbyt dużo na dwór. – Kogo dzisiaj pokonałeś? – zapytał, zanim syn zadał swoje pytanie.

– Hę? – Ślizgon był zdezorientowany.

– Hufflepuff – odpowiedział za niego Scorpius. – Zmiażdżyliśmy ich.

– Dobra robota. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Harry.

– Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że rozgrywaliśmy dzisiaj mecz? – zapytał Albus, podejrzewając, że być może James wysłał rodzicom krótki list.

– Razem z wujkiem pełniliśmy tu dziś wartę i widzieliśmy migawki z imprezy. To już drugi raz, kiedy udało mi się złapać cię o tak późnej porze w Pokoju Wspólnym. Zaczynam uważać się za szczęśliwca. Co porabialiście?

– Wiesz, jest sobota. – Nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. – Zwyczajnie gadaliśmy. A coś się stało? Co tam słychać? Co tu robisz?

Ojciec zamrugał parę razy, po czym przemówił. Został jednak zagłuszony przez stłumione krzyki z wnętrza ognia, dobiegające najpewniej z pokoju, w którym się znajdował. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku drugiego rozmówcy, przez co w palenisku widać było tylko lewą stronę jego twarzy.

– Najwyższa półka, Ron. Nie ma? Żadnych? Hm, jutro odbiorę większą ilość…

– Co się dzieje? – Albus zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Troszkę zarywamy z wujkiem nockę. Mamy kilka spraw do przedyskutowania. Obawiam się, że teraz wyszedł i znów zjadł wszystkie ciasteczka, które sobie przygotowaliśmy… – Pokręcił głową. – Niemniej, jednak zanim obiegniemy od tematu: czy wszystko z tobą w porządku? Wyglądasz, jakbyś balansował na skraju przepaści…

– Tak, jest okej – odpowiedział natychmiast, zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego czuł się taki zdenerwowany. Być może poniekąd obawiał się reakcji taty na wieść o tym, co powiedział Puckerdowi, bo jakby na to nie patrzeć, ten prosił go, by trzymał język za zębami. Pomijają ten fakt, Harry trafił na całkiem dobry moment. Z tyłu na podłodze leżały trzy listy, z których przyznał się tylko do jednego.

– Jak tam twoja siostra, Morrisonie? – zapytał dorosły czarodziej.

– Myślę, że ma się dobrze – odpowiedział pytany. – Słyszałem, że razem z Mikiem pojechali na miesiąc miodowy. Niestety, facet rozochocił się w kwestii magii…

– Tato? – wtrącił się lekko drżącym głosem Albus. – Czym jest Zasłona Skazańca? – W oczekiwaniu zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Bez względu na to, jakiej reakcji oczekiwał, z pewnością nie liczył na coś takiego. Harry zadławił się w niekontrolowany sposób i dopiero po kilku długich sekundach, chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że musiał zaciągnąć się dymem z kominka.

– Tato! Tato! Nic ci nie jest?

– Żyję. Żyję… – wyjąkał mężczyzna, wciąż kaszląc. Albus nawet poprzez żar widział kropelki potu na czole ojca.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – Ślizgonów dobiegł stłumiony głos Ronalda Weasleya.

– Tak! – odkrzyknął pytany, ponownie odwracając trochę twarz w stronę szwagra. Gdy się pozbierał, zauważył, że syn wciąż czeka na odpowiedź. – Albusie, gdzie…? Gdzie…? Kto ci…? Albusie…?

– Cóż – powiedział ostrożnie nastolatek. – Co to takiego?

Ojciec patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi ustami. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był nienaturalnie chłodny i zdarzyło się, że Ślizgon słyszał go niegdyś w dzieciństwie. Nagle poczuł się tak, jakby coś zbroił i miał być zaraz odesłany do swojego pokoju.

– Gdzie usłyszałeś to określenie, Albusie? – zapytał surowo Harry.

Być może wyczuwając nadchodzącą reprymendę, Morrison natychmiast odwrócił się i złapał odpowiedni list. Podsunął go bliżej kominka, żeby mężczyzna mógł go przeczytać.

– Nie rozumiem… – mruknął cicho Harry, choć wciąż wyglądał bardzo niedostępnie. – Kto ci go wysłał, Albusie?

– Nie wiem – wyznał chłopiec. – Nie ma żadnego podpisu…

– Podobnie jak ostatni list – stwierdził dorosły, a jego głos stał się ostrzejszy. – Prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie informował, gdy…

– Ten jest najnowszy! – usprawiedliwił się szybko Albus, a przyjaciele natychmiast go poparli, ochoczo kiwając głowami. – Dostałem go tuż po powrocie z przerwy świątecznej!

– Nie ma innych?

– Yy…

– Albusie!

– Łącznie były trzy, ale ten drugi nie miał najmniejszego sensu, był najprawdziwszym bełkotem! Istne bzdury! – Scorpius pospieszył z pomocą. – Najnowszy list jest pierwszym poprawnym gramatycznie i w miarę zrozumiałym…

– Pokażcie mi drugą notkę – zażądał Harry i Morrison znów wcielił się w rolę posłańca.

Gdy cała poczta znalazła się nad paleniskiem, Albus skulił się.

– Nie tak blisko ognia…

– Macie rację, z drugiego listu nic konkretnego nie da się wyczytać – przyznał Auror, choć nadal uważnie studiował najnowszy. – Wciąż jednak czegoś nie rozumiem. Pomijając anonimowość notek, skąd wytrzasnąłeś swoje pytanie? Nadawca napisał „zasłona" i nie skonkretyzował, o jaką dokładnie chodzi.

– Noo, ta „zasłona" jest z wielkiej litery – zauważył chłopiec.

– To rzeczywiście prawda, ale w zaparte obstawiasz _Zasłonę Skazańca_. Gdzie usłyszałeś taką nazwę?

– Hm, przy… przypomniałem ją sobie… – odpowiedział z wahaniem.

– _Skąd_, Albusie?!

– Od Fairharta! – wyrzucił z siebie.

– Słucham? – Ojciec zbladł.

– To może my pójdziemy już spać? – zapytał szybko Morrison. – No chodź. – Trącił Scorpiusa w ramię.

– Chłopcy. Zostańcie, proszę – poprosił Harry, na co obaj Ślizgoni zamarli w miejscu.

– Tak, proszę pana – odpowiedzieli równocześnie.

– Wyjaśnij, Albusie – kontynuował Auror. – Kiedy San wspominał o tym artefakcie?

– Dwa lata temu w Departamencie Tajemnic – wyznał szczerze. – Wspomniał o tym tylko raz, ale zwyczajnie to zapamiętałem…

Harry ze świstem wypuścił wstrzymywane dotąd powietrze.

– Ale ty nie… ty nie… nieważne…

– _Co takiego_? – Ciekawość zapłonęła w piersi chłopca.

– Nic istotne…

– To niesprawiedliwe! Byłem z tobą szczery, a ty…

– Jestem twoim ojcem, Albusie! Nie będziesz się do mnie zwracał w ten sposób! – Harry stracił cierpliwość, a Ślizgon rzeczywiście zamilkł, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w twarz taty.

Morrison i Scorpius wymienili pełne przerażenia spojrzenia.

– Z jakiego powodu chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał Al, uznając, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie nie naciskać na drażliwy temat. – Dlaczego tu jesteś?

– Ja… hm, chciałem cię prosić o przysługę – powiedział niepewnie Harry.

Albus zaśmiał się drwiąco.

– Naprawdę już późno, tato. Czas iść do łóżka…

– Nawet się nie waż ruszyć z miejsca! – Z głosu mężczyzny zniknęła wątpliwa nuta. Znów był stanowczy. – Czy naprawdę chcesz się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o Zasłonie Skazańca?

– Tak – odpowiedział natychmiast.

– Chłopcy… – Harry rzucił Scorpiusowi i Morrisonowi znaczące spojrzenie.

– Wiemy…

– Absolutna dyskrecja…

Auror wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.

– No dobrze. Oto wasze informacje. Zasłona Skazańca… oznacza kłopoty. – Zamilkł.

– Wielkie dzięki, tato. – Albus przewrócił oczami, zirytowany.

– Mówię całkowicie poważnie. – Ojciec zmarszczył lekko brwi. – Nawet my tylko tyle o niej wiemy.

– No dobrze, ale co to w ogóle jest? – zapytał Morrison, dołączając do rozmowy. – Hm, o ile oczywiście nie ma pan nic przeciwko, panie Potter.

– To zasłona. Po prostu – odpowiedział ochryple Harry. – Olbrzymia czarna zasłona przymocowana do kamiennego łuku.

– Brzmi przerażająco – stwierdził Vincent, a Albus dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że wyczuł w jego głosie lekki sarkazm.

– Cóż… to zasłona jedynie na zewnątrz. Sprawa jest dość skomplikowana i ma w sobie coś znacznie więcej.

– To znaczy? – Al nie zamierzał ustąpić.

Harry odchrząknął.

– Poczekajcie chwileczkę – poprosił, po czym zniknął z paleniska, a w międzyczasie chłopcy zdecydowali się na milczenie. Wrócił minutę później. – Wybaczcie. Musiałem się upewnić, że Ron nie zasnął… A tak nawiasem mówiąc, czy tylko wy nie śpicie?

– Wszystkich innych wykończyła impreza. – Albus wzruszył ramionami. – Więc tak, tylko my. Nie musisz się obawiać.

Auror raz jeszcze ze świstem wypuścił powietrze.

– Zasłona Skazańca rzeczywiście jest zasłoną, ale… jednocześnie starożytnym, magicznym artefaktem; tak starym, że nie sposób zidentyfikować jego twórcy – Ministerstwo zwyczajnie nazwało go Wielkich Architektem.

– Czy ten Architekt mógłby być dziewczyną? – zapytał szybko Morrison.

Scorpius spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

– A ty znowu o tym samym…

– Owszem, mógłby – odpowiedział grzecznie Harry. – Szczerze wątpię, byśmy kiedykolwiek poznali jego właściwą płeć, a nie będę pisał własnej wersji historii. Ten człowiek raczej zawsze będzie określany Wielkim Architektem, ale to nie jest istotne. Ważne jest to, że Zasłona Skazańca – nazywana jest tak z powodu napisu na kamiennym łuku – razem z Nikczemną Księgą, jest najstarszą relikwią powiązaną z mroczną sztuką nekromancji – to znaczy, z dziedziną magii dotyczącą komunikacji ze zmarłymi.

– Można więc zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że zawiera w sobie podobne informacje, co Księga – powiedział Scorpius.

– Nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast mężczyzna. – To portal.

– Że jak? – Trójka Ślizgonów uniosła wysoko brwi, a mózg Albusa zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach.

– Zasłona Skazańca jest bramą pomiędzy naszym światem a światem zmarłych. Bez względu na to, jak wygląda tamta rzeczywistość, nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. Ten, kto przejdzie przez Zasłonę, nigdy już nie wraca – na zawsze pozostaje po tamtej stronie.

– W jaki sposób można potwierdzić to, że podróżnik naprawdę nie żyje? – zapytał rezolutnie Scorpius.

– Prowadzono niegdyś badania na ten temat i różnego rodzaju eksperymenty – odpowiedział Auror. – Zaklęcia ochotników, którzy przekraczali granicę światów, automatycznie się dezaktywowały, co ma miejsce wtedy, gdy czarodziej umiera. To stare informacje. Na dzień dzisiejszy Zasłona jest stosunkowo rzadko obiektem badań. Artefakt jest przechowywany w Sali Śmierci w Departamencie Tajemnic, tylko w celach obserwacyjnych.

– Czy widział pan, jak ktoś kiedyś przez nią przechodził? – zapytał podekscytowany Morrison.

– Tak – przyznał Harry, na co Albus uniósł brwi. – Zakończmy ten temat, bo nie będę prowadził dalszych dywagacji.

– Hm, no dobrze… – powiedział zielonooki nastolatek. – Ale i tak to wciąż niczego nie wyjaśnia… W sensie mam na myśli to, dlaczego wspomnienie w liście Zasłony jest kiepską wiadomością, skoro stoi sobie spokojnie w Ministerstwie?

– Sęk w tym, że nie ma jej tam – wyznał ojciec, na co cała trójka aż sapnęła z wrażenia.

– Została skradziona? – zapytał Scorpius.

– Nie. Cóż, tak. Niekoniecznie. Poniekąd tak – plątał się Harry, co chwilę kręcąc głową. Sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który toczy wewnętrzną walkę.

– Hę?

– Ministerstwo Magii nie zna dokładnej lokalizacji Zasłony.

Coś zaskoczyło w głowie Albusa. Co takiego powiedział tata w dniu, w którym został prawie że aresztowany przez Fischer? Co powiedział w dniu wycieczki do Gringotta? Że Ministerstwo nie wiedziało, gdzie znajduje się pewien wartościowy przedmiot…?

– Od jak dawna? – spytał.

– Przyłapałeś mnie, Albusie. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo ojciec. – Owszem, to o Zasłonie Skazańca mówiłem kilka miesięcy temu.

– Co dokładnie się stało? Kiedy skradziono Zasłonę? – drążył.

– To skomplikowane.

– Nie krępuj się, tato. Przed nami cała noc – powiedział bezczelnie, a przyjaciele poparli go, przytakując głowami.

Harry westchnął.

– Zgoda, ale nie będę się powtarzał, także skoncentrujcie się. – Oblizał usta. – Zasłona została przeniesiona.

– Z jakiego powodu? – Albus zmarszczył brwi.

– I kiedy? – dodał Morrison.

– Nadstawcie uszu i dajcie mi się wysłowić! Nieco ponad rok temu nie byłem aż tak popularny w Ministerstwie, jak obecnie. Straciłem całe poważanie i wiedziałem, że nie będę traktowany poważnie. Nieustannie obawiałem się, że Zasłona nie jest bezpieczna. W tamtym czasie Ares wciąż żył oraz miał Nikczemną Księgę i Smoczą Różdżkę – dwa przedmioty, które nieodzownie związane są z nekromancją. Red nigdy nie dał mi do zrozumienia, że jest w jakikolwiek sposób zainteresowany Zasłoną. Najprawdopodobniej uważał ten artefakt za zbyt tajemniczy i niewystarczająco ważny, by podjąć próbę jego przejęcia. Z tyłu głowy miałem jednak, że gromadzi armię i czułem, że należy podjąć wszelki środki ostrożności. Ares udowodnił, że jest w stanie praktycznie swobodnie wejść do Ministerstwa, a także odejść stamtąd bez większego szwanku. Departament Tajemnic nie był dla niego fortecą nie do zdobycia, żadnym wyzwaniem. Nie mogłem dalej ryzykować, że pewnego dnia mu się zamarzy Zasłona Śmierci i zwyczajnie po nią przyjdzie – wytłumaczył cierpliwie Harry.

– Nie rozumiem, jakie ma to znaczenie – powiedział Scorpius. – Przepraszam. – Uniósł dłoń. – Mam na myśli to, że co w sumie można zrobić z Zasłoną? Czy ona nie działa przypadkiem tylko w jedną stronę? Nie ma więc powodu, żeby się o nią wybitnie starać.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – odpowiedział ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Harry. – Prawda jest taka, że nekromancja jest szczególnie nieprzejrzystą i nieprecyzyjną dziedziną magii. Żadne zaklęcie nie przywróci zmarłemu życia i, jak sami widzieliście na przykładzie siluet i inferiusów, nie można się nawet do tego zbliżyć. Smocza Różdżka okazała się zdolna do tworzenia stworzeń, których korzenie rzeczywiście sięgają samej śmierci – ziemskich potworów, które nie są ani żywe, ani martwe; można powiedzieć, że przypominają dementorów. – Potrząsnął głową, jakby wciąż ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć. – Mogę tylko spekulować, że Zasłona nie działa w obie strony, na podstawie tego, że czarodzieje, którzy przeszli do krainy zmarłych, nigdy stamtąd nie wrócili, a może i nawet zwyczajnie nie chcieli wrócić bądź nie wiedzą, jak tego dokonać. Nie znam prawdziwej potęgi Smoczej Różdżki, ale gdyby _rzeczywiście_ mogła do pewnego stopnia kontrolować umarłych, Zasłona może okazać się dwukierunkowym portalem. Ares – a teraz nawet Darvy – mógłby w ciągu kilku godzin zgromadzić pokaźną armię; co więcej, zupełnie inną niż ta, którą znamy obecnie – to niekoniecznie musiałyby być odrobinę ludzkie siluety. To, co wyszłoby z drugiej strony, mogłoby być o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne i mroczniejsze, niż wszystko to, co znamy. Właśnie biorąc to pod uwagę, doszedłem do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie ukryć Zasłonę Skazańca.

– Tak więc ukryłeś ją i… co w sumie? Zmieniłeś tylko jej lokalizację? – zapytał Albus.

– Nie – odpowiedział prosto tata. – Osobiście nie przyłożyłem nawet do tego ręki. W tamtym czasie nie pracowałem dla Ministerstwa Magii. Poprosiłem wujka Rona, żeby się tym zajął.

– I co dalej? – Chłopiec nie mógł się doczekać, żeby usłyszeć, co poszło nie tak.

Na twarzy Harry'ego odbiły się różne emocje. Sprawiał wrażenie nagle zdenerwowanego. Odchrząknął i kilkakrotnie zamrugał. Kiedy się odezwał, po swojej stronie kominka najprawdopodobniej wbił wzrok w podłogę, gdyż jego oblicze w palenisku zaczęło przyglądać się małym płomieniom.

– Artefakt dałem na przechowanie zaufanej osobie z nadzieją, że gdy przyjdzie co do czego, będzie w stanie ją ochronić.

– Komu?

– Okłamałem cię, Albusie – wyznał szybko tata, a zmieszany chłopiec przekrzywił głowę.

– W tym momencie?

– Nie, kilka miesięcy temu. Na Ulicy Pokątnej.

– Kiedy konkretnie?

– Gdy poszliśmy do Gringotta – odpowiedział skrzekliwie Harry. – Przypomnę ci, jeżeli nie pamiętasz. Zapytałeś mnie o skrytkę, którą odwiedzałem. Skłamałem i wmówiłem ci, że nie chodziło o nic ważnego; że zwyczajnie wykonuję swoją pracę. To nie była prawda. – Przełknął ciężko ślinę. – Skrytka, w której sprawie ułożyłem się z goblinem, należała do Sancticusa Fairharta.

– Co takiego? – ryknął Albus tak głośno, że Morrison natychmiast przycisnął mu dłoń do ust, by zapobiec dalszym krzykom. Nie chciał, by jakiś współdomownik przez przypadek się obudził i zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego. Ślizgoni wyglądali na oszołomionych.

Mózg Ala znów zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Informacja, którą przekazał mu teraz ojciec, bez wątpienia była kluczowa – łączyła się ze wszystkimi innymi i nadawała całej sprawie nowego sensu. Chłopiec zaczął szybciej oddychać.

– Potrzebowaliśmy kogoś, kto będzie sprawował nadzór nad Zasłoną Skazańca. Potrzebowaliśmy kogoś wykwalifikowanego i dobrze chronionego. To było mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, gdy poprosiłem Sana o infiltrację Zbawienia Różdżek. Wierzyłem, że status Renegata zapewni mu bezpieczeństwo przed Mrocznym Sojuszem, lub Apostołami Zmian, gdyż tak byli wówczas znani. Czułem się okropnie, narażając go w ten sposób, ale on właśnie tego chciał – poprosił mnie o przekazanie mu Zasłony. Z perspektywy czasu dochodzę do wniosku, że wykazywał nią pewne zainteresowanie… – Tata przygryzł dolną wargę. – Wiesz, jak to się skończyło, Albusie. Po nieudanych poszukiwaniach ciała Sana dokładnie przeszukałem miejsce jego zamieszkania, gdzie znalazłem tylko i wyłącznie gruzy i nieżyjących członków Zbawienia Różdżek. Waddlesworth wykrył nasze oszustwo i pokazał, że zdrada równa się śmierci. Pośród pokruszonych ścian znalazłem także pierścień. Po Zasłonie nie było ani śladu. Może i wyda ci się to bezduszne, ale miałem nadzieję, że San zdążył ukryć zasłonę, zanim stoczył ostatni pojedynek. Podejrzewałem, że bezpiecznie stoi w skrytce, ale tam także jej nie było. Sancticus Fairhart był ostatnią osobą, która miała Zasłonę, a teraz, gdy już nie żyje, możemy tylko spekulować, kim jest kolejny właściciel.

W Pokoju Wspólnym zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Albus toczył wewnętrzny bój, pragnąc powiedzieć, że artefakt być może wciąż jest w rękach Fairharta, że ten wciąż jest żywy, ale czuł, że takie oświadczenie przysporzyłoby mu tylko dodatkowych kłopotów. W przeciwieństwie do niego Scorpius nie miał nic do stracenia.

– Ekhem, panie Potter? Czy biorąc pod uwagę to, jak działa Zasłona oraz to, że ciało profesora Fairharta nigdy nie zostało znalezione… czy możemy założyć, że…?

– Przypuszczenia zwyczajowo nie są zbyt mądre, ale dedukcja jest cennym narzędziem do rozwiązywania tajemnic. Zbawienie Różdżek rzeczywiście wtargnęło do mieszkania Sancticusa Fairharta, a z racji wyżej wymienionych argumentów, można wywnioskować, że ten… albo wpadł za Zasłonę, albo został za nią wepchnięty – co w gruncie rzeczy równa się śmierci. Nie mam nawet najmniejszych wątpliwości, że nie spuszczał Zasłony z oczu, a ponieważ nie posiadał na swoim koncie żadnych innych czarodziejskich rezydencji, możemy wywnioskować, że artefakt wciąż był w mieszkaniu, kiedy Zbawienie Różdżek przypuściło swój atak. Niestety, ale to czyni los Zasłony praktycznie przesądzony. Co gorsza, prowadzi też do wyciągnięcia kolejnego słusznego wniosku.

– Waddlesworth zawłaszczył sobie Zasłonę – stwierdził ponuro Albus. – To dlatego byłeś co do niego taki podejrzliwy, gdy powiedziałem ci, że widziałem go pod Gringottem. I to dlatego tak bardzo chcesz się dostać do kwatery głównej Zbawienia Różdżek!

– Owszem – odpowiedział natychmiast tata. – Moją odpowiedzią na zniknięcie Zasłony jest Warren Waddlesworth. Na szczęście wątpię, aby wiedział, jaki potężny artefakt wpadł mu w ręce – mógł go nawet zabrać, żeby poprzez kradzież zamaskować swoją zbrodnię. Nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie jest Zasłona, ale wierzę, że mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że jest pod nadzorem Zbawienia Różdżek. Najbardziej prawdopodobnym miejscem jej przetrzymywania będzie kwatera główna – odzyskanie artefaktu jest koniecznością. Jeżeli Darvy dojdzie do takich samych wniosków, nie będzie miał najmniejszych skrupułów, by rozgromić Waddleswortha przy pomocy swojej paskudnej armii. Zbawienie Różdżek – bez względu na to, jak potężne się wydaje swojemu liderowi – nie będzie miało szans na wygraną. – Potarł z roztargnieniem czoło. – Co więcej, jeśli odzyskamy Zasłonę, zyskamy kluczowy dowód w naszej walce przeciwko Zbawieniu Różdżek – dowód na to, że dopuścili się kradzieży ministerialnego, starożytnego artefaktu, a także na to, że zamordowali Sancticusa Fairharta, gdyż ten miał ją w tamtym czasie. W końcu będziemy mogli formalnie oskarżyć Waddleswortha.

– A więc musisz odwiedzić tę kwaterę główną! – podsumował czarnowłosy Ślizgon.

– Bardzo bym chciał, ale list, który otrzymałeś, przeraża mnie, Albusie – wyznał Harry, kiwając głową w kierunku trzymanego przez Morrisona pergaminu. – Ktokolwiek napisał tę notkę, wiedział o Zasłonie i, choć nie mogę za wiele powiedzieć o dwóch poprzednich, wyczuwam w tym jakiegoś rodzaju pułapkę. Niemniej jednak wróćmy do sprawy, dla której zaryzykowałem te późnonocne odwiedziny. Chciałbym cię o coś poprosić, synu.

– O co takiego? – zapytał chłopiec. – Czy ten interes jest związany z naszym tematem?

– Tak – stwierdził bez ogródek Harry. – I jest niebezpieczny.

Albus wymienił pełne ciekawości i radości spojrzenia z obydwoma przyjaciółmi, którzy z oczekiwania wstrzymali na moment oddech.

– O co chodzi, tato?

– Na początek musisz mi złożyć _dwie_ obietnice, dobrze?

– Tak. – Ślizgon skinął głową, zirytowany.

– Po pierwsze: poważnie się zastanowisz, zanim udzielisz mi odpowiedzi. Przemyślisz dokładnie tę sprawę oraz przeanalizujesz, czy jesteś na to przygotowany, czy też nie.

– Dobrze – powiedział niedbale Albus.

Ojciec przybrał surowszy wyraz twarzy.

– Po drugie: nigdy, ale to _nigdy-przenigdy_, nie powiesz o tym swojej matce. – Harry zacisnął usta.

– Dobrze – powtórzył. – O co chodzi?

– Chciałbym, żebyś zabrał mnie i wujka Rona do kwatery głównej Zbawienia Różdżek.

– Co takiego? – Albus uniósł wysoko brwi, niezmiernie zaskoczony. Scorpius i Morrison także wyglądali na zdezorientowanych. – Niby jak? Czy nie potrzebujesz do tego Strażnika Tajemnicy?

– Zgadza się, synu. _Ty_ jesteś ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy – najtajniejszym ze wszystkich. W rzeczywistości nie jestem nawet pewien, czy Zbawienie Różdżek zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

– Hę? Ja… jakim cudem?

– Nie wszedłbyś do ich kwatery głównej w zeszłym roku, gdyby nie zaprowadził cię tam Strażnik Tajemnicy – nie ma innej opcji. Z tego, co wiemy na temat zaklęcia Fideliusa, każda osoba, która ujawnia informacje o lokalizacji chronionego miejsca, może uzyskać dostęp do tej lokalizacji. Nie może jednak przyprowadzać innych. Z racji tego, że zostałeś tam przywiedziony osobiście, pozycja Strażnika została ci przypadkowo przekazana. Mówiłeś, że to Młot pokazał ci kwaterę główną, prawda? W takim razie teraz obaj jesteście Strażnikami. Oficjalnie oraz w pozornie bezproblemowy sposób możesz przyprowadzać do kwatery głównej Zbawienia Różdżek innych ludzi, Albusie.

– Czy aby jesteś pewien, że to tak działa, tato? – zapytał, z dezorientacją drapiąc się po czole.

– Owszem. Przed laty istniała grupa mrocznych czarodziejów, którzy nie mogli uzyskać dostępu do domu, w którym mieszkałem razem z twoim wujkiem i ciocią. Kiedy przez przypadek Hermiona aportowała się z jednym z nich, przyczepionym do niej, przywiodła go tam i musieliśmy znaleźć inną miejscówkę – nie mogliśmy wrócić, ponieważ stał się Strażnikiem Tajemnicy i mógł przyprowadzać innych, a raczej niewątpliwie to zrobił – wytłumaczył sedno sprawy Harry. – Sytuacja jest taka sama, z tym wyjątkiem, że mamy wyraźną przewagę, bo Waddlesworth najprawdopodobniej nie wie, że możesz nas do niego doprowadzić.

– No to pewnie! – Wyszczerzył się Albus. – Zaprowadzę was do tej kwatery!

– Będziesz dobrze chroniony – zapewnił syna ojciec. – Mimo to nadal radzę ci dobrze przemyśleć tę eskapadę. Jeżeli się zdecydujesz…

– Postanowiłem, tato. Serio! Zaprowadzę was, tylko… no właśnie, kiedy…?

– Siedziba Zbawienia Różdżek jest w Hogsmeade, prawda? Czy nie macie w najbliższym czasie szkolnej wycieczki?

– Tak, tylko… cóż, w Walentynki…

Albusowi momentalnie oklapły uszy. Właśnie coś sobie uświadomił – Walentynki to święto zakochanych…

– Ach. Widzę, że miałeś już plany – stwierdził Harry. – W takim razie nieważne. Znajdziemy inny sposób…

– Nie! – Nastolatek szybko pokręcił przecząco głową. – Nie. Przemyślę sprawę i jakoś załagodzę to z Mirrą. Naprawdę chcę wam pomóc – dodał, czując wracające podekscytowanie. Nie myślał już o Srebrnym Czarodzieju czy nawet o tajemniczych listach. Wszystkie myśli, kłębiące mu się w głowie, były skoncentrowane wokół jednego: udzielenia tacie pomocy i przyczyniania się do rozwiązania problemu. W ten sposób odpokutuje każdy błąd, jaki do tej pory popełnił…

– Cóż, Walentynki wypadają za ponad tydzień. Przygotowania poczynimy odpowiednio wcześnie – powiedział ojciec. – Idźcie już spać, chłopcy. Powinniście choć trochę się wyspać i odpocząć. Zapewne nie chcecie być całą noc na nogach, bo będziecie nieprzytomni na poniedziałkowych zajęciach…

Ślizgoni mruknęli aprobująco, ale umysł Albusa wciąż galopował.

– Dobranoc, panie Potter – pożegnali się z pokorą Scorpius i Morrison.

– Dobranoc, tato.

– Miłej nocy. – Uśmiechnął się Harry. – Albusie? Zanim zniknę, chciałbym ci jeszcze przypomnieć, że w każdej chwili możesz zrezygnować ze swojego udziału w naszej sekretnej misji; zawsze możesz zmienić zdanie.

– Wiem, ale nic z tego.

Uśmiech taty poszerzył się, a w oczach błysnęło coś, co ciężko było zidentyfikować.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, synu. Aż za dobrze cię znam. Czuję się okropnie, że twój harmonogram dnia tak bardzo się zmienił. Zrób mi przysługę i przeproś swoją dziewczynę w moim imieniu, dobrze? Jeśli jest jeszcze jedna osoba, której możesz o wszystkim powiedzieć, to zdecydowanie ona. Mirra jest czarującą damą i zasługuje na to, żeby wiedzieć, co robi jej chłopak w najbardziej romantyczny dzień w roku, zamiast spędzać z nią czas.

– Tak zrobię, tato – powiedział Albus.

Harry skinął głową.

W Pokoju Wspólnym rozległ się wirujący hałas, a żar w kominku przygasł. Twarz ojca zniknęła, pozostawiając tylko lekko tlące się zarzewie.

Chłopcy wstali z podłogi i pozbierali listy. W ciszy wymienili spojrzenia, po czym zgodnie pomaszerowali do dormitorium.

Albus długo nie mógł zasnąć.

* * *

* **Ockham Brzytwa**, a właściwie **Brzytwa Ockhama** (z ang.: Occam's Razor) – nazywana także zasadą ekonomii lub zasadą ekonomii myślenia, reguła od nazwiska twórcy–filozofa, zgodnie z którą w wyjaśnianiu zjawisk należy dążyć do prostoty, wybierając takie wyjaśnienia, które opierają się na jak najmniejszej liczbie założeń i pojęć. W języku angielskim „Occam's Razor" pasuje do kontekstu, a po polsku musiałam zrobić z tej zasady nazwisko, żeby był dobrze oddany sens zdania

** **Zwis Leniwca** (z ang.: Sloth Grip Roll) – manewr stosowany w grze w Quidditcha. Gracz zawisa na miotle do góry nogami, trzymając się dłońmi i stopami, celem uniknięcia lecącego nań tłuczka. Unik ten zastosował Harry Potter w piątym tomie sagi


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział 15**

**Nieosiągalny Warren**

* * *

Następne dni wlekły się niemiłosiernie. Szkolne zajęcia wydawały się wręcz nudne w porównaniu do tego, co rzeczywiście działo się w życiu Albusa, a po pewnym czasie chłopiec odkrył, że mechanicznie je posiłki i zmusza się do snu, jak gdyby zmiana rytmu dnia i prędkości codziennej rutyny, w magiczny sposób przyspieszyła nadejście Walentynek. Chciałby mieć więcej czasu tylko na jedno: na szczegółowe wyjaśnienie swojej dziewczynie, w czym tkwi szkopuł. Randka w Hogsmeade finalnie okazała się ogromną przeszkodą w pomocy wujkowi i tacie w dostaniu się do kwatery głównej Zbawienia Różdżek.

– Nie, serio, okej – powiedziała powoli Mirra, z roztargnieniem przerzucając stronę swojego notatnika; znów tkwili w bibliotece. – To tylko jeden jedyny dzień, prawda? Przed nami cała masa innych, które będziemy mogli spędzić razem…

– Nie rób tego. – Albus oparł twarz na złożonych dłoniach.

– Niczego nie… No dobrze, może robię… Przepraszam cię bardzo! – syknęła. – Nic nie poradzę na to, że nie mogłam się doczekać tej randki! No i teraz nawet nie wiem, co powinnam ze sobą zrobić w Walentynki…

– Dołącz do Scorpiusa i Morrisona – stwierdził prosto.

Mirra wbiła w niego skwaszony wzrok, czego w ogóle się nie spodziewał.

– Nie zamierzam przeszkadzać Melonie i Morrisonowi w ich specjalnym dniu!

– A Scorpius…

– To zupełnie coś innego – on się z nimi blisko przyjaźni…

– Cóż, tak czy inaczej będzie piątym kołem u wozu! – jęknął Albus, starając się wyłożyć kawę na ławę. – Potowarzyszysz mu i nawet…

– Chcesz, żebym poszła na randkę ze Scorpiusem?

– No, w pewnym sensie… Ale to nie tak! – dodał szybko, widząc jej obrażony wyraz twarzy. – Słuchaj: chodzi mi o to, że… to dla mnie naprawdę bardzo ważne, dobrze? – zakończył nieporadnie, choć w jego głosie zabrzmiała stalowa nuta, której nie używał zbyt często.

Mirra zdmuchnęła zabłąkany kosmyk włosów z twarzy i pozwoliła, by jej oblicze złagodniało.

– Wiem. Naprawdę to rozumiem. – Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, kiwnęła potakująco głową. – Niemniej jednak przyznaję, że trochę mnie to martwi…

Albus się roześmiał, przez co jeden z bliżej siedzących uczniów syknął do niego „ciii!".

– O co w ogóle? Będę z moim tatą. No weź, nie ma żadnych powodów do zmartwień.

– Jak możesz tak mówić? – zapytała, kompletnie zaskoczona. – Ci ludzie chcieli się kiedyś ukatrupić!

– Nie udało im się, prawda? I tym razem będzie zupełnie inaczej. Tata i wujek wysłali mi list ze szczegółami dotyczącymi naszego planu. Moim zadaniem będzie ich tam zaprowadzić i trochę oprowadzić po wnętrzu, oni aresztują złych gości… i to w sumie tyle. Cała operacja nie zajmie dużo czasu, więc po niej najprawdopodobniej będę mógł do ciebie dołączyć…

Prawda była taka, że bardziej nie mógł się doczekać pierwszej połowy sobotniego dnia, niż drugiej – towarzyskiej. Uwielbiał spędzać czas ze swoją dziewczyną i z całą pewnością chciał z nią spędzić romantyczne Walentynki w Hogsmeade, ale to, czego ostatnio pragnął, to uzyskanie odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania i podjęcie konkretnych działań.

Nowo zdobyte informacje od ojca na temat Zasłony Skazańca, stanowiły cios w odniesieniu do teorii, że Fairhart żyje, ale jednocześnie utwierdziły Albusa w pierwotnym przekonaniu, że te dwie sprawy są ze sobą w jakiś sposób połączone. Gdyby w kwaterze głównej Zbawienia Różdżek rzeczywiście znaleźli Zasłonę, zyskaliby nawet więcej niż potrzeba, by przyskrzynić Waddleswortha. Ktokolwiek był nadawcą tajemniczych listów, wiedział o istnieniu takiego mrocznego obiektu, a to z kolei oznaczało, że zwiększyły się szanse na poznanie jego tożsamości – krąg poszukiwań został poniekąd zawężony.

To, rzecz jasna, w żaden sposób nie pomogło w spekulacjach na temat Srebrnego Czarodzieja, a i informacja publiczna zdawała się coraz to mniej o nim wspominać. Od czasu wznowienia roku szkolnego w „Proroku Codziennym" nie pojawił się już żaden traktujący o nim pasjonujący artykuł i, choć Albus był pewien, że za niedługo się to zmieni, nie potrafił wykombinować powiązania, które łączyłoby zamaskowanego nieznajomego i niepodpisane listy. Pomijając te wszystkie szczegóły, Srebrny Czarodziej i tak stał się przeżytkiem w Hogwarcie. Umysł każdego ucznia zaprzątał teraz Finał Quidditcha, zaplanowany na kilka dni przed pierwszym końcoworocznym egzaminem Albusa.

Tak jak przewidywał, Puchoni i Krukoni byli bardzo poruszeni ostatnim zwycięstwem Slytherinu, gdyż właśnie dzięki niemu Ślizgoni znów będą walczyć o tytuł z Gryfonami. Mimo to nawet przy tak zajadłych uczuciach nie można było nie być podekscytowanym. Albus wiedział, że będzie to najbardziej wyrównane starcie od lat – zielono-srebrna drużyna składała się z młodej, świeżej krwi, zaś czerwono-złota z doświadczonych, zaprawionych w boju graczy. Największym sportowym pragnieniem Albusa było nie pozwolenie, żeby Puchar Quidditcha trafił w ręce Jamesa. Z racji tego, iż Jaimie nigdy nie złapał znicza w grze finałowej, nie chciał, by miało to miejsce – zamierzał zakończyć karierę szkolną brata przegraną Gryffindoru.

To oczekiwanie stanowiło podłoże dziwacznej sceny w czwartkowe popołudnie. W drodze powrotnej z łazienki po lekcji Zielarstwa natknął się na grupkę uczniów, obgadujących temat, z którego zdecydowanie nie był na bieżąco. Wszyscy stłoczyli się w rogu korytarza.

– Myślę, że dziesięć minut w zupełności wystarczy…

– Założę się, że wyjdzie mądrzej, gdy usłyszy o tym od twojej kuzynki…

– Że co? Wynoście się stąd! – fuknął na nich Albus, wycierając brudną dłonią pot z czoła i odpędzając wesołą gromadkę. Zauważył, że wśród podejrzanej grupki nie ma żadnego Ślizgona – wszyscy kibicowali Gryffindorowi, bez względu na przynależność domową.

– Wierzę w ciebie, Al! – krzyknął chłopiec, sprawiający wrażenie drugorocznego, wprost ze środka tłumu; na piersi miał symbol węża, a w dłoni garstkę monet. A jednak. – Założę się, że Fred nie da rady zrzucić cię z miotły!

– Słucham? Fred…?

Mętne myśli Albusa rozjaśniły się, kiedy tłum odrobinę się przerzedził, a z rogu pospieszyły do niego dwie znajome osoby: pierwszą rzeczywiście był Freddie, a drugą, nieco bardziej z tyłu, Lily.

– Jak leci, Al? – zapytał kuzyn. W rękach miał absurdalnie dużą liczbę galeonów.

– O co w tym chodzi?

– O nic – odpowiedział nonszalancko Weasley. – Zwyczajnie przyjmuję zakłady, w którym momencie gry zrzucę cię z miotły.

– Cudownie. – Uśmiechnął się Albus, w duchu wyszydzając zuchwałość Gryfona. – Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że minie jeszcze kilka miesięcy, zanim w ogóle rozegramy ten mecz, prawda?

– Och, no jasne – odpowiedział radośnie kuzyn. – Ale mój tata zawsze powtarza, że jeśli można zagwarantować sobie przypływ gotówki, to należy działać zdecydowanie i nie zastanawiać się za długo.

– Ach. – Albus potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się do młodszej siostry. – A ciebie co tu sprowadza? Przyjmujesz zakłady, jak szybko rozpadnie się mój związek?

– Tak właściwie, to chciałam ci przekazać wiadomość – odpowiedziała Lily.

– Od Jamesa?

– Od Rose.

Albusowi momentalnie ścierpła skóra. O co się może rozchodzić…?

– Hm… Co to za nowina? – spytał ostrożnie.

– Rose prosiła, żebym się zapytała, czy nie chcielibyście spędzić razem Walentynek – odpowiedziała, wzruszając przy tym ramionami.

Albusowi opadła szczęka.

– Co ma na myśli, mówiąc „razem"?

– No, cóż: ciebie, Mirrę, Scorpiusa, Morrisona i tę dziewczynę, z którą był na weselu…

– Dam jej później znać – stwierdził i po kilku chwilach siedział już w Wielkiej Sali. Scorpius i Morrison zajmowali miejsca naprzeciwko niego. Wyjaśnił pobieżnie zaistniałą sytuację i natychmiast został zbombardowany pytaniami.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić? – Morrison lekko odepchnął od ust dłoń Melonie. Dziewczyna chciała go nakarmić pieczoną wołowiną.

– Cóż, to oczywiste, że nigdzie się nie wybieram – mruknął.

– Strasznie cię proszę – nie każ mi samemu dotrzymywać im towarzystwa! – jęknął Scorpius. – W grę wchodzi Rose i Lance, i to jeszcze w dzień zakochanych!

Albus skulił się, choć myślał, że to, co miał w głowie w związku z zaistniałą niedawno sytuacją, byłoby o wiele gorsze niż to, co zrobił Scorpius. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że Rose była gotowa przynajmniej porozmawiać z Mirrą, a z racji tego, iż ta uparcie odmawiała nawiązania konwersacji, nie wyglądało to za dobrze, dokładając do tego dodatkowo groźbę Lance'a. Jak dotąd Puchon nie wprowadził swego niecnego planu w życie, ale koncentrując się na nowych okolicznościach, coś mogłoby się zmienić…

– Cóż, to Walentynki – powiedział Albus, bawiąc się kukurydzą na talerzu. – Czy na weselu nie przyznałeś, że idzie ci dobrze; że czas najwyższy w końcu do niej uderzyć?

Scorpius natychmiast przestał jęczeć i narzekać. Zamiast tego jego twarz wyrażała tylko zaskoczenie.

– Naprawdę?

– Serio – stwierdził Albus i rzeczywiście miał to na myśli. Wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej nie skończy się to szczęśliwie, ale niedawno zdał sobie sprawę, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli zaloty przyjaciela w końcu zostaną odrzucone. – Wyznaj swoje uczucia prosto z mostu. W Hogsmeade za wsparcie będziesz miał Mirrę i Morrisona oraz jestem pewien, że znajdą jakiś sposób, żeby dać ci z nią trochę czasu sam na sam – może przekonają Eckleya i Hornsbrooka, by gdzieś sobie poszli…

Scorpius spojrzał na Morrisona, a ten tylko skinął głową; był zbyt zajęty przeżuwaniem jedzenia. W ciągu ułamku sekundy mina blondyna zmieniła się – zdziwienie zastąpiła determinacja.

– No to ustawione! – oznajmił z uniesioną wysoko głową. – W tę sobotę powiem Rose!

– I to rozwiązuje twój problem. – Uśmiechnął się Vincent. – A co z twoim, Al? Rose zaplanowała sobie spotkanie z całą naszą grupką, czyli ciebie też wliczyła.

Albus przewrócił oczami.

– Zagwarantuję sobie proste alibi na czas, kiedy będę z tatą. Zawsze mogę być chory, prawda?

– A jak skończysz biznes, to ot tak sobie się pojawisz?

– No wiesz, ludzie nie chorują wiecznie…

Sprawa okazała się bardziej skomplikowana. Następnego dnia ojciec wysłał mu karteczkę ze szczegółowymi instrukcjami, gdzie Albus spotka się z nim i z wujkiem, a także na samym końcu dopisał, że na potrzeby planu niezbędna będzie Peleryna Niewidka.

Ślizgon nie mógł się pod nią ukryć, podczas gdy Neville sprawdzał, czy aby na pewno wszyscy uczniowie mają podpisane przez rodziców pozwolenia na wyjście do Hogsmeade. Zbyt dobrze znając Opiekuna Gryffindoru i zbyt dobrze wiedząc, że jest bardzo miły, gdyby tylko dowiedział się o „chorobie" syna dobrego przyjaciela, najprawdopodobniej zaniósłby Albusowi zupę do Pokoju Wspólnego i spróbowałby go rozweselić – stąd też chłopiec był zmuszony do ukrywania się za przypadkowymi osobami w taki sposób, żeby Rose i jej grupa nigdzie go nie wypatrzyła. Koniec końców operacja została zakończona sukcesem i bezpiecznie, pod czujnym okiem profesora Longbottoma, opuścił zamek.

– Niepotrzebnie utrudnione wyjście – mruknął do kolegów, potajemnie zarzucając na siebie Pelerynę Niewidkę. – Dołączę do was później – dodał i patrzył, jak podchodzą do grupki Gryfonów. Mirra i Melonie najwyraźniej stały już z nimi od jakiegoś czasu. Lance tradycyjnie wyglądał nieskazitelnie – na tę okazję przywdział szkarłat oraz otoczył ramieniem swoją dziewczynę. Scorpius szedł nienaturalnie blisko Rose.

Ze wszystkich przedstawicielek płci pięknej, najładniej wyglądała Mirra. Ubrała się w tak nietypowy dla siebie róż, a włosy związała w kucyk. Jej przyjemny dla oka wygląd sprawił, że w brzuchu Albusa rozentuzjazmowały się motylki – naprawdę miał wielką nadzieję, że po wykonaniu sekretnej misji, będzie mógł spędzić z nią trochę walentynkowego czasu.

Z racji tego, iż musiał oddzielić się od znajomej grupki, spacer do Hogsmeade był przeraźliwie nudny. Chłodna pogoda nie umiliła mu marszu, a Albus nie zdawał sobie dotąd sprawy, że w trakcie zwyczajowych szkolnych wycieczek pokonuje tyle kilometrów – najwyraźniej minuty spędzone na pogawędkach przyspieszają drogę. Szedł przed siebie z uśmiechem na twarzy i ze świadomością, że podjęty wysiłek jest tego warty. Wkrótce rzeczywiście będzie mógł twierdzić, że pomógł ojcu wygrać wojnę. Dziś jest wielki dzień; dziś Zbawienie Różdżek naprawdę mocno oberwie.

Gdy przybył do wioski, zauważył, że ta nieco straciła na swoim cudownym wyglądzie. Mało kto był zaskoczony cudownym pięknem okolicy czy wybitnie skupiał się na najnowszych sklepach, a co gorsza, tłum sprzedawców stał się uciążliwy – ciężko było się poruszać po zatłoczonych uliczkach, na nikogo przy okazji nie wpadając. Praktycznie natychmiast stracił kontakt ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i z góry założył, że od razu udali się do Trzech Mioteł, aby się rozgrzać. Cel Albusa był stosunkowo daleko. Tata poprosił go, żeby spotkanie odbyło się przed Gospodą Pod Świńskim Łbem – miejscem, którego tak właściwie chłopiec nawet nie znał i żeby tam dotrzeć, potrzebował konkretniejszych wskazówek.

Znalazł umówioną Gospodę, choć trochę mu to zajęło. Karczma była obskurna i tak niezauważalna, że w normalnych okolicznościach zwyczajnie by ją minął, nawet nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem, ale tym razem coś przykuło jego uwagę – dwie stojące w cieniu postacie. Tata i wujek sprawiali wrażenie typowych śmiejących się przechodniów; żaden z nich nie miał na sobie aurorskiego uniformu.

Albus szarpnął szaty ojca, żeby wzbudzić jego zainteresowanie.

– Tato! – syknął, sprawiając, że chichoty momentalnie ustały.

– Al? Możesz zdjąć z siebie pelerynę. Nie wydaje mi się, by był w pobliżu ktoś, kto cię zauważyłby.

Ślizgon zrobił to, co mu kazano, a wujek natychmiast wyrwał mu płaszcz z dłoni.

– Och, stary. Świetnie pamiętam to maleństwo. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Ron. – Jak ci służy, dzieciaku?

– Niczym zaklęcie – odpowiedział szczerze Albus.

– Czy możemy ją sobie pożyczyć, stary? – Wujek spojrzał na swojego szwagra. W jego oczach można było dostrzec prośbę i nadzieję. – Tylko na chwilę, tak przez wzgląd na stare, dobre czasy…?

– Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo Harry, wyrwał Ronowi rodzinny artefakt i oddał go synowi. – Naszym priorytetem jest bezpieczeństwo. Chcę, żeby Albus miał pelerynę zawsze przy sobie. Pomijam już to, że i tak byśmy się pod nią nie zmieścili…

– Ugh, no dobrze…

Tata uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie do szwagra, a potem przybrał żywszy wyraz twarzy.

– Wiesz, że wciąż możesz się wycofać, Albusie?

– Tak, wiem…

– Chcesz, czy nie chcesz, muszę ci coś wyjaśnić. Nie wydaje mi się, by groziło nam jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, ale jakbyśmy z wujkiem wpadli w kłopoty, _musisz_ jak najszybciej się stamtąd wydostać…

– Wiem…

– Na czas ucieczki daję ci pozwolenie na użycie dowolnego zaklęcia, uroku, a nawet przekleństwa, które jako pierwsze przyjdzie ci do głowy…

– No wiem, tato! – Albus był zirytowany ciągłymi pouczeniami. – Swoją pogadanką sprawiasz, że wydaje mi się, że naprawdę oczekujesz, iż będę musiał walczyć…

– Nieprawda. – Ojciec pokręcił przecząco głową. – Co nie oznacza, iż zyskujesz całkowitą pewność. Radzenie sobie z Renegatami to nie lada sztuka – są o wiele bardziej dumni niż przeciętni członkowie Mrocznego Sojuszu oraz odnoszą wrażenie, że mają pełne prawo do najpierw atakowania, a potem odpowiadania na pytania. Uważam, że razem z wujkiem jakoś sobie z nimi poradzimy, ale muszę wiedzieć, czy będziesz reagował odpowiednio do sytuacji.

– Pójdzie gładko, Harry. Albusowi nic nie grozi – powiedział spokojnie Ron. – Przecież nie będzie tam sam… – Zamilkł, uciszony jadowitym spojrzeniem szwagra.

Przekomarzanka dotycząca względnego bezpieczeństwa akcji została szybko przerwana, gdy na twarzy Harry'ego pojawiło się przerażenie.

– Wskakuj pod pelerynę! Szybko!

Niepewny, czy to trening, czy niekoniecznie, Albus rozejrzał się w oszołomieniu, ignorując nalegania taty. Widok, który zobaczył, sprawił, że niezdarnie spełnił polecenie – Puckerd właśnie skręcał za róg i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył dwójkę ministerialnych znajomych (szkolnego podopiecznego zwyczajnie nie mógł zauważyć) i się uśmiechnął. Podszedł do nich pewnym siebie, żwawym krokiem.

– Panie Potter – powiedział, kiwając głową w kierunku Harry'ego.

– Wendell.

– Ron. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy odwrócił się w stronę drugiego mężczyzny.

– Wendy. – Wujek zmrużył oczy.

– Co was sprowadza do Hogsmeade w tak romantyczny dzień? – zapytał Puckerd, a Albus zrobił kilka kroków wstecz.

– Zapomnieliśmy kupić naszym żonom prezentów – odpowiedział Ron. – Doszliśmy do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, jak pobuszujemy trochę po sklepach i przygotujemy niespodziankę na później. – Trzeba było przyznać, że to dość przekonujące kłamstwo.

– Ach. – Uśmiechnął się Mistrz Eliksirów.

– A co ciebie tu sprowadza, Wendell? – zapytał, najwyraźniej szczerze zaciekawiony, Harry.

– Cóż, dziś dzień wycieczki szkolnej i nauczyciele tradycyjnie towarzyszą uczniom. Muszę jednak przyznać, że to interesujące, choć nieoczekiwane, spotkanie. Mam nadzieję, że omówimy temat pańskiego syna.

– Och? – Harry uniósł brwi, a Albus przełknął nerwowo ślinę. – No dobrze. W takim razie jak sobie radzi James?

Puckerd otworzył usta, najprawdopodobniej chcąc powiedzieć coś dowcipnego, ale finalnie na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech.

– Z Jamesem wszystko w porządku. Jeśli mam być szczery, to jeden z moich najlepszych owutemowych uczniów. Przewiduję, że bezproblemowo zda egzamin. Miałem jednak na myśli pańskiego młodszego chłopca.

– Yhym. Jak się miewa Albus?

– Najważniejsza informacja: jest chory. – Mistrz Eliksirów nie potrafił ukryć radosnej nuty w swoim głosie. – Przed momentem byłem w Trzech Miotłach i słyszałem, jak jego przyjaciele o tym rozmawiali.

– Co za pech… – Wujek Ron potrząsnął głową.

– Tak właściwie jednak jestem bardziej zmartwiony jego zachowaniem – kontynuował Puckerd, a Albus tak gwałtownie się zarumienił, że doszedł do wniosku, iż peleryna niewidka jest w tym momencie bezużyteczna – tę głęboką czerwień pewnie było widać nawet przez nią.

– Coś nie w porządku? – Harry sprawiał wrażenie zaintrygowanego i jednocześnie zaniepokojonego. – Poproszę o szczegóły.

– Albus wydaje się być przeciwko współpracowaniu z autorytetami; jest rozdrażniony i przy wielu okazjach, kiedy próbowałem do niego dotrzeć, nie tylko mi odmówił i zanegował moje stanowisko, ale także stał się agresywny, a nawet posunął się do _deprecjacji_ mojej pozycji w szkole – i to w gabinecie nauczyciela!

– Naprawdę? – zapytał zainteresowany ojciec i dosłownie na sekundę jego spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku ukrytego pod peleryną syna.

Wujek Ron uśmiechnął się dziko.

– Rozumiem. – Harry znów skupił się na Puckerdzie. – W obliczu takich rewelacji będę musiał przeprowadzić z nim porządną rozmowę. Może po prostu dużo się teraz dzieje w życiu chłopca. Bądźmy szczerzy, to rok SUMów.

– Całkiem prawdopodobne – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Ale wydaje mi się, że przeżywa również dość niezwykłą fascynację bardzo znaną postacią – Srebrnym Czarodziejem. Podczas naszej ostatniej wspólnej rozmowy, przypadkowo skupił się akurat na tym fenomenie i oskarżył mnie o próbę wyłudzenia od niego ciekawych informacji. To naprawdę dziwny tok myślenia. Albus nie wiadomo skąd wywnioskował, żeby zwrócę się do niego z problemem wagi narodowej. To zupełnie tak, jakby nakazano mu trzymać gardę…

– Cóż, Srebrny Czarodziej stał się wielką ikoną – przerwał mu wujek Ron. – Wiele dzieciaków plotkuje na jego temat. Nawet sobie sprawy nie zdajesz, jak wybujałe są wyobraźnie piętnasto… nastolatków. – Zmienione w ostatniej chwili zdanie miało na celu sprawienie, by siostrzeniec wydawał się mniej dojrzały.

– Rzeczywiście, choć to i tak trochę niepokojące – stwierdził skwaszony Puckerd, zupełnie jakby nienawidził sposobu mówienia rudowłosego znajomego. Przez chwilę prawie że piorunował go wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się do Współszefa Departamentu Aurorów. – Chciałem pana tylko poinformować.

– Cóż, dziękuję – wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby Harry. – Na pewno omówię z nim ten problem, gdy tylko będę miał taką możliwość.

– Dobrze wiedzieć. – Uśmiechnął się Opiekun Slytherinu. – Powinienem dodać, że Albus także świetnie sobie na Eliksirach. Życzę mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Wybaczcie mi, panowie. Muszę wracać do wykonywania obowiązków. Powodzenia w polowaniu na prezenty!

– Dziękujemy. Szczęśliwych Walentynek…

Puckerd skinął głową i odszedł. Gdy tylko skręcił za róg, wujek Ron machnął ręką.

– Nienawidzę tego faceta, naprawdę…

Ślizgon zdjął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę i zauważył, że ojciec uważnie mu się przygląda.

– Właśnie odbyłem interesującą rozmowę z twoim nauczycielem, Albusie – stwierdził zwięźle.

– Tak, sły… słyszałem. Tato, bo ja…

– Omówimy to w drodze. – Harry skinął głową. – Załóż pelerynę. Nie powiedziałem, że możesz ją zdjąć.

Nastolatek bez słowa sprzeciwu spełnił polecenie i choć nikt go nie widział, ruszył naprzód z lekko pochyloną głową. Czuł się wyjątkowo ponuro – od początku sprawy nie toczyły się tak, jak sobie w myślach zaplanował. Dopiero gdy dotarli do końca uliczki i zatrzymali się na małym skrzyżowaniu, zdał sobie sprawę, że tata i wujek patrzą to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, jakby nie byli pewni, gdzie powinni skręcić.

– No? – zapytał sprytnie Harry. Nie podniósł szczególnie głosu, by przechodzący obok przechodnie nie zwrócili na niego większej uwagi, ale jednocześnie postarał się, żeby syn go usłyszał. – Gdzie dalej?

– Co takiego? – Albus uniósł brwi, zdziwiony. – Hm, masz na myśli… że nie wiecie?

– Niby skąd? – Uśmiechnął się krzywo wujek. – Żaden z nas nie jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy…

– Och.

Nie rozumiejąc dlaczego, chłopiec nagle poczuł się zdenerwowany. Nie był pewien dokładniejszego kierunku – w siedzibie Zbawienia Różdżek świadomie był tylko raz (gdy eskortował go Młot), a nieświadomie, gdy dotarł tam w szale podczas ataku Mrocznego Sojuszu. Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi i zmusił swój mózg do intensywniejszej pracy. Spróbował zwizualizować sobie mapę wyobrażeniową – potrzebował punktu wyjścia…

– Hm, czy wiecie może, gdzie jest Hospen? – zapytał, mgliście przypominając sobie szczegóły zeszłorocznej niezręcznej mini-pogawędki z Młotem.

– Masz na myśli Hogpenn. – Ojciec zadrżał.

– Tak, wiemy. – Na twarzy wujka pojawił się niesmak. – To tam, gdzie lubią sobie przesiadywać takie okropne typki jak Pentinhouse. Prawda, Harry?

– Kim jest Pentinhouse? – zapytał z ciekawością Albus.

– Facet od papierkowej roboty z naszego biura – jęknął wujek. – Jest po prostu _okropny_. Nie potrafi dobrze przeliterować ani jednego cholernego słowa i zawsze śmierdzi jak zgniły tuńczyk…

– Hogpenn to określenie na bardzo rozległe obrzeża Hogsmeade. Możemy zaprowadzić cię w tamte rejony, ale dalej będziesz musiał nas poprowadzić – wtrącił się stanowczo tata.

– No dobrze, tak zrobimy – zgodził się Albus, zadowolony, że w końcu poczynił pewne postępy, choć jednocześnie dziwacznie zdołowany. Może to dlatego, że wciąż czekał na reprymendę od ojca…?

– Wydawało mi się, że mówiłem ci, żebyś trzymał język za zębami w obecności Puckerda – powiedział surowo Harry, po jakichś pięciu minutach swobodnego marszu.

– No wiem – odpowiedział pospiesznie. – I naprawdę próbowałem, ale gościu to zło wcielone! Przesłuchuje wszystkich moich przyjaciół, zrujnował mi randkę z Mirrą, a potem…

– Rozumiem, że jesteś w trudnej sytuacji – przerwał mu nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem tata. – Spodziewałem się jednak, że będziesz w stanie sobie z tym poradzić.

Albus zmrużył oczy i parsknął. Peleryna Niewidka nagle stała się o wiele bardziej pożyteczna, niż kiedykolwiek mógł sobie w ogóle wyobrazić.

– Cóż, jeżeli myślisz, że sobie nie radzę, to tutaj was zostawię. Powodzenia w poszukiwaniach kwatery głównej Zbawienia Różdżek – oznajmił, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Nie zamierzał brzmieć tak autorytarnie, ale zły humor w połączeniu z myślą, że jeszcze przed chwilą groziło mu zbesztanie, w końcu pchnęło go do działania.

Co zaskakujące, wujek Ron zachichotał.

– I tu cię ma, Harry. Świetnie rozegrane, Al.

Ojciec zaniemówił, wpatrzony w miejsce, gdzie stało jego dziecko.

– Na mój gust, to stajesz się zbyt ślizgoński, synu – stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy skręcili za róg.

Spacer kontynuowali kilkanaście minut, co chwilę skręcając w boczne uliczki. Zgiełk tłumu cichł powoli, dzięki czemu Albus wiedział, że dotarli do mniej popularnej części wioski. Koniec końców stanęli na rozwidleniu dróg, a jedno spojrzenie na tłoczący się hen daleko tłum jasno stwierdzało, że doszli do właściwego miejsca. Czarodzieje w połatanych szatach, kurczowo przyciskający do klatki piersiowej butelkę whisky lub mruczący do siebie, co rusz zatrzymywali się i podejrzliwie patrzyli na słynnego Harry'ego Pottera. Byli to stali bywalcy Hogpenn – co znaczyło, że rzeczywiście byli na obrzeżach.

– Gdzie teraz, Al? – zapytał cicho tata.

– Hm, w tę stronę! – odpowiedział i natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że kiwnięcie głową w danym kierunku zdało się na nic – wciąż miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę. – To znaczy: prosto, a następnie w lewo…

Podczas spaceru, Albus był zadowolony z tego, że miał zapewnioną niewidzialność i nie był częścią tego przerażającego dla innych pochodu. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu wybrał właściwą drogę. Po chwili zostali otoczeni obskurnymi sklepami z pozabijanymi deskami okiennicami, a jeszcze minutę później stanęli pod budynkiem ze zniszczonym napisem.

– Markowy Sprzęt do Quidditcha – przeczytał na głos wujek. – Czy ta miejscówka tobie także przypomina jeden wielki bajzel, Al?

– Ano – odpowiedział. – Możecie go zobaczyć?

– Tak. Spodziewałem się tego. – Tata skinął głową. – Na większość czarodziejskich budynków nałożone są zaklęcia kamuflujące, dzięki którym sprawiając wrażenie ruin lub wyglądają mniej estetycznie. Nawet Strażnik Tajemnicy widzi je w ten sposób. – Odwrócił się do syna. – Musisz otworzyć nam drzwi i zaprosić do środka, Albusie. Nie wiemy, gdzie dokładnie się znajdziemy.

– Czy powinienem zdjąć pelerynę? – zapytał rezolutnie chłopiec.

– To może być najlepsze rozwiązanie – powiedział po chwili namysłu ojciec. – Chciałbym mieć na ciebie oko.

– W porządku. – Wujek Ron wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i przyjął stabilniejszą postawę. – Do dzieła! Otwieraj, Albusie!

Ślizgon zdjął z siebie pelerynę, po czym pchnął drzwi. Wszedł do środka z dwoma dorosłymi po obu stronach.

Siedziba główna Zbawienia Różdżek wyglądała praktycznie identycznie jak podczas pierwszej wizyty. Podupadły wygląd zewnętrzny nie odwzorowywał wnętrza. Całą trójką stali w magicznie powiększonym pomieszczeniu, które z ulicy sprawiało wrażenie parterowego sklepu. Salon urządzony był przepięknie – karmazynowy dywan wyglądał nienagannie, a wygodne fotele i kanapy tylko wabiły, żeby zatopić się w ich miękkości i rozluźnić napięte mięśnie.

Albus oderwał wzrok od wiszących na ścianach obrazów i zwrócił większą uwagę na tubylców. Cicha, kameralna muzyka, której wcześniej nawet nie zarejestrował, nagle przestała grać. Około dwudziestu odzianych w identyczne czarne szaty ludzi, zarówno czarodziejów, jak i czarownic, wpatrywało się w nowo przybyłych z otwartymi z szoku ustami; niektórzy przecierali oczy, najpewniej nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzą. Jedna osoba – młody chłopak o poprzekłuwanych uszach i płaskim nosie – ze zdziwienia upuścił na podłogę kieliszek wina.

– Co się dzie…?

– Warren nic nam nie powie…

– Jakim cudem oni…?

– To _ten_ chłopiec!

Wszyscy mruczeli, przerażeni, a ci, którym udało się w miarę rozluźnić, wstali i trzęśli się w miejscu, nie robiąc nawet kroku. Na ich tle wyróżniało się kilka osób, które sprawiały wrażenie starych członków organizacji – ci byli ewidentnie zirytowali, a nawet źli, gdyż marszczyli niebezpiecznie brwi.

– Co tu robicie? – krzyknął najbliżej stojący Renegat, a Albus ledwo co widział jego wargi ukryte wśród jego gęstej, splątanej czarnej brody. Przełknąwszy z trudem ślinę, uświadomił sobie, że tym mężczyzną był ojciec Donovana Hornsbrooka. Co więcej, był jednym z nielicznych odważnych, którzy dumnie prostowali plecy; wyglądał na bardziej rozwścieczonego niż przestraszonego.

– Czy macie nakaz? – Wysoka, żylasta kobieta, stojąca z tyłu pokoju uniosła wysoko głowę.

– Hm, tak szczerze mówiąc, to nie – odpowiedział wujek Ron, wciąż dziko uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, z różdżką przygotowaną do ewentualnego rzucenia zaklęcia. – W rzeczywistości nie jesteśmy tutaj z oficjalnej stopy. Nie kieruje nami żaden ministerialny interes. Nie potrzebujemy formalnego nakazu, żeby się tu zjawić. Zwyczajnie sobie tędy przechodziliśmy i wpadliśmy w odwiedziny. Oczywiście, mimo to nie zwalnia nas z wykonywanego zawodu i wciąż jesteśmy Aurorami, tak więc jeżeli ktoś nas zaatakujemy, mamy pełne prawo do obsadzenia cel w Azkabanie na… hm, jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat. Nie pomyliłem się przypadkiem, Harry?

– No, mniej więcej na tyle – odparł pytany, a Albus nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zdumieniem, jak śmiali są jego dzisiejsi towarzysze. Z drugiej strony, nie powinien być tak zaskoczony. Tata i wujek najprawdopodobniej przeżyli w swoim życiu o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne sytuacje niż właśnie ta.

– To oburzające! – warknął jeden z bliżej stojących czarodziejów. Był tak zdenerwowany, że wyrażając swoją złość, popluł drewnianą podłogę. – To się nazywa najście i włamanie!

Weasley zaśmiał się cicho.

– Z waszego punku widzenia najprawdopodobniej tak. Za przejście zapłacę wam cztery galeony…

– Nie mamy zamiaru nikogo aresztować – powiedział Harry, zwracając się bezpośrednio do pana Hornsbrooka. – Przyszliśmy zobaczyć się z Warrenem Waddlesworthem.

– Ciekawa informacja dla tych, którzy o tym nie wiedzą – kontynuował bezczelnie wujek. – To taki wysoki facet o długich rudych włosach… z koloru trochę podobnych do mojej córki. Jest też szczupły… też nieco jak moja córka. Ma też poniekąd kobiecą twarz… i w tym też przypomina moją córkę…

– Nie ma go tu! – splunął jeden z Renegatów.

– Zamknij jadaczkę, Wallace! – zganił kolegę ten stojący z przodu. – Nie ma sensu go ukrywać. I tak przeszukają budynek wzdłuż i wszerz…

– Całkowita racja, sklątko tylnowybuchowa – powiedział wujek Ron. – Więc jeśli byś mógł, pokaż nam łaskawie odpowiedni kierunek…

Zanim zdążył skończyć złośliwe zdanie, po schodach z tyłu pokoju zeszła zastraszająca postać. Drugi Strażnik Tajemnicy Zbawienia Różdżek szedł powoli, niespiesznie, z groźnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Możecie się z nim zobaczyć – zakomunikował Młot, na co w salonie zapanowała kompletna cisza. Po chwili wzrok mężczyzny skupił się na Albusie, który wytrzymał to spojrzenie, próbując nie okazać strachu. Zauważył, że coś jest nie tak z jego prawą ręką – wyglądała inaczej. Co więcej, podbródek i szyję zdobiła mu długa, wyraźna blizna – bez wątpienia pamiątka po krótkiej bitwie z Aresem.

– Cóż, nie przedłużajmy. Chodźmy od razu – powiedział Harry, robiąc krok naprzód. – Albusie, bądź tuż za mną…

Ślizgon ustawił się za tatą i gdy odwrócił głowę, zobaczył, że za nim stanął wujek Ron. Ten dziwaczny pochód rozpoczynał Młot, ale szedł zadziwiająco powoli – sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo ostrożnego.

– Pan Waddlesworth nie oczekiwał gości – stwierdził gwałtownie osiłek. – Wybaczcie mu, jeżeli będzie wyglądał na rozczochranego.

– To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia – odpowiedział Harry, a Albus mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał w jego głosie zapał.

Dotarli do znajomego białego, prowadzącego do różnych pomieszczeń, korytarza. Chłopiec skulił się, gdy zobaczył drzwi na końcu – całe poobijane, prowadzące do komnaty, w której raz był: komnaty zaprojektowanej do przesłuchań i tortur. Nigdy nie zapomni tego ostatniego razu, kiedy widział w niej Fairharta…

Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami z lewej strony. Biuro Waddleswortha także wyglądało prawie identycznie jak podczas ostatnich odwiedzin Albusa. Jedyną różnicą był bardziej ujednolicony, bardziej biznesowy wystrój. Najważniejszym elementem w pomieszczeniu było stojące na samym środku solidne biurko, za którym siedział Warren Waddlesworth.

– Dziękuję, Zydrunasie – powiedział, praktycznie promieniejąc. Młot, zamiast wyjść, podszedł do rogu pokoju i oparł się plecami o ścianę, przez co postawą przypominał marmurowy posąg.

Waddlesworth rzeczywiście wyglądał na trochę zaniedbanego, ale wciąż otaczała go aura, do której Albus był przyzwyczajony. Tym razem miał na sobie jednolity biały garnitur, a czerwony krawat idealnie komponował się z kolorem włosów. Co dziwne, w nieco podejrzany sposób popijał kawę – i pomyśleć, że ostatnim razem nie mógł się powstrzymać od komentarzy na temat wyrafinowanego wina, które sączył przez całą rozmowę.

Waddlesworth odchrząknął, żeby przeczyścić gardło i uśmiechnął się do gości.

– Cóż za fantastyczna niespodzianka! – oznajmił dziko. – Co was do mnie sprowadza? – zapytał, po czym spojrzał na każdego czarodzieja z osobna.

– Chcieliśmy się tylko trochę rozejrzeć, Warrenie – odpowiedział Harry.

– Och? Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak przyznać, że niewiele tu rzeczy do oglądania, choć na dole jest kilka wspaniałych dzieł sztuki…

– Szukamy konkretnego przedmiotu – przerwał mu Ron.

– Owszem. – Tata kiwnął aprobująco głową. – I nie chodzi o żaden obraz.

Waddlesworth spojrzał na gości z zakłopotaniem.

– A czy mogę zapytać, jak się tu dostaliście, zanim wznowimy tę rozmowę?

– Niestety – odpowiedział Harry, a Albus niemal instynktownie, przysunął się do niego bliżej.

– Słuchaj, zwyczajnie przejdźmy do konkretów – zaproponował głośniej wujek, wciąż trzymając w pogotowiu różdżkę. – Rozwalimy cały ten budynek, szukając go, a zapewne nie chcesz, żebyśmy zniszczyli twoje cenne dzieła sztuki…

– A _czego_ w ogóle szukacie, o ile mogę spytać? – Waddlesworth zmarszczył brwi.

Albus był szczerze zaskoczony słyszalnym w głosie mężczyzny sarkazmem. Z własnych doświadczeń i artykułów prasowych wiedział, że Warren zawsze zachowuje spokój i jest opanowany, bez względu na okoliczności. Tym razem zaś poddał się złości z zadziwiającą łatwością.

– Zasłony – odpowiedział Harry, przez co Ślizgon drgnął i rzucił mu uważniejsze spojrzenie. Twarz taty była surowa, jakby z kamienia – postawą wszem wobec pokazywał, że nie przyszedł tu, by grać w różnego rodzaju gierki.

Odkrycie tej karty stanowiło wielką niespodziankę. Zdziwienie na twarzy Waddleswortha rzeczywiście było autentyczne.

– Obawiam się, że nie wiem, o czym mówicie – stwierdził, po czym upił łyka kawy. – Nigdy nie słyszałem o takim arte…

– Po prostu powiedz nam, gdzie ona jest! – ryknął Ron, wystąpił naprzód i wycelował różdżkę wprost w twarz swojego rozmówcy.

Albus sapnął i w tym momencie Młot oderwał się od ściany oraz w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy wujku – z wielką śmiałością chwycił go mocno za ramię. Ten spojrzał na niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa i nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś tak nadzwyczajnego.

– Masz czas do końca tego zdania, żeby zabrać te tłuste, kiełbasiane paluchy…

– Ron – upomniał szwagra Harry, choć sam wycelował różdżką w Młota.

Albus nie cofnął się o krok, ale pozwolił, by jego dłoń powędrowała do kieszeni. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli.

– Zabierz tę rękę – kontynuował tata. – Wolałbym nie ciskać tu zaklęciami.

Młot spojrzał na Waddleswortha, który kiwnął głową. Za pozwoleniem szefa, rzeczywiście wykonał polecenie.

– Nie znam waszych intencji – powiedział Warren ze słyszalną w głosie mieszaniną strachu i niepokoju. – Nie wiem, jak weszliście do budynku. Nie wiem, co to za „zasłona", której szukacie. I z całą pewnością nie wiem, na jakiej podstawie rościcie sobie prawo do napadania mnie i wysuwania żądań! Nie przedstawiliście żadnego nakazu czy czegokolwiek, co dawałoby wam prawo do przebywania tutaj! Uparcie twierdzicie, że przyszliście w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś artefaktu, więc proszę, droga wolna – a potem wyjdźcie!

Albus, Harry i Ron zamarli, zmrożeni w miejscu. W głowie chłopca kłębiła się jedna myśl: była to podejrzanie niewinna sugestia. Czy Waddlesworth rzeczywiście zezwoliłby im na przeszukanie kwatery głównej Zbawienia Różdżek, gdyby Zasłona Skazańca naprawdę została tu ukryta? Ojciec wydawał się myśleć dokładnie tak samo, bo opuścił rękę i zacisnął wargi w cienką linię – sprawiał wrażenie głęboko zamyślonego. Stali tak zszokowani obrotem sytuacji, dopóki Waddlesworth znów się nie odezwał.

– Jeżeli nie macie powodu, żeby się tu dłużej szwendać – oprócz oczywiście tego, że chcieliście zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością – to muszę prosić, byście opuścili to miejsce. – Był stanowczy. – Panie Potter. Panie Weasley. Panie Potter. – Ukłonił się każdemu.

Coś uderzyło w Albusa. Co Waddlesworth właśnie powiedział…?

– Że jak mnie nazwałeś? – zapytał, zanim pomyślał i była to pierwsza kwestia, którą wypowiedział na głos od momentu wejścia do gabinetu. Tata i wujek spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, ale to Waddlesworth sprawiał wrażenie najbardziej zdumionego.

– Słucham? Potraktowałem cię jak całkowicie dorosłego mężczyznę…

Ślizgon natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w nią w zszokowanego czarodzieja. Wszyscy w pokoju sapnęli a Młot chrząknął z dezorientacji.

– Co ty robisz, Albusie? – krzyknął ojciec, lecz został zignorowany – chłopiec wciąż trzymał pewnie różdżkę.

– Która figura jest najbardziej niebezpieczna na szachownicy? – warknął.

– Ja… Co takiego…?

– Odpowiedz!

– Albusie! – krzyknął ponownie tata, ale gdy zauważył zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy syna, również odwrócił się do Waddleswortha. – Odpowiedz na pytanie!

– Ja… Co takiego…? – wyjąkał zakłopotany mężczyzna, chwiejąc się, jakby miał zaraz spaść z zajmowanego krzesła. W całym gabinecie zapadła grobowa cisza i wszyscy, nawet Młot, czekali na odpowiedź. – Oczywiście, że królowa…

Albus usłyszał to, co chciał.

– _Accio _kubek! – Machnął różdżką i po chwili trzymał w dłoni ceramiczny wytwór. Waddlesworth próbował go złapać w locie, ale minął go o dosłownie cal. Chłopiec natychmiast obrócił kubek do góry dnem i wylał kawę na dywan. – Eliksir wielosokowy! – zawyrokował, obserwując ciemny, musujący napój. – To fałszywy Warren!

Podstawiony Waddlesworth skurczył się na swoim miejscu, podczas gdy trzej nieproszeni goście szybko go otaczali. Strużka potu spłynęła mu po szyi, a Młot przyglądał się temu z widocznym zaniepokojeniem.

– Wysłuchajcie mnie! – Fałszywiec uniósł do góry wskazujący palec. – Mogę… mogę to… – Zanim skończył bąkać to zdanie, zwinnym ruchem przeskoczył biurko. Albus zatoczył się do tyłu, a tata został zmuszony do złapania go za ramię, żeby uratować przed upadkiem. „Waddlesworth" wyskoczył z gabinetu i machnął różdżką, celując przez ramię. – _Colloportus!_ – wrzasnął, na co drzwi zatrzasnęły się magicznie, zostawiając czwórkę zamkniętych mężczyzn samych sobie.

W ciągu ułamku sekundy wujek Ron odwrócił się w miejscu i wycelował różdżką w Młota – błysnął strumień czerwonego światła i przeciwnik padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Tata zaklęciem przeciął drzwi, które finalnie wypadły także z zawiasów. Całą trójką wyskoczyli na korytarz w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć znikające za rogiem rude włosy.

– Za nim! – krzyknął Harry, na co wszyscy rzucili się biegiem za uciekinierem. Właśnie wtedy Albus uświadomił sobie, że mięśnie wyrobione podczas treningów i meczów Quidditcha nie mogą się równać z atletyczną sylwetkom dwóch pełnoprawnych Aurorów – z ledwością za nimi nadążał.

Dotarli do schodów i zobaczyli, że Renegaci z dołu postanowili ich spowolnić. Wszyscy, niczym jeden mąż, wymachiwali różdżkami, wzmacniając postawioną zawczasu barierę. Harry wydał z siebie potężny gniewny ryk i posłał w ich kierunku serię wielobarwnych uroków – czarodzieje się rozproszyli albo ich zaklęcia straciły moc i stały się bezużyteczne.

– Na zewnątrz się rozdzielimy! – zawołał do szwagra. – Wydostań się stąd, Albusie! Pędź do swoich przyjaciół! Poradzimy sobie…

– Chcę pomóc…

– Zabieraj się stąd i wróć do bezpiecznej części wioski!

Wybiegli przez drzwi zrujnowanego sklepu, a wujek odwrócił się i wystrzelił kilka klątw w kierunku wejścia. W ciągu kilku sekund obaj Aurorzy zniknęli z pola widzenia Albusa, który nie zamierzał się grzecznie wycofać – nie był aż tak posłusznym dzieckiem. On był tym, który rozpoczął ten pościg i nie zamierzał zaprzepaścić teraz swojego udziału. Zarzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i zaczął się przedzierać przez brudne ulice, zmierzając w tym samym kierunku, co tata i wujek. Gdzie mógł uciec fałszywy Waddlesworth?

Najprawdopodobniej tam, gdzie duża liczba ludzi stanowić będzie trudną do pokonania przeszkodę. Nie ukryłby się w Hogpenn, co oznacza, że musi biec w stronę najbardziej zaludnionych rejonów typu Trzy Miotły.

Teraz gdy przypomniał sobie drogę tam i z powrotem, chłopiec prześlizgnął się przez kilka krętych zaułków i wrócił na bardziej zatłoczone uliczki. Zobaczył, że wujek Ron rozglądał się gorączkowo, co rusz zaczepiając przypadkową osobę i najpewniej wypytując ją o jakieś niecodzienne zdarzenie.

Albus z góry odrzucił tę taktykę. Zobaczywszy przewrócone kilka stóp dalej stoisko z przekąskami, zrozumiał, że dokonał tego bardzo spieszący się człowiek. Ruszył w tym kierunku, a następnie wskoczył w uliczkę, żeby pobiec na skróty.

Uśmiechnął się. Osoba podająca się za Waddleswortha uparcie brnęła przez alejkę, choć jej tempo było o wiele wolniejsze niż na początku – najwyraźniej oszust zdecydował się na w miarę miarowy marsz, by nie przyciągać większej uwagi i nie hałasować.

– _Petrificus Totalus!_ – Albus wycelował różdżką i niespodziewająca się ofiara przewróciła się do przodu, sztywna niczym deska. Ślizgon zapiszczał z radości i zdjął z siebie pelerynę. – Tutaj! – krzyknął przez uliczkę. – Operacja zakończona sukcesem!

Tata i wujek w momencie stanęli obok niego, a ich twarze wyrażały zarówno radość, jak i zaskoczenie.

– _Wspaniale, Albusie!_ – odezwał się Harry, brzmiąc, jakby naprawdę był pod ogromnym wrażeniem.

– Genialna robota, dzieciaku. – Ron puścił nastolatkowi oko. – Z całą pewnością płynie w tobie aurorska krew!

– Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że ten Waddlesworth był fałszywy? – zapytał z ciekawością tata.

– Och, to długa historia. – Uśmiechnął się Albus, dumny z otrzymanych pochwał.

Wujek zbliżył się do obezwładnionego mężczyzny i posunął się o krok dalej – zaklęciem związał go cienkimi sznurami. Przy pomocy kolejnego ruchu różdżki zniwelował urok siostrzeńca, dzięki czemu obezwładniony odzyskał przytomność i zdolność mówienia; zrobił to natychmiast, gdy otworzył oczy i rozeznał się w sytuacji.

– Zostałem do tego zmuszony! – krzyknął gwałtownie, potrząsając głową niczym wariat. – Przysięgam, że tego nie chciałem! Wymykał się i potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie robił za przykrywkę! Zostałem wybrany…

– Uspokój się – powiedział powoli Harry, po czym przy pomocy zaklęcia uciszył oszusta. – Kiedy dotrzemy do Biura Aurorów, podamy ci Veritaserum.

– Możecie go aresztować? – zapytał podekscytowany Albus.

– Och, tak. Istnieje przerażająca ilość regulacji prawnych dotyczących wykorzystania eliksirów. Amortencja, Felix Felicis, Eliksir wieloskokowy – zwłaszcza te mikstury mają wiele ograniczeń użycia. Jeżeli nasz podejrzany użył tego eliksiru nielegalnie i bez zezwolenia Ministerstwa Magii, to myślę, że będziemy mieli wystarczająco zarzutów, żeby go przymknąć. Oczywiście, o ile nie będzie chciał z nami współpracować – dodał, patrząc wprost na „Waddleswortha", który gwałtownie pokiwał głową.

– No więc…? No to co te…?

– Teraz możesz swobodnie cieszyć się resztą dnia – stwierdził niby przyjemnie tata, choć w jego głosie słychać było stanowczą nutę; brzmiał, jakby za wszelką cenę nie chciał zmienić zdania.

– Dlaczego…?

– Od tego miejsca robi się już nudno, Al – przyznał wujek. – Naprawdę.

– Przekażę ci potem wszystko, czego się dowiemy. W pełni zasługujesz na takie traktowanie – obiecał ojciec. – Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, żebyś stąd zniknął, zanim zjawi się Puckerd.

Albus skinął głową, choć z frustracji tupnął w ziemię. Fałszywy Waddlesworth wciąż miotał się w niemym krzyku.

– Idź poszukać przyjaciół, Al. Raz jeszcze bardzo ci dziękuję. – Harry poklepał pokrzepiająco syna, a Ron puścił chłopcu oko.

Ślizgon postanowił ustąpić i oddalił się z miejsca pojmania. Skręciwszy za róg, pozwolił sobie na zwycięski okrzyk.

Dziś był naprawdę wielkim wsparciem i sporo pomógł. Niestety, nie dostali dokładnie tego, co chcieli, ale i tak poczynili wielkie postępy – zrobili _coś_ ważnego. I pomyśleć, że to właśnie on – Albus! – był decydującym czynnikiem w całym przedsięwzięciu.

Stopy niosły go same i nawet nie wiedział, którą dróżką maszeruje. Na twarzy miał uśmiech, który nie mógłby być już szerszy i radośniejszy. Był z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Co kilka kroków przez głowę przemykało mu niezapomniane wspomnienie z tatą w roli głównej: rozwalającego drzwi i miotającego tak mocnymi zaklęciami, że wrogowie padali jak muchy…

_Być może aurorska kariera wcale nie byłaby tak zła… Jako Mistrz Eliksirów nieszczególnie dobywałbyś różdżki…_

W świetnym humorze wszedł do Trzech Mioteł – wiedział, że gdy tylko zobaczy przyjaciół, wszystko im opowie. Co prawda, nie znaleźli Zasłony Skazańca, ani nie dowiedzieli się niczego więcej na temat tajemniczych listów oraz sprawa nie miała nic wspólnego ze Srebrnym Czarodziejem, którego temat wałkowali przez długie miesiące, ale i tak dzisiejsza operacja była małym – a dla Albusa i także prywatnym – triumfem, a to z kolei sprawiało, że należało w kółko ją powtarzać.

Ku swojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu, przyjaciół nie było w Trzech Miotłach. Nigdzie nie widział wysokiej, niezgranej postaci Morrisona i mógł tylko zakładać, że wycieczka do Hogpenn z tatą zajęła więcej czasu, niż początkowo zakładał. Wtem coś przykuło jego uwagę. W rogu zatłoczonego pubu dostrzegł znajome twarze.

Rose sprawiała wrażenie wściekłej – policzki miała zarumienione, a splątane włosy wyglądały, jakby próbowała je wyrwać. Albus zastanawiał się, czy jak podejdzie bliżej, to czy nie zostanie poparzony buchającą z niej parą. Lance obejmował dziewczynę, co rusz potrząsał głową i nucił coś cicho, co najwyraźniej miało ją uspokoić. Hornsbrook i Eckley byli pogrążeni we własnej rozmowie, choć także wydawali się zaniepokojeni.

Ślizgon ostrożnie podszedł do stołu Gryfonów.

– Hej. Czy wiecie może, gdzie…

– Ty! – Rose wycelowała w niego drżący palec. Lance musiał użyć siły, żeby przytrzymać Weasley w miejscu. Eckley i Hornsbrook natychmiast ucichli.

– Że co ja? – zapytał, zdezorientowany. Cała radość i podniecenie związane z minioną akcją nagle zaczęły z niego uchodzić.

– Ty… Ty… Nie mogę uwierzyć… – wyjąkała nieskładnie i podniosła się z siedzenia.

– Twoja dziewczyna i koledzy kilka minut temu wyruszyli do zamku – odezwał się niespodziewanie Eckley. – Też powinieneś się zbierać – dodał ostrzegawczo.

Albus rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Lance'a, który w dość podejrzany i jednoznaczny sposób unikał jego wzroku. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z Trzech Mioteł.

_Scorpius._ Sprawy zdecydowanie nie potoczyły się rytmem, na który liczył przyjaciel. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że duża, międzydomowa grupka się od siebie odłączy. Z jakiego powodu Rose była aż tak wkurzona? Czy Lance naprawdę…?

Albus przedzierał się przez uliczki, niemal zderzając się z mijającymi go przechodniami. Skoro przyjaciele dopiero co wyszli z pubu i rozpoczęli podróż powrotną do szkoły, wciąż miał szansę, żeby ich złapać, zanim rzeczywiście dojdą do Hogwartu.

Opuszczając Hogsmeade, biegł tak szybko, że poczuł kłujący ból w boku. Motywował go widok idącego daleko z przodu Scorpiusa, który sprawiał wrażenie opuszczonego i zdruzgotanego – szedł samotnie. Nie wiedząc, gdzie jest Morrison, Melonie i Mirra, Albus pospiesznie go dogonił, chwycił mocno za ramię i obrócił w miejscu.

– Scorp…

– Rose wie – wycharczał blondyn, ukazując światu załzawione oczy i zarumienione od smagania wiatru policzki.

– Rose… co wie…?

– Lance się wygadał! – wrzasnął, a serce Albusa się zatrzymało. – Spełnił swoją groźbę i wyznał jej, do czego się posunęliśmy w zeszłym roku!

– Że co? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem, po czym rozejrzał się dziko. – A gdzie pozostali…?

– Dawno z powrotem w szkole. Chciałem być sam – odpowiedział Scorpius z lekkim jąkaniem – nie wiadomo, czy to z powodu przejmującego zimna, czy odczuwania głębokiego smutku, którego Potterowi los dotychczas oszczędził. – Opowiedział jej… wszystko…

– Kiedy? – warknął, nagle rozwścieczony. Był zły zarówno na Lance'a, jak i na siebie. Bezmyślnie zignorował groźbę Puchona.

– Przed momentem – burknął blondyn. – Kiedy stałem tuż obok.

Albusowi opadła szczęka. Natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę z okropnego położenia, w którym znalazł się przyjaciel. Scorpius został zmuszony do siedzenia i obserwowania, jak dziewczyna, która mu się podoba, jest informowana o takiej zdradzie – prawdziwe okrucieństwo. Ze strony Lance'a było to iście diabelskie posunięcie; nikt go nawet nie podejrzewał o coś takiego.

– Co się stało potem? – Usta Albusa zadrżały.

– Spróbowałem to wyjaśnić. – Po policzku Malfoya spłynęła pojedyncza łza. – Spróbowałem… po… powiedzieć jej, że… powiedzieć, dlaczego…

Brunet zesztywniał, w myślach dopowiadając sobie resztę. Bez cienia wątpienia przyjaciel spróbował wyznać Rose swoje uczucia, jednocześnie zauroczeniem próbując usprawiedliwić podjęte działania. Nie skończyło się to dobrze.

Scorpius okazał się niezdolny do dokończenia zdania i po prostu rzucił się na Albusa – przytulił się do niego z wielką desperacją, że było to aż niewyobrażalne; nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. Nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić, odwzajemnił uścisk i słuchał co rusz urywanego szlochu. Wszystkie myśli dotyczące taty, wujka i Waddleswortha w jednym momencie wyleciały mu z głowy.

* * *

Pojedyncza, unosząca się tuż pod sufitem świeca, lekko oświetlała scenerię poniżej: brązowy, kwadratowy stół i dwa krzesła po obu stronach, na których siedziało dwóch mężczyzn – byli całkowitymi przeciwieństwami. Czarodziej po prawej stronie, z kępką brązowych włosów i pozbawioną emocji twarzą, odziany w czarny płaszcz, który idealnie komponował się z panującym wokół półmrokiem, wyglądał na niezmiernie znudzonego. Po drugiej stronie biurka zasiadał człowiek z długimi rudymi, w odcieniu zupy pomidorowej, włosami spływającymi falami na ramiona, z ostrymi rysami i blady. On także miał na sobie ciemny płaszcz, choć w przeciwieństwie do swojego rozmówcy, sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który za wszelką cenę chciał ukryć nim swoją tożsamość.

– Jakie dziś przynosisz mi wieści, Fango? – zapytał przebiegle Warren Waddlesworth.

– Mroczny Sojusz zinfiltrował Ministerstwo Magii. – Wilde od razu przeszedł do sedna sprawy; nie zamierzał owijać w bawełnę.

– Cóż za niespodzianka. – Ironia w głosie Waddleswortha była aż nadto wyczuwalna. Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami. – Jakim cudem udało im się dokonać, czego tak niewyobrażalnie trudnego?

– Myślę, że powinienem doprecyzować – stwierdził Fango. – Mroczny Sojusz przeniknął do niższych departamentów. Nie są ani blisko Biura Aurorów, Biura Ministra Magii, ani niczego podobnego. Niemniej jednak Darvy wykorzystał kilka sztuczek jakże _ukochanego_ brata, a mianowicie skoncentrował się na klątwie Imperius. Złamał zabezpieczenia Biura ds. Nieletnich Czarodziejów i uzyskał dostęp do Namiaru.

– Rozumiem… – Waddlesworth podrapał się po podbródku. – To wyjaśnia, w jaki sposób dotarli do ślubu, o którym było głośno w gazetach – Darvy może śledzić dzieci.

– Tak właściwie to po głowie chodzi mu tylko jedno dziecko. Sam zapewne doszedłeś do poprawnych wniosków, ale chodzi mu o chłopca Pottera. Z dostępem do jego Namiaru, może zawsze przystąpić do ataku, kiedy dzieciak nie jest wystarczająco dobrze chroniony. Dla przykładu: wiedząc, że jest w Hogwarcie, naprawdę niewiele go powstrzymuje przed najazdem na szkołę.

– A dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mu na chłopcu? – zapytał Waddlesworth, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. – Wydawało mi się, że dąży do pozyskania tej całej „Zasłony".

– Darvy pragnie i jednego i drugiego, ale z różnych powodów – odpowiedział szczerze Wilde. – Wierzy, że Zasłona Skazańca pozwoli mu stworzyć i okiełznać o wiele silniejszą armię niż Smocza Różdżka. Jeśli chodzi o chłopca, to zwyczajnie chce, żeby zginął praktycznie dla samej zasady. Poza tym Darvy wydaje się łączyć ze sobą te dwa pragnienia. Dziecko Pottera sprawia wrażenie podatnego na kłopoty. Darvy bez cienia wątpliwości oczekuje, że chłopiec zaprowadzi go do Zasłony; jest leniwy, tak więc będzie próbował upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

– Śledzi chłopca w nadziei, że ten zaprowadzi do go Zasłony… Gdy to się stanie, wykona swój ruch?

– Tak – stwierdził prosto Fango.

– A zatem mogę śmiało zakładać, że jeżeli ten plan się powiedzie i dziecko dotrze do Zasłony, zostanę o tym powiadomiony odpowiednio wcześnie, tak?

– Tak.

– Bardzo dobrze… Chłopiec nie mógłby mnie już mniej obchodzić, ale lubię być o krok przed innymi. Zdobywając Zasłonę, zanim zrobi to Darvy, okradnę go z miesięcy ciężkiej pracy. Szkoda tylko, że nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie jest ten artefakt.

– Jak wszyscy. – Wilde westchnął i pokręcił głową. – Wiemy naprawdę niewiele – tylko tyle, że w zeszłym roku Zasłona została przeniesiona z Departamentu Tajemnic. Dalej, odnośnie obecnej kryjówki, możemy tylko spekulować.

– Hm, a nawiasem mówiąc… – Waddlesworth zupełnie zignorował wypowiedź swojego rozmówcy. – Czy nagłe pojawienie się na scenie moich ludzi (z zaledwie kilkusekundowym opóźnieniem), nie wyda się Darvy'emu zbyt dziwne? Najprawdopodobniej zacznie węszyć spisek, prawda?

Wilde nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego uniósł głowę i spojrzał na lewitowaną świecę. Waddlesworth uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale nie naciskał.

– Mamy jeszcze jedną sprawę do omówienia – Srebrnego Czarodzieja.

Wilde obrócił się dziko, próbując przejrzeć wszechobecny półmrok. Dłoń przycisnął do rozszalałego w momencie serca. Kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem do towarzysza, zauważył, że ten z ledwością tłumi śmiech.

– Aleś nerwowy, Fango. Nie byłem śledzony. – Warren uniósł prowokująco brew. – Niecodzienność… Wydajesz się niezwykle przerażony na samo wspomnienie zamaskowanego „bohatera".

– Słyszałem _zbyt wiele_ historii na jego temat – odpowiedział Wilde. – Ja… To nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

– To nie on, Fango – stwierdził Waddlesworth, a potem z godnością zniósł lodowate spojrzenie.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

– Och, wiesz. Zapewniam cię, że możesz swobodnie odetchnąć. To nie on.

– Skąd ta pewność? – Głos Wilde'a drżał.

– Cóż, mam wiarygodną relację naocznego świadka morderstwa – wyjaśnił.

– Czy to nie przypadkiem ten sam świadek, który cię zdradził, a następnie uciekł? – ryknął Fango, uderzając pięścią w stół.

– Owszem, ale w chwili popełniania morderstwa wciąż była moją podwładną. Co więcej, zeznawała pod wpływem Veritaserum. Przyznała, że zabiła cel, choć zrobiła to z dużą niechęcią. Oczywiście, wciąż jej szukamy i rzecz jasna, gdy ją złapiemy, poniesie konsekwencje zdrady. Jeżeli chcesz, przed śmiercią możemy ją torturować – w ten sposób uzyskasz wiarygodne informacje i pozbędziesz się wątpliwości.

Wilde nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniego kontrargumentu. Nadal wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

– Byłem zaledwie… Srebrny Czarodziej, kimkolwiek by nie był, dowiódł, że jest niesamowicie dobry w śledzeniu ludzi… Z racji tego przypomina mi…

– W pełni rozumiem twoje zmartwienia, ale jeśli Sancticus Fairhart rzeczywiście przeżył i jest Srebrnym Czarodziejem, o wiele bardziej jest zainteresowany moją śmiercią niż twoją – swobodnie mogę cię o tym zapewnić – powiedział Waddlesworth.

– Szczerze w to wątpię – stwierdził Wilde, choć nie rozwinął tej myśli. – Tak czy inaczej, dlaczego omawiamy teraz ten temat? Twierdziłeś, że mamy problem, który należy rozwiązać.

– Mniej więcej. – Warren złożył dłonie w koszyczek. – Ofiary Srebrnego Czarodzieja sprawiają wrażenie przypadkowych, ale mam wrażenie, że co poniektórzy moi podwładni są następni w kolejce. Czy jest jakaś szansa na powrót do tego, czym pierwotnie się zajmowaliśmy? Przekonywania Darvy'ego, że powinien wysyłać ludzi na proste, służbowe zadania? Z pewnością posłużyłoby to za dobry rozpraszacz.

– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. – Wilde skinął głową.

Waddlesworth odwzajemnił gest, a potem sięgnął do swojej szaty i wyciągnął z niej małą skórzaną sakiewkę. Zabrzęczała, gdy położył ją na stole i popchnął w stronę rozmówcy.

– Zapłata – zakomunikował żywo.

Fango odepchnął od siebie woreczek.

– Możesz zachować złoto – powiedział ochryple.

Waddlesworthowi zrzedła mina. Zdezorientowany, wsunął luźny kosmyk włosów za ucho.

– Słucham? Nigdy wcześniej nie odrzucałeś pieniędzy.

Wilde sięgnął do własnych szat i wyciągnął na wierzch cztery identyczne skórzane torebki. Każdą, wypchaną po brzegi, przesunął w stronę Warrena.

– Nigdy nie pragnąłem złota. Poprosiłem o zapłatę za przekazywane informacje tylko dlatego, że za nic w świecie byś mi nie uwierzył, że chcę się spotkać za darmo. Rozmawiam z tobą, bo jestem przeciwny Darvy'emu i uważam, że Zbawienie Różdżek ma większe szanse na zatrzymanie Mrocznego Sojuszu niż ministerialne wymówki Fischer. Wizja świata Darvy'ego jest zupełnie inna od tej Reginalda Aresa i nie zamierzam brać udziału w jej urzeczywistnianiu.

Waddlesworth wybuchnął śmiechem. W półmroku zabrzmiał wyrachowanie.

– Czy rozumiesz, że cię zabiję, Fango? Że nic, nawet kilka dobrych uczynków, nie może temu zapobiec? Jesteś przestępcą. Kryminalistą. Kiedy tylko przestaniesz być przydatny…

– Nie groź mi – przerwał rozmówcy Wilde. – I pamiętaj, że to ty bawisz się w przebieranki i chowanego, żeby się ze mną spotykać. Gdyby twoi cenni wyznawcy dowiedzieli się, gdzie się szwendasz, Zbawienie Różdżek momentalnie by się rozpadło. Straciłbyś ostatnią odrobinę wiarygodności. – Uśmiechnął się chłodno. – Niemniej jednak rozumiem moje przeznaczenie.

– Aby na pewno? – zapytał ostro Waddlesworth.

– Darvy mną gardzi i – podobnie jak ty – trzyma w pobliżu, ponieważ jestem efektownym pracownikiem i ponieważ wiele wiem o Ministerstwie Magii – wciąż nie wyczerpałem przydatnych informacji. Zginę, jeżeli Mroczny Sojusz wygra tę wojnę. Gdy powstrzymasz Darvy'ego, wydasz odpowiedni rozkaz i także zginę. I w jednym, i w drugim przypadku będę martwy. Wszystko, co na ten moment mi pozostaje, to działać zgodnie z moim sumieniem.

– Cieszę się, że akceptujesz przyszłość. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo Warren.

Na twarz Wilde'a wrócił cyniczny wyraz. Po chwili milczenia znów sięgnął do kieszeni szat i wyjął fiolkę mętnego płynu.

– Więcej wielosokowego – wyjaśnił. – Kontynuuj swoją zabawę. – Popchnął eliksir ku drugiemu mężczyźnie, a ten od razu ją pochwycił i schował.

– Wspaniale. Ile jeszcze masz?

– Wystarczająco. – Wilde wzruszył niedbale ramionami. – Dwa lata temu Darvy uwarzył, na polecenie Aresa oczywiście, kilka kociołków. Służyły mi, kiedy byłem jeszcze pod nadzorem Ministerstwa. Czy miałeś jeszcze jakieś większe nieprzyjemności od czasu zdemaskowania się w okolicach Gringotta?

– Na całe szczęście nie – odpowiedział Waddlesworth; był bardzo zadowolony z siebie. – Obawiam się, że nie zostało za dużo czasu, zanim mój brak aktywności zostanie zauważony. Muszę przekazać tę fiolkę komuś, kto dobrze mnie zagra. Z tego, co słyszałem, moje dotychczasowe wcielenia były zwyczajnie okropne.

– Rozumiem. – Wilde wstał. – Myślę, że spotkanie można uznać za zakończone. Ostrzegę cię, kiedy Darvy rozpocznie operację przechwycenia Zasłony.

– Bardzo dobrze. – Warren wrócił do onieśmielającej wersji siebie. Przez chwilę patrzył, jak szpieg poprawia krzesło, a potem odchodzi w ciemność. Zanim zdążył całkowicie zniknąć z pola widzenia, zabrał głos. – Och, Fango?

Czarodziej odwrócił się i uniósł pytająco brew. Waddlesworth odchrząknął. Kiedy wznowił swą myśl, pełen był czystej złośliwości.

– Czuję, że powinienem cię przeprosić.

– A czemuż to?

– Oczywiście, za śmierć Sancticusa.

Wilde zmrużył oczy, oszołomiony tym wyznaniem.

– Dlaczego miałbyś za to przepraszać?

Warren rzucił mu zadowolone spojrzenie.

– Cokolwiek byś nie pomyślał, niegdyś byłem naprawdę blisko z Sancticusem, Fango. Zdrada, której się dopuścił i późniejsza śmierć były szczególnie niefortunne. Podczas wspólnych rozmów, czuł się wystarczająco swobodnie w moim towarzystwie, że wyjawić mi kilka tajemnic.

– I? – Wilde obnażył zęby.

Waddlesworth rzucił rozmówcy nienawistne spojrzenie, całkowicie sprzeczne z wesołym wyrazem twarzy.

– Twoja śmierć będzie miała osobisty wydźwięk, Fango. Przykro mi, że zabiłem Sancticusa, ponieważ jestem pewien, że twoim największym żalem jest to, że nie skończyłeś swojej pracy i nie zdążyłeś zniszczyć mu drugiej połowy twarzy, zanim odszedł na dobre! – zagrzmiał zjadliwie.

Z oblicza Wilde'a odpłynęły nagle wszystkie kolory – stał się blady niczym ściana.

– Jest wiele rzeczy, których żałuję w związku z moją przeszłością z Sancticusem Fairhartem – przyznał. – Wiedz, że się mylisz i to nie jest jedna z nich. – W ekspresowym tempie wskoczył w ciemność, nie dając Waddlesworthowi szansy na dalsze utyskiwać człowiekowi, którego mógł uważać za najbliższego przyjaciela.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rozdział 16**

**Zapisane i niewypowiedziane**

* * *

Emocjonalny wulkan pomógł przebrnąć Albusowi przez mniej więcej pierwszy tydzień codziennej rutyny. Pełen zachwytu i podekscytowany swoim wkładem w postęp śledztwa ojca, nie marnował czasu i natychmiast opowiedział przyjaciołom o bohaterskich czynach z Hogsmeade. Kiedy nie uśmiechał się z tego wspaniałego wspomnienia, marszczył brwi na myśl o kiepskim stanie, w którym był Scorpius.

Malfoy był wrakiem. Albus już wcześniej widział go w strasznych tarapatach – był świadkiem otrzymywania przez niego poważnych ran oraz obserwował jego reakcję na kuszącą ofertę Puckerda – ale nigdy nie widział go tak bardzo załamanego. Scorpius z niemałymi problemami zbierał się w sobie, by uśmiechnąć się zachęcająco do Albusa i tym samym pokazać mu, że jest zadowolony z postępów w sprawie aurorskiego śledztwa. Przez resztę dnia jednak usta miał zasznurowane bądź zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Z dnia na dzień odzywał się coraz to mniej, a jego głos stawał się bardziej ochrypły. Ucierpiała także jego nauka – po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat, Potter odrobił za przyjaciela zadanie domowe.

– Powtórz mi to jeszcze raz. Wszystko, od samego początku – poprosił Albus Mirrę, kiedy korzystali z zacisza Pokoju Życzeń. Będąc daleko od romantycznej schadzki, unikali tym samym konfrontacji z Rose, która nie zrezygnowała z przesiadywania w bibliotece, podczas gdy i oni się w niej uczyli.

Dziewczyna skuliła się na krześle.

– Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie do ponownego wdawania się w szczegóły.

– Po prostu… po prostu powtórz mi te okropności, które powiedział Lance…

Mirra westchnęła ciężko, a jej twarz – o ile było to fizycznie możliwe – zrobiła się jeszcze bledsza.

– W pewnym momencie przerwał Scorpiusowi i poprosił go, żeby tak dla zabawy opowiedział tę historię o chłopaku Rose, a następnie wprost zapytał, dlaczego się tak jąka.

Albus zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

– A od czego to się w ogóle zaczęło?

– Rose chciała mnie wciągnąć w rozmowę, ale ignorowałam ją. Byłam punktem zapalnym. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, Al. Strasznie mi przykro. Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że…

– Nie, to nie twoja wina – zapewnił i gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. – Lance dał mi ultimatum, a ja nie potraktowałem tego poważnie. Jestem za to odpowiedzialny, ale co ważniejsze, on bardziej.

Albus nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek czuł tak wielką odrazę i niechęć w stosunku do innego ucznia w szkole. Nawet w licznych sporach z Eckleyem i Hornsbrookiem, w tym także tej bójce, w której oberwał pięścią prosto w twarz, nigdy nie chciał prowokować walki. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż były to głupie myśli. Lance był o dwa lata starszy, a czarodziejem też nie był ciamajdowatym. Albus był w stu procentach pewien, że James posłużyłby za wsparcie i osłoniłby mu plecy, ale nie chciał tego – nie potrzebował kogoś, kto by go obronił.

Jedyną rzeczą, która podtrzymywała jego optymalnie dobry nastrój, były wiadomości dotyczące Waddleswortha. Artykuł z „Proroka Codziennego", który ukazał się dzień po Walentynkach, ujawnił, że Warren Waddlesworth zaginął, a członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek albo o tym nie wiedzieli, albo bardzo kręcili w kwestii jego aktualnego pobytu. Przez kolejnych kilka dni Albus utrzymywał z tatą marginalną korespondencję i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że był naprawdę zadowolony z otrzymanych informacji.

_W odpowiedzi na twoje pierwsze pytanie, Albusie: nie; nie aresztowali__ś__my M__ł__ota. Technicznie rzecz ujmuj__ą__c, nie zaatakowa__ł__ nas, bo twój wujek zbyt szybko si__ę__ z nim upora__ł__. Pomijaj__ą__c to, wszystko zmierza ku dobremu. M__ęż__czyzna, którego z__ł__apa__ł__e__ś__, nazywa si__ę__ Barney Lumberg i jest Renegatem ni__ż__szego szczebla, który zosta__ł__ zmuszony do grania w tej farsie. Okazuje si__ę__, __ż__e Waddlesworth ju__ż__ od miesi__ę__cy u__ż__ywa__ł__ takich sobowtórów, cho__ć__ nikt – nawet pod wp__ł__ywem eliksiru prawdy – nie wie dlaczego. Tak czy owak, to wszystko potwierdza, __ż__e macza palce w czym__ś__ du__ż__ym. Mam nadziej__ę__, __ż__e masz si__ę__ dobrze._

_Tata_

– Nie wpadło ci do głowy, że Puckerd może czytać twoją pocztę, Al? – zapytał go Morrison w dniu, w którym otrzymał tę notkę; akurat jedli śniadanie.

– Czemu tak myślisz? – Albus podskoczył w miejscu, rozglądając się gorączkowo. – Widziałeś, jak…?

– Cóż, pomyśl logicznie. Jeżeli Puckerd tak bardzo chce wiedzieć, o czym tak do siebie piszecie, to czy nie byłoby mu łatwiej zwyczajnie przechwycić waszą korespondencję?

– Bardzo mało prawdopodobne – skrzeknął siedzący obok nich Scorpius, ze wzrokiem wbitym w pełen jedzenia talerz.

– Hę? – Albus rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

– To niedozwolone – wycharczał blondyn. – Puckerd jest tylko nauczycielem. Potrzebowałby wyższej rangi, żeby czytać czyjąś pocztę. Na ten moment tylko McGonagall ma takie uprawienia.

Potter odetchnął z widoczną ulgą, ale i tak ukradkiem spojrzał na stół na podniesieniu, gdzie Mistrz Eliksirów sączył zabarwiony czymś różowym, sok dyniowy. Nagle poczuł mdłości – czy naprawdę tak łatwo jest uzyskać wszystkie informacje…?

Nawet jeśli umysł chłopca zaprzątały najróżniejsze tematy, Albus bardzo się przyłożył do nauki, gdy tylko minęły ostatnie dni lutego. Odrabianie za Scorpiusa zadań domowych wymagało bycia na bieżąco ze wszystkimi szkolnymi przedmiotami. Mimo to wciąż był bardzo zaskoczony wieścią, że do egzaminów zostało już tylko dziesięć tygodni.

– Ten czas zleci wam niesamowicie szybko – stwierdził profesor Handit, kiedy uczniowie zajęli miejsca w klasie. Albus usadowił się pomiędzy Morrisonem a Scorpiusem na tyłach, zaś Melonie tuż przed nimi. – Udało nam się zakończyć temat mrocznych stworzeń, tak więc na spokojnie możemy wrócić na właściwe tory z naszego sylabusu. – Uśmiechnął się. – Kto może sobie przypomnieć, jakie początkowo mieliśmy planu po przerwie świątecznej? – Uśmiech profesora powiększył się, gdy prawie każda ręka została uniesiona do góry. – No dobrze. Proszę dobrać się w pary!

Morrison momentalnie znalazł się przy Melonie, tak więc Albusowi został niezadowolony, stojący oparty plecami o ścianę Scorpius – w luźno zwisającej ręce trzymał różdżkę.

– Kto może mi powiedzieć, jaka jest największa zaleta magii niewerbalnej? – zapytał nauczyciel.

Al momentalnie spojrzał na swojego partnera, ale ten zareagował dokładnie tak samo, jak prawie że co dzień od czasu pamiętnych Walentynek: nijak. Scorpius nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby podnieść rękę.

– Tak, Albusie? – Handit uśmiechnął się, gdy chłopiec uniósł dłoń.

– Hm… Magia niewerbalna daje sporą przewagę podczas pojedynku, ponieważ zazwyczaj mówimy na głos zaklęcie, którego chcemy użyć.

– Całkiem słusznie. Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Magia niewerbalna jest prawie powszechnie stosowana przez starszych czarodziejów, choć nie tylko do walki, tak jak powiedział Albus, a do najróżniejszych zadań, które wymagają czynności wykonywanych w tajemnicy. Dla przykładu: dość często używają jej czarodzieje pracujący z mugolami. – Nauczyciel rozejrzał się po klasie. – Na zajęciach skupimy się na części obronnej. W prawdziwym pojedynku nawet ułamek sekundy może zrobić wielką różnicę. Kto może mi powiedzieć, dlaczego magia niewerbalna jest zazwyczaj trudniejsza w użyciu, niż zwyczajna? Nie ma chętnych? Przyznaję, że to całkiem podstępne pytanie…

Anastasia Anifur, Prefekt Hufflepuffu, powoli uniosła rękę.

– Inkantacje są dla nas mnemoniczne*. Kiedy nie możemy ich wypowiedzieć, trudniej jest się skoncentrować.

– Bardzo dobrze! Dziesięć punktów dla Hufflepuffu! – Handit wręcz promieniował szczęściem. – Tak jak powiedziała Anastasia, inkantacje zaklęć pomagają się nam skupić na tym, co chcemy zrobić! Gdy wyeliminujemy z tego procesu słowa, magia staje się bardziej odczuciem, niż czynem. Z biegiem czasu wszyscy staniecie się bieglejsi w dziedzinie magii niewerbalnej, że możecie nawet zapomnieć o mówionym rzucaniu uroków – tak się najczęściej dzieje, gdy często używamy jednego zaklęcia. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dziś zaczniemy naukę od powtarzania inkantacji w głowach, stąd też konieczne jest partnerstwo. Oto wasze zadania: jedna osoba będzie próbowała niewerbalnie i niegroźnie zaatakować drugą, która z kolei będzie musiała się bronić. Co chwilę będziecie się zmieniać. Pamiętajcie, żeby tylko _myśleć_ o zaklęciu! Ciche mamrotanie pod nosem także wchodzi w grę, bo nie usłyszałbym uroku, ale to kwestia waszego sumienia: nie poznałbym się, ale wy tak. Drodzy uczniowie, mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście się do tego przyłożycie, bo to naprawdę istotne…

Albus był tak podekscytowany, że nie zamierzał udawać i zaproponował, że pójdzie na pierwszy ogień, na co Scorpius tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– No dobrze. Gotowy? Na trzy. Raz. Dwa. Trzy!

_Expelliarmus!_ – Skoncentrował się tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił, w głowie mając obraz różdżki przyjaciela wyślizgującej się z bladych palców. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Daleki od rezygnacji, spróbował ponownie. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. I jeszcze.

Po około dziesięciu minutach braku jakiegokolwiek postępu zaczął się niepokoić. Z nadzieją na to, że Scorpiusowi pójdzie lepiej i rzeczywiście go zaatakuje, dzięki czemu będzie miał szansę na obronę, zdecydował się na zamianę ról.

– Chcesz spróbować, stary?

Blondyn westchnął.

– Cokolwiek – odpowiedział i przyjął bojową pozycję.

Próby Malfoya, podobnie jak całej klasy, także nie zakończyły się sukcesem. Handit jednak nie wydawał się tym zdenerwowany.

– Magia niewerbalna nie powinna być praktykowana aż do szóstego roku nauki! – krzyknął, być może nieświadomie ignorując fakt, że w sali panowała kompletna cisza. – Jeżeli borykacie się teraz z problemami, pragnę wam przypomnieć, że wszystko przychodzi z _praktyką_! Nie poddawajcie się i kontynuujcie! Każda nieudana próba przybliża was do opanowania tej sztuki!

Pod koniec zajęć Albus był po prostu wściekły. Nie miał szczęścia, podczas gdy dwóch Puchonów czegoś dokonało.

– Założę się, że w przeciwieństwie do nich, byłem uczciwy – powiedział przyjaciołom, a Morrison, nie puszczając dłoni Melonie, pokiwał gwałtownie głową.

– Myślę, że prawie załapałem w czym rzecz. Znaczy, rozumiecie: nie mogę przekląć mojej dziewczyny, tak więc było mi naprawdę ciężko…

– Uważam, że to nie miało za wiele ze sobą wspólnego. Zwyczajnie kiepsko ci szło. – Uśmiechnęła się Melonie.

Morrison rzucił jej obrażone spojrzenie.

– Pozwól, że cię poinformuję, że jestem całkiem dobrym pojedynkowiczem! Albus widział mnie w akcji w zeszłym roku! Prawda, stary? No dalej, powiedz temu małemu niedowiarkowi, jak sprawiłem, że ta wstrętna szkieletowa kreatura się potknęła i przewróciła!

Albus gwałtownie zatrzymał się w miejscu. Ze schodów schodził właśnie Lance w towarzystwie dwóch kolegów z roku. Ślizgon wykrzywił wargi i obnażył zęby. Był zły na siebie, że nie powiodło mu się na zajęciach z magii niewerbalnej, ale w żaden sposób nie mógł się wyładować z tego powodu. Z Lance'em sprawa wyglądała zgoła inaczej: chłopak działał teraz na niego niczym płachta na byka.

– Idźcie beze mnie – powiedział nisko, na co pozostali także się zatrzymali.

– Co tam, stary? – zapytał Morrison, ale zamknął buzię, gdy Melonie klepnęła go w ramię i dyskretnie wskazała grupkę Puchonów.

Ze wszystkich to jednak Scorpius wyglądał na najbardziej przerażonego.

– Przestań, stary – odparł ochryple. – Serio, proszę cię. Po prostu go nie zaczepiaj. Niech sobie pójdzie…

– Zejdźcie na dół. Dołączę do was później. – Albus zignorował błagania przyjaciela, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od Lance'a, który najprawdopodobniej akurat opowiadał kolegom śmieszny dowcip, bo ci wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem. Z przewieszoną przez ramię torbą sprawiał wrażenie sympatycznego i uczynnego typka.

– Al…

– Dogonię was!

Scorpius jęknął przeciągle, ale posłusznie udał się w kierunku schodów. Morrison i Melonie zeszli tuż za nim, dając Albusowi szansę na wszczęcie kłótni z Lance'em. Nie ociągając się w miejscu, szybko to wykorzystał. W ciągu ułamku sekundy znalazł się obok roześmianych Puchonów.

– Hej, Lance! Czy mogę cię prosić na moment?

Z twarzy Disony zniknął uśmiech a jego oczy stwardniały. Widząc tę zmianę, koledzy natychmiast przestali się chichrać. Lance pochylił się ku nim i cicho coś wymamrotał, a potem podszedł bliżej Albusa. W międzyczasie Puchoni odeszli, dając im chwilę prywatności.

– Co tam? – zapytał ponuro blondyn.

– Jaki masz kurna problem?! – splunął tak groźnie Ślizgon, że Lance niemal się cofnął ze zdziwienia. – Dlaczego zaprosiłeś nas na ten wspólny wypad, a potem zrujnowałeś przyjaźń Rose i Scorpiu…

– Uważaj! Ostrożnie! – powiedział, a Albus zauważył, że nie wyglądał na przestraszonego, a gotowego do słownej bitki. – Nie dążył do przyjaźni, o czym doskonale wiesz…

– Nie w tym rzecz! – odwarknął. – To było naprawdę słabe zagranie. Zrujnowałeś także _moją_ przyjaźń z kuzynką! I dlaczego? Bo miałeś dość słuchania uskarżeń swojej dziewczyny!

– Poprosiłem cię o zrobienie jednej rzeczy, która miała pomóc Rose i Mirze się pogodzić, a ty nawet nie próbowałeś! – prychnął Lance. – Osobiście chciałem, żeby była to pusta groźba, ale potem zobaczyłem, że twój koleżka chciał ją wciągnąć w pogaduszki. Wtedy właśnie zrozumiałem, że nie masz najmniejszego zamiaru pomóc dziewczynom.

– Co niby dało ci prawdo do…

– Miałem pełne prawo! – ryknął Lance tak głośno, że przechodzący korytarzem uczniowie aż się obejrzeli, kto stanowił źródło takiego ambarasu. Po chwili przystanęli, żeby popatrzeć. – Co dało _mi_ prawo? Co dało _tobie_ prawo?! Nie jestem idiotą. Wiem, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku. Za kogo się uważasz, żeby decydować, z kim będzie twoja kuzynka? Naprawdę uważasz, że po jakimś czasie nadal wszystkiego nie zrozumiałem? Knuliście i w końcu wymyśliliście niecny plan, aby powstrzymać mnie od związania się z kimś, kogo naprawdę polubiłem! I to dlatego, by… twój kumpel mógł do niej uderzyć!

Albus wpatrywał się zaciekle w Lance'a, choć nie miał na tyle odwagi, żeby odpowiednio mu odparsknąć. W międzyczasie chłopak bezproblemowo kontynuował swój wywód.

– Puściłem ten cały szajs w niepamięć. Dlaczego? Po pierwsze: jesteś młodszym bratem Jamesa. Po drugie: w zasadzie to cię lubiłem. Po trzecie: sympatyzowałem z twoim blond koleżką. Pozwoliłem więc złości przeminąć i nie trzymałem urazy. Serio, nic a nic. Nie miałem żadnych pretensji. Potem poprosiłem cię o zrobienie jednej rzeczy, a ty, zamiast pomóc, znów zacząłeś kręcić, aby spróbować wszystkiego od nowa! Właśnie _to_ dało mi prawo do wyznania Rose prawdy!

Nie powiedziawszy więcej, Lance wypadł niczym burza z korytarza, zostawiając Albusa samego. Chłopiec przełknął te gorzkie słowa i zastanowił się, czy kiedykolwiek miał szansę wygrać tę kłótnię.

* * *

Kilka następnych dni Albus spędził, gniewając się na siebie, niepewny własnej stabilności psychicznej. Był taki szczęśliwy, że przyczynił się do pracy taty, a potem wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli. Pomiędzy niezdolnością do praktykowania magii niewerbalnej a osobistym objawieniem, że to, co przydarzyło się Scorpiusowi, może być postrzegane jako sprawiedliwa karma, stwierdził, że jego koncentracja słabnie.

Co gorsza, pierwszego marca sprawy przybrały jeszcze bardziej dramatyczny obrót w kierunku zamieszania.

– Dziś są urodziny mojego wujka – powiedział, skubiąc śniadaniowe tosty. – Zastanawiam się, co będą robić w domu…

– Którego? – Buzia Morrisona była pełna jajek, bekonu i tostów. – Masz ich około pięćdziesięciu.

– Rona Weasleya. – Albus westchnął ciężko. Był poniedziałek, czyli początek nowego tygodnia szkoły, bez cienia szansy na przerwę. Na później zaplanował trening Quidditcha, ale jedno spojrzenie na sufit w Wielkiej Sali powiedziało mu, że będzie to bardzo burzliwy dzień. Oddałby wszystko za możliwość zamiany miejsc: zdecydowanie wolałby świętować urodziny wujka.

– Przestań wyglądać tak ponuro! – zganił go Morrison, choć przeżuwane jedzenie umniejszyło słyszalną w jego głosie pogardę.

– Przełknąłbyś najpierw! – zrugała go Melonie.

Vincent rzeczywiście przełknął, po czym wznowił swą myśl.

– No co? Wygląda na naprawdę zdołowanego. – Dłonią wskazał Albusa. – Tak właściwie to powoli zaczyna przypominać Scorpiusa – dodał tak, jakby drugi przyjaciel wcale nie siedział obok. Wspominany chłopak, rzeczywiście zajmujący miejsce naprzeciwko, chrząknął, przypominając o swojej obecności.

Albus ugryzł kolejny mały kęs tostu, ale w następnej sekundzie znów uniósł głowę w kierunku mrocznego, szarego zaczarowanego sufitu. Chwilę potem przybyła poczta, zapoczątkowana przez trzepot wielobarwnych sowich skrzydeł – listy były zrzucane wprost przed odbiorców. Chłopiec niechętnie wrócił do swojego śniadania, ale wciąż dręczył go powszechny ptasi szum.

– Znowu? – westchnął Morrison, na co Albus tak szybko podniósł głowę, że aż coś strzyknęło mu w szyi; zabolało.

Zwyczajna płowa sowa zataczała kółka tuż nad nim, w szponach trzymając średniej wielkości kopertę. Wzrok miała wbity w stół.

Serce Pottera przyspieszyło swój rytm i Ślizgon mógł myśleć tylko o jednym: w zależności od tajemnicy, którą skrywała w sobie poczta, humor mógł mu się znacząco poprawić bądź pogorszyć.

List opadł szybko, przy okazji przewracając sok dyniowy wprost na Morrisona.

– _Chłoszczyść!_ – Melonie zareagowała natychmiast, zaklęciem sprzątając powstały na stole bałagan.

– No. Dzięki, Mel – powiedział sarkastycznie Vincent, gdyż wciąż był mokry.

– Hm, co? Przecież nie zgubiłeś nigdzie różdżki…

Albus zupełnie ich zignorował i drżącymi dłońmi podniósł kopertę. Zerknął naprzód, żeby sprawdzić, czy nabazgrana została jakaś wskazówka dla sowy, by ta mogła bez większych problemów dotrzeć do zamierzonego odbiorcy, ale to, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że z palącej ciekawości przekrzywił głowę w bok.

**Opiekun Slytherinu**

– Dlaczego otrzymałeś list do Puckerda? – zapytał momentalnie Morrison, ale to przez wzburzony głos Scorpiusa, Albus prawie podskoczył w miejscu.

– Nie otwieraj.

– Hm? A czemu nie? Bo w sumie zaadresowany jest do Pu…

– Po prostu tego nie rób. – Malfoy uparcie obstawiał przy swoim. – Nawet jeżeli nadawcą jest ta sama osoba, która wysłała ci ostatnie trzy listy, ten tylko cię zdezorientuje. Wrzuć kopertę w ogień, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja.

– Mowy nie ma! – Podekscytowany Morrison gwałtownie pokręcił głową. – Na pergaminie może być więcej informacji na temat Zasłony!

– Jakiej zasłony? – zapytała zaciekawiona Melonie, ale została uciszona przez swojego chłopaka.

– Cii, Mel! To naprawdę ważne!

Albus wciąż wpatrywał się w pocztę, a zza niej widział mroczne, potępiające spojrzenie Scorpiusa. Zasłona Skazańca była kluczowym elementem tego, co działo się w świecie zewnętrznym, pozaszkolnym – i wiedział, że ojciec jest głodny informacji. Ostatni zagadkowy list napisany był całkowicie poprawnie i sądząc po dokładności określenia odbiorcy, ten także. Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo tego, że w kopercie zawarte są ciekawostki dotyczące Zasłony?

– Szybkie zerknięcie nikogo nie zaboli – finalnie zawyrokował, a Morrison wydał z siebie okrzyk radości, gdy odpieczętował pocztę i rozwinął pergamin. To, co ukazało się jego oczom, było absolutnie nieczytelne.

– No i? No i? Co jest napisane? – dopytywał się Vincent.

– Cóż, wszystko jest zamazane… – odpowiedział szczerze, zniechęcony.

Naprawdę nie było na to innego określenia. Na cały list składało się tylko jedno, pojedyncze zdanie, które wyglądało, jakby zostało kilkanaście razy przekreślone – ciemnych, nierównych poziomych linii nie było końca. W całym tym wersie z trudnością dało się wypatrzeć zbieraninę liter i liczb, choć pierwszy znak do złudzenia przypominał „2". I to by było na tyle.

– Ale zawód – mruknął gderliwie Morrison, po czym wrócił do pałaszowania śniadania.

Albus trzymał tajemniczy pergamin w torbie aż do samego wieczoru, a jego umysł błądził podczas zajęć, próbując z pamięci go rozpracować. Niestety, nie był to za dobry pomysł, gdyż pierwszą miał Transmutację – przedmiot, z którego stały postęp uczynił go w końcu przeciętnym uczniem, a dzisiejsza kiepska aktywność i podejrzane zachowanie sprawiły, że profesor Bellinger uważnie mu się przyglądała. Na Zaklęciach udało mu się niepostrzeżenie prześlizgnąć, a potem wrócił do Wielkiej Sali i ponownie zerknął na niezrozumiałą notkę – najnowszy nabytek z kolekcji „niepojętych wiadomości".

– Może jest w tym jakaś magia – gdybał głośno do nikogo szczególnego, a wesoła paplanina przy stole maskowała znaczenie tego, co mówił. – Urok, czy coś innego…

– O czym w ogóle rozmawiamy? – Melonie była już zirytowana całą sprawą, w czym nie pomagało ciągłe uciszanie jej przez Morrisona.

– Nie wydaje mi się, stary. W sensie, to bezużyteczne, bo chyba istnieje zaklęcie, które usuwa ślady bazgrołów.

Albus nie chciał próbować czegoś takiego – z początku wydawało mu się to mało prawdopodobne: gdyby rzeczywiście istniał taki urok, z całą pewnością wymazałby całe zdanie, zamiast samych skreśleń. Z czasem doszedł do wniosku, że całe zdanie jest cenne i założył, że najlepiej będzie zachować list w takim stanie, w jakim go otrzymał.

Obiad okazał się kompletną stratą czasu i zanim chłopcy weszli do Lochów na podwójne Eliksiry, bardzo głodny Albus był zdołowany brakiem jakichkolwiek postępów. Puckerd przywitał ich z widoczną wyższością i natychmiast kazał im wziąć się do pracy nad eliksirem powodującym kurczenie się ludzi i zwierząt. To było dziwne, ale Potter wolał, by mężczyzna przeprowadził dziś jeden ze swoich słynnych „testów osobowości", niż rzeczywiście przeprowadził lekcję – takie rozwiązanie dałoby mu możliwość dogłębniejszego przemyślenia tego, co było naprawdę ważne.

– Zwyczajnie idź z tym do swojego taty – powiedział cicho Scorpius, leniwie wrzucając składniki do wspólnego kociołka. Albus szybko wyłowił je chochlą, podczas gdy Mirra udała się do składziku w poszukiwaniu większej ilości stokrotek – tym razem pracowali we trójkę.

– Ostrożnie – poprosił. – Do eliksiru potrzeba tylko jednej szczurzej śledziony. A do taty pójdę, jeżeli sam sobie z tym nie poradzę. Może po prostu wyślę mu ten list z dołączonym innym, wyjaśniającym sedno sprawy.

Albus miał szczerą nadzieję, że do czegoś takiego nie dojdzie. Był szczególnie istotnym czynnikiem w operacji aresztowania sobowtóra Waddleswortha i nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że rozwiązanie tej zagadki zwiększy jego szacunek dla ojca, a ponieważ był niezwykle wytrwałym dzieckiem, pragnął zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby dojść do tego samodzielnie. Gdyby doszło do najgorszego i nie udałoby mu się rozszyfrować listu, zostałby zmuszony do przyznania się do porażki. Wszystko jednak po kolei.

Razem z Mirrą i Scorpiusem udało mu się stworzyć nieskazitelnie zieloną miksturę, a po roześmianiu się na widok fioletowego wywaru z kociołka Morrisona, Melonie i Denise („przepraszam!" – wydukał pomiędzy napadami chichotu), szybko pocałował swoją dziewczynę na do widzenia i czym prędzej pobiegł do dormitorium.

– A więc w ten sposób spędzisz tę noc, co? – zapytał z podłogi Morrison, podczas gdy Albus rozłożył się na łóżku z listem w dłoni.

– No, mniej więcej – odpowiedział.

Scorpius przybrał niecodzienną pozę: ze skrzyżowanymi nogami rozsiadł się na swoim posłaniu i z łokciami opartymi na kolanach, podtrzymywał sobie głowę. Wpatrywał się w otwarty przed nim podręcznik, a jego oczy ruszały się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, zupełnie jakby czytał, choć wolniej niż zazwyczaj.

– Jestem naprawdę ciekawy, dla kogo była przeznaczona ta poczta. – Albus przygryzł paznokcie. – Jeśli dla Puckerda, to czy tamten ostatni też?

– Cóż, zaadresowane jest do „Opiekuna Slytherinu"… – Morrison wzruszył ramionami na tę oczywistą oczywistość.

– No tak, ale dwa pierwsze ewidentnie były dla mnie. – Zmarszczył brwi. – A więc czy to oznacza, że dwa pierwsze były przeznaczone dla mnie, a dwa ostatnie dla Puckerda…? To z kolei oznaczałoby, że nieznany nadawca pisze do drania o Zasłonie…

– To wyjaśniałoby różnicę w charakterze pisma. Gdyby rzeczywiście było tak, jak mówisz, to całkiem oczywiste, że nadawców jest dwóch: jeden twój i jeden Pucky'ego – dodał Vincent. – Te cztery listy w ogóle nie muszą być ze sobą połączone…

– W takim razie, dlaczego sowa zrzucała je na mój talerz?

– Kto wie. – Morrison wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do Scorpiusa, który akurat przerzucił stronę podręcznika. – Masz jakąś błyskotliwą sugestię, stary?

Blondyn westchnął, a brak entuzjazmu przyjaciela sprawił, że Albus aż usiadł, z oburzenia sztywny niczym struna.

– No zrozum, to naprawdę ważne! Skup się w końcu! – warknął, rozzłoszczony. – Ostatni list był ściśle związany z wojną, prawda? Wspominał o czymś, czego chcą zarówno Waddlesworth, jak i Darvy! Ta notka może być równie istotna! Czy z łaski swojej mógłbyś choć na cholerną sekundę zapomnieć o Rose i wyrazić swoją opinię?

Przez kilka dłużących się chwil Scorpius chłodno się w niego wpatrywał, lecz gdy wrócił do studiowania książki, wymamrotał ciekawe słowo.

– Adres.

– Co takiego? – zapytali równocześnie Albus i Morrison.

– List – dodał. – Myślę, że wiadomością jest adres.

Potter wbił wzrok w trzymany w dłoni potargany kawałek pergaminu, podczas gdy Scorpius kontynuował.

– Na pergaminie są zapisane cyfry i litery. Ważne jest jednak to, że liczby są na samym początku. W rzeczywistości do tej układanki pasuje tylko i wyłącznie adres.

– Genialne, stary! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Albus. – No właśnie, adres! Ale… Czekaj chwilę… Czy to możliwe, że…?

Morrison także wyglądał na podekscytowanego.

– No co? Mówże dalej! – zagrzmiał, zdezorientowany.

Potter wstał z łóżka.

– Jeżeli ten sam nadawca napisał nam o Zasłonie, a w tym liście podał jakiś adres, to czy to możliwe, że… Może otrzymaliśmy adres miejsca, _gdzie została ukryta_ Zasłona!

Fajerwerki eksplodowały w głowie chłopca, kiedy przyjaciele na niego spojrzeli, a Scorpius nawet się uśmiechnął. Szczęście było przejmujące, ale nie trwało długo.

– Co tam? – zapytał Morrison, kiedy Albusowi oklapły uszy. – Jesteśmy na krawędzi olbrzymiego odkrycia!

– Dlaczego adres jest przekreślony? – Zmarkotniał. – Czy to sprawka nadawcy? A może najpierw list przechwycił ktoś inny…?

Ślizgoni także zmarszczyli brwi. Morrison przez dłuższą chwilę pocierał swój podbródek, aż w końcu otworzył usta.

– Cóż, jeśli wiadomością naprawdę jest adres… a osoba, która wysłała list, dobrze wie, gdzie jest Zasłona… to znaczy tylko jedno: ktokolwiek wszystko poskreślał, jest największym gnojkiem we wszechświecie!

* * *

* **Mnemonika** – ogólna nazwa sposobów ułatwiających zapamiętanie, przechowywanie i przypominanie sobie informacji, np. kategoryzacja elementów, skupianie się na pierwszych literach słów, wierszyki, układy skojarzeniowe, gra słów


	17. Chapter 17

**Notka wstępna:** Oki, wracamy do nieregularnego dodawania chapterów

* * *

**Rozdział 17**

**Obietnice Puckerda**

* * *

Przez kilka następnych dni Albus zrobił wszystko, co w swojej mocy, żeby skutecznie unikać wzroku Wendella Puckerda, starając się przy okazji nie zdradzić i nadal otrzymywać najlepsze stopnie. Podczas posiłków nie zerkał na stół nauczycielski, ledwo co odzywał się na zajęciach, a nawet, przy pomocy Mapy Huncwotów, chodził skrótami. Podsumować te wszystkie środki ostrożności mógł tylko w jeden sposób: dobrze ukrywał swoją tajemnicę.

– Niezupełnie taką tajemnicę – powiedział pewnego dnia Morrison, kiedy akurat siedzieli na Zaklęciach. Zajęcia Flitwicka były zawsze najlepszym czasem do rozmów, gdyż zgiełk był nieodłączną częścią lekcji, a i tym razem nie było inaczej. W przygotowaniu do SUMów powtarzali _Depulso_, zaklęcie odpychające. Poduszkowy rozgardiasz zapewnił im bezpieczną, głośną osłonę.

– Oczywiście, że tak! – zaprotestował Albus. – Przecież mam zaadresowany do niego list!

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie ma żadnych dowodów, które sugerowałyby, że Puckerd w ogóle wie, że przechwyciłeś jego pocztę – stwierdził miękko Scorpius; już nie chrypiał tak bardzo. Dzięki dyskusji nad treścią anonimowej zagadki raz na jakiś czas wychodził ze swojej skorupy i coraz częściej się odzywał.

Albus parsknął. To, że na kopercie nadawca listu uwzględnił tytuł noszony przez Puckerda, było dowodem samym w sobie. Niestety, bardziej niepokojący był fakt, że wiadomość napisała dokładnie ta sama osoba, co trzeci list – ktoś, kto wie, gdzie jest Zasłona Skazańca.

– Cóż, pobawmy się tym pomysłem przez moment – poprosił, przerywając konwersację, żeby poderwać w górę leżącą przed sobą poduszkę i machnięciem różdżki wysłać ją na starannie ułożony szczyt puchu. – Jeżeli Puckerd otrzymuje notki od sekretnego adresata, kimkolwiek by on nie był, nieznajomy będzie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, prawda? Mam na myśli to, że _ktoś_ oczekuje informacji zwrotnej. To raczej oczywiste. List został wysłany do konkretnego odbiorcy, a nie do nikogo.

– _Do ciebie_ – stwierdził Scorpius. – Niezależnie od tego, co jest napisane na kopercie, sowy roznoszą pocztę domniemanym odbiorcom. To miało już miejsce wcześniej.

Albus westchnął. Naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć, co się wyprawia. Wciąż nie podobał mu się pomysł, że Puckerd wie o potajemnych skrawkach pergaminu, a co za tym idzie, wciąż uważał, by nie wchodzić z nim w niepotrzebne interakcje.

Wszystko, co dobre jednak, szybko się kończy. W poniedziałkowy poranek pod koniec marca chłopiec natrafił na przeszkodę nie do pokonania.

– Zbliża się termin waszych SUMów – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów jedwabistym głosem, uciszającym tym samym wszystkich plotkujących cicho uczniów.

Albus podniósł wzrok znad swojego bulgoczącego kociołka – razem z Mirrą warzył Agonentin*, truciznę, która aż do czasu podania odpowiedniego antidotum, zadaje swojej ofierze ból, potęgując go z każdą minutą. Patrzył, jak Puckerd przystaje i spogląda po wszystkich.

– Z racji tego, iż egzaminy są tak blisko, nadszedł czas, żeby się poważnie zastanowić nad waszą przyszłością poza szkolnymi murami. Chociaż niemądre wydaje się dokładanie wam dodatkowego stresu, zwłaszcza w tym okresie, nie mogę skłamać i stwierdzić, że Ministerstwo Magii nie bierze pod uwagę wyników waszych SUMów i owutemów przy ubieganiu się o posadę – w rzeczywistości liczy się najwyższa jakoś pracy, a zawody, które możecie zdobyć po ukończeniu nauki, są uzależnione od ocen z testów. Zwięźle podsumowując: dobrze wam radzę nie lekceważyć nadchodzących egzaminów, bo skończycie jako najzwyklejsi sprzątacze w szemranych pubach.

Zobaczywszy gwałtownie czerwieniejącego obok Scorpiusa, Albus z furii zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Kilku Gryfonów z tyłu klasy parsknęło szyderczo, a prawdziwie obrzydliwie było to, że Rose była wśród nich. Natychmiast poczuł przypływ gniewu w stosunku do nauczyciela i kuzynki.

– Co jeszcze ważniejsze, nadszedł czas, żeby w ogóle zdecydować, czym chcecie się zajmować w przyszłości. Podejrzewam, że profesor Longbottom już omówił ten temat z Gryfonami. Z moimi podopiecznymi, Ślizgonami, będę organizował prywatne spotkania, poczynając od początku kwietnia. Sugeruję także poświęcić trochę czasu na zastanowienie się nad celem tych spotkań. Chociaż moim zadaniem jest udzielenie porad dotyczących przyszłej kariery, nie mogę za was wybrać odpowiednich przedmiotów.

Salę lekcyjną opuścili piętnaście minut później. Albus umieścił na tacy fiolkę z próbką doskonale uwarzonego eliksiru i szybko się wycofał, zanim palnąłby coś, co tylko dołożyłoby mu kłopotów. Po drodze zobaczył, że Rose rozmawia z Eckleyem, ale nie podszedł bliżej. Po osobiście przegranym słownym starciu z Lance'em nie sądził, by leżało to w najlepszym interesie Scorpiusa.

Następnego dnia podczas śniadania uczniowie zostali zalani falą broszur i notek informacyjnych – wyglądało to tak, jakby z dnia na dzień każdy możliwy pracodawca w całej Wielkiej Brytanii zapragnął roju młodych, niedoświadczonych zawodowo umysłów w swojej firmie. Albus podszedł do tego poważnie i przebrnął przez wszystkie. Niestety, nic szczególnego nie przykuło jego uwagi. W przeciwieństwie do niego Morrison sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, przed którym otwarło się tyle możliwości, że nie mógł się zdecydować na jedną.

– Lubię uważać się za kogoś, kto nie jest w niczym _perfekcyjny_, ale za to _dobry_ we wszystkim – powiedział podczas posiłku.

Melonie zachichotała.

– Cóż, Ministerstwo z pewnością nie szuka pracownika, który z ledwością wykona kilka z kilkunastu powierzonych mu zadań. Uważam, że powinieneś skoncentrować się na jednej, konkretnej rzeczy.

– A kto mówił cokolwiek o Ministerstwie? – odparsknął, prawie obrażony. – Osobiście to chciałbym wbić się do jakiejś działalności.

– Patrz, to oferta wprost idealna dla ciebie – zakomunikował wszem wobec Scorpius, podsuwając przyjacielowi broszurę, na której górze widniało zdjęcie Miodowego Królestwa. Albus dołożył wszelkich starań, żeby przeczytać napis do góry nogami.

_Jesteś łasuchem? Myślisz, że słodko jest dużo zarabiać? Miodowe Królestwo to wymarzone miejsce dla Ciebie!_

– Nie lubię uzupełniać półek. – Skrzywił się Morrison.

– Nie bądź głupi! – powiedziała Melonie. – To idealne rozwiązanie! Możesz złożyć podanie! Będzie tak, jak sam mówiłeś; będziesz robił trochę tego i trochę tamtego…

Chłopak wyśmiał ten pomysł, ale ostatecznie pocałował dziewczynę w policzek.

– Ależ masz miary we mnie!

– Jakich w ogóle przedmiotów byś potrzebował, żeby dostać tę fuchę? – Denise Toil poderwała się z miejsca obok i wyrwała współdomownikowi broszurkę.

– Najprawdopodobniej absolutnego minimum – odpowiedział Albus, robiąc trochę miejsca spadającej wprost w ręce Scorpiusa poczcie. Została przyniesiona przez dostojnego orła. – Losowe minimum. Może Zaklęcia czy coś…

– Nadal planujesz karierę Mistrza Eliksirów, Al? – zapytał Morrison.

Potter gwałtownie się zarumienił.

– Coś mi mówi, że Puckerdowi się to nie spodoba – wyznał z najprawdziwszym dreszczem niepokoju.

– Cóż, właśnie otrzymałem list od mamy – zakomunikował nieprzyjemnie Scorpius, starannie składając przeczytany pergamin i ponownie wkładając go do koperty. – Usłyszała o doradztwie zawodowym i ogólnie to uważa, że mierzenie w zawód „gorszy" od Ministra Magii jest _uwłaczające_. No po prostu wspaniale… – Sarkazm aż do niego kipiał.

Albus uśmiechnął się słabo, choć w gdzieś z tyłu kołatała mu się myśl, że to wcale nie jest powód do śmiechu. Scorpius miał już wystarczająco dużo na głowie i zdecydowanie nie potrzebował jeszcze wyśmiewającego jego ambicje zawodowe Puckerda.

Koniec końców broszury w większości okazały się całkowicie bezużyteczne, choć Melonie schowała do kieszeni szaty tę ze Świętego Munga. Ze śniadania od razu pomaszerowali na Obronę przed Czarną Magią. Albus przekroczył próg klasy, ciężko wzdychając.

Przez te wszystkie lekcje, odkąd zaczęli ćwiczyć niewerbalne rzucanie zaklęć, udało mu się tylko _raz_ i to trzy zajęcia temu. Niepewny, w jaki sposób może być aż tak zły w tej dziedzinie magii, a nawet oscylować na granicy kompetencji, znalazł się w poważnych tarapatach, gdy reszta klasy ruszyła naprzód.

– To nie jest nawet na egzaminie, stary. – Morrison próbował go uspokoić, ale w następnej chwili zablokował niewerbalnie rzucone, purpurowe zaklęcie Melonie. – Mimo to przyznaję, że _super _to wygląda – czarowanie bez otwierania ust…

Albus był w parze ze Scorpiusem, co finalnie okazało się dość kiepskim pomysłem. Malfoy okazał się tak dobry, że bez najmniejszego problemu mógłby wystrzelić prawie każdy umiarkowanie niebezpieczny urok, nawet bez wzięcia głębszego wdechu. Potterowi lepiej było uskoczyć przed klątwą, niż niewerbalnie stworzyć zaklęcie tarczy, stąd zawsze wychodził z klasy z jakimiś łagodnymi dolegliwościami. Dziś przyjaciel sprawił, że nos mu spuchł niczym balon.

– Serio, stary? – Zabrzmiał, jakby miał zatkany nos.

Scorpius zarechotał, a potem – oczywiście bez wypowiedzenia inkantacji uroku na głos – skurczył go do normalnych rozmiarów.

– Zrozum. Nie lubię cię przeklinać, kiedy nie możesz się bronić, ale wiesz, też muszę coś tam ćwiczyć…

Na około piętnaście minut przed końcem lekcji profesor Handit zaczął się przechadzać pomiędzy uczniami, co rusz zarzucając małą wskazówką. Jedno spojrzenie na nauczyciela mówiło więcej niż tysiąc słów – Handit wręcz pękał z dumy.

– Jak ci dziś idzie, Albusie? – Wręcz promieniał, kiedy przystanął obok.

– Cudnie – odpowiedział zmienionym głosem chłopiec, gdyż jego nos znów powiększył się do rozmiarów małej kiełbaski.

– Cóż, nie chciałbym być nieznośny*, ale…

– Haha! To było dobre, profesorze! – Kilka metrów dalej Morrison wybuchnął śmiechem.

– …ale zauważyłem, że wkładasz za dużo wysiłku w prawidłowy ruch różdżki, kiedy próbujesz zablokować zaklęcie Scorpiusa.

– Wciąż muszę używać różdżki, prawda? – spytał, a jego głos w połowie zdania wrócił do normalnego brzmienia, gdyż przyjaciel zdjął z niego przekleństwo.

– Naturalnie, ale pamiętasz, żeby w tym samym czasie wypowiadać w myślach zaklęcie, prawda? Kiedy nie mówisz go na głos, musisz tak robić. Nie pozwól, by zmiana sposobu, zmieniła podstawy.

Albus skinął głową i choć kilka następnych prób obrony zakończyło się fiaskiem, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, udało mu się rozbroić Scorpiusa.

– Super, Al. – Uśmiechnął się blondyn. – Pomińmy fakt, że właśnie chowałem różdżkę…

– Ano, wiem. – Także się wyszczerzył. Był zadowolony, że Malfoy przypominał dziś dawnego siebie. Zauważył, że działo się tak, kiedy osiągał w czymś sukces.

Pomijając te drobne szczegóły, wciąż był bardzo dumny ze swojej poprawy i miał nadzieję, że na następnej lekcji pójdzie mu lepiej.

Handit nie był jedynym profesorem, który robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby jak najbardziej pomóc uczniom. Nauczyciele zawsze dobrze przygotowywali podopiecznych do egzaminów, a w ostatnich miesiącach przed testami nawet ci najbardziej rygorystyczni starali się poświęcić trochę dodatkowego czasu tym, którzy byli do tyłu z materiałem. Ten rok był inny – każdy wykładowca w pełni poświęcał się uczniom, zezwalając nawet na sporządzenie harmonogramu korepetycji; byli skłonni wyczerpująco odpowiadać na pytania zadane po wszystkich zajęciach. Albus zakładał, że to przez wzgląd na SUMy piątorocznych, ale Scorpius natychmiast sprowadził go na ziemię.

– Chodzi o Puckerda – powiedział pewnego dnia w Pokoju Wspólnym. – Grono pedagogiczne obawia się, że facet ma szkołę na oku. Czy pamiętasz to, co jakiś czas temu wyznał ci tata? Że za jego czasów Ministerstwo infiltrowało Hogwart? Mam wrażenie, że Puckerd celuje w słabszych uczniów, a inni nauczyciele nie zamierzają mu na to pozwolić.

Stwierdzenie Scorpiusa wydawało się prawdziwe, bo Albus zauważył, że uczniowie słabsi z niektórych przedmiotów, częściej byli zagadywani. Malfoy był przeciętny z Zielarstwa (były to jedyne zajęcia, na których się zwyczajnie nie wyróżniał), a mimo to Opiekun Gryffindoru zaproponował mu korepetycje, ot tak dla „odświeżenia materiału". Morrison, który nie wstydził się otwarcie przyznać, że jest kiepski we Wróżbiarstwie, wyznał, że profesor Trelawney „miała wizję", iż będzie się zmagał z nadchodzącymi egzaminami, tak więc również zaproponowała mu dodatkową pomoc.

– Zastanawiam się, czy przewidziała też może, że rzucę jej zajęcia w przyszłym roku – warknął rozdrażniony chłopiec, kiedy opowiadał o tym przyjaciołom.

Albus otrzymał wsparcie w szczególności od jednego nauczyciela, choć miało ono charakter bardziej słowa niż czynu. Po wybitnie trudnej lekcji Transmutacji podeszła do niego profesor Bellinger, aby przekazać mu trochę mądrości.

– Bardzo dobrze, panie Potter – powiedziała, czym Ślizgon nie był zdziwiony. W trakcie lekcji zauważył, że kobieta bacznie go obserwowała przez ostatnie dziesięć minut. – Oficjalnie zrównałeś się z innymi.

– I to tylko w rok. – Uśmiechnął się słabo.

Nauczycielka odchrząknęła.

– Jestem z pana dumna, panie Potter, ale teraz czas podjąć ważną decyzję. Podjął pan wiele wysiłku, żeby nadrobić zaległości i stanąć na równi z kolegami oraz koleżankami. Przed kimś ktoś dociera do poziomu, który sobie postawił za cel, otwierają się dwie możliwości: rozkoszować się sukcesem i stanąć w miejscu, bądź ruszyć dalej, niż z początku się przewidywało. To zasadnicza różnica między osobą, kto odnosi sukces a przodownikiem. Proszę to zapamiętać.

Albus pokiwał ochoczo głową, a piętnaście minut później był już w Pokoju Wspólnym, radośnie wyczarowując małe przedmioty, takie jak pióra ze strzępków pergaminu.

– Serio ćwiczysz? – zapytał go sceptycznie Morrison. – W sensie… tak poza klasą?

– Ano – odparł szczerze, a potem uchylił się przez rzuconym w jego kierunku podręcznikiem.

– Nie rzucaj książkami! – zganił przyjaciela Scorpius, ale po chwili się uspokoił i wbił w Albusa poważne spojrzenie. – Cieszę się, że poprawiłeś się z Transmutacji, ale musisz ustalić priorytety. Zbliża się termin meczu, stary.

W tym stwierdzeniu rzeczywiście było ziarno prawdy. Finał Quidditcha miał się odbyć za mniej niż miesiąc, a Al zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zwyczajowa ilość ćwiczeń będzie musiała zostać zintensyfikowana. Był jednak zadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki drużyna zaakceptowała to wyzwanie. Ze skomlących z powodu nieprzystępnej pogody bachorów, przeobrazili się w wytrwały i samozaparty skład, z którego Kapitan był rozsądnie usatysfakcjonowany. Nigdy nie widział, by tak ciężko trenowali, a teraz robili wszystko, co im nakazał, najwyraźniej świadomi, że zna temat od podszewki. W pewnym stopniu jednak obawiał się, że zbyt się nakręcili i przesadzili.

– Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał na jednym z korytarzy na początku kwietnia.

James maszerował w jego stronę, sprawiając wrażenie bardzo rozgniewanego. Za uszy targał dwóch młodszych uczniów – Pałkarzy Slytherinu.

– Puszczaj mnie! – Barry Bryant próbował się wyrwać, ale Jaimie się nie patyczkował. Niestrudzenie ciągnął za sobą chłopca, którego stopy ciorały się po podłodze. Przyglądający się temu widowisku ludzie, śmiali się w głos.

– Jeżeli naderwiesz mi ucho, będziesz miał do pogadania z Madam Clearwater! – W głosie Yin Luonga słyszalny był prawdziwy ból.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – powtórzył pytanie, gdy brat w końcu do niego podszedł, uwolnił chłopców, po czym pchnął ich do przodu.

Pałkarze skulili się przed swoim Kapitanem.

– Ty tak serio, Al? – Uśmiechnął się James. – Wysłałeś szpiegów?

– Nic z tych rzeczy! – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą i zamordował wzrokiem dwóch winowajców. Potem odwrócił się z powrotem do brata. – Co się… co się stało?

– Tego tu przyłapałem na trybunach. – Jaimie szarpnął głową w kierunku Yina, którego szaty zostały tak tandetnie zaczarowane, że przypominały te noszone przez Gryfonów. – Jakbym nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to uczeń nie z Domu, w którym jestem od siedmiu lat! – Zmrużył szyderczo oczy. – A ten kretyn – kontynuował, głową wskazując Barry'ego – zarzucił na siebie wielgachny płaszcz, zupełnie jakby chciał się wtopić w tło. Coś ty sobie w ogóle umyślił, młody? – parsknął, na co Bryant dziecinnie pokazał mu język.

– Posłuchaj: wcale nie kazałem im szpiegować – powiedział Albus, nagle zawstydzony i zakłopotany.

– Tak, tak. No przecież wiem. – James machnął lekceważąco dłonią, a następnie odwrócił się, by odmaszerować. – Jeśli są tak dobrymi Pałkarzami, co szpiclami, to dzisiejszy wypad i tak nie będzie miał większego znaczenia… – Potrząsając głową, odszedł.

– Hej! – zawołał za bratem Albus. – A jak… a jak tam twoja nauka do owutemów? – wyrzucił z siebie desperacko, za wszelką cenę chcąc zmienić zakańczający pogawędkę temat na przyjemniejszy.

– Nie próbuj kombinować, oszuście! – odkrzyknął Gryfon, skręcając za róg.

Albus natychmiast odwrócił się do kolegów z drużyny.

– No i? – warknął.

– Przepraszamy…

– Pomyśleliśmy sobie, że…

– Zamierzaliśmy zapytać, czy…

– Nie, głuptaki! Nie to mam na myśli! – Uderzył się dłonią w czoło. – Pytam, co udało wam się zobaczyć!

Chłopcy od razu porzucili skruszoną pozę i wymienili złowieszcze spojrzenia.

– Są dobrzy, szefie – stwierdził Barry.

– _Naprawdę dobrzy _– dodał Yin.

* * *

Trening Quidditcha zintensyfikował się dopiero po tych wieściach, a co ważniejsze – zaczął znacznie wpływać na inne, niezwiązane z nauką wysiłki Albusa. Mimo że wciąż był w stanie nadążać z lekcjami, nie zawsze zrównywał się tempem z Mirrą, która – jak się okazało – borykała się z własnymi problemami.

– Uczysz się mniej więcej po osiem godzin dziennie – powiedział pewnego dnia, gdy akurat siedzieli w rogu biblioteki. – Czemu się tak spinasz?

Dziewczyna westchnęła i pobuszowała trochę w pergaminach.

– To po prostu… Sama nie wiem… Te egzaminy będą trochę inne niż zazwyczaj, to wszystko.

– Cóż, tylko dlatego, że są ważniejsze…

– Mam na myśli to, że uczę się do nich w inny sposób – wytłumaczyła, przygryzając cienkie wargi. Nie zwracała szczególnej uwagi na odgarnięcie niesfornych kosmków włosów z czoła. – Rose… Rose zawsze używała własnych kolorowych kodów do organizowania harmonogramu nauki. A one _naprawdę_ pomagały – powiedziała powoli, sprawiając wrażenie zawstydzonej, zupełnie jakby próbowała zataić przed samą sobą tę informację.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

– Mogę ci pomóc zakreślać rzeczy. Pokoloruję to, co jest pomiędzy liniami, i w ogóle…

Mirra zachichotała, ale nie była zrelaksowana za długo.

– Nie, to po prostu zbyt dziwne dla mnie – no wiesz, przebrnięcie przez to bez niej. Pierwszy raz będę tworzyć plan samodzielnie.

– Ach. Nie mam wątpliwości, że dla niej to też dziwaczne doświadczenie – oświadczył, unikając spojrzenia dziewczyny; nawet przez sekundę nie uwierzył w to, co powiedział. Lance również uczył się do swoich egzaminów, a zatem było mało prawdopodobne, aby Rose nie miała doskonałego harmonogramu nauki.

Mirra znów westchnęła.

– O, jestem w tym miejscu. Nawet nie wiem, co powinnam robić tego a tego dnia. Czasami kończę, tracąc na uwadze to, się aktualnie dzieje. Ty zazwyczaj trenujesz, a ja siedzę tutaj sama, jak kołek…

– Hej! – Albus poczuł się obrażony.

– Cóż, taka prawda… – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Nie chciałam, żeby to tak zabrzmiało.

– Cóż, jeśli… Wiesz, oboje jesteśmy zajęci. Czasami wzywają cię obowiązki Prefekta – powiedział szybko, co było w sumie najprawdziwszą prawdą. Z pierwszej ręki wiedział, że Mirra i Scorpius mają o wiele mniej czasu wolnego w porównaniu do innych uczniów. Malfoy niedawno gonił trzech wielce dowcipnych pierwszorocznych Gryfonów na trzecim piętrze („Zuchwałe małe dupki!" – skomentował gniewnie później) i do Pokoju Wspólnego wrócił dopiero jakoś godzinę po północy.

Dziewczyna najwidoczniej nie miała żadnego sensownego kontrargumentu, a więc to Albus musiał załagodzić powstałe wskutek sprzeczki napięcie. Poprawił nieco swój podręcznik do Transmutacji i pochylił się nad stołem.

– Jeżeli potrzebujesz się zrelaksować, możemy wyskoczyć na moment do Pokoju Życzeń – stwierdził chytrze, za co został nagrodzony figlarnym chichotem.

Nawet pomimo kolidujących ze sobą obowiązków Kapitana drużyny Quidditcha i Prefekta Gryffindoru, para zawsze znajdowała odrobinę czasu na pomigdalenie się w najtajniejszej komnacie w zamku. Szkolna biblioteka zawsze była miejscem, gdzie Mirra mogła się swobodnie pouczyć, zaś mieszczący się poza powszechnym nastoletnim zgiełkiem Pokój Życzeń przekształcał się w romantyczne otoczenie, w którym mogli się zrelaksować, ino tylko doń weszli.

Z biegiem czasu Albus zauważył, że spędza w tej komnacie coraz to więcej czasu, choć jego schadzki z Mirrą zdecydowanie były ważne z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: pomagały mu oderwać się od ciągłych nagabywań kolegów z drużyny, niezręcznego krzyżowania spojrzeń z Rose i Lance'em oraz zadartego nosa Wendella Puckerda. Po drugie: najzwyczajniej w świecie bardzo je lubił.

Niestety, to był jeden z tych zwykle pasjonujących i ekscytujących momentów, które niosły za sobą także coś nieprzyjemnego. Uśmiech zszedł Albusowi z twarzy, kiedy po radosnym oczekiwaniu na dziewczynę, ta w końcu wyszła zza rogu – jej mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

– Co tam? – zapytał.

– Poznałam datę mojego spotkania zawodowego. – Uniosła wyżej ściskany w dłoni pergamin. W jej głosie dało się słyszeć zaniepokojoną nutę. – Harmonogramy porad zostały opublikowane na tablicach w Pokojach Wspólnych. Jestem umówiona na czwartek po południu! – dodała, prawie zgrzytając zębami.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Albus uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. – Neville jest niesamowity…

– _Profesor Longbottom!_ – poprawiła go chłodno. – Prowadzący nauczyciel nie jest przedmiotem spotkania! Chodzi o plany na przyszłość a ja nie mam żadnych w miarę sensownych!

– Och, no daj spokój. Jest cała masa rzeczy, które… – urwał, uświadamiając sobie najważniejsze. – Czekaj chwilę. Powiedziałaś… powiedziałaś, że informacje zostały wywieszone w Pokojach Wspólnych?

Mirra skinęła głową, na co jęknął cierpiętniczo.

– Cóż, to może posiedzimy sobie troszkę w Pokoju Życzeń, a potem zejdę do lochów i sprawdzę… – Umilkł pod wpływem surowego spojrzenia dziewczyny.

– Idź zobaczyć, na kiedy zostałeś umówiony – nakazała stanowczo, sprawiając wrażenie osoby, która bardzo się obawia, ale nie potrafi tego odpowiednio przekazać.

Albus zwiesił głowę i powoli się oddalił. Przez cały spacer miał nadzieję, że Puckerd nie będzie równie dobrze poinformowany o obowiązkach Opiekuna Domu, ale jedno spojrzenie na tłum w Pokoju Wspólnym powiedziało mu, że jest zgoła inaczej – wszyscy byli zgromadzeni wokół tablicy z najnowszymi wieściami.

– Piątek, dziewiąta trzydzieści. – Uśmiechnął się drwiąco Barnabus Curder. – Super! Ale będę tęsknił za Starożytnymi Runami…

Potter rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swoich przyjaciół, ale zanim w pełni omiótł komnatę, Scorpius znalazł się obok niego.

– Mam termin na za dwa dni – zakomunikował beznamiętnie. – Doskonale.

– Ha! Jestem pierwszy! – wrzasnął z tłumu Morrison. – Jutro! Jestem numerem jeden! – Wskazał na przypisany nazwisku Vincent punktor. – Numer jeden. Numer jeden. Numer jeden. Numer jeden… – Zachichotał radośnie, a kilkoro młodszych uczniów zabiło mu brawo, jakby rzeczywiście _coś_ osiągnął. Al przyglądał się, jak przyjaciel podchodzi do Melonie i obejmuje ją w talii, a następnie podrzuca do góry. – Przysłuchaj się dobrze, Mel! Numer jeden. Numer jeden – powiedział figlarnie, na co dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Albus nie był tak roztrzęsiony, kiedy podchodził do tablicy. Przeskanował wzrokiem listę i był mile zaskoczony – został umówiony na godzinę czwartą w czwartek.

– Całkiem nieźle – mruknął do siebie. Przynajmniej los podarował mu w prezencie kilka dodatkowych dni, żeby wymyślił na tyle dobrą opcję kariery, by Puckerd szybko pozwolił mu odejść.

Finalnie skończył z pustką w głowie. Przez trzy następne dni nie był w stanie wymyślić ani jednej innej sensownej drogi zawodowej, niż Mistrz Eliksirów – powodem takiego stanu rzeczy był fakt, iż warzenie mikstur przychodziło mu naprawdę z łatwością. Niestety, szanse powodzenia miał małe, gdyż nie było bata, żeby Puckerd się z nim zgodził w tym temacie. Uświadomiwszy to sobie, zrozumiał, że jeśli podpyta współdomowników co i jak powiedzieć, może wyjdzie na swoje.

– Zadawał ci pytania, czy po prostu wszedłeś do środka i opowiedziałeś mu, co chciałeś? – Przykleił się do Morrisona, jak ten tylko wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Vincent postukał się palcem w usta.

– Cóż, w pewnym sensie jestem specjalnym przypadkiem. Wydaje mi się, że Puckerd widzi we mnie zagubionego nastolatka, który nie wie, do czego powinien dążyć, ale nie może tego powiedzieć na głos, więc na okrągło mnie okłamywał, kiedy gadaliśmy o tym i o tamtym. Stwierdził, że może chciałbym pracować dla Gringotta, bo sprawiam wrażenie takiego, co lubi przygodę. Odpowiedziałem mu więc, że jedyne, co muszę zrobić, to przyłożyć się bardziej do paru przedmiotów – Zaklęć, Transmutacji, Obrony, Eliksirów…

Scorpius z kolei wydawał się podbudowany, a rzeczy, które miał do przekazania, w żaden sposób Albusowi nie pomogły, ponieważ nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie spodziewał się, że Opiekun Slytherinu przywita go z uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Byłem naprawdę zaskoczony – przyznał blondyn. – Zwyczajnie przebrnęliśmy przez wszystkie przedmioty, z których radzę sobie najlepiej i potem zapytał mnie, czy rozważałem w ogóle czarodziejską współpracę na arenie międzynarodowej. Stwierdził, że jeżeli utrzymam tak dobre oceny, a następnie zdobędę odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego i dobrze mi pójdzie na końcowych egzaminach, w przeciągu mniej niż trzech lat od ukończenia szkoły, zdobędę wysoką pozycję w Ministerstwie Magii!

Najwyraźniej nikt nie posiadał informacji, których poszukiwał Albus – żaden uczeń nie został szybko sprowadzony do parteru ze swoimi aspiracjami zawodowymi. Aż zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że umówione spotkanie ze znienawidzonym nauczycielem nie będzie należało do najprzyjemniejszych szkolnych doświadczeń – najgorzej, jeżeli skończy się na wymianie uprzejmości. Powiedział Puckerdowi za dużo paskudnych rzeczy, aby oczekiwać bezstronnego traktowania, a pomijając te nieprzyjemności, i tak podejrzewał, że rozmowa na temat przyszłości szybko zboczy z właściwego toru i koniec końców profesor znów wywlecze na wierzch tożsamość Srebrnego Czarodzieja, którego brak ostatnich występów pomógł uspokoić gniew, ale najprawdopodobniej zwiększył podejrzenia wobec niektórych podejrzanych.

I tak w czwartkowe popołudnie, z nerwowym supłem w żołądku, Albus stanął przed klasą Eliksirów. Wiedział, że najlepiej będzie załatwić sprawę szybko. Zanim zapukał, upomniał się, by trzymać język za zębami, jak nieustannie przypominał mu ojciec. Stawka była ogromna.

_Nie wspominaj nic o liście. Nie wspominaj nic o liście_.

Zapukał. Co dziwne, nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Zastukał w drzwi ponownie, ale rezultat był ten sam. Zaciekawiony, wszedł do środka – ani śladu profesora. Podszedł do zwyczajowo zajmowanego przez siebie krzesła, po czym usiadł na nim. Wciąż był oszołomiony. Czy istniała taka możliwość, że źle przeczytał wyznaczoną mu godzinę?

Czekał w napięciu przez dziesięć minut, a gdy w końcu zdecydował się wyjść, drzwi do sali otworzyły się i wpadł przez nie Wendell Puckerd. Mężczyzna był spocony, okulary miał mocno przekrzywione, a oddech urywany – zdecydowanie biegł. Bez słowa podszedł do swojego biurka, po czym zajął miejsce naprzeciwko chłopca. W dłoni trzymał pomięty kawałek pergaminu.

– Najmocniej przepraszam, panie Potter – powiedział bez tchu i wytarł mokre czoło wyczarowaną z powietrza chusteczką. – Koniecznie musiałem odwiedzić sowiarnię. Miałem nadzieję, że otrzymam dziś pocztę, a ta się dodatkowo spóźniła.

– A czy pańska sowa często jest zawodna? – wypalił Albus, dając sobie mentalnego kopniaka za bycie ignorantem.

Puckerd rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Nie, nieszczególnie. Skąd to pytanie?

– Po prostu… No, sam nie wiem. Czasem sowy doręczają pocztę niewłaściwym odbiorcom.

_Przymknij tę niewyparzoną jadaczkę, Albusie! Idiota z ciebie!_, zganił się w myślach.

Mistrz Eliksirów wydawał się nie wiedzieć, o co w ogóle chodzi.

– Cóż, może powinniśmy oficjalnie rozpocząć nasze spotkanie zawodowe. Bądź, proszę, tak miły i poczekaj chwilkę…

Nastolatek cierpliwie poczekał, aż czarodziej się zorganizuje. W momencie, kiedy był już gotów, wyciągnął swój słynny nieodłączny notatnik i otworzył go. Wypiął do przodu pierś i gdy się odezwał, nie był już zirytowany – wszedł w tradycyjną niby to szpiegowską rolę.

– Cóż, panie Potter. Mam przed sobą listę pańskich postępów w nauce – oznajmił, spoglądając nie na niezapisane jeszcze strony dzienniczka, a rozłożone na biurku papiery. Spod stosu szkolnych dokumentów, wyciągnął jedną pojedynczą kartkę.

Albus skinął głową i poluzował kołnierzyk.

– Wydaje mi się, że spełniasz wszystkie wymogi. W ciągu pierwszych lat nauki uzyskiwałeś „Zadowalający" z Transmutacji, ale w tym roku pani profesor Bellinger zaznaczyła, że poprawiłeś się na tyle, by podjąć się tego przedmiotu na poziomie owutemów, o ile nie spoczniesz na laurach. Wydała tę opinię na podstawie twojego obecnego standardu, a nie ogólnej średniej. Od profesora Handita, podobnie jak od profesora Flitwicka otrzymałeś „Powyżej Oczekiwań"… Profesor Hagrid z kolei oscyluje w ocenie twojej pracy pomiędzy „Powyżej Oczekiwań" a „Wybitnym"…

W miarę recytowania listy opinii nauczycieli Albus stawał się coraz to bardziej zaskoczony usłyszanymi pozytywami. Oczywiście, nie zabrakło także w wykazie słabszych ocen, np. z Historii Magii i Mugoloznawstwa, ale nie stanowiły większego problemu, gdyż zaległości można było łatwo nadrobić. Podczas całej tej analizy, chłopiec był czerwony niczym burak.

– Przejdźmy teraz do kwestii Eliksirów – kontynuował Puckerd. – Miałeś niewielu wykwalifikowanych nauczycieli, ale profesor Handit – który najwyraźniej uczył cię na trzecim roku, choć nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego – uważał, że radziłeś sobie doskonale. Twoja obecna praca również jest na zadowalającym poziomie, o wiele wyższym niż przeciętny…

Kąciki ust Albusa uniosły się ku górze. To spotkanie było o wiele lepsze, niż sobie wyobrażał. Bez względu na to, jaką urazę żywił do niego Puckerd – bez względu na jakiekolwiek przebyte konflikty, _to_ _wszystko_ – wyglądało na to, że przeszłość nie jest ważna, kiedy dyskutuje się przyszłość.

– Tak się sprawy mają, panie Potter – kontynuował profesor. – Nadszedł czas na część spotkania zawodowego, w której dowiaduję się od uczniów, o jakiej karierze myślą. Na tym etapie powiem, czy pańskie szkolne osiągnięcia spełniają konkretne wymagania oraz oczywiście, które przedmioty będzie dobrze uwzględnić na poziomie owutemów. W tym miejscu pragnę także przypomnieć panu, że niektórzy nauczyciele wymagają doskonałych wyników, żeby przyjąć kandydata do klasy.

Albus się wyprostował; nawet nie zauważył, że do tej pory siedział zgarbiony. Złożył dłonie w nienagannie profesjonalny koszyczek i przeszedł do konkretów. Czas wypowiedzieć własne opinie.

– Cóż, uwielbiam warzyć, tak więc pomyślałem sobie, że… gdzieś tam, koniec końców… zostanę nauczycielem eliksirów. Oczywiście, najpierw potrzebowałbym SUMów z Eliksirów, ale to co innego… – urwał, widząc ponury wyraz twarzy wykładowcy.

– Ach. – Puckerd obnażył zęby.

– Co… coś nie tak?

– No cóż, panie Potter. – Mimo iż ton głosu mężczyzny wskazywał na powagę, Albus dostrzegł dziwny błysk w jego oku i cień uśmiechu błąkającego się na ustach. Nie spodobało mu się to. – Mam przed sobą także pańskie szkolne akta – kontynuował, przeglądając papiery, choć jego wzrok nieustannie uciekał do pomiętego pergaminu, który rzekomo przyniósł z sowiarni. – Wydaje mi się, że celowanie w karierę nauczyciela jest dla pana obecnie niemożliwe, ponieważ wymagałoby _wielkich_ zmian.

Ślizgon wbił w Puckerda tępy wzrok, nie będąc pewnym, czy jego mózg odpowiednio przetworzył usłyszane przed chwilą słowa.

– Czy nie powiedział pan, że…?

– Twoje oceny! – zawołał Mistrz Eliksirów, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość. – Owszem, stopnie masz znakomite! Jesteś całkiem utalentowanym warzycielem! Niemniej jednak to _twoje zachowanie_ wydaje się tutaj największym problemem.

– Zachowanie? – Słowo miało obrzydliwy wydźwięk. – Niby co ta…

– Ministerstwo Magii zawsze wkładało olbrzymią ilość wysiłku, żeby edukacja nastoletnich czarodziejów i czarownic przebiegała na odpowiednim poziomie. Twoje talenty mogą być godne pochwały, ale obawiam się, że z tym, co tutaj jest napisane… Wygląda na to, że twoje niesforne zachowanie położyło kres wszelkim nauczycielskim aspiracjom. Spójrz tutaj. – Puckerd obrócił trzymany w dłoni pergamin i ujawnił, iż w rzeczywistości było oficjalnie wyglądające urzędowe pismo z ministerialną pieczątką. – Widzisz sentencje „nieokrzesany", „wojowniczo nastawiony" oraz „niechętny do współpracy"…? Są to cechy, które nadzwyczaj nie pasują do osoby aspirującej na tak poważne stanowisko, jakim jest nauczyciel.

Albusowi opadła szczęka. Puckerd uśmiechał się do niego złośliwie, a jego zimne i wszechwiedzące oczy potrafiły wryć się w umysł. Wyglądał na niesamowicie zadowolonego z siebie.

– Ty! – Chłopiec gwałtownie poderwał się z miejsca. – Ty… ty… ty…

Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł wyżej swój sławny notatnik.

– Mam tutaj pełny zapis naszej ostatniej konwersacji. Czy pamiętasz tę rozmowę na kilka dni przed Walentynkami? Raz wszystko przeczytawszy, każdy natychmiast wyłapałby pańskie przytyki co do mojej inteligencji, żarliwe przekonanie, że bardziej zależy mi na posadzie w Ministerstwie Magii, niż na stanowisku nauczyciela, a także inne, choć podobne do tego, stwierdzenia, które jawnie pokazuje pańskie lekceważenie autorytetów. Informacje, które z całą pewnością zawrę – och, nie w szkolnej teczce, a w ministerialnych aktach, gdzie są przechowywane przez całe dekady – będą rzutowały na pańską przyszłość, gdyż pomagają rządowi w podjęciu ważnych decyzji dotyczących obiecującej młodzieży. Myślę, że nie ma się pan czym aż tak bardzo martwić. Sklepowa lada nie jest poniżej pańskich możliwości. O ile się nie mylę, pański wujek pracuje w sklepie w dowcipami, co może stanowić dobry start tuż po ukończeniu szkoły…

– I tak ma więcej pieniędzy, niż ty kiedykolwiek zarobisz! – ryknął wściekle Albus, głupio chcąc udowodnić swoją rację, zamiast się wykłócać.

– Owszem, to prawda. – Puckerd skinął głową. – Oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę, że pański wuj nie bierze pod uwagę możliwości kursu wymiany złota i godności. – Uśmiechnął się drwiąco pod nosem. – Niemniej jednak, wracając do tematu: młody człowiek, tak niestabilnie emocjonalny, jak ty…

– To osobiste niesnaski. – Albus potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową. – _Niewiarygodne._ Po prostu niewiarygodne. I to wszystko… cały ten bajzel… z powodu… z powodu czego…? Bo nie powiedziałem rzeczy, o których nie mam zielonego pojęcia?

– Nie, Potter – oznajmił paskudnie Puckerd, a przyjemna fasada, którą przyjął na początku rozmowy, roztrzaskała się w drobny mak. – Ktoś musi cię uświadomić, że status nie jest równoznaczny z osiągnięciami. Jestem pewien, że doskonale pamiętasz szczegóły tamtego spotkania, takie jak poczucie mocy i przewagi, gdy podniosłeś na mnie głos, czy jak odmówiłeś mi prostej wymiany zdań. Wiem, co przechodzi ci teraz przez myśl. Uważasz, że przez dobre relacje z uczniami nie mogę cię tknąć; że nie mogę wlepić Kapitanowi drużyny Slytherinu szlabanu, zwłaszcza że za niedługo rozegra się finał. Och, i że z pewnością nie mogę publicznie narzekać na twoje zachowanie, kiedy słynny Harry Potter powoli znów wraca do łask Ministerstwa! Uważasz, że w żaden sposób _nie mogę_ wyperswadować ci tego okropnego zachowania! W samym Hogwarcie rzeczywiście mam związane ręce, ale istnieją pewne korzyści z bycia zarówno nauczycielem _oraz_ pracownikiem Ministerstwa Magii! – wyrzucił z siebie, wielce uradowany.

Albus trząsł się z nieskrywanej furii, podczas gdy Puckerd kontynuował szyderczo – był tak podekscytowany, że niewiele brakowało, by okulary zsunęły mu się z nasady nosa i upadły z trzaskiem na biurko.

– W Hogwarcie jesteś nietykalny, ale twoja przyszłość jest w moich rękach! Tak długo, jak pozostaję pod bezpośrednim zwierzchnictwem pani Fischer, zapewniam cię, że _nigdy _nie osiągniesz tak szanowanej pozycji w szkole, jak sobie dziecinnie wyobrażasz!

– Dopóki rządzi tobą ta wiedźma? – wywarczał poprzez zaciśnięte zęby Albus, a oczy Puckerda rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. – Cóż, to nie będzie trwało wiecznie, patrząc na to, jak kiepskim jest Aurorem!

Mistrz Eliksirów zaśmiał się drwiąco.

– Śmiało żyj marzeniami, Potter. Pani Fischer poradzi sobie bez najmniejszego problemu. Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz przewidzieć rozwój przyszłych wydarzeń, proponuję ci przyjrzeć się uważniej okolicy swojego domu! Po tym, jak twój nikczemny ojciec wyląduje za kratkami za paradowanie w jakiejś śmiesznej masce, twoja przyszłość jawić się będzie w jeszcze gorszych barwach!

Tym razem przyszła kolej na śmiech Albusa. Jak Puckerd mógł być tak głupi? Jak w ogóle mógł zakładać, że tata jest Srebrnym Czarodziejem, skoro razem z przyjaciółmi obalili tę tezę kilka tygodni temu?

– Zupełnie ci odbiło! – stwierdził ze słyszalną w głosie pogardą. – Dzień, w którym Fischer będzie na szczycie Ministerstwa, a mój ojciec w więzieniu, będzie…

Mężczyzna odchrząknął, najwyraźniej z wielką niechęcią odmawiając kontynuowania tej sprzeczki. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że zamierzał przegrać tą słowną przepychankę.

– Bądź pewien dwóch rzeczy, Potter. Tak długo, jak pani Fischer żyje i ma się dobrze, razem z nią będę pracował w Ministerstwie Magii, powstrzymując hołotę, której stanowisz część, przed ubieganiem się o wymagające zdyscyplinowania, pracowitości i powagi stanowiska! Co do przypadku twojego ojca: bądź pewien, że _zostanie_ złapany na gorącym uczynku i osadzony w więzieniu, gdzie będziesz mógł go oglądać tylko przez zakurzone kraty!

– Gwarantujesz to? – parsknął buńczucznie Albus.

Puckerd pochylił się do przodu.

– _Obiecuję_ – wyszeptał złośliwie.

Chłopiec skinął głową, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Po chwili niemego gapienia się, z wielką niechęcią wstał i skierował się do drzwi.

– Och, panie Potter? – zawołał za nim radośnie Mistrz Eliksirów. – Życzę powodzenia na SUMach!

Albus zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, ale tuż przed tym obrócił się i pokazał Puckerdowi środkowy palec, czym wyrwał z ust Opiekuna Slytherinu głośne, wzburzone sapnięcie. Przez chwilę postał na korytarzu, a następnie wściekle ruszył do Pokoju Wspólnego z brzydkim wyrazem twarzy.

* * *

* **Agonentin** – mikstura wymyślona przez autora oryginału

** Angielska gra słowna z udziałem słów „nose" i „nosy". W odpowiedzi Albusa użyłam słowa „nos", zaś w Handita „nieznośny", żeby chociaż w minimalnym ułamku oddać żarcik


	18. Chapter 18

**Rozdział 18**

**Finałowa rywalizacja**

* * *

– Dupek, dupek, dupek, dupek, dupek – mamrotał ponuro Albus na jednym z korytarzy w lochu. Od zeszłego tygodnia była to już piąta taka wiązanka. Zawsze towarzyszyło jej minięcie się z Puckerdem.

– Nie sądzę, żeby cię usłyszał, stary – stwierdził przyciszonym głosem Morrison.

– Nie musi. – Zmrużył pogardliwie oczy. – Dobrze wie, co o nim myślę…

Od spotkania zawodowego minęło kilka dni a Albus wciąż nie doszedł do siebie. Zmiażdżenie nauczycielskich aspiracji stanowiło jedną sprawę, a porażka drugą – wciąż nie mógł powstrzymać się od płomiennego gniewu.

– Używasz terminów „wygrana" i „przegrana", jakby to była pewnego rodzaju gra – oświadczył bezceremonialnie Scorpius w niedzielny poranek na początku kwietnia, tuż po tym, jak Albus po raz kolejny wyraził niepochlebną opinię na temat znienawidzonego nauczyciela.

– To żadna gra! To rzeczywistość! – Zdenerwowany, uderzył pięścią w stół.

– Puckerd niczego nie „wygra", dopóki twój tata nie wyląduje w Azkabanie, a ty nie będziesz żebrał o knuty i sykle na Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, a to z kolei jest niebywale mało prawdopodobne.

Nastolatek westchnął, gotów do wszczęcia następnej sprzeczki, być może chcąc, by przyjaciel szybko go skorygował, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć choć słowo, Scorpius wznowił swój wywód.

– Jeśli masz zamiar dąsać się tak cały dzień, to lepiej nie zawracaj sobie głowy treningiem. – Uśmiechnął się, zupełnie jakby był Kapitanem. To pojedyncze zdanie natychmiast przymknęło Albusowi buzię i nie minęło więcej niż piętnaście minut, gdy stanęli na boisku.

Finał Quidditcha miał się obyć za dwa tygodnie, więc odepchnął od siebie przygotowane do nachodzących egzaminów notatki, chcąc w pełni poświęcić się sportowemu przygotowaniu. Mirra o mało nie zemdlała, kiedy usłyszała to oświadczenie i była jedną z nielicznych osób, które uważały, że było to absolutnie wykluczone. Współdomownicy z wielkim zapałem poparli tę ideę, bo rzeczywiście, Gryfoni postanowili tak samo. Mimo że wielkimi krokami zbliżały się egzaminy końcowe siódmorocznych, James codziennie rezerwował boisko w czasie, kiedy Ślizgoni nie trenowali.

– Niebo powinno być czyste, a więc widoczność nie będzie stanowić większego problemu – ogłosił swojemu zespołowi Albus, gdy wszyscy unosili się wokół niego w powietrzu. – Nie pozwólcie, żeby was to zbytnio rozluźniło, bo wniosek z tego jeden: Gryffindor także nie będzie miał problemu. – Omiótł wszystkich wzrokiem. – Poćwiczmy znów nurkowanie i zmyłki…

Albus był bardzo ostrożny w tym, w jaki sposób instruował swoją drużynę. Chociaż był zadowolony z poprawy umiejętności graczy, wciąż nie chciał skupiać się na strategii. Gryfoni byli bardziej doświadczonym i starszym zespołem, a co za tym idzie bardziej umięśnionym i masywnym. W agresywnym meczu ślizgońska drużyna zostanie rozgromiona w ciągu kilku minut, dlatego upewnił się, że współdomownicy koncentrują się przede wszystkim na dywizyjnej taktyce i wymijających manewrach. W miarę upływu dni, chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że było w tym jednak coś więcej. Mimo że James nie miał nic więcej do powiedzenia na temat szpiegujących gryfońską drużynę ślizgońskich maluchów, Albus miał dziwne przeczucie, że brat miałby odwagę odwzajemnić się własną siecią szpiegowską i podobnego typu oszustwem.

– Mam dobre wieści! – Barry Bryant wpadł do szatni we wtorkowe popołudnie pięć minut po omówionym na zbiórkę czasie. Gdy zatrzymał się w miejscu, zgiął się w pół i oparł spocone dłonie na kolanach. Ciężko dyszał.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Kapitan. – I dlaczego się spóźniłeś? – dodał surowiej.

Barry potrzebował chwili, żeby złapać oddech.

– Ostatnią miałem Numerologię z Gryfonami. Udało mi się podsłuchać, jak jedna Gryfonka klachała, że Liam Finnigan został ranny! Najwyraźniej coś go dziabnęło na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami i zastąpią go rezerwowym!

Ślizgoni zaczęli pomiędzy sobą szeptać, a niektórzy odetchnęli z nieskrywaną ulgą – Finnigan był najlepszym Ścigającym Gryffindoru.

– Och, mówisz, że ma pokiereszowaną rękę? – zapytał Albus, który razem ze Scorpiusem nie dołączył do podekscytowanych westchnień i uśmieszków. – Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie.

* * *

Tej nocy spotkał się z Mirrą i na czwartkowym popołudniowym treningu, wydał publiczne oświadczenie.

– Sprawa wygląda tak, że Finnigan wcale nie został ranny! – powiedział, nie zwlekając i zignorował niedowierzające sapnięcia i powszechny wstrząs. – Mam kogoś na kształt prywatnego szpiega w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru, który wyjawił mi, że Liam Finnigan ma się dobrze. Mój brat celowo wypuścił w obieg tę fałszywą informację, żeby nas rozproszyć i pomieszać w strategii.

– Skąd możemy wiedzieć, że twoje źródło mówi prawdę? – Barnabus Curder najwyraźniej był w nastroju do małej sprzeczki.

Albus przewrócił oczami i nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, by odpowiedzieć na to dziecinne pytanie.

– Oto nowa zasada – kontynuował. – Wszystko, co zobaczycie bądź podsłuchacie, może być postępem. Gryfoni mogą się cali obandażować, ale nie zmienimy naszego pierwotnego planu. – Pozwolił, żeby drużyna przetrawiła te słowa, gdy piorunował ich wzrokiem. – A teraz wychodzimy z szatni i wracamy do ćwiczenia uników…

Kiedy przy następnej okazji Albus zobaczył Jamesa, zagadał do niego.

– Słyszałem, że wasz Ścigający cudownie ozdrowiał.

Brat wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

– Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Madam Clearwater doskonale zna się na leczeniu ukąszeń chimery…

Kapitan utrzymywał tempo treningów, aby gracze byli dobrze przygotowani fizycznie do Finału, ale jednocześnie toczył też wielką wewnętrzną bitwę. Puckerd był Opiekunem Slytherinu a zatem zwycięstwo Ślizgonów zostanie dopisane do listy jego osobistych osiągnięć.

– Nawet. Się. Nie. Waż. O. Tym. Myśleć. – Na tydzień przed finałowym meczem Scorpius z ledwością łapał oddech. Zareagował w ten sposób, gdyż Albus wspomniał mu o tej drobnej zagwozdce.

– A o czym w ogóle? – zapytał, ale to Morrison mu odpowiedział, jedną ręką obejmując Melonie w pasie, a drugą nakładając sobie trzecią porcję jedzenia.

– O poddaniu meczu. – Vincent wepchnął do ust widelec ziemniaków.

– Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił! – zaperzył się Albus, nagle oszołomiony.

Scorpius nie był co do tego przekonany, bo z zarumienionymi policzkami wycelował w niego widelcem.

– Mówię całkowicie poważnie! Nie zmarnuj okazji na tak wielkie wspólne wyróżnienie dla jakichś osobistych uraz…

– Nigdy w życiu! – zapewnił poważnie przyjaciela. – I to nie jest zwyczajna uraza. Facet stara się zniszczyć mi przyszłość!

– Jeśli profesor Puckerd rzeczywiście zachowuje się niesprawiedliwie, to może powinieneś pójść i zgłosić to pani dyrektor, Al? – Wyglądało na to, że Melonie czuje się na tyle komfortowo w towarzystwie chłopców, że zdecydowała się doradzić jednemu z nich. – Z całą pewnością w jakiś sposób uda się odtworzyć twoje spotkanie zawodowe.

– Może… – uspokoił koleżankę, choć wiedział, że nigdy nie skorzysta z tego pomysłu. Nie tylko nie chciał dać Puckerdowi satysfakcji, ale także nie był pewien, czy powody jego prywatnych bitew z Mistrzem Eliksirów powinny ujrzeć światło dzienne, nawet jeżeli chodziło o Minerwę McGonagall. Ogromna część tych wszystkich rozmów dotyczyła Srebrnego Czarodzieja, którego temat utkwił w martwym miejscu z powodu braku nowych informacji. Co ważniejsze, zamaskowany czarodziej stanowił problem, który niechybnie doprowadziłby do kolejnych oskarżeń wysnutych w stronę Harry'ego Pottera.

Chłopiec zastanawiał się, czy zaistniała sytuacja może skomplikować się jeszcze bardziej, ale właśnie wtedy Morrison wyraźnie wskazał na sufit Wielkiej Sali.

– O rany. To będzie wesoło…

Albus od razu poderwał do góry głowę i poczuł, jak cierpnie mu skóra. Był zbyt zajęty, żeby zarejestrować trzepot sowich skrzydeł, sygnalizujących przybycie poczty, ale teraz, kiedy zobaczył znudzoną płomykówkę krążącą nad nim, dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji.

– Normalnie niemożliwe… – wymamrotał, gdy sowa zniżyła lot. – To zbyt wcześnie…

Nie minęło dużo czasu od otrzymania ostatniego tajemniczego listu, a Albus nie dość, że nie rozwiązał poprzedniej łamigłówki, to jeszcze nie oczekiwał następnej zaszyfrowanej wiadomości. Przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że może powinien zrobić tak, jak radził mu Scorpius – bez otwierania koperty, od razu wrzucić notkę do ognia – ale po zobaczeniu tożsamości adresata, przemyślał to dwa razy.

_Opiekun Slytherinu_

Charakter pisma był równie schludny, co ostatnim razem. Albus pospiesznie schował list do kieszeni szaty i rzucił podejrzliwe spojrzenie na wysoki stół na podniesieniu, gdzie nieświadomy niczego Puckerd rozmawiał ze znudzoną do granic możliwości profesor Bellinger.

– Och, no zwyczajnie to otwórz! – wypalił Scorpius.

– Czy ktoś mi kiedykolwiek powie, co jest napisane w tych listach? – Melonie była zirytowana.

– Mel, dorośli rozmawiają! – Morrison rzucił swojej dziewczynie spojrzenie typowego rodzica karcącego dziecko, za co został uszczypnięty w ramię i zaskomlał jak szczeniak.

Albus wykorzystał tę sprzeczkę jako swoją zasłonę dymną i wyjął kopertę z szat. Pochylił się do przodu, aby ukryć pocztę i wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie. W rzeczywistości nikt na niego nie zwracał uwagi. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by teraz to otworzyć. Pytanie brzmiało: czy naprawdę tego chciał?

– Co ci chodzi po głowie? – spytał z naprzeciwka Scorpiusa, podczas gdy Morrison i Melonie wciąż żartobliwie się przekomarzali.

– Ten list jest przeznaczony dla Puckerda – stwierdził ostrożnie Albus. – Ostatni także był do niego zaadresowany – najprawdopodobniej dwa ostatnie. – Przygryzł niepewnie wargę. – W rzeczywistości to tylko pogorszyło całą sytuację…

– Opcja z kominkiem wciąż jest aktualna – przypomniał przyjaciel.

Dłonie Albusa trzęsły się niemiłosiernie, kiedy rozważał wszystkie opcje i możliwości. Ostatnia korespondencja nie rozjaśniła mu w głowie, a i tak miał już wystarczająco własnych problemów. Z drugiej strony wciąż istniała szansa, że tajemniczy nadawca posiadał nikomu innemu nieznane informacje na temat Zasłony Skazańca. Możliwe, że rozpakowanie koperty pozwoli chłopcu także na poznanie brudów osobistego życia Wendella Puckerda.

Podjąwszy decyzję, nieśmiało zabrał się do pracy. Po chwili targania papieru, z zapartym tchem rozłożył przed sobą poskładany pergamin.

– Wszystko zamazane! – wypalił. – Znowu – dodał ze skwaszoną miną.

Morrison i Melonie natychmiast przerwali swoją przekomarzankę, a na twarzy przyjaciela zagościł uśmiech.

– To mogło przydarzyć się _tylko _tobie, stary…

Albus nie odrywał od pokreślonej kartki wzroku. Wyglądała podobnie do poprzednich, z jednym małym wyjątkiem. Chociaż cała treść była zamazana atramentem, tym razem nie dało się rozczytać zupełnie nic – żadnych tajemniczych dwójek na początku linijki.

Scorpius wyciągnął mu pergamin z rąk i dokładniej obejrzał.

– Hm, interesujące… – podsumował zwięźle.

– Niby dlaczego? – Albus zmarszczył brwi.

– To znaczy, że list nie został stworzony przy pomocy zaklęcia _Proteusza*_.

– Że co takiego? – Morrison wybałuszył oczy.

– Urok replikacyjny – wytłumaczyła chłopakowi Melonie. – A co się w ogóle rozchodzi?

– To nie jest kopia ostatniego listu, który otrzymałeś, Al – stwierdził Scorpius, brzmiąc na wielce zamyślonego. Kompletnie zignorował przy tym koleżankę. – To zupełnie nowa notka.

– Czyli to oznacza, że ktoś ponownie napisał to samo, a druga osoba znów wykreśliła te informacje? – zapytał z napięciem Albus.

– Najprawdopodobniej – oświadczył Scorpius, zwracając właścicielowi podebraną korespondencję. – Uważam jednak, że pomijasz najistotniejsze. Spójrz na to przez pryzmat założeń naszej teorii: to _ty_ jesteś docelowym odbiorcą listów, których treść stanowi _konkretny _adres. Co więcej, tę samą informację wysłano już dwukrotnie. Co to wszystko oznacza? Że ktokolwiek, kto wysyła ci te listy, _naprawdę_ chce, żebyś stawił się pod tamtym adresem. Osoba, która zamazuje notkę, pragnie z kolei czegoś zupełnie odwrotnego – nie chce, byś się gdziekolwiek ruszał.

Albus podrapał się po brodzie, z największą uwagą oglądając pergamin. W międzyczasie przez głowę przelatywały mu hipotetyczne scenariusze. Pełna napięcia cisza, która zapadła pomiędzy nimi, została brutalnie przerwana przez zirytowaną Melonie.

– Czy_ ktokolwiek _mógłby mi wyjaśnić, co tu się w ogóle dzieje?

* * *

Ze zwiększoną ilość godzin przeznaczonych na trening Albus miał niewiele czasu dla Mirry poza kilkoma okresami czasu, które dziewczyna przeznaczyła na wspólną naukę w bibliotece. Chociaż Ślizgon był całkowicie gotowy do odłożenia przygotowań do egzaminów aż do pierwszego dnia po finale, oznaczałoby to naukę bez Mirry, przez co został zmuszony do towarzyszenia jej w zacisznych rogach czytelni przez prawie godzinę każdego wieczoru. Ogólny postęp szedł żmudnie, gdyż mieli do przypomnienia sobie aż ponad pięć lat. Albus wykorzystywał ten czas także na omówienie sytuacji z najnowszą pocztą i Wendellem Puckerdem.

– Wiesz, istnieje całkiem proste rozwiązanie twoich problemów. – Nawet nie oderwała wzroku od starannych notatek, rozrzuconych praktycznie po całym stoliku.

– Serio?

– Tak. Opowiedz o tym swojemu ojcu.

Albus jęknął cierpiętniczo.

– Czy musimy znów do tego wracać…?

Mirra zatrzasnęła jeden podręcznik i od razu wyjęła z torby kolejny.

– Wszystkie te anonimowe śmieci skracają czas, który mógłbyś poświęcić na o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy! I tak nie robisz żadnych postępów w rozwiązaniu swojej małej zagadki, więc równie dobrze możesz przekazać ją tacie…

– Cóż, skoro nic z tym nie mogę zrobić, to niby on będzie mógł? – zapytał, na co Gryfonka zachichotała.

– Harry Potter jest Szefem Biura Aurorów i zajmuje się tego typu sprawami od jakichś dwudziestu lat.

– Współszefem Biura Aurorów! – poprawił Mirrę Albus i momentalnie poczuł się chory. – Tak czy inaczej, wciąż mam wrażenie, że te listy są dla taty czymś więcej niż wskazówkami do miejsca ukrycia Zasłony. To druga notka była zaadresowana do Puckerda i koniec końców została zamazana. Wydaje mi się, że coś tam było paskudnego napisanego na jego temat…

Dziewczyna ziewnęła szeroko i rzuciła mu pełne wątpliwości spojrzenie.

– Uważam, że to właśnie to, czego byś _pragnął_, Albusie – z powodu tego, co wydarzyło się podczas twojego spotkania zawodowego. To nie było szczególnie pomocne, ale sprowokowałeś go całe tygodnie temu.

– Czy naprawdę opowiadasz się po stronie Puckerda? – Chłopiec aż stracił dech.

– Absolutnie nie, Al. Opowiadam się za twoim tatą, który kazał ci trzymać _język za zębami_ w towarzystwie Puckerda. Nie posłuchałeś go i teraz zbierasz żniwa tych plonów – straciłeś możliwości na przyszłość, a nie zamierzam wyjść za mąż za faceta, który przez całe życie będzie sprzedawał spinki do włosów…

– Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś „wyjść za mąż"? – zapytał bezczelnie Albus.

Zawstydzona dziewczyna rzuciła w chłopaka piórem.

– Ała! To zabolało! – powiedział, choć wciąż szczerzył się jak głupi. Właśnie miał zamiar zrobić kolejny komentarz na temat jej wyboru partnera życiowego, kiedy podsunęła ku niemu zeszyt.

– Przepytaj mnie – poprosiła. – Pośmiać możemy się po SUMach.

Albus był wdzięczny, że miał kogoś, kto starał się, żeby był w miarę na bieżąco ze swoją nauką, ale bardziej interesowało go wsparcie dotyczące Quidditcha. Przez ostatnie dni poprzedzające finałowy mecz, gdy schodził na śniadanie, witano go gromkimi brawami, a rozchodzące się w powietrzu podniecenie pomagało łagodzić napięcie spowodowane także zbliżającymi się egzaminami. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy nauczyciele, z którymi rozmawiał prywatnie na stronie, nie mówili tylko i wyłącznie o testach.

– Nie mam żadnego faworyta, cholibka – stwierdził Hagrid podczas słonecznych środowych zajęć, na których uczniowie przyglądali się gumochłonom. – Ale tak między nami, Al: James puszy się, jakby dawno se wygrał Finał. Gdybym se był tobą, w niedzielę zmyłbym mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy.

– Świetny pomysł, Hagridzie. Normalnie już myślałem, żeby się poddać bez walki…

Oczywiście, dotyczyło to także innych uczniów. Z tego, co Albus wiedział, Fred zbierał złoto w rekordowym tempie, a wszyscy co rusz zakładali się, w którym momencie meczu Gryfon rozbije czaszkę swojemu kuzynowi. Młodsze towarzystwo przepełniało czyste podekscytowanie grą, ale starszaki – lub po prostu ci, którzy mieli zwyczajnie dość tej dwudomowej, odwiecznej rywalizacji – byli najbardziej niespokojni.

– Nic z tego nie łapię – oświadczył głośno Albus do swoich przyjaciół na cztery dni przed meczem. – Przecież w ostatnich latach też mieliśmy Finał pomiędzy Slytherinem a Gryffindorem… Czy to zamieszanie jest dlatego, że ustanowimy nowy rekord?

– James jest straszliwie popularny, stary – odpowiedział Scorpius. – Ludzie chcą, żeby odniósł oszałamiające zwycięstwo w swojej ostatniej grze.

Chłopiec był bardzo zdziwiony, gdy dowiedział się, że to samo dotyczy jego własnej rodziny. Następnego dnia był zmuszony obejrzeć się za Lucy na szkolnym korytarzu – wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył szeroko usta, zauważając dużą przypinkę na tyle torby dziewczyny.

– Precz z Potterem (Ślizgonem)! – przeczytał na głos i potrząsnął głową.

Kuzynka zarumieniła się wściekle.

– No co? – wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem. – To ostatni rok Jamesa… Tobie zostały jeszcze dwa… No i wygrałeś już Puchar Quidditcha!

– Co z innymi? Co z Lily? – zapytał, zdając sobie sprawę, że Hugo najprawdopodobniej ze wszystkich sił kibicował Gryffindorowi.

– Lily jest niezdecydowana. – Lucy lekko zacisnęła usta.

– Straszna z ciebie kłamczucha – stwierdził wszechwiedząco, a kuzynka obróciła się na pięcie i chichocząc pod nosem, odeszła.

Albus był przyzwyczajony zwyczajowego przedmeczowego powszechnego drwienia i zastraszających spojrzeń rzucanych mu przez Gryfonów, jak również był całkiem dobrze zaznajomiony z negatywną energią pochodzącą od Rawenclawu i Hufflepuffu. Większość napotkanych na korytarzach Krukonów także przyczepiła sobie specjalny dodatek do torby – młodsi uczniowie głównie z powodu jego „fajności". Ze wszystkich to jednak puchońska przypinka była najpaskudniejsza i Ślizgon potrzebował trochę więcej czasu, żeby rozgryźć dlaczego. Dopiero gdy przeszedł obok niego Lance ze swoimi koleżkami, a wszyscy mieli przypiętą wymowną odznakę z lwem i borsukiem, wspólnie rozrywających na strzępy węża, Albus w końcu zrozumiał. Oszołomiony, potrzebował potwierdzenia Morrisona, żeby zyskać stuprocentową pewność.

– Chyba pomieszały ci się obrazki na tych plakietkach, czy coś – powiedział chłodno, gdy znów przechodzili obok siebie na piątym piętrze. – Znalazł się na nich jakiś podejrzany przypadkowy borsuk…

Puchoni rzucili mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, zaś Lance zupełnie go zignorował i z zacięciem kontynuował swój marsz; poruszał się tak, jakby chciał zachować godność. Albus poczuł dreszcze, kiedy to zobaczył. Rok temu nawet nie śmiałby przypuszczać, że będzie w tak kiepskich stosunkach z Lance'em, ale przypuszczał, że powinien był to przewidzieć – w końcu Scorpius był zauroczony w dziewczynie Disony. Chłopiec był zdziwiony, że przyjaciel tak szybko wyleczył się ze złamanego serca, ale z drugiej strony, po dłuższym zastanowieniu się, zdał sobie sprawę, że to dzięki Quidditchowi, który ostatnio zaprzątał mu głowę. Treningi dodawały motywacji do chęci wygrania Finału – Al zdecydowanie nie chciał, by Scorpius rozpamiętywał emocjonalny kryzys, kiedy nadchodził najważniejszy końcoworoczny czas.

Jedyną osobą, która wydawała się nie robić zamieszania o grę, był James. Oprócz sprytnej próby wprowadzenia chaosu w ślizgońską strategię, od czasu konfrontacji na korytarzu, brat zadziwiająco milczał. Kiedykolwiek by go Albus nie widział na posiłkach czy w drodze na lekcje, zawsze sprawiał wrażenie głęboko zamyślonego i niesłychanie skoncentrowanego – można to nazwać mentalnym przygotowaniem. Wiadomościowy przełom nastąpił dopiero dzień przed meczem. Cicha rozmowa w bibliotece z Mirrą dostarczyła informacji, że James chce się z Albusem spotkać na pół godziny przed północą nad jeziorkiem; sprawa wyglądała szokująco i podejrzanie.

– W noc przed meczem? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Coś to wątpliwe. Czego w ogóle chce?

– Zachowujesz się, jakbym brała w tym udział, Albusie!

– Cóż, w sumie to jesteś Gryfonką…

– Ty tak poważnie…?

– Żartuję – stwierdził. – Tak mniej więcej…

– Zwyczajnie poprosił, żebym ci przekazała, że chce się tam spotkać – odpowiedziała, z rozmysłem ignorując ten ostatni komentarz. – Nie wiem nic więcej.

Albus rozważył ten pomysł z Morrisonem i Scorpiusem, którzy także węszyli w tym podstęp.

– Musisz się wyspać, stary – oświadczył stanowczo blondyn. – James także, więc nie sądzę, żeby rzeczywiście przyszedł na „umówione" spotkanie. Najprawdopodobniej chce, żebyś był na wpółprzytomny w dzień meczu.

Morrison pokiwał gwałtownie głową.

– A może…? Uwaga, co powiecie na to? Dziewczyny znów są przyjaciółkami i Rose wciągnęła w ten spisek Mirrę!

Albus oderwał od Vincenta wzrok.

– Wróćmy do prawdziwych sugestii – skrzywił się. – Naprawdę uważasz, że nie powinienem tam pójść? – zapytał Scorpiusa.

– Cóż. – Morrison wzruszył ramionami, na co Potter przewrócił oczami. – Zawsze możesz sprawdzić Mapę, aby zobaczyć czy twój brat rzeczywiście sterczy nad jeziorem, czy też nie…

Albus uśmiechnął się z mądrości płynącej z tej opinii i posłuchał rady przyjaciela. Kwadrans po jedenastej wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów i zobaczył – z całą pewnością – że kropka oznaczona jako „James Potter" naprawdę zbliża się do wyjścia na zewnątrz zamku. Mając wszystkie potrzebne dowody, życzył innym dobrej nocy, zarzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i opuściwszy dormitorium, skierował się w stronę jeziora.

Bardzo łatwo było się poruszać przy pomocy dwóch magicznych artefaktów, które bez cienia wątpliwości były dwoma najbardziej imponującymi rzeczami o charakterze pomocniczym. Z niewielkim wysiłkiem wyszedł na zewnątrz. Powietrze było chłodne i rześkie, a przez to nie czuć było w ogóle wiatru. Albus uśmiechnął się na myśl o porannych warunkach pogodowych.

Brat stał wyprostowany i odwrócony do niego tyłem, twarzą w stronę jeziora, a światło księżyca oświetlało jego sylwetkę – poniekąd przypominał ludzki posąg. Odziany był w normalne szkolne szaty.

Ślizgon zdjął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę i schował Mapę, po czym podszedł bliżej i pacnął brata w ramię. W nagrodę otrzymał szeroki uśmiech.

– Cieszę się, że udało ci się wyrwać.

– Co my tu robimy, Jaimie? Nie masz peleryny, a gdyby cię złapali…

– Nic by się nie stało. Rządzę tym miejscem – przerwał młodszemu chłopcu starszy.

Albus prychnął.

– Oczywiście. Wmawiaj tak sobie dalej…

– Co tam? Nigdy nie szwendałeś się w okolicy jeziora?

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie dokładnie, kiedy ostatnio późno wieczorem odwiedzał tę okolicę. Miało to miejsce w zeszłym roku i podczas tej niespodziewanie romantycznej wycieczki pierwszy raz pocałował się ze swoją dziewczyną. Niemniej jednak brat wcale nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Przez kilka chwil żaden z nich się nie odzywał, aż w końcu nastąpił przełom.

James odwrócił się w kierunku tafli wody, a kiedy przemówił, w jego głosie słyszalna była nostalgia, do której Albus nie był przyzwyczajony.

– Nadal pamiętam przepłynięcie tego jeziorka – powiedział cicho. – Łódka była strasznie zatłoczona i ciasna. Siedziałem obok dziewczyny o imieniu Lola; Tiara przydzieliła ją do Hufflepuffu. Nie gadam z nią, a przynajmniej nie od trzeciego roku – teraz zwyczajnie się mijamy. Wiesz, co jeszcze pamiętam? Chwalenie się tatą przez całą podróż…

Albus nie odpowiedział, nagle zirytowany, że stawił się na to nocne spotkanie, a w międzyczasie mógłby już smacznie spać, zamiast słuchać wywodów brata. Nie zważając na milczenie Ślizgona, Gryfon kontynuował.

– W pierwszy piątek na pierwszym roku zapisałem się na lekcje latania na miotle. Oczywiście, doskonale wiedziałem już, jak się lata, ale i tak to zrobiłem. Tak naprawdę to wtedy nie pozwalali najmłodszym dołączać do drużyny, więc nawet nie zawracałem sobie głowy proszeniem się starszych. Na drugim roku otrzymałem szlaban akurat, jak trwały nabory. Na trzecim roku stałem się częścią zespołu – sam byłeś tego świadkiem. Z początku zdecydowałem się na Ścigającego, bo w pewnym stopniu chciałem się odseparować od taty. Mimo to bardziej naturalny jest dla mnie Szukający, wiesz? Właśnie dlatego zmieniłem pozycję. Jestem pewien, że rozumiesz, co mam na myśli.

– Ano – powiedział Albus, wpatrzony w przestrzeń. James odwrócił się twarzą do niego, czym przyciągnął uwagę.

– Jutro zagramy nasz ostatni mecz, Al. A przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy zetrzemy się ponownie w dużych ligach, ot tak w przyszłości. – Mrugnął porozumiewawczo okiem. – Dziś chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że z góry przepraszam.

– Zrobiłeś się nieco zarozumiały, czyż nie? – zapytał z uśmieszkiem Ślizgon.

James pokręcił przecząco głową. Wyglądał dojrzale.

– Będę agresywny na boisku. I bezlitosny. Jeżeli zranię cię albo ośmieszę… to wybacz mi. Jutro złapię znicza i wygram Puchar Quidditcha. To żadne zgadywanki – _gwarantuję to_. Przepraszam za wszystko, co doprowadziło mnie do Finału.

Albus dobrze wiedział, że Jaimie jest całkowicie poważny, a mimo to nie mógł się powstrzymać od małego uśmiechu.

– Cokolwiek musisz sobie powiedzieć, James.

– No, to możesz sobie iść. – Uśmiechnął się lekko Gryfon.

Zanim Ślizgon rzeczywiście odwrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem odejścia, rzucił bratu jeszcze ciche „dobranoc". Gdy zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, ten go zatrzymał.

– Dwa lata temu wygrałeś fair i uczciwie! – zawołał. – Zabrałeś mi pochodnię! Chcę ją odzyskać!

Obróciwszy się na chwilę w stronę rywala, Albus postukał się w klatkę piersiową.

– Spróbuj mi ją odebrać! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a następnie ukrył się pod peleryną niewidką. Po powrocie do zamku, bardziej podekscytowany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, położył się spać.

* * *

Następnego Albus obudził się na czas, ale za to pewny siebie i paradoksalnie zdenerwowany. Bez nawet najmniejszych wątpliwości był to najważniejszy mecz w jego życiu – o wiele, wiele ważniejszy niż poprzednie mistrzostwa, które ślizgońska drużyna wygrała dla Atticusa, który kończył w tamtym roku szkołę. Tym razem chodziło konkretnie o niego – o niego i o Jamesa, dwóch Kapitanów, dwóch braci. Ocenie nie podlegało to, który z nich lepiej latał, a to, który zbudował lepszy zespół.

Albus i Scorpius zeszli na śniadanie wśród wiwatów i oklasków, po czym zasiedli do stołu i rozkoszowali się tym cudownym uczuciem. Ze wszystkich stron Puchoni i Krukoni starali się zagłuszyć brawa wygwizdywaniem, ale nie to było najistotniejsze. Gryfoni jedli w milczeniu, wręcz promieniując stoickim spokojem. Najwyraźniej Jaimie nakazał współdomownikom powstrzymać się od buczenia – znając go, najprawdopodobniej uznałby grę za niesprawiedliwą, gdyby ślizgoński gracz skończył wstrząśnięty antagonizmem.

Reszta drużyny dołączyła do Albusa kilka minut później i także została powitana gromkimi oklaskami. Sekundę później Wielka Sala wybuchnęła dzikimi wiwatami i nieludzkimi wrzaskami – gryfoński skład zszedł niczym jeden mąż; wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie równie zdeterminowanych i głodnych zwycięstwa, co ich Kapitan.

– O rany, chyba wszyscy muszą skorzystać z łazienki – stwierdził Morrison, na co Melonie zachichotała.

Trzepot skrzydeł zapowiedział przybycie poczty, a Albus instynktownie uniósł głowę w oczekiwaniu na następną zagadkę, ale tym razem nie otrzymał nic. Od czasu ostatniego listu nie dostał żadnego innego – i szczerze powiedziawszy, był z tego bardzo zadowolony; w ten szczególny dzień wolałby nie być obciążony dodatkowym ciężarem.

Przez dwie minuty chłopiec rozkoszował się poczuciem lekkości, a potem Scorpius zakrztusił się sokiem pomarańczowym, czym skupił na sobie uwagę przyjaciół.

– Co? Coś się stało? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał cicho Albus, podczas gdy reszta stołu spekulowała odnośnie nadchodzącego starcia. Starsi uczniowie za wszelką cenę próbowali wcisnąć młodszym coś do jedzenia.

Scorpius wykonał dziwaczny ruch głową – coś pomiędzy kiwnięciem a potrząśnięciem – w kierunku „Proroka Codziennego". Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył pogrubiony nagłówek.

**Ministerstwo potwierdza liczne ataki Srebrnego Czarodzieja!**

– Co się dzieje? – spytał Morrison.

Albus uciszył go, unosząc do góry dłoń. Potem przeczytał artykuł.

_Najświeższe wiadomości zaskoczyły czarodziejski świat ostatniej nocy, kiedy to wysoko postawieni członkowie Ministerstwa Magii (wielu z nich wciąż pragnie zachować anonimowość) przyznali, że Srebrny Czarodziej dokonał kilku dotąd ukrywanych ataków w ciągu ubiegłych miesięcy._

„_Były to napaści niższej rangi i wszystkie dotyczyły członków Mrocznego Sojuszu, którzy i tak byli już śledzeni przez Ministerstwo", oświadczyło jedno ze źródeł. „Większość władz (w tym ogromna część Wizengamotu) uważała, że nie jest to informacja niezbędna dla wiadomości publicznej, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę skalę paniki związanej z poprzednimi, bardziej znaczącymi atakami". _

_Nazywanie tego typu incydentów „atakami" być może dla niektórych nie jest odpowiednie, ale przez wzgląd na poświęcaną im uwagę sprawa jest ciężka i pełna niedomówień. Po tym, jak Mroczny Sojusz wtargnął na mugolskie wesele w grudniu ubiegłego roku i został powstrzymany przez Srebrnego Czarodzieja, fala publicznej krytyki i akceptacji stała się bardziej zawiła niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej – niektórzy wierzyli, iż zamaskowany nieznajomy jest źródłem nadziei, podczas gdy inni uważali jego bezprawne wtargnięcie na niemagiczne przyjęcie za próbę zakłócenia koordynacji Ministerstwa Magii. Po wczorajszym ujawnieniu informacji spodziewane jest jeszcze większe oburzenie obywateli._

„_W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca doszło do kilku niewielkich interwencji Srebrnego Czarodzieja", oświadczył Auror Ronald Weasley. „Niech zacznie się skamlenie", dodał._

_Niektórzy członkowie Ministerstwa twierdzą, że w ogóle nie ponoszą odpowiedzialności za utajniony charakter tych ataków – w tym także Współprzewodnicząca Biura Aurorów Janine Fischer._

„_Osobiście uważam, że każde pojawienie się Srebrnego Czarodzieja powinno zostać podane do wiadomości publicznej, stąd też decyzja o ukryciu minionych wydarzeń nie została podjęta przeze mnie. Wiele osób uważa, że najnowsze posunięcie Renegatów jest po prostu oznaką ich silniejszej społeczności, ale w rzeczywistości można się w nim dopatrzyć lekkomyślności i przejawów anarchii. Chociaż nie wydarzyło się jeszcze nic wybitnie poważnego, wszyscy Renegaci znani są z przeciwstawiania się siłom Ministerstwa Magii oraz brania spraw we własne ręce, a Srebrny Czarodziej nie stanowi w tym wypadku wyjątku. Z racji braku innego wyboru, wielu naszych pracowników uważa, że skrzywdzeni mogą zostać niewinni ludzie. Konieczne jest zatem, aby społeczeństwo było świadome takowych ataków oraz miało pełen obraz sytuacji; wszyscy mają święte prawo zrozumieć, co się wokół dzieje oraz z czym to jest związane"._

Albus na moment przerwał czytanie, uważniej skupiając się na słowach Fischer. Z jednej strony rzeczywiście się z nią zgadzał – wierzył, że Ministerstwo powinno informować ludzi na bieżąco – ale z drugiej, to co powiedziała praktycznie pod koniec, szczególnie go zainteresowało.

_Z racji braku innego wyboru, wielu naszych pracowników uważa, że skrzywdzeni mogą zostać niewinni ludzie. _

Brzmiało to tak, jakby Fischer spodziewała się, że Srebrny Czarodziej prędzej czy później zaatakuje Ministerstwo. Albus widział go na własne oczy i naprawdę szczerze wątpił, żeby ten stanowił zagrożenie dla innych – zupełnie nic na to nie wskazywało; nigdy nie zaatakował osoby, której nie zamierzał. Czy Fischer przewidywała, że to się zmieni?

– Cóż, to przynajmniej wyjaśnia, dlaczego Puckerd wciąż jest tak cięty na mojego tatę – stwierdził, choć jego słowa utonęły w morzu wiwatów; drużyna Gryffindoru właśnie udała się do szatni.

Scorpius w ekspresowym tempie pochylił się do przodu i gwałtownie wyrwał Albusowi gazetę.

– Też powinniśmy się zbierać…

– Hej, czytałem to!

Malfoy rzucił mu surowe spojrzenie.

– Odzyskasz „Proroka", kiedy wygramy. Skup się, stary!

Albus skinął głową, zły na Ministerstwo Magii za ujawnienie tak ważnych informacji na kilka chwil przed finałowym meczem. Morrison i kilku innych Ślizgonów życzyło mu powodzenia, a potem razem ze Scorpiusem zszedł do szatni. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, zaczął się przygotowywać do nadchodzącego starcia, jednocześnie pozwalając swoim myślom błądzić.

Od dłuższego czasu było tak niewiele informacji dotyczących Srebrnego Czarodzieja, że Albus prawie że przestał teoretyzować na temat prawdziwej tożsamości mężczyzny. Przeczytanie najnowszych wieści znów rzuciło mu się na mózg. Nagły wzrost liczby ataków w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy… Czy przypadkiem nie zbiegło się to czasowo z otrzymaniem dwóch tajemniczych listów…?

– Pustka w głowie, stary? Żadnych zachęcających słów?

Albus zamrugał, zdezorientowany i zauważył, że to Scorpius sprowadził go do rzeczywistości. Blondyn był w pełni ubrany, a w szatni dało się słyszeć ryk tłumów z wypchanych po brzegi trybun. Natychmiast się zreflektował i wstał, poprawił strój i odchrząknął.

– To jest to – stwierdził tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił. – Najważniejszy mecz, jaki kiedykolwiek dotąd rozegracie i być może nawet największy w nadchodzących latach. To wielki Finał. FINAŁ QUIDDITCHA.

Gracze stali ramię w ramię, podczas gdy Albus zaczął przed nimi zwyczajowo maszerować, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa na wyrażenie swoich myśli. Chciał, żeby przemówienie zabrzmiało sensownie.

– Wielu z was jest teraz młodych – kontynuował. – Przed wami praktycznie cała sportowa kariera, ale mi zostały tylko dwa lata nauki. Hej, już raz nawet zdobyłem Puchar Quidditcha! Co to dokładnie znaczy? Czy to, że pozwolimy wyślizgnąć się temu trofeum? Czy utraciło ono swoją fascynującą aurę; swój urok?

Wszyscy pokręcili przecząco głowami a Scorpius się uśmiechnął.

– Nie pozwólcie, by okazja wyślizgnęła się wam przez palce. NIGDY. W każdy mecz wkładaliśmy serca, ale w tym musimy poświęcić się jeszcze bardziej. Nad tym właśnie pracowaliśmy i do tego uparcie dążyliśmy! Po do zaszliśmy aż tak daleko! Możemy być zadowoleni z tego, że udało nam się dostać do Finału lub możemy celować jeszcze wyżej: wprost w zwycięstwo! To zasadnicza różnica pomiędzy tymi, którzy odnoszą sukces a tymi, którzy przodują!

W szatni rozległy się wiwaty, a Albus odwrócił się energicznie i wyprowadził drużyną na boisko, przedtem ocierając pot z czoła.

– Uda się nam! – zawołał, na co pozostali zamruczeli w zgodzie, a Scorpius w motywującym geście złapał go ręką za ramię i ścisnął mocniej.

Podeszli do samego środka pola, odprowadzeni takim zgiełkiem, że prawie niemożliwe było rozróżnienie przyjaznych dźwięków widowni od tych znieważających. Albus słyszał ciche wiwaty i bardziej powszechne buczenie, ale finalnie z podekscytowania wszystko splątało się w jeden ryk. Mimowolnie rzucił okiem na trybuny Gryffindoru i od razu wypatrzył swoją dziewczynę – na twarzy miała promienny uśmiech.

Gdy Gryfoni wkroczyli na boisko, stadion praktycznie wybuchnął. Gryffindor maszerował wśród zachęcających okrzyków i oklasków; poprzez wrzask Albus musiał się wybitnie wysilić, żeby usłyszeć ślizgońskie buczenie. Nie przejął się tym, gdyż całkowicie skoncentrował się na meczu – na każdym najdrobniejszym szczególe.

Slytherin i Gryffindor utknęły, jeżeli chodzi o punktację, a to z kolei oznaczało, że aby wygrać z którąkolwiek drużyn, musieli przewyższyć przeciwników o przynajmniej dziesięć punktów. Przez wzgląd na tak nieciekawą sytuację każdy rzut i każda obrona były niezwykle ważne – a już zwłaszcza najtrudniejsze dla obu Kapitanów. Za każdym razem, gdy będzie się zmieniało prowadzenie, nie będzie innego wyjścia jak z obrony przechodzić na atak i na odwrót; to starcie przez cały czas trwania będzie dwukierunkowe.

Hałas sprawił, że Albus prawie nie mógł usłyszeć ani komentatora, ani pana Wooda, i tylko skupiając się na ruchu warg mężczyzny, był w stanie zrozumieć, że nadszedł czas uścisku dłoni. Bracia chwycili się za nadgarstki z niespotykaną dla nich siłą, a potem w tym samym czasie skinęli sobie głowami. Nie wymienili żadnego uśmiechu – to miało miejsce ostatniej nocy.

Gra rozpoczęła się na dźwięk gwizdka. Albus natychmiast odepchnął się stopami od ziemi, ciesząc się przyjemną bryzą i w duchu przyznając, że James także miał idealne warunki do lotu. Wrzask widowni był ogłuszający, a zatem, wraz ze wznoszeniem się coraz to wyżej, należało zwracać większą uwagę na to, co się działo, a nie koncentrować się na słuchaniu uszczypliwych komentarzy.

Pierwszą sceną, jaką ujrzał, było przejęcie kafla przez Ścigających Gryffindoru – wirowali wokół siebie tak szybko, że ciężko było stwierdzić, kto koordynuje rozgrywkę; do podań nie można było się przyczepić, były tak doskonałe, że Albus nie był w stanie powiedzieć nawet, kto tak naprawdę trzyma piłkę. Całe szczęście, że Scorpius był bardziej zorientowany w sytuacji, bo spektakularny sposób (wisząc do góry nogami) obronił pierwszy rzut przeciwnika.

Chłopiec odwrócił wzrok od Ścigających oraz Obrońcy i przeszukał niebo w poszukiwaniu Jamesa – zamierzał siedzieć mu na ogonie i w razie wypadku natychmiast zablokować. Plan okazał się niezwykle trudny do wprowadzenia w życie, ponieważ brat co rusz skręcał w absolutnie przypadkowych kierunkach, przypominając puszczoną w obieg kulkę. Tego typu taktyka bazowała na zmyleniu przeciwnika, a użycie jej świadczyło tylko o jednym: Jaimie był przygotowany do starcia.

Albus pilnował, żeby być wysoko w powietrzu. Nieustannie się rozglądał, choć nie po to, aby złapać znicza, a żeby mieć go na oku.

Tempo gry zmieniło się w ciągu ułamku sekundy. Wygwizdywanie i buczenie przybrało na sile i chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę, że było dziesięć do zera dla Slytherinu. Wspaniale rzuconemu kaflowi Tiffany Garret udało się przelecieć przez jedną z obręczy przeciwnika, a Albus trochę się obraził – śledzenie teraz Jamesa nie miało najmniejszego sensu, bo i tak nie mógł złapać znicza.

Przyspieszył w dół, ponieważ przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że złota piłeczka może czaić się w okolicach nisko rosnącej trawy. Uniknął tłuczka i jednocześnie usłyszał fragment ryku komentatora.

– Fred Weasley jest dziś w swoim żywiole! Ma za sobą już trzy udane trafienia i celuje wprost w głowę Pottera!

Albus nie dbał o to, ile zarobił dotąd młodszy kuzyn, gdyż ważniejszy był złoty znicz na boisku. Nastolatek powoli latał ponad murawą, omiatając wzrokiem każdy skrawek pola i próbując uchwycić gdzieś jasny błysk piłeczki. Serce zabiło mu gwałtowniej, kiedy wypatrzył swój cel – obok dolnej części prawego słupka obręczy Gryffindoru.

Natychmiast przyspieszył, nawet na sekundę nie odrywając wzroku od znicza…

James w dokładnie ten sam sposób, co ostatnio, zablokował mu drogę. Albus nie mógł ścierpieć tego zagrania. Nie pozwolił, żeby go to zniechęciło i zdecydował się na szybowanie ponad swoim bratem, w pełni gotów się poświęcić dla tego dystansu, aby wyprzedzić rywala…

Niespodziewanie Jaimie wyrósł tuż przed nim. W oczach Gryfona widać było dzikie szaleństwo i determinację.

– Nie wygrasz tego meczu! Obiecałem ci to, Al!

– Jeszcze się przekonamy…

Zdanie to przerwał ogłuszający ryk widowni – Finnigan zrównał wynik: zdobył dziesięć punktów. Nie zmieniało to tylko jednego, James wciąż nie zmienił swojej taktyki.

– Wzajemnie związaliśmy sobie ręce, Jaimie! – ryknął głupio Albus. – Także nie mogę złapać znicza!

Gryfon nie ruszył się zbytnio, nadal zagradzając mu drogę do zwycięstwa. Nie zrezygnował i pozwalał na lot na maksymalnie dwadzieścia stóp dowolnym kierunku. Ku zaskoczeniu Ślizgona, szeroko się uśmiechał.

– Wybacz. Co mówiłeś o związanych dłoniach?

Albus odwrócił się z przerażeniem, gdy dotarło do niego, że wszyscy Ścigający Gryffindoru w ekspresowym tempie wyprzedzili przeciwników i przyjęli taktykę trzech na jednego. Scorpius nie był w stanie skutecznie obronić obręczy. Thomas zdobył dziesięć punktów.

James natychmiast przyspieszył i nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji. Brat nie tylko blokował Albusa, ale również utrzymywał go w określonym przez siebie miejscu, jednocześnie podążając za zniczem, którego dostrzegł jako drugi. Gdy tylko Gryfoni przejęli inicjatywę, Jaimie przystąpił do ataku.

Szukający Slytherinu wystrzelił do przodu – stanowczo odmawiał przegranej w tak zawstydzający sposób. James miał jednak zadziwiająco dużą przewagę.

– W pogoni za zniczem Potter siedzi Potterowi na ogonie!

Gryfon zbliżał się do unoszącej się w powietrzu piłki, a Albus nie był w stanie go wyprzedzić…

Myśląc szybko, wyciągnął rękę i chwycił ogon miotły brata, powstrzymując go tym samym przed dalszą gonitwą. Rozległ się gwizdek a trzy czwarte widowni warknęło z oburzeniem.

– Trał**! – krzyknął pan Wood. Nie trzeba było słuchać dalszego pouczenia, co do zasady, która została złamana, ani do kary, która się należy – Gryffindorowi przysługuje rzut karny. Dla Albusa było to o niebo lepsze niż tak oczywista przegrana.

Finnigan strzelił a Scorpius z powodzeniem zablokował kafla. Kapitan uśmiechnął się kącikami ust – kara nie tylko zapobiegła zwycięstwu przeciwnej drużyny, ale także dzięki zarządzeniu przerwy, James stracił z oczu znicza.

_Trzeba przyznać, że to całkiem sprytna kara_, podsumował chłopiec. _Niezależnie od tego, jak nieszczera wydawała się widowni._

Gdy gra została wznowiona, Slytherin wciąż prowadził dwadzieścia do dziesięciu, a Albus bardziej się przyłożył do śledzenia brata. James wciąż poruszał się w niekonwencjonalny sposób, nadal skręcając w absolutnie przypadkowych momentach – za wszelką cenę chciał zdezorientować rywala i odciągnąć go od miejsca, które aktualnie przeszukiwał wzrokiem. Ślizgon nie odrywał oczu od brata (który najprawdopodobniej nie przejmował się tym, że dzieje się coś tak skandalicznego), a przez to był zmuszony spróbować zrozumieć, co komentator mówi na podstawie dźwięków wydawanych przez tłum na trybunach.

Z zebranych w ciągu następnych minut informacji wywnioskował, że Scorpiusowi udało się kilkukrotnie w niesamowity sposób obronić rzuty. Niestety, ślizgońscy Ścigający radzili sobie o wiele gorzej – udało im się wykonać tylko jeden kiepski rzut, który z łatwością został zablokowany. Na potrzeby ewentualnej wygranej Albus potrzebował, żeby trafili przynajmniej dwa razy, a Scorpius wciąż tak rewelacyjnie wykonywał swoją pracę. Ta nieudana próba zdobycia punktów zapoczątkowała trzyminutową bezowocną grę. Eckley uderzył tłuczkiem Gartha Moone'a, a kafel wszedł w posiadanie Ścigającego Gryffindoru o nazwisku Tabbers, który szybko poddał do Finnigana, który z kolei wykiwał Malfoya przy lewej obręczy.

Trzydzieści do dziesięciu.

– Cholera! – krzyknął głośno Albus, lecz w następnej chwili znów był zmuszony lecieć tuż za bratem, który gwałtownie zanurkował w pogoni za złotym błyskiem. Udało mu się go zablokować, ale James wykorzystał ciężar swojego ciała, żeby go cwanie wyminąć. Nie było innego wyjścia – należało lecieć tak blisko, jak to tylko było możliwe; prawie na siebie wpadli.

– Obaj Szukający nieźle się wkręcili! Prawie się stykają…

Tak minęło dziesięć minut. Albus straszliwie cierpiał, zmuszając ciało do nieludzkiego wysiłku – wiele razy musiał blokować drogę starszemu, lepiej zbudowanemu i umięśnionemu bratu. Coś mu także świtało w głowie, że raz czy dwa został prawie zrzucony z miotły przez nadesłane znikąd tłuczki. Niemniej jednak udało mu się powstrzymać klęskę na tyle długo, aby Garth Moone mógł odkupić swoje małe porażki i z powodzeniem strzelić do obręczy. Ślizgoni byli do tyłu tylko o dziesięć punktów.

W miarę postępu gry stało się dość oczywiste, że nie tylko Albus został fizycznie zdominowany. Można było się spodziewać, że o ile Gryffindor dostrzeże w tym swoją szansę, użyje statutu większej masy ciała, żeby sponiewierać przeciwną drużynę. Czegoś takiego dałoby się uniknąć tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdyby była możliwość uniknięcia jakiegokolwiek kontaktu – było to naprawdę niezwykle trudne, ponieważ trzeba było zdobyć trochę punktów.

Z trudem sobie poradzili. Pięć minut później Tiffany Garret wyrównała – było trzydzieści do trzydziestu.

– Idą łeb w łeb! – Albus zarejestrował głos komentatora. – To zdecydowanie najbardziej spektakularne starcie obu drużyn! – dodał, co było naprawdę sporym zaskoczeniem. Ślizgoni byli przyzwyczajeni do bardziej stronniczych opisów sytuacji.

W tym właśnie momencie Al postanowił użyć sztuczki, której mimowolnie nauczył go brat. Imitując zachowanie Jamesa z początku meczu, potajemnie zastosował tę samą taktykę – kołysał się i w tył i w przód, jednocześnie próbując zmylić rywala błąkającym się wzrokiem.

– No przestań! – warknął Gryfon, po raz pierwszy wyraźnie zirytowany. Albus nie miał zamiaru ustępować i dalej go tym męczył, co koniec końców zaowocowało mocnym wymierzeniem łokcia.

Mecz wstrzymał gwizdek.

– Kara dla Gryffindoru! – ogłosił pan Wood i spotkał się z głośnym buczeniem. – Szturch*** – nadmierne użycie łokci! Rzut karny dla Slytherinu!

Tiffani Garret postanowiła spróbować swych sił. Powoli ruszyła do przodu, a potem lekko skręciła, próbując trochę zmylić przeciwnika. Finalnie skręciła w prawo…

Niestety, nic z tego. Trzy czwarte trybun wybuchnęła wiwatami, podczas gdy wynik wciąż pozostał niezmienny.

W ciągu następnych pięciu minut niewiele się zmieniło, poza tym, że Albus wciąż toczył swój mały zapaśniczy pojedynek ze starszym bratem. Był absurdalnie zmęczony. Kręcenie się wokół zdeterminowanego Gryfona było niesłuchanie ciężką pracą. Była jest warta swojej ceny – zobaczył znicza.

– Trzech graczy Slytherinu ruszyło równocześnie! – ryknął komentator, a Albus, dodając dwa do dwóch, zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie to zwycięski rzut, po którym natychmiast złapie znicza i mecz skończy się w ciągu dziesięciu sekund. Rzucił się za piłeczką, która unosiła się wyżej i wyżej.

James od razu zaczął go śledzić, ale Ślizgon był szybszy. Tak niewiele brakowało…

Barnabus Curder nie trafił, a więc próba Albusa okazała się daremna. Mimo to Obrońca Gryffindoru uważał zgoła inaczej. Złapał kafla, gdy ten spadał i rzucił go Tabbersowi, który z kolei natychmiast przekazał go Finniganowi. Finalnie piłka poleciała do rogu boiska, w którym w pełni przygotowany do akcji czekał Thomas. Przy takiej rozgrywce Ślizgoni nie mieli czasu, żeby się cofnąć.

Thomas zdobył dziesięć punktów. Echo siarczystego przekleństwa Scorpiusa słychać było na całym polu, ale Albus był w stanie myśleć tylko i wyłącznie o wyniku gry. Czterdzieści do trzydziestu. Co gorsza, James wiedział, gdzie jest znicz…

_Muszę być przed nim_, powtarzał wielokrotnie w myślach, wiedząc, że jeżeli teraz się zatrzyma i obejrzy na brata, ten zwyczajnie go wyprzedzi. Zamiast tego więc pędził w kierunku złotego błysku, decydując się zrobić z siebie ruchomą przeszkodę, której Jaimie w żaden sposób nie da rady ominąć.

Albus był bardzo blisko znicza i koniecznie musiał być pomiędzy piłką a rywalem. James leciał tuż za nim i ogarnęło go dziwaczne przeczucie, że nastąpi powtórka z rozrywki i zaraz zostanie zarządzona kara dla Gryffindoru. Nic takiego nie miało jednak miejsca.

– Świetna gra, Al. – Usłyszał za sobą krzyk brata.

– Co? – odkrzyknął, kompletnie zmieszany. Czy Jaimie naprawdę myślał, że Albus był w stanie złapać znicza i zakończyć ten mecz?

Poczuł i zobaczył to w tym samym czasie. Wystarczył jeden dobry podmuch wiatru i miotła brata znalazła się tuż pod jego własną. Przed sobą widział wielki cień – w niesamowitym pokazie atletyzmu brat go przeskoczył…

W fachowy sposób James wylądował z powrotem na swojej miotle. Był o krok przed oszołomionym Ślizgonem.

– Cóż za ruch! – ryknął podekscytowany komentator. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem niczego podobnego!

– Nie… – sapnął przerażony Albus, ale było już za późno – brat go wyprzedził, po czym zręcznym ruchem wyrzucił do przodu rękę, a następnie triumfalnie uniósł w górę zaciśniętą pięść.

– GRYFFINDOR WYGRYWA! CO ZA GENIALNE POSUNIĘCIE! CO ZA GRA!

Tylko tyle dało się usłyszeć. Ryk rozemocjonowanego tłumu był głośniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wygwizdywanie Slytherinu zostało w mig zagłuszone przez radość i powszechne podniecenie spektakularnym zwycięstwem szkolnych faworytów.

Albus wylądował na ziemi i zwiesił nisko głowę. Drużyna stłoczyła się wokół niego i w pocieszającym geście klepała go po ramionach i plecach.

Chłopiec spojrzał na trybuny Gryffindoru – były prawie że opustoszałe; została tylko Mirra. Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

– Nie przejmuj się, Al…

– W następnym roku, stary…

Zielono-srebrne trybuny także opustoszały, ale pozostały trzy Domy dołączyły do zwycięskiej drużyny na boisku; czekali na ceremonię wręczenia Pucharu Quidditcha. Ślizgońska drużyna także spróbowała wypchnąć swojego Kapitana z pola, ale Albus się nie dał.

– Czeka… Poczekajcie… Poczekajcie no chwileczkę! – poprosił wszystkich, a potem puścił swoją miotłę i skierował się prosto w stronę różnokolorowego tłumu: czerwonego, niebieskiego i żółtego.

Jaimie stał w samym środeczku, z jednym ramieniem owiniętym wokół talii swojej dziewczyny, a z drugim wokół szyi Obrońcy Gryffindoru; uśmiechnięta Lily stała naprzeciwko niego. Brat szczerzył się jak nigdy dotąd, a – o ile było to w ogóle fizycznie możliwe – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, kiedy zobaczył, że zbliża się przeogromny Puchar Quidditcha. Zanim jednak go przyjął, w tym całym tłumie zauważył młodszego brata. Nie zastanowiwszy się nawet przez sekundę, puścił mu oko.

Albus z wielkim trudem przełknął dumę. Posłał Jamesowi słaby uśmiech i uniósł wysoko rękę. Wziąwszy wielki zamach, rzucił w powietrze wyimaginowaną pochodnię.

Brat natychmiast złapał udawane trofeum i roześmiał się w głos. Zanim zaakceptował Puchar Quidditcha, raz jeszcze puścił mu oczko.

* * *

* **Zaklęcie Proteusza** (z ang. Protean Charm) – zaklęcie, które powodowało, że po rzuceniu go na kilka obiektów, były one od siebie współzależne. Zmiany zachodzące na jednym przedmiocie powodowały wówczas te same zmiany na pozostałych. W oryginalnej sadze urok ten wykorzystała Hermiona Granger, zaczarowując galeony Gwardii Dumbledore'a

** **Trał **(z ang.: Blagging) – faul w Quidditchu polegający na złapaniu ogona miotły przeciwnika w celu jego spowolnienia bądź zatrzymania w miejscu; dotyczy wszystkich graczy w powietrzu. Trał miał swój debiut w trzecim tomie oryginalnej sagi, podczas meczu Gryffindor–Slytherin, kiedy to Draco Malfoy sfaulował w ten sposób Harry'ego Pottera

*** **Szturch** (z ang.: Cobbing) – faul w Quidditchu polegający na brutalnym zagraniu łokciami w celu zranienia bądź zrzucenia przeciwnika z miotły; dotyczy wszystkich graczy w powietrzu. Szturch miał swój debiut w drugim tomie oryginalnej sagi, podczas meczu Gryffindor–Slytherin, kiedy to Draco Malfoy sfaulował w ten sposób Harry'ego Pottera, żeby przeszkodzić mu w złapaniu złotego znicza

* * *

**(!) Ważne info: **Wielu czytelników Vekina zauważyło błędy dotyczące punktacji – autor przyznaje się do nich i przyjmuje krytykę na klatę. Jak to stwierdził „trochę pochrzanił" i tyle na ten temat. Nie zamierza nic zmieniać – tym razem rzeczywiście zwyciężył James i Gryffindor. W kwestii tłumaczeniowych: na początku jakoś nie dostrzegłam tych błędów i dopiero przy drugim lub trzecim czytaniu sportowego kawałku je wyłapałam. Przyznam, że aż niesamowite, ale naprawdę gdy w grę wchodzą emocje, wczucie się w sytuacje i zaangażowanie w tekst, bardzo łatwo jest nie zauważyć braku kilku punktów : P


	19. Chapter 19

**Rozdział 19**

**Woodlard Way 2791**

* * *

Albus nie był pewien, czy pomeczowe podekscytowanie kiedykolwiek minie. Każdy Gryfon, którego mijał na korytarzu, miał emocje wypisane na twarzy; był zadowolony z siebie, jakby to właśnie on poprowadził drużynę swojego domu do zwycięstwa. Często także zdarzało się, że komentowane były inne cząstkowe punkty – oczywiście, w dużej mierze nie te przegranych. Lepsza niż zazwyczaj kondycja i wydajność ślizgońskiego składu nie była w ogóle wspominana.

Najgorsze nie było jednak to, że druga drużyna wygrała starcie, lecz to, że Albus nie dopiął swego. Zawiódł nie tylko swoją grupę, ale także przyjaciół i cały Slytherin. Ci, którzy go wspierali podczas treningów, z dumą chwalili późniejsze poczynania, ale chłopiec nienawidził pochwał z racji tego, że „prawie wygrał". Co więcej, nie było za bardzo czasu, aby rozwodzić się nad porażką – nadchodził czas SUMów.

– Świetna gra, Potter…

– Nie roztrząsaj tak tego, Al…

Kiedy siedział w bibliotece, ludzie co rusz klepali go pocieszająco po plecach. W końcu Mirra nie wytrzymała i syknęła groźnie:

– Dajcie mu się pouczyć! Zwyczajnie przegrał!

– No dzięki, skarbie – parsknął sardonicznie Albus, na co dziewczyna posłała mu słaby uśmiech.

– Nie próbuję dodatkowo kopać leżącego. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby ci w ten sposób przeszkadzali! Wcześniej mówiłeś, że wstrzymujesz się z nauką z powodu Quidditcha. Sezon sportowy dobiegł końca.

– Taa. Tak, wiem – mruknął. – Na czym się więc dzisiaj skupimy?

– Skoncentrujemy się na magicznych stworzeniach. – Mirra popchnęła po blacie ku niemu skórzany podręcznik. – Spójrz na te szczegóły dotyczące ognistych krabów…

– Och, no daj spokój. Hagrid w życiu by nas nie oblał. Za dobrze zna się z moją rodzi…

– Takie podejście gwarantuje ci, że dostaniesz albo Okropny, albo Nędzny. – Zmarszczyła karcąco brwi. – Wracaj do nauki! Potem pójdziemy na trochę do Pokoju Życzeń…

Albus uśmiechnął się słabo i przysunął podręcznik bliżej. Ze smutkiem przerzucił stronę.

_Skorupa ognistego kraba jest inkrustowana klejnotami, a przez to wykonana z twardej do tego stopnia substancji, że czasem służy do tworzenia niektórych rodzajów kociołków. Pod względem funkcjonalnym skorupa często przyciąga partnerów w okresie godowym – klejnoty świecą na tyle jasno, żeby zwabić…_

– Ugh, myślę, że już skończyłem – oświadczył Albus i ziewnął, po czym uniósł wzrok znad książki.

– Strasznie dużo się nauczyłeś w ciągu tych dziesięciu sekund…

– Zamierzam dołączyć do Scorpiusa, który kuje Zielarstwo. – Uśmiechnął się. – Tak czy inaczej, załatwię te obie sprawy – dodał.

Mirra przewróciła oczami, ale pocałowała go na pożegnanie. Chwilę później chłopiec wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego. Nie miał zamiaru się uczyć i to głównie dlatego, że Scorpius też nie palił się do nauki. Z informacji, których w drodze dedukcji zebrał Albus, wynikało, że po nieudanym meczu przyjaciel powrócił do stanu letargowego, znów nurzając się w smutku po nieprzyjemnym rozstrzygnięciu sprawy z Rose. Co dziwne, z całej ich męskiej paczki to Morrison najwięcej czasu poświęcał studiom – choć było jasne jak słońce, że dzięki naleganiom Melonie.

Udał się bezpośrednio do dormitorium. Po drodze do łóżka minął stertę koców, w której zakopał się Scorpius i w ciszy wczołgał na posłanie. Na koniec schylił się i wyjął z kufra stos pergaminów.

– Co wszystkie próbujecie przekazać…? – wymamrotał do siebie.

Mimo że nikomu o tym nie powiedział, ostatnio znów zainteresował się tajemniczymi listami. Pierwsze dwa przestały mu tak bardzo przeszkadzać – dawno temu uznał je za zbyt chaotyczne – ale niepokoiły go następne otrzymane. Kto wysyłał mu informacje na temat Zasłony? Czy ta korespondencja rzeczywiście była przeznaczona jemu, czy Wendellowi Puckerdowi? Z jakiego powodu dwa ostatnie świstki zostały pokreślone?

Rozłożył pergaminy na łóżku, trzeci dzień z rzędu próbując coś z nich wywnioskować, ale bezskutecznie. Kiedy Scorpius znacząco zakaszlał, od razu schował je z powrotem.

* * *

Do początku SUMów oficjalnie został zaledwie tydzień – nie, żeby Albus musiał liczyć mijające dni; nauczyciele doskonale go w tym wyręczali. Każdy początek zajęć kończył się wykładem na temat egzaminów, a wygłaszane lekcyjne monologi koncentrowały się zazwyczaj na wykazywaniu trudności testów i siły ich ważności. Niemniej jednak i tak przeprowadzenie sprawdzianów powierzono Opiekunom Domów.

– Aby upewnić się, że wyniki tych niezwykle istotnych testów są tak dokładne, jak to tylko możliwe, to członkowie Ministerstwa Magii będą was egzaminować na części praktycznej; z każdym z was po kolei – ogłosił wszem wobec Puckerd podczas poniedziałkowych Eliksirów. – Mi pozostaje jedynie mieć nadzieję, że nie zawstydzicie się przed takimi ogromnymi autorytetami – dodał.

Albus zacisnął dłonie w pięści i nerwowo postukał stopom o podłogę. Nadal ciężko mu było wytrzymać w towarzystwie tak nędznego profesora.

– Profesor Longbottom wspominał także o egzaminie pisemnym! – Donovan Hornsbrook uniósł rękę.

Puckerd skinął głową.

– W rzeczy samej. Z każdego przedmiotu należy zdać dwa rodzaje sprawdzianów: teoretyczny oraz praktyczny. Z rana przystąpicie do egzaminu pisemnego, a po południu do ćwiczeń. Jedynymi wyjątkami od tej zasady będą SUMy z Historii Magii i Astronomii – z pierwszego przedmiotu zdacie tylko teorię, a z drugiego praktykę. Co więcej, egzamin z Astronomii odbędzie się w nocy. – Przerwał, żeby omieść klasę surowym spojrzeniem. – Ważne jest również to, by zapamiętać, że wszelkiego rodzaju oszukiwanie jest zabronione. Zakaz obejmuje każdą metodę, niezależnie od tego, jak pozornie niewinna się wydaje: Samokorygujące Pióra, Podpowiadające Gumki oraz inne tego typu drobiazgi. Według ogólnie przyjętych zasad nieuczciwość wystarczy, aby nie zaliczyć testów i postawić swoją przyszłość pod znakiem zapytania.

Uczniowie skrzywili się, a Albus zauważył, że naprawdę niewielu naprawdę wzięło sobie słowa nauczyciela do serca. Około dwudziestu minut po skończeniu zajęć, starsi współdomownicy proponowali młodszym „stuprocentową gwarancję" zaliczenia SUMów.

– Oko mantykory*, dzieciaku. Za zaledwie trzy galeony na krótki okres czasu wzmocni twoją dedukcję…

– Sproszkowany smoczy pazur*? Rzetelne badania udowadniają, że poprawia aktywności ludzkiego mózgu…

– Felix Felicis! Jedna maciupeńka fiolka, a da ci więcej szczęścia, niż potrzebujesz…

– To żadne Felix Felicis! – oświadczył Albus podejrzanemu siódmorocznemu Krukonowi, który rzucił mu oburzone spojrzenie.

– Niby skąd miałbyś to wiedzieć?

– Bo jest w kolorze cholernego fioletu…

Tak wiele osób było zaniepokojonych nadchodzącymi egzaminami, że pod skrzydłem szpitalnym ustawiały się ogromne kolejki z prośbą o eliksir uspokajający. Tylko Morrison sprawiał wrażenie zdolnego do oparcia się rozpaczaniu nad swoją przyszłością.

– Skoro nie mogłem nauczyć się tego wszystkiego w ciągu zeszłych pięciu lat, nie ma bata, żebym ogarnął taki materiał w kilka dni – powiedział wyjaśniająco przyjaciel. – Trochę studiowałem. Moim zdaniem najlepiej jest się teraz zrelaksować i pozwolić temu, co już wiesz, pokłębić się w głowie…

– Spotykam się z idiotą! – zawyrokowała natychmiast Melonie i potwierdziła to stwierdzenie pacnięciem się notatnikiem w głowę.

Innym powszechnym przedegzaminacyjnym zjawiskiem było otrzymywanie poczty od rodziny: słów zachęty do nauki bądź nacisku. W miarę jak Albus wypatrywał swoich listów, zauważył, że sowy krążą nad uczniami coraz to częściej, a wkrótce i jego przyjaciele zaczęli otrzymywać korespondencje. Rodzice Scorpiusa wysłali synowi naprawdę dezorientujący list – pisali, że absolutnie nie może nie zdać, gdyż nie chcą zawodu, ale jednocześnie życzyli mu wszystkiego najlepszego i zapewnili, że będą go kochali bez względu na wyniki. Ukochani dziadkowie Mirry napisali do wnuczki list w ciepłym tonie – pergamin zawierał w sobie same miłe słowa: nalegali, by się odprężyła i zrozumiała, że SUMy to zwyczajne testy, z których zdawaniem nigdy nie miała problemów. Z racji tego, że Albus miał dużą rodzinę, w ostatecznym rozrachunku otrzymał o wiele więcej listów od innych.

Adresatem pierwszego był wujek Percy – wujek, który od pierwszego roku nauki regularnie wysyłał mu takowe notki. Na przestrzeni lat ogólne przesłanie nie uległo zmianie nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

_Istnieją dwa kierunki, w których możesz się udać, Albusie: moim lub wujka Rona. Różnica pomiędzy nimi polega na wadze otrzymywanego szacunku, niezrównanym poczuciu osobistych osiągnięć i wzroście pewności siebie. Owszem, zdaję sobie sprawę, że mój brat zajmuje dość poważaną pozycję w Ministerstwie i jest bardzo dobrze znany z wielu rzeczy, ale zapewniam cię, że głęboko żałuje tego, że nie podszedł poważniej do swojej nauki w szkole – a już, zwłaszcza gdy myśli, do czego mógłby dojść, wkładając w nią więcej wysiłku!_

List, który Albus otrzymał od wujka Rona, stał w absolutnej sprzeczności z tym, co napisał wujek Percy.

_Nie pozwól, by ten mój brat-idiota, wlazł Ci do głowy, Al! Nie żałuję ani jednej cholernej rzeczy! Dotarłem tam, gdzie teraz jestem, tylko i wyłącznie dzięki własnej wytrwałości, instynktowi i nadzwyczajnej zdolności do nawiązywania przyjaźni z niezwykle znanymi ludźmi! Tak, egzaminy są ważne, ale nie tak ważne, jak życie towarzyskie. Wryj to sobie w pamięć._

_Z miłością, twój (bogaty, odnoszący sukcesy zawodowe i nie ukończywszy szkoły, siedmiosumowy) wujek Ron._

Ciocia Hermiona posunęła się jeszcze o krok dalej, żeby upewnić się, że Albus nie posłucha ani jednego mężczyzny, ani drugiego.

_Zignoruj Albusie, proszę, pijański bełkot wujka Rona i notkę wujka Percy'ego. Wszyscy, choć różnie, próbujemy ci przekazać, że wierzymy w ciebie. Wiemy, że jesteś inteligentnym młodym mężczyzną i po prostu nie chcemy, abyś był nadmiernie zaniepokojony bądź zbyt zaabsorbowany nadchodzącymi egzaminami. Co ważniejsze, pamiętaj także, że zawsze jesteśmy tu dla Ciebie!_

List cioci był o wiele lepszy niż dwa poprzednie i, jak Albus zauważył, wszyscy członkowie jego rodziny podchodzący do sprawdzianów dostali praktycznie takie same. Z biegiem czasu uświadomił sobie jednak, że najbardziej osobistą notkę wysłała mu mama – celowo zdecydowała się na zwięzłość, aby wiadomość była bardziej precyzyjna, a przesłanie jasne.

_Albusie,_

_Razem z ojcem chcieliśmy, żebyś wiedział, że jesteśmy z ciebie niezmiernie dumni oraz że twoje egzaminy są dla nas niczym więcej, jak sposobem, aby dowiedzieć się, jak inteligentny i wyjątkowy jesteś. Pamiętaj, że oboje bardzo cię kochamy._

_Mama i tata._

– Miłe słówka, Al? – Morrison spojrzał mu przez ramię.

– Coś w tym stylu – odpowiedział Albus, szybko składając osobistą notkę. – A z tobą jak tam? Rodzina dała ci jakieś rady?

Przyjaciel się wyszczerzył.

– Stary, nie jestem do końca pewien, czy moja mama w ogóle wie, na którym jestem roku.

* * *

W weekend poprzedzający egzaminy Albus czuł się wręcz osaczony w Pokoju Wspólnym; bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Mirra przestała się z nim spotykać w bibliotece, gdyż jak dodała dwa do dwóch, wyszło jej, że te pięć bądź dziesięć minut drogi poważnie ukróca czas, który mogłaby przeznaczyć na naukę – tak więc w okresie przed testem z Zielarstwa nastolatek był zmuszony dotrzymywać towarzystwa ślizgońskim przyjaciołom. Zanim jednak doszło do pierwszego egzaminu, w niedzielny poranek podczas przerwy śniadaniowej wydarzyło się coś ciekawego.

– To oni – oświadczył surowo Scorpius, głową wskazując wysoki stół nauczycielski.

Trzy osoby – żeby być dokładnym: dwie czarownice i czarodziej – właśnie ściskały dłonie wszystkim profesorom, prócz pani dyrektor. McGonagall odkrząknęła, aby przeczyścić gardło i głośno zapowiedziała przybycie gości.

– Chciałabym przedstawić naszych egzaminatorów. – Głos przeciął Wielką Salę i uczniowie natychmiast zamilkli. – Pani Laherty. – Uprzejmym gestem wskazała dłonią młodszą z czarownic: sprawiającą wrażenie dosyć wyniosłej kobietę o przetłuszczających się blond włosach i płaskim nosie. Urzędniczka ostrożnie przesunęła wzrok po zgromadzonych rocznikach, a następnie machnęła ręką w pozdrowieniu. – Pani Comely. – McGonagall wskazała starszą wiedźmę, która wyglądem przypominała Albusowi profesor Verage. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do uczniów promiennie, po czym wdała w rozmowę z Neville'em. – Pan Horwitz – zakończyła, przedstawiając wszem wobec łysego, grubszego mężczyznę z okularami niemal przyklejonymi do twarzy; wyglądał, jakby wiekiem był zbliżony do dyrektorki.

Sala, niepewna, co robić, zaklaskała, po czym wznowiła posiłek, nieszczególnie przejmując się jego przerwaniem z powodu oficjalnego przedstawienia nowo przybyłych gości. Albus przez dłuższą chwilę lustrował całą trójkę wzrokiem, ale to Morrison pierwszy wyraził swoją opinię.

– Nie wyglądają tak źle. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ta babeczka, Laherty, sprawia wrażenie trochę podejrzanej. I patrzcie, właśnie ucina sobie pogawędkę z Puckerdem…

Potter natychmiast spojrzał na stół na podwyższeniu i potwierdził, że rzeczywiście tak było. Szybko został jednak rozproszony przez rozmowę pana Horwitza z panią dyrektor. Głośny pisk czarodzieja był słyszalny nawet wśród innych rozmów.

– Minerwo! Minerwo! – zawołał. – Jakże miło mi znów cię widzieć! Wyglądasz tak młodo!

– Och, Festerze… – McGonagall westchnęła i przewróciła oczami. Mimo zbycia komplementu się zarumieniła.

– Ależ tak! Mówię całkowicie poważnie! Dlaczego sądzisz inaczej? Nie wyglądasz nawet na dzień starszą od mojego najmłodszego syna, który w przyszłym miesiącu skończy trzydzieści siedem lat, o ile interesują się potencjalni zalotnicy – dodał bezczelnie, na co pani profesor niespotykanie zakryła usta i zachichotała w typowo dziewczęcy sposób. Albus był w szoku.

Puckerd natychmiast zakończył prowadzoną przez siebie rozmowę i podszedł do najgłośniejszego z gości.

– Panie Horwitz! – przywitał się i pochwycił dłoń mężczyzny, żeby gwałtownie nią potrząsnąć. – To prawdziwy zaszczyt móc pana tu spotkać…

– Cóż. Przybylibyśmy tu wcześniej, gdyby na drodze nie stanęła nam ta medialna burza. Ludzie wydają się chcieć naszych porad w związku z tym „Srebrnym Czarodziejem"…

– Mogę pana zapewnić, że Ministerstwo Magii robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby wyeliminować to zagrożenie osobą Srebrnego Czarodzieja… – zaczął twardo Puckerd, ale Horwitz zbył go lekceważącym machnięciem ręki.

– Wiem, chłopcze. Wiem! Także pracuję w Ministerstwie… – odpowiedział, brzmiąc na prawie zirytowanego.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową i oddalił się, wyglądając na niezadowolonego z rozwoju sytuacji. Horwitz nie tracił więcej czasu i natychmiast wrócił do rozmowy z panią dyrektor.

– Wiesz, Minerwo, odkąd żyję, ze wszystkich moich wyróżnień i osiągnięć, najwznioślejsze chwile przeżywałem właśnie tutaj. W Hogwarcie! Och, nigdy nie zapomnę tego pamiętnego dnia! Raz Albus Dumbledore odciągnął mnie na bok i powiedział: „Niesłychanie się poprawiłeś, Festerze. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny!". Po powrocie do Pokoju Wspólnego Hufflepuffu prawie się popłakałem…

Albus zaniechał przysłuchiwania się i wrócił do konsumowania śniadania, które dalej przebiegło już w spokojnej atmosferze. Wraz z innymi resztę dnia spędził na wbijaniu informacji do głowy, gdyż był to ostatni dzień, który mogli przeznaczyć na naukę. Czas na położenie się do łóżka przyszedł zdecydowanie za wcześnie, co nie znaczyło, że wszyscy od razu usnęli. Dopiero po trzeciej nad ranem Albus zarejestrował zgaszone światło różdżki z posłania Scorpiusa – przyjaciel w końcu przestał mamrotać o zębatym bodziszku.

Następne śniadanie okazało się jeszcze bardziej ponure niż poprzednie. Pierwszego dnia SUMów chłopiec mógł tylko obserwować, jak większość współdomowników zamienia talerze na podręczniki i notatniki, by pouczyć się nawet w tych ostatnich przedegzaminowych sekundach. Nawet Albus dał się ponieść tej fali i wygrzebał z kufra stary zeszyt do Zielarstwa.

– Al? Jaką masz zapisaną średnią długość życia Krzyczących Koreańskich Krzewów? – Scorpius pospiesznie przerzucił stronę w notatniku. – Bo mam tu dwie różne liczby…

– Ech – wymamrotał, przekartkowując własne zapiski, ale nigdzie nawet nie dostrzegł nawet nazwy takiej rośliny.

Ze wszystkich piąto– i siódmorocznych tylko Morrison w spokoju delektował się przepysznym śniadaniem. Przed sobą położył tacę z dwoma goframi, które zostały radośnie zjedzone na dwa kęsy.

– Czy mógłbyś się chociaż _trochę_ pouczyć? – błagała go Melonie, podsuwając mu pod nos jeden ze swoich zeszytów.

Vincent przełknął, zanim odpowiedział.

– Jak nie będę się uczyć, jakoś sobie poradzę, Mel. Z drugiej strony, jak sobie nie pojem, zemdleję i umrę, więc na pewno nie zdam! Czy tego właśnie chcesz? Żebym oblał?

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w Morrisona w szoku; szczęka jej opadła. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia, ponieważ pięć minut później piąto– i siódmoroczni zostali poproszeni o opuszczenie Sali. Zostali doń wpuszczeni dopiero wpół do dziewiątej.

Zwyczajowe długie stoły zostały zastąpione setkami małych jednoosobowych biurek. Uczniowie zostali pousadzani zupełnie losowo, ale dzięki temu Albus mógł zobaczyć Jamesa razem z jego rocznikiem po drugiej stronie komnaty – najprawdopodobniej siódmoroczni zdawali najpierw egzamin z innego przedmiotu. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy Neville rozdał wszystkim identyczne kartki pergaminu i – zobaczywszy, że podopieczni są w pełni przygotowani – zabrał głos.

– Możecie zaczynać – stwierdził jakby od niechcenia, na co studenci momentalnie wzięli się do pracy. Salę wypełnił dźwięk skrobania piórem.

Albus zerknął nerwowo na pierwszą stronę.

_**1.**__ Asyryjskie nasiona alarmowe prawie zawsze są w stanie utrzymać kogoś w świadomości. Wymień dwa wyjątki od tej reguły._

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do siebie i zanurzył końcówkę pióra w atramencie, w międzyczasie zastanawiając się, czy pisanie o Mgle Merlina będzie sprzyjało dodatkowym punktom.

* * *

Podsumowując, pisemna część przebiegła dosyć dobrze. Albus odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania, pomimo tego, że spodziewał się tylko połowy z nich. Egzamin praktyczny był nieco trudniejszy. Nadzorował go najpierw ekscentryczny pan Horwitz, kiedy to powierzono mu jednoczesną godzinną opiekę nad czterema egzotycznymi roślinami – w której skład wchodziło także karmienie. Zdecydowanie najbardziej niebezpieczną testową rośliną była jadowita tentakula, lecz Albus spędził masę czasu, doglądając innego okazu – wnykopieńków – które sprawiały wrażenie uschniętych i zaniedbanych.

Po pierwszym egzaminie nie było czasu na odpoczynek, ponieważ następnego dnia na piątorocznych czekała Transmutacja, tak więc należało się uczyć.

– Jak myślicie, że wam poszło na Zielarstwie? – zapytał Scorpius, kiedy usiedli na podłodze w Pokoju Wspólnym.

– Tak przeciętnie – wyznał szczerze Albus. – A tobie?

– Coś pomiędzy Powyżej Oczekiwań a Wybitnym. – Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

– Zaryzykuję przypuszczenie, że także uzyskam Powyżej Oczekiwań. – Morrison także wydawał się pewny swego.

Następnego ranka, gdy przyszło do pisemnej części egzaminu, Albus siedział obok Eckleya. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że pisał zdecydowanie więcej niż jego sąsiad. W rzeczywistości doznał olśnienia, że doskonale rozumie teorie trudnych zaklęć – tyle razy stosował je w praktyce, że nie miał czym się martwić.

Na praktyce egzaminowała go pani Laherty. Przez okrągłą godzinę był z nią zamknięty w ciasnej komnacie, gdzie transmutował losowe obiekty w to, o co go poproszono. Nie miał większego problemu ze zmianą kształtu przedmiotów nieożywionych, ale gdy w grę wchodziły żywe stworzenia, napotykał na przeszkody i walczył z samym sobą. Dla przykładu mysz przemieniona w zegar podskakiwała, gdy wskazówka minutowa się przesuwała.

– No dobrze, Potter. Czas na ogólne podsumowanie. – Pani Laherty uważnie przypatrywała się chłopcu, co rusz notując coś w swoim notesie. – Proszę wyczarować dla mnie pióro.

Albus skinął głową i maksymalnie się skoncentrował. Czarowanie z powietrza było dla niego największą zagwozdką na tegorocznych zajęciach…

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedziała egzaminatorka, brzmiąc na znudzoną. – Teraz proszę odwrócić ten proces…

Ślizgon ponownie się skupił i machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że wyczarowane pióro zniknęło w nicości.

– Bardzo dobrze. Jest już pan wolny – oświadczyła kobieta.

Usatysfakcjonowany, Albus odszedł z myślą, że może nawet zasłużył sobie na Powyżej Oczekiwań. Gdy tylko opuścił salę egzaminacyjną, na bok odciągnęła go miękka, drobna dłoń. Kiedy tylko oprzytomniał, uświadomił sobie, że ręka należała do profesor Bellinger, która najwyraźniej przyglądała się testowi przez okno.

– Wspaniała robota, panie Potter – pochwaliła go szybko. – Do zobaczenia na owutemowych zajęciach…

Albus po raz kolejny nie miał czasu na rozkoszowanie się sukcesem, gdyż nadeszła pora na naukę do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – jednego z najobszerniejszych materiałowo przedmiotów szkolnych. W drodze do Pokoju Wspólnego, na jednym z korytarzy, udało mu się jednak spotkać ze swoją dziewczyną.

– Jak sobie radzi…

– Zawalam wszystko po kolei! – odpowiedziała szybko, błyskawicznie go mijając. Zanim skręciła za róg, zdążyła jeszcze posłać mu buziaka.

Albus wiedział, że były to tylko zwerbalizowane lęki Mirry, ale stres związany z egzaminami odbił się również także i na jego umyśle. Choć był pewien, że na razie wszystko zaliczył, był przekonany, iż wciąż miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na popełnienie jakiegoś poważnego błędu.

Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, jak dotąd, była najdłuższym pisemnym egzaminem. Pierwsze trzy strony arkusza koncentrowały się na mrocznych stworzeniach – Albus uważał, że dobrze poradził sobie z większością tych zagadnień. Następna część dotyczyła czarnomagicznych uroków i klątw; chłopiec miał z nimi tyle doświadczenia, żeby swobodnie je opisać. Ostatni rozdział testu stanowiła magia obronna, nad którą musiał się nieco zastanowić, mimo że czuł, jakby mógł poprawnie opisać efekty co poniektórych zaklęć – tak czy inaczej był świadkiem kilku naprawdę dobrze stoczonych pojedynków.

Egzamin praktyczny był mniej więcej mieszaniną wszystkiego. Albus nie miał żadnych problemów z prostymi urokami ochronnymi, ale nie był w stanie rzucić bardziej zaawansowanych przekleństw. Nadzorowała go znów pani Laherty i niestety nie wydawała się być pod wrażeniem jego przeciętnych umiejętności.

– Jakieś dodatkowe zaklęcia warte dodatkowych punktów? – zapytała, na co się zarumienił. Z ledwością przypomniał sobie, jak dwa lata temu powalił Darvy'ego strugą tajemniczego złotego światła. Z drugiej zapewne strony, anegdotyczne świadectwa nie poprawią obecnej sytuacji. Koniec końców z sali wyszedł bez słowa.

Następnego dnia piątorocznych czekały Zaklęcia. Albus uczył się do nich najwięcej, z racji dużej ilości skomplikowanych czarów godnych zapamiętania. Egzamin pisemny był krótszy od innych, ale i tym razem chłopiec był zadowolony ze swoich odpowiedzi. Znał większość ruchów różdżek i inkantacji. Poobiadowy sprawdzian praktyczny okazał się jednym z najlepszych. Co zaskakujące, Ślizgon był w stanie zrobić wszystko, czego od niego wymagano: od nakazania jabłku tańczenia po stołowej powierzchni, aż do zmiany kolorów na kwiatowym wzorze na ozdobnym wazonie. Następnie bez przeszkód przelewitował kilka przedmiotów, przywołał do siebie innych, a na koniec odrzucił na określoną odległość drewniane krzesło.

– Wspaniale, panie Potter! – zanuciła pani Comely. Kiedy skinął i odwrócił się do wyjścia, dodała: – Och, proszę przekazać ojcu pozdrowienia! W dzisiejszych czasach tak rzadko widuję go w Ministerstwie…

Albus ponownie skinął głową i uśmiechnął się na do widzenia, a kilka minut później dołączył do przyjaciół w Pokoju Wspólnym.

– Całkiem dobrze mi poszło – zakomunikował wszem wobec.

– Jestem absolutnie pewien, że zapomniałem zanotować inkantacji zaklęć lewitujących na części pisemnej – oświadczył Scorpius, wyglądając na zdenerwowanego. W międzyczasie wyciągał na wierzch swój podręcznik do Eliksirów.

– Och, daj sobie z tym spokój, stary! – powiedział Morrison. – To takie proste…

– Cóż, przyzwyczaiłem się do niewerbalnego rzucania zaklęć!

– Zdecydowanie pokręciłam urok rozweselający – wtrąciła ze smutkiem Melonie, na co Bartleby Bing zawołał ją i stwierdził, że popełnił tę samą gafę.

– To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Zaklęcie rozweselające jest po prostu idiotyczne. – Vincent zachichotał i objął dziewczynę ramieniem. – Jaki jest sens magicznego wywoływania własnego szczęścia? To zupełnie mija się z celem, prawda?

Albus słuchał przyjaciół tylko jednym uchem. Jutro czekał go egzamin z Eliksirów i w rzeczywistości nie mógł się go doczekać – był tak bardzo podekscytowany. Żeby zająć ręce, bezmyślnie przekartkowywał podręcznik. Po raz pierwszy w tym tygodniu czuł się pewnie.

I to nie bez powodu.

Poranny egzamin pisemny z ulubionego przedmiotu Albusa przebiegł tak sprawnie, jak chłopiec oczekiwał, nawet jeżeli połowa pytań była zwyczajnie niedorzeczna (jakim cudem, do diabła, piętnastolatek miałby być w stanie dokładnie opisać działanie eliksiru wielosokowego?). Niemniej jednak zanotował listę wszystkich ingrediencji do wymienionych mikstur, a nawet posunął się o krok dalej i zapisał adnotację wyjaśniającą właściwości i działanie każdego składnika.

Egzamin praktyczny okazał się jeszcze łatwiejszy. Wraz z grupą innych uczniów, Albus został umieszczony w komnacie, gdzie przydzielono mu zadanie uwarzenia czterech eliksirów, z których każdy kolejny był trudniejszy do przygotowania od poprzedniego. Dla co poniektórych najgorsza okazała się wywierana przez obecność egzaminatora presja – Winona Soreeno, która zajmowała stanowisko obok, finalnie roztopiła swój kociołek. Al pracował bardzo sprawnie i swobodnie, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę pana Horwitza.

– O rany, panie Potter – sapnął, kiedy Ślizgon kończył swój ostatni eliksir. Pochylił się nisko, aby dokładniej przyjrzeć się esencji spokoju. – Z jakiego powodu dodałeś odrobinę jadu popiełka?

– Pomyślałem, że to pomoże zrównoważyć igły szpiczaka – odpowiedział. – Gdybym tego nie zrobił, eliksir mógłby wyjść zbyt płynny, co z kolei zmniejszyłoby działanie właściwości skóry buchorożca…

– To niesłychane! – zawołał egzaminator. – Nauczył mnie pan dziś czegoś nowego, panie Potter! A to z pewnością o czymś świadczy…

Chwilę później Albus uprzątnął swoje stanowisko pracy, a pan Horwitz, z dłonią na ramieniu, odprowadził go aż do samych drzwi. W małym pomieszczeniu za nimi czekał Puckerd, sprawiając wrażenie zirytowanego.

– Wendell, czyż nie? – zagaił starszy czarodziej, kiedy znaleźli się dostatecznie blisko Mistrza Eliksirów. – Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty z tym chłopcem tutaj. Nigdy nie widziałem bardziej obiecującego ucznia!

Albus uznał, że to najlepsza chwila na przystąpienie do ataku. Z błogim spokojem spojrzał na łysiejącego sojusznika.

– Tak właściwie, panie Horwitz, to profesor Puckerd niedawno powiedział mi, że nie jestem wystarczająco zdolny, żeby nawet zastanawiać się nad karierą w dziedzinie eliksirów. Wydawał się szczerze przekonany, że lepiej poradziłbym sobie za sklepową ladą…

Uśmiech natychmiast znikł z twarzy Horwitza, a Puckerd lekko się zarumienił.

– Naprawdę? – spytał powoli egzaminator, podczas gdy Albus jak gdyby nigdy nic wyminął Mistrza Eliksirów. – Cóż, najwyraźniej będę musiał bliżej się tej sprawie…

Nastolatek po raz ostatni obejrzał się na swojego nauczyciela i uśmiechnął lekko – zakończona sukcesem akcja stanowiła dodatkową pociechę po Wybitnym, który bez żadnych wątpliwości otrzyma z praktyki.

Gdy tylko wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego, pospiesznie streścił, czego dokonał, a ponieważ Morrison wciąż czekał na swoją kolej, pogratulował mu tylko Scorpius.

– Dobra robota – stwierdził na wpół sarkastycznie blondyn. – A teraz przepytaj mnie z Historii Magii – dodał i rzucił Albusowi tak grubą książkę, że ten prawie się przewrócił po jej złapaniu.

– Nie będę się teraz uczył! Ledwo co zdałem jeden egzamin! – Przewrócił oczami. – Historia Magii będzie dopiero w poniedziałek!

– Cóż, w takim razie zobaczymy, jak na tym wyjdziesz – prychnął Malfoy, ale zabrał podręcznik z powrotem i rzucił go na kamienny stół.

Albus zmarszczył brwi. Scorpius był w złym humorze z powodu afery z Rose i przegrania Finału Quidditcha, a niechęć przyjaciela do wspólnej nauki zdecydowanie wszystko pogorszyła. Westchnął ciężko.

– Zgoda. Oddaj mi tę książkę…

Uczyli się, dopóki nie wrócił Morrison, a ponieważ on również był niechętny do powtarzania materiału, zakończyli ten temat. Na naukę przeznaczona została cała sobota, bo Scorpius zdecydowanie odmówił opuszczenia dormitorium. Zamiast spędzić niedzielę w taki sam sposób, Albus dołączył do Mirry w bibliotece.

– I jak ci poszły egzaminy? – zapytał, gdy tylko usiadł.

– Wydaje mi się, że zawaliłam Zaklęcia – odpowiedziała. Nie wyglądała za dobrze. Jej zwyczajowa blada cera przybrała niezdrowy szary odcień, a oczy były lekko przekrwione.

– Och, daj spokój…

– Nie, mówię całkowicie poważnie! Myślę, że do tej pory dobrze sobie radziłam…

– A co się stało z „zawalam wszystko po kolei"? – spytał bezczelnie.

Mirra się zarumieniła.

– Byłam zestresowana! Wciąż jestem! Zamiast wypominać, lepiej pomóż mi z materiałem z Historii Magii! Kim był goblin, który zapoczątkował bunt w 1655 r.?

– Małym, pomarszczonym stworzeniem. – Uśmiechnął się Albus.

Gryfonka wydała z siebie potężne westchnienie, przez co przy okazji zdmuchnęła sobie grzywkę.

– Dlaczego nie traktujesz tego poważnie? Widzę nawet, że James wziął się za naukę.

– Ponieważ jestem zmęczony i uczyłem się cały wczorajszy dzień. To, że dziś tak nie pędzę, nie znaczy, że nie biorę na poważnie tych egzaminów – odpowiedział, trochę oburzony.

– Cóż, widzę, że nic konkretnego nie robisz!

Albus się wyszczerzył.

– Zawsze moglibyśmy wyskoczyć na trochę do Pokoju Życzeń… – zaproponował śpiewnym, kuszącym głosem.

Mirra posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie i z trzaskiem zamknęła podręcznik. Po kilku uspokajających wdechach na jej twarzy pojawił się jednak uśmiech.

– Żeby oderwać się trochę od tych książek – stwierdziła. – Ale chcę tu wrócić za godzinę!

Koniec końców spędzili w Pokoju Życzeń prawie cały dzień, a zanim Albus wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego, zamek był trochę opustoszały: większość uczniów przeniosła się z biblioteki do dormitoriów, aby móc obudzić się z literkami odbitymi na zaspanych twarzach. Sam szczęśliwie wczołgał się do łóżka, ale następnego dnia nie wszystko poszło dobrze.

– Zostało dziesięć minut! – zakomunikowała głośno profesor Bellinger, która nadzorowała ten konkretny egzamin.

Albus uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do leżących przed nim kartek; czuł się bezradny. Na początku testu uważnie przejrzał pytania i udało mu się poprawnie zgadnąć kilka wielokrotnego wyboru. Niestety, nie był w stanie zaliczyć ani jednego otwartego. Co gorsza, pierwsze pytanie wydawało się okrutnie z niego drwić.

_**1.**__ W Rebelii Goblinów z 1655 r. (znanej również jako Druga Rebelia) brało udział kilkoro kluczowych stworzeń._

_a). Kim był przywódca goblinów, który zmarł zaledwie tydzień po zakończeniu buntu?_

_b). Co było główną przyczyną buntu?_

Albus miał niefortunną przyjemność siedzenia obok Scorpiusa, który nie przestał pisać nawet na sekundę, przez co poczuł się o wiele gorzej, niżeli po zwyczajnym nieudanym teście.

– Jak ci poszło? – zapytał natychmiast przyjaciel, kiedy tylko nauczycielka pozbierała ich arkusze.

– Myślę, że naskrobałem wystarczająco na pozytywną ocenę – skłamał.

Wtorkowy egzamin poszedł tylko nieznacznie lepiej. Z racji tego, iż na Astronomię składał się tylko sprawdzian praktyczny i miał on miejsce w nocy, chłopiec zyskał dodatkowy poranek, żeby przejrzeć niechlujnie sporządzone mapy gwiazd z ostatnich czterech lat. Pomogło to tylko trochę, ale ostatecznie okazało się, że to zbyt dużo materiału, aby wykuć wszystko na blachę.

– Co za okropny przedmiot – zrzędził głośno Morrison, kiedy pod czujnym okiem pani Comely opuszczali wieżę astronomiczną. – Skąd niby mamy wiedzieć aż tyle rzeczy na temat kosmosu?

Dla Albusa i Scorpiusa środa była dniem wolnym, zaś Vincent zdawał egzamin praktyczny z Wróżbiarstwa. Zamiast przerywać sesję, chłopcy rzeczywiście przeglądali notatki z dwóch najkrócej uczęszczanych zajęć: Mugoloznawstwa i Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

– Zastanawiałeś się, czy weźmiesz któryś z tych przedmiotów w przyszłym roku? – zapytał Scorpius, ledwo otwierając oczy, by przeczytać notatki o magicznych zwierzętach sporządzone w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat.

Albus przewrócił stronę starego podręcznika, wbił wzrok w rozdział traktujący o historii niemagicznych środków czyszczących i zastanowił się nad tym.

– Z całą pewnością nie Mugoloznawstwo… – powiedział oschle akurat, kiedy Morrison wrócił.

– Cóż, oblałem – oświadczył na wejściu.

– Przestań, stary – zbulwersował się Scorpius. – Nie bądź takim…

– Nic z tych rzeczy. Trelawney tak mi powiedziała, gdy wychodziłem z klasy – wytłumaczył poważnie Vincent. – Obserwowała mój egzamin przez okno.

Następnego dnia czekała na uczniów Opieka Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami i Albus był bardziej niż pewien pozytywnej oceny. Być może było to dziwne, ale kiedy nad tym poważniej pomyślał, doszedł do wniosku, że styl nauczania Hagrida był dla niego niezwykle pouczający – w teoretycznej części egzaminu był w stanie niewiarygodnie dobrze opisać testrale oraz hipogryfy; praktyczna część także nie poszła mu najgorzej. Nie musiał zmagać się z nieśmiałkami i zamiast tego zakończył test cały i zdrowy. Kuguchar kilka razy mocniej go zadrapał, ale przynajmniej Ognisty Krab nie poparzył przy kąpieli. Finalnie opuścił błonia z uśmiechem na twarzy. W drodze wypatrzył w chatce Hagrida, który machał do niego radośnie.

Gdy pozostał tylko jeden dzień SUMów i Albus już czuł w kościach tę zbliżającą się wolność. Po napisaniu egzaminu z Mugoloznawstwa nie będzie musiał się martwić o tak ekstremalne testy przez całe dwa lata – wszyscy piątoroczni tak czuli, ponieważ powszechna zamkowa atmosfera przesiąknięta była podekscytowaniem. Uczniowie częściej uśmiechali się do siebie na korytarzach oraz w końcu powróciło szczebiotanie na śniadaniu.

– Jeszcze tylko jeden – westchnął Scorpius, wyczerpany.

Morrison uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Troska o Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami była jego ostatnim egzaminem.

– Miłej zabawy! – powiedział i oparł głowę o ramię swojej dziewczyny, która studiowała podręcznik do Numerologii rozłożony na kolanach. Albus przypomniał sobie, że Mirra również będzie dziś zdawać ten przedmiot, podczas gdy na niego czekał sprawdzian z Mugoloznawstwa.

Melonie rzuciła Morrisonowi pogardliwe spojrzenie.

– W takim razie miło spędź swoje wolne – warknęła groźnie, za co otrzymała promienny uśmiech.

– Och, to takie słodkie, Mel…

Zbyt skupiony na notatkach, Albus zignorował współdomowników. Dopiero głos Dante Hauga sprowadził go do rzeczywistości.

– Kurczę. Ktoś nieźle się spóźnił z małą radą, czyż nie?

Uniósł wzrok i wbił go w sufit, gdzie – niewątpliwie – płomykówka zataczała kręgi. Przez ciało chłopca przeszedł zimny dreszcz, czego zupełnie nie potrafił logicznie wytłumaczyć – w końcu nie spodziewał się żadnych nowości.

– Ech. Nawet w dzień ostatniego egzaminu, Al? – zapytał leniwie Morrison. – Może ktoś postanowił dać ci prezent z okazji zakończenia roku i tym razem postanowił nie skreślić wszystkiego?

Koperta spadła na sam środek stołu, a sowa natychmiast odleciała. Potter nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi.

– Po prostu zostawcie tu ten świstek. Wrzucę go później w ogień – oświadczył przyjaciołom.

– Mądry gość – powiedział z roztargnieniem Scorpius.

Ku zaskoczeniu Albusa to Melonie sięgnęła ku listowi.

– Co to w ogóle jest? – warknęła, rozdrażniona. – Żaden z was nie pisnął na ten temat słówka.

– Długo by mówić – stwierdził ironicznie, choć naprawdę nie był już tym zainteresowany. Nie chciał, aby obraz kilku nagryzmolonych cyfr lub liter nękał go podczas egzaminu.

Niezadowolona ze zwięzłej odpowiedzi dziewczyna w momencie rozerwała kopertę.

– Czytanie cudzej korespondencji jest bardzo niegrzeczne, Mel! – zawołał Morrison, wyglądając na prawie urażonego, choć Albusowi zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało.

– Co takiego?! – wykrzyknęła. – Tamte listy były zaadresowane do Puckerda, a i tak otwieraliście je praktycznie od razu…

Melonie rozłożyła pergamin, a Potter wrócił do studiowania podręcznika do Mugoloznawstwa. Czekał na zmieszane stwierdzenie o nieczytelności treści.

– Co to „Woodlard Way"? – zapytała wszem wobec, a Albus uniósł wzrok znad książki. Morrison i Scorpius także poderwali głowy do góry.

– Czekaj. Że co?

Melonie przekazała pergamin Vincentowi, a on obejrzawszy go, dalej. Zaintrygowany Albus z ciekawością wbił spojrzenie w treść poczty – nic nie było skreślone.

_**Woodlard Way 2791**_

– „Woodlard Way"? – szepnął, zdezorientowany. Nieprzyjemny supeł zacisnął mu się w brzuchu.

_Adres…?_

Scorpius wyciągnął przyjacielowi z dłoni list i przelotnie na niego zerknął.

– Hmm – mruknął niezobowiązująco. – Och, miałem więc rację… No dobrze, wracając do kwestii Mugoloznastwa…

Albus ponownie przyciągnął do siebie notkę, chociaż nie wrócił już do nauki. Kiedy śniadanie zaczęło dobiegać końca, a najedzeni uczniowie zaczęli opuszczać Wielką Salę, aby poświęcić ostatnie minuty do przygotowania się do egzaminów, Ślizgon wciąż siedział na swoim miejscu, głęboko pogrążony w myślach.

_Adres. Ktokolwiek jest nadawcą tego listu, wie o Zasłonie. Była w rękach Fairharta i nigdy nie została odnaleziona. Srebrny Czarodziej nie zaprzestał swojej działalności…_

– Wyglądasz na zdeterminowanego, stary – powiedział nagle Morrison, dzięki czemu Albus oderwał wzrok od ściany naprzeciwko. – Musisz naprawdę chcieć z tym dzisiaj skończyć…

– Hm? Och. A, tak…

Przez dziesięć minut nikt się więcej nie odezwał, a potem całą grupką wyszli na korytarz. Ostatecznie to Scorpius pierwszy wyraził swoją opinię.

– Co ci chodzi po głowie, Al?

– Hm? Nic.

– Oczywiście. To wybitnie prawdopodobne…

– Czekajcie. Co się dzieje? – Melonie była zaniepokojona.

– Tak patrząc tej znajomej mieszaninie ciekawości i lekkomyślności na twarzy Albusa, to ten znów próbuje dać się zabić – nieoczekiwanie odpowiedział Morrison.

– _Zabić…?_

– Rozmyślałem właśnie nad różnymi mugolskimi rzeczami! – zaprotestował chłopiec. – Nad samolotami, śmigłowcami i innymi takimi…

Scorpius uśmiechnął się złośliwie i do Albusa dotarło, że ta fasada nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia.

– Och, daj spokój! Nawet w ogóle nie jesteś tym zaintrygowany! – Słownie zaatakował przyjaciela. Rozpierała go złość.

– Jestem zaintrygowany tym, że planujesz zdać ten test, mając w głowie zupełnie przypadkowy adres…

– Aha! Więc przyznajesz, że był to adres! – wykrzyknął niemal maniakalnie.

Malfoy wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Oczywiście, że tak! Jakby na to nie patrzeć, to ja pierwszy na to wpadłem! Niemniej jednak nadal nie sądzę, że jest to informacja warta dogłębniejszego zbadania…

Albus założył ręce na piersi i wymownie milczał, a kiedy wrócili do sali egzaminacyjnej, był bardzo zadowolony, że losowo przydzielono mu miejsce z daleka od przyjaciół. Cierpliwie czekał podczas rozdawania arkuszy testowych, a następnie gdy tylko pozwolono pisać, natychmiast przeszedł do pierwszego pytania.

_**1.**__ Mugole słyną z dużej ilości rozgrywki, z której dużą odnogę stanowi sport. Niemagiczny sport polegający na manewrowaniu pomiędzy innymi graczami na lodzie przy jednoczesnej próbie uderzenia kijem gumowego dysku, nazywa się:_

_a). Adres może być lokalizacją Zasłony_

_b). Fairhart jako ostatni był w posiadaniu Zasłony_

_c). Tajemniczym nadawcą listów może być Srebrny Czarodziej_

_d). Wszystkie powyższe odpowiedzi są poprawne_

Albus parokrotnie zamrugał, po czym ponownie przeczytał to pytanie. Prawdziwe odpowiedzi zobaczył dopiero po kilku razach. Zakreślił kółeczko z opcją „hokej" i przeszedł dalej. Na papier spadła kropla potu.

Przez około pierwszą godzinę egzaminu Albus był zmuszony czytać wszystko raz za razem od nowa. Scorpius miał absolutną rację: adres był wszystkim, o czym mógł myśleć. Wiedział, że powrót do starej teorii wydawał się skandaliczny, ale Fairhart był pierwszą osobą, która wysłała mu anonimowy list. Idąc tym tropem: jeżeli Zasłona nie została odnaleziona – podobnie jak ciało byłego Opiekuna Slytherinu – to czy prawdopodobieństwo tego, że te dwa elementy znajdowały się w jednym miejscu, nie wzrastało? Plus, _ktoś_ musiał wysyłał te listy, prawda?

Dopiero gdy egzaminator ogłosił, że do końca testu zostało tylko dwadzieścia minut, Albus się spiął i skoncentrował się na właściwych treściach. Spojrzał na pytania wielokrotnego wyboru i w myślach przekalkulował sprawę: spośród wszystkich postarał się wyłowić te, które nie wymagały dłuższych odpowiedzi, a były dobrze punktowane, a następnie raz jeszcze je przejrzał, aby zapewnić sobie przynajmniej pozytywną ocenę. Egzamin zakończył się w momencie, kiedy upewnił się, że najprawdopodobniej udało mu się uzyskać średni wynik.

– W porządku! – stwierdził profesor Flitwick, gdy zaklęciem przywołującym pozbierał wszystkie arkusze. – Jesteście już wolni i możecie iść się przespać! Dobrze sobie poradziliście!

Rozbrzmiały oklaski, do których Albus dołączył wyłącznie dlatego, aby oczyścić głowę. Kiedy uczniowie opuścili salę, Scorpius zmaterializował się tuż obok niego.

– Jak myślisz, jak ci poszło ostatnie pytanie? Wiedziałem o monetach, papierze, przyprawach i tym podobnych, ale nie byłem pewien, jaka jest tak naprawdę prawdziwa geneza mugolskich pieniędzy…

– Hm? Och, tak. Też…

– Cholera! Zawaliłeś to!

– Nieprawda! – syknął, oburzony.

W drodze do Pokoju Wspólnego, pośród ogólnego szkolnego zgiełku, Albus zauważył dwie wysoce niepożądane osoby: Lance i Rose, którzy również ukończyli egzaminy, szli niedaleko nich w kierunku schodów, prowadzących do Wieży Gryffindoru. Idący obok Scorpius natychmiast się spiął.

Nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy jego stosunku z kuzynką wróciły na dawne tory, Albus zaryzykował – wykonanie pierwszego kroku naprzód nie powinno szczególnie zaszkodzić.

– Cześć, Rose! – przywitał się. – Jak… jak poszedł ci egzamin?

Para się zatrzymała, a dziewczyna wyglądała na szczerze zaskoczoną takim rozwojem sytuacji.

– Hm, dobrze. Tak sądzę. – Spojrzała na Lance'a, zakłopotana. Może odzwyczaiła się od pokojowych rozmów.

W momencie, gdy chłopiec się odezwał, zrozumiał, że popełnił poważny błąd. Idąc za przykładem przyjaciela, Scorpius także spróbował nawiązać kontakt.

– Miałaś Numerologię, prawda? – zapytał bez tchu. – My właśnie wyszliśmy z Mugoloznawstwa. Czy na Numerologii było ciężko? – wyrzucił z siebie.

W przeciwieństwie do pytania Albusa Rose nie otworzyła nawet ust, żeby odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego rzuciła blondynowi jedynie chłodne spojrzenie. Lance pochylił się ku niej i coś wyszeptał do ucha, na co dziewczyna zachichotała i najzwyczajniej w świecie minęła Ślizgonów bez pożegnania.

Blade policzki Scorpiusa pokryły się delikatnym różem, a wnętrzności Albusa związały się w supeł. Na chwilę zapomniał o podekscytowaniu własnymi teoriami i spiskami, aby współczuć przyjacielowi.

– Scor…

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – przerwał mu Malfoy i wznowił krok; po chwili przyspieszył. Brunet podążył za nim bez słowa.

W Pokoju Wspólnym panował prawdziwy rozgardiasz – siódmoroczni rozkręcili już porządną imprezę. Morrison leżał wyciągnięty na podłodze, wyglądając na wybitnie zrelaksowanego, mimo że dopiero wczoraj napisał ostatni egzamin. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby czekał na powrót Melonie. Albus podążył za Scorpiusem prosto do dormitorium, gdzie w milczeniu obserwował, jak blondyn zdecydowanie odmówił rozmowy i wczołgał się pod kołdrę, po czym zasunął wokół siebie zasłony. Chłopiec usiadł na swoim posłaniu, również niezadowolony.

Biedny Scorpius. Powinien być podekscytowaniu zakończeniem SUMów, ale improwizowane spotkanie z Rose całkowicie zniszczyło pozory optymizmu, które tak rozpaczliwie chciał podtrzymywać. Mimo że współczuł przyjacielowi, najnowszy list ciążył mu w kieszeni. Nadal potrzebował z kimś o nim porozmawiać – _i to natychmiast_. Na pocieszenie Scorpiusa przyjdzie czas potem – w tym momencie Ślizgon i tak nie był w nastroju na sentymenty.

Zanurkował do swojego kufra i nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy mamrotał pod nosem magiczne hasło do ulubionej mapy. Mirra szła korytarzem na piątym piętrze razem z grupką współdomowników i poruszała się powoli. Znacząco utrudniony ruch był zwyczajnie okropny, ponieważ wszyscy kierowali się do Wieży Gryffindoru – warunki wprost idealne do złapania kogoś.

– Wrócę później, stary – zakomunikował głośno, a Scorpius chrząknął w poduszkę na znak, że przyjął do wiadomości tę nowinę.

Albus przedarł się przez tłum w Pokoju Wspólnym i przeszedł cały szkolny labirynt. Gdy skręcił za róg, przeszył go lodowaty dreszcz, w którym rozpoznał Krwawego Barona. Przeskakiwał po trzy stopnie na raz i finalnie zobaczył swoją dziewczynę, kiedy ta przeszukiwała wzrokiem korytarz na szóstym piętrze.

– Mirra! – zawołał.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Przepchnęła się przez stłoczony wokół tłum i przytuliła go mocno, kiedy podeszła bliżej.

– To koniec! – zaszczebiotała radośnie. – To naprawdę koniec! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jak ci poszło Mugolo…

– Nawet, nawet – przerwał jej wpół zdania. – Tak czy inaczej…

– Tak średnio? Ale przecież uczyłeś się tyle czasu…

– Niby tak, ale to nie do końca prawda – odpowiedział szybko. – Tak czy inaczej, _wysłuchaj_ mnie…

Aby uniknąć ewentualnego podsłuchiwania, Albus poczekał, aż korytarz opustoszeje i wycichnie, a następnie streścił wydarzenia z dnia otrzymania listu oraz wyjaśnił wnioski, do których potem doszedł. Gdy skończył, zauważył, że Mirra miała sceptyczną minę.

– Och, Al…

– No co? – Zmarszczył brwi.

– Nadal bzikujesz na tym punkcie?

– W ogóle nie bzikuję – burknął szorstko. – No popatrz. Kiedy się nad tym zastanowisz, wszystko naprawdę ma sens! Sowa przynosi mi listy od jakiegoś miesiąca, a z artykułów prasowych wiemy, że Srebrny Czarodziej był w tym czasie aktywny…

– W takim bądź razie, czy uważasz, że to Srebrny Czarodziej jest tajemniczym nadawcą?

– No tak, oraz…

– A czy nie powiedziałeś przypadkiem, że ta poczta była przeznaczona dla Puckerda? – spytała ostrzegawczym tonem.

– Cóż, niby tak, ale bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że w rzeczywistości była przeznaczona dla mnie…

– Czy wydaje ci się, że wiesz, kto jest Srebrnym Czarodziejem?

Albus napiął mięśnie.

– Mam pewne przypuszczenia – odpowiedział pospiesznie.

Mirra jęknęła cierpiętniczo i tupnęła nogą.

– Dlaczego zwyczajnie nie możesz być normalny i czerpać radość z ukończenia swoich egzaminów?

– Nie prosiłem o cały ten bajzel! – wywarczał przez zaciśnięte zęby; nie minął się z prawdą.

Gryfonka westchnęła i nie odpowiedziała. Albus przez moment się wahał i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zadał pytanie, które chodziło mu po głowie.

– Chciałabyś udać się tam ze mną?

Mirze opadała szczęka.

– Obyś miał na myśli Pokój Życzeń…

– Nie! – Ślizgon zagryzł z irytacji zęby, po czym wyjął z kieszeni list i podał go rozmówczyni. – _Tutaj!_ Na Woodlard Way! W miejsce, gdzie ukryto Zasłonę! W miejsce, gdzie – jestem tego w stu procentach pewien – będzie Srebrny Czarodziej…

– Jesteś szalony, Albusie! – wypaliła. – Opowiedz o tym chociaż jakiemuś _dorosłemu_! Wytłumacz wszystko ojcu!

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się słabo. Myśl ta zaświtała mu w głowie podczas Mugoloznawstwa, ale natomiast po niej pomyślał o potencjalnych następstwach. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, poczta była ewidentnie adresowana do Wendella Puckerda, Opiekuna Slytherinu. W jaki sposób mógł wyjaśnić otworzenie cudzej korespondencji…?

– Powiedziałem dorosłemu – stwierdził nagle. – Scorpius jest lata świetlne od swojego wieku…

– Och, nie bądź śmieszny, Albusie! – Mirra zamachała rękami i rozejrzała się dziko, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś ich nie podsłuchuje. – Obiecałeś, Al – wyszeptała cicho.

– Obiecałem? – zapytał głupio.

– Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz biegał nigdzie na złamanie karku, że nie będziesz robił głupstw oraz że nie będziesz pchał się wprost w łapy niebezpieczeństwa…

– Czy aby na pewno tak to brzmiało…?

– Mniej więcej – stwierdziła. – Co gorsza, Al: nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiasz. Nie wiesz, gdzie jest to miejsce. Jak w ogóle byś się do niego dostał?

– Hm, sprawię, by Morrison i Scorpius ze mną poszli, a oni na pewno będą mieli jakieś dobre pomysły. W sensie, sam też już mam parę…

– Na przykład? – Mirra uniosła wyzywająco brew.

– Eee… – Umysł Albusa zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach. – Testrale! – powiedział szybko. – Polecimy na testralach! Hagrid uważa, że mają doskonałe wyczucie kierunku…

– Bezpieczeństwo jest najważniejsze – parsknęła sarkastycznie dziewczyna. – Nastolatkowie przemierzający przestworza na stworzeniach, których większość nawet nie widzi… Naprawdę, Al?

– No dobrze, to był głupi pomysł. – Uniósł obronie ręce. – Ale są też inne dro… Fiuu! – poprawił się natychmiast.

– Słucham?

– Fiuu! Dotrzemy na miejsce przez Fiuu!

– Albusie. – Mirra potarła skronie. – Przez żaden szkolny kominek nie da się podróżować całym ciałem…

– Oprócz tego w gabinecie McGonagall! – zakomunikował podekscytowany. – Kilka miesięcy temu Fischer wpadła do nas właśnie przez niego. No wiesz, wtedy gdy przeprowadzała to małe śledztwo! Znam też hasło, żeby dostać się do biura! Wątpię, aby często je zmieniała! No i McGonagall ma też u siebie Insta-Fiuu, które chroni przed wszystkimi urokami… – Wyrzucił to z siebie na jednym oddechu, zarówno zadowolony, jak i zdumiony tym, jak sprawy się świetnie dograły. Koniec końców okazało się, że obecność Fischer w Hogwarcie wyszła po trochu dobrze…

W międzyczasie Mirra zaczęła przygryzać paznokcie, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad inną bronią ze swojego arsenału.

– Nie rozważyłeś wszystkich możliwości! – zawyrokowała. – Czy przeszło ci chociaż przez myśl, że to może być pułapka? – syknęła. – _Znowu!_

– Tak! – skłamał Albus, uparcie obalając tę teorię. – To nie może być zasadzka! Gdyby rzeczywiście była, to czemu dwukrotnie skreślono ten adres? Napastnik z całą pewnością chciałby, bym przybył na miejsce najszybciej, jak potrafię!

Mirra skrzywiła się paskudnie, słysząc ten argument. Szaleńczo szukała wymówki, a kiedy w końcu ją podała, ta sprawiła Albusowi wiele kłopotu.

– Nie możesz tam iść! Nie chcę, żebyś tam szedł!

– Och, no daj spokój…

– Mówię całkowicie poważnie. – Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. Po raz pierwszy podczas tej rozmowy chłopiec poczuł bolesne ukłucie winy. – Możesz nie dbać o to, czy zostaniesz ranny, ale ja tak! Nie jesteś tylko moim chłopakiem, Al. Jesteś także moim najlepszym przyjacielem!

Albus stał zmrożony w miejscu, niepewny, co zrobić. Czy powinien się wycofać?

– Nic… nic mi nie będzie… – Zbliżył się do Mirry i przytulił ją. – Obiecuję…

Gryfonka odsunęła się gwałtownie.

– Jeżeli pójdziesz, powiem Puckerdowi – zapiszczała, przez co Ślizgon także się cofnął.

– _Co takiego?_

– Cóż, no dobrze. Może nie Puckerdowi, ale na pewno komuś innemu. Profesorowi Longbottomowi! A może nawet pani dyrektor McGonagall!

Pomiędzy parą zapadła długa cisza, w której czasie Albus studiował wściekłą minę Mirry. Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu wiedział, że jej czerwone policzki nie są oznaką zawstydzenia czy zażenowania szantażem emocjonalnym.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

– W porządku – stwierdził chłodno. – Raczej nie pójdę – dodał po chwili.

Gryfonka odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Obiecujesz? – spytała, na co skinął głową.

– Obiecuję – powtórzył, choć ton jego głosu się nie zmienił.

Zmiana w zachowaniu dziewczyny była widoczna gołym okiem – napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się w ciągu ułamku sekundy, a rysy twarzy złagodniały. Zanim zdążyła się znów odezwać, Albus ją wyprzedził.

– Powinienem sprawdzić, co ze Scorpiusem – stwierdził pospiesznie. – Wcześniej wpadł na Rose…

– Och. – Mirra westchnęła, rozczarowana. – Czekaj chwilę. Czy naprawdę skończyłeś z tymi listami?

– Tak – odpowiedział prosto. – Spotkamy się później. Pogadamy o tym, jak poszły ci egzaminy.

– W porządku! – Znów odetchnęła z ulgą i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Sprawiała wrażenie podekscytowanej. Podeszła bliżej i ucałowała go, a nim minęło dziesięć minut, wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego.

– Wybieram się w to miejsce – powiedział do Scorpiusa, który wciąż leżał na łóżku z twarzą przyciśniętą do poduszki. – Chcesz się ze mną zabrać?

Malfoy uniósł głowę; twarz miał czerwoną.

– Nie bądź szalony, stary…

– Mówię poważnie. Idziesz czy nie?

– Nie. – W głosie przyjaciela zabrzmiała żelazna nuta. – Bo także nigdzie się nie wybierasz. Nawet ty nie jesteś na tyle głupi. Jak niby byś się tam dostał? Nawet nie wiesz, gdzie to dokładnie jest.

– Wszystko mam już opracowane…

– Nie teraz, Al. – Scorpius znów wyglądał na załamanego. Od razu wtulił się w poduszkę.

Albus przez chwilę patrzył na blondyna w milczeniu. Po niemym przyznaniu się do porażki odwrócił się na pięcie i zszedł na dół, gdzie impreza trwała w najlepsze. Morrison siedział na jednym z wygodnych foteli, a Melonie, pomimo dochodzącego zewsząd hałasu, spadała na jego kolanach.

– Morrison… – zaczął, ale Vincent natychmiast podniósł palec do ust.

– Śpi – wyszeptał i wskazał głową dziewczynę; raz za razem gładził ją po włosach.

– Posłuchaj. Zamierzam…

– Po obiedzie, stary – przerwał mu przyjaciel, głosem jeszcze cichszym. – Wielgachna poegzaminowa uczta powinna ją obudzić…

Albusowi nie zostało nic innego jak wgapianie się w Morrisona. Ostatecznie wrócił do dormitorium. Z ostrożnością zaczął przekopywać swój kufer, a przez ten czas Scorpius nadal leżał prawie nieprzytomny na łóżku.

Był przekonany, że przyjaciele nie chcieli zrywać z nim przyjaźni, ale jednocześnie uważał za dziwny tor, w którym sprawy się rozwinęły. Malfoy był zbyt zdołowany swoimi problemami z dziewczyną, a Morrison zbyt podniecony rozwojem swojego związku, aby którykolwiek z nich naprawdę zastanawiał się teraz nad czymkolwiek innym.

Podczas przekopywania kufra natknął się na pelerynę niewidkę, ale nie zabrał jej – był pewien, że nie będzie potrzebna. Tym razem dokładnie wiedział, w co się pakuje. Być może rzeczywiście nie znał wszystkich najdrobniejszych szczegółów, ale był przekonany, że ta korespondencja była z natury życzliwe i miał wystarczającą ilość dowodów, aby skorelować je z zamaskowanym samozwańczym strażnikiem.

W rogu znalazł to, czego szukał – srebrny pierścień. Jeżeli jego przypuszczenia okażą się prawdą, dziś zwróci sygnet właścicielowi.

Impreza została wstrzymana na czas posiłku, kiedy to uczniowie ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali. Niezadowolony Scorpius poszedł razem z resztą. Albus nie ruszył się z miejsca; czekał w Pokoju Wspólnym z mapą w ręku. Gdy korytarze opustoszały – a w biurze McGonagall nie było żywej duszy – wyczyścił pergamin i wyszedł.

Nie oglądając się na boki, bez żadnego problemu dotarł na siódme piętro; nie zauważył, że Szara Dama spostrzegła jego obecność. Stanąwszy przed kamiennymi gargulcami, poczuł podekscytowanie kłębiące się w dolnej partii brzucha. Gdy podrapał się po brodzie, posągi spojrzały na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– Hm… Wulfric…? – zapytał niepewnie.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, a następnie gargulce odsunęły się na bok.

Albus starał się nie wyglądać zbyt podejrzanie, tak bezczelnie wchodząc na obrotowe schody. Sekundę później stanął przed wspaniale się prezentującymi drzwiami. Podniecenie tak nim zawładnęło, że aż się trząsł – postronny obserwator powiedziałby, że to z powodu strachu, ale nie czuł go. Miał niesamowicie dobre przeczucie do tego, co go spotka, gdy dotrze pod wskazany adres. Wiedział, że jeżeli którekolwiek z jego podejrzeń okażą się słuszne – czy to w sprawie tożsamości Srebrnego Czarodzieja, czy miejsca pobytu Zasłony – w jakiś sposób pomoże to w śledztwie ojca. Pchnął drzwi i ukazał mu się całkowicie pusty gabinet.

Niemal zachichotał z prostoty, której doświadczył. Podszedł do kominka, gdzie zawieszony był garnuszek z, bez najmniejszych wątpliwości, proszkiem Insta-Fiuu. Wziął odrobinę i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy rzucił go w ogień.

Płomienie natychmiast przybrały kolor musztardowy. Albus wyciągnął z kieszeni list, nie chcąc pomylić tajemniczego adresu.

– Woodlard Way 27…

– Nikczemność! – Rozległ się groźny głos, a chłopiec odwrócił się tak szybko, że prawie się przewrócił o własne szaty. Instynktownie wyciągnął różdżkę i rozejrzał się dziko. Nikogo nie dostrzegł. Potem zwrócił uwagę na portret wiszący nad biurkiem dyrektor McGonagall. – Moje imię zostało zhańbione – zadrwił Severus Snape. – Kolejny raz z rzędu rodzina Potterów nie jest w stanie przestrzegać najprostszych zasad i stawia własne widzimisie ponad szkolnymi przepisami…

– Wystarczy, Severusie – odezwał się wiszący obok portret, a Albus zwrócił się w stronę swojego drugiego imiennika – mężczyzny ze srebrną brodą i lekko skrzywionym nosem: Albusa Dumbledore'a.

– Dosyć czego? Prawdy? – kontynuował niezrażony Snape i nawet zasłona czarnych jak smoła włosów nie ukrywała wstrętu widocznego w jego oczach. – To włamanie do gabinetu dyrektora, wyraźnie wbrew zasadom samym w sobie! To próba użycia osobistego kominka w celu opuszczenia terenu szkoły! Jak ci się wydaje, dokąd zmierzasz, Potter? Jestem pewien, że w pojedynkę próbujesz uratować magiczny świat…

– Ostatnim razem, gdy rozmawialiśmy, byłeś o wiele milszy – powiedział chłopiec, nie mogąc się powstrzymać; nagle poczuł się bardzo nieswojo.

– Kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy, byłeś dzieckiem, z którego potencjalnie mógł wyrosnąć porządny czarodziej. W tym momencie jesteś podróbką swojego ojca, mężczyzny, który praktycznie wymyślił tego typu wykroczenie…

– Severusie… – przerwał sąsiadowi cicho Dumbledore. – Czy nie rozważyłeś może opcji, że być może młody Albus Potter ma naprawdę dobry powód, aby potajemnie złamać zasady panujące w Hogwarcie?

– Oczywiście, że nie…

– Nie w naszym interesie leży ocenianie postępowania tego młodego mężczyzny, Severusie.

Ślizgon wciąż stał w miejscu i zwyczajnie się gapił, jak dwa portrety prowadzą uszczypliwą konwersację; wciąż chętny do odejścia, ale paradoksalnie niechętny do zrobienia tego w trakcie trwania rozmowy. Był również zadowolony, że Dumbledore – czarodziej, którego wszyscy najwyraźniej darzyli wielkim szacunkiem – opowiedział się po jego stronie.

Snape nieustannie parskał, ale więcej nie zabrał głosu. Po chwili wymamrotał coś pod nosem, co brzmiało podobnie do słowa „oczy", a potem wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, choć nieznacznie. Co zaskakujące, portret Dumbledore'a odwrócił się do chłopca i przybrał surową minę.

– Twoje wybory zależą wyłącznie do ciebie – powiedział. – Zapamiętaj jednak jedno: konsekwencje twoich wyborów mogą mieć wpływ na wielu.

Albus pokiwał z dezorientacją głową, chociaż ostatnia słyszalna w głosie staruszka nuta odrobinę podniosła go na duchu. Został odprawiony. Nie zwlekając dłużej, odwrócił się do ognia i odchrząknął.

– Woodlard Way 2791! – Wszedł w płomienie i dał się ponieść w przestrzeń.

* * *

* **Mantykora **(z ang.: Manticore) – jedno z najbardziej niebezpiecznych stworzeń w magicznym świecie; potwór o głowie człowieka, ciele lwa, skrzydłach smoka oraz ogonie skorpiona z żądłem. By zwabić bliżej ofiarę, mantykora cicho nuciła – jej skóra odbija większość zaklęć, a użądlenie jest śmiertelne. Podobnie jak akromantula jest w stanie przemawiać ludzkim głosem i jednocześnie nie potrafi pohamować swoich zwierzęcych pragnień. W rzeczywistości oczy mantykory nie posiadają żadnych magicznych właściwości. Stworzenie to jest wspominane przez Hermionę Granger w „Harrym Potterze i Więźniu Azkabanu", kiedy to szukała informacji na potrzeby obrony Hardodzioba

* **Sproszkowany smoczy pazur** – rzekomy cud wynalazek, bardzo popularny w okresie poprzedzającym szkolne egzaminy. Swój debiut miał w piątej części oryginalnej sagi, kiedy to został skonfiskowany przez Prefekt Gryffindoru, Hermionę Granger. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu dziewczyna stwierdziła, że w rzeczywistości to wysuszone odchody bahanek, a nie pył ze smoczego pazura


	20. Chapter 20

**Rozdział 20**

**Nadawca listów**

* * *

Albus wirował dłużej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Kręcił się tak szybko, że aż ciężko mu było utrzymać zamknięte oczy. Pomimo nieprzyjemnego uczucia wślizgującej się do nozdrzy sadzy wiedział, że nie może nic innego zrobić, jak poczekać cierpliwie na koniec podróży. Po prawie pełnej minucie wirowania w końcu uderzył stopami w twardą ziemię.

Natychmiast się przewrócił – wciąż mocno zaciskał powieki, a kolanami dotykał czegoś puchowego, co przywodziło na myśl gruby dywan. Wstał i dłońmi ubrudzonymi popiołem przetarł oczy. Gdy tylko odzyskał zdolność normalnego mrugania, skoncentrował się na otoczeniu i odwrócił w stronę kominka, z którego wypadł.

Sprawiał wrażenie nieskomplikowanego, prostego, poniekąd archaicznego. Z paleniska nie buchał ogień, a na drewno składały się zaledwie kruche, cienkie gałązki. Z jakiego dziwnego, niewytłumaczalnego powodu Albus wiedział, że nie był to czarodziejski kominek, a mugolski. Uświadomił sobie również, że być może bez dodatkowych właściwości Insta-Fiuu mógłby nawet tu nie trafić.

Odwrócił głowę od paleniska, aby przyjrzeć się reszcie otoczenia. Z zaskoczenia uniósł wysoko brwi. Jakiekolwiek niejasne miał wobec kryjówki oczekiwania, nie miały nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością.

Znajdował się w przytulnym salonie, który sprawiał wrażenie nieużywanego od lat. W swoich przypuszczeniach miał rację – stał na dywanie, kudłatym i brązowym; tak zakurzonym, że można było odnieść wrażenie, iż jeden puch leży na drugim. W całym pokoju rozstawione były ozdobione nieoświetlonymi świecami stoliki. Na wszystkich ustawione były ramki ze zdjęciami. O dziwo, każde było przewrócone i tym samym zakryte. W rogu stał ogromny dziadkowy zegar, który wyglądał, jakby zupełnie nie wskazywał aktualnego czasu. Co najbardziej zaskakujące, kilka metrów od starego telewizora znajdowała się wygodna kanapa. Kryjówka _zdecydowanie_ była mugolskim domem.

Albus zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, a przy każdym jego kroku w powietrze unosiła się chmura pyłu; przy najmniejszym ruchu dywan wydawał z siebie dziwacznie zgrzytliwe dźwięki. Salon był zaciemniony, choć w pobliżu telewizora było okno, przez które wlatywało do środka trochę światła. Chłopiec ostrożnie do niego podszedł, a następnie dyskretnie wyjrzał na zewnątrz, żeby lepiej rozeznać się, gdzie dokładnie przybył.

Pierwszym widokiem, który zobaczył, był olbrzymi ogród, który – podobnie jak wszystko tu inne – wyglądał na straszliwie zaniedbany, jakby nie był pielęgnowany od dziesięcioleci. Na środku stał masywny dąb, który poniekąd ograniczał widoczność ulicy poza terenem posiadłości. Albus uzmysłowił sobie, że znajduje się w zwyczajnym oraz nieszczególnie starym mieszkaniu i że niedaleko mu do cywilizacji – być może w pobliżu było jakieś niemagiczne miasteczko bądź mniejsza osada. Kto tu mieszka? Co gorsza, czy właściciel jest _obecnie_ w domu?

Paląca ciekawość została zastąpiona dezorientacją oraz do pewnego stopnia także strachem. Nagłe podekscytowanie uzyskaniem odpowiedzi na nurtujące dotąd pytania wyparowało, pozostawiając w głowie myśl, że postąpił głupio, przychodząc tutaj w pojedynkę. Tchnięty przeczuciem, odwrócił się w stronę zrujnowanego kominka i uświadomił sobie, że ta droga ucieczki odpada. Dlaczego nie zabrał ze sobą szczypty proszku Insta-Fiuu?

Nie dbając już o to, dlaczego w liście zawarty był mugolski adres, Albus podszedł do najbliższego stolika z fotografiami – chciał zebrać jak najwięcej wskazówek odnośnie swojego aktualnego miejsca pobytu. Podniósł losowe zdjęcie i wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy rozpoznał przedstawioną na nim osobę.

To był Fairhart. Nawet ilość kurzu pokrywająca fotografię nie umniejszyła postaci profesora; był natychmiast rozpoznawalny. Wzrost, nieujarzmione czarne włosy – wszystko. Każdy szczegół był taki sam z wyjątkiem nieskazitelnej twarzy mężczyzny. Albus nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, kiedy było zrobione to zdjęcie, lecz Fairhart nie miał straszliwie oszpeconej lewej strony. Chłopiec doszedł do wniosku, że widział tylko jedną taką fotografię: tę, którą profesor miał przy sobie podczas pobytu w Hogwarcie.

Najbardziej osobliwy w twarzy Fairharta był jednak szeroki, od ucha do ucha uśmiech. Wyglądał na zrelaksowanego i przeszczęśliwego – oczy mężczyzny nieziemsko błyszczały, nadając mu młodzieńczy wygląd. Obok niego stała piękna, szczupła i równie czarnowłosa kobieta – z całą pewnością stanowiła źródło tejże radości. Z widoczną swobodą opierała dłoń na jego ramieniu, także promieniując szczęśliwym uśmiechem. Pomimo tego, że fotografia była nieruchoma, Albus z łatwością mógł stwierdzić, że pomiędzy parą nie było żadnej niezręczności. Wtem coś przykuło uwagę nastolatka: dłoń kobiety dziwnie się błyszczała. Kiedy przyjrzał się temu uważniej…

– _Sam_ – wyszeptał pod nosem i instynktownie włożył rękę do kieszeni szaty. Pogrzebał w niej trochę, po czym chcąc potwierdzić swoją hipotezę, wyciągnął srebrny pierścień. Nie było nawet cienia wątpliwości. Nie było ani jednego kontrargumentu. To zdjęcie obaliło postawioną jakiś czas temu tezę, jakoby Sam był potężnym czarodziejem i zarazem dawnym mentorem Fairharta. Sam nie był nawet mężczyzną… Sam najprawdopodobniej była mugolką…

Albus odłożył fotografię na miejsce, nagle czując się niczym podglądacz. Nie musiał nawet oglądać pozostałych zdjęć, żeby wiedzieć, do kogo należał ten dom. Posiadłość była własnością Fairharta i tej kobiety, Sam – pary, będącej w związku. Teraz gdy się nad tym zastanowił, to czy przypadkiem nie ta sama pani była na zdjęciu, które widział dwa lata temu? Nie zauważył wtedy żadnego pierścionka, ale to może też dlatego, że wcale się za nim nie rozglądał. Ale przecież Sam była w ciąży…

Albus rozejrzał się nerwowo po salonie. Czuł się teraz wyjątkowo niezręcznie. Jakąkolwiek tajemnicę przybył tu rozwiązać, nie chciał poznawać tego typu informacji z życia osobistego Fairharta. Co, jeśli para żyła tu szczęśliwie? Dlaczego wysłano mu list z tym konkretnym adresem? Chłopiec spodziewał się odnaleźć w kryjówce odpowiedzi na pytania dotyczące aktualniejszych wydarzeń politycznych; spodziewał się odnaleźć w tym domu Zasłonę Skazańca.

Postanowiwszy, że nadal może poszukać jakichś poszlak, Albus wyściubił głowę zza drzwi. Wzrokiem omiótł następny pokój. Jadalnia także była zaniedbana, a okrągły obiadowy stół cały zakurzony i brudny. Kuchnia wcale nie była w lepszym stanie – jasnozielona farba miejscami odpryskiwała, tworząc białe brzydkie plamy wapna na ścianach.

Dopiero gdy wrócił z powrotem do salonu, zadał sobie kolejne dezorientujące pytanie. Dlaczego wszystkie fotografie były przewrócone? Z jakiego powodu i kto nie chciał na nie patrzeć?

Szaleńczo rozejrzał się wokół, szukając kolejnego pomieszczenia. Nie pomylił się. Kilka kroków od kominka znajdowały się schody, również pokryte tą samą wykładziną, co reszta mieszkania. Albus zrozumiał, że te stopnie prowadzą na piętro, gdzie może – a raczej musi – znajdować się sypialnia oraz łazienka. Innymi słowy: czeka go kolejna, kompletnie różna od reszty część domu do zbadania. Chociaż w powietrzu wisiała dość złowroga atmosfera, chłopiec nie był wybitnie zmartwiony. Uświadomił sobie, że gdyby miał zostać zaatakowany, to do tej pory najpewniej by się to stało; wróg nie czekałby na nie wiadomo co. Zacisnął w determinacji wargi: przede wszystkim chciał się dowiedzieć, _dlaczego_ nadawca listów udostępnił mu ten konkretny adres.

Powoli wszedł po schodach, ale nawet po miękkiej wykładzinie, każdy krok brzmiał nadzwyczaj głośno. Na szczycie spotkał się z wąskim korytarzem i charakterystycznym trzaskiem, przez co doszedł do wniosku, że dom zaraz się zawali. Wszystkie drzwi były pozamykane, więc Albus postanowił, że po kolei przeszuka każdy napotkany pokój. Najpierw udał się ku drzwiom po prawej stronie. Pchnął je cicho i został dziwnie przywitany melodią.

Muzyka nie była typowa – powolne, beztroskie dźwięczenie, przy którym łatwo można zasnąć. Albus zrozumiał w mig – sypialnia była przeznaczona dla dziecka. Wszystko, od ścian po puchowy dywan, było w kolorze jasnego błękitu i co najważniejsze sprawiało wrażenie, jakby właśnie w ten pokój w domu włożono najwięcej wysiłku. W jednym z rogów stały klocki z literkami, w drugim, blisko okna, regał z perfekcyjnie ułożonymi książkami obrazkowymi. Ze wszystkich mebelków najbardziej rzucała się w oczy pusta, także niebieska, kołyska stojąca na samym środku pokoju. Cicha melodia, która wypełniła uszy Albusa, miała swe źródło w wiszącej nad łóżeczkiem zabawce – dzięki niej maluch miał praktycznie natychmiast zasypiać. Nieskomplikowany mechanizm najprawdopodobniej zasilał podmuch wiatru wpadający przez otwarte okno.

Ślizgona nagle dopadły mdłości. Ten pokój wydawał się najbardziej osobistym ze wszystkich, do których do tej pory wszedł, a jednak nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od kolebki. Podczas gdy meble i zabawki wyglądały na idealnie usytuowane, kołyska była lekko pokrzywiona i obskurna – sprawiała wrażenie ręcznie rzeźbionej. Co więcej, dziwacznie wyglądały nawet koce i poduszki: sztywno. Albus przesunął dłonią po poręczy łóżeczka i zobaczył, że jest zakurzona i brudna. Nie było tak, że kołyska nie była używana od dawna. Ona _nigdy_ nie została użyta.

Chłopiec powoli wycofał się z sypialni, nagle czując się bardzo surrealistycznie. Co on tu właściwie robił? Niezależnie od pierwotnych zamiarów czy oczekiwań, nie przynależał do tego miejsca. Czy tajemnicze listy naprawdę mogły być zaadresowane do Puckerda? Ale… to się zupełnie ze sobą nie łączyło. Komu mogłoby strzelić do głowy, aby Puckerd przyszedł do starej posiadłości Fairharta?

Po cichu zamknął za sobą drzwi, a przez to usypiająca muzyka praktycznie przestała być słyszalna. Postanowiwszy działać racjonalnie, wpadł na pomysł, żeby wyjść na zewnątrz i udać się do najbliższej mugolskiej wioski, gdzie być może znajdzie sposób na skontaktowanie się z kimś z magicznej społeczności bądź uzyska pomóc w jakikolwiek inny możliwy sposób, ale właśnie wtedy jakiś trzepoczący dźwięk rozproszył jego koncentrację. Intrygujący szelest miał swe źródło kilka drzwi dalej, po przeciwnej stronie korytarza; dobiegał spod szczeliny drzwiowej. Czy ktoś był w tym pokoju?

Albus podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął różdżkę. Powoli pchnął drzwi…

Sapnął. Tam, prawdziwe i realne, stało starożytne przejście z zawieszoną nań czarną płachtą.

Zasłona Skazańca.

Chłopiec zatoczył się do tyłu w całkowitym niedowierzaniu. Natychmiast rozpoznał ten artefakt – widział go przecież dwa lata temu w samym środku Departamentu Tajemnic; Fairhart mu wtedy towarzyszył. Zasłona była na tyle duża, że zajmowała większość pokoju, ale pomimo tego rzeczywisty wygląd pomieszczenia nie pozostał niezauważony. Prócz artefaktu znajdowało się tutaj duże, przestronne łóżko, wyściełane świeżą, śnieżnobiałą pościelą, która bardzo wyróżniała się na tle brudnych ścian i podłóg oraz dwie nieduże toaletki. Albus od razu się zorientował, gdzie przywędrował. Ta komnata stanowiła główną sypialnię w domu. To tutaj noce spędzał Fairhart ze swoją kobietą.

Ślizgon odwrócił wzrok od łoża, czując się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie niż przy dziecięcej kolebce. By zmniejszyć dyskomfort, całkowicie skupił się na Zasłonie. Naprawdę trzepotała, choć okno w pokoju nie było nawet odrobinę uchylone, nie mówiąc już o całkowitym otwarciu. Teraz gdy mógł nieskrępowanie zbadać magiczny artefakt z bliska, Albus okrążył go i zobaczył, że po drugiej stronie łuku jest tylko i wyłącznie pusta przestrzeń. Gdyby to było zwykłe przejście, ktoś mógłby w nie wpaść i w rezultacie znaleźć się po drugiej stronie. Od ojca wiedział, że nic nie było takie proste i wcale tak nie wyglądało. Zachowywał się nadzwyczaj ostrożnie; uważał, by nie dotknąć łuku, czy płachty…

Usłyszał okropny, bzyczący dźwięk i wkrótce przeszył go straszliwy ból.

– Nie! Nie teraz! – wymamrotał do siebie, upadając na czworaka i upuszczając różdżkę. Jego zmysły oszalały, a ból przeobraził się w tępe, okropne odrętwienie, które w zasadzie było jeszcze gorsze: miał wrażenie, że utracił panowanie nad swoim ciałem. – Nie teraz! – powtórzył i uświadomił sobie, że zmieniła mu się nawet barwa głosu.

Pod powiekami zaczął dostrzegać złote błyski, a w miarę dalszego mrugania, stabilizowały się. Odrętwienie ustało po kilku sekundach. Albus nie słyszał już uciążliwego brzęczenia – jego wizja stała się złocista. Wciąż leżał na podłodze, ale to dziwaczne i wspaniałe uczucie posiadania potężnych mocy powróciło; było nawet wyrazistsze niż w zeszłym roku, podczas pierwszego meczu Quidditcha z Jamesem – sprawiało wrażenie podobnego do tego, podczas czwartego roku nauki: czuł, jakby mógł osiągnąć _wszystko_, czego pragnął.

Intensywnemu poczuciu mocy towarzyszył niewytłumaczalny strach, a więc było to coś, czego nigdy nie doświadczył przy tej niezwykłej transformacji. Jakaś jego cząstka, z niewytłumaczalnego powodu, była tym zmartwiona.

_Oddaj._

Albus kilkakrotnie zamrugał. Kto to powiedział?

_Oddaj!_

Szorstki głos wydawał się dochodzić gdzieś z bliska, a jednak chłopiec nie był w stanie zidentyfikować żadnego konkretnego miejsca. Wzrok wbił w Zasłonę, która nie wiadomo dlaczego nie była zabarwiona na złoto – odróżniała się tym od całej reszty. Wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak wcześniej, choć biła od niej większa majestatyczność oraz bardziej trzepotała. Złote źrenice Albusa gwałtownie się rozszerzyły, kiedy spód płachty lekko się uniósł i ukazał wystającą z łuku przerażającą, pełną strupów rękę…

W momencie wszystko zniknęło – dłoń i pozłacana wizja; wszystko wróciło do normy. Potter, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, nadal przyciskał brzuch do podłogi. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył, lecz obficie się pocił. Zasłona Skazańca trzepotała w tradycyjny dla siebie sposób i tym samym wskazywała, że zareagowała w ten sposób tylko na tę dziwaczną metamorfozę.

Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, dlaczego to ustało. Po kilku sekundach nasłuchiwania zrozumiał, co go rozproszyło.

_Skrob. Skrob. Skrob!_

Natychmiast podniósł się na nogi i uniósł wysoko różdżkę. Rozpoczął obrotowy taniec, próbując zlokalizować źródło dźwięku – przypominał on próbującego się gdzieś przedrzeć gryzonia.

_Skrob. Skrob. Skrob!_

_Nie._ To nie był gryzoń – myszy nie poruszały się tak rytmicznie. Po głębszym namyśle, do głowy Albusa przyszło porównanie, jakby ktoś skrobał piórem po pergaminie. _Jakby ktoś pisał list!_

Wycelował przed siebie różdżkę, po raz pierwszy w stu procentach pewien, że nie jest tutaj sam. Strach wymieszał się z podekscytowaniem. Miał wrażenie, że kimkolwiek ta osoba by nie była, będzie największym argumentem w rozwiązaniu zagadki, z którą zgadał się przez cały rok.

Skrobanie miało charakter stały, przy zamkniętych drzwiach było ledwie słyszalne. Podszedł do nich i otworzył na oścież, starając się zachować ciszę. Jak na złość, zawiasy wydały z siebie długi, nieprzyjemny dla ucha zgrzyt, zupełnie jakby kpiły z tej ostrożności.

Na korytarzu skrobanie było głośniejsze i Albus był pewien, że dochodzi ze środka któregoś z pozostałych pokoi. Przyciskając buzię do każdych drzwi, słyszał bicie własnego serca. Wreszcie, dwie komnaty od dziecięcej sypialni, odgłos drapania był najgłośniejszy. Ślizgon mocniej ścisnął różdżkę i powoli pchnął drewno…

Wszedł do słabo oświetlonego gabinetu, gdzie jedynym meblem było zniszczone, stare biurko z wypalonymi śladami po gorącym wosku. Cała podłoga, z twardego drewna, w przeciwieństwie do reszty domu, była pokryta skrawkami papieru i kopertami – były ich setki. Ktoś pracował w takim otoczeniu. Plecami do Albusa przy biurku jakaś kobieta wściekle skrobała po pergaminie. Miała rozwichrzone, brudne blond włosy, a jej skóra była tak blada, że wyglądała, jakby od miesięcy nie widziała światła słonecznego. A jednak w niewytłumaczalny sposób chłopiec natychmiast rozpoznał, z kim ma do czynienia.

– _Profesor Blackwood!_ – sapnął, na co czarownica się odwróciła.

W istocie, w gabinecie siedziała Ida Blackwood, a raczej to, co z niej zostało. Wargi czarownicy wydawały się niezdrowo cienkie i spieczone, a splątane strąki włosów spadały jej na twarz, sporo dodając do nieatrakcyjnego wizerunku. Oczy miała przekrwione i paradoksalnie nadzwyczaj żywe; nie było w nich ani grama dotychczasowego błękitu. Gapiła się niemal w przeciwnych kierunkach, przez co sprawiała wrażenie obłąkanego, maniakalnego szaleńca. Gdy spojrzała na przybysza, przestała pisać.

– San! – wykrzyknęła, a jej twarz rozjaśniła się z mieszaniny podekscytowania i niedowierzania. W momencie odepchnęła się od biura i upadła na podłogę, buzią do ziemi. Nie pozbierawszy się, zaczęła brnąć w kierunku Albusa.

– Co ta… Co? – Ślizgon opuścił różdżkę, nie chcąc kierować jej w stronę osoby w tak żałosnym stanie. Co się przydarzyło tej kobiecie? Wiedział, że uciekała przed Zbawieniem Różdżek, ale co robiła w tej konkretnej posiadłości? I, co najważniejsze, dlaczego sprawiała wrażenie szalonej?

Podczas gdy Blackwood się czołgała, rzucił okiem na skrawki pergaminów losowo rozrzuconych po podłodze. Niektóre z nich, co zauważył nawet z daleka, były zapisane schludnie wyglądającym, czytelnym pismem; inne stanowiły dziecięce bazgroły.

– Pani profesor? Czy to pani wysyłała te li…?

Blackwood nie dała mu dokończyć zdania. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim znalazła się tuż przed chłopcem i desperackim ruchem zarzuciła na niego ręce, finalnie dziwnie łapiąc go za nogi. Zapłakała i przez chwilę mruczała pod nosem coś zupełnie niezrozumiałego.

– San! – powtórzyła i wbiła w Albusa spojrzenie; wydzieliny z nosa i oczy zmieszały się ze sobą, nadając jej groteskowego wręcz wyglądu. Zmieniła uchwyt: owinęła rękami talię nastolatka i to była jedna z najbardziej niekomfortowych sytuacji, w których ten się znalazł. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu skończył zdawać egzaminy.

– Pani pro… pro…

– Pisałam do ciebie, San! – zaszlochała, a po policzkach spłynęły jej słone łzy. – Tak wiele razy! Ja nie… Ty nie… My… myślałam, że nie żyjesz! – nieporadnie dokończyła, cała w strachu. Albus mógł tylko patrzeć, jak zwinęła się w bezradną kulkę na podłodze i zaczęła ciągnąć za strąki włosów. – Myślałam, że cię zabiłam… – wyrzuciła z siebie, łzami mocząc leżące obok skrawki pergaminów. – San…

– Pani profesor, nie jestem Fairhartem! – powiedział szybko chłopiec, lecz kobieta nawet nie zauważyła różnicy. Po prostu raz jeszcze podniosła się na kolana i ponownie objęła go w talii. Cały czas płakała.

– San… – lamentowała; z trudem łapała oddech. – Czasa… czasa… czasami tu jesteś… i… i…

– Czasem mnie nie ma – dokończył z napięciem Albus. W głowie miał treść pierwszego otrzymanego listu.

Był całkowicie oszołomiony. Czy właśnie tym od czasu ucieczki zajmowała się Blackwood? Bazgrała te wszystkie świstki? Ale przecież były skierowane do…

_Opiekuna Slytherinu…_

Albus poczuł nieprzyjemny ścisk w brzuchu, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to ma sens. W tym roku Opiekunem Slytherinu był Wendell Puckerd, ale dwa lata temu, zanim Ida Blackwood zajęła to stanowisko, Ślizgonom przewodził Fairhart. Tajemnicze listy były przeznaczone dla jego oczu, stąd też Blackwood wspomniała raz o Zasłonie…

– Nie jestem Sancticusem Fairhartem, pani profesor! – krzyknął, nadaremnie. Kobieta wciąż kurczowo się trzymała jego szkolnych szat i nic do niej nie docierało.

– San! Prze… prze… prze… przepra… przepraszam! – wyjąkała. – Za… za _zamordowanie_ cię! – dokończyła dramatycznie, a Albus poczuł, że robi mu się zimno. Co takiego powiedziała właśnie Blackwood…?

– Za zabicie mnie? Za zamordowanie Fairharta? – zapytał.

Wreszcie na niego spojrzała i w jej oczach można było dostrzec szalony błysk, który nawet przewyższał ten, który widział wcześniej u Darvy'ego.

– Pro… proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym _znowu_ to zrobiła – błagała, a Albus nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, jak tylko stać zmrożony w miejscu i pozwalać, by myśli kłębiły mu się w głowie.

Blackwood nie była żadnym szaleńcem. Wyglądało na to, że utraciła wszelką równowagę psychiczną i była całkowicie oderwana od rzeczywistości. Z jakiegoś powodu głęboko wierzyła, że Fairhart był jednocześnie żywy i martwy, a także że on, Albus, był Fairhartem. Blackwood była tajemniczym nadawcą listów, które przez cały rok przynosiła mu sowa. Co więcej, w oparciu o zróżnicowaną ortografię i interpunkcję oraz znaczenie tych zapisanych i pokreślonych skrawków, balansowała pomiędzy odcinkami czasu, kiedy potrafiła pisać spójnie, jak i nie. Podczas roku szkolnego Albus próbował rozwikłać tę zagadkę… kiedy w rzeczywistości nie było żadnej zagadki, której rozwiązania należało się podjąć…

Chłopiec nie musiał nawet zgadywać, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło. Dwa lata temu była nauczycielka Eliksirów sprawiała wrażenie zdenerwowanej i umęczonej na wieść o śmierci Sancticusa Fairharta, ale nie wyglądała ani nie zachowywała się w ten sposób, co teraz. Czy za jej obecny stan odpowiedzialne było długie odosobnienie? Co ważniejsze, dlaczego w ogóle przesiadywała w starej posiadłości Fairharta, wysyłając te pergaminowe prośby o stawienie się w tym miejscu?

Kątem oka zobaczył wskazówkę, a przynajmniej coś, co pomogłoby uzyskać odpowiedzi na te nurtujące pytania. Był w błędzie, kiedy z początku założył, że na podłodze porozrzucane były tylko i wyłącznie skrawki papieru. Tuż obok biurka, na którego blacie narodziły się listy, Albus zobaczył dużą, wyglądającą na wiekową, okrągłą misę, po brzegi wypełnioną srebrzystą substancją – chłopiec wiedział, że nie jest ona ani płynna, ani gazowa. To była myślodsiewnia, a ponadto wirowało w niej wspomnienie.

Ślizgon z niemałym trudem odczepił od ubrania palce Blackwood, a ta, nagle tracąc oparcie, upadła na ziemię, niemalże stając się częścią swoich wymiętych i brudnych szat. Powoli przemierzył gabinet, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na rozrzucone wokół pergaminy, i obszedł biurko; ani na chwilę nie spuścił wzroku z myślodsiewni.

– Pani profesor? – spytał głośno, lecz gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, kontynuował: – Trochę się tutaj rozejrzę, pani profesor. Dobrze?

Kobieta niechlujnie pociągnęła nosem i wymamrotała coś tak cicho, że nie dało się tego zrozumieć. Albus nie poświęcił temu dłuższej uwagi. Myślodsiewnia zdecydowanie była istotniejsza. Był niezmiernie ciekawy, dlaczego była jakby przygotowana do podróży w przeszłość. Blackwood z całą pewnością nie oglądała wspomnień, więc z jakiego powodu było ono tam włożone? Zmarszczył lekko brwi i spróbował sobie przypomnieć, co dokładnie Fairhart powiedział mu dwa lata temu o ludziach, którzy używają myślodsiewni. Czy nie wspominał przypadkiem, że co poniektórzy czarodzieje celowo usuwali z pamięci wspomnienia, nad którymi nie chcieli się rozwodzić? Lub coś w tym stylu…?

Blackwood z rozmysłem musiała się go pozbawić. Chciała zapomnieć i w wolnym czasie do niego wrócić. Ponieważ niczym kupka nieszczęścia wciąż leżała na podłodze i nie starała się niczego wyjaśnić, pozostawał jeden sposób, aby zrozumieć, co tu się wyprawia.

Albus przykucnął i poodrywał papiery od artefaktu, po czym podniósł go z ziemi i położył na blacie biurka. Po chwili wpatrywania się weń pochylił głowę. Srebrzysta substancja powoli zaczęła go wciągać, hipnotyzując przy tym…

Miał wrażenie, że wiruje; było tak, jakby znów podróżował przy pomocy proszka Fiuu. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy doświadczył magii myślodsiewni i miał świadomość, że kiedy uderzy stopami w twarde podłoże, znajdzie się w środku wspomnienia Idy Blackwood.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował po przybyciu na miejsce, były ludzkie głosy.

– Czy wszyscy są gotowi? – zapytał ktoś ochryple, na co pozostali wydali z siebie zgodne pomruki.

Albus stał na bliżej niezidentyfikowanym podwórku; na ścieżce prowadzącej do normalnie wyglądającego domu. Podobnie jak do posiadłości, w której rzeczywiście się znajdował, w tej okolicy także nie było innych mieszkań, a więc i tutaj był daleko od cywilizacji. Okoliczny teren był gęsto zadrzewiony i przypominał las; dom nie sprawiał wrażenie nielubiącego samotności. Cegły były matowoszare, a ogrodzenie wysokie, z przymocowanymi na samej górze specjalnymi kolcami. Ktokolwiek tu nie mieszkał, cenił sobie prywatność.

Bardziej złowieszcza niż posiadłość i podwórko, była sama scena. Na zewnątrz było ciemno, a poruszające się po niebie chmury sprawiały wrażenie burzowych; z pewnością nadciągał straszliwy deszcz. Wokół stali ludzie. Od dziesięciu do piętnastu zakamuflowanych osobników ubranych było w identyczne czarne szaty z kapturem ze srebrnym emblematem w kształcie miecza. Byli to członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek.

– Co z naszą strategią ataku? – zapytał nieznajomy z tyłu grupy i dopiero wtedy Albus zorientował się, że stoją stłoczeni centralnie przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie zlęknionych i przerażonych.

– Udajemy, że mamy mu przekazać wiadomość od Warrena – odpowiedział jeden z przodu – ten czarodziej z ochrypłym głosem. – A potem przystępujemy do natarcia. Nie okazujemy żadnej litości. Warren pragnie widzieć go martwego.

– Ten plan nie wypali! – zaprotestował najmniejszy z grupy – być może osiemnastoletni chłopiec, którego szczęka drżała, a zęby klekotały. Wyglądał na nowego rekruta i wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie chciał mieć z tym zadaniem zupełnie nic wspólnego. – Słyszałem o tym człowieku! Słyszałem, że wysłał Zydrunasa do Świętego Munga! Na cały miesiąc! – dodał z naciskiem, a pozostali spróbowali go uciszyć. Uzyskali jednak odwrotny skutek: wspólnie stworzyli dźwięk, który był o wiele głośniejszy od pojedynczego głosu młodego mężczyzny.

– Jest nas trzynastu i mamy element zaskoczenia! – stwierdził lider, a Albus uświadomił sobie, że w realnym świecie nigdy nie widział żadnej z tych twarzy. Kimkolwiek byli ci ludzie, nie było ich w siedzibie głównej Zbawienia Różdżek kilka tygodni temu…

Przywódca zrzucił z głowy kaptur i ukazał kwadratową głowę z burzą siwych włosów. Grupa podskoczyła w miejscu, kiedy dwukrotnie zapukał do drzwi. Nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi.

– Nie ma go! – oświadczyła jakaś kobieta. – Wracajmy. Powiemy Warrenowi, że zastaliśmy pusty dom…

– Zamknij się, Ida! – Czarodziej z przodu obnażył zęby i niczym drapieżnik okrążył towarzyszkę. Albus zauważył, że rzeczywiście była to Ida Blackwood. Stała z tyłu i wyglądała na najbardziej zdenerwowaną ze wszystkich wokół zgromadzonych; nawet bardziej niż najnowszy rekrut. Cała się trzęsła, a spojrzenie miała dzikie, rozbiegane. Mimo to wyglądała inaczej niż obecnie – wciąż była piękna.

– Nie zabraniaj mi mówić! Sancticus jest mądry. Będzie wiedział, że Warren odkrył tę zdradę! Najprawdopodobniej jest już na drugim końcu świata!

Albus zamarł w miejscu, natychmiast rozumiejąc, które konkretnie wspomnienie ogląda – miało miejsce podczas przerwy świątecznej na czwartym roku nauki. W tym czasie Fairhart został zabity na rozkaz Warrena Waddleswortha. Wnętrzności chłopca zacisnęły się w bolesny supeł, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że zaraz będzie świadkiem tego morderstwa. Mylił się odnośnie tożsamości Srebrnego Czarodzieja; ta teoria od samego początku oparta była na błędnych założeniach…

– Cóż, jeżeli jesteś taka pewna tego, że go tu nie ma, to po prostu odejdź! – syknął ktoś ze środka tłumu.

Blackwood obnażyła zęby.

– Zostaję. Rozkazy Warrena – stwierdziła. – Chciał, żeby był tutaj wieloletni członek. Chciał, abym upewniła się, że tego nie spieprzycie, idioci! Teraz nie ma to jednak większego znaczenia – celu tu nie ma…

Gdy tylko ostatnie słowa opuściły usta kobiety, Albus wiedział, że Blackwood sama w to nie wierzy. To było prawie tak, jakby próbowała przekonać innych do swej racji, do odejścia stąd oraz zaniechania misji. Sprawiała wrażenie desperatki, która za wszelką cenę pragnęła odłożyć w czasie nieuniknione.

Mężczyzna z przodu jęknął.

– Cóż, jeśli go tu nie ma, to nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, byśmy wysadzili frontowe drzwi…

Rozległ się straszliwy trzask i nagły błysk światła w momencie powalił odzywającego się czarodzieja – nie zdążył nawet wyciągnąć różdżki. W locie przewrócił także kilka osób za sobą. Wszystkie zajęczały z bólu. Omawiany chwilę temu plan zdewastowania wejścia został zakończony sukcesem.

– Wie, że tu jesteśmy! – ktoś wrzasnął, co najprawdopodobniej pobudziło innych ataku. Różnokolorowe zaklęcia, głównie zielone, zostały wystrzelone w kierunku tego, co zostało z drzwi. Nie dało się jednak jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy trafiły w cel: dziwna, wydobywająca się ze środka mieszkania mgła, skutecznie uniemożliwiała precyzyjne widzenie…

Dwóch zakapturzonych mężczyzn zawyło z bólu i upadło na ziemię.

– Jest za nami!

_W istocie._ Fairhart stał z tyłu posiadłości, za kolczastym ogrodzeniem – najwyraźniej aportował się w to miejsce tuż po wysadzeniu własnego frontu. Sprawiał wrażenie wściekłego. Był w pełni skoncentrowany na zadaniu, a spojrzenie miał intensywne. Zdeformowana strona twarzy była jeszcze paskudniejsza z powodu napiętych ze złości mięśni. Odziany w był w zwyczajne czarodziejskie szaty i na szeroko rozstawionych nogach celował różdżką w grupę napastników.

– Do domu! – wrzasnął jeden z nich i wszyscy, z wyjątkiem dwóch obezwładnionych mężczyzn, wbiegli do środka.

Fairhart nieszczególnie się tym przejął – spokojnym krokiem przeszedł przez bramę i podwórko. Znalazłszy się obok powalonych na ziemi, dwukrotnie wystrzelił w nich zielonym zaklęciem; natychmiast przestali się szamotać.

Albus podążył za przyjacielem. W międzyczasie Fairhart przekroczył próg mieszkania. Utrzymane w dobrym stanie wnętrze było lepiej udekorowane, żywsze: dywan miał intensywnie czerwony kolor, a zdobienia były srebrne. Obok wygodnego fotela znajdowały się półki z książkami. Kominek nadawał się do użytku. Były to jedyne szczegóły, które zarejestrował chłopiec – szybkie zaklęcia z obu stron salonu natychmiast rozproszyły jego uwagę.

Członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek ukryli się za meblami i biblioteczkami, wychylając się tylko po to, aby cisnąć niezidentyfikowanym czarem; miotali nimi w przypadkowych momentach, bez wyraźnie określonego celu. Byli bardzo niezorganizowani. Fairhart stał twardo w miejscu, w skupieniu zataczając kręgi różdżką. Raz za razem formował tarcze i bariery ochronne, które bez trudu odpychały każdą rzuconą w niego klątwę. Gdy poleciało zaklęcie zabijające, uchylił się w bok, ale nawet wtedy zrobił to taktownie i z wdziękiem.

Napastnicy zaczęli padać niczym muchy, kiedy byli trafiani własnymi czarami. Jedyną osobą, która na piersi miała srebrny emblemat oraz nie brała udziału w walce, była Ida Blackwood. Chociaż Albus wiedział, że jest piekielnie dobrą wiedźmą, ukrywała się za fotelem, desperacko przyciskając dłonie do uszu; nawet nie wyciągnęła swojej różdżki.

Nie, żeby miało to większe znaczenie. Przypadkowe zaklęcie oszałamiające popędziło w jej kierunku, a hałas i zamieszanie uniemożliwiło jakąkolwiek obronę – odbiło się od sufitu i uderzyło w nią z dużą siłą. Przez kilka długich sekund Albus wpatrywał się w nieruchomą kobietę, a potem znów wrócił do oglądania pojedynku. Fairhart nadal groźnie machał różdżką, choć nie trwało to długo. Nie minęło może kilka minut, nim walka się skończyła – wszelki hałas ustał i zapanowała ciemność…

Chłopiec w mig zrozumiał, co się wydarzyło. Mimo że myślodsiewnia była potężnym magicznym artefaktem, nadal była tylko przedmiotem: odtwarzała wspomnienia z perspektywy właściciela. Blackwood została wyeliminowana z bitki i straciła przytomność, tak więc nie wiedziała, jak sprawy się dalej potoczyły. Paradoksalnie, Albus był pewien, że zobaczy jednak ciąg dalszy. Spodziewał się, że ceniony przyjaciel i jednocześnie były nauczyciel nie będzie już wtedy żył…

Ciemność rozproszyła się w mgnieniu oka. Ślizgon wiedział, że działo się tak tylko dlatego, iż było to zaledwie wspomnienie. Odzyskał wzrok i słuch w tym samym czasie, co Blackwood, najpierw jako mieszaninę kolorów i szelestów, a potem jako bardziej rozpoznawalne widoki i dźwięki. Gdy scena powróciła, Albus był świadkiem rzezi.

Całą podłogę pokrywały ciała, losowo porozrzucane. Sprawiały wrażenie szmacianych lalek, które właściciel zwyczajnie rzucił w kąt. W ścianach były dziury, a dywan pokrywała warstwa gruzu. Jedna z wiszących półek została kompletnie zniszczona, a kominek się zapadł.

Fairhart wciąż był żywy.

Wyglądał na nietkniętego, tylko szatę miał pobrudzoną pyłem. Sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego, co na pewno było wynikiem zwycięskiego energicznego pojedynku. Albus skrzywił się, gdy patrzył, jak mężczyzna okrążał salon, po kolei badając każde nieprzytomne ciało. By uniknąć ataku z zaskoczenia, zabił wszystkich. Z jednej strony ciężko mu było obserwować bezlitosne zabójstwa dokonywane przez człowieka, którego uważał za naprawdę dobrego, a z drugiej niekoniecznie chciał go za to winić, zwłaszcza po zasadzce nieprzyjaciela. Czy to nie Fairhart powiedział mu jako pierwszy, że czasem morderstwo jest koniecznością? A jednak… nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym zdenerwowanym nastoletnim Renegacie…

Blackwood, mimo że odzyskała przytomność, z zamkniętymi oczami wciąż leżała na podłodze, udając. Fairhart skoncentrował się na niej, po czym westchnął ciężko.

– Wiem, że nie jesteś nieprzytomna, Ido – wyznał cicho.

Kobieta natychmiast zerwała się na nogi, blada niczym duch.

– San! Ja… ja… ja… nie planowałam tego! Nie chciałam…

– Wiem – przerwał i przeszedł nad martwym ciałem jej towarzysza. Gdy znalazł się obok znajomej, Albus zauważył, że w jej oczach jest tylko strach. – Z jakiego _konkretnie _powodu zawdzięczam wiadomość od Warrena? – zapytał gorzko.

Blackwood z widocznym trudem przełknęła ślinę.

– Warren uważa, że komunikujesz się z chłopcem Pottera! Myśli, że w razie konieczności, nie wyeliminujesz go!

– W obu przypadkach – racja – stwierdził oschle Fairhart i z roztargnieniem machnął różdżką, rzucając zaklęcie czyszczące na szatę.

Blackwood opadła szczęka.

– Nic dziwnego, że _wiedziałeś_, że nadchodzimy! – syknęła, rozzłoszczona. – Praktycznie prosiłeś się o śmierć…

– Wiedziałem, że nadchodzicie, bo Warren _głupio_ z góry założył, że ponad dziesiątka osób nie będzie hałasować pod moimi drzwiami. Kto inteligentny pyta się na minuty przed atakiem, jaką niespodziewaną taktykę zastosować? Kto w ogóle dyskutuje o takich rzeczach na głos? – Ton głosu mężczyzny powodował, iż na skórze Albusa pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Był zimny niczym lód. – Niemniej jednak przyznaję, że Warren i tak mnie ma. Zostałem pozbawiony możliwości obrony.

– Co masz przez to na myśli? – zapytała Blackwood i chłopiec musiał przyznać, że także jest ciekawy.

– Warren dobrze mnie zna. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, kogo skrzywdzę, a kogo nie. Wygrał w momencie, gdy cię tu przysłał.

Usta czarownicy zadrżały.

– San…

– Nie możesz wrócić z pustymi rękami, Ido – stwierdził niewzruszenie Fairhart. – Masz zadanie do wykonania. Widzę, że w dłoni trzymasz różdżkę.

Albus nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Czy tak właśnie zginął Sancticus Fairhart? Odmawiając walki z dawną przyjaciółką?

– I po tym wszystkim? – Blackwood szarpnęła głową w kierunku ciał porozrzucanych na podłodze. – I po tym wszystkim po prostu pozwolisz mi się zabić?!

– Owszem. Odmawiam ugięcia karku przed grupką miernych najemników, ale nie mam skrupułów, aby zginąć z twojej ręki. Jesteś utalentowaną czarownicą, Ido.

Blackwood oddychała teraz bardzo szybko i skanowała wzrokiem twarz rozmówcy; doszukiwała się na niej oznak fałszu.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie mówisz tego tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak wykonuję pierwszy ruch? – warknęła po chwili namysłu. – W ten sposób dam ci powód do obrony…

Fairhart wyrzucił swą różdżkę – poleciała na drugi koniec pokoju. Jednym szybkim ruchem przysunął się bliżej Blackwood; byli teraz tak blisko, że prawie stykali się nosami. Złapał ją za bezwładny nadgarstek i uniósł rękę wyżej, po czym przyłożył czoło do czubka jej różdżki. Albus ciężko przełknął ślinę, widząc na jednym z jego palców srebrny pierścień.

– Zrób to – powiedział ostro Fairhart.

– Nie! – Ida wydała z siebie oburzony okrzyk i spróbowała się odsunąć – nadaremnie. Mężczyzna był silniejszy i przyciągnął ją z powrotem; chciał, aby nie przestawała celować w niego różdżką. Albus źle się poczuł…

– Zrób to! – powtórzył z naciskiem Fairhart. – Jeżeli rzeczywiście pozostają mi dwa wyjścia z tej sytuacji: albo cię zabić, albo dać się zabić, dobrze wiesz, którą opcję wybiorę!

– To nie jedyne rozwiązania! – Wargi kobiety drżały nawet bardziej niż wcześniej. – Możesz zabić chłopca tak, jak ci kazano!

– Przestań nazywać go „chłopcem", Ido! – powiedział mężczyzna, a Ślizgon, mimo że wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi, nie mógł nie poczuć się zaszczycony. – Albus jest moim byłym uczniem, a także przyjacielem. Co więcej, jest niewinny. Nie odbiorę mu życia, tylko dlatego, że Warren uważa, że to konieczność.

Blackwood uroniła pojedynczą łzę, która spłynęła po bladym policzku. Wzmocniła uścisk.

– Proszę cię, San. Nie zmuszaj mnie…

Fairhart nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wbił spojrzenie w wycelowaną w twarz różdżkę; dzikie włosy zasłoniły mu zdrową połowę, a ta zniekształcona przybrała dziwny wyraz – nie dało się odgadnąć, na czym dokładnie się skupiał.

– Mogłabym skłamać – zasugerowała słabo Blackwood; nie krępowała się z płaczem. – Mogłabym powiedzieć, że cię zabiłam…

– Warren niewątpliwie będzie miał pod ręką Veritaserum, a nawet ty nie możesz być przygotowana do obrony każdego dnia. Ponadto, mimo że to bardzo mało prawdopodobne, gdy znajdzie odpowiedniego legilimentę, który mógłby mnie zastąpić, twoje oszustwo wyjdzie na jaw.

– Mogłabym uciec z tobą! Oboje moglibyśmy się gdzieś zaszyć…

– Oboje wiemy, że nie dotrzymałabyś mi kroku – oświadczył twardo Fairhart. – Poza tym musisz wkrótce wrócić do Hogwartu, gdzie wznowione zostaną lekcje. Nie pozwoliłbym na to, aby tylu uczniów pozbawić możliwości edukacji…

– Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś _chciał_, żebym cię zabiła! Cholera, San! Dlaczego zawsze musisz być na wszystko przygotowany?

Fairhart spuścił lekko głowę, a jego twarz przybrała stoicki wyraz.

– Istnieje różnica pomiędzy _byciem przygotowanym na śmierć_ a _akceptacją śmierci_. Byłem świadom moich opcji i przebadałem możliwe konsekwencje obu. Z dwóch rzeczy, których można zrobić w tej sytuacji, chciałbym, abyś to ty się mnie pozbyła.

– A co z tym, czego ja chcę? – warknęła wściekle Blackwood i Albus w duchu przyznał jej rację.

– Nie jestem tym zainteresowany – oświadczył czarodziej i przez ułamek sekundy na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech. – Wybacz.

Kobieta zachwiała się na nogach, a Albus, wciąż zmrożony w miejscu, dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej był od czasu, kiedy zapadła chwilowa ciemność, pomyślał, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak dużego dylematu w swoim życiu. Nie był głupi; wiedział, co Blackwood czuła do Fairharta. Co ona zrobi w tej sytuacji? Czy była w ogóle jakaś poprawna odpowiedź?

Ida wzięła głęboki oddech a następnie wypuściła ze świstem powietrze.

– To…? Czy to jest to, czego _naprawdę_ chcesz? – zapytała tonem, który jasno wskazywał, że w duchu modliła się o negatywną odpowiedź.

– Tak, ale najpierw muszę cię prosić o dwie przysługi.

– A konkretnie? – spytała bez tchu, ewidentnie się ciesząc z odkładania w czasie nieuniknionego.

– Po pierwsze: zapewnisz bezpieczeństwo Albusowi Potterowi.

– _Co takiego?_

– Gdy odejdę, Warren tobie powierzy misję zlikwidowania młodego Pottera, głównie dlatego, że pozycja nauczycielki Eliksirów i Opiekunki Slytherinu ułatwi ci sprawę. Proszę cię o odwrotność: użyj swej roli, aby go ochronić. Bez względu na to, co się wydarzy, nie pozwól, by Albus Potter został skrzywdzony! Nawet jeżeli to oznacza odwrócenie się od Zbawienia Różdżek – dodał ponuro Fairhart, a Albus zsynchronizował się z Blackwood – oboje pozwolili, by ich szczęki opadły.

– Sancticusie… – Głos kobiety drżał. – Z całą pewnością nie możesz się spodziewać, że…

– Jeśli mnie kochasz, zrobisz to.

To było godne politowania zagranie – wcale nie lepsze niż to, do którego próbowała posunąć się Mirra – ale z niewyjaśnionego powodu zadziałało skuteczniej. Blackwood skrzywiła się na te słowa, ale wydawało się, że bardziej zaakceptowała swoje nowe zadanie.

– Dlaczego aż tak bardzo zależy ci na bezpieczeństwie tego chłopca?

– Istnieje wiele powodów. Po pierwsze: w grę wchodzi także twoje własne bezpieczeństwo. Jeżeli cokolwiek stanie się Albusowi – lub reszcie jego rodzeństwa, choć nie jest to do końca pewne – podejrzanym stanie się Zbawienie Różdżek. To z kolei oznacza, że w przypływie wściekłości Harry Potter bezlitośnie zabije każdego napotkanego członka – tylko rodzic jest w stanie zrozumieć tę mieszaninę uczuć. Zginiesz i to w bolesny sposób. Odmawiam akceptacji takiego scenariusza. – Fairhart zawiesił na moment głos. – Po drugie: Warren ma powody, aby postawić Albusa na piedestale. Chociaż nie jest to wielce ugruntowana teoria, uważam, że chłopiec jest integralną częścią powstrzymania tej wojny. Więcej ci nie wyjawię. Gdy w grę wchodzi Veritaserum, przekazywanie niektórych informacji jest zbyt ryzykowne. Spodziewam się jednak, że wraz z biegiem czasu sytuacja odpowiednio się rozwinie.

Albus wytężył słuch, oszołomiony tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Czy Fairhart rzeczywiście określił go jako „integralną część powstrzymania wojny"? Nie można było dłużej się nad tym rozwodzić, ponieważ Fairhart kontynuował swoją wyliczankę.

– Po trzecie i ostatnie: jak już powiedziałem, Albus jest moim przyjacielem – powiedział do Blackwood, która wyglądała na nieco zmieszaną i zirytowaną. – A przyjaciel przyjaciela, zawsze jest godzien ochrony, Ido.

Kobieta się zezłościła. Gdy zwróciła uwagę prośbę Fairharta, nieznacznie opuściła różdżkę.

– Druga przysługa jest równie ważna – stwierdził stanowczo. – Na drugim piętrze umieściłem bardzo ważny artefakt. Jest duży, ale można go magicznie przenosić. Chcę, żebyś zabrała go w bezpieczne miejsce i strzegła.

– Co to za przedmiot? – zapytała ponuro.

– Zasłona Skazańca.

To oświadczenie nieco rozjaśniło w głowie Albusa. Niemalże usłyszał charakterystyczne kliknięcie, kiedy to elementy układanki układały się we właściwych miejscach.

– Czym _dokładnie_ jest Zasłona Szubrawca?

– Skazańca – poprawił rozmówczynię Fairhart. – Zasłona Skazańca jest magicznym przejściem od dawna związanym z samymi korzeniami nekromancji. Do niedawna, w celach badawczych, była przechowywana w Departamencie Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii. Harry Potter przewidział, że nadejdzie czas, kiedy Ares – a może nawet jego brat – będzie poszukiwał Zasłony; powierzył ją mojej pieczy. W tym momencie przekazuję ci to zadanie.

Blackwood sprawiała wrażenie bliskiej omdlenia.

– Chcesz, żebym pilnowała tego czegoś z Departamentu Tajemnic i martwisz się, że _Warren_ rozkaże mnie zlikwidować! Co, jeżeli Ministerstwo otrzyma cynk, że artefakt jest w moim posiadaniu? Albo Ares?

– Właśnie z tego powodu ważne jest, aby ukryć Zasłonę i trzymać to w sekrecie. Po powrocie do Hogwartu nie wolno ci nikomu wspominać o tym, co się tu stało, o co cię prosiłem. _O niczym._ Przecieki są wszędzie. Jeżeli chodzi o nową lokalizację Zasłony, znam jedno bezpieczne miejsce, choć będzie wymagało twoich własnych zabezpieczeń.

– Nie Gringott?

– Ministerialna luka prawna może spowodować otwarcie mojej skrytki ze względów technicznych. Absolutnie nie – potrzebuję, aby Zasłona była ukryta w moim domu; STARYM domu.

Blackwood syknęła i ponownie zacisnęła dłoń na swej różdżce. Po raz pierwszy od momentu rozpoczęcia rozmowy otaczała ją mordercza aura.

– Chcesz, żebym podczas dotrzymywania obietnicy, gapiła się na wasze stare zdjęcia…

– Proszę cię tylko, abyś obłożyła artefakt własnymi barierami i okazjonalnie go sprawdzała. To mugolska rezydencja, a zatem nie ma jej w aktach Ministerstwa. Wyśledzenie tej posiadłości jest prawie niemożliwe. Twoja obecność będzie jedynie dodatkowym środkiem ostrożności. Proszę, Ido. Sytuacja musi się w ten sposób rozwinąć – powiedział poważnie.

Oddech kobiety stał się płytki. Albus wiedział, że kalkuluje wszystko w głowie: nowe zadania i możliwe rozwiązania. Po dłuższej chwili namysłu przytaknęła.

– Dziękuję. – Fairhart brzmiał niezwykle szczerze. Serce Ślizgona przyspieszyło swój rytm. Mężczyzna załatwił swoje sprawy. Wszystko było w porządku. O to właśnie chodziło.

Blackwood zapłakała, bo Fairhart znów poruszył jej nadgarstkiem tak, że różdżka ponownie została w niego wycelowana. Zaczęła cicho szlochać, a Albus naprawdę nie wiedział, dla kogo jest to trudniejsze; dla czarodzieja, który zginie zaraz tajemniczą śmiercią, czy dla czarownicy, która została zmuszona do zamordowania człowieka, którego kochała…

Scenę znów zaczęła ogarniać ciemność. Wspomnienie wypełniła dziwaczna mgła i nieoczekiwanie dźwięki zostały zniekształcone. Wszystko miało surrealistyczny charakter i wyglądało na to, że… ktoś manipulował dalszą częścią pamięci kobiety. Czy coś takiego było w ogóle możliwe…?

Stopy Albusa uderzyły w twarde podłoże. Cokolwiek dalej się wydarzyło, wspomnienie tego nie obejmowało, a on opuścił jeden zniszczony dom, aby powrócić do drugiego, który sprawiał wrażenie niemożliwego do naprawienia. Nie miało to jednak żadnego znaczenia – miał hipotezę co do tego, co wydarzyło się później.

Nie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. Dlaczego Blackwood zachowywała się tak dziwnie? Czy zmuszona do zamordowania ukochanego mężczyzny postradała rozum? Dlaczego nazywała Albusa Sancticusem, skoro lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wiedziała, że ten nie żyje? I czy Fairhart nie miał przypadkiem zgubić pierścienia podczas bitwy? Gdzieś w gruzach? Wciąż miał go na palcu, kiedy rozmawiał z Blackwood…

Gdzie ona w ogóle była? Zanim skorzystał z myślodsiewni, płakała zwinięta w kulkę na podłodze…

– Pani profesor! – zawołał, rozglądając się dziko po pokoju; zobaczył tylko porozrzucane skrawki pergaminu. Uniósł wysoko różdżkę i widząc uchylone drzwi, wybiegł na korytarz. Kierował się intuicją i wpadł do innego pomieszczenia. Wtem zdał sobie sprawę, że wrócił do głównej sypialni – tej z Zasłoną. Nie mylił się. Blackwood z pustym wyrazem twarzy gapiła się na artefakt. – Pani pro… profesor? Czy… czy pani też słyszy te głosy…?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Kobieta nawet na sekundę nie spuściła wzroku z Zasłony. Albus, choć dość zdenerwowany, postanowił z nią zostać. Przynajmniej była znajomą twarzą. Szalona, czy też nie, być może mogłaby mu pomóc złapać z kimś kontakt.

_TRZASK!_

Ostry stukot z dołu odbił się echem od gołych ścian; tym samym natychmiast wyrwał Blackwood z otępienia – momentalnie schowała się za dużym małżeńskim łożem. Albus, instynktownie, postąpił tak samo.

Z dołu dobiegły ich kolejne odgłosy, które świadczyły tylko o jednym: nieoczekiwani goście odebrali im ten ostatek prywatności.

– Czy ktoś jeszcze tu przychodzi? – wyszeptał chłopiec, zwinięty w kłębek dokładnie tak samo, jak wcześniej kobieta. Wtem nastąpił przełom: Blackwood go poznała i potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

– To Zbawienie Różdżek! – syknęła w odpowiedzi, a Albus, zaskoczony nagłą trzeźwością jej umysłu, spojrzał na nią z dezorientacją.

– Co…?

– To Zbawienie Różdżek! – powtórzyła i wytrzeszczyła wstrętnie oczy. – Znają Sana! Wiedzą wszystko! Warren życzy sobie twojej śmierci! – dodała szaleńczo, a jej spojrzenie się wyostrzyło. Dopiero teraz, będąc tak blisko byłej nauczycielki, Albus zdał sobie sprawę, że ta brzydko pachnie.

– Pa… pani profesor, nie są… sądzę, żeby… – wyjąkał niezdarnie, a potem uderzyła go myśl, że było to tylko przypuszczenie towarzyszki. Osobiście, co go niepokoiło, skłaniał się bardziej ku opcji Mrocznego Sojuszu. W obecnym stanie Blackwood nie sprawiała wrażenia pojedynkowicza na śmierć i życie.

– Ciii. – Czarownica przyłożyła palec do ust. – Zapewnię ci bezpieczeństwo, San. – Otworzyła szeroko oczy, po czym niespodziewanie podniosła się na kolana.

– Pani profesor, nie! – wyszeptał gorączkowo Albus i pociągnął ją za brudny rękaw szaty. Chciał, żeby się znów schowała. – Nie… Pani nie… Ma pani nie po kolei w głowie… – skończył bez przekonania, ale Blackwood wydawała się niezdolna do przeanalizowania tego, co powiedział. Wróciła do poprzedniego stanu, w którym wpatrywała się w niego z szalonym wyrazem twarzy. Otworzyła usta i wtedy… – Pani profesor! – sapnął, ale był bezsilny; nie mógł jej powstrzymać.

Kobieta pochyliła się do przodu i przycisnęła swoje usta do jego, a Albus, z jakiegoś powodu zaskoczony, zmrożony w miejscu, oszołomiony i zmieszany, siedział nieruchomo, kiedy go całowała. Dopiero gdy stykali się ustami, w pełni pojął negatywy jej zaniedbanego stanu: śmierdzący oddech i suche, oblepione brudem wargi. Odsunęła się po kilku boleśnie długich sekundach, wpatrując się w niego z takim samym wyrazem twarzy.

– Pa… pa… pani… – Nie był w stanie dokończyć myśli. Wytarł usta, a potem z wielkim wysiłkiem przypomniał sobie, że oboje mogą być w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie i to nie był właściwy moment na rozwodzenie się nad tak nieprzyjemną niespodzianką.

Blackwood sądziła zgoła inaczej.

– To pierwszy raz, kiedy się nie odsunąłeś – powiedziała bez tchu i w sekundę jej mimika się zmieniła. Rozciągnęła usta w szerokim uśmiechu, przez to nabrała trochę blasku.

– Eee…

Kobieta wstała i tym razem Albus nie sięgnął po jej rękaw.

– Zostań tutaj – wymruczała i wyciągnęła z szat różdżkę. – Ochronię cię! – Z tym zapewnieniem przeskoczyła przez łóżko. Kiedy mijała Zasłonę Skazańca, ta zatrzepotała mocno. Nim minęła chwila, Ida Blackwood opuściła pokój.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rozdział 21**

**Chaos**

– Pani pro… profesor, proszę poczekać! – udało się Albusowi wyjąkać, pomimo kompletnego oszołomienia, ale Blackwood wystrzeliła dawno z pokoju. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że działanie pod wpływem impulsu zebrało już dziś swe żniwa, nie ruszył się z miejsca, nadal siedząc w pobliżu Zasłony. Postanowił rozważyć opcje. Z jednej strony był bezpieczny, a z drugiej nie trwałoby to wiecznie, gdyby rzeczywiście nieoczekiwanym gościem okazał się Mroczny Sojusz. Biorąc pod uwagę stan psychiczny Idy Blackwood, najprawdopodobniej nie stanowiłaby dla nich większego problemu. Nie chciał, aby była nauczycielka została ranna…

Przeskoczył przez łóżko i ciężko oddychając, dobył różdżki. Wyszedł z pokoju i zaczął przemierzać korytarz prowadzący do schodów, kiedy dobiegł go piskliwy, o wiele milej słyszalny głos, niż ten należący do Sebastiana Darvy'ego.

– Rzuć różdżkę! Jestem Szefem Biura Aurorów!

_Fischer_, zawyrokował nadzwyczaj chłodno Albus. Zaczął schodzić na parter, gdzie zobaczył, że Blackwood stoi na najniższym stopniu, różdżką celując w przybysza. Chłopiec wyciągnął szyję i dostrzegł, że Fischer była sama – ubrana w tradycyjną szatę, potargana jak zwykle. Kiedy skrzyżowała z nim spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko.

– Spędziłam tygodnie, śledząc twój Namiar, by przyłapać się na gorącym uczynku i w końcu moje wysiłki zostały nagrodzone! – wykrzyknęła. – Podczas egzaminów, w trakcie czynu zabronionego, w podejrzanym towarzystwie… Wspaniale, po prostu wspaniale…

Blackwood odwróciła się do Albusa. W oczach miała szaleńczy błysk, a gdy się w końcu odezwała, z jej ust wydobył się zaledwie szept.

– Kim…? Kim ona jest…? – Była rozzłoszczona i zraniona. Ślizgon wykrył w głosie kobiety nutę przypominającą zdradę.

– Pani… pani profesor…

– Kim ona jest, San? – warknęła, wyglądając na bliską łez.

– Natychmiast tutaj podejdź, Potter. – Fischer zignorowała tę wymianę słów. – Zabieram cię z powrotem do szkoły… – Nie dokończyła, ponieważ Blackwood rzuciła się w jej kierunku, dziko wymachując przy tym różdżką. Smuga czerwonego światła minęła czarownicę o cal. Fischer zdążyła uchylić się w ostatnim momencie. – Jak śmiesz?! – ryknęła, także unosząc wyżej swoją różdżkę.

– Proszę poczekać, pani Fischer! – Albus instynktownie, z zamiarem rozdzielenia walczących kobiet, przeskoczył przez poręcz schodów. – Ona ma nie po kolei w głowie! – błagał.

– Nie przeszkadzaj mi, Potter! I tak jesteś już w tarapatach…

Zanim jednak doszło do prawdziwych rękoczynów, rozległ się kolejny wyjątkowo niepożądany hałas: gniewne głosy. W następnej chwili drzwi wejściowe zostały wysadzone z zawiasów i Albus uświadomił sobie, że przybyli ludzie z Ministerstwa…

– To Potter! Tam jest!

Była to grupa mrocznych czarodziejów, która swe oblicza skrywała za czerwonymi przerażającymi maskami. Ślizgon naliczył siedmioro, zanim stracił rachubę.

– Za mnie! – wrzasnęły zarówno Fischer, jak i Blackwood, i co zaskakujące, obie wysunęły się naprzód; zamiast w siebie, wycelowały w nowych przeciwników. Zostały przez niektórych wyśmiane i w sekundzie zrozumiał, dlaczego – były absolutnie niedopasowane.

Albus przykucnął za swoimi strażniczkami, czując się zwyczajnie upokorzony. Nie powinien się tak ukrywać…

– Przekażcie Warrenowi, że go nie dostaniecie! – syknęła Blackwood. – San nie zrobił niczego złego!

Nawet pomimo przywdzianych masek można było łatwo stwierdzić, że członkowie Mrocznego Sojuszu byli w szoku. Fischer także rzuciła towarzyszce niedowierzające spojrzenie.

– Upuśćcie różdżki! – powiedziała z przekonaniem aurorka, przez co przypomniała Albusowi wujka Rona na weselu Lisy Vincent. – Współpracujcie, albo…

– _Drętwota!_ – krzyknął jeden z nieprzyjaciół, a Fischer sprawnym ruchem w górę odbiła zaklęcie; poleciało w innego zamaskowanego wroga, który upadł na plecy. Mroczny Sojusz wydał z siebie gniewny ryk i przystąpił do aktywnej bitwy.

– Do kuchni! – syknęła Fischer, podczas gdy w jej stronę poleciały najróżniejsze przekleństwa i klątwy. Albus nie czekał, tylko od razu zanurkował w kierunku jadalni; Blackwood poszła jego śladem.

– Nie! – odkrzyknął, gdy się obejrzał. Bez względu na to, co czuł do tej kobiety, nie życzył jej śmierci. Okazało się jednak, że nie musiał się tak bardzo martwić. Fischer zręcznie uniknęła wszystkich czarów – można się było tego w sumie spodziewać; z zawodu była aurorem.

W międzyczasie Blackwood popchnęła go do wejścia do brudnej kuchni, gdzie oboje schowali się za dużym barem. Gdy tylko przykucnęli, Ida natychmiast się do niego odwróciła i chwyciła za brodę, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie prosto w twarz.

– Kim jest ta kobieta? – zażądała.

– To naprawdę nie jest właściwy czas, pani profesor. Przepraszam, ale nie wie pani wszystkiego…

– Warren zna naszą lokalizację – ucięła mu w połowie zdania. – Młot zjawi się tu lada moment…

– Pani profesor! – krzyknął i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie musi jej tak dłużej nazywać. Mimo to niezręcznie byłoby mu zwracać się do niej inaczej. – To nie Zbawienie Różdżek, pani profesor! To Mroczny…

Fischer pospieszyła w ich kierunku, w biegu ciskając za siebie, bez konkretnego celu, żółtawą klątwą. Albus usłyszał głośny jęk bólu i wiedział, że napastnik oberwał.

– Posłuchaj mnie, Potter…

– Kim jesteś? – Blackwood nie wytrzymała.

Zmieszana Fischer spojrzała z dezorientacją na Ślizgona, a następnie odezwała się głośno, żeby przekrzyczeć odgłosy walk nad ich głowami.

– Jaki ona ma problem?

– To długa historia – odpowiedział szybko. – Myśli, że jestem kimś innym…

– Wysadzić tę cholerną kuchnię! – wrzasnął jeden z nieprzyjaciół, na co serce Albusa zamarło.

– _Expulso!_

Blackwood wstała.

– _Confringo!_ – powiedziała nieoczekiwanie i z tego, co usłyszał chłopiec, dwa niszczycielskie czary spotkały się w powietrzu. Chwilę później posypał się gruz, a ludzie zaczęli kaszleć i pluć z powodu dymu. Albus wychylił głowę i zobaczył, że jadalnia została całkowicie zniszczona – nie ocalał nawet spleśniały stół; stał się stosem drzazg.

– Posłuchaj mnie, Potter. – Fischer znów wcieliła się w tryb aurora. – Zaklęcia, którymi obłożony jest ten dom, uniemożliwiają naruszenie rzeczywistych zewnętrznych ścian. Zwrócę na siebie ich uwagę i zajmę. Ty pójdziesz na górę i tam się schowasz! Nie będziesz się wychylał!

– Nie przybędą pani posiłki? – zapytał ze zmrużonymi oczami – pył osiadł mu na powiekach, utrudniając widzenie.

Fischer tak gwałtownie pokręciła głową, że prawie spadły jej z nosa okulary.

– Podążanie twoim tropem było moją osobistą ambicją, ale teraz, kiedy mamy trochę wolnego czasu… – Machnęła różdżką, z której czubka wypłynęła srebrzysta mgiełka. Albus widział wcześniej to zaklęcie w wykonaniu Fairharta i z góry założył, że należy ono do powszechnej praktyki Ministerstwa Magii. Patronus przez sekundę formował kształt i w końcu ustabilizował się na małym ptaku z zakrzywionym dziobem: papudze. – Zawiadom Ministerstwo – nakazała. – Ostatnie informacje o użyciu proszku Insta-Fiuu stanowią miejsce naszej aktualnej lokalizacji. Jesteśmy atakowani. Jest ze mną Potter! – dodała natarczywie.

Usłyszeli szelest kroków, podczas gdy ptak przelatywał przez zadymioną kuchnię. Blackwood i Fischer wstały z podniesionymi do góry rękami, jednocześnie wystrzeliwując oszałamiacze, które połączyły się w drodze i zwaliły najbliższego nieprzyjaciela z nóg; upadł na stos drewna.

– Teraz, Potter! – aurorka dała znać, że nadszedł czas. Całą trójką wybiegli z jadalni i wpadli do salonu, gdzie wciąż było jeszcze kilku wrogów – wszyscy ciskali jakimiś śmiercionośnymi zaklęciami.

– Nie! – krzyknął Albus, gdy zauważył, że w kierunku Fischer leci śmiertelnie wyglądająca purpurowa klątwa; kobieta jej nie widziała, ponieważ była odwrócona doń plecami. Zareagował i uniósł wysoko w górę różdżkę. _Protego_, pomyślał, nie tracąc czasu na artykułowanie inkantacji.

Zaklęcie zadziałało idealnie – fioletowy czar przeciwnika odbił się od niewidzialnej bariery i wrócił do swego twórcy; ten upadł na ziemię, płacząc w agonii. Ślizgon był zaskoczony swoją niewerbalną biegłością, że nawet nie zauważył zakamuflowanej za sobą postaci, która cisnęła w niego ogniście pomarańczowym przekleństwem…

Blackwood siłą zmusiła go do zgięcia się w pół, a tym samym i do opuszczenia w dół głowy, a następnie z łatwością rzuciła własne kontrzaklęcie. Na rozkoszowanie się sukcesem nie było czasu. Albus nie miał zielonego pojęcia, ile może minąć, zanim na miejsce przybędą posiłki z Ministerstwa Magii, ale te Mrocznego Sojuszu stawiły się na wezwanie. Przez zniszczone drzwi przedzierało się więcej zamaskowanych, ubranych na czarno postaci.

– Co ty wyprawiasz, Potter? – ryknęła Fischer, zręcznie unikając lecącej klątwy i jednocześnie machając różdżką. Telewizor, który z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu przetrwał dotychczasową walkę, wzniósł się w powietrze i bardzo szybko wystrzelił w kierunku jednego z zamaskowanych mężczyzn, zaskakując go i uderzając bezpośrednio w głowę. Po salonie rozszedł się okropny chrzęst. – Wynoś się stąd!

Albus pokiwał głową, po czym przeskoczył nad ciałem nieprzytomnego czarodzieja i pobiegł schodami na górę. W pośpiechu przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie naraz.

– Za nim! – ktoś krzyknął i nie minęła dłuższa chwila, nim w pogoń rzucił się bliżej niezidentyfikowany nieprzyjaciel.

Chłopiec wskazał różdżką na stopnie i pomyślał o zaklęciu potknięcia. Niczego nieświadomy osobnik upadł do przodu i uderzył głową o krawędź jednego ze stopni. Maska spadła mu z twarzy, ukazując zakrwawione oblicze. Bezwładne ciało bez większych trudności stoczyło się w dół, ale w trakcie swej podróży zostało przeskoczone przez kolejną ubraną na czarno, przygotowaną do walki postać…

Błysnęło zielone światło i ten człowiek także się przewrócił, ale tym razem nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do inkantacji zaklęcia – mężczyzna był martwy. U podnóża schodów stała Blackwood, sprawiając wrażenie równie obłąkanej co zwykle; jej zdolność do bezrefleksyjnego zabijania przypominała Albusowi skuteczność Fairharta. Nastolatek przyglądał się, jak czarownica z powrotem dołącza do walki, a następnie pobiegł korytarzem.

Nie wiedział do końca, dlaczego tak postąpił, ale instynktownie wrócił do głównej sypialni – tej z Zasłoną Skazańca. Dopiero stanąwszy obok imponującego i niedającego spokoju magicznego artefaktu, zdał sobie sprawę z własnych intencji.

– Ozłoć się, ozłoć się, ozłoć się… – wymamrotał wielokrotnie i mgliście uświadomił sobie, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy naprawdę pragnął, aby ta niesamowita moc zdołała go posiąść. Chciał zrobić wszystko, aby pomóc na dole. Chciał przyczynić się do zwycięstwa, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Dlaczego nie mógł mieć nad tym większej kontroli?

Trzaski i eksplozje z parteru za każdym razem przynosiły mu cierpienia, ale paradoksalnie to właśnie te odgłosy utrzymywały go przy życiu. Wtem zrozumiał, że dopóki walka trwa, jego dwie obrończynie także żyją. Fischer wydawała się być o wiele bardziej wykwalifikowana niż na pierwszy rzut oka, a Blackwood – choć otumaniona i pełna urojeń – również świetnie sobie radziła w bitce. Czy to wystarczy…?

Usłyszał gromowe kroki i natychmiast się przygotował. Wycelował w drzwi i, bo jakże by inaczej, do środka wślizgnęła się zamaskowana postać. Zamiast unieść różdżkę, nieznajomy stanął niczym wryty w ziemię, a w widocznych przez dziurki w masce oczach błyszczało zainteresowanie i podziw. Albus zmarszczył lekko brwi, zastanawiając się, co go tak zaskoczyło…

– Zasłona! – pisnął wróg, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego. – Szef miał rację! Zasłona Skazańca była tu ukryta…

– _Silencio!_ – zawołał Ślizgon, natychmiast przerywając ten zbędny monolog. – _Reducto!_ – Członek Mrocznego Sojuszu został odrzucony na odległość kilku stóp i wpadł przez drzwi naprzeciwko do innego pokoju, który z wyglądu okazał się okropnie brudną, zaniedbaną łazienką.

Przez ułamek sekundy wokół panowała kompletna, wręcz nienaturalna cisza, a potem do uszu chłopca dobiegły odgłosy kroków większej ilości stóp – gdy dotarło do niego, że na piętrze jest cała grupa pojedynkowiczów, przełknął gorzko ślinę; od razu zrozumiał, do czego zmierza to wszystko. Mroczny Sojusz był nie tylko zainteresowany ich zwłokami – Darvy pragnął także Zasłony Skazańca. Fischer także planowała ją przechwycić, gdyż oficjalnie była własnością Ministerstwa Magii. Co bardzo ciekawe, ze wszystkich tu obecnych, tylko Blackwood sprawiała wrażenie zupełnie niezainteresowanej ważnością magicznego artefaktu – zbyt skupiała się na bezpieczeństwie „podopiecznego". Nie chcąc, by Mroczny Sojusz znalazł się w pobliżu Zasłony, Albus wybiegł z sypialni i skierował się w stronę schodów. W drodze doszedł do wniosku, że napotka pięciu lub sześciu napastników…

– _Glisseo!_ – wykrzyknął, czym przyciągnął uwagę. Zamaskowani czarodzieje spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem, najprawdopodobniej nie spodziewając się interwencji dziecka. Stopnie, na których stali, w momencie przekształciły się w płaską, pozbawioną zdobień, dywanową powierzchnię. W efekcie wszyscy zjechali po zjeżdżalni; na dole stworzyli stos umorusanych szat i czerwonych masek. Albus wycelował różdżką w sufit ponad tą nieskładną kupką kończyn. – _Deprimo! Deprimo!_ – zawołał z naciskiem, a ściana zaczęła pękać; cegły wysunęły się do wewnątrz i poleciały w dół, wprost na swoje ofiary.

Kiedy spojrzał na grupę obezwładnionych nieprzyjaciół, pomimo wstrząśnięcia obrotem sytuacji, nie mógł się powstrzymać od zadowolonego uśmiechu. Na dalsze napawanie się sukcesem nie było jednak czasu – na środku salonu wciąż toczyła się bitwa. Co dziwne, Fischer i Blackwood dobrze współpracowały ze sobą, choć ich opór zaczął powoli słabnąć…

Uwagę przyciągnęła potężna eksplozja od strony drzwi wejściowych i wkrótce pokój znów wypełnił duszący ciemny dym. Albus omiótł otoczenie zmrużonymi oczyma, a to co zobaczył sprawiło, że omal nie zemdlał.

– Wy! – Młot szarpnął głową w kierunku towarzyszących mu Renegatów po lewej. – Zdobądźcie Zasłonę. Reszta ma pomóc mi posprzątać ten bałagan!

Starcie pomiędzy członkami Mrocznego Sojuszu, a Blackwood i Fischer zakończyło się nagle: poplecznicy Sebastiana Darvy'ego zwrócili uwagę na nowoprzybyłych. Młot, odziany w typowy strój wojenny, sprawiał wrażenie o wiele bardziej onieśmielającego i zastraszającego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Sprawnym, zamaszystym ruchem różdżki sprawił, że dwóch członków Mrocznego Sojuszu uniosło się w powietrze i zostało odrzuconych do tyłu. Następnie sięgnął do stosu szmacianych lalek, który utworzył Albus i gołymi rękami złapał za gardło jednego z mężczyzn – niespodziewanie, w sposób podobny do hagridowego, cisnął nim na wcześniej pokonanych.

Ślizgon nie miał czasu na roztrząsanie tej szaleńczej sceny – wydawało się, że członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek wiedzieli, że przybyli pod właściwy adres; że posiadłość stanowiła kryjówkę dla Zasłony Skazańca. Najprawdopodobniej grupa pojękujących, przywalonych gruzem czarodziejów była wskazówką, gdzie dokładnie jest magiczny artefakt, gdyż od razu skierowali się w kierunku schodów na piętro. Albus w momencie odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł do odpowiedniej komnaty, ale zanim to się stało, był świadkiem naprawdę szokującej sceny. Z racji tego, iż Mroczny Sojusz zaabsorbowany był walką ze Zbawieniem Różdżek, Blackwood zwróciła się przeciwko Fischer – cisnęła w nią śmiertelnie wyglądające, białawe zaklęcie.

– Nie! – Krzyk chłopca zaalarmował aurorkę. Odskoczyła od strumienia światła i odwróciła do starej przeciwniczki. Nie czekając na kolejny atak, zamachnęła się własną różdżką i wystrzeliła niebieski urok, który w locie rozdzielił się na wiele mniejszych; wybuchały we wzorze przypominającym staccato*. Blackwood eliminowała je po kolei, ale Potter zmusił się do zignorowania tego incydentu i odwrócenia wzroku – powrót do sypialni z Zasłoną był priorytetem.

Elementy tragicznej układanki zgrabnie łączyły się w spójną całość. Blackwood, święcie przekonana, że Albus – w którym widziała Fairharta – był bezpieczny, pojedynkowała się o coś, co tylko jej zraniony umysł mógł w pełni zrozumieć. Odnośnie drugiej bojowniczki: nastolatek zdał sobie sprawę, że Fischer wprost wyznała mu, w jaki sposób dotarła aż tutaj. _Wszyscy śledzili Namiar_ – on przyciągnął wrogów. Za obecną sytuację odpowiadała więc seria przecieków, prowadząca do starej mugolskiej rezydencji; na temat Albusa, na temat Zasłony i połączenia tych dwóch składowych…

Znów zanurkował za łóżko, łudząc się, że ani Fischer, ani Blackwood nie wyrządzą sobie nawzajem trwałych szkód oraz że ministerialne posiłki przybędą na czas. Zbyt buzowała w nim adrenalina, aby był przestraszony bądź przepełniony nadzieją. Koncentrował się tylko i wyłącznie na jednym: wszystko będzie dobrze, kiedy zjawi się ojciec razem z zespołem wykwalifikowanych aurorów.

Z odgłosów dobiegających z dołu wywnioskował, że Ministerstwo nadal nie przybyło, a niespodziewany upadek bliżej niezidentyfikowanych osobników przypomniał, że schodowa pułapka wciąż dawała mu pewną osłonę. Nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego tak bardzo martwiła go perspektywa przejęcia Zasłony przez Zbawienie Różdżek – i tak była to o wiele lepsza opcja, niż Mroczny Sojusz. Nie wiedząc czemu, zachowywał się dziwnie opiekuńczo względem Zasłony i ponad wszystko pragnął, aby znalazła się z powrotem w bezpiecznych rękach Ministerstwa...

W drzwiach stanęło dwóch podwładnych Waddleswortha. Albus instynktownie wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i wycelował. Mocno skoncentrowany na zaklęciu ogłuszającym, wystrzelił szkarłatny czar, ale został on z łatwością odbity.

– Nie zamierzamy cię skrzywdzić, Potter! Skończ z tą dziecinadą! – warknął starzej wyglądający mężczyzna, plując wokół śliną. – Nie zmuszaj nas, abyśmy stali się wstrętni…

Drugi Renegat przeciął powietrze różdżką i wystrzelił strumień czerwonego światła. Ślizgon, działając pod wpływem czystego impulsu, zaklęciem wyrzucił w górę materac z łóżka, który służąc mu za tarczę, przyjął na siebie siłę czaru i finalnie nadpalony, odleciał w kąt.

Albus, niepewny, w jaki sposób należy walczyć z dwoma groźnymi przeciwnikami w tak ciasnej klitce i zza gołego łóżka, z którego wystają sprężyny, zaczął przypadkowo miotać zaklęciami rozbrajającymi z nadzieją, że chociaż jeden z nich zostanie złapany z zaskoczenia. Niestety, nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Jakby w zwolnionym tempie przez chwilę patrzył, jak z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku unoszą wyżej różdżki…

W ostatnim momencie zanurkował w dół – klątwy przypaliły mu skórę na karku i uderzyły w ścianę po dwóch bokach Zasłony; mimo to architektura nic się nie zmieniła, nie było ani czarnego śladu. Spod łóżka zobaczył stopy wrogów i w mig zrozumiał, że nie spodziewają się tak banalnego, niedojrzałego psikusa…

Skoncentrował się na dywanie i ostro machnął różdżką w bok. Zadziałało. W wyniku dziecinnego zaklęcia wykładzina uniosła się gwałtownie w górę, a niczego się niespodziewający mężczyźni zatoczyli się w tył i prawie przewrócili. W następnej chwili Albus wyściubił głowę i przeskoczył nad łóżkiem, boleśnie uderzając się w kolano. Finalnie znalazł się w pozycji ofensywnej.

– _Drętwota! Drętwota!_ – wykrzyknął z zapałem, podczas gdy nieznajomi nadaremnie próbowali złapać równowagę. Nie udało im się i nieprzytomni upadli na podłogę.

Chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą i z szaleńczo bijącym sercem zastanowił się, kiedy nadejdzie kolejna fala Renegatów oraz, co zdecydowanie ważniejsze, czy Ministerstwo w ogóle otrzymało wiadomość od Fischer. Z kłującym bólem zastanowił się także nad bezpieczeństwem swoich dwóch towarzyszek w bitwie. Wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech i wyszedł z sypialni. Przeszedł nad obezwładnionymi czarodziejami i podszedł do schodów, skąd zobaczył, że poprzednie ofiary wciąż leżały przywalone gruzem, a hałas znacząco się zmniejszył. Ostrożnie zerknął w dół…

Salon wyglądał na zrujnowany. Wszystko pokryte było popiołem i kurzem, łącznie z drżącymi bądź nieruchomymi ciałami porozrzucanymi po całej podłodze. Sczerniała kanapa się dymiła, co z kolei świadczyło o tym, że w pewnym momencie stanęła w ogniu. Szafki i stoliczki z fotografiami zostały poprzewracane, a ramki potrzaskane. Z zaciśniętym w żołądku nerwowym supłem Albus uświadomił sobie, że kominek był doszczętnie zniszczony. Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu tylko stojący w rogu dziadkowy zegar był w nienaruszonym stanie.

W salonie wciąż toczyły się dwie bitwy.

Młot ze swoją grupą bawił się w oprawców i ofiary z trzema bądź czterema ledwo trzymającymi się w pionie członkami Mrocznego Sojuszu. Zamaskowane postacie z trudnością uchylały się przed przewagą klątw przeciwnika i co rusz jęczały z bólu.

Drugi pojedynek toczył się pomiędzy Blackwood a Fischer. Była Opiekunka Slytherinu miotała zaklęciami w okrutny i złowrogi sposób, obnażając przy tym zęby i wytrzeszczając oczy. Aurorka głównie się broniła, ze względną łatwością odbijając czary przeciwniczki; mimo to sprawiała wrażenie zmęczonej. Albus chciał się odezwać, aby powstrzymać je od dalszej walki, ale nie marzył o tym, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Wtem coś sprawiło, że pomyślał o czymś zgoła innym.

Serce chłopca podskoczyło, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk głośnej eksplozji wewnątrz domu. Gdyby miał zgadywać, powiedziałby, że pochodzi gdzieś z okolic kuchni. Czy Fischer nie twierdziła przypadkiem, że bariery ochraniające posiadłość, uniemożliwiają penetrację ścian? Wniosek był jeden i niepodważalny: wybuch spowodował piekielnie potężny czarodziej. Może… Harry Potter?

Zeskoczył ze schodów, przeskoczył nad grupką na podłodze i razem z walczącym tłumem spojrzał w kierunku jadalni – jedynego pomieszczenia oddzielającego rzeczywistą salonową bitkę od brudnej, podejrzanej kuchni. Usłyszał kroki…

Albusowi opadła szczęka. To nie był Harry Potter. Zamiast tego w futrynie drzwi stanęła wysoka, odziana w srebro, majestatyczna postać z przymocowaną do twarzy maską i zwisającą luźno z boku różdżką. Przybył Srebrny Czarodziej. Wszyscy w salonie zaczęli wrzeszczeć wniebogłosy i tylko Albus uważnie obserwował zachowanie tajemniczego gościa. Koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, co działo się w jego umyśle.

Mężczyzna pochylił głowę i choć nie dało się dostrzec wyrazu jego oczu, Ślizgon był pewien, że skupił się na rozbitych ramkach fotografii losowo porozrzucanych na zniszczonej podłodze. Srebrny Czarodziej zaczął się trząść, czym pokazał wszem wobec, że jest wściekły.

Zamaskowany wybawca uniósł wysoko różdżkę i powietrze przecięła zielona błyskawica, dziwacznie lecąc wprost na Młota. Albus bez tchu patrzył, jak ten natychmiast złapał za szatę jednego ze swoich towarzyszy i wypchnął go do przodu, czyniąc z niego żywą tarczą. Pechowiec przyjął na siebie potęgę klątwy i nie minęła nawet sekunda, nim padł martwy na ziemię. Zarówno członkowie Zbawienia Różdżek, jak i Mrocznego Sojuszu zjednoczyły siły i stanęły ramię w ramię, by stawić czoła wspólnemu, jakże realnemu zagrożeniu.

Srebrny Czarodziej smagnął w powietrzu różdżką i strumień czerwonego światła przeleciał przez cały dom; w międzyczasie odbił się od kilku ścian i trafił w dwie lub trzy osoby, które nieszczęśliwie znalazły się w samym środku pandemonium. Po przetrawieniu pierwszego szoku Albus zauważył, że Fischer uchyliła się spod toru zaklęcia i przestała zwracać uwagę na Blackwood, którą dziwnym trafem w ogóle nie znajdowała się w pobliżu trasy czaru. Współszefowa Biura Aurorów przez chwilę pożerała wzrokiem Srebrnego Czarodzieja i było jasne, że pomimo wszechobecnego zamieszania i zmęczenia udziałem w bitwie, wprawiła ambitne trybiki w głowie w ruch; zastanawiała się nad najlepszym sposobem na schwytanie osobnika, którego poszukiwała przez cały rok.

Albus przyległ plecami do ściany i przyglądał się, jak tajemniczy mężczyzna ruszył do przodu, z gracją unikając lecących nań klątw i przekleństw; zwyczajnie się od nich uchylał. W pewnym momencie Srebrny Czarodziej wyczarował coś, co do złudzenia przypominało podmuch silnego wiatru i zderzyło się z dwoma członkami Mrocznego Sojuszu, którzy niczym szmaciane lalki, polecieli w tył, wirując, jakby wciągnął ich prawdziwy cyklon. Wrzeszczeli przy tym z przerażenia, podczas gdy ich głowy co chwilę się zderzały; zrzucone maski leżały gdzieś w kącie.

Chłopiec usłyszał ciche, niewyraźne pomruki i rozejrzał się szybko, próbując zlokalizować źródło hałasu: zorientował się, kiedy spojrzał w dół. Poplecznicy Darvy'ego, na których spadł kawałek sufitu, odzyskali przytomność i zaczęli się niemrawo ruszać, próbując z siebie zrzucić betonowe odłamki…

Srebrny Czarodziej kontynuował dziesiątkowanie walczących nieprzyjaciół, ani na chwilę nie przestając wymachiwać różdżką. Młot po ustawieniu się za nim, potajemnie wystrzelił niebiesko lodowe zaklęcie, ale zostało ono zablokowane: zamaskowany osobnik zwyczajnie utworzył tarczę sponad swojej głowy, nawet nieszczególnie celując. Bąbelkowa substancja odepchnęła modry urok, który koniec końców poszybował w stronę Młota; ten uderzony w twarz upadł na ziemię, krzywiąc się z bólu.

Wszyscy pozostali wrogowie poukrywali się za podniszczonymi meblami. Albus zauważył, że Srebrny Czarodziej miał tendencję do celowania w ziemię i miotania klątwami zabijającymi w nieruchomych już przeciwników, jak gdyby chciał się upewnić, że ci rzeczywiście nie żyją. Rozpoznał taktykę ze sceny, której był świadkiem około godzinę temu. Czy to możliwe…?

Srebrny Czarodziej dwukrotnie machnął w powietrzu różdżką i dwa identyczne szmaragdowe klątwy zabiły tych, którzy próbowali znaleźć sobie inną kryjówkę. Chłopiec nie ruszył się z miejsca, odrętwiały. Nie był pod wrażeniem tego, co widział, lecz pełen obrzydzenia. Kiedy ostatnim razem był świadkiem starcia tego człowieka, owszem, dostrzegał to okrucieństwo, lecz nikt nie stracił życia. Teraz jednak, sprawiał wrażenie zbyt wściekłego, by się tym przejmować…

Albus został nagle zwalony z nóg, a kiedy złapał się za obolałe żebra, zrozumiał, kto podniósł na niego rękę. Dwóch członków Mrocznego Sojuszu, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą byli na wpół świadomi obrotu sytuacji, wypełzło spod gruzu i skierowało się w kierunku schodów na piętro. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości: chcieli choć w połowie zakończyć powierzoną im przez przywódcę misję; chcieli wyjść na wpół zwycięsko z tej katastrofalnej wyprawy.

Rzucił okiem na środek salonu, gdzie Srebrny Czarodziej wbił w ziemię następnego zrozpaczonego Renegata i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma się co martwić o ewentualny pościg. Odwrócił się na pięcie i pognał za dwiema zamaskowanymi postaciami, które nie bacząc na poranione nogi, niezgarbione wdrapywały się na szczyt schodów.

W biegu chwycił się za żebra, nagle nabierając pewności, że choć odczuwał ból, nie wyrządzono mu trwałych obrażeń. Sapiąc z wysiłku, ścigał dwóch znacząco osłabionych czarodziejów, którzy nie byli nawet w stanie go uśmiercić, gdy stał pod ścianą i niczego nie podejrzewał. Nie wątpiąc w to ani przez sekundę, zdecydował, że uda mu się ich unieszkodliwić.

Chwiejnym krokiem weszli do sypialni z Zasłoną Skazańca, a Albus z wysoko uniesioną różdżką, za nimi. Był przekonany, że jeżeli zatrzyma tę dwójkę, zapewni bezpieczeństwo magicznemu obiektowi. Jeden z mężczyzn dźgnął końcem różdżki pierwszą z brzegu, leżącą na podłodze poduszkę.

– _Portus!_ – warknął ten ze zmrużonymi paciorkowatymi oczami i brudnymi, długimi włosami; obficie krwawił z nosa. W efekcie jasiek zaczął świecić się na niebiesko.

– _Drę…_ – zaczął chłopiec, całkowicie zapominając o zastosowaniu magii niewerbalnej – i właśnie to przesądziło sprawę.

– _Crucio! – _ryknął drugi członek Mrocznego Sojuszu; był zwyczajnie szybszy.

Niewyobrażalny ból ogarnął całe ciało Albusa; nigdy nie czuł intensywniejszego. Miał wrażenie, że ogień palił każdy minimetr jego skóry. Było to znacznie gorsze uczucie od tego, którego doświadczał w chwilach przed swoją niewytłumaczalną przemianą. Z sekundy na sekundę cierpiał coraz bardziej, a rozdzierający ból był jedynym, co mógł zarejestrować jego mózg. Mimo że słyszał własne mrożące krew w żyłach krzyki – całkowicie niekontrolowane – wciąż mógł zobaczyć, co się dzieje wokół jego ciała. Długowłosy członek Mrocznego Sojuszu jedną ręką dotykał Zasłony, a drugą poduszki, gotowy do magicznego transportu, zaś drugi z szerokim szaleńczym uśmiechem na twarzy, stał niewzruszony z wycelowaną różdżką; jego spojrzenie zapowiadało, iż był to dopiero początek tortur…

Chociaż nie słyszał nic poza własnymi nieludzkimi wrzaskami, czuł zbliżające się kroki. Podczas gdy jego ciało niekontrolowanie wykrzywiało się i wykręcało, by sprostać okropnemu bólowi, który odczuwał, kątem oka dostrzegł błysk srebrnych szat na poziomie gruntu. Nawet nie wiedząc jakim cudem, zdołał nieco unieść głowę i spojrzeć na najniebezpieczniejszą osobę w tym domu.

_Sprzątnij tego z Zasłoną! Tego z Zasłoną! Zignoruj mnie!_, niemo krzyczał, jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie.

Srebrny Czarodziej uniósł różdżkę…

Błysnęło zielone światło i ból ustał. Albus poczuł dziwne uczucie ulgi i dreszcz niezadowolenia przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie. Mężczyzna, który go torturował, leżał martwy na podłodze, ale jego towarzysz – ten, co trzymał Zasłonę – zniknął. Przerywając cierpienia chłopca, Srebrny Czarodziej utracił szansę na przechwycenie Zasłony Skazańca.

– Nie… – wykrztusił Albus, po raz pierwszy czując się bliski łez na tym nędznym polu bitwy – został ostatecznie pokonany.

Wciąż trząsł się z bólu, kiedy zamaskowany nieznajomy chwycił go i dźwignął do góry. Zanim stało się cokolwiek innego, do jego uszu dobiegło skomlenie. Srebrny Czarodziej rzucił się w kierunku schodów na parter, a Albus, którego nie tylko klatkę piersiową wciąż palił ogień, został zmuszony do ciągnięcia się za nim. Gdy schodził w dół, zniszczona balustrada służyła mu za cień wsparcia, które mógł sobie zapewnić; to, po czym stąpał, z pewnością nie mogło być już nazywane stopniami.

Srebrny Czarodziej wyeliminował wszelką opozycję, ale Ślizgon zauważył, że miejsce, w którym powinien leżeć Młot, było puste. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że w trakcie krwawej masakry jemu jedynemu udało się zbiec z terenu posiadłości; przeżył. Niemniej jednak Blackwood i Fischer wciąż się pojedynkowały.

– _Confringo!_ – ryknęła była nauczycielka; jej szaty były w wielu miejscach podarte, a dłoń, w której trzymała różdżkę, cała zakrwawiona.

Fischer uchyliła się w ostatnim momencie.

– Daj sobie spokój, szalona wiedźmo! – wrzasnęła, a Albus zdał sobie sprawę, że ta wciąż nie wie, z jakiego powodu jest atakowana; może w głowie zaklasyfikowała ją jako ostatnią członkinię Zbawienia Różdżek bądź Mrocznego Sojuszu. Uniknęła następnego ciśniętego w jej stronę zaklęcia, lecz wszystko miało swą cenę: okulary potoczyły się po podłodze, a szaty zapaliły; w pewnym momencie zostały z nich zaledwie nadpalone szczątki.

Srebrny Czarodziej patrzył pomiędzy kobietami, najwyraźniej rozważając najlepszy sposób na przerwanie tej bezsensownej konfrontacji. Wtem Albus coś sobie uświadomił: żadna z nich nie reprezentowała już swojej strony: Blackwood nie była Renegatką, a Fischer pracowniczką Ministerstwa Magii.

Pospieszył w kierunku walczących, chcąc jakoś zakończyć tę bitwę i to był poważny błąd. Został złapany w ogień krzyżowy, a pomarańczowa klątwa wystrzelona przez Fischer, uderzyła go w ramię. Potknął się i stracił równowagę. Instynktownie złapał się za bolące ramię, lecz wtem wymęczone ciało zaklasyfikowało się do mniej ważnych problemów. Piękna niegdyś blondynka ryknęła z wściekłości i uniosła wysoko różdżkę.

– Nie! – Albus gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, opadając na ziemię, ale było już za późno.

– _Avada Kedavra!_ – wrzasnęła Blackwood, wystrzeliwując strumień zielonego światła.

– Jak śmiesz?! – Fischer z ledwością uniknęła klątwy, zeskakując z toru. Zrewanżowała się wymyślnym ruchem nadgarstka i ogniście fioletowym, śmiertelnie wyglądającym czarem. Blackwood, która obserwowała Albusa, żeby upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest, została ugodzona prosto w klatkę piersiową, tuż nad obojczykiem.

– Nie! – znów zawył, wyciągając ku niej rękę.

Kobieta zatoczyła się do tyłu, chwytając się za szyję. Splunęła. Srebrny Czarodziej rzucił się w jej kierunku, lecz nie był wystarczająco szybki. Czarownica wpadła na dziadkowy zegar, który zatrząsł się i przewrócił…

Blackwood wydała z siebie słaby krzyk, gdy wysoki i potężny słup drewna z metalowymi elementami spadł wprost na nią. Siła uderzenie sprawiła, że zakrztusiła się krwią. Albusowi ciężko było złapać oddech, gdy obserwował, jak z rany na gardle byłej nauczycielki wylewa się coraz to więcej ciemnoczerwonego osocza – bez wątpienia była to konsekwencja zarówno siły zaklęcia, jak i ciężaru zegara.

Fischer przyglądała się tej scenie na poły spokojnie, na poły ze zdenerwowaniem, ale nie starała się w żaden sposób wtrącić czy pomóc; sprawiała wrażenie człowieka, który na nowo przeżywał to, że zagrażające życiu niebezpieczeństwo bezpowrotnie minęło.

Wtem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Srebrny Czarodziej przemówił.

– Ida! Nie! – Znajomy głos sprawił, że serce Albusa zamarło. _Wiedziałem_, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Mężczyzna opadł na kolana i na czworakach zbliżył się do Blackwood. W międzyczasie zdjął też maskę, odsłaniając zalane łzami oblicze. Fairhart uniósł różdżkę i machnął nią w powietrzu – ogromny zegar uniósł się i odleciał w kąt pokoju, gdzie opadłszy, dołączył do grona zniszczonych dekoracji.

– Ida! Ida! Spójrz na mnie! – zawołał Srebrny Czarodziej, przytulając do siebie ciało umierającej przyjaciółki. Blackwood znów zakaszlała krwią. Fairhart nie tracił więcej czasu – zaczął mamrotać uroki i machać różdżką nad otwartą raną; natychmiast przystąpił do akcji ratunkowej. Albus mgliście przypomniał sobie, że dawno temu, mentor wyznał mu, że nieszczególnie dobrze sobie radzi z magią leczniczą…

Blackwood wciąż się dusiła, a jej twarz zrobiła się kredowo blada. Ślizgon podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, zarówno zaskoczony, jak i przerażony obrotem sytuacji. Mimo to jego twarz była niczym w porównaniu do Idy – kobieta nawet na skraju śmierci była widocznie zakłopotana i chyba nie mogła już bardziej wytrzeszczyć oczu. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w twarz Fairharta, a potem przeniosła spojrzenie na Albusa.

– Ja… ja… ja… ja… nie rozu… – Z jej ust trysnęła krew.

– Zostań ze mną, Ida! – warknął Srebrny Czarodziej i od razu wrócił do mamrotania uzdrawiających inkantacji; ciepłymi łzami moczył twarz kobiety. Nie tylko on płakał, Blackwood także roniła łzy – pomieszane z wydzielinami z nosa i krwią. Kiedy otworzyła usta, by wypowiedzieć jedną z ostatnich sentencji, wyglądała na bardzo zmieszaną i wzruszoną.

– Sa… San… – Zakrztusiła się, nie przerywając z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. – Tak ba… bardzo… przepra… za zabicie…

– Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! – powtarzał Fairhart, a Albus zaryzykował spojrzenie na Fischer. Aurorka sprawiała wrażenie całkiem obojętnej. Mimo że jej ręka wisiała swobodnie wzdłuż ciała, dłoń miała kurczowo zaciśniętą na różdżce – bez cienia wątpliwości szukała najlepszej okazji do schwytania Srebrnego Czarodzieja. – Zostań ze mną, Ida! Zostań, Ita! – kontynuował błagania Fairhart, tuląc przyjaciółkę, jakby była najcenniejszym na świecie, choć ulotnym skarbem.

– Tak… ba… bardzo… mi przykro… – wykrztusiła Blackwood i z widocznym trudem uniosła rękę, próbując dotknąć twarzy ukochanego; szkarłatna krew, mieszając się ze łzami, skapywała po jej brodzie. – Przepraszam, że… cię zabi… zabiłam… – zakończyła i wzięła ostatni, charczący oddech. Albus nie był pewien, kto ugruntował ten fakt: kobieta wydająca z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, czy krzyczący z bólu mężczyzna. Cierpienie umierającej się zakończyło. Ida Blackwood była martwa.

Fairhart opadł na jej ciało, zawodząc głośniej i tragiczniej niż chłopiec kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał; dłoń wsunął w niegdyś piękne, brudne blond włosy i zacisnął ją w udręce.

* * *

* **Staccato** – technika artykulacji w grze na instrumentach muzycznych, w której kolejne dźwięki są grane oddzielnie, ze skracaniem ich wartości


	22. Chapter 22

**Rozdział 22**

**Prawda**

* * *

Albus mógł tylko z przerażeniem się przyglądać, jak były nauczyciel rozpacza nad stratą swojej następczyni. Fairhart wciąż trzymał ciało Blackwood, jakby mógł przywrócić przyjaciółkę do życia, ale furia i smutek słyszalne w jego krzykach jasno wskazywały, że w rzeczywistości nie wierzył w tego typu rytuały. Ida po prostu leżała na ziemi – twarz i szyję miała splamione krwią, mgliste oczy szeroko otwarte, a wyraz twarzy zdezorientowany; odeszła zmieszana.

– Pro… profesorze – wyjąkał chłopiec, wstając. Do Fairharta, podobnie jak do Blackwood, nie był w stanie zwracać się inaczej. – Profesorze, prze… przepraszam…

Mężczyzna albo go nie słyszał, albo zwyczajnie zignorował. Koniec końców Albus był mu trochę wdzięczny za to milczenie – dzięki temu zyskał nieco czasu do namysłu. Teraz gdy minął szok spowodowany zdemaskowaniem Srebrnego Czarodzieja, mógł tylko zgadywać, w jaki sposób to, co widział, okazało się możliwe. Od zawsze przypuszczał, że w śmierci Fairharta było coś więcej, ale rozmyślanie na ten temat, a ujrzenie namacalnego dowodu potwierdzającego tezę, było czymś zgoła innym i wprawiło go w zdumienie. Jakim cudem Fairhart przeżył tamten atak? Czy Blackwood nie zadała ostatniego ciosu? Jeżeli nie, to dlaczego na niedługo przed śmiercią, dała się omotać szaleństwu…?

Ktoś chrząknął znacząco i Albus przypomniał sobie, że nie byli w salonie sami.

– Srebrny Czarodzieju! – Kiedy Fischer zabrała głos, brzmiała bardzo autorytarnie, choć sytuacja wcale tego nie wymagała. – Zostałeś złapany na gorącym uczynku! Rzuć różdżkę i wstań z rękami za głową!

Ślizgon nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał i wszystko wskazywało na to, że Fairhart także – mężczyzna wciąż tulił do siebie bezwładne ciało Blackwood i najwyraźniej nie docierało do niego to, że jest aresztowany. Coś się jednak zmieniło: przestał jęczeć z rozpaczy – zamiast tego tylko się trząsł ze złości.

– Czy mnie słyszysz, Srebrny Czarodzieju? – warknęła Fischer i mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na swojej różdżce.

– Zamknij się! – Albus podniósł głos, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie. Wtem zdał sobie sprawę, że z jakiegoś powodu – najprawdopodobniej wtedy, gdy rzucał się pod klątwą torturującą – zranił się w głowę i teraz krwawił. – Zamilcz!

Przez większą część starcia był zadowolony, że Fischer z nim była, ale w tym momencie, kiedy jej cele powróciły do stanu sprzed ataku, zrozumiał, że władcze, natarczywe zachowanie tylko spotęguje wszechobecne napięcie.

– Nie waż się tak do mnie odzywać, Potter! – wypluła i spojrzała na niego z widoczną pogardą. – Czeka cię wydalenie ze szkoły, nie wspominając już o tym, że naprawdę wiele słyszałam na temat ukradzionej ministerialnej własności! Zważ więc na ton swojego głosu…

Fairhart coś wymamrotał i chociaż było to niewyraźne, Albus zignorował kazanie Fischer i nadstawił uszu, próbując rozszyfrować wypowiedziane przed chwilą zdanie. Niestety, pomruki także przykuły uwagę kobiety.

– Srebrny Czarodzieju, powtarzam: jesteś aresztowany! Zarzucono ci liczne morderstwa pierwszego stopnia, niszczycielską działalność, stawianie oporu podczas aresztowania, używanie magii w obecności mugoli oraz bardzo długą listę innych zarzutów, które zostaną ci przedstawione podczas oficjalnego przesłuchania w Ministerstwie Magii. Na proces będziesz oczekiwał w Azkabanie, a…

Fairhart znów coś mruknął i tym razem Albus usłyszał co nieco.

– Zabiłaś ją…

– Jeżeli będzie to konieczne, nie zawaham się użyć siły, Srebrny Czarodzieju!

– Zamknij się! – wrzasnął chłopiec. – Nie widzisz, że jest pogrążony w żalu? – dodał desperacko, choć nie wiedział, jak to może pomóc w tej sytuacji. Gdy tylko to powiedział, odwrócił się w stronę ciała Blackwood i skulił na samą myśl o tym, co wyprawiało się w głowie Fairharta – Ida była bliską, zakochaną w nim przyjaciółką…

– To ostatni raz, kiedy się powtarzam, panie Potter. Niech się pan w końcu przymknie! – Fischer nie poprzestała na słowach. Machnięciem różdżki wyczarowała kolejną srebrną papugę, która miała przekazać drugą wiadomość. – Udaj się do Ministerstwa Magii. Jestem w trakcie aresztowania Srebrnego Czarodzieja i potrzebuję potwierdzić…

– ZABIŁAŚ JĄ! – ryknął Fairhart, czym sprawił, że aurorka przerwała wpół zdania, a patronus odleciał, niosąc niedokończony komunikat. Wstał i skoncentrował się na Fischer. Splamione krwią Blackwood dłonie zacisnął w pięści – nie upuścił różdżki. Obnażył zęby i wyglądał na żądnego mordu; oczy mu pociemniały, zupełnie jakby był opętany. Wykrzywił tak paskudnie twarz, że Albus miał problem z odróżnieniem zdrowej połowy od oszpeconej; obie sprawiły wrażenie identycznych.

– Zostałeś ostrzeżony, Srebrny Czarodzieju! – oświadczyła Fischer, a chłopiec, pomimo powagi sytuacji, nie mógł się powstrzymać od zachwytu nad jej odwagą, gdy przecięła różdżką powietrze i wysłała na nieprzyjaciela zaklęcie oszałamiające. Przeleciało tuż nad głową Ślizgona.

– Nie! Przestań! – wykrzyknął i spojrzał na Fairharta. Ten delikatnym ruchem nadgarstka odbił je w bok.

– _Incarcerous*! Incarcerous Metallum!_ – kontynuowała kobieta.

Srebrny Czarodziej odbił także i to zaklęcie. Podszedł do Fischer tak, jakby nie był w stanie dostrzec szczegółów otoczenia; był w pełni skupiony na swoim celu. Aurorka ponownie uniosła wyżej różdżkę…

Fairhart przystąpił do ataku – machnął w powietrzu różdżką i wydobyło się z niej coś przywodzącego na myśl błyskawicę. Fischer zaprzestała formułowania zaklęcia, na które się zdecydowała i w zamian wykonała skomplikowany okrężny ruch różdżką; w rezultacie powstał przezroczysty okrąg – Albus wiedział, że stanowił potężną tarczę ochronną. Urok Fairharta przebił się przez nią bez najmniejszego problemu i sprawił, że kobieta została uniesiona dziesięć stóp nad ziemią. Szamocząc się w powietrzu, wydawała z siebie okrzyki bólu, tylko po to, aby zostać rzuconą na ścianę za sobą. Zsunęła się po niej i upadła na pośladki. Włosy miała tak poskręcane, jakby naprawdę została porażona prądem; jej ciało co chwilę drgało niekontrolowanie.

– Proszę przestać, profe… – zaczął Albus i podszedł do Fairharta, próbując zablokować jego niewzruszony marsz. Starał się nie ugiąć i naciskać na niego, zatrzymać wpół kroku, ale – co zaskakujące – mężczyzna mocno go odepchnął. – Nie! Niech pan po prostu odpuści!

Czarodziej zatrzymał się, kiedy był pięć stóp od Fischer. Kobieta spojrzała na niego zapadniętymi, przerażonymi oczami – nie była choć trochę uparta, jak podczas próby aresztowania. Cokolwiek zrobiła jej ta klątwa, złamała jej wojowniczego ducha i kilka kości. Gdy atakujący uniósł różdżkę, niezdolna do wypowiedzenia choć słowa, pokręciła głową.

– Niech pan przestanie, profesorze Fairhart! To koniec! – krzyknął Albus i, mając świadomość, że i tak nie ciśnie żadnym czarem, sam przyjął bojową postawę. Srebrny Czarodziej nie był tym samym mężczyzną, który niegdyś doradził mu w rozwiązaniu problemów sercowych lub w szkolnym gabinecie wypił z nim butelkę kremowego. Ten Srebrny Czarodziej wyrządziłby mu krzywdę, gdyby odważył się stanąć mu na drodze.

Przez krótką chwilę Fairhart wpatrywał się w Fischer z obrzydzeniem.

– _Crucio!_

Ofiara natychmiast zaczęła się rzucać. Pod wpływem klątwy jej prawie że martwe ciało wyginało się niemal pod niemożliwymi kątami. Dźwięk wydobywający się z jej ust nie był krzykiem; to był długi, agonalny oddech.

– Przestań! Przestań! – wrzasnął Albus i pokuśtykał w stronę człowieka, który nie wykazywał żadnych chęci przerwania tortur.

– _Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!_ – powtarzał raz za razem Fairhart, a ciało Fischer wykręcało się pod niewyobrażalnymi kątami. Nogi i ręce latały wokół niej, jakby były przywiązane zaledwie sznurkami, a w miarę wydłużania się tortur ciche bólowe wzdychania przemieniły się w jeszcze cichsze jęki, a potem kobieta zamilkła – po prostu z zakrwawioną twarzą, trzęsąc się w tę i z powrotem, co chwilę odbijała się od podłogi i ścian.

– Przestań! – wrzasnął Albus i w końcu się przełamał – złapał Fairharta za ramię i mocno pociągnął do tyłu. Nie wiedział, co go teraz spotka, ale odmawiał biernego przyglądania się temu brutalnemu widowisku. Mężczyzna nawet na niego nie spojrzał i utrzymał drżącą rękę w miejscu, ale w jego twarzy było coś… coś w wykrzywiającym usta grymasie i wybałuszeniu oczu, co sprawiło, że przez moment Ślizgon pogardzał byłym nauczycielem. Nigdy wcześniej nawet nie przypuszczał, że Fairhart był aż tak okrutnym człowiekiem, a podczas obserwowania tego sadystycznego przedstawienia uświadomił sobie, że oficjalnie osiągnął on punkt krytyczny – powrócił do siebie z czasów dobrowolnego, aktywnego działania w Zbawieniu Różdżek.

Srebrny Czarodziej odepchnął chłopca ponownie i ścisnął różdżkę.

– _Avada…_

– Nie!

– …_Kedavra!_

Albus zacisnął szybko oczy, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co się stanie; z tego, czemu nie potrafił zapobiec. Kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy, musiał odwrócić wzrok od widoku, który go przywitał. Krwawa masa – niegdyś Janine Fischer – leżała pod ścianą, równie martwa, co kobieta po drugiej stronie pokoju. Obie wyróżniały się na tle innych ciał.

Fairhart, niezależnie od zemsty, której najwyraźniej chciał dokonać, wycofał się niemalże w pokojowy sposób. Albus mógł tylko siedzieć na podłodze i z dłońmi na twarzy, potrząsać w niedowierzaniu głową. Był całkowicie oszołomiony i zdruzgotany aktami okrucieństwa, które się tutaj dokonały. Zginęło tak wielu ludzi… Zginęły dwie czarownice, które znał… Fairhart przeżył atak Zbawienia Różdżek… Darvy zdobył Zasłonę Skazańca…

Podniósł wzrok i obserwował, jak Srebrny Czarodziej znów podchodzi do ciała Blackwood, ale nie czuł już współczucia – a przynajmniej nie w stosunku do Fairharta, bo historia Idy w istocie była tragiczna.

Mężczyzna opadł na kolana i ponownie wziął kobietę w ramiona. Nie było tajemnicą, że nie będzie miał najmniejszych problemów, aby aportować jej ciało na prywatny, intymny pogrzeb – w końcu ta przeklęta posiadłość była jego własnością i to on zabezpieczył ściany zaklęciami.

– Więc jak to jest, co? – Albus przestał się kontrolować. – Powiesz, co czujesz? – dodał gorzko i po raz pierwszy tego dnia tak naprawdę się rozpłakał; ciepłe łzy moczyły mu policzki.

Fairhart odwrócił się do niego i rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Co? – skrzeknął; była to ich pierwsza rozmowa od ponad roku.

Chłopiec przełknął ciężko ślinę.

– Uczyłeś nas, że wszyscy walczą z uczuciami, z pewnego rodzaju emocjonalną siłą! Jaka jest więc twoja, hm? Nie wiesz tego, prawda? – zadławił się, a Fairhart wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego. Albus zauważył, że rzeczywiście nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to proste pytanie. Być może naprawdę nie wiedział. – Odpowiedz mi! – dodał, na co Czarodziej się wyprostował. Ślizgon nie czuł strachu. Zdarzyło się dziś zbyt wiele przeokropnych rzeczy, aby bał się Fairharta, którego, pomimo magicznych umiejętności i wielu mocnych stron, teraz oficjalnie uważał za najsłabszą osobę, jaką znał. – ODPOWIEDZ MI WRESZCIE!

Mężczyzna wyciągnął różdżkę, a Albus, mimo wcześniejszych myśli, odskoczył w tył – nie został jednak zaatakowany. W gniewnym milczeniu obserwował, jak Fairhart dotyka czubkiem głowy, a następnie wyciąga z niej długie, srebrzyste wspomnienie. Przez chwilę wisiało ono w powietrzu, a potem profesor w końcu je strzepnął; spłynęło w dół niczym lekkie piórko na wietrze. Gdy schował różdżkę, zabezpieczył ciało Blackwood swoim płaszczem i zniknął bez słowa wyjaśnienia.

Albus natychmiast wprawił trybiki myślowe w ruch. Wyciągnął własną różdżkę i ze świadomością, że w tym momencie nie ma nic ważniejszego, skoncentrował się na odpowiednim czarze. Z powietrza uformowała się szklana fiolka, którą niezdarnie złapał. Następnie ostrożnie umieścił w niej srebrzystą substancję. Co konkretnie zawierało w sobie to wspomnienie?

Siedział tam w osłupieniu i przyglądał się wyczarowanemu naczyniu. Raz jeszcze pozwolił sobie na analizę poprzedzających atak wydarzeń. Zdał egzamin z Mugoloznawstwa, a chwilę później posprzeczał się z Mirrą…

Podekscytowanie związane z odczytaniem z pergaminu adresu okazało się bardzo krótkotrwałe, a wszystko, co nastąpiło potem, na zawsze wyryło się w pamięci Albusa. Powinien był posłuchać swojej dziewczyny i zostać w szkole. Z bólem serca uświadomił sobie, że na dworze zapanowała nieprzenikniona ciemność. O tej godzinie wszyscy najprawdopodobniej odchodzili od zmysłów, nadaremnie go szukali, zdezorientowani i zmartwieni. Nie był nawet pewien, czy patronusowa wiadomość Fischer dotarła do Ministerstwa Magii, czy też nie…

Odwrócił głowę w kierunku rogu salonu i przesunął wzrokiem po martwych ciałach, odzianych w czarne szaty ze srebrnym emblematem bądź z przymocowanymi do twarzy czerwonymi maskami. Mimo to jedyną ofiarą, na której mógł się w pełni skupić, była Janine Fischer – aurorka, leżąca w kałuży własnej krwi w pozostałościach niegdyś zadbanego i przytulnie urządzonego domu, starej posiadłości Sancticusa Fairharta.

Odkrycie, że były nauczyciel i mentor rzeczywiście przeżył – że, poczynając od ubiegłorocznej nadziei, Albus przez cały ten czas miał stuprocentową rację i jego podejrzenia były słuszne – okazało się jedną z najbardziej przygnębiających prawd dzisiejszego dnia. Fairhart był Srebrnym Czarodziejem… ale to, co miało dziś miejsce, położyło temu kres. Zresztą mężczyzna sam zrezygnował ze swojej maski – fasady sprawiedliwości. Nagle chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że spodziewał się, iż zastanie tu Fairharta; nawet się na to mentalnie przygotował.

Drżącą ręką sięgnął ku kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął z niej srebrny pierścień: własność Sam – zupełnie zapomniał go oddać. Czy Fairhart w ogóle by sobie tego życzył? W końcu nie był już tą samą osobą, która go nosiła zaledwie dwa lata temu.

Albus mocniej zacisnął dłoń na szklanej fiolce, wciąż zastanawiając się, co może w niej być; co takiego Srebrny Czarodziej chciał, aby zobaczył. Zanim ten zniknął z ciałem Blackwood, zażądał odpowiedzi. Czy uzyska je w formie wspomnienia?

Wstał z wysiłkiem – był obolały, ale nie na tyle, żeby go to powstrzymało. Na górze była myślodsiewnia; da radę się tam dostać…

Przeszedł nad rozwalonymi na podłodze ciałami i w końcu przylgnął do niemożliwie wciąż stojącej balustrady. Skorzystał z niej, aby wciągnąć się na piętro – gdy dotarł na miejsce, ciężko dyszał. Ledwo przytomny przekuśtykał przez korytarz, a po drodze starł plamę krwi z boku głowy. Wpadł do gabinetu i zobaczywszy leżące na podłodze zapisane skrawki pergaminu, uświadomił sobie, że to jedyna wskazówka, że Ida Blackwood kiedykolwiek przebywała w tym domu.

Myślodsiewnia stała na biurku, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie ją wcześniej położył. Srebrzysta substancja, która stanowiła wspomnienie byłej nauczycielki, unosiła się aż po brzegi, sprawiając wrażenie żywej. Albus, niepewny, co dokładnie powinien z nią zrobić, zgarnął ją różdżką i bezradnie patrzył, jak rozpływa się w powietrzu. Odzyskawszy przytomność umysłu, zagapił się głupio w przestrzeń. Czy właśnie pozbył się wspomnienia z ataku?

To i tak najprawdopodobniej nie miało teraz żadnego znaczenia. Wlał zawartość szklanej fiolki do kamiennej misy i z niemałym trudem przełknął ślinę. Przysunął głowę bliżej, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, czego powinien się spodziewać. Nie minęła chwila, nim wspomnienie zaczęło go wciągać…

Tak jak wcześniej, wirował w nicości. Gdy scena wokół niego w końcu zaczęła nabierać ostrości, w pierwszej kolejności dobiegły go dźwięki, a dopiero potem obrazy.

– Dziękuję – powiedział miękko Fairhart, a potem rozległ się szloch. Podczas gdy zamazane widoki stawały się coraz to wyraźniejsze, Albus zapoznał się z całością otoczenia. Znów był w miejscu, w którym Srebrny Czarodziej wpadł w zasadzkę, a Blackwood ponownie celowała w niego różdżką. Moment ten idealnie wpasowywał się do urywka ostatniego obejrzanego wspomnienia.

Twarz kobiety zdobił brzydki, skrzywiony wyraz. Oczy miała przymknięte, a czubek jej różdżki unosił się tuż przed stoickim obliczem towarzysza. Za chwilę powinno dojść do morderstwa na życzenie…

– Nie mogę tego zrobić! – Blackwood wybuchnęła płaczem. Praktycznie tonąc we łzach, opuściła rękę i upadła na kolana. – Nie mogę, San.

Albusowi opadła szczęka. Czy to rzeczywiście było takie proste? Czy Blackwood naprawdę, ot tak odmówiła spełnienia prośby morderstwa? W jaki sposób udało jej się dochować tajemniczy, pomimo istnienia tak potężnie wpływowych mikstur, jak choćby Veritaserum? I, co najważniejsze, dlaczego była święcie przekonana, że Fairhart nie żyje?

Mężczyzna delikatnie złapał ją za ramiona i postawił na nogi.

– Ido…

– Nie mogę tego zrobić! – powtórzyła, zrozpaczona. – Po prostu… po prostu mnie zabij i…

– Omówiliśmy już ten wariant…

– Więc spraw, żebym myślała, że to zrobiłam! – wrzasnęła bez tchu, a gdy złapała oddech, jej usta drżały.

Zapadła krótka chwila ciszy, podczas gdy Fairhart gapił się na nią, najwyraźniej kompletnie oszołomiony. Albus także nic z tego nie rozumiał.

– Co takiego? – zapytał w końcu mężczyzna.

– Zmuś mnie, żebym myślała, że cię zabiłam! Jesteś ekspertem od zaklęć pamięciowych…

– To nie wchodzi w rachubę, Ido! – odpowiedział stanowczo. – Majaczysz. Bredzisz i nie rozważasz potencjalnych konsekwencji…

– Czy w ogóle mnie słuchasz? – splunęła, a jej oczy wyglądały, jakby płonęły żywym ogniem. Był to pierwszy moment, kiedy w obu wspomnieniach, pojawiła się kontrola nad przebiegiem rozmowy. – Możesz umieścić w mojej głowie fałszywe wspomnienie. Spraw, żebym _pomyślała_, że cię zabiłam, a nie zmuszaj, abym naprawdę tego dokonała!

– To dokładnie to samo, Ido! – Czarodziej pokręcił przecząco głową. – I w jednym, i w drugim przypadku skończysz _dokładnie tak samo_ – będziesz równie nieszczęśliwa…

Blackwood uderzyła Fairharta tak mocno, że Albusa zapiekł policzek. Raz był świadkiem podobnej sceny – w innym wspomnieniu mentora – i dotarło do niego, że najwyraźniej miała ku temu tendencję; pusta mina byłego nauczyciela tylko potwierdzała tę tezę.

– Nie _waż się_ tak mówić, Sancticusie! Nie _waż się_ twierdzić, że to jedno i to samo. Możesz nie troszczyć się o własne życie, Sancticusie Fairhartcie, ale mi na nim zależy! – Głos kobiety był lodowaty. – Nie ma znaczenia, czy będzie to miało miejsce w przyszłości, czy też nie. Najważniejsze jest to, co czuję _teraz_… Nie mogę podnieść różdżki i zwyczajnie cię zabić! Po prostu nie potrafię!

– Czy przestałaś brać pod uwagę wszystko inne? Co się stanie, jeżeli zmodyfikuję w ten sposób twoją pamięć? Co będzie, jeżeli znów zobaczysz mnie żywego? Co się wtedy stanie?

– Istnieją pewne rozwiązania! – Na twarzy Blackwood zagościła determinacja. – Sam mi wcześniej to tłumaczyłeś. Można wszczepić komuś fałszywe wspomnienia, a następnie pozwolić im się z czasem rozrastać. To możliwe, prawda?

– Czy _możliwe_, Ido? Nie wiem, czy…

– Owszem, doskonale wiesz! – Blackwood przystąpiła do słownego ataku. – Powiedz! Powiedz, czy jest to wykonalne?

Fairhart patrzył na nią zupełnie bez wyrazu, a serce Albusa przyspieszyło swój rytm – także był głodny odpowiedzi.

– Tak – odpowiedział ostatecznie i powoli mężczyzna. – Niemniej jednak, nie mogę tego zrobić. Następstwa…

– Kogo one obchodzą! Mnie ani trochę! Zrób to!

– Nie postąpię w ten sposób, Ido! Nie pojmujesz zawiłości magii pamięci! – Fairhart nie zamierzał się ugiąć. – Umysł nie jest listą, którą można do woli czyścić bądź modyfikować wedle kaprysu. Wszystko jest w nim przechowywane! Jeżeli zrobię to, o co prosisz, z czasem twoja rzeczywistość się zatrze. To, co naprawdę się wydarzyło, i to, co miało miejsce tylko w twojej głowie, może się połączyć. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że doświadczysz halucynacji, a twoje poczucie czasu zostanie wypaczone…

– Nie zależy mi! – Blackwood nie dała sobie przemówić do rozsądku.

– Ale mi tak! – Był to najgłośniejszy ryk Fairharta, jaki kiedykolwiek Albus słyszał. – I jak już mówiłem, nie obchodzi mnie, czego ty pragniesz! Chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej…

Kobieta zaklęła szpetnie, a taki ciąg wulgaryzmów chłopiec słyszał tylko w wykonaniu Ronalda Weasleya; to było bardzo dziwne, bo teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał, był święcie przekonany, że to wujek w przypływie złości w ogóle wynalazł te słowa. Kiedy Blackwood trochę się uspokoiła i odezwała, znów zaczęła mówić w spójny sposób.

– Więc również nie dbam o to, czego ty chcesz! – Wyglądała, jakby była bliska samozapłonu. Wręcz promieniowała piekielną furią. – Nie dbam o tego chłopca Pottera! Nie dbam o tę głupią Zasłonę! Nic mnie nie obchodzi!

– A więc… – zaczął Fairhart, lecz nie dane mu było dokończyć.

Blackwood wybuchnęła szyderczym, maniakalnym śmiechem, który pokazywał, jak zachowywała się przed śmiercią.

– Więc co? Więc co, San? W takim razie jestem kłamczuchą? Tak jak ty, kiedy _codziennie _mnie okłamywałeś? Liczysz każde kłamstwo, kiedy twierdziłeś, że już z tym skończyłeś? Uważam, że oboje jesteśmy łgarzami! Rozwiążemy tę sprawę po mojemu, a obiecam, że kiedy będziesz się ukrywał, będę dbała o te głupie pamiątki. Jeżeli postawisz na swoim, w nocy poderżnę chłopcu gardło. – W jej głosie słychać było zawadiacką nutę. – Tak _bardzo_ będzie mi zależeć na twoich _pragnieniach_, gdy mnie przymusisz…

Albus się skulił, choć ta groźba uświadomiła mu, w jaki sposób zakończyło się to wspomnienie – na jego gardle nie było ani śladu noża; wciąż był cały.

Czarodziej patrzył na Blackwood tak intensywnie, że na czole pojawiły mu się krople potu.

– Naprawdę posunęłabyś się aż do tego…?

– Tak – odpowiedziała chłodno i nagle role się odwróciły. To nie kobieta była zmuszona wybierać między mniejszym złem, a Fairhart. Aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Albusowi i Zasłonie Skazańca, musiał się zgodzić na propozycję Blackwood – niezależnie od tego, jakie były jej konsekwencje.

Powoli skinął głową a twarz czarownicy momentalnie się rozjaśniła.

– A więc co teraz? – zapytała bez tchu i nagle akcja tak przyspieszyła, że Ślizgon musiał podejść bliżej, jeżeli nie chciał przegapić najdrobniejszych szczegółów; chciał usłyszeć każde słowo.

Fairhart pstryknął palcami, a odrzucona wcześniej różdżka, przyleciała do niego, zupełnie jakby była lojalnym chowańcem.

– Umieszczę w twoim umyśle fałszywe wspomnienie wskazujące, że mnie zabiłaś. Świadomość tego, że to kłamstwo, wciąż będzie obecna, ale przez dłuższy czas uśpiona. Kiedy zostaniesz poddana Veritaserum – bądź jakiemukolwiek innemu testowi prawdy – fałszywa pamięć zezwoli ci na kłamstwo, bo _naprawdę_ będziesz to pamiętać. Sugeruję jednak, abyś pozwoliła zadomowić się temu wspomnieniu. Nie wracaj natychmiast do siedziby Zbawienia Różdżek i prześpij się trochę – właśnie wtedy osiągniesz najlepsze rezultaty.

– Wkrótce będę musiała powrócić do Hogwartu – stwierdziła Blackwood, a Albus musiał sobie przypomnieć, że ta rozmowa miała miejsce nie kilka tygodni temu, a w zeszłym roku. – Warren natychmiast zauważy, jeśli nie stawię się na posterunku i nie przekażę mu najnowszych informacji.

– Nie będziesz musiała długo zwlekać: do momentu, w którym wspomnienie nie będzie wystarczająco wyraźne. – Fairhart skrzywił się, gdy to powiedział. Nie trudno było zrozumieć dlaczego: był zmuszony wyjawić przyjaciółce szczegóły planu, którego i tak nie chciał zrealizować. – Przez niedługi okres czasu będziesz znała prawdę; będziesz wiedziała, że moja śmierć została sfingowana.

– A potem…? – wyszeptała.

Fairhart wziął głęboki oddech.

– Wspomnienie nie zniknie samoistnie, a nawet gdybym spróbował je usunąć, wciąż pozostałyby w twojej głowie przez wzgląd na silne, związane z nim emocje. Z czasem fałszywa pamięć zacznie zwalczać to, co się naprawdę wydarzyło. Przez dłuższy okres możesz wierzyć, że rzeczywiście jesteś moją morderczynią. Próby powrotu do korzeni prawdziwego rozwiązania tylko cię zdezorientują, a to będzie się działo na tyle często, że ciężko będzie ci odróżnić, co tak naprawdę jest fałszywe. W niektóre dni będziesz być świadoma tego, że żyję, a w inne święcie przekonana, że mnie zabiłaś.

– Rozumiem – powiedziała żywiołowo Blackwood, a Albus nie mógł uwierzyć, że po usłyszeniu bardziej szczegółowych następstw wciąż była taka chętna do wdrożenia tego planu. Czy posunęłaby się do _wszystkiego_, byleby tylko utrzymać ukochanego przy życiu?

Fairhart sprawiał wrażenie bliskiego wymiotów. Następne słowa wydusił z niemałym trudem i miały charakter typowo dydaktyczny.

– Inte… Intensywne zmiany zdolności poznawczych z pewnością doprowadzą do innych niedoborów neurologicznych. Z biegiem czasu możesz zacząć wchodzić w fazy, podczas których zaczniesz tracić podstawowe umiejętności motoryczne, a… a nawet poprawną mowę. – Zamknął oczy zupełnie, jakby nie mógł znieść takowych możliwości.

Blackwood skinęła głową, choć teraz i ona sprawiała wrażenie zaniepokojonej – niemniej jednak wciąż naciskała.

– Co w takim razie powinnam zrobić?

– Te rzeczy najprawdopodobniej nie będą miały miejsca jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. Miejmy nadzieję, że zaczną się dopiero po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. Intuicja podpowiada mi, że Warren może cię poprosić o skrzywdzenie Albusa Pottera, zanim do tego dojdzie. Konieczne jest, abyś chroniła go aż do momentu, w którym Waddlesworth nie odpuści. Gdy zapewnisz chłopcu bezpieczeństwo, proponuję ci się ukryć. Możesz nawet schronić się w moim starym domu i pilnować tam Zasłony.

– Czy… czy będziemy w kontakcie? – Blackwood brzmiała, jakby nie była dorosłą kobietą, a zaledwie pełną niewinnych nadziei nastolatką.

– W okresach, kiedy będziesz wierzyła, że żyję… istnieje szansa, że wyślesz do mnie list lub innego rodzaju podobną korespondencję. Byłoby jednak lepiej, gdybyś… gdybyś się od tego powstrzymała. Tak właściwie to przedłużający się kontakt ze mną, a nawet samo zobaczenie mnie, może jeszcze bardziej uszkodzić twoją kruchą pamięć – w konsekwencji uzyskalibyśmy tylko dalsze zatarcie się koncepcji czasu i rzeczywistości.

– A więc… nic z tego…? – Mina Blackwood zrzedła i nie trudno było wywnioskować, że nie postrzegała już tego pomysłu za wybitnie cudowny.

– Mam na myśli to, że jak napiszesz list, uważaj na treść. I niekoniecznie oczekuj odpowiedzi – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Fairhart. – Nie planuję, aby tak to wiecznie wyglądało, Ido. Liczyłem, że moja śmierć rozwiąże kilka spraw, ale twój pomysł jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowany i będzie wymagał zdecydowanie większej precyzji w swojej realizacji. Na przykład: to, że przeżyłem, będziemy musieli zachować w tajemnicy. Każdy przeciek w Zbawieniu Różdżek może skutkować twoją egzekucją… Obawiam się też, że gdy rzeczywiście do niej dojdzie, utracę nad sobą kontrolę.

– Gdzie będziesz? – zapytała nagle kobieta. – Wiesz, kiedy… kiedy wszystko się… zacznie…?

– W ukryciu, ale niedługo – przynajmniej dopóki plotki na temat mojej śmierci nie ucichną. Wciąż planuję przyczynić się do tej wojny, a co z kolei oznacza powstrzymanie wszystkiego, co zaplanowali Ares i Darvy oraz powstrzymanie Warrena od zdobycia większej mocy. Chociaż Waddlesworth tego nie wie, jego radykalne idee, jeżeli stanie się bardziej szanowany i powszechnie poważany oraz przyjmie aktywniejszą rolę w rzeczywistych bitwach, mogą tylko pogorszyć sytuację. – Przez chwilę milczał. – Proponuję, żebyś nie zwracała większej uwagi na moją „przerwę". Gdy mój status zmarłego zostanie oficjalnie zatwierdzony, zamierzam robić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby położyć kres wszelkim zagrożeniom.

– A co będzie, jeżeli usłyszę o twoim powrocie? – Blackwood zmarszczyła lekko brwi. – Co mi się stanie…?

– To wykluczone – oświadczył stanowczo Fairhart. – Planuję wznowić walkę, dopiero gdy nastąpił przełom w wojnie. Chcę skoncentrować moje wysiłki na tym, co _ostatecznie _będzie stanowić prawdziwe zagrożenie. Pamiętaj, że ani ja, ani Potter, nie jesteśmy całkowicie pewni, że plan Aresa został do końca ujawniony… i martwimy się o jego psychopatycznego brata. Kiedy wszystkie warunki zostaną spełnione i wrócę, dopilnuję, żebyś nie była tego świadoma. Będziesz odizolowana, lecz i tak znajdę sposób, by ukryć tożsamość.

– Ukryć tożsamość?

To słowo uderzyło w Albusa niczym tona cegieł. Schodząc do podziemia, Fairhart mógł zastraszyć swoich wrogów, ale jego prawdziwym celem okazało się powstrzymanie Blackwood od odkrycia prawdy. Wtem uderzyła go treść pierwszego tajemniczego listu, którego dostarczyła mu sowa niedługo po debiucie Srebrnego Czarodzieja: „to ty?".

– Zgadza się. – Mężczyzna nie wdawał się w szczegóły. – Mam nadzieję, że ten plan rzeczywiści wypali i że w pewnym momencie uda nam się to naprawić, Ido. Mimo to dziś będzie ostatni dzień twojej wiedzy…

Blackwood zaczęła się wiercić. Czyżby wciąż się nad tym zastanawiała? Fairhart natychmiast to zauważył.

– Nadal możesz się wycofać – powiedział szybko, a jego głosie zadźwięczała szczera nadzieja. – Ko… kontynuowanie mojego pomysłu to żaden problem. O ile dotrzymasz obietnic, pozwolę ci odebrać mi życie…

– Dotrzymam obietnic, ale wolę mój plan – stwierdziła zjadliwie, lecz mina jej zrzedła. – Po prostu… mam silną wolę, ale nie wiem, czy wystarczająco sił – wyznała i zwiesiła głowę; blond włosy opadły jej na twarz.

– Znajdziesz w sobie siłę, Ido – odpowiedział Fairhart, choć i on się zasmucił; najwyraźniej łudził się, że przyjaciółka zrezygnuje. – Będziesz wystarczająco silna, bo nie będzie innego wyjścia. Masz w sercu coś potężniejszego niż jakiekolwiek fałszywe lub nawet prawdziwe wspomnienie! W tym, co czujesz, jesteśmy powiązani, Ido. Uczucie, którym mnie darzysz, jest nie do pokonania – stwierdził, a Blackwood otworzyła szeroko oczy. – Zapamiętaj to.

Kobieta pokiwała głową, choć nadal wyglądała na zaniepokojoną. Zaczęła szybciej i płyciej oddychać, a jej czoło zrosił pot.

– Pomyśl o Albusie, Ido – kontynuował Fairhart, a Blackwood rzuciła mu zdumione spojrzenie. Chłopiec także się zagapił. – Chroń go nie przez wzgląd na niego samego, a na mnie. Użyj tego, aby przypomnieć sobie o łączącej nas więzi; tego, jak jest potężna. Kiedy będziesz myśleć o Albusie… myśl o mnie.

Na twarzy Ślizgona można było usmażyć grzankę, taka była czerwona. _To… wiele wyjaśniało._ Straszliwie zawstydzony uświadomił sobie, że to ostatnie zdanie tłumaczyło całą tajemnicę, jaką stanowił piąty rok nauki. Pogarszający się stan psychiczny Blackwood doprowadził do tego, że kobieta za bardzo skupiła się tej wyjątkowej więzi…

– Gotowa? – zapytał Fairhart, a Ida wbiła w niego przekrwione spojrzenie; sprawiała wrażenie osoby, która w życiu nie była na coś mniej przygotowana. Wyraźnie przestraszona, szybko skinęła głową. Być może pomyślała, że jeżeli natychmiast się nie zgodzi, w następnej chwili braknie jej odwagi. Czarodziej uniósł wysoko różdżkę, przez co role zdecydowanie się odwróciły oraz zmrużył oczy, zupełnie jakby chciał uciec wzrokiem od czynu, którego zamierzał dokonać. – _Obliviate Fallacia!_ – krzyknął i po chwili rozległ się huk, a po nim błysk oślepiającego światła – a może nawet nastąpiło to równocześnie, a chłopcu wydawało się inaczej.

Albus, choć nie był integralną częścią tego wspomnienia, został zmuszony do zaciśnięcia powiek i przyciśnięcia dłoni do twarzy w celu ochrony przed oślepiającym blaskiem. Kiedy odzyskał zdolność normalnego widzenia, zobaczył, że Blackwood także zasłaniała się rękoma, a Fairhart celował w nią różdżką z dalekim od przyjemnego wyrazem twarzy. Poprzez palce kobiety chłopiec widział, jak i jej spojrzenie nabiera ostrości.

– Hm? – Mruknięcie czarodzieja przywodziło na myśl ochrypły szept.

– I to już? – Blackwood także wróciła do siebie i odetchnęła z ulgą. – Nie… nie czuję się szczególnie inaczej.

– Jeszcze – stwierdził ponuro Fairhart. – Ale będziesz… – Zaczął zapinać pelerynę, a potem rozejrzał się po pozostałościach zniszczonego domu, najprawdopodobniej po to, aby ostatni raz sprawdzić, czy jest coś, co warto zabrać ze sobą. Nagle zaczął sprawiać wrażenie bardzo spóźnionego. – Muszę odejść – zakomunikował ostrym tonem. – Nawet kiedy mnie tu widzisz, gromadzisz informacje, które będą przechowywane w twoim umyśle. Ten moment może utrudnić ci uwierzenie w moją śmierć. Muszę odejść…

– Czekaj! – wykrzyknęła czarownica, wściekle potrząsając na boki głową, jakby chciała się pozbyć mdłości towarzyszących urokowi. – Ko… kocham cię! – rzuciła po krótkiej chwili wahania.

Albus jęknął cierpiętniczo. Niespodziewanie zapragnął, żeby to wspomnienie tutaj się skończyło. Nie chciał słyszeć odzewu Fairharta; nie po tym, czego był świadkiem. Srebrny Czarodziej spojrzał na Blackwood ze zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy, a potem udzielił odpowiedzi, która sprawiła, że Ślizgon zadrżał.

– W… wiem… – stwierdził z bólem, a następnie przybrał przepraszającą minę. – Ja… także o ciebie dbam.

Blackwood natychmiast odwróciła głowę w bok, a mimo to Albus był w stanie ujrzeć jej zapłakane oblicze. Odpowiedź Fairharta nie była tą, której pragnęła. Mężczyzna wbił wzrok w podłogę i sprawiał wrażenie rozczarowanego swoją postawą, ale nie cofnął szczerych słów. Gdyby rzeczywiście kochał Idę – a przynajmniej w ten sam sposób, co ona jego – z całą pewnością odwzajemniłby to wyznanie.

– Wybacz – wymamrotał, mimo że Blackwood nawet na niego nie patrzyła. Odwrócił się na pięcie, ewidentnie przygotowując się do aportacji.

– Czekaj! – zawołała ponownie kobieta.

– Słucham? – Znów się odwrócił.

– Po… potrze… potrzebuję namacalnego dowodu – oświadczyła, przecierając napuchnięte oczy, a następnie bawiąc się palcami. – Muszę odnieść dowód Warrenowi. Że… żeby udowodnić, że… wykonałam zadanie; że cię zabiłam…

Fairhart wydał z siebie potężne westchnienie i zaczął główkować nad możliwościami. Blackwood nie musiała długo się namyślać – zawczasu miała przygotowaną odpowiedź.

– Twój pierścień! – zawołała pozornie bez zastanowienia. – Pierścionek może być dowodem.

Fairhart momentalnie się spiął, a Albus od razu się domyślił, że była to iście kobieca sztuczka – podstęp, który miał nakłonić mężczyznę do rezygnacji z części dawnego życia.

– Nie możesz…? – Czarodziej nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuścić. – Nie możesz wziąć różdżki zamiast pierścienia?

– Dzięki twojej różdżce Warren będzie mógł zobaczyć, jakich zaklęć używałeś przed śmiercią. Od razu przejrzy nas podstęp, bo ujawni zaklęcie pamięci. Na… _naprawdę_, San? Wolisz zrezygnować z różdżki? – dodała ze złością.

Albus nie mógł się nie zgodzić z tym obłędem. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, różdżka była przedłużeniem ręki czarodzieja. Fairhart przymknął powieki i wziął głęboki oddech, najwyraźniej wciąż niepewny tej opcji.

– To tylko pierścionek, San – powiedziała uspokajająco Blackwood. – A poza tym, nawet nie jest twój… Podarowałeś go w prezencie…

Mężczyzna powoli, ze skrzywioną miną, zsunął z palca sygnet i zmarszczył brwi. Podał go Idzie, która szybko zacisnęła go w dłoni.

– Tylko _pokaż im_ dowód! – zażądał natychmiast, wyraźnie zatrwożony inną perspektywą. – Miej… miej go, dopóki nie będę w stanie go odzyskać.

– Nie martw się, San – stwierdziła kojąco Blackwood. – Będę o niego dbała. – Ton jej głosu się dziwnie zmienił. Fairhart najprawdopodobniej był zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby to zauważyć, ale Albus od razu wyczuł w nim udawaną słodycz.

Srebrny Czarodziej skinął głową, a potem, bez dalszych uwag, zniknął; wydawał się zbyt zrozpaczony, aby bardziej roztrząsać tę sytuację. Chłopiec także poczuł charakterystyczne szarpnięcie i wiedział, że to koniec wspomnienia. Fairhart zabezpieczył się i odszedł, a więc nie będzie mu dane więcej zobaczyć.

Magia myślodsiewni pozwoliła mu jednak przyjrzeć się sytuacji jeszcze przez kilka sekund – z przerażeniem więc obserwował, jak usta Blackwood wykrzywiły się w szyderczej pogardzie. Tuż po tym, jak Fairhart się aportował, schowała rękę za plecami i wyrzuciła pierścień tak daleko, jak tylko mogła. Warren Waddlesworth nie zażądał żadnego dowodu; nie musiała mu nic pokazywać, a więc fałszywe wspomnienie w zupełności by wystarczyło. Chciała tylko, aby ukochany oddał jej pamiątkę z przeszłości – nieożywione przypomnienie o jego miłości do innej kobiety; miłości, której w żaden sposób nie mogła się równać…

Pierścionek odbił się od ściany i finalnie wylądował na podłodze w ruinach spustoszonej posiadłości. Albus uświadomił sobie, że to tu znalazł go tata kilka dni później. Z kolejnym wstrząsem zdał sobie sprawę, że Fairhart nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy szukaniem sygnetu, zanim opuścił rezydencję ze zwłokami Blackwood...

Scena się rozmyła, a następną rzeczą, jaką chłopiec zarejestrował, był powrót do obskurnego gabinetu z porozrzucanymi wszędzie skrawkami poskreślanego pergaminu. Przez chwilę siedział zmrożony w pozycji posągu, pozwalając, by wszystko, czego się dowiedział, poukładało się w głowie. Nigdy wcześniej nie dostarczono mu tylu nowych informacji w tak krótkim czasie. Dzisiejszy dzień wyjaśnił każdy szczegół tajemnicy: status Fairharta, dziwaczny charakter listów, niespodziewaną ochronę ze strony Blackwood – nawet najdrobniejsze detale.

Albus nagle poczuł się chory. Od tak dawna poszukiwał odpowiedzi, że zapomniał, jak okropnie było czasem znać prawdę. Wszystko było ze sobą powiązane. Czy miał skąpane w krwi Blackwood – a także Fischer – dłonie? Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd był w stanie tak bardzo się obwiniać. Mimo to wcale się o to nie prosił. Większość z tego nie była nawet jego wyborami – w dużej mierze zostały podjęte przez innych…

Z dołu dobiegł trzask, a Albus odwrócił się w miejscu i przez przypadek łokciem uderzył w myślodsiewnię. Momentalnie przeszył go ból, ale był to najmniejszy z jego problemów. Misa zsunęła się ze stołu, przewróciła na ziemię i rozlazła srebrzystą zawartość na podłogę. Chłopiec z przerażeniem obserwował, jak wspomnienie wyparowuje w zaledwie kilka sekund.

Z parteru dobiegły go kolejne odgłosy. Nie mając innych opcji, Ślizgon złapał równowagę i przyjął postawę bojową. Schylił się i podniósł z ziemi potargany skrawek pergaminu i przyłożył go sobie do głowy, żeby choć trochę otrzeć wciąż spływającą z niej krew. Następnie wyciągnął różdżkę i cichaczem opuścił pokój.

Ruch w ciemności dostrzegł, gdy dotarł do podnóża schodów. Wtem usłyszał tak znajomy głos, że z radości serce mu fiknęło koziołka.

– _Lumos Schatere!_

Światło natychmiast zalało cały salon, a Albus, zachwycony tym, co zobaczył, zignorował obolałe ciało i szybko zeskoczył z pokruszonych stopni.

– Tato! – wrzasnął na całe gardło. W chwili, gdy stopami dotknął parterowej podłogi, ojciec porwał go w ramiona i wyściskał jak nigdy.

– Albusie! – sapnął Harry, a w jego głosie słychać było straszliwą ulgę. – Albusie, ty krwawisz! – wykrzyknął, całkowicie ignorując salon wypełniony około dwudziestoma trupami, a także fakt, że przypadkowo nadepnął na czyjeś martwe palce.

– Ze mną dobrze… – zaczął chłopiec, ale ojciec już go puścił i podniósł się z kolan. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby szykował się do udzielenia dziecku wykładu, ale potem wbił w coś – albo raczej w kogoś – wzrok.

– Nie! – wyszeptał, patrząc się wprost na krwawą masę, która niegdyś była Janine Fischer. Był blady niczym duch. – _Nie!_ Albusie…? Co… co… co… co się tu wydarzyło?! – wyjąkał. – Co zrobiłeś? – dodał głupio.

– To nie moja sprawka! – odpowiedział natychmiast Ślizgon. – To dzieło Fairharta! – Potrząsnął przy tym głową.

– Fa… Fair… Sancticusa Fairharta? – Głos Harry'ego był pełen niedowierzania i irytacji. – _Wskrzeszonego z martwych_ Sancticusa Fairharta?

– On nigdy nie zginął – jest Srebrnym Czarodziejem! – Albus palcem wskazał srebrną, zakrwawioną maskę, leżącą w pobliżu miejsca śmierci Idy Blackwood.

Ojciec sprawiał wrażenie bliskiego omdlenia.

– Musisz mi to _lepiej_ wytłumaczyć, Albusie…

– Listy! To Blackwood je pisała. Miała zabić Fairharta, ale tego nie zrobiła. On włożył jej do głowy wspomnienie, że rzeczywiście go zabiła. Oszalała i myślała, że to ja jestem Fairhartem! Kiedy on się ukrywał, ona wysyłała mi listy. Potem przebrał się za Srebrnego Czarodzieja, aby ukryć to, że żyje, ale dopiero po tym, jak poprosił ją, żeby opiekowała się mną i Zasłoną. Zasłona była tu przez cały ten czas! – Chłopiec dość chaotycznie i bez tchu wyjaśnił sytuację.

– Poproszę o _spokojniejsze _streszczenie – powiedział poważnie tata.

Albus wziął głęboki oddech.

– Listy wysyłała mi Blackwood, a w jednym zapisała ten adres. Byłem pewien, że są zaadresowane do Puckerda, więc nie chciałem, żeby ktoś wiedział, że je czytam. Dostałem się tutaj przez kominek w gabinecie pani dyrektor…

Ojciec kiwną głową i przewrócił oczami.

– Szczerze mówiąc, byłbym bardziej zaskoczony, gdybyś tego _nie_ zrobił. Co się tutaj wydarzyło?

– Blackwood tu siedziała i pilnowała Zasłony – wyznał, po czym się skrzywił. – Cóż, to naprawdę długa historia. W pewnym momencie pojawiła się Fischer, potem Mroczny Sojusz, potem Zbawienie Różdżek, a na końcu Fairhart jako Srebrny Czarodziej. Mroczny Sojusz przejął Zasłonę Skazańca, Fischer jakby przypadkowo zabiła Blackwood, a Fairhart… zamordował ją w imię zemsty.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął mamrotać coś niewyraźnie.

– Musimy się pospieszyć – powiedział po tym, jak skończył.

– Pospieszyć się i co zrobić?

– Nadchodzą.

– Kto? – zapytał chłopiec, nagle przerażony.

– Ludzie z Ministerstwa.

– Ty jesteś Ministerstwem! – zawołał.

Tata westchnął.

– Jestem pojedynczym człowiekiem, Albusie. To wszystko… nie wygląda za dobrze. Mamy naprawdę niewiele czasu do ich przybycia, żeby ogarnąć tę sprawę. Daj mi moment do namysłu. – Zaczął drapać się po brodzie, a po szyi spłynęła mu kropla potu. W międzyczasie oglądał rzeź na podłodze, a konkretniej: częściej zatrzymywał wzrok na zmasakrowanej Fischer.

– Co się dzieje, tato? – Ślizgon nie rozumiał, dlaczego Harry wyglądał na tak poruszonego. Owszem, Mroczny Sojusz uciekł z Zasłoną Skazańca, a Janine Fischer zginęła, ale wbrew wszystkiemu, wciąż zachowywał się, jakby największe niebezpieczeństwo wcale nie minęło.

– Jako pierwszy otrzymałem wiadomość Jan – powiedział w końcu ojciec. – Według instrukcji natychmiast spróbowałem dostać się w miejsce ostatniej zapisanej u nas w dokumentach lokalizacji, ale okazało się, że wejście jest zablokowane…

– Kominek został zniszczony podczas bitwy…

– Widzę, ale informacja dotarła już najprawdopodobniej do szerszego grona ministerialnych odbiorców – nie ulega wątpliwości, że są w drodze. Z pewnością aportują się do mugolskiego miasteczka niedaleko stąd… a potem dotrą i tutaj…

– Więc jakie ma to znaczenie?

– Naszym priorytetem jest wydostanie cię stąd najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe, Albusie!

– Że co...?

– Nie możesz zostać zobaczony poza terenem szkoły, Albusie! Najpierw cię stąd zabiorę, a potem zajmę się resztą. Powiem wszystkim, że Fischer została zabita przez jednego z mężczyzn, leżących na ziemi. To się często zdarza podczas pojedynków – dwóch przeciwników wzajemnie się wykańcza. Dopóki nie udowodnimy, że Fairhart…

– Poczekaj chwilę, tato. Jest… jest coś jeszcze – wyjąkał chłopiec.

– Jeszcze? – Mina taty była niepocieszona.

– Fischer… Kiedy ty byłeś w drodze, Fischer wysłała drugą wiadomość. Wspominała, że walczy ze Srebrnym Czarodziejem, a przez to… będą wiedzieli, kto jest odpowiedzialny…

Harry gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, a Albus po wyrazie jego twarzy mógł powiedzieć, że intensywnie nad czymś rozmyśla. Do czasu, gdy się w końcu odezwał, sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zagubionego.

– _Nie żyje Szefowa Biura Aurorów_ – stwierdził, jakby tym jednym oświadczeniem chciał wskazać główny nurt rozmowy.

– Współszefowa… – Ślizgon poprawił ojca, ale szybko został stłamszony.

– Janine Fischer zajmowała wyjątkowo wysokie stanowisko w Ministerstwie Magii. Magiczne społeczeństwo nie dopuści do tego, aby jej morderca nie został ukarany. To, że potwierdziła obecność Srebrnego Czarodzieja, zmienia postać rzeczy. O ile nie będziemy umieli wskazać odpowiedniego podejrzanego zabójcy, Ministerstwo zostanie przyparte do muru i wskaże pierwszą lepszą osobę, która była na miejscu zbrodni.

– No przecież nie mogą sobie pomyśleć, że to _moja sprawka_! – Albus był przerażony. – I to tylko dlatego, że tu jestem? Pomyślą, że byłem zdolny do _czegoś takiego_? – ryknął retorycznie, ręką gwałtownie wskazując krwawą miazgę.

– Ministerstwo Magii nie ma kontroli nad mediami! Żeby odpowiedzieć na publiczne oburzenie, prawda zostanie przekręcona. – Harry wręcz wrzał. Jego twarz przybrała ciemnoczerwony odcień, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z całkowitej powagi sytuacji.

– Mogę powiedzieć im o Fairharcie…

– Według danych Ministerstwa Sancticus Fairhart nie żyje…

– Ale przecież żyje! Zabił Fischer! – krzyknął nastolatek. W jego piersi z sekundy na sekundę narastał strach. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że skończył na dziś z tym nieprzyjemnym uczuciem. – Musisz mi uwierzyć…

– Wierzę, Albusie! Naprawdę ci wierzę, ale nie wszystkich da się tak łatwo przekonać. Nie w czasach, kiedy takie cuda, jak eliksir prawdy czy legilimencję można oszukać bądź zbagatelizować. I nie wtedy, kiedy do ludzi dotrze, że to niewiarygodne oświadczenie pada z ust syna Harry'ego Pottera…

– No to co powinienem zrobić? Co mam…? Wyląduję w Azkabanie! – oświadczył nieco sardonicznie; język mu się plątał.

– Nie – zaprzeczył tata i machnął różdżką; w konsekwencji zmienił kolor swych szat – z tradycyjnych ciemnych na srebrzyste. – Ja.

Albus wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Co to ma zna…

– W pierwszej wiadomości Fischer pojawiło się nazwisko „Potter" i nie zostało wyjaśnione, o którego konkretnie człowieka chodzi. Patronusy stawiały nacisk na obecność zarówno „Pottera", jak i „Srebrnego Czarodzieja" – tak więc można połączyć te notki. Musimy cię stąd wydostać, synu. Potem wezmę na siebie odpowiedzialność za śmierć Janine…

– Nie! – Chłopiec jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie wrzeszczał tak głośno. Był porażony niesprawiedliwością i zbulwersowany. – Wykluczone! To po prostu absurdalne…

Harry przybrał zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy.

– Tylko wtedy wszystko ma sens! Połowa Ministerstwa Magii, tak czy inaczej, była przekonana, że jestem Srebrnym Czarodziejem i dopóki nie dotrzemy do Fairharta, nikt inny nie wyjaśni dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Z racji tego, iż nie spodziewam się, że w najbliższym czasie go odnajdę, ktoś musi odegrać rolę tajemniczego bojownika i tym samym rolę mordercy Fischer. Nikt nie będzie się niczego doszukiwał w moim zeznaniu. Przyznam, że moja renegacka działalność była wynikiem pragnienia obrania bardziej defensywnej drogi pod taktycznym reżimem Janine Fischer. Powiem, że ją zamordowałem, bo odkryła moją kryjówkę; kryjówkę, na którą natknęli się także zarówno członkowie Mrocznego Sojuszu, jak i Zbawienia Różdżek, kiedy próbowali mnie schwytać. W ten sposób nikt nawet o tobie nie pomyśli, Albusie. Co ważne, Ministerstwo uzyska odpowiedź zarówno na śmierć Fischer, jak i sporadyczne ataki Srebrnego Czarodzieja w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy! Nie będą musieli dalej drążyć sprawy. Nie będzie potrzeby w ogóle dowiadywać się o twoim udziale w akcji, ani nawet o tym, że opuściłeś bezpieczny teren szkoły!

– Ale…

– Wysłuchaj mnie, Albusie! – poprosił cicho tata. – W ciągu ostatnich kilku minut w pełni zrozumiałem, jak istotne jest to, żebyś nie miał z tym incydentem nic wspólnego. Fischer wyszczególniła „Pottera", a więc kiedy przybędą posiłki, „Potter" musi być na miejscu. Jeżeli natkną się na ciebie, z pewnością zostaniesz wydalony ze szkoły i nawet ja nie będę mógł jakkolwiek wpłynąć na tę decyzję. A jeżeli to, co mówisz, rzeczywiście jest prawdą i Mroczny Sojusz wszedł w posiadanie Zasłony Skazańca, to oficjalnie jest w stanie siać spustoszenie w świecie! Hogwart może być jednym z niewielu bezpiecznych magicznych miejsc, a to z kolei oznacza, że nie zabiorę cię stamtąd.

– Ale kiedy…

– Stanowię jedyne rozwiązanie – powiedział Harry, zanim Ślizgon w ogóle dokończył myśl. – Wezmę na siebie winę za śmierć Fischer – powtórzył, a jego twarz zastygła w marmurowo zdeterminowanym wyrazie.

– Przecież to nie jest prawda!

– Prawdą jest to, że jesteś moim synem i bardzo cię kocham, Albusie – oświadczył bez tchu ojciec. – Zrobię wszystko, co konieczne, aby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo! Nawet jeżeli będę musiał udawać mordercę bądź rzeczywiście się nim stać. To _jedyna_ prawda, która ma teraz znaczenie!

Chłopiec przez chwilę przyglądał się tacie w milczeniu. To wszystko było takie surrealistyczne. Polityka sprawiała, że ta sprawa była o wiele bardziej zagmatwana, niż niebezpieczeństwo, z którym się wcześniej zetknął.

– Na… naprawdę osadzą cię w Azkabanie? – wyszeptał.

– Oczywiście, będą musieli. Jestem mordercą – stwierdził po prostu Harry. – I na ten moment, tak właśnie ma być. Przypuszczam, że w przyszłości moje imię zostanie oczyszczone, ale obecnie zarówno Ministerstwo, jak i społeczeństwo, potrzebują tymczasowej odpowiedzi. To nie będzie żadna nowość – już wcześniej byłem wspólnym wrogiem. Nie mam nic przeciwko ponownemu wcieleniu się w tę rolę.

Albus mógł się tylko gapić, niezdolny do omiecenia wzrokiem zrujnowanych pozostałości po mugolskiej rezydencji Fairharta. Stojąc w samym środku zniszczenia, zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele się zmieniło w ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin…

– Co… co się teraz stanie?

– Musisz się stąd wydostać. Nie odzywaj się i z nikim nie rozmawiaj, dopóki nie skontaktuje się z tobą mój człowiek – wujek Ron, tak właściwie.

– Dlaczego akurat wujek? – zapytał.

Harry westchnął.

– Ron będzie wiedział, co się dzieje, a jest bardziej niż niezawodny – zaufaj mi. Poczekam na Ministerstwo Magii, aż nie znajdziesz się z powrotem w Hogwarcie. Wyznam swe zbrodnie, a następnie dam się aresztować. Potem będę czekał na proces sądowy.

– Czy… czy nie złamią twojej różdżki…? – drążył Albus, a tata wydał z siebie zirytowane prychnięcie, co wydawało się zupełnie nie na miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę powagę sytuacji.

– Spokojnie, nie dojdzie do tego. Będą wiedzieć lepiej. Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, poczynię przygotowania, wykorzystując ten niewielki wpływ, jaki pozostanie mi w Ministerstwie. – Mężczyzna kucnął i położył dłonie na ramionach syna. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Albusie. Żeby to zadziałało, muszę na ciebie liczyć. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że opuściłeś dziś szkołę…

– Dawno powiedziałem o tym kilku osobom! – wyznał, prawdziwie przerażony.

– Rodzina nie stanowi problemu; rodzina może wiedzieć…

– Przyznałem się Mirze, Scorpiusowi i Morri…

– Powiedziałem, że rodzina nie stanowi problemu – powtórzył ojciec. – Dopóki nie zostanę aresztowany i wujek się z tobą nie skontaktuje, nie możesz pisnąć nawet słowa. Krąg ludzi znających prawdę, będzie bardzo ograniczony: sam wybierzesz swoich powierników – panią dyrektor, profesora Longbottoma, Hagrida, resztę rodziny… Będziesz wiedział, z kim możesz porozmawiać.

– Tato…

– Jesteś w stanie to zrobić, Albusie? Czy mogę na ciebie liczyć?

Chłopiec wbił wzrok w szmaragdowe oczy rodzica. Miał wrażenie, że spogląda w lustro.

– Ja… Tak…

– Dobrze – powiedział stanowczo Harry. – Z czasem wszystko się wyjaśni. Mam pewien pomysł, ale na razie trzeba zrobić to, co konieczne. – Machnął różdżką i podleciał do niego kawałek drewna, który wyglądał, jakby pierwotnie był częścią dziś połamanego krzesła. W następnym momencie rozbłysnął na niebiesko.

Ślizgon, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę to niema prośba o zniknięcie, natychmiast zmienił zdanie.

– Czekaj! Nie… Zostanę! Spróbuję wyjaśnić, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło…

– Wiesz, że nie mogę na to pozwolić, Albusie – stwierdził ojciec, po czym wepchnął świstoklik w dłonie syna. Ten spróbował go wyrzucić, ale z jakiegoś powodu, nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

– Co zrobiłeś? – zażądał.

– _Accio!_ – krzyknął Harry, rozproszony. Leżąca na podłodze maska, którą niegdyś nosił Fairhart, w momencie do niego przyleciała. Nie wahając się dłużej, zaczął ją zakładać. – Zaklęcie mocujące.

– Nie! – Albus zapłakał ze złości i uniósł różdżkę na wysokość zajętej dłoni. Wskazał na nią czubkiem. – _Finite! Finite!_

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

– Niezła próba, synu. – Głos ojca był stłumiony przez w pełni przywdzianą srebrną maskę. – Ćwicz, kiedy mnie nie będzie, dobrze?

– Nie…!

Albus poczuł, że zaczyna wirować, a kolory się ze sobą zlewają. Gdy świstoklik zaświecił się na niebiesko, ostatnim obrazem, który zobaczył, był tata ubrany w strój identyczny co ten Fairharta. Zanim zniknął, uświadomił sobie, że Harry się odwrócił, jakby coś usłyszał – Ministerstwo rzeczywiście przybyło, a co za tym idzie, odesłał dziecko w samą porę…

Chłopiec zamknął oczy i po gwałtownej podróży w końcu wylądował na drewnianej podłodze, którą momentalnie rozpoznał jako część wystroju gabinetu McGonagall. Był tak przyzwyczajony do wszechobecnego kurzu i zaniedbania, że złapawszy świeży oddech, zaniósł się kaszlem. W jednej dłoni wciąż ściskał różdżkę, a w drugiej świstoklik; pierścień Fairharta ukryty był w kieszeni.

Gdy opadł na posadzkę, przez głowę przeleciały mu wszystkie minione wydarzenia – ich kolejność kompletnie pomieszał. Co czeka teraz tatę? Gdzie podział się Fairhart? Co Darvy chciał zrobić z Zasłoną?

Wiedział, że miał wystarczająco dużo sił, aby wstać z podłogi, ale nie zrobił tego jeszcze przez dłuższy czas.

* * *

* **Incarcerous** – urok, który powoduje wypuszczenie z różdżki lin krępujących ofiarę i duszących ją. Najbardziej efektywny przypadek użycia tego czaru miał miejsce podczas piątej ekranizacji filmowej – Dolores Umbridge spętała tak centaura


	23. Chapter 23

**Rozdział 23**

**Mężczyzna, Który Zamordował**

* * *

Albus się skulił i mimowolnie odczuł ból stawów, podczas gdy jego głowa pękała od nadmiaru informacji. Powoli wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona, a następnie się na nich wsparł i szybko pozbierał z dziwnie wypolerowanej posadzki. Pospieszne omiecenie wzrokiem gabinetu pani dyrektor powiedziało mu, że od jakiegoś czasu był on opustoszały. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi było tu niezwykle spokojnie, z wyjątkiem niecodziennie oświetlonego kominka.

Otrzepał się z kurzu i zatoczył lekko, próbując złapać równowagę. Wtem usłyszał odgłos pogardliwego parskania i wciąż otumaniony, spróbował zlokalizować źródło hałasu. Portret Severusa Snape'a potrząsał głową, zupełnie jakby był straszliwie rozczarowany. Zawieszony obok niego obraz Albusa Dumbledore'a pozorował sen – zdradzało go jednak zbyt delikatne przymknięcie oczu.

Do uszu chłopca dobiegł inny dźwięk i, nadal działając trochę paranoicznie, uniósł wysoko różdżkę. Z rozkojarzeniem uświadomił sobie, że do lewej dłoni wciąż ma przyklejony świstoklik.

Drzwi do gabinetu pani dyrektor otworzyły się gwałtownie…

– Albusie, ty idioto! – skrzeknęła Mirra. Wyglądała źle: twarz miała mokrą od łez, a włosy dziko potargane. Ślizgon odetchnął z ulgą i wyciągnął ku niej ręce, ale dziewczyna, zamiast go przytulić, stanęła jak wryta, rozdziawiła buzię i wytknęła go wskazującym palcem. – Krwawisz! – sapnęła, wstrząśnięta.

– Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę…

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała chłodno.

– Tak, pewnie… – Nie dokończył, gdyż Mirra wyskoczyła do przodu i go spoliczkowała. Z powodu siły uderzenia, upadł na kolana; pieczenie policzka było porażające. Wrzasnął z bólu, ale zostało to kompletnie zignorowane – dziewczyna także opadła na podłogę i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, w pełni przygotowana do bicia go po głowie. Z każdym kolejnym ciosem zawodziła coraz bardziej.

– Czy mogłabyś…? Mirra…? Proszę…

– Idioto, idioto, IDIOTO! – Zaciętość Gryfonki zwiększała się z każdym słowem.

Albus usłyszał niewyraźne kroki, a następnie ulgę, gdy Mirra przestała. Zdołał podnieść wzrok i zobaczyć, że jest odciągana w tył przez niemożliwie długie ramiona, owinięte wokół jej talii.

– Przestań! – Morrison okręcił dziewczyną i wypuścił z objęć. Serce Albusa zatrzepotało z wdzięczności. – Na razie przestań, dobrze? Zrób mi miejsca, jestem silniejszy…

O wiele mocniejszy cios powalił obolałego na ziemię, a kolejny go do niej przygwoździł; każdy z pewnością powodował fioletowego siniaka.

– Nie tak mocno! – zapiszczała Mirra. – On krwawi…

– Wcale, że… nie… Jeszcze nie… – wywarczał gniewnie Morrison, podczas gdy Albus, który chwilę wcześniej wypuścił z ręki różdżkę, zwinął się w kłębek, żeby choć trochę zamortyzować uderzenia.

– _Relashio!_ – krzyknął nowy głos, a Vincent został odepchnięty do tyłu. Potter szybko podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że w masywnych drzwiach stoi Scorpius. Nic z tego wszystkiego nie miało sensu: dlaczego przyjaciele po kolei zjawiali się w biurze McGonagall?

Albus przez chwilę koncentrował się na oddechu, a Morrison w tym czasie podźwignął się na nogi. Malfoy wciąż stał z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką, a wyraz jego twarzy stanowił połączenie mimiki całej trójki.

– Dajcie mu szansę na ozdrowienie. Nie wiemy, przez co konkretnie przeszedł.

– Czemu wy…? Co tutaj robicie? – Albus wstał. Okolice obojczyka paliły go niczym ogniem. To to miejsce najbardziej zmasakrował Morrison. Zdał też sobie sprawę z tego, że świstoklik już nie jest przymocowany do jego dłoni – wyglądało na to, że zaklęcie miało charakter czasowy, przez co drewno z łoskotem spadło na podłogę.

– Dyrektorka nas tu przysłała…

– Zniknąłeś na naprawdę bardzo długo. Szukała cię cała grupa poszukiwawcza… – dokończył myśl Morrisona Scorpius.

– Ty straszliwy idioto, Albusie! – dorzuciła swe trzy grosze Mirra. – Ty niewiarygodny ciołku!

– Dobrze, dobrze. Uspokójcie się. – Chociaż Ślizgon uniósł pojednawczo ręce, mentalnie przygotowywał się na kolejny atak. – Zacznijcie od samego początku.

Trio zaczęło wyjaśniać sytuację na raz, a przez to głosy zlały się w jeden – nie dało się nic z tego zrozumieć.

– Okej. Tylko Scorpius! – zawyrokował koniec końców, na co pozostała dwójka umilkła.

– Zauważyliśmy, że nie zjawiłeś się na obiedzie, ale oczywiście nic z tym nie zrobiliśmy. No cóż, _nikt_ nie mógł przewidzieć, że możesz być aż tak głupi – nie rozpętaliśmy zamieszania. Potem wpadliśmy na Mirrę, która wspomniała, że rozważałeś podążanie za wskazówkami z listu. Ech… – Westchnął. – Najpierw zawiadomiła profesora Longbottoma, ale nigdzie nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć. McGonagall nadal kazała nam się rozglądać. Tak się składa, że zapamiętałem adres, więc im powiedziałem. Dyrektorka wysłała za tobą profesora Longbottoma – kazała mu użyć swojego kominka, ale kilka minut później wrócił pokryty sadzą i oznajmił, że nie może się przedostać; że przejście najprawdopodobniej zostało zablokowane…

Albus pokiwał głową. W miarę postępu historii oszacował, kiedy miało to miejsce. Podobnie jak tata, Neville musiał podjąć próbę Fiuu tuż po tym, jak kominek na Woodlard Way 2791 został zniszczony podczas bitwy.

– Od tego czasu… cóż, zwyczajnie czekaliśmy. McGonagall wysłała wiadomość do twojego ojca, ale nie dostaliśmy żadnej odpowiedzi.

Chłopiec z trudem przełknął ślinę. Tata nie odpowiedział, bo został wcześniej zawiadomiony przez Fischer. A teraz pewnie…

– Musimy iść do McGonagall. Muszę jej opowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło!

– Za niedługo powinna tu przyjść – powiedział Morrison.

– Wysłała tutaj naszą trójkę, bo byliśmy jedynymi osobami, które wiedziały, co się wyprawia. No i nie chciała, żeby Puckerd coś wywęszył – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Mirra. Wciąż brzmiała chłodno, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć urazę, spowodowaną zdradą.

Albus przewrócił oczami. Wendell Puckerd był teraz tak nieistotny, że aż ciężko mu było sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego kiedyś uważał kontrowanie go za priorytet. Z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w brzuchu mimowolnie się zastanowił, jak Mistrz Eliksirów zareaguje na wieść o śmierci Fischer – albo w jaki sposób _wszyscy_ zareagują. Nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, czego dokładnie był świadkiem…

– Co się tam stało? – Morrison przerwał ciszę. – No dalej! Jesteś nam to winien!

Albus westchnął.

– Powinienem poczekać na McGona…

– Natychmiast! – ryknęła Mirra i tupnęła stanowczo nogą.

– Dobrze, dobrze. – Uniósł obronnie ręce.

Po chwili niezdecydowanego milczenia zaczął wtajemniczać przyjaciół, powstrzymując się od wszelkich zbędnych szczegółów, które tylko by im pomieszały w głowach. Chociaż ujawnił tożsamość właściciela posesji, nie skomentował rzeczy, które w niej widział – na przykład łóżeczka. Gdy po raz pierwszy wspomniał o Blackwood i Zasłonie Skazańca, załamał mu się głos. Nie mógł znieść myśli o miejscu, gdzie się teraz znajdują…

– A więc Blackwood zwariowała, co? Myślę, że to wyjaśnia, dlaczego te listy były tak okropne. – Morrison rozłożył ręce. – Czemu w ogóle do ciebie pisała?

– Właśnie do tego dochodzę! – odpowiedział Albus. – Tak czy inaczej: zoba… zobaczyłem wspomnienie…

I znów musiał zachować wyjątkową ostrożność. Mimo że zamierzał utrzymać wszystkie wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku godzin w porządku chronologicznym, dopilnował również, aby pominąć pewne kwestie z rozmowy Blackwood i Fairharta. Niezależnie od tego, w jaki sposób się to skończyło, niektóre rzeczy były zbyt osobiste. Kiedy dotarł do wkroczenia na scenę Mrocznego Sojuszu, Mirra przycisnęła dłonie do ust, a Scorpius uniósł wysoko brwi. Malfoy najwyraźniej był bardzo zaciekawiony tym, jak Albus – choć znany z wychodzenia bez większego szwanku z pozornie nie do pokonania sytuacji – zdołał ujść z życiem z takiej bitki.

– Bla… Blackwood i Fischer by… były naprawdę wspaniałe. – Zamilkł na sekundę, gdyż w ustach miał kwaśny posmak. – Obie mnie ochraniały.

Przez kolejne dwie lub trzy minuty w ekspresowym tempie podsumowywał przybycie zarówno Zbawienia Różdżek, jak i Srebrnego Czarodzieja. Kiedy wspomniał o tym ostatnim, wszyscy wydali z siebie dźwięki symbolizujące zaskoczenie. Gdy opowiedział o tym członku Mrocznego Sojuszu, który uciekł razem z Zasłoną, odgłosy zdziwienia przeobraziły się w jęki i zdołowane pomruki.

– No naprawdę, Al? – ryknął Morrison i wyrzucił w górę ręce. – Przeszedłeś przez cały ten bajzel i nie przechwyciłeś Zasłony? Czy w ogóle było warto…?

Scorpius uciszył przyjaciela i pochylił głowę ku Albusowi w niemej prośbie o wznowienie opowieści. Chłopcu nie udało się zajść szczególnie daleko, gdyż po chwili znów mu przerwano – w momencie, kiedy Fischer zabiła Blackwood. Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie przerażeni, a Mirra ponownie zakryła usta dłońmi.

– Poczekaj chwilę, stary. Zwolnij. – Scorpius pierwszy zabrał głos. – Masz na myśli… Czy chcesz nam ot tak powiedzieć, że… Blackwood…?

Albus mógł tylko ponuro skinąć głową. Wiedział, że Malfoy nieszczególnie lubił byłą nauczycielkę Eliksirów – tak właściwie, to jej wręcz nie cierpiał – ale mimo wszystko była sprzymierzeńcem.

– I wtedy… i wtedy… Srebrny Czarodziej do niej podszedł… i zdjął maskę. To był Fairhart. – Zawiesił głos, po czym powtórzył z przejęciem: – Fairhart był Srebrnym Czarodziejem!

Cisza. Twarze całej trójki stały się po prostu puste.

– Nie, nieprawda – stwierdził lekceważąco Morrison.

– No przecież ci mówię! – zirytował się Albus. – Fairhart był Srebrnym Czarodziejem! Po śmierci Blackwood za... zabił Fischer! Przysięgam, że widziałem to morderstwo!

Nie musiał dzielić się z przyjaciółmi wszystkimi okropnymi szczegółami tej zbrodni, ani też nie uważał, że wspomnienie, którego był świadkiem, było ważne. Nikt już nie zapytał o Idę Blackwood ani dlaczego opisał ją jako zdezorientowaną czy zagubioną kobietę. Nikogo to nie obchodziło – nastolatkowie byli zbyt zszokowani tym, co dane im było usłyszeć.

– Fairhart… żyje… – Scorpius wyglądał, jakby miał zadyszkę.

– Co się stało później? – zapytał ostro Morrison, a Mirra poparła go, kiwając głową. Twarz dziewczyny była ledwie widoczna zza jej smukłych palców.

Albus nie był w stanie przejść do kolejnej części historii. To, co miało w niej miejsce, było największym okrucieństwem tego dnia. Ojciec, cały odziany w srebro, gotów do wzięcia na siebie odpowiedzialności za niezliczone przestępstwa, których nigdy nie popełnił; gotów stracić wszystko: swoją godność, reputację, wolność…

Z nagłym szarpnięciem w żołądku uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze: ojciec poinstruował go, żeby nic nikomu nie mówił, dopóki nie porozmawia z wujkiem Ronem. Czy _kiedykolwiek_ postąpi dobrze?

Niczym na zawołanie, drzwi gabinetu znów się otworzyły i do środka weszła pani dyrektor. Usta miała mocno zaciśnięte, a oczy tak wytrzeszczone, że praktycznie dotykały szkieł kwadratowych okularów.

– Potter! – wykrzyknęła na powitanie i chwyciła się za pierś, najprawdopodobniej próbując uspokoić rozszalałe serce. – Potter! Musisz natychmiast opowiedzieć mi wszystko, co się wydarzyło!

– Nie mogę – odpowiedział głupio, zdając sobie sprawę, że całkowicie przekręca życzenia ojca. – Nie, dopóki…

– Rozmawiałam już z twoim wujkiem – przerwała mu ostro kobieta. – Nakazał ci wszystko mi zrelacjonować. Na ten moment musi się uporać z medialną burzą!

Albus otworzył usta, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś sensownego, dyrektorka zdecydowała się coś dodać.

– I zanim pan zacznie, jestem zmuszona poinformować, że wszystko kończy się w tym miejscu, panie Potter! Nigdy więcej spiskowania, żadnych teorii i pomysłów! Usłyszałam o tym od twojego ojca, a jego uwięzienie stanowi definitywny koniec tego typu przedsięwzięć!

Na Albusa został wylany kubeł zimnej wody. Przyjaciele sprawiali wrażenie zmieszanych; cała trójka popatrzyła na siebie, zastanawiając się, czy czegoś przypadkiem nie przeoczyli.

– Chwileczkę! – Morrison wyrzucił przed siebie ręce. – Tata Ala zostanie osadzony w Azkabanie? Niby za co?

– Za bycie Srebrnym Czarodziejem! – McGonagall ewidentnie poniosły nerwy, ponieważ wrzasnęła na całe gardło.

– Że… że co takiego? Albus powiedział, że… – Vincent wyglądał, jakby zaraz miała mu wybuchnąć głowa.

– Pozwólcie mi wyjaśnić! – Chłopiec postarał się uspokoić wszystkich zgromadzonych, ale wtem drzwi do gabinetu znów się otworzyły.

Nie minęła minuta, nim do ciasnej komnaty wtłoczył się prawdziwy tłum z Jamesem na przedzie. Lily szła za bratem, potem Hugo i Rose, Molly i Lucy. Cały pochód zamykał Freddie. Albus od razu wiedział, co się wyprawia. McGonagall została poinstruowana – najprawdopodobniej przez wujka Rona – żeby wszyscy członkowie rodziny stawili się na sprawozdanie głównego zamieszanego. W domu Fairharta tata powiedział mu przecież, że rodzinę należy wtajemniczyć. Wstrzymawszy na moment oddech, nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z bratem, a potem odetchnął i odchrząknął.

Opowieść historii trwała około dwudziestu minut. Postarał się przekazać całość dokładnie tak samo, jak zapamiętał. Niestety, ponownie musiał wyjaśniać zawiłości dotyczące relacji Fairharta i Blackwood. Kilkakrotnie ktoś mu przerwał, ale siedząca z tyłu McGonagall, skutecznie zamykała wszystkim usta przyszpilającym, ostrym spojrzeniem. Kiedy wreszcie skończył – bardzo się jąkając, podczas wyjaśniania oszustwa taty – zapadła ogłuszająca cisza.

– Albusie, ty bucu! – Rose przełamała powszechne milczenie. Skoczyła ku kuzynowi i rzeczywiście spróbowała udusić; na szczęście, kościste palce ledwo co dotknęły skóry wrażliwego gardło. – Ty idioto! Sprawiłeś, że twojego tatę aresztowano…

Wszyscy zgromadzeni coś wrzasnęli, ale tylko Mirra wystąpiła naprzód.

– Nie waż się nazywać go idiotą! – splunęła obłudnie, umyślnie ignorując fakt, że jeszcze przed kilkunastoma minutami sama go tak zwymyślała. Zupełnie pominęła też to, że jest kobietą i przeszła do rękoczynów. Chwyciła Rose za włosy i szarpnęła z dzikim wyrazem twarzy. Weasley zapiszczała z bólu, a wszelkie kuzynostwo znów podniosło larum…

– Przestańcie natychmiast! Obie! – zagrzmiała McGonagall; błysnęło białe światło i szamoczące się Gryfonki zostały rozdzielone. Rose aż wrzała z wściekłości i nie powstrzymywała drżenia. Mirra z kolei obnażyła zęby, w dłoni zwycięsko trzymając kępkę ogniście rudych włosów. Albus złapał swoją dziewczynę, zaś Rose została powstrzymana przez Jamesa.

Pani dyrektor uniosła wysoko różdżkę.

– Wystarczy! Cokolwiek sprzecznego jest między wami dwiema albo kimkolwiek innym w tym pokoju, ma się zakończyć w tym momencie! Jednoczy nas to, że wszyscy znamy prawdę.

Grupka popatrzyła po sobie, całkowicie zawstydzona swoimi krzykami. McGonagall opuściła różdżkę i wstała z krzesła. Albus nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej tak bladej.

– Musicie zrozumieć, że jesteście tu z pewnego powodu. Uwięzienie Harry'ego Pottera jest jego własnym wyborem, ale potrzebuje nas, abyśmy przyczynili się do ogólniejszych planów – niezależnie od tego, jakie mogą one być. Zachowanie tajemnicy jest sprawą najwyższej wagi. Harry Potter – poprzez szereg posłańców – zdołał przekazać mi informacje, jednocześnie pracując nad swoim aresztowaniem. Najbardziej znaną z jego próśb jest to, żeby wszystko, o czym tu dyskutujemy, nie ujrzało światła dziennego – zwłaszcza dotyczy to informacji, iż jego syn opuścił teren szkoły.

Albus gwałtownie się zaczerwienił, a James rzucił mu szybkie, nieczytelne spojrzenie. Gdy grupka przyjęła jej słowa do wiadomości, dyrektorka wznowiła swój wywód.

– Poza tym szczególnym, należy poruszyć problemy o delikatnej naturze. Harry Potter opowiedział już swoją historię – nie może jej zmienić, bo w konsekwencji zasiałby ziarna wątpliwości i podejrzenia. Wszyscy tu zgromadzeni muszą trzymać się wersji, którą wkrótce usłyszycie; że Harry Potter rzeczywiście jest Srebrnym Czarodziejem… oraz że jest również mordercą. – Ostatnie zdanie zakończyła czymś podobnym do skamlenia.

– Ma pani na myśli to, że nie mogę nawet wyjawić prawdy _mojemu chłopakowi_? – wybuchnęła Rose.

Scorpius otwierał usta, żeby udzielić jej odpowiedzi, lecz Mirra była szybsza.

– Zamknij się! Nikogo nie obchodzi twój głupi chłopak…

Albus znów przyciągnął do siebie dziewczynę, a nozdrza McGonagall rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, kiedy Weasley ponownie zagotowała się od środka.

– Wystarczy! Nie słyszałyście tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałam? Jesteśmy jednymi z nielicznych, którzy znają prawdę na temat dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Łączmy się teraz nie z wyboru, a z konieczności! Proszę się pogodzić i uścisnąć sobie dłoń. Teraz! No dalej, bez zbędnego ociągania!

Albus i James poluzowali swe uściski i dziewczęta zbliżyły się do siebie z widoczną pogardą. Mirra jako pierwsza wyciągnęła rękę, ale to Rose – jakby w zwolnionym tempie – mimo że cała drżała, nią potrząsnęła. Ślizgon nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek spotkał się z tak niemożliwą do naprawienia przyjaźnią. Wbrew wszystkiemu słowa McGonagall miały olbrzymi wpływ. Być może idea zjednoczenia poprzez prawdę nie była dla nich kompletną stratą czasu…

– Teraz mogę tylko ostrzec przed tym, z czym przyjdzie się wam zmierzyć – kontynuowała pani dyrektor, podczas gdy Gryfonki natychmiast rozdzieliły dłonie. – Nie mogę nawet spróbować zgadywać, co zamierza zrobić Harry Potter, żeby rozwiązać tę sytuację, ale pomysł musi pochodzić _od niego_. Inną jego prośbą, prócz zachowania tajemnicy, jest pozostanie silnym i stanowczym. Byłam świadkiem podobnych czasów i spodziewałam się, że nieszczęsnej powtórki. Przed grupą obecną w tej komnacie… postawiona została… bardzo duża szansa, że w przyszłości będziecie mieli ogromny wpływ na dzisiaj sfałszowane wydarzenia.

– Ma pani na myśli to, że wszyscy musimy cierpieć, bo Albus coś spartolił? – zbuntował się Hugo. – _Znowu!_ – dodał zjadliwie, a wspomniany Ślizgon zagapił się na niego. Jakim cudem ciocia Hermiona i wujek Ron byli w stanie dać życie dwójce tak wojowniczych dzieci? Po chwili namysłu doszedł do wniosku, że zachowanie Hugona było częściowo winą wydarzeń z Hogsmeade, a więc także i poniekąd on był za nie odpowiedzialny…

– Przymknij jadaczkę, dzieciaku! – wypalił Morrison i wkrótce w gabinecie znów stało się głośno.

McGonagall natychmiast wkroczyła do akcji i szybko zdusiła kłótnię w zalążku. Wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć.

– Jeżeli nie jesteście w stanie współpracować w tak poważnej sprawie, wyczyszczę wasze wspomnienia, aby upewnić się, że przez przypadek nie wydacie tej tajemnicy! – powiedziała ostro. – Wygląda na to, że nie jestem w stanie wystarczająco podkreślić powagi znaczenia jedności. Ten sekret ciąży na nas wszystkich! Tylko my jesteśmy świadomi prawdy! Według _Harry'ego Pottera_ będzie tak przez pewien czas. Jeżeli mu ufacie, to uwierzcie, że doskonale wie, co jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. To z kolei obejmuje spełnianie _jego_ życzeń. – Zacisnęła wargi. – Muszę was – dzieci Harry'ego, siostrzeńców i siostrzenice, przyjaciół – o coś zapytać: czy darzycie _go_ zaufaniem?

Wszyscy po kolei pokiwali głowami.

– W takim razie sprawa została załatwiona – oświadczyła ostro i wypuściła oddech, zirytowana. – Trzymamy się jednej historii i zmierzymy się z nadchodzącymi konsekwencjami. Wiem, że wiele to od was wymaga, ale nie wybieramy naszych obowiązków ani nie decydujemy o sposobie, w jaki są one kształtowane. A teraz… wszyscy marsz do dormitoriów. Muszę zaalarmować personel, a potem… zwołam apel w Wielkiej Sali. Przekażę do wiadomości streszczenie tego, co wiem – a przynajmniej tego, w co powinni uczniowie _uwierzyć_. Prawdziwy sztorm rozpęta się dopiero jutro…

Grupka jak jeden mąż się odwróciła i zaczęła wymaszerowywać z gabinetu pani dyrektor. Albus jako jedyny nie ruszył się z miejsca, gdyż McGonagall wezwała go do siebie, nim w ogóle zdążył zrobić choć jeden krok. Oczywiście, nawet nie planował się nigdzie wybierać. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści i cały się trząsł. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to rzeczywiście się dzieje. Dyrektorka konsekwentnie odwoływała się do „planów" Harry'ego Pottera, ale czy rozumiała, że tak naprawdę to żaden nie istniał; że ten cudowny „plan" miał na celu jedynie zapobiegnięcie usunięcia młodszego syna z Hogwartu; że „plan" został już zrealizowany i w rezultacie Harry Potter zostanie osadzony w Azkabanie?

– Wybacz, że nie zauważyłam wcześniej, ale jesteś ranny, Potter. Idź najpierw do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a następnie…

– Nie mogę tego zrobić – przerwał jej chłopiec, zadowolony, że byli w gabinecie tylko we dwójkę. Nawet głos mu drżał. – Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mogę zwyczajnie siedzieć i udawać…

– Możesz i będziesz się tak zachowywał, panie Potter – oświadczyła stanowczo McGonagall. – Może pan, bo nie ma innego wyjścia. Proszę zaufać swojemu ojcu. Jednego jestem całkowicie pewna: on wie, co jest najlepsze.

Albus z determinacją wbił wzrok w podłogę, niepewny, czy to w ogóle możliwe. Mimo to tata o to prosił – czy nie był mu winien wykonania co najmniej jednego nakazu?

– Niech pan nie zawraca sobie głowy nadchodzącym apelem – dodała pani dyrektor. – Proszę się udać w pierwszej kolejności do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a w drugiej do dormitorium i odpocząć. Cieszę się, że nic panu nie jest – stwierdziła dość niezręcznie i sprawiała wrażenie absolutnie szczerej. Albus podniósł na kobietę wzrok, zaskoczony kierunkiem tej rozmowy. – Cieszę się, że wszystko z panem w porządku, ale najgorsze wciąż przed nami. Niech pan odpoczywa, póki może. Gdy jutro sowy dostarczą poranne wydanie „Proroka Codziennego", ośmielę się twierdzić, że będzie pan miał ręce pełne roboty.

Ślizgon skinął głową i szybko się odwrócił, żeby odejść. Nie miał w rękawie żadnego skutecznego argumentu, który mógł zakończyć powstałą aferę, a to z kolei sprawiło, że łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Na odchodne obejrzał się jeszcze przez ramię, koncentrując się na zawieszonych na ścianie portretach. Severus Snape wciąż się krzywił, ale Albus Dumbledore przestał pozorować sen – był w pełni rozbudzony i także miał szkliste spojrzenie.

* * *

Jak można się było spodziewać, przewidywania McGonagall okazały się spektakularnie poprawne. Opatrzenie twarzy przez madam Clearwater zajęło tylko chwilę, a twardy odpoczynek, który sprezentował mu eliksir słodkiego snu, sprawił, że przez kilka dobrych godzin był niezdolny do logicznego myślenia. Kiedy się obudził, przywitał go widok śpiącej na siedząco obok szpitalnego łóżka ukochanej. Wprawnym, aczkolwiek delikatnym, ruchem, wysunął z jej chłodnych dłoni poranne wydanie „Proroka Codziennego". Na widok wytłuszczonego nagłówka, żołądek boleśnie się zacisnął.

_**Mężczyzna, Który Zamordował**_

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zatopił się w lekturze pierwszej strony. Gardło zaciskało mu się z każdym przeczytanym słowem.

_Przedstawiciele Ministerstwa Magii potwierdzili dziś rano, że Harry „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył" Potter został formalnie oskarżony o zabójstwo Współszefowej Biura Aurorów, Janine Fischer. Ponadto zapis zeznań Pottera, a także dowody z miejsca zbrodni, potwierdziły jego tożsamość jako dotąd nieuchwytnego Srebrnego Czarodzieja – Renegata, do którego aresztowania Ministerstwo zbliżało się od miesięcy. Oto fragment wyznania oskarżonego:_

„_Nie miałem zamiaru posuwać się aż tak daleko. Podjęte przeze mnie działania są wynikiem frustracji związanej z brakiem rezultatów w toczącej się wojnie przeciwko Sebastianowi Darvy'emu oraz moich osobistych przekonań, iż Zbawienie Różdżek stały się – dzięki metodyce pracy – organizacją o charakterze militarnym. Stworzona przeze mnie fasada Srebrnego Czarodzieja była sposobem na rozwiązanie dwóch problemów jednocześnie; problemów, które w mojej opinii, nie zostały w pełni rozwiązane. Zrozumiałem, że zachowywałem się szczeniacko, a to z kolei jest niedopuszczalne w Ministerstwie Magii. W pełni akceptuję i pokornie przyjmuję wszelkie kary, które zostaną na mnie nałożone. Co do Janine Fischer – jej śmierć była straszliwym wypadkiem, który miał miejsce podczas bitwy; głupią próbą ukrycia prawdziwej tożsamości Srebrnego Czarodzieja. Moje działania są nieodwołalne i pozostaje mi jedynie przeprosić jej bliskich, a także cały czarodziejski świat"._

_Pełne zeznanie Harry'ego Pottera dostarczyło tak wiele szczegółów, że niewiele zostało do zbadania w scenariuszu makabrycznej śmierci Janine Fischer. Bitwa, w której wzięli udział zarówno członkowie Mrocznego Sojuszu, jak i Zbawienia Różdżek (choć Warren Waddlesworth kategorycznie zaprzeczył udziałowi swej organizacji w takowym przedsięwzięciu, a śmiałków nazwał „fanatycznymi wyznawcami"), miała miejsce w ustronnej mugolskiej rezydencji, zaledwie dwie mile od najbliższego niemagicznego miasteczka. Podczas przesłuchania Potter przyznał, że używał tej odludnej rezydencji jako kryjówki podczas swoich licznych eskapad w przebraniu Srebrnego Czarodzieja. Kiedy lokalizacja domostwa została odkryta przez Mroczny Sojusz i luźniej związanych ze Zbawieniem Różdżek mężczyzn, doszło do bitwy. Fischer wyśledziła ludzi Sebastiana Darvy'ego i także przybyła na miejsce zdarzeń; tam dokonała przerażających odkryć odnośnie swojego współpracownika. Po bliżej nieokreślonym zbadaniu sprawy doszła do wniosku, że Harry Potter rzeczywiście był Srebrnym Czarodziejem. Oskarżony wyznał, że w akcie desperacji, aby nie dopuścić do późniejszego wydania oświadczenia do wiadomości publicznej, zainicjował atak, który okazał się śmiertelny w skutkach. _

_Świadectwo Pottera doprowadziło do szeregu komentarzy pracowników Ministerstwa Magii z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, a także członków Wizengamotu i innych sław obecnych czasów. Na temat tego, czy działania podjęte przez oskarżonego powinny być rozważane w oparciu o jego historię jako bohatera światowej klasy, odpowiedzi udzielił Demetrice Free, były mag sądowy._

„_Czarodziejski świat jest winien Harry'emu Potterowi ogromny dług za dokonania, podczas wojny z Voldemortem, ale czy to oznacza, że należy go oceniać, biorąc pod uwagę zupełnie inną skalę? Śmierć Janine Fischer, przypadkowa czy też nie, spoczywa na barkach tego mężczyzny, niezależnie od pierwotnych chęci i zamiarów oraz uważam, że musi być on odpowiednio ukarany. Podobnie, bez względu na motywy, gdy przyjmował tożsamość Srebrnego Czarodzieja, łamał liczne prawa. Nie można robić szczególnych wyjątków dla tych, którzy w przeszłości wykazali się heroicznymi aktami. Osadzenie w Azkabanie Harry'ego Pottera z pewnością wielu zasmuci, ale każdy inny wyrok sądu były parodią tego, co według nas jest zgodne z prawem"._

_Osąd miał miejsce natychmiast po wyznaniu win, a oskarżony oczekuje obecnie na wyrok: za swoje zbrodnie może otrzymać od dwudziestu do czterdziestu lat pozbawienia wolności. Po roku czasu przypadek Harry'ego Pottera zostanie ponownie przebadany, a jeżeli w międzyczasie pojawi się więcej dowodów w sprawie, zostanie rozważona opcja monitorowanego zwolnienia warunkowego._

Albus przestał czytać i zaczął gorączkowo przerzucać dalsze strony, żeby zobaczyć, co jeszcze go ominęło podczas snu. Nagłówki same rzucały mu się w oczy i wwiercały w głowę.

_**Czy Minister zrezygnuje z funkcji?**_

_**Waddlesworth zabiera głos!**_

_**Srebrny Czarodziej był tworem Ministerstwa?**_

Szelest kartek zbudził dziewczynę, która zaczęła się poruszać. Albus wbił wzrok w jej spokojną postawę, która stanowiła całkowite przeciwieństwo tego, jak zachowywała się jeszcze przed kilkoma godzinami. Wtem uderzyły w niego wyrzuty sumienia – przypomniał sobie, jak perfidnie jej nakłamał i złożył obietnicę, której ani przez chwilę myślał dotrzymywać. Miał wrażenie, że ta konkretna sprawa nie jest w pełni zakończona.

Gdy opuścił skrzydło szpitalne i wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, wszystko stało się jasne: współdomownicy także uważnie przestudiowali gazetę: napotkał mur sugestywnych spojrzeń, ściszonych szeptów, wyciągniętych do przodu palców i niezrozumiałych chrząknięć. Niektóre miny były zdezorientowane, inne zirytowane. Dopiero gdy w dormitorium zauważył identyczne krzywe miny Scorpiusa i Morrisona, dowiedział się o tym, co się wydarzyło w szkole.

Zgodnie z zapowiedzią McGonagall zwołała wczoraj obowiązkowy apel. Ogłosiła na nim, że Srebrny Czarodziej został zdemaskowany i schwytany, a Współszefowa Biura Aurorów, którą Hogwart gościł przed kilkoma miesiącami, nie żyła. Puckerd przez dłuższą chwilę szlochał przy stole nauczycielskim, po czym wstał bez słowa wyjaśnienia i opuścił Wielką Salę. Nie oczekiwano jego powrotu, a co za tym idzie: Eliksiry zostały odwołane. Dyrektorka nie rozdrabniała się w szczegółach akcji, a więc detale bitwy uczniowie poznali dopiero następnego dnia.

– Zgaduję, że zapoznaliście się z prasą? – zapytał przyjaciół.

Obydwaj skinęli uroczyście głowami. Morrison wysunął się jednak przed szereg i poklepał go po plecach.

– Jesteśmy z tobą, stary – zapewnił, a Scorpius zgodził się z nim ze skinieniem. – Nie pozwolimy ci przejść przez to bagno w pojedynkę.

Następne dni minęły Albusowi niczym rozmazana plama, a twarze znajomych zdobiły zupełnie nowe emocje. Żaden mecz Quidditcha ani wcześniejsze wiadomości nie mogły równać się z tym, do czego teraz zmuszony był przywyknąć. Wiedział, że nie tylko on miał ciężko: siostrze i bratu także rzucano nieprzychylne spojrzenia – z rogów korytarza, czy nawet sal lekcyjnych, z każdego Domu. Gdy Srebrny Czarodziej mierzył się z Mrocznym Sojuszem, ludzie gorąco mu kibicowali, lecz morderstwo członka Ministerstwa Magii wiele zmieniło. Zmniejszyła się także cała wiarygodność, na którą Harry Potter pracował przez ostatni rok. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, było jeszcze gorzej, niż kiedy przypięto mu etykietę „zhańbionego byłego aurora".

Albus czuł się komfortowo tylko w zaufanym towarzystwie, które znało prawdę. Nie dlatego, że omawiali minione wydarzenia, ale dlatego, że sprawa wisiała nad nimi wszystkimi; niematerialny, wszechobecny sekret zjednoczył całą grupę, dokładnie tak, jak powiedziała wcześniej pani dyrektor. Czuł się okropnie, ponieważ jego przyjaciele także byli odbiorcami tych nieprzychylnych spojrzeń; cierpieli przez związek z nim, lecz nie mieli nic przeciwko. Wciąż rozmawiali o przewidywanych wynikach egzaminów, a Scorpius zapraszał Albusa o partyjkę szachów. Co więcej, nie wszyscy byli surowi w swej ślepej nienawiści z powodu rzekomych działań Harry'ego. Zapłakana Melonie – z ramionami owiniętymi wokół szyi Morrisona – wyznała, że nie obchodzi ją, co takiego uczynił Harry Potter, ponieważ syn nie powinien dziedziczyć grzechów ojca. Lance, najpewniej przez wzgląd na Rose, gdy widział go na korytarzu, mijał zupełnie bez wyrazu. Nauczyciele z kolei, bez względu na to, czy zostali wskazani na potencjalnych powierników tajemnicy, czy też nie, różnili się tylko i wyłącznie tym, że kiedy na niego patrzyli, uśmiechali się przepraszająco.

Albus najgorzej się czuł z powodu członków rodziny, których życie zostało wywrócone do góry nogami. Hugo, dzięki powiązaniu z „Mężczyzną, Który Zamordował", stracił wszystkich przyjaciół, których zdobył w zeszłym roku, a przez to cała familia Weasleyów trzymała się w kupie jeszcze bardziej, niż zazwyczaj. Lily, która w rzeczywistości z nikim nie nawiązała bliższych relacji, wyłączając z tego rodzinny krąg, została doprowadzona do łez przez grupę szóstorocznych Krukonów; następnego dnia w podejrzany sposób wszyscy trafili do skrzydła szpitalnego. Z tego, co chłopiec usłyszał, wybrali niewłaściwy korytarz do nękania młodszej koleżanki – ten, na którym często patrolował James.

Zdaniem Albusa, bratu powodziło się najgorzej. To miał być jego rok – kończył szkołę i wygrał Puchar Quidditcha, a teraz czekała go ceremonialna, sentymentalna podróż powrotna łódką po jeziorze, z głową pełną myśli o osadzonym w więzieniu ojcu.

Ślizgon bezczynnie pozwolił, aby dni mijały na rozmowach z rówieśnikami; poniekąd ustalił także harmonogram spotkań z tymi, z którymi wciąż przystawał na dłużej. Około półtora tygodnia przed końcem semestru wstąpił na herbatkę do Hagrida, gdzie jedyną prawdziwą atrakcją okazała się osobliwa pogadanka na temat wyników z egzaminów. Chociaż Albus wiedział, że zaprzyjaźniony półolbrzym był jednym z najbardziej godnych zaufania ludzi, rozumiał także, iż jego łagodne i spokojne usposobienie znacznie utrudniało poruszanie delikatniejszych, wrażliwszych spraw. I takim właśnie rytmem, następnego dnia odbył bardziej prywatną rozmowę w cztery oczy ze Scorpiusem – z której, jak to się dowiedział, Malfoy próbował całkowicie zapomnieć o swoich uczuciach do Rose.

– Szczerze mówiąc, tak naprawdę to nigdy nie rozumiałem tej twojej mięty – wyznał, uważnie patrząc pod nogi. Razem ze Scorpiusem spacerowali obok jeziora. Piękna pogoda uniemożliwiała zaszycie się w zamkowych murach, a ponieważ Morrison i Melonie pluskali się w wodzie, mogli swobodnie pokonwersować.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że od razu załapiesz – stwierdził oschle.

– Mówię poważnie! – Albus prawie potknął się o wystającą skałę i cudem uniknął wpadnięcia do wody. – Mam na myśli to, że… no, tak poza tym, ona jest moją kuzynką, więc to może być trochę trudne…

– To był pościg, stary – odpowiedział szybko Scorpius. – Rose jest mądrą, ładną i motywującą do pracy dziewczyną. Lubię wyzwania. Wydaje mi się jednak, że po raz pierwszy… dopiero w tym roku… zdałem sobie sprawę, że to jej osobowość stała na przeszkodzie.

W pocieszającym geście Albus poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu.

– I ilekroć spojrzysz na jej wybranka, chcę ci o tym przypomnieć. Chociaż to nadal dobra wiadomość: Lance wyjeżdża w tym roku.

– Przyznaję, że to wciąż trochę podnosi mnie na duchu. – Uśmiechnął się słabo Malfoy.

Mimo że Scorpiusowi udało się osiągnąć pewien poziom odgrodzenia od sentymentalnych uczuć do pierwszej ukochanej, Albus miał trudności z własnym życiem miłosnym. Po raz pierwszy od pierwszego roku Mirra zachowywała się wokół niego nieprzewidywalnie – w pewnych momentach przytulała się do jego koszuli, sprawiając wrażenie wystraszonej, jakby w jakiś dziwaczny sposób znów narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo, a w innych zupełnie go ignorowała, kiedy się odzywał. Ślizgon nie był aż tak głupi: dobrze wiedział, że wciąż zmagała się ze sprzecznymi emocjami, jak najlepiej poradzić sobie z faktem, że z premedytacją i paskudnie ją okłamał. Z jednej strony była na niego piekielnie zła, lecz z drugiej takie miotanie się tylko udowadniało, że wciąż jej na nim zależy.

Wewnętrzna walka zakończyła się na kilka dni przed końcem roku szkolnego. Albus, mający dość otrzymywania pogardliwych bądź rozczarowanych spojrzeń wszędzie poza terenem swojego dormitorium, zdecydował, że tradycyjne sanktuarium – Pokój Życzeń – było najlepszym miejscem do spędzenia ostatnich hogwardzkich dni. Mirra, która przez większość czasu nie odstępowała go na krok, podążyła za nim.

Przekroczywszy próg nienanoszalnej komnaty, wszystko od razu stało się jasne: w powietrzu nie unosił się żaden romantyczny nastrój, ani nawet nie było najmniejszych wskazówek, że czas we dwoje skończy się na czymś więcej niż niewinnych pogaduszkach. Pokój Życzeń przybrał wygląd przytulnego pomieszczenia, które przywodziło na myśl bardziej strefę wypoczynkową niż idealną miejscówkę do sprzeczki. Na podłodze leżał rozłożony puchaty, zielony dywan, a kanapa stała naprzeciwko kominka. Albus, który upodobał sobie bardziej miękką sofę aniżeli dwa fotele, rozłożył się na puchowej poduszce i nim minęła chwila, poczuł, że Mirra do niego dołącza; przyległa plecami do jego klatki piersiowej w ten sposób, że podbródek miał bezpośrednio powyżej czubka jej głowy. Przez kilka minut leżeli w milczeniu, skupiając się na przyjemnym trzasku paleniska.

– Nie wiem, co mam robić. – Ciszę przerwała Gryfonka. Brzmiała na bardzo przygnębioną, co sprawiło, że żołądek Albusa zacisnął się boleśnie. Ostatnimi czasy myślami błądził wokół taty bądź Fairharta, lecz teraz wytężył umysł, żeby nadążyć nad osóbką, która była w niego wtulona.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał niskim głosem.

– Złamałeś złożoną mi obietnicę. A przedtem mnie okłamałeś i ugłaskałeś…

Nagle Albus poczuł się niezmiernie zadowolony, że leżą w takiej pozycji, a nie na odwrót. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że po ostatnim zdaniu zaczerwienił się niczym piwonia.

– Wiem – skrzeknął, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Przełknął gulę w gardle i kontynuował: – A więc zrywasz ze mną? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że znaczny sarkazm zatuszuje odczuwany strach; plan się nie powiódł.

– Nie wiem – stwierdziła i choć nie mógł widzieć jej twarzy, był pewien, że płakała. – Obawiam się, że… Nie chcę, żeby to się powtórzyło – wyznała niezręcznie. – Nie jestem pewna, czy dam radę znów przez to przejść.

– To jak? Bo… bo nie przestrzegam twoich zasad…

– Nie chodzi o zasady, Albusie! – powiedziała stanowczo i przekręciła się na łóżku, teraz bezpośrednio leżąc z nim twarzą w twarz. Miał rację co do swoich przypuszczeń – była zapłakana. – Nie jestem twoją matką. Nie zamierzam sprawić, abyś obiecywał mi różne rzeczy, a potem w ramach kary odsyłać do pokoju, gdy nie dotrzymasz słowa! Martwisz mnie, Albusie. Jestem chora ze strachu o ciebie! Nieustannie! W ciągu tych trzech lat byłeś w o wiele większym niebezpieczeństwie niż _jakakolwiek _inna normalna osoba – niekoniecznie nastolatek. I za każdym razem, gdy w głowie powtarzam, że nie muszę się o ciebie martwić, zwodzę samą sobie!

Albus nie miał nic na obronę, ale nie potrafił oderwać od dziewczyny wzroku. Co takiego powinien jej powiedzieć? Że miała absolutną rację i nie zrobił nic więcej, poza byciem niewyobrażalnym idiotą? Że zasługiwał na ten związek – jedyny skrawek szczęścia, do którego wciąż mógł przylgnąć, bez względu na swe głupie czyny? Czy tego właśnie chciała? Prawdy?

– Nawaliłem. Znowu – oświadczył, a wyznanie to jakby zwolniło blokadę i stało się katalizatorem własnych łez, choć nie było ich za wiele. – Wiem, że mówię to za każdym razem, ale to wszystko, co mogę ci powiedzieć. I przepraszam, że powtarzam tę głupotę; że się o mnie martwisz. Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś tak się o mnie zamartwiała – oświadczył i zdziwił się, że się ani razu nie zająknął. Słowa wypływały z niego bez wysiłku, jakby rozmyślał nad nimi od miesięcy. – Nigdy nie chciałem cię rozczarować ani sprawić, żebyś czuła się okropnie. Wszystko, o czym marzę, to cię uszczęśliwić. To tyle! Jeżeli to niewykonalne i jeśli chcesz dziś zakończyć nasz związek, nie wysunę przeciwko tobie ani jednego argumentu.

Z sekundy na sekundę ronił coraz więcej łez, boleśnie świadom dlaczego: wszystko, co wyznał na głos, było czystą prawdą i nie był pewien, czy dziewczyna rzeczywiście mu uwierzy. Mirra nadal się w niego wpatrywała i najwidoczniej nie myślała odwrócić wzroku. Niezwykle piękne szare oczy wbite były niczym w obrazek w szmaragdowe tęczówki – Gryfonka była w pełni skupiona. Po dłuższej chwili lustrowania wyrazu jego twarzy, w końcu podjęła decyzję.

– Sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwa. – Przysunęła się bliżej i wtuliła mocniej. – Po prostu… po prostu czasami potrafisz być takim okropnym, wkurzającym głupkiem!

* * *

Im bliżej było do końca roku, Albus zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak większość zamku była mało poinformowana w porównaniu do świata zewnętrznego. Obserwując nagłówki gazet, doszedł do wniosku, że średnio trzy razy dziennie pojawia się w nich nazwisko Harry'ego Pottera, a przez to niemożliwe było dowiedzenie się o nowym magicznym nabytku Sebastiana Darvy'ego – choć Ministerstwo Magii i tak zapewne nie chciało, aby rozpisywano się na temat Zasłony Skazańca. Wydawało się, że nikt nawet nie był świadomy tego, że zeszłoroczna nauczycielka Eliksirów była martwa, a tym bardziej że były wykładowca Obrony przed Czarną Magią uciekł z jej ciałem. Ludzie wiedzieli tylko to, co przeczytali w „Proroku". Było dokładnie tak, jak przewidział ojciec.

Zapanowała codzienna rutyna: pojawiał się kolejny artykuł na temat przyznania się taty do winy, a potem czyjś komentarz. To była jedyna rzecz z bieżących światowych wydarzeń, o której można było dyskutować, nawet w środku wojny i w cieniu potencjalnego obywatelskiego buntu. Ślizgon szybko się tym zmęczył i zrozumiał, że ignorancja otaczających go osób stanowiła tylko potwierdzenie, że Harry osiągnął swe cele: naprawdę zamierzał wziąć na siebie winę Srebrnego Czarodzieja.

Albus wiedział, że musi poradzić sobie z tą szczególną intrygą; wiedział, że jeżeli tego nie zrobi, tylko zniesławi człowieka, który poświęcił praktycznie wszystko – ale to nie znaczyło, że koniecznie musiał brać w tym udział. Rankiem ostatniego dnia szkoły otrzymał list od matki, w którym przekazała mu, że na razie jest dobrze i powinien spodziewać się normalności po powrocie do domu. Chłopiec skulił się natychmiast, gdy skończył czytać korespondencję.

Ponadto o wiele bardziej skandaliczne będzie to, co wydarzy się na zakończenie semestru – kiedy wspaniała pani dyrektor raz jeszcze – na szczególne życzenie Harry'ego Pottera – będzie musiała powtórzyć „prawdę". Albus się w to nie zaangażował. W zeszłym roku opuścił ucztę w połowie świętowania, a w tym nawet nie kłopotał się przywędrowaniem do Wielkiej Sali. Specjalnie przygotowane przez skrzaty domowe na tę okazję pyszności nie były warte nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń ani bzdur, których z pewnością musiałby cierpliwie wysłuchać i przyjąć za stwierdzone fakty. Zamiast tego dokończył pakowanie swego bagażu – bo wcześniej wpadł w dziwny letarg i zupełnie to zaniedbał – a potem spędził czas, leżąc na plecach w dormitorium; z niewytłumaczalnego powodu bawił się błyszczącym srebrnym pierścieniem.

Dlaczego nadal ściskał ten kawałek metalu, jakby był czymś wyjątkowym? Wiedział, że gdzieś głęboko w jego podświadomości musiał istnieć choć symboliczny powód, ale na chwilę obecną nie potrafił go dobrze określić. Czy pierścień miał mu przypominać o człowieku, którym niegdyś był Sancticus Fairhart, zanim ponownie zwrócił się ku egoizmowi i wściekłości? Czy chciał w ten sposób wspominać mężczyznę, który niegdyś stał na piedestale jako postać, którą można było szczerze podziwiać za wiedzę, mądrość, siłę i umiejętność zatarcia granic pomiędzy dobrem a złem? A może powinowactwo do pierścienia było jeszcze jednym przypomnieniem o ojcu, który mu go podarował, gdyś uważał to za słuszne? Tata dziwacznie wciąż gościł w umyśle Albusa i zawsze wiedział, co należy zrobić, gdy syn był w potrzebie…

Z tymi myślami zapadł w sen, a kiedy obudził się następnego dnia, był w pełni gotowy całkowicie zostawić za sobą ten rok.

Dreptanina przed poranną jazdą pociągiem była jak zawsze energiczna, choć w tym roku jeszcze wyrazistsza – być może dlatego, że spakował się poprzedniej nocy i po prostu postanowił się poprzyglądać, jak inni, poszukując swoich rzeczy, niespokojnie się krzątają. Zbłąkane skarpetki zostały podniesione z podłogi, podręczniki poupychane po kufrach i oczywiście, uczniowie biegali po zamku w amoku, żeby pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi, zupełnie jakby na peronie mieli się już nie zobaczyć. Melonie bardzo wylewnie pożegnała się z Denise Toils, ale Albus podejrzewał, że stało się tak dlatego, że większość jazdy planowała spędzić w przedziale ze swoim chłopakiem.

Listy z pouczeniem, że podczas letnich wakacji nie należy używać magii, zostały rozdane uczniom na godzinę przed południem. Chwilę potem wszyscy żegnali się z zamkiem i nie trzeba było długo czekać, żeby stłoczyli się na stacji w oczekiwaniu na wejście do pięknie szkarłatnego pociągu. Albus w oddali dostrzegł, że Rose praktycznie przykleiła się do ramienia Lance'a – sprawiała wrażenie zdenerwowanej, ale w końcu była to ich ostatnia wspólna podróż. James także był ze swoją dziewczyną i nie wyglądał na wybitnie przygnębionego – śmiał się z czegoś, co przed momentem powiedziała.

Bartleby Bing i Dante Haug pomachali do Albusa na wpół przyjaźnie, zanim weszli do pociągu. Była to forma paralingwistyki*, do której zdążył się już w pełni przyzwyczaić; używały jej zazwyczaj osoby, które nie przepadały za Harrym Potterem, ale osobiście do niego nic nie miały.

Chłopiec spojrzał w szare niebo i momentalnie wyczuł zbliżający się deszcz. Dzień był parny i nie było tajemnicą, że szanse na opuszczenie pociągu i wejście na suchą platformę 9¾ były minimalne. To zabawne, jak bardzo mógł zwracać uwagę na coś tak przyziemnego jak pogoda, gdy chciał zignorować to, co go otaczało. Wszedł do czerwonego ekspresu z nadzieją, że uda mu się całkowicie oczyścić umysł z niechcianych myśli – niestety, nadaremnie. Ten rok żegnał z innymi niż zazwyczaj odczuciami; czymś ponad żalem lub złością. Piąty rok spędzony w Hogwarcie przebiegał całkiem dobrze, zanim nie podjął głupiej decyzji, żeby wpakować się w bagno na nieznanym terytorium. Po części odniósł wrażenie, że wsiadając do pociągu, pozostawia za sobą ten nieszczęsny błąd, stanowiło to swego rodzaju oczyszczenie, lecz z drugiej strony wydawało mu się, że porzuca sytuację, za którą był w pełni odpowiedzialny.

Nie obwiniał się za śmierć Idy Blackwood. Nie prosił jej, żeby zdecydowała się zawrzeć takowy pakt z Fairhartem, ani nie zwrócił się do tego mężczyzny o tę gwarantowaną ochronę. Nie obwiniał się także o śmierć Janine Fischer – z całą pewnością nie kazał jej się śledzić. Jedyne poczucie prawdziwej winy, jakie w sobie nagromadził – to znajome poczucie winy, które myślał, że zostawił za sobą – dotyczyło taty. Może i nie poprosił ojca o to, co ten uczynił, ale mężczyzna tak naprawdę nie miał większego wyboru. Wyrzuty sumienia przywiodły Albusowi na myśl jeszcze jedno: cud rektyfikacji**. Czy można zrobić coś, aby naprawić wyrządzone krzywdy?

Był zatopiony w myślach, kiedy poczuł lekkie pchnięcie do przodu. Odwróciwszy się, zobaczył, że był to Scorpius.

– Nie wstrzymuj ruchu, stary. I tak nie masz już za dużo fanów…

Albus skinął głową i wznowił chód. W głowie aż mu się kłębiło od myśli; był nimi aż oszołomiony. Co chwilę zaglądał do przedziałów przez oszklone drzwi, żeby sprawdzić, czy są zajęte. Po drodze, wewnątrz jednego z nich, dostrzegł grupę dziewcząt z trzeciego roku – skrzętnie coś notowały na kartkach pergaminu, najprawdopodobniej chcąc się potem wymienić informacjami. Jedna z nich miała na sobie czarny podkoszulek, w którym rozpoznał ten konkretny model sprzedawany w Hogsmeade – srebrny emblemat miecza pięknie połyskiwał na tle ciemnego materiału…

* * *

– Harry Potter Srebrnym Czarodziejem? – Warren Waddlesworth zaśmiał się w głos, unosząc do góry zgniecioną gazetę. – Kto w ogóle wierzy w te brednie?

Siedział przy biurku, a wspaniałe rude włosy luzem opadały mu na ramiona. Odziany był w nieskazitelny śnieżnobiały garnitur. Naprzeciw niego stała rosła postać: potężny, chytrze łypiący okiem Młot, który wyglądał, jakby ostatnimi czasy miewał tylko gorsze i złe dni; rękę miał wciąż zawieszoną na temblaku.

– Myślisz, że został wrobiony? – zapytał głupio osiłek.

Waddlesworth zachichotał.

– Uważam, że biedny Harry Potter został zmuszony do zatajenia informacji, jakoby jego młodszy syn podczas roku nauki bezprawnie przebywał poza terenem szkoły. Sądzę więc, że stworzył skomplikowaną mistyfikację, aby skupić na sobie całą uwagę. Och, ależ ja kocham męczenników…

– Mógłbym złożyć zeznanie, że widziałem chłopca na miejscu zbrodni. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Młot, obnażając przy tym żółte zęby. – To sprawi, że ofiara Pottera pójdzie na marne.

Waddlesworth znów wybuchnął śmiechem, w którego trakcie rzucił gazetę na blat biurka. W odprężającym geście splótł ręce za głową.

– Bardzo bym chciał, Zydrunasie – stwierdził. – Niemniej jednak takim oświadczeniem przyznałbym, że także byłeś w tej posiadłości, a to z kolei byłoby jasnym dowodem, że to ja cię tam posłałem. Poza tym nieźle się nagimnastykowałem i natrudziłem, aby udowodnić, że ci idioci, którym powierzyłem proste zadanie przechwycenia kawałka tkaniny, nie mają ze mną nic wspólnego. Nie. W żaden sposób nie mogę pokazać, że Zbawienie Różdżek miało swój udział w tym fiasku.

Młot zmarszczył brwi. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawał się bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

Waddlesworth klasnął w dłonie, chcąc wyrwać swojego podwładnego z otępienia.

– Nie obawiaj się, Zydrunasie. Mamy na horyzoncie coś znacznie ciekawszego niż pogorszenie i tak nieszczęśliwego życia Harry'ego Pottera. Dziś jest dzień radości. Tak na początek, Srebrnemu Czarodziejowi skończyły się nasze włosy.

– Ale przecież powiedziałeś, że…

– Harry Potter nie był Srebrnym Czarodziejem, Zydrunasie. Jest zbyt szlachetny, by wyrządzić i spowodować tyle szkód. Z informacji, które mi przekazałeś, można łatwo ustalić prawdziwą tożsamość zamaskowanego „promyka światła".

Na to oświadczenie Młot uniósł brwi, widocznie zmieszany.

– Jeżeli to, co mi powiedziałeś, jest prawdą, to Srebrny Czarodziej najpierw cisnął w ciebie zaklęciem, a potem wciąż uważał cię za największe zagrożenie. Nie wystrzelił klątwy tylko w kierunku Blackwood i chłopca. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Waddlesworth. – Znam tylko jednego człowieka, który kierowałby się takimi priorytetami. – Młot znów się spiął a Warren skomentował to śmiechem. – Stan psychiczny naszej drogiej zdrajczyni Idy, o którym mi tyle opowiedziałeś, jest dowodem na to, że manipulowano jej umysłem; to stanowi dowód _jego_ przetrwania. Mimo to Srebrny Czarodziej nie jest prawdziwym zagrożeniem. Jeżeli Potter wziął na siebie całą winę, to oczywiście jest boleśnie świadom tego, że nasz dobry przyjaciel Sancticus skończył udawać bohatera. Zostaje mi więc tylko założyć, że ta konkretna ofiara w bitwie okazała się dla niego zbyt tragiczna i niemożliwa do zniesienia.

Oboje zachichotali, choć osiłek cieszył się bardziej z końcowego żartu. Przestał w momencie, kiedy i Waddlesworth zamilkł.

– Po rozwiązaniu tego problemu będziemy mogli zacząć robić postępy. Ministerstwo po raz ostatni zawiodło swoich obywateli – to ostatnia kropla w czarze goryczy. Nadszedł czas, aby dać ludziom rząd, u którego podstaw nie ma korupcji czy zamieszania.

Warren po raz ostatni podniósł pomiętego „Proroka", tym razem przewracając stronę i palcem wskazując na wytłuszczony, dobrze rokujący na przyszłość, nagłówek: **Minister rezygnuje z urzędu!**.

– Potrzebuję twojej opinii na temat niektóry haseł kampanii wyborczej, Zydrunasie. – Wyraz twarzy Waddleswortha całkowicie się zmienił.

* * *

– No dalej, do przodu. No dalej. – Scorpius popychał przyjaciela do przodu.

– W porządku, w porządku. – Albus był niezadowolony, lecz nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób dalsze dźganie w plecy miało mu pomóc w jak najszybszym znalezieniu wolnego przedziału. Tyle dobrego, że Morrison i Melonie, którzy maszerowali za Malfoyem, dodatkowo nie narzekali.

Wściekle wsunął się do następnego napotkanego, chcąc zająć w nim miejsce, nawet jeżeli był zajęty, ale szybko się rozmyślił, kiedy potępiono jego osobę. Przedział zajmowali pierwszoroczni, którzy dziwacznie zsynchronizowani, jakby na znak wyciągnęli przed siebie palce i zaczęli go wytykać, szepcząc przy tym coś, co nawet nie brzmiało podobnie do słów…

* * *

Zasłona Skazańca stała na środku paskudnej komnaty, otoczona przez zakapturzone postacie w czarnych szatach. Wszyscy zdjęli swe czerwone maski i wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem z niespokojnymi wyrazami twarzy. Chcieli być świadkami wyniku eksperymentu. W tym kręgu był jednak jeden człowiek, który wyglądał, jakby do nich nie przynależał.

– Mocno go trzymajcie – nakazał Sebastian Darvy i omiótł niebezpiecznie szalonym spojrzeniem owego mężczyznę; jego twarz ozdobił szyderczy uśmiech. – Pozwólmy donosicielowi doświadczyć tego z pierwszej ręki.

Nie było sensu tego mówić, ponieważ Fango Wilde nie rwał się do bitki. Zwyczajnie stał w tłumie, podczas gdy jego szaty trzymało dwóch członków Mrocznego Sojuszu. Twarz czarodzieja była zakrwawiona i posiniaczona, a odzież miejscami nadpalona. U jego stóp leżała przełamana na pół różdżka.

Darvy powoli zbliżył się do Zasłony, a czarny płaszcz – podobnie jak sama płachta – unosił się w powietrze przy każdym kroku. Gdy dobył świecącej złotym światłem różdżki z rękojeścią w kształcie czarnego kła, w niebieskich oczach można było dostrzec maniakalny błysk.

– Patrzcie – powiedział śpiewnym głosem do uważnych obserwatorów. – Przyglądajcie się, w jaki sposób zapoczątkowuję erę końca… – Uniósł Smoczą Różdżkę i wycelował nią w Zasłonę Skazańca. Materiał, co najciekawsze, pomimo braku podmuchu wiatru, zaczął trzepotać niezwykle gwałtownie. Stłoczeni wokół ludzie jęknęli w nieskrywanym podziwie, a w oczach wielu widać było radosne ogniki.

Z samego środka Zasłony, spod czarnej płachty, wysunęła się zgniła ręka. Kilku obserwatorów krzyknęło w zaskoczeniu, a wielu odskoczyło w tył z nieskrywaną odrazą. Trupia dłoń sprawiała wrażenie opętanej – zaczęła łapać powietrze i drapać bliżej nieokreślony cel. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim spod delikatnej tkaniny wysunęła się druga ręka, a po niej następna i następna…

– Chcecie tego, prawda? – Darvy zachichotał.

Było ich tak dużo, że zliczenie wszystkich stanowiło niemożliwe wręcz zadanie. Niektóre były nieludzko wychudzone i bardzo długie, miały prawie szkieletowe ramiona, a towarzyszył im nieprzyjemny dla ucha dźwięk z trudem łapanego powietrza…

* * *

– No wreszcie! – parsknął Scorpius, gdy usadowili się w wolnym przedziale praktycznie na samym końcu pociągu.

Albus osunął się na siedzenie, podczas gdy blondyn zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Morrison i Melonie także usiedli, ale wtem dziewczyna zaalarmowała wszystkich niespodziewanym krzykiem.

– O nie, zaczekajcie! Właśnie sobie przypomniałam, że muszę oddać Denise jej kosmetyczkę…

– Nie możesz tego zrobić, kiedy wysiądziemy z pociągu? – zapytał Morrison.

Melonie spojrzała na chłopaka niczym na największego w świecie głupka.

– To nie ma _żadnego_ sensu – stwierdziła oczywistą oczywistość. – Cały sęk w tym, żeby umalować się przed przyjazdem na stację…

– Ugh, no dobrze. – Morrison skapitulował i uścisnął dłoń swojej dziewczyny. – Wrócę do was, chłopaki.

– Pewnie. Za jakieś dwie godziny – wymamrotał pod nosem Scorpius, a Albus, powstrzymawszy się od złośliwego komentarza, tylko skinął głową na wychodzącego przyjaciela. Był to niemy znak, że upewni się, że miejsca pary pozostaną puste.

Morrison i Melonie wyszli, zostawiając otwarte drzwi do przedziału, żeby ktoś inny mógł się wślizgnąć do środka. Mirra cały czas tuptała za nimi – wcześniej na stacji zatrzymała się na moment, aby pożegnać się jeszcze z Eckleyem i Hornsbrookiem. Kiedy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, podskoczyła, ponieważ na dworze potężnie grzmotnęło.

– Będzie nieźle lało – stwierdził nonszalancko Albus, przez szybę wpatrując się w szare, burzowe niebo; pierwsze krople wody spłynęły po prostej szklanej tafli, zostawiając po sobie mokre smugi. Mirra usiadła obok, a potem złapała go za rękę i oparła głowę na ramieniu. Chłopiec odwzajemnił gest i splótł ich palce razem.

Scorpius wyrzucił do góry ręce i się leniwie przeciągnął. Kiedy skończył, nie wyglądał, jakby miał problem z czułościami pary z naprzeciwka.

– Świetnie. Mnie też przypilnujcie miejsca, bo muszę skoczyć do toalety… – I opuścił przedział.

Albus za nim machnął, sygnalizując, że przyjął informację do wiadomości. Mimo miłego towarzystwa wciąż głowił się nad czymś zgoła innym. Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu myślał teraz głównie o Fairharcie. Bezwiednie ręką sięgnął do kieszeni, gdzie znów wyczuł srebrny pierścień, który nigdy wcześniej nie ciążył mu tak bardzo…

* * *

Deszcz przeistoczył się w ulewę. Sancticus Fairhart upadł w błoto na kolana, a po rozwichrzonych włosach spływała mu woda. Pochylił głowę tak bardzo, że niemal dotykał czołem cmentarnej ziemi.

W pobliżu nie było innych grobów. Czarodziej klęczał przed samodzielnie wykopaną mogiłą. Nie wybrał tego cmentarza przez wzgląd na sentymentalną wartość – nie leżał tu nikt, kogo wcześniej znał. Zdecydował się akurat na niego z powodu nawiedzonego uroku, stwierdzając, że jest to miejsce, które jednocześnie mogłoby rozniecić smutek i uwieść; była to idealna lokalizacja dla tego wyjątkowego pochówku.

Wbił dłoń w miękką ziemię, a następnie zagarnął trochę, wyciągnął na zewnątrz i pozwolił, aby wręcz spłynęła mu po brudnych palcach. Tu złożył do grobu Idę Blackwood – bez trumny, bez nagrobka, po prostu w piach. Był to pogrzeb najmniej znamienitszego kalibru; jedyny, jaki mógł ofiarować kobiecie, która kochała go ponad własne życie.

Chociaż deszcz co rusz zmywał z jego twarzy słone łzy, nawet potężny grzmot nie mógł zagłuszyć wstrząsającego nim szlochu. Sancticus Fairhart mógł tylko klęczeć podczas burzy i pozwalać, aby oblicze rozświetlała mu błyskawica. W dłoni ściskał różnobarwną dziecięcą zabawkę – jeżeli być dokładnym: grzechotkę. Zacisnął mocniej palce na uchwycie, a następnie we łzach przyciągnął ją do piersi.

– Przepraszam. Wybacz – wyszeptał do grzechotki, jakby była prawdziwą osobą. – Przyniosłem ci tyle wstydu…

* * *

– Wszystko w porządku, Albusie? – Mirra była zaniepokojona.

Chłopiec przycisnął policzek do szyby i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Deszcz się wzmógł, przez co widoczność była praktycznie zerowa.

– Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział. – Tak się… tak sobie tylko rozmyślam…

Och, to z pewnością była prawda. Co dziwne, pociąg jechał z pełną prędkością, a Albus nawet nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym zaczął się poruszać. Wypuścił z dłoni pierścień i nagle targnęły nim mdłości z powodu trzymania go w uścisku. Dlaczego myślał o byłym nauczycielu, skoro to ojciec najbardziej cierpiał? Harry Potter… został osadzony w jakiejś ciemnej klitce na kompletnym odludziu…

* * *

Odrażający korytarz kończył się stalowymi drzwiami – jako jedyne sprawiały wrażenie na tyle solidnych, aby nie powalił ich byle podmuch wiatru. Na metalowej tabliczce widniał napis „Zaostrzony Rygor".

Mężczyzna odziany w szare szaty dotarł do wrót. Miał długie siwe włosy, które wspaniale komponowały się z peleryną, a także szorstko wyglądającą twarz, niemal pozbawioną wszelkich krzywizn zmarszczek. Azkabański strażnik wyciągnął różdżkę i, maksymalnie skoncentrowany, zaczął przecinać drzwi niewidzialnymi ostrzami na wiele różnych sposobów. Wreszcie po ponad minucie skomplikowanej pracy rozległo się charakterystyczne kliknięcie i drzwi się otworzyły.

Czarodziej wszedł do środka i przewrócił oczami na widok, który go zastał. Wewnątrz był jeden strażnik, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co ostatnio: siedział na małym srebrnym krześle i niecierpliwie pochylał się do przodu, jakby mając nadzieję na rozmowę ze słynnym więźniem.

Harry Potter był zamknięty w brudnej celi, a jego i tak zszarzałe od brudu szaty, jeszcze bardziej się kurzyły od leżenia na gołej podłodze. Nogi miał szeroko rozrzucone i wyciągnięte przed siebie, a plecami opierał się o coś, co stanowiło żałosną imitację posłania. Nie odzywał się, a przez osiadły na szkłach okrągłych okularów pył, nie sposób było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy jest przytomny, czy śpi.

– Przestań z nim gadać – warknął starzec, wchodząc.

Siedzący na krześle strażnik natychmiast się wyprostował i nadstawił odstających uszu. Był znacznie chudszy i młodszy od swojego zmiennika; miał też trochę kanciastą głowę. W rękach trzymał zakurzone wydanie „Proroka".

– No przecież nie gadam! Upewniam się tylko, że facet żyje!

– Zaprzestań i tego. To nie należy do twoich obowiązków – odpowiedział szorstko starzec. – Czas na zmianę…

– Jeszcze tylko kilka minut! – zaperzył się z nieskrywanym oburzeniem młodzik, a ten bardziej bezduszny tylko przewrócił oczami i odszedł.

Młodszy strażnik poczekał, aż partner znajdzie się poza zasięgiem słuchu i zwrócił się do katatonicznie zachowującego się mężczyzny w celi.

– Czy jest coś, co mogę dla pana zrobić, panie Potter? Cokolwiek? – wyszeptał z ostrożnością.

Harry powoli odwrócił ku niemu głowę. Miał nieczytelny wyraz twarzy.

– Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko przekazaniu mi tej gazety, kiedy skończysz czytać? – Był zachrypnięty. – Tęsknię za rozwiązywaniem krzyżówek… – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku i wbił spojrzenie we wcześniej oglądaną ścianę. Specjalnie ominął wzrokiem inne metalowe drzwi, które, jak wiedział, prowadziły do jeszcze bardziej obleśnych korytarzy – tam mieściły się cele z więźniami, których osobiście schwytał.

Ciasne azkabanowe sale tworzyły piętra, a te zaś z kolei olbrzymią budowlę w kształcie pryzmatu. Dobrze wyszkoleni aurorzy strzegli wnętrza fortecy, a także zewnętrznych granic, co w sumie nie było wybitnie konieczne, jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę niebezpieczne i skomplikowane zaklęcia otaczające całą wyspę; bariery prawie uniemożliwiały wejście do środka, a o wyjściu praktycznie nie było mowy…

* * *

Deszcz walił w szybę tak mocno, że Albus ledwo mógł poskładać myśli. Trzymał czoło przyciśnięte do chłodnego szkła i pomimo tępego łomotu, który ciągle dekoncentrował, było warto. W przedziale był tylko ze swoją dziewczyną; milczeli, spleceni w uścisku.

Tata cierpiał i nic nie dało się w związku z tym zrobić – a przynajmniej nic, co mogłoby zrobić Ministerstwo. Aby mieć szansę na udowodnienie niewinności ojca, należy wykazać, że Fairhart żyje, a w rządzie nikt nie wykazuje takowej inicjatywy. Nie będzie żadnego dochodzenia. By do niego doprowadzić, musiałby się znaleźć ktoś, kto będzie wiedział, czego należy dowieść; ktoś musiałby odnaleźć Fairharta i postawić go przed sądem… To był jedyny sposób, żeby wszystko naprawić – przy pomocy prawdy. Harry Potter poświęcił tak wiele, aby zapewnić synowi bezpieczeństwo w granicach Hogwartu, lecz teraz ktoś inny musi złożyć ofiarę, by postawić Srebrnego Czarodzieja przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości…

Ktoś…

– Czy mogłabyś mnie kiedykolwiek znienawidzić? – Albus przerwał pozornie komfortową ciszę.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Mirra powierciła się trochę na miejscu i po chwili namysłu udzieliła odpowiedzi. – Dla… dlaczego o to pytasz…?

Przełknąwszy nerwowo ślinę, chłopiec zwrócił się ku dziewczynie.

– Za… zastanawiam się nad wyjazdem na przyszły rok.

* * *

* **Paralingwistyka** – jest to określenie zbiorcze nauk pomocniczych językoznawstwa zajmujących się "przedjęzykowymi" procesami związanymi z mówieniem – fizycznymi, fizjologicznymi i psychologicznymi aspektami mówienia. Parajęzyk tworzą: intonacja, rezonans, artykulacja, tempo, siła głowa, rytm oraz wszelkiego rodzaju westchnienia, pomruki, śmiech oraz wtrącenia dźwiękowe

** **Rektyfikacja** – uzupełnienie lub sprostowanie elementów decyzji administracyjnej lub orzeczenia

* * *

**NOTKA KOŃCOWA:** Zakończyliśmy przygodę z tomem piątym. Został tylko – tradycyjnie – rozdział „informacyjny", który ukaże się za tydzień. Wiem, że na początku pisałam, że tłumaczę dla siebie, a udostępniam dla czytelników, ale doszłam do wniosku, że chciałabym poznać chociaż opinię końcową – stąd też proszę o **ogólny komentarz**: czy tom się podobał, czy tłumaczenie czytało się płynnie, czy też wyłapaliście jakieś niedociągnięcia, które wymagają poprawy.

Na dziś to tyle. Do zobaczenia!


	24. Chapter 24

Witam w rozdziale informacyjnym, w którym to Vekin się wypowiedział : )

* * *

Na początek autor opowiadania przyjął na klatę **powszechną krytykę **i przedstawił swoje kontrargumenty. Przedstawię to w punktach.

**1\. Objętość tomu.** Piąta książka jest krótsza od czwartej, co może się niektórym wydać dziwne, bo „Zakon Feniksa" był kolosem. Vekin zaznacza, że chociaż jego seria jest równoległa do oryginalnego cyklu, nie wszystko się zgadza. Tom piąty stanowi pomost pomiędzy czwartym a szóstym. Pomysłów na fabułę było naprawdę wiele, a część z nich została wykorzystana w późniejszych częściach, stąd też 6tka będzie bardziej rozbudowana.

**2\. Stała równoległość.** Na samym początku wiele osób uważało, że Srebrny Czarodziej jest podobny do Zakonu Feniksa – to zamierzony efekt. Vekin chciał, żeby ta seria była równoległa do cyklu Rowling z dwóch powodów: dla celów fabularnych oraz z nostalgii. Nie chciał, aby Albus mierzył się ze wszystkim w pojedynkę, zwłaszcza z tym, z czym wcześniejsze pokolenie nie miało szansy walczyć – potrzebne mu wsparcie. Największe bitwy, które przyjdzie mu stoczyć, będą miały przede wszystkim charakter wewnętrzny, a nie zewnętrzny, a to oznacza, że widowiskowe bitki nie będą kradły show – stąd też główny bohater często jest stawiany w sytuacji, którą Harry dobrze zna: za przykład można tu podać Ministerstwo infiltrujące Hogwart. Jednocześnie wspomaga to zauważanie różnic i podobieństw między nastoletnim ojcem a synem – choć obaj często zajmują podobne stanowiska, czytelnik bardziej koncentruje się na wyborach Albusa. Mimo że obydwaj często narażają się na niebezpieczeństwa, nasz Ślizgon jest raczej typem samotnika – zwłaszcza szczególnie dobrze to widać w kulminacyjnym momencie książki. Jest zdecydowany wyruszyć w pojedynkę, kiedy tylko zdaje sobie sprawę, że przyjaciele nie są na to gotowi. Co do wspominanej nostalgii: Vekin lubi sprawiać, żeby czytelnicy się kulili, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że Albus popełnia te same błędy, co nastoletni Harry; uważa, że jest to niezłym posunięciem.

**3\. Albus.** Główny bohater zyskuje coraz to więcej negatywnej uwagi i Vekin nigdy nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwszy. Nie planował, żeby Albus był chodzącym ideałem. Nigdy nie chciał, żeby był przeciętny. Jest dzieckiem i jednocześnie głuptakiem. Popełnia dziecięce błędy, ale ich konsekwencje są o wiele gorsze przez wzgląd na otoczenie, w którym się obraca. Albus ucieleśnia wiele ślizgońskich cech, których ludzie bardzo często nie zauważają. Kiedy chce, potrafi być złośliwy, arogancki, wyjątkowo przebiegły (zwłaszcza z dedukcyjnym rozumowaniem i zdolnościami śledczymi), ale przede wszystkim szuka chwały. Ile razy chciał być bohaterem, który złapie złego gościa? Albo rycerzem na białym koniu, który ratuje damę z opresji? Owszem, niejednokrotnie zawinił, ale miał popełniać błędy i wyciągać niewłaściwe wnioski – to od czytelnika zależało, czy zaklasyfikuje jego zachowanie za godne odkupienia, czy może zyska nim dodatkowe punkty sympatii. Albus ma piętnaście lat, a to oznacza, że będzie okłamywał swoją dziewczynę, tarzał się w poczuciu winy i będzie odczuwał niezaspokojone pragnienie naprawienia szkód – to bardzo ludzkie cechy. Poza tym każda ma swe dobre i złe strony. Choć zwykle w negatywnym tle, nasz Ślizgon w ciągu całego cyklu wykazuje wielką odwagę, wytrwałość i współczucie. I mimo że to nie do końca możliwe do zdefiniowania, Albus wciąż ma w sobie tego dobrego ducha, który pozwolił mu bez większych przeszkód przejść przez Podziemia Mgły Merlina; tego samego, który pomógł mu przezwyciężyć mordercze myśli podsyłane przez Smoczą Różdżkę. Z biegiem czasu można było dojść do wniosku, że ten duch się rozmył, ale to zwyczajnie sytuacja uległa pogorszeniu. Albus był w stanie głęboko współczuć Idzie Blackwood w tomie czwartym, a to wystarczyło, żeby przekazać jej pierścień Fairharta – zastanawia się, czy postąpił słusznie, a w piątej części rozważa, czy ojciec, aby na pewno podjął dobrą decyzję. Niezwykle łatwo jest przykleić mu łatkę głupiego dzieciaka, ale w ogólnym planie nie miał być najmądrzejszą osobą na świecie, a mieć dobre serce.

**4\. Końcowy błąd punktacji Finału Quidditcha.** Na to nie ma prawdziwej wymówki. Na dłuższą metę nie miało to większego znaczenia, bo Slytherin i tak od początku miał przegrać, co wcale nie zmienia faktu, że wpadka była dla Vekina zawstydzająca. Dla autora sagi Quidditch w opisie sprawia wrażenie trudnego do wzbudzenia ekscytacji, głównie przez wzgląd na dziwaczny system punktowy, a z matematyki nie jest orłem.

* * *

**Q&A** pomijam, bo zapewne i tak wszyscy przeczytali sagę po angielsku ; )

* * *

Czas na małe **zapowiedzi**:

**1.** „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" będą rzucać cień na szósty tom sagi, Vekin nie posunie się dalej.

**2.** Fairhart będzie ogromną częścią następnej książki i zanim całkowicie się zakończy jego wątek, czytelnik będzie znał faceta od podszewki. Należy zwrócić uwagę na to, że Fairhart na ten moment nie jest ani protagonistą, ani antagonistą. Albus chce go schwytać i postawić przed sądem, ale to nie czyni go największym wrogiem. San jest omylny i pokazał wszem wobec swe słabości. Mimo całej wiedzy i mocy brakowało mu kontroli, aby poradzić sobie ze śmiercią bliskiej przyjaciółki. Mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej nie spodziewał się, że Harry Potter zostanie osadzony w Azkabanie za czyny Srebrnego Czarodzieja, więc można się tylko zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby pozwolił Fischer żyć – jak wiele z tych nieszczęść dałoby się uniknąć przy pomocy jednego aktu miłosierdzia? Fairhart, owszem, mógł uniknąć zemsty, lecz wybrawszy ją, stał się taki, jak był za czasów swojej działalności w Zbawieniu Różdżek.

**3.** Część szósta będzie się szczególnie łączyła z czwartą. Darvy uzyskał narzędzie niezbędne do stworzenia szkaradnej armii, a świat nigdy nie był słabszy z Harrym za kratkami. Podobnie, Smocza Różdżka będzie o wiele ważniejsza, niż w piątym tomie sagi, a co za tym idzie, sny i przebudzenia mocy Albusa staną się o wiele częstsze i bardziej szczegółowe. W części szóstej wyjaśniona zostanie także ich wielka nieobecność w SC.

**4.** W następnej książce Scorpius w końcu trochę porandkuje, choć Vekin zaznacza, że może się trochę w tej kwestii podroczyć z czytelnikami, bo Lance skończył szkołę, a Rose jest typem dziewczyny, która naprawdę czegoś chce, podczas gdy nie może tego zdobyć – włączając w to zalotnika, kogo wcześniej odrzuciła.

**5.** Fakt, że Harry gości w Azkabanie – lub ogólnie, w więzieniu – odegra OGROMNĄ rolę w kolejnej części.

**6.** Pojawi się nowy nauczyciel Eliksirów i po raz pierwszy NIE BĘDZIE to nowa postać, a raczej powszechny ulubieniec fanów.

**7.** Warren Waddlesworth wróci na pierwszy plan tak jak w tomie czwartym.

**8.** Tytuł jednego z rozdziałów będzie się nazywał „Caleb Fairhart".

**9.** Krótki fragment z szóstej części:

– Powiedz mi Albusie, co wiesz na temat Azkabanu?

Chłopiec uniósł z zaciekawieniem brwi.

– Sły… słyszałem, że prawie niemożliwe jest wyrwanie się stamtąd.

– W istocie. A co wiesz o dostaniu się do środka?

* * *

**Słowo od tłumacza:**

**NOTKA NA ZAKOŃCZENIE:** Co do planów na przyszłość: mieszkanie mam wyremontowane, ale brakuje mi mebli, które muszą zostać zrobione na wymiar – bardzo się to przeciąga w czasie, stąd też mam go mniej na hobby. Co więcej, w głowie narodził mi się pomysł, aby nie publikować nieprzetłumaczonych do końca tekstów. Z jednej strony to genialna idea, bo wystarczy tylko co jakiś czas wrzucać nowy rozdział i w żaden sposób nie muszę się „spieszyć", ale z drugiej będzie mnie skręcać z niecierpliwości. Wnioski?

**1.** Postanowiłam, że w pierwszej kolejności dokończę tłumaczenie „47 dni na zmianę" do końca angielskiego przekładu i będę czekać na dalsze chaptery.

**2.** Zaplanowałam sobie małą przerwę od wszelkich publikacji – min. 3 miesiące.

**3.** Zacznę pracować nad kolejną częścią sagi Vekina. Pierwszy rozdział opublikuję, kiedy przetłumaczę 10. To może trochę zająć, tak więc proszę uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

**4.** Mam na oku inne projekty i jeszcze nie zdecydowałam, w który pójdę. Kuszą mnie trzy z „Harry'ego Pottera", jeden z „X–Menów" i jeden z „Gry o tron". Najprawdopodobniej zacznę każdy z nich i zobaczę, jak będzie mi szło – wtedy zdecyduję.

Raz jeszcze proszę o **OGÓLNY KOMENTARZ** na temat całości tłumaczenia.

To tyle. Do zobaczenia w szóstym tomie przygód Albusa!

Miłego dnia : )


End file.
